Lucky Star Summer Trip
by M.J.W2013
Summary: Konata,Kagami,Tsukasa,Miyuki,Yutaka and Minami all go on holiday to the United Kingdom. Konata wants Kagami, Yutaka wants Minami and Tsukasa and Miyuki want the other KonataxKagami YutakaxMinami and TsukasaxMiyuki will they return as couples?
1. Fallout

**Lucky Star Summer Trip**

**Authors Note**

**Ok, my first ever Fan Fic story, I'm so nervous lol I hope that I give you all something to enjoy reading and that this is something that you can share with others so sit back and enjoy!**

**M.J.W 2010**

* * *

Tokyo, Japan the most populated city in the entire world and home to the biggest stock of Anime and Manga. It was a typical Summer's day with tourists exploring the sights and taking photos but it was this year that a small group were to become tourists on what would be a life altering trip for each one of them. The only problem was that in the city centre, stood outside the train station was Kagami and Tsukasa, fraternal twins. Kagami had worn a pretty yellow top with a black skirt and black pumps while Tsukasa was sporting a pink skirt with a white shirt decorated with flowers along with white pumps. They were waiting for the arrival of their long time friend, the blue haired Otaku, Konata but after an hour of waiting, Kagami was seriously about to lose it and this moment is where the long and dramatic journey begins.

''Where the hell is she?'' cried out a cross Kagami who was fed up of waiting for Konata to show up. Konata had promised faithfully that she would be on time today but Kagami felt like she had gotten her hopes up for nothing and for her this was nothing new.

''I'm sure that she'll be here soon sis'' Tsukasa assured her sister as she checked her cell phone to see if Konata had rang or texted her and she hadn't heard it but there was no new text messages or missed calls.

''She's always late no matter what we do. It annoys me so much that after she promised to be on time, she's an hour late'' sighed Kagami as she checked her watch for the hundredth time in an hour.

''Don't let it get to you sis, this is-''

''This is what? How she is and how she always has been,no Tsukasa it's pathetic, Miyuki told us to be at her house for ten and its now eleven and we haven't even gotten on the train yet!''

''Ok, Ok you don't have to take it out on me!'' replied Tsukasa who felt Kagami's anger and didn't want to anger her sister any more. After yelling at Tsukasa, Kagami looked into the puppy eyes of her sister and regretted that she was taking it out on her twin.

''Your right I'm sorry Tsukasa'' Kagami wrapped her arms around Tsukasa and hugged her. She didn't want to take it out on someone she really cared about but she felt that she had no choice, Konata was nowhere to be seen and she struggled to keep her emotions inside. ''I just wish that for once Konata would try to get here on time, it's not too much to ask for is it Tsukasa?'' Kagami asked her sister who shook her head and agreed with her.

Kagami and Tsukasa decided that they would give Konata five more minutes before they would give in and set off without her to Miyuki's but they were both unaware that quietly sneaking up behind them was the blue haired Otaku herself. Cat like grin on her face, she carefully snuck up behind the twins and listened in to their conversation.

''I'm sure that Konata has a good reason for being so late, maybe her alarm didn't go off'' suggested Tsukasa but Kagami didn't buy that lame excuse for a second, she didn't believe that something as simple as an alarm clock failing to not go off was really a proper excuse for a high school student even if it was Konata.

''No way Tsukasa That's an excuse for a normal person like you or me but knowing Konata she stayed up all night playing games or watching anime as usual'' groaned Kagami as she knew how predictable Konata could really be in fact she knew that more then anyone.''That's the excuse she always gives us Tsukasa and I doubt today's going to be any different if you want me to be honest''

''Aww sweet Kagamin knows me too well!'' said Konata as she humbly whispered her words into the ear of the Tsundere who immediately jumped back in horror. The twins bumped into each other and sent the other crashing down onto the concrete floor bellow. Tsukasa immediately started to cry and this was enough to make Kagami snap. She was now angry enough to show her true anger towards Konata who was laughing at the sight of the two twins moaning in pain.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!'' screamed an infuriated Kagami as she got back up to her feet with fire in her eyes.

''I'm sorry but I so couldn't resist, you both just looked so cute waiting for me for so long'' Konata giggled

''You nearly gave us both Heart Attacks you idiot!'' yelled Kagami but still all Konata did was laugh and this made Kagami even angrier ''Tsukasa are you ok?'' Kagami helped Tsukasa back onto her feet and calmed her sister down as she sobbed and moaned in pain as her elbow was raw red and a sharp pain was coming from it .

''Yeah I'm fine sis, don't worry about me'' Tsukasa groaned as she frantically rubbed her elbow to make the pain go away but to no avail, the long and aching pain was not going away.

''Apologize to Tsukasa right now!'' Kagami ordered but Konata assumed that she was just kidding and didn't take her seriously. ''It's only a sore elbow Kagamin, she's fine''

''I don't care if you made me nudge her ever so slightly, I want an apology for being so reckless!'' said Kagami in a cold voice. This time Konata took her seriously, she knew when Kagami was angry and this was really angry Kagami.

''Sorry Tsukasa I hope that I didn't hurt you'' apologized Konata and with that Tsukasa immediately smiled at Konata for she was happy to hear Konata apologize.

''It's already forgotten about Kona chan'' smiled Tsukasa ''Accidents happen and I know you didn't mean it''

''So what's the excuse this time Konata?,was it another all nighter or is it a normal excuse that normal people use for a change?'' asked Kagami who was determined to find out what had kept Konata from arriving on time. She was expecting the usual excuse and wasn't prepared to let the cocky and arrogant Konata simply say her excuse and move on as if nothing ever happened, not this time.

''Well Kagami I was late because-'' Konata was quickly cut off by Kagami.

''Don't try and make something up shrimp, Tsukasa and myself are an hour late and it's all because of you'' said Kagami ''So will you just tell us the truth for once in your life so we can get going and try to explain to Miyuki why were so late''

'' If you'll let me explain and not cut me off then you'll know'' said Konata as she was starting to get the feeling that Kagami wasn't messing around with her and that she was in big trouble from her best friend. ''I was late because I decided to buy-'' but Kagami again cuts Konata off. Hearing the word buy drives Kagami right around the bend and it's here that Kagami decides to teach her friend a lesson.

''You were buying a new Manga or Game right? You are seriously unbelievable at times Konata Izumi you can't help yourself can you? Buying two or three copies off the same thing every time, and not to mention never coming off your computer but when you do it's to only to watch anime or read Manga'' Kagami took a deep breath before continuing her rant at the Otaku. Konata looked on with a shocked face as her friend listed her supposed faults, a feeling of sadness slowly edges it's way into her heart as she feels that she had really upset Kagami this time. Tsukasa decided to stand on the sidelines as she too was afraid of Kagami's sudden mood swing.

''And whenever we have something planned, you always turn up an hour late and say you were up all night playing a game or something lame like that, ''If you rang us up on your mobile, I wouldn't mind as much because at least we knew where you were but you never us it do you?''

Konata- Kagami, I was late because I took a detour to buy you-

But Kagami was no longer interested in Konata's excuses, she felt that Konata needed to hear what she too say. It was like Kagami had wanted to say this to her from the day they first met after Tsukasa introduced them to each other. Taking another deep breathe, she continued to release her anger towards the scared Otaku.

''And then all you do is spend the entire day reading the Manga you buy and ring us up to tell us all about it, you never listen to what we have to say do you! you try to get me to buy Manga even though you've told me all about it a million times before and pointing out everything you think is Moe about it, it's so embarrassing I mean-'' This time Tsukasa cut off Kagami as she felt that she was going to far after looking at the scared and upset face of Konata. Kagami was so busy yelling at her friend that she had failed to realise that Konata was slowly starting to cry, her cheeks lit up a rosy red and those emerald green eyes were flooding waterfalls.

''Sis, I think that's enough'' begged Tsukasa but her words fell on death ears as Kagami had a little anger left to release.

''Not now Tsukasa'' barked Kagami. Tsukasa didn't say another word, she turned away and put her hands in her ears to avoid hearing the banter and abuse Kagami was throwing at Konata. ''Konata needs to hear this because it's for her own good!'' Kagami now noticed the look on Konata's face but instead of stopping like everyone else would do, Kagami wanted to finish her off because she felt that she would be proud of herself for finally telling Konata how she truly felt. She didn't want to stop now and regret letting Konata get away with it again.

''You don't have much off a life do you Konata, all you ever do is live in your own world all day and all night'' It's no wonder Me, Tsukasa and Miyuki are your only friends! And you know what Konata, I Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you at all!'' Kagami screamed before breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her forehead. She felt like the massive weight that had been growing over the last year and a half was finally gone. Tsukasa turned around and saw that Kagami had finished, she saw Konata's frozen yet crying face and she felt terrible that she had allowed Kagami to do such a horrible thing to her friend.

Kagami you're not letting Konata-''

''Tsukasa please, stop defending her'' ordered Kagami ''you're not doing her any favours by babysitting her''.

But as Kagami was about to face Konata again, she was caught off guard by Tsukasa who gave her a look of disgust. Kagami didn't understand why she was doing so but got a hint as her sister approached her.

''You're not even giving Konata a chance to explain, all you're doing is embarrassing her in public!'' yelled a red faced Tsukasa. Kagami was taken a back by her sister's words but as she turned around she was horrified too see the small crowd surrounding them. A small group of children who were with their parents had witnessed the entire fight and most were cuddling their mothers from fear. The disgusted parents quickly left with their frightened children and as they left Kagami began to realise just what she had done.

_'Did I just say those horrible things, have I stored up that much anger that I had to let it out over something so small?''_ contemplated Kagami

After a minute of silence, Konata appeared to break her frozen face. Now that Kagami had finished she was going to tell Kagami what really had kept her so long and why she was an hour late. Opening a bag that she was carrying she pulled out a couple of boxes that said 'Pocky Sticks' which happened to be Kagami's favourite snack.

''I thought you might like something to eat...on the way to Miyuki's house'' muttered Konata as she stared into Kagami's eyes, her voice felt weakened and was without the usual comeback that Konata would have. ''I was late because I thought I would surprise you for a change but a lot of shops were sold out so I had to travel quite a distance because I thought it would make you happy'' explained a distraught Konata who then gently tossed the snacks towards Kagami but they slided across the ground and bumped against Kagami's black pump shoes. Konata quietly turned and walked into the train station, casually passing Tsukasa as if she wasn't there to wait alone on the platform.

Tsukasa felt like everything was coming down, she saw as Kagami was now the one with the frozen face, looking down at the snacks that Konata had worked so hard to buy just for her lay there.

''See what you've done Kagami! Kona chan did had a good reason for being late'' yelled Tsukasa as she was upset with Kagami for being so mean ''she tried to do something nice for you and all you do is chew her head off for it''

Kagami was in total shock, she was absolutely speechless and completely taken surprise by Konata's out of the dark gesture of kindness. Going into deep thought, Kagami felt awful and contemplated on what to do next.

'_What have I done, I went too far, I didn't mean to insult her like that. She was late because she bought me some sweets, she actually tried to be nice to me and I do that to her. I need to apologize'_

On the train platform, the train pulled into the platform where the silent Otaku was standing. Doors opening she stepped onto it as if she was a ghost, being so quiet. Tsukasa and Kagami ran onto the platform and dived onto the train as the doors closed. Quickly moving around the coaches of the train, they both were unable to locate Konata.

''I don't see her anywhere'' panicked Tsukasa

''Where could she be?'' said a worried Kagami who now wished that she could take back everything she had said. Why did she say that Konata had no life when in truth it was Konata that made her life interesting. The train pulled out of the station and into a tunnel with three girls on board, destined to meet their friend Miyuki who had some surprising and life changing news for them but would they all get their before their friendship crumbles like the Pocky Sticks Konata had purchased for Kagami?

End of Chapter 1


	2. Blazing Hot

Chapter 2 

Rainy Season had finished the week previous and ever since the Temperature was slowly rising as the days ticked away. The sun had rarely been seen over the last week and the days had been dull and mildly warm. Previously Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa were going to visit there friend Miyuki who wanted to tell them some big news that she couldn't tell them over the phone mainly because Miyuki's mother had accidentally dropped the phone into a watery filled sink whilst talking to someone trying to offer her a business share deal but got led into an hour discussion about their children. Kagami who has had enough of Konata and her lame excuses decided to give her a piece of her mind but unfortunately she chose the one time Konata had an excuse and had bought some sweets for Kagami as a gesture of their friendship.

Tsukasa and Kagami sat down on some seats aboard the train after a long search for Konata on the part of the train they got on but they have no luck in finding her. As the train made it's way down the line, Kagami stared out of her seat window with a concerned look on her face.

''She probably just sat down on one of the other parts of the train'' Tsukasa said trying to cheer Kagami up but Kagami didn't reply to her sister straight away as she couldn't get the thought of Konata with tears in her eyes out of her mind.

_'Konata never cries...ever'_ Kagami thought to herself _'Did I really hurt her feelings that much?'_

''Umm Sis I need to go to the toilet ok?''. Kagami lost in thought didn't hear her sister and continued to stare blankly at the the scenery. Tsukasa left her seat and made her way through the train carriages towards the toilet that was occupied at the other end to where it was located. Tsukasa looked out for any sign of Konata but still could not spot her anywhere on the train.

_'I hope she's alright'_ Tsukasa founds the toilet and tried to slide open the door but the door was locked and the occupied sign was lit up telling her that someone was already inside.

''Oh, I hope there not to long I forgot to go before we set off this morning'' she muttered to herself as she twisted her legs around the other and waited by the door for any signs that she could use the toilet but the minutes passed by and the train had stopped and departed two stations. Tsukasa waited for five more minutes before knocking on the door.

''Umm excuse me are you going to be long?''. Tsukasa asked but she didn't hear a reply so decided to knock again. ''Is anyone in there?'' She put her ear to the door and listened for a sign or a sound and after she concentrated to focus on any sound being made, she managed to hear someone trying to cry as quiet as possible from the other side of the door, their were a few sniffles and moans followed by the person blowing their nose.

''Are you ok in there?'' Tsukasa asks but the crying person doesn't reply to her making Tsukasa start to wonder what she can do to cheer this upset stranger up when she suddenly realized who it must be.

''Konata is that you?'' quietly asked Tsukasa

''Leave me alone Tsukasa'' replied a sobbing Konata

''Konata, talk to me I'm here for you'' assured Tsukasa ''I know that sis went to far but she didn't mean all off those mean things, she wants to apologize''

''Don't lie to me Tsukasa, she said to my face that I didn't have a life and that no one likes me'' cried Konata ''She made me think about my life and she's right!''

''That's not true Kona chan, I like you, Miyuki san likes you and Kagami definitely likes you'' Tsukasa told the crying Konata, determined to cheer her up. ''Please open the door so we can talk face to face, I'm worried about you''

''Kagami's not there is she?'' Konata quietly asked Tsukasa

''It's just me I promise'' responded Tsukasa in a kind and gentle voice that could melt the heart of any human being. After a silent minute where neither of them said a word, Tsukasa heard the door slowly unlock and as it slided open, it revealed the tearful face of the Otaku. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from constant rubbing. Her cheeks were wet from tears, her face resembled an emerald waterfall.

''Tsukasa, why do you like me?'' Konata asked Tsukasa in a stuttering voice

''Well, we both like the same Anime's and Manga's, your always in a good mood at school and everywhere else, I love spending time with you and you've always been nice to me over the last couple of years and everyone else you know, especially Kagami''.

''Then why is Kagami so mad with me Tsukasa, she must have had a reason to yell all off that abuse at me?'' Konata mumbled avoiding eye contact with Tsukasa as she was too upset.

Another minute of silence passed by with Tsukasa trying to think of something to say, something that would explain why Kagami suddenly snapped and embarrassed Konata in front of so many people.

''Well I can't give you an answer, so why don't we go back to her and you can ask her yourself'' Tsukasa suggested to Konata

When Tsukasa mentioned her sister's name, Konata looked up at Tsukasa with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. The thoughts of Kagami yelling at her replayed through her mind as she then considered going back into the toilet and slamming the door shut on Tsukasa.

''Tsukasa, I don't know if I can talk to Kagami yet. I don't know what to say to her and I'm more afraid of what she'll say to me''

''Well you'll have to speak to her before we get to Miyuki's house Konata, how do you think Miyuki will feel if she sees the two of you not speaking to each other'' Tsukasa said to Konata.

Konata understood what Tsukasa was saying but she still felt uncomfortable with confronting Kagami so soon after such a heated one sided argument. The train entered a tunnel and the train car got dark as Konata stared up to the ceiling of the car to contemplate on what to do next and as soon as the train came out of the tunnel she looked at Tsukasa and produced a smile.

''You're right Tsukasa, I bet that Kagami wants to apologize to me right now so let's go back to her before we get to our stop, oh and Tsukasa I want to thank you for being a good friend to me'' Konata said in a kind voice.

''You're welcome Konata, I'll always be here for you when the times are tough'' giggled Tsukasa, feeling good about herself for being able to be there for her friend in her hour of need. She was more used to receiving help from others rather then helping out one herself.

Konata dried the tears away from her eyes and gave Tsukasa a friendly hug. Tsukasa took a deep breath of relief she had persuaded Konata to speak to Kagami before they reached Miyuki's house which was now two train stops away, the two friends started to make their way back to Kagami, laughing with each other along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagami had been thinking the whole time about what to say to Konata and how she could apologize without upsetting her even more. She sat back into her seat and thought about the time she first ever met Konata at school and even back then she thought Konata was just as annoying as she is now but for some reason she enjoyed Konata's company as time passed by and no matter how much Konata bugged her and constantly embarrassed her at school over the last two years she had also always been there for Kagami in her own little way making her laugh and feel better when times felt tough. Kagami smiled to herself and felt happy about reliving such happy memories but was suddenly interrupted by a call on her mobile.

''Hello? Oh hey Miyuki, what's up?'' Kagami said to her friend in a happy and welcoming voice

''Hello Kagami san, I was actually wondering why you haven't arrived yet, its Quarter past eleven'' Miyuki asked Kagami in a worried voice for her friends not arriving after an hour when they had agreed to meet.

''Sorry Miyuki, Konata was late as usual this morning and we had to catch a later train'' explained Kagami in an apologetic voice ''I thought your phone was broken Miyuki did you buy a brand new one or something?''

''No, I'm calling you from the Iwasaki Residence'' giggled Miyuki ''Minami said I could use her phone but back to the point where are you, Konata and Tsukasa?''

Kagami hesitated for a couple of seconds before replying to Miyuki. Kagami didn't want to upset Miyuki by saying she had lost her temper at Konata so decided to try to not mention the argument to Miyuki.

''We're on a train towards your house, I promise we'll be there soon Miyuki'' said Kagami

''Oh, I see that's fine Kagami but I was rather worried that something had happened to you all but I'm glad you're all safe and sound so how long will you all be?''

''Well were about two stops away from the station closest to your house and then it's a ten minute walk so we'll be there about Twelve I hope that's ok Miyuki? Said Kagami

''That's fine Kagami, so how are Tsukasa and Konata this morning?'' Miyuki politely asked Kagami. As she was asked the question, her nerves shook up as she now had to tell Miyuki what had happened, taking a deep breath she was ready to tell her friend the story.

''Is something the matter Kagami?'' Miyuki asked her friend worryingly

''Me and Konata had a little argument at the station before we got on the train and Tsukasa must of gone off to find her when I was deep in thought, I haven't seen either of them for a while''explained Kagami

Kagami didn't want to think about yelling at Konata as she was still upset with herself for losing control like that but she felt that Miyuki should know what's going on as she was their friend as well.

'' Oh, well if you want to talk about it when you get here I'm more than happy to listen but I have to go now my mother's broken the washing machine again and I need to call a repairman, I swear she's more like a sister then my mother at times, I'll see you soon Kagami'' giggled Miyuki as she said her farewells to Kagami before putting down her phone.

Kagami was laughing and felt so much better after her friendly chat with Miyuki but was still wondering where Tsukasa was if she was with Konata. Tsukasa had been gone for most of the train ride so Konata must have been in a bad way or Konata didn't want to see Kagami and begged Tsukasa to sit with her somewhere else on the train. Kagami was about to get up and look for them but then she saw Tsukasa walk into the train carriage and was closely followed by the blue haired Otaku Konata. Kagami became nervous and she wasn't sure why at first, she was used to seeing Konata but she had never had to apologize to her before. As they got closer to Kagami, her nerves shot through the roof, her legs shaked and her heart was beating at an alarming rate. Before Kagami had a chance to speak, she was cut off by Konata.

''Umm hi Kagami, listen about earlier I wanted to say that-

''No Konata ,I'm the one that needs to say something to you'' said a nervous Kagami. ''Konata I am really sorry for all the horrible things I said to you earlier, I was way out of line and I didn't mean anything I said to you so I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and I hope that we can still be friends''

Kagami closed her eyes as her cheeks lit up. She waited for Konata to begin her onslaught of revenge but after a moment of silence, nothing happened. The train was nearly at the station and only had a little further to go as Konata looked at Kagami, she had never expected her to look so nervous, she had expected Kagami to still be mad with her and to blank her completely for the rest of the day but having Kagami try and apologize to her was unexpected and surprising to Konata, It brought a warm feeling into her heart.

''Wow Kagami I'm surprised'' softly replied Konata as she placed her hands onto her flat chest and blushed

''Surprised at what?'' stuttered a confused Kagami

''I'm surprised that you look so cute when you blush, its so Moe'' cheered Konata as she exploded in happiness

Kagami didn't realise that ever since Konata had entered the train car Kagami had gone a shade of red and she only got redder after what Konata had just said as she watched her friend dancing around in joy.

''I'm trying to be serious here Konata''

''Your right and you don't have to worry which I know you do a lot Kagami, I've forgotten all about it so you can relax''

''Good, I thought you wouldn't speak to me again Konata'' said Kagami as she did a sigh of relief after being forgiven.

Konata and Kagami stared at each other smiling both happy that they were friends once again. The train made a hasty stop into the station and the doors flew open.

''Come on you two we're here'' Tsukasa said to Konata and Kagami who had started to chat about how stupid they both were earlier. They both walked out side by side from the train and followed on after Tsukasa but as they left the station and started to climb up the hill that led towards the area that Miyuki lived in, Kagami stopped Konata by placing her hand on her shoulder.

''Ummm Konata before we go any further, I want to tell you something'' said Kagami

''Hmm what is it Kagami?'' asked Konata

''Those sweets you gave me earlier, I really appreciate the thought'' smiled Kagami as she revealed the boxes of sweets from her handbag. A smile came across Konata's face as she was happy that her gift had been accepted.

''No problem Kagami, I know you can never say no to those sweets, but knowing you they'll go straight to your thighs''

''What was that!'' said Kagami with a cold stare

''Just Kidding, enjoy them Kagami now come on let's not keep Miyuki waiting any longer, I want to her this news that she wants to tell us all so badly'' said a delighted Konata as she circled around Kagami. The Tsundere giggled as she watched Konata acting at least ten years under her age.

''Yeah come on sis'' Tsukasa yelled as she had already reached the top of the hill and was waiting for the others. Konata pulled Kagami along with her down the street towards Tsukasa. As Konata led Kagami up the hill, she felt an urge of happiness as a smile came across her face but she still broke free and walked alongside her afterwards. Tsukasa wondered if Konata was trying to hide the fact that Kagami had upset her and made her cry as she couldn't really believe that she could get over such emotions in such a short amount of time.

As they walked around the corner and down the next street which had Miyuki's and Minami's house's on either side The sun finally came all the way out and as Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa approached the area where Miyuki lived, the temperature had started to go up as a massive yellow light covered the city and the noisy Cicadas arouse.

''Man is it me or is it getting hotter and hotter today'' said Konata rubbing sweat of her forehead''

''I know what you mean'' replied Tsukasa ''it wasn't like this when we set off this morning''

''Well it must mean the summer weather's here, it'll be like this for a few months'' said Kagami

Konata lets out a disappointing moan

''Oh does that mean I have to put my Kotatsu away?''

''What you still have it out''! Kagami said a little shocked ''How can you still use that thing in this weather?''

''I know that it's July and all but I always feel cold at night so my dad said I could keep it out. You don't want me to feel cold do you Kagami'' said Konata as she rubbed up against Kagami's leg, sending a shiver through her friend.

''What, no of course not but couldn't you just put a jumper or an extra shirt on or something?'' muttered Kagami

''Hmm? Nope because it doesn't get the job done like a Kotatsu does'' replied Konata

''Well whatever do what you want Konata but were here now so let's change the subject'' sighed Kagami

* * *

Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa had arrived at Miyuki's house, Konata looked amazed at the size of Miyuki's house ,she thought that is was amazing and despite Miyuki saying that they don't have as many riches as Konata thought she just reckoned that Miyuki was just being modest, The truth was that she was in a way.

Tsukasa rang Miyuki's doorbell and almost as quickly as her finger left the buzzer, Miyuki opened the front door.

''There you all are, welcome to my home, come in, come in'' welcomed Miyuki

''Thank you'' said Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa as they took off their shoes and steeped into Miyuki's household. Miyuki leads the three girls into her living room and invites them to sit down on her sofa

''I'll go and get us some drinks, then I'll tell you all what you came up here to hear'' said Miyuki as she stepped out off the living room to fetch refreshments for her friends.

Tsukasa and Konata started talking to each other about how Miyuki's house is so big compared to theirs but Kagami struggled to get the thought of Konata being cold out of her mind, she imagined her out in the streets wrapping her tiny arms around her trying to keep herself warm. Kagami appeared on the scene and wrapped herself around the Otaku, she breathed on Konata's hands to warm them and fondled with her blue hair.

''Kagami, you know how I feel about you don't you'' said Konata

''I...I don't know what you mean'' replied Kagami ''I just can't let you freeze''

''It's ok Kagami, I feel the same way about you'' smiled Konata ''I always have and I want to show you how much you mean to me''

''...Konata''

''...Kagami''

But before Kagami could continue her imagination, she suddenly opened her eyes and realised that she had been dreaming. Kagami let out a loud huh which made Tsukasa and Konata turn and face her.

''You ok Sis''? Asked Tsukasa

''Oh yeah, I'm fine, totally fine... I just remembered I left my favourite novel at Ayano's house that's all'' laughed Kagami as she made up a lie to get out of her sudden dilemma.

''Silly Kagami, always leaving things where no one wants them'' Konata said laughing whilst poking Kagami's arm and that irritated her a lot.

''Oh, this coming from the girl who used to always leave her school books at school'' responded Kagami as she sniggered and Konata frowned

''Oh come on Kagami, I'm only trying to have some fun with you, lighten up a little'' sighed Konata

''I'm fine thank you, and will you please stop poking my arm please'' moaned Kagami as she tapped Konata's poking finger away.

''Fine, you know sometimes you can be no fun'' said Konata in an unhappy voice

''He he Kagami, Konata's only teasing you'' Tsukasa said trying to prevent Kagami starting another argument with Konata as she saw Kagami's expression change and thought she should prevent the inevitable.

Kagami returned to her happy and cheerful thoughts about Konata. '_Did I just think Konata was cute? Seriously why does that Blue Haired Otaku always have to irritate me? On our graduation day she made me come in late when everyone else was in the hall having the farewell assembly because she kept me up all night because I told her I read one of Tsukasa's Manga books and she spent most of the night asking me what it was and making remarks that she always knew I like Manga and that I have a secret stash somewhere that little brat! But we did have fun afterwards and I'll always cherish those memories. I can never make my mind up with her, one minute I can't stand her the next I can't get her out of my head. It won't last I bet by next week I'll forget all about these strange feeling' _she thought

Miyuki returned with a tray full of Green Tea and gave one to Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa before sitting down with one for herself.

''So Miyuki-'' said Kagami but was quickly cut off.

''So Miyuki what do you want to tell us?'' Konata said before Kagami had a chance to speak. Kagami stares daggers through Konata for that.

''Well last week my mother and I had a talk and we have decided to go abroad for a holiday again'' smiled Miyuki

''Oh that sounds lovely, Tsukasa said with a gleeful look in her eye. ''I've never been abroad before, it must be so nice''.

''He he well that's what I said to mother and she had a great idea'' said Miyuki in response to what Tsukasa had said.

''Why don't you invite your friends with you this time'' said Miyuki as she quoted her mother.

Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa all had their mouths wide open, they couldn't believe what Miyuki had just said to them Go abroad with her, they all felt like It was an offer of a lifetime for them.

''Go abroad, with Miyuki-san'' said Konata out loud. ''I'd love to go!''

''Whoa hang on Konata, Miyuki hasn't even said where yet'' said Kagami

''I don't care Kagami, I've never left Japan before'' responded Konata

''I'll go too'' Tsukasa said

''Wait Tsukasa we haven't even asked Mom and Dad if we can go yet'' moaned Kagami

'' But Mom and Dad are going away for two weeks and their leaving us behind, they can't say no can they?'' giggled Tsukasa

''True but are you sure about this, going to another country can be a life changing experience and you used to cry when we went to visit relatives down south. How will you react when your miles away in a distant land?'' asked Kagami

'' Kagami stop treating me like a baby, This is something I want to do, I want to have a life changing experience and meet new people, see some sights, have memories that I'll remember forever'' said Tsukasa who felt that Kagami should have no reason to say no.

''Yeah Kagami, live a little bit Konata said right up close to Kagami's face and which irritated Kagami even more.

''Are you telling me you don't want to come with us and have a life changing experience'' groaned Tsukasa

''FINE I'LL GO just get out of my face Konata please!'' yelled Kagami

''Yes, Kagami's coming'', Yells Konata and starts running around like a little child, Kagami had a small grin on her face as she secretly enjoyed it whenever Konata got happy but it quickly disappeared when Tsukasa notices but pretended she didn't see by quickly looking away.

''So Miyuki, which country is it that were going to visit'' Tsukasa politely asks

''Well we will be visiting some relatives in England'' replied Miyuki cheerfully

''Wow England'' said Kagami who suddenly sprang to life. ''I've always wanted to visit England''

''Whoa Kagami's getting excited all of a sudden'' declared Konata ''I'm getting excited as well''

''Huh, well I've read about England and I know a lot about it'' said Kagami in a proud voice ''It has a vast history and beautiful scenery''

''Your quite right'' smiled Miyuki

''I have a question Miyuki'' said Konata

''What is it Konata?'' asked Miyuki

''What's an England exactly?'' said a dumbfounded Konata

''You have got to be kidding me Konata' 'blurted out Kagami ''Your joking right?''

Kagami was stunned but quickly remembered that this is Konata that she was talking to and something like this shouldn't really be a surprise to anyone.

''What the only countries I've heard about outside of Japan are America and China'' replied Konata

''Well Konata,England is part of the United Kingdom which consists of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. Its part of Europe and its Capital is London, which is where we will be going.

''OOO, I've heard of London'' yelled Konata, ''it's mentioned in a few of my favourite Manga's like Negmia''

''Why am I not surprised'' muttered Kagami ''Seriously''

''Oh I almost forgot I also invited Minami to come as well so you can invite Yutaka as well if you want'' said Miyuki to Konata

''Awesome, this trip is getting better and better'' says Konata

''When are we going'' asked Tsukasa

''Well we were planning to go in Two Weeks, is that enough time for you three?'' asked Miyuki in response to Tsukasa's question

''Yeah of course it is, me and Tsukasa can get ready by then'' said Kagami

'' Well what about you Konata?'' said Miyuki

''I could be ready by tomorrow if you wanted me too Miyuki'' cheered Konata

''I'm glad you're all going to be coming with me and mother'' smiled Miyuki ''I'm so happy''

''Oh Miyuki, does London sell Anime and Manga and are the all the girls like you?'' asked Konata

''What do you mean like me?'' said a confused Miyuki

''You know always apologizing, tripping over your own feet, afraid of Contact Lenses, In other words do they all act Moe?'' asked Konata as if her life depended on it

''Don't answer that Miyuki, Konata's gone into Otaku Mode, then again she's always in Otaku Mode'' sniggered Kagami.

''Why would you want to buy Anime and Manga anyway, we live in Japan, Manga comes from here you moron, how would you buying Manga in London be any different?'' asked Tsukasa

''Because then I'll have Manga from the other side of the world and in a different language?'' declared Konata

''So buy a book that you won't be able to read because you don't know how to read or speak English. Yeah that makes sense'' sighed Kagami

''Oh come on Kagami, I'll just look at the pictures as usual'' laughed Konata

''But that's pointless because you could just buy a Manga book from here and just do that, wait you do!... You know what do what you want I don't care'' moaned an exhausted Kagami

''I can't wait to go and see the sights'' said Tsukasa with an excited face

''Oh yes England is a beautiful place to visit, I've been four times and I've loved the countryside in the Lake District'' Said Miyuki

''And who knows maybe Kagami will find a guy who isn't scared of her there'' teased Konata

''Oh ha ha very funny Konata, Maybe you'll find a guy who won't mistake you for a little kid!'' responded Kagami

Konata chose to ignore that comment and finish off her Green Tea.

Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa spent the rest of the day at Miyuki's house talking about what they will do when they go to London. As the afternoon went on the sound of Cicada's got louder and the heat was soon unbearable. Konata, Tsukasa and Kagami were preparing to go home and begin preparations for their trip to England

''Ok guys let's do a toast'' Konata raised her glass of Green Tea up into the air.

''To England and all plane load of Manga an anime I'll purchase''

''To England he he and my Life changing experience'' Tsukasa was next to join in

''To England and its beautiful sights and scenery'' Miyuki was next

Kagami didn't raise her glass and just sat there staring at the three girls laughing and enjoying themselves

''Come on Kagami, join in'' Konata said

''No I'll just watch'' said Kagami with a look of annoyance on her face

''I'm not having that''

Konata puts her glass down and goes over to Kagami; Konata pulls Kagami up and pulls her over to Tsukasa and Miyuki. Kagami with a face as red as a cherry wants to sit back down but because Konata wants her to join in she feels that this is something she must do but doesn't know why. Kagami notices that Konata is actually colder then she is.

''So she wasn't making it up'' whispered Kagami so Konata couldn't hear her

''Ok Konata I'll do it just stop embarrassing me''

''Great that's my Kagami''

Tsukasa and Miyuki laughed and Kagami eventually laughed as well

''Alright then when I say three we all say To England and to all the Manga and Anime''

''No way let's have something sensible Konata'' Kagami said with a serious yet happy look

''Ok then what shall we say Kagami'' asked Konata

''Hmm how about ''To England and Ummm how about To England and the good time we'll have there''

''That's a good one sis''

''Let's do it'' said Miyuki

''Ok now altogether on three 1-2-3''

''TO ENGLAND AND THE GOOD TIME WE'LL HAVE THERE''

They all raise their glasses to the sky but since Konata is a little smaller than the other three she can't go as high so she tries to jump up but falls forward and knocks Miyuki and herself down to the floor.

''Miyuki are you ok?'' asked a worried Kagami

''Oh yes I'm fine how are you Konata'' asked Miyuki as she lead on the floor with Konata on top of her.

''I'll say this, I'm glad Miyuki's massive breasts broke my fall, I don't even have a scratch because of those fantastic beauties''

Miyuki goes three times redder then Kagami had done the entire day.

''I've said it once and I'll say it again Konata your like a pervy old man''

* * *

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Can You Like Both?

Chapter 3

A week had passed by since Konata and the others were invited to England with Miyuki and her mother. Yutaka and Minami had both said they would go as well. Today Konata and Yutaka were going to go into Tokyo to buy Cameras for the big trip and It was eight in the morning as Konata was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.

'_Can't believe in one week I'll be going to England, Seeing all the sights and of course bringing back as much Manga and anime DVDs as possible, It's a good thing that England and Japan are in the same DVD region as each other'. _

But all week Konata had struggled to get the argument with Kagami out of her mind. She had managed to prevent Kagami catching on that she had actually upset her and as far as Konata knew, Kagami had no idea that she had made Konata cry.

'If _Kagami saw me cry, I would never be able to live it down. Ahh why am I thinking like this, I've never worried like this before. So why am I starting now all of a sudden?' _

Konata was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. It was Yutaka. Yutaka walked into the room slowly and with a big smile on her face sat next to Konata on her bed

''Onee Chan I just wanted to thank you for inviting me and Minami Chan to England with you guys''

''No problem Yutaka, it'll give you and Minami some time to get to know each other if you know what I mean''

''Huh what do you mean, I don't see Minami Chan in that way, we're friends I swear_!'' _

''Right, so you just blush continually at her and you always stutter around her whenever you try to speak to her''

''I just don't want to say anything stupid or immature in front of her that's all, I swear!''

''It's ok Yutaka I was only joking, besides Yutaka there's something on my mind that I want to tell someone. But promise me you won't laugh at me''

''Of course I won't laugh at you Onee Chan, How could I after everything you've ever done for me your like a sister to me and I admire and look up to you''.

Konata and Yutaka stared at each other

''Ok here goes, last week when I was going to Miyuki's house for the day I was running a little late and Kagami was mad with me. She's yelled at me before but this time it was different. She sounded so serious and I felt a pain I had never felt before. Kagami made me cry''.

''Seriously but Konata I've never seen you cry before. Remember when you came to visit me at Yui Nee Sans and we went to the park. You fell of the swings when you reached the top and broke your arm. I couldn't stop crying but you just got up and laughed. What did she do to make you cry''?

''She yelled at me, said I had no life and asked why we were still friends''

''But Kagami yells at you all the time, everyday at school I always see you two arguing about something''

''I know but this time it was different''

''Konata this is weird, you haven't said one anime reference yet. You're being serious aren't you?

''Am I that predictable Yutaka?''

Konata's smile returned, she felt that she could tell Yutaka anything because Yutaka would never judge her no matter what.

''Well Onee Chan have you talked to Kagami about her making you cry?''

''What! I can't do that she'll laugh at me, if she laughs at me I might cry again''

''There's nothing wrong with crying Onee Chan, besides Kagami is a nice person and I bet if you just tell her she won't laugh''

Suddenly a thought came into Yutaka's head

'_Is Onee Chan in love with Kagami? She's never cried in front of anyone before and I notice her beginning to blush and her hands tremble whenever I mention Kagami'_

''Onee Chan there's something I want to ask you''

''Sure ask me anything Yutaka''

Yutaka took a deep breath praying she wasn't about to make a huge mistake and ask Konata something she wouldn't feel comfortable answering.

''Call me silly if you like Konata but are you developing feelings for Kagami?

Konata shot up from the bed with a look of shock. She couldn't believe how Yutaka could possibly tell that deep down she really cared for Kagami but she reminded herself that even though these feelings existed she had always denied that they were there because she doubted that Kagami would ever see her as partner.

''I'm sorry Onee Chan I shouldn't of asked something so personal, please don't be mad with me . Forget I said anything ok''

Konata didn't respond straight away because she couldn't find the words. Ever since Konata was introduced to Kagami by Tsukasa she slowly started to develop feelings about her. She would have sleepless nights because she couldn't stop thinking about what life would be like if Kagami was her girlfriend. But she would always end up crying until the sun rose and it continued up to this very day.

''Yutaka I can trust you right?''

''Of course you can Onee Chan you can tell me anything and I promise I'll help you all I can and give you the support you need''

''I... I think I'm in love with Kagami!'' yelled Konata

Konata collapsed back onto the bed with a huge sigh of relief. She had never told anyone she liked another girl before and she felt in her heart that one day she would tell Kagami these feelings and that they would be together forever.

''That's great Onee Chan, You've fallen in love''

''But I'm too afraid to tell Kagami how I feel. If she rejects me then... then-''

A tear goes down Konata's cheek at the thought of being rejected by Kagami

''Then she'll still be your friend. Don't forget we're going to England, you'll have plenty of time to tell her''

''That's right! I forgot about the trip. I'll tell Kagami how I feel in England, that's perfect Yutaka''

Konata wiped away her tears and her confidence returned. Yutaka had lit a fire in her heart,A fire so passionate that Konata felt it will never burn out.

''I need to research everything I can about England and impress Kagami''

''Seeing this Yutaka felt like she could do anything and that nothing could get in her way''

'_If Onee Chan can confess her feelings for Kagami then I'll confess to Minami in England too!' _

''Is something on your mind Yutaka? You have a face that says you're planning to do something''

''Onee Chan I'm going to tell Minami that I want to be with her when we get to England and I hope you'll support me!'' hoped Yutaka

Yutaka closed her eyes in fear that Konata would say that she's too young and that she doesn't understand what she's saying but all she felt was Konata pulling Yutaka in for a hug.

''We'll both do our best Yutaka. You and I will go to England single and we'll come back to Japan different people and I promise I'll help you with Minami and you give me support with Kagami Promise?

''I promise that you're the best sister I could ever ask for Konata and I want to you to know If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you'' cheered Yutaka

''You called me Konata Yutaka, you've never called me by my name before'' giggled Konata

'' Oh, I hope you don't mind I wanted to feel more grown up and make you proud, So if you'll let me I'll start calling you Konata from now on''.

''I just know Minami will feel the same way about you as you do about her'' said Konata

Yutaka felt so happy. She didn't want this moment with Konata to end and from here on out she would be trying to win Minami's heart and she was frightened of the journey that lay ahead of her.

''Thank you very much Konata.''

''Now then let's go shopping Yutaka, we can't go to the other side of the world without bringing back memories that will last a lifetime!

* * *

Miyuki was on the phone to her relatives in England. It turns out that they have to travel to America for a funeral and will stay with some over relatives for a while. But they insist that Miyuki still brings her friends and that they can use the house while they are away. They also told Miyuki about where to go and what to see in London. Miyuki's mother walked in just as Miyuki put the phone down.

''So what did they say Miyuki?''

''We can still go and live in the house. They also said they would be gone for a month so we can stay throughout all of August and return on the first of September''.

''Oh, I can't wait to get there and use that massive bath that they have, it's the size of an Olympic swimming Pool.''

''Oh mother you know it's not that big'' said Miyuki

''Oh I know but I have such fond memories of England after all I spent my childhood there and it was where I and your father went on our honeymoon. He took me to the Ritz hotel in London and let me tell you he spoilt me rotten then he took me to a beach in Cornwall and one thing led to another and nine months later you were born''.

''Remember when you were four and I took you to England for the first time? We went to Dover and stood on the cliffs and stared out to the beautiful ocean in front of us. And then you nearly went off the edge''.

''WHAT? I don't remember that!'' declared Miyuki

''Well from what I can remember you said you wanted to swim with the mermaids. I nearly didn't catch you, it was a close one. Good thing your Father decided to come with us''.

''Dad saved my life?'' said a shocked Miyuki

''Oh yes, he was so worried afterwards he wouldn't let go of you, not until we got back to his Sister's house, even then it was difficult for him to let go. He cherished you and said you were the best thing England ever gave him so I love to visit England every now and then because it reminds me of your father's life and the White Cliffs of Dover was his favourite spot in the world''.

''I didn't know my father lived in England?

''Well he was born in Japan but his parents had to move to England because of a company they worked for and you're Father lived there for twenty years then he decided to come back to Japan to go to University and that's where he met me''.

''Why didn't you tell me about my father's life before?'' Miyuki asked her Mother

''I sometimes struggle to talk about your father Miyuki but you were eight when he died and when you asked me when he was coming back I couldn't bare talking about him to you''.

''Its ok mother, I understand'' sighed Miyuki

Miyuki's mother started to cry but turned so Miyuki couldn't see. Miyuki didn't mention her father for the rest of the day but didn't want the subject to be dropped altogether because she didn't know much about her father or how he lived his life and she knew that going to England was the best way for her to find out everything she wanted to know.

* * *

Tsukasa and Kagami had already bought cameras and had swapped money given to them by their parents for British Currency. Tsukasa had been excited and hyper ever since leaving Miyuki's house knowing she was going on holiday with Miyuki, her sister and Konata. But Kagami wasn't as excited as she wanted to be. She was sure that Konata would ruin this trip for her in some way and she was determined not to let that happen. All she wanted was Konata to behave and act normal for once and enjoy the experience. Kagami was writing in her diary when she looked up and saw the picture of her and her friends on their field trip to Kyoto last year.

''_That was a memorable trip. I remember it so well, I just wish that boy hadn't wasted his time writing that stupid letter to me if he only wanted a doll. I know it's cruel but when the other boys found out he liked that stuff they laughed at him so much he left school''._

''_I'm only mad because of the letter he sent to me. I thought it was a letter of ... I can't say it, the first boy to ever send me a letter like that and my heart got torn but I'm relieved Konata didn't find out if she did I'd never be able to live it down.''_

Tsukasa walked in telling Kagami it was only Seven days until the trip and Kagami replied by saying '' I know you walk in here every morning saying how many days there are to go and giggled''

''I'm sorry Kagami but I'm just really excited about going to England with you, Konata and Miyuki'' giggled Tsukasa

''But if you count the day's down it'll feel longer and longer before the trip actually happens. Try and keep busy and the days will go by quicker'' suggested Kagami

''Thanks Sis, I'm going to go shopping with Mom, Fancy coming along?'' Tsukasa asked her sister

''Nah your alright, I'll just stay here and read some of my books'' said Kagami

''Ok Sis, I'll bring you back some Strawberries from the supermarket and I'll make some Strawberry Shortcake for you tonight, how does that sound?'' asked Tsukasa

''That sounds fantastic Tsukasa'' Kagami said getting up from her desk.

''Good well I'll see you later Sis'' cheered Tsukasa

Kagami went back to writing in her diary and tried to concentrate but all of a sudden Konata popped in her head acting like the Otaku Kagami knows so well. Strangely enough Kagami smiled at the thought of Konata and going to London together with her sounded fun, as long as Konata behaved but for some reason that Kagami didn't know, she wanted Konata to act like she normally does.

'_She can be fun to be with when she's like that. In her own way she is cute-'_

Kagami stopped and started to panic about calling Konata cute again.

'_Ahh did I just call her cute again? No why can't I stop thinking about her. It's so strange she won't come out of my head. But do I want her too? OF COURSE I DO, who would want to think about that blue haired shrimp 24/7 anyway?' _

Kagami closed her diary and went to get a cold drink but she couldn't hold the glass steady as her hand was shaking and she spilled juice all over the floor.

'_Why is my hand shaking? I can't do anything with that stupid Otaku in my thoughts I need to go for a walk, that should calm me down' _Kagami thought

Kagami put on her coat, locked the house and set off down the street towards the city only muttering one word as she left her house

'_Konata...'_

* * *

One day to go until the trip and everyone had their things packed and ready. Well everyone except for Konata who would keep giving Kagami the same excuse every time she asked if she had packed her things.

''I'll do it later'' moaned Konata

''Konata, you'll keep saying that until the day comes and then you'll panic and you'll make us miss our flight'' moaned Kagami as she knew that she was right, she had no reason to be wrong since it was Konata.

''Relax Kagami, I'm only taking a few clothes, My DS, Camera and all of my Manga'' said Konata

''WHAT! Don't you need a toothbrush or your Pyjamas?'' said a unsurprised Kagami as she was expecting this from the get go.

''Oh yeah and them too'' laughed Konata

''Jeez your hopeless at times Konata, do you need me to come and help you pack or something?'' Kagami offered

Konata wanted to say yes so badly but knew she would do something stupid and make Kagami mad at her again and that would ruin the trip for everyone if these two start to fight again.

''No I'm fine Kagami; my Dad will help me pack my things ok?. I'll see you tomorrow at Miyuki's place bye'' said Konata before putting her cell phone down onto the bed.

Kagami didn't know what to say. Konata never finished a phone call with her so quickly or without asking Kagami some stupid question about a Manga that Kagami had never even heard off

'_What's wrong with Konata, she sounded like she couldn't get off the phone any quicker'_ thought Kagami

Konata looked at herself in the mirror and felt disappointed with herself that she said no to Kagami coming over and being with her for the evening. She imagined what may have happened if she had come over, would she have told Kagami that she was in love with her.

''I'm such a coward'' Konata muttered to herself as she lay on her bed

''Hey my daughter is no coward'' said Sojiro as he had been listening to Konata talking to Kagami over the phone. He was stood in her doorway with a look of confidence on his face.

Konata's father had walked in and stood next to Konata in the mirror. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

''Konata, I will not have you saying things like that'' said an annoyed Sojiro who didn't like his daughter's negative attitude.

''But Dad, you know about my feelings for Kagami?'' said Konata

''Of course I do kiddo, and I couldn't be any more proud of you'' smiled Sojiro as he looked into her green eyes.

''You mean you don't care that I have developed feelings for another girl?'' asked a shocked Konata

''No, in fact I support you all the way Konata and I know your mother would support you as well'' admitted Sojiro

''Dad...''

Konata started to cry, It wasn't everyday her dad said anything so heart warming to her but she was happy that she had her family behind her and that was all the confidence that she needed.

''Hey, no tears you. I'm not very good with a girl who cries'' laughed Sojiro

''I think you doing a great job now, for a pervert anyway'' said Konata who then went to hug her father tightly

''Thank you dad, I promise I'll do my best to win Kagami's heart'' promised Konata ''I'll make you and Mom proud''

''That's my girl, now then let me help you pack. Tomorrow's the last time I see you for a month and I want to spend time with my daughter if that's alright with you?'' asked Sojiro

''Just try and stop me dad'' Konata had a massive smile on her face and she dragged her dad into her bedroom to pack everything she needed. She felt that nothing could stop her from accomplishing her goal of winning the Tsundere's heart.

''Oh and afterwards we can play games together and read Manga, what do you say dad?'' asked Konata

Sojiro started to laugh and nodded in response to his daughters suggestion.

''It didn't take you long to get to being Konata again'' smiled Sojiro

Sojiro thought to himself '_But that's what everyone loves about you Konata, and I know Kagami will too.'_

''Oh and one more thing dad, when me an Kagami become a couple you can't watch us have sex'' teased Konata

''Oh come on, what makes you think I was going to have a sneak peek?'' said Sojiro as if he had been insulted

Konata just laughed and went to get ready for the big day tomorrow when she would travel to England and hopefully confess her true feelings to Kagami, the mere thought of kissing her soft lips excited Konata to a full extent.

* * *

Meanwhile Yutaka was asked to assist Minami with her packing at Minami's house, They had been talking earlier about boys and how Minami hoped she would find one in England but Miyuki had told her to not focus on finding a boyfriend and to just enjoy the trip and find a boyfriend when they return to Japan. Yutaka noticed that Minami seemed distracted about what Miyuki had said to her.

''Yutaka, I know I asked for your help today but I asked you over for another reason as well'' admitted Minami

''Have I done something wrong Minami?'' asked Yutaka who seemed confused by Minami's facial expression.

''No of course not Yutaka, I just wanted to ask you a few questions?'' said Minami ''I hope that's ok''

''Oh, ok ask away Minami, I'll give you my honest answer each time I promise'' declared Yutaka

''Alright then first question Do you think I'm quiet Yutaka?'' Minami nervously asked her friend

''Minami, you're my best friend in the whole wide world you always cheer me up and make me feel happy'' smiled Yutaka ''But there can be times where you tend to keep to yourself so my answer is your quiet sometimes'' answered Yutaka

''I appreciate your honest answer Yutaka, That's why I asked you because I knew you would never lie to me.''

''Really Minami that means a lot to me'' cheered Yutaka who was so happy to make Minami happy

''Ok then next Question,Do you think boys like me?'' asked Minami

''Any boy that made fun out of you is an idiot Minami, If I was a boy I'd like you'' smiled Yutaka

Minami slightly blushed, She was touched that Yutaka cared about her this much and felt lucky to have a friend as sweet as her.

''Umm, thank you Yutaka, That was touching'' giggled Minami

''Oh I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Minami'' moaned Yutaka

''I noticed that you don't call me Minami Chan any more Yutaka'' said Minami ''Why is that?''

''Well the thing is I thought I would sound more grown up if I just called you by your first name'' giggled Yutaka

''That's fine then Yutaka this is the final question and I want an you to not hold back just because your my best friend'' said Minami in a serious tone of voice

''I promise I'll be honest'' said Yutaka ''You can count on me''

'' Ok then, Yutaka do you think I could attract a boy in England?'' Minami asked her friend, hoping for a positive response

Yutaka's heart started beating faster all of a sudden. _'She wants a boyfriend? But I wanted to tell her how I feel about her when were in England. What do I say now?'_

''Yutaka are you ok?'' Minami asked Yutaka

''Yes I am fine but I think that you could get a boyfriend easily Minami But why would you want a boyfriend from England? It's nearly at the other side of the world and they only speak English. I don't think long distance relationships turn out well'' said Yutaka who hoped she could talk her friend out of her idea.

Yutaka wanted the ground to just swallow her up, that moment was the most difficult moment of her life.

''Well I appreciate your honesty Yutaka Thank you very much'' smiled Minami

''Umm Minami I want to ask you a question now'' said a nervous Yutaka

''Ok then what do you want to know?'' Minami asked Yutaka

Yutaka thought for a few seconds wondering if she should ask her and decided she needed to know what Minami's opinion was. She took a deep breath and-

''What's your opinion on a boy liking another boy? Or a girl that likes another girl?'' Yutaka curiously asked Minami

Minami stepped back in total shock. She had never in her life thought about gay relationships. What interested her more was why Yutaka wanted to know about such a thing, she had no idea how to respond but thought about it for a minute before coming up with what she thought to be the perfect answer to give her friend.

''Well Yutaka, in my opinion I think that boys and girls were made to fall in love with the opposite sex. If boys went out with other boys then there would be no point in females existing and the same with girls. If they went out with other girls then there would be no point in boys would there?''

Yutaka remained silent thinking to herself _'Is__ she right are having these feelings for another girl... wrong? Am I some kind of freak, I don't want to think about this any more It's too painful' _

''I'm sorry Minami, but I have to go home, I'm feeling a little ill''

''Oh do you need some cough medicine or do you want me to walk you home?''

''No I'm fine thank you'' said Yutaka rushing to put her shoes on and get out of Minami's house as quick as she could

''Are you sure Yutaka?'' said Minami in a kind voice

''Yes I'm telling you I am fine! Just leave me alone'' yelled Yutaka

Yutaka ran away from Minami's house and kept going until it was completely out of her sight. Minami didn't know what to make of what just happened. Why would Yutaka run away from her like that?

''Did I do something wrong?'' Minami thought as she watched Yutaka running away from her. She thought about going after her but found that she couldn't do so as she was afraid of making the situation worse.

Yutaka ran into a local park towards some unoccupied swings and broke down in tears, She thought she was a monster for how she felt about Minami and how she thought that she wasn't normal for having special feelings towards a girl instead of a boy.

Yutaka's phone rang and she pulled it out of her coat pocket, It was her cousin Konata calling.

''Hey Yutaka, how's it going?'' asked a happy Konata

''Oh I'm ok just on my way home now'' said Yutaka as she tried to hide her crying but couldn't contain the emotions that were flowing through her body.

Konata could hear Yutaka crying through the phone and she knew that all was not well with her cousin.

''Some thing's wrong isn't it Yutaka?'' asked Konata

''No like I said I'm ok'' moaned Yutaka

Yutaka didn't want to lie to Konata but she wanted to forget about her encounter with Minami as quickly as she could but at the time felt impossible.

''Actually Konata I need to ask you something that I need to know before we leave tomorrow'' said Yutaka.

''Ok Yutaka, you told me you'd be there for me and I'm here for you as well'' said Konata

''Why do you like girls and not boys Konata?'' asked Yutaka

Konata took a while to reply because she didn't know at first herself. An image of Kagami appeared in her mind, she was smiling and Konata had all the inspiration she needed to explain to Yutaka.

''Yutaka I don't hate boys, as a matter of fact I like boys as well as girls'' admitted Konata

''But I'm confused Konata, how can you like both?''

''I didn't admit this to myself at first Yutaka but I am a Bi sexual'' said Konata

Konata felt like another weight was gone from her shoulders. Over the last week she had admitted her feelings towards Kagami to herself and had also admitted that she was a Bi sexual.

''So you can like both if you want to'' ''said Yutaka

''Of course you can Yutaka but I feel that I was born this way so I don't know if it comes along afterwards''

Yutaka knew that now was the time to tell Konata what had happened with Minami. She knew that she had to be brave and not be a little kid as she was often mistaken for.

''Konata, Minami said she didn't like girls and thought that it was wrong to do so'' sobbed Yutaka

''Oh Yutaka, I'm so sorry, I know it's hard but you can't force someone to like something that you do But don't let this get to you, If you do your trip to England will be the worst time of your life''.

Yutaka needed someone to hold her and never let go of her and to tell her that it was going to be alright, She wanted it to be Minami but she knew Konata was just as good.

''As soon as you get back we'll have Ice Cream and Cake. That always cheers me up and I know you need cheering up''.

''Thank you Konata, I don't care what Kagami says about you being lazy or pathetic, you're the kindest person I know and If she can't see that then It's her loss.

''You better get home soon Yutaka, there's a massive hug waiting for you and it's nice and warm

Yutaka wiped her tears away and started to run home and express her emotions by hugging Konata, At this moment Konata was the only person Yutaka could rely on and she wanted to show Konata that she can overcome this.

* * *

The day everyone had waited for had finally arrived. The sun rose into the sky and shone through Miyuki's bedroom window. Her alarm clock went off at the time it was set and the pink haired beauty slowly rose out of her bed before She opened her curtains and opened her window to let some fresh air in, She looked outside thinking about all of her friends that will soon be arriving with suitcases and smiles, ready to set off to the other side of the world together.

Miyuki was looking forward to the next month, August had now begun and her journey to discover her father's life was about to begin but Miyuki had something else that was on her mind.

'_I wish I had someone to love. My mother and father loved England. I want something to happen to make me love it as well But who am I kidding, I always just stay in the background while everyone else has all the fun. I wish I wasn't so shy and nervous all the time'_

Miyuki was about to turn to go and get changed when she spotted a sight that meant the games and adventures were finally about to start, Kagami and Tsukasa had arrived in her driveway with their suitcases and all.

End of Chapter 3

Lucky Channel

''Hello everyone it's me the one and only Akira Kogami with the special edition episodes of your favourite show of all time LUCKY CHANNEL!

''And I am Minoru Shiraishi her assistant, this show is to interview a character once in a while whilst there on their trip.''

''But since we can't wait until they get there, we decided to interview a character right now.''

''That's right Akira and our first guest shall be Ayano Minegishi''

Ayano- wow I'm honoured, truly I am

Akira- Wait a minute why the hell is she a guest, she isn't even in this fan fic!

Minoru- But there's a question that everyone wants to know about her

Akira- Well whatever I don't care as long as I get paid for this you can invite a Walrus next time

Minoru- Anyway here's the question. Who is this boyfriend of yours Ayano?

Ayano- Huh what?

Minoru- Well he never appears in the anime show or the manga but it clearly states that you have a boyfriend so who is he?

Ayano- Well I...

Akira- Let me guess you typed that entry into just so people would give your character more attention right?

Ayano- NO! My boyfriend's real, he's real. He just-

Akira- Well we're out of time, join us again next time whenever that is.

Minoru- No so close

Akira- Is this why were doing this show just so you can figure out things like the mystery of Ayano's boyfriend

Minoru- You has no idea how lonely I get when I'm not doing this show

Akira- Like I care. See you all later.

Akira- BY-

Minoru- BYE ME

Akira- YOU STOLE MY LINE YOU SON OF A-


	4. Planes,Konata and no Manga

Chapter 4

**Miyuki's Mother opened the door and welcomed Kagami and Tsukasa inside. Miyuki got changed very quickly and rushed downstairs to greet her friends. Today was going to be a day where they would all travel from Japan across the skies of the world to England for month's worth of sightseeing and relaxation and Miyuki wanted this trip to be perfect**.

''Good morning Miyuki'' Kagami and Tsukasa said at the same time

''And a very good morning to the both of you as well'' said Miyuki with a smile that could warm anyone's heart. ''I must say you're a little early; we're not setting off for another hour yet.''

''I know but Tsukasa was so excited she wanted to come here as soon as possible so our dad gave in and drove us here a little earlier. I hope that's ok''

''It's more than ok, have you two had any breakfast yet?

''Well I have but Tsukasa was in such a rush she forgot to have any. But that's my sister for you''

**Tsukasa giggled a little. Miyuki had always in a way been there for Tsukasa a little more than Konata and Kagami. After all Tsukasa was the first friend that Miyuki made at High school and they had always been close friends. **

''Well Tsukasa if you would like to follow me, we can get you something to eat before the taxi's arrive''.

''Really thank you so much Miyuki, I hope I'm not being a burden''.

''You have never been a burden Tsukasa''.

**Tsukasa followed Miyuki towards the kitchen and left Kagami in the hallway. Kagami was then invited to sit down in the living room, read a book and wait for Konata, Yutaka and Minami to arrive, Kagami got out a book she was going to read on the plane and started the first chapter. Miyuki made Tsukasa some green tea, Toast with Jam and some cereal. Shortly afterwards another knock was heard at the door. It was Minami who came in and joined Kagami in the living room. Minami needed to talk to somebody about Yutaka's behaviour last night and Minami thought she would give Kagami a chance. **

''Good morning Kagami''

''Good morning Minami, are you ready for the trip?

''Umm yes but before that I need to talk to somebody and I was wondering if I could talk to you''

''Of course Minami here sit next to me and ask me whatever you want''

**Minami sits down next to Kagami with a feeling that Kagami will be able to answer her question and not run away like Yutaka did for a reason that Minami couldn't figure out**

''Last night Kagami I was thinking about... love''. Love well what is it that you want to know Minami. Is there a boy that's caught your eye or something.''

''No well not yet but this is about something Yutaka said to me last night. Minami stopped for a minute but Kagami gave her a look that said it was ok to continue. She asked what I thought about same sex relationships''.

''Same sex relationship she must of got that from Konata''

''Well I told her that I thought that Boys and Girls are meant to be together and she ran away crying''

''I see and have you tried to speak to her since?''

''I didn't dare, I could tell she was upset so I decided to leave it until I'm ready to talk to her about it.''

''Hmm Minami, you have to remember that Yutaka is young and not mature enough to fully understand relationships yet. She probably misunderstood a Yaoi or Yuri manga that Konata told her about or something''.

**Minami listened to what Kagami said and understood that Yutaka is still young but still felt that I would be awkward talking to Yutaka so soon. **

''Listen Minami, I know you feel that it will be difficult to speak to Yutaka so soon but just tell her that you want to enjoy this trip with her and to not let last night ruin this opportunity of a lifetime''.

''Thank you Kagami, I didn't know what to do this morning but now I know what to do''.

''I'm glad I could help'' Kagami smiled and started to show Minami the book she was reading and soon the two were laughing like schoolgirls.

**Konata and Yutaka arrived but Yutaka was nervous and asked for a word with Konata before entering the house. **

''I can't do it Konata, I'm too scared''

''You can do this Yutaka, I believe in you. All you have to do is talk to her.''

''But what about my feelings for her, I want to confess my feelings for her.''

''I know but you need to be patient, if she's looking for a boyfriend then you have to be a friend and support her best you can for now''. ''Remember what I told you last night you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to and if Minami doesn't like girls then that's her decision and she has every right to it''.

Yutaka fully understood what Konata meant and after she thought about it she quickly ran towards Miyuki's front door and knocked on it with Konata close behind.

''Hello Yutaka and Konata come in come in''

''Thank you Mrs Takura'' said Yutaka

''Oh Konata I was meaning to ask you something.''

''Sure ask away Mrs Takura''

''Now you may not have been told but Miyuki is hoping to find out everything about her father when we arrive in England and she's worried that no one will be there for her, So I wanted to ask if you and the others will support her for me.''

''Of course we'll support her; after all I know what it's like to have one parent. I know what she's going through so she can count on me.''

''Oh thank you Konata your a good friend to my Miyuki.''

''It's no problem at all. Miyuki's done so much for us all it's the least we can do''.

''Oh and there's one more thing Konata. I haven't told Miyuki yet but I won't be staying with you when we arrive in England. Our family has asked me to come to America for the funeral and I said I would so I'm hoping all of you will behave and look after each other until I return.''

''You don't need to worry at all Mrs Takura, I'll be on my best behaviour and I promise I'll only annoy Kagami''.

''I heard that you know'' said Kagami who had noticed that Konata was here now. Kagami gets up from her seat and walks towards Konata. Mrs Takura goes into the kitchen to check on Miyuki and Tsukasa.

''I was only joking Kagami'' said Konata while laughing

''Yeah we'll it had better be a joke Konata, I've waited for years to go on holiday abroad and I won't have you ruin it for me with your Immature behaviour''.

''I want to enjoy it to Kagami see look what I bought yesterday''

**Konata brings out a book which says. _Guide book_ _to the British Isles_**_. _

''Oh your actually making an effort'' said Kagami who was actually a little surprised that Konata remembered the place they were going to.

''Yep I'm going to learn as much as I can about England before we get there.''

''Are you ok Konata you never try to learn anything that's educational. And I mean ever''.

''Well I thought that this trip would be a great way to start and I was beginning to get annoyed of your constant taunts Kagami''.

Konata walks by Kagami into the living room area and sits down to read her book. Kagami isn't sure what's happening at the moment. ''_Konata really was upset with me last week. She's only doing this because of what I said. I'm impressed but I'm not going to let her know that''. _Kagami had a long thought and finally decided that she would try to be nicer to Konata on the trip. '_'If she's making an effort then the least I can do is support her. This could be the beginning of a new start for Konata. She may even stop being so obsessed with Manga and Anime''. _

Kagami shut the door and returned to her seat to continue her book until the Taxi's arrived.

**Yutaka asked Minami to meet her in the kitchen for a quick chat. Tsukasa and Miyuki had gone upstairs so Miyuki could pack a few more possessions. Yutaka wanted to apologise before they set off so the trip didn't start badly. **

''Umm Minami I just wanted to apologise for running away from you last night. I know it was childish and immature and I hope you don't hate me for yelling at you''.

''Don't be silly Yutaka; I could never get mad at you. And of course we're still friends, I hope we get to spend a lot of the trip together, that's if you want to''.

''Yes of course I do but what about finding a boyfriend?

''I still want to do that but I would feel a lot more confident if you were by my side supporting me Yutaka''.

''I'll support you all the way Minami, I promise you that I will''.

**Yutaka went in for a hug and Minami accepted it. Yutaka was happy, they were friends again. **

A car horn was heard outside.

''Everyone the Taxis are here, get your suitcases and bring them outside'' said Mrs Takura who went upstairs to help Miyuki and Tsukasa

**Everyone packed their suitcases into the two taxis. Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Mrs Takura got into the first taxi and Konata, Yutaka and Minami got into the second taxi. Miyuki took a last look at her house as the taxis set off towards Narita International Airport and thought ''_I wonder if I'll be the same person when I return here''_. The taxis pulled away from the street and Miyuki's house could no longer be seen. **

**The taxis pulled into the airport and everyone unloaded their suitcases and headed towards the check in counter. Soon afterwards Konata disappeared and that meant that no one could grab something to eat before they boarded the plane. It turned out that Konata had popped into a book shop and had bought three Manga books for the journey. Kagami was annoyed at this but everyone else said they could wait until they were served food on the plane. **

**Miyuki's mother decided to tell Miyuki that she wouldn't be with them in London for a few weeks. Miyuki was upset but understood that Miyuki's mother was needed with the family for the funeral in America. The two hugged and everyone waved off Miyuki's mother as she boarded her plane to New York. Miyuki watched as her mother's plane slowly disappeared towards the sun. Miyuki wanted to make her mother proud and knew that when her mother came to London she would be ready to ask about her father again.**

**Around one in the afternoon their flight to London was ready for boarding. Unfortunately Miyuki and Konata went to the wrong gate and got onto a plane heading for Vienna, Austria fortunately Miyuki realised they were on the wrong plane and managed to get off and make onto the right plane in time.**

''I'm sorry everyone, it was a mistake''.

''It's ok Miyuki, at least your here now on the right plane'' said Minami.

''Yeah Miyuki it's not your fault, Konata was the one pulling your arm towards the gate.'' Said Kagami

''I wanted to be the first on the plane'' said Konata

''Yeah well next time make sure it's the correct plane'' replied Kagami

''I feel so stupid and I nearly made everyone miss our flight said Miyuki.

**Miyuki started to cry. Kagami went to give Miyuki a hug but she was beaten to it by Tsukasa.**

''Shh it's ok Miyuki. I would have waited for the next flight with you''.

**Miyuki felt so happy hearing that Tsukasa would have waited for her. The thought of Tsukasa running of the plane and meeting Miyuki to catch the next one just for her made her smile.**

''Thank you Tsukasa I needed that''.

**Kagami smiled at the two of them knowing what close friends they were. She wished that she could have a close friend like that. But she knew Konata could never be that sweet or friendly. **

**The captain of the flight announced that the plane will be setting off shortly and all the passengers should put their seatbelts on. After a small delay caused by Konata asking why they had no anime films on the plane to watch, finally being calmed down by Kagami and two flight attendants, the plane was ready to take off. **

''Here we go yelled Konata''

''Calm down Konata said Kagami''

''I'm scared sis'' cried Tsukasa who had never been on a plane before and got more scared as the plane's speed increased on the runway.

''It's ok Tsukasa you can hold me if you're afraid replied Kagami

''Wow incest on a plane so moe yelled Konata which cause most of the plane to look at the three girls.

''KONATA SHUT UP! yelled Kagami which caused Tsukasa to scream mainly because the plane had taken off and with her eyes closed let go of Kagami and hugged the person on her other side. It was Miyuki who was more than happy to help Tsukasa when she was afraid.

**After a few minutes the plane had stopped going up and was now flying towards England. **

''Its ok now Tsukasa you can open your eyes now whispered Miyuki.

**Tsukasa hadn't realised she was hugging Miyuki until she opened her eyes. Hugging Miyuki felt different then hugging Kagami. Tsukasa liked the feeling and didn't let go of Miyuki for the first ten minutes of the flight. **

''Are you ok Yutaka? Asked Minami

''Yes it was a little scary but I feel much better now''

''Good I'm glad, I don't want anything bad to happen to you on this trip''.

''Thank you for caring Minami. That means a lot knowing you'll protect me''.

**Minami smiled and opened a book to read closely followed by Yutaka. **

**Kagami was about to go to sleep for a little while before being disturbed by Konata. **

''How long will this flight take Kagami?

''Eleven hours Konata'' muttered Kagami who tried to get to sleep but Konata disturbed her again

''Oh man eleven hours on a plane with all my Manga in my suitcase and no anime to watch''.

''Either go to sleep or listen to some music, just stop annoying me Konata I want to get some rest''

''But Kagami...

Kagami didn't respond

**Konata decided to give in for now and get some sleep. Miyuki and Tsukasa had fallen asleep as well. Yutaka and Minami were the only two awake and they didn't fall asleep until the flight was six hours in. **

**When the flight attendants were serving the meals a few hours later Konata was the first to wake up and she tried to wake Kagami up first but Kagami didn't respond at first. Konata managed to wake Tsukasa and Miyuki up. Kagami only woke up after her meal was put onto her table which Konata got out for her. The meal was Miso Ramen. The smell of the noodles woke Kagami up. She was happy that she could finally eat after Konata spoiled any chance earlier on. Yutaka and Minami were the last two to wake up and eat their meals. The only person who didn't enjoy their meal was Konata who pushed it aside. **

''What's wrong with you asked Kagami

''You know what they say about Airline food Kagami replied Konata

''You haven't even tried it yet. How can you judge it?

''It just looks different to the Ramen I'm used too

''Man you're a fussy eater Konata.''

''No I'm not I just don't feel hungry right now. Do you want it Kagami?

''I have my own meal thank you'' muttered Kagami whilst slurping on noodles

''I bet you'll want it eventually Kagami''

''Like I said Konata no thank you, how are you going to cope in England with food if you can't eat airline food''

''I'll be fine. They eat fish right so I'm set.

''They have more than fish you know, I want to try an English breakfast and Toad in the Hole''.

''Imagine watching all those fat people walking by when we get there Kagami, I hear there are a lot of them''.

''Don't be so rude Konata, don't act like Japan doesn't have any fat people and that's America you're talking about.

''America, England what's the difference?

''There's plenty of difference Konata, man you can ask weird questions at times''.

**Konata eventually started eating and was the last to finish her meal. She decided that it wasn't terrible but it could have been better. Everyone felt full and wanted to go to sleep but the plane was about to show a film and everyone decided that they would watch it instead. **

**Everyone was enjoying the film except for Tsukasa and Yutaka who were scared by it. Yutaka looked of the window she was sat next to and Tsukasa went back to sleep slowly falling to rest on Kagami's shoulder. Kagami didn't mind at all and continued watching the film. **

**The film finished and the Captain announced that the plane will now be descending into London Heathrow Airport and they would be on the ground in ten minutes. Miyuki looked out of the window and after a few minutes she saw it. London, she could see the lights of London. She woke Tsukasa up and let her look out of the window.**

''Wow it's looks beautiful said Tsukasa with a look of delight. Miyuki was happy she could share this moment with Tsukasa.

''Thank you so much Miyuki for bringing us here said Tsukasa as more of London appeared before her eyes

''Your welcome Tsukasa, I know we'll have an amazing time here''.

''So there it is London said Kagami. ''I can't wait for tomorrow and start sightseeing.

''I can't wait to visit the book shops yelled Konata

''Not surprised one bit'' grumbled Kagami ''don't you want to see the view Konata? Asked Kagami

''Nah I'll just look when we get onto the ground'' replied Konata

''But it's so beautiful said Kagami, if you don't look now then you'll miss out on a beautiful view''

''It's ok Kagami; really I don't want to look''

''Ok but you don't know what you're missing said Kagami

**Konata didn't want to admit why she wouldn't look. She had never told anyone this but since the day she broke her arm on the swing sets she has been afraid of heights **

**''**Last chance Konata''; said Kagami who thought Konata should really have a look instead of regretting it later.

''Kagami I... I can't''

''Why not Konata''

''Well I umm... don't laugh Kagami but I'm afraid of heights''

**Konata closed her eyes and turned away from Kagami not wanting to see her expression but instead she felt Kagami pulling Konata towards the window**

''Kagami what are you doing? I'm too scared

''Konata, don't worry I promise I won't let go of you while you look out of the window. You don't need to be afraid''.

**Konata slowly opened her eyes and was amazed with what she saw. This was the first time in her life since she broke her arm that she had ever opened her eyes and looked down towards the ground but she wasn't afraid. With Kagami's arms around her waist Konata managed to see the city of London.** ''_Kagami, I feel I can do anything when your with me''. _

**Kagami let go of Konata and Konata went back to her seat. **

''Did you enjoy the view Konata?

''Yes I actually did, ummm thank you for helping me Kagami''.

''Anything for a friend Konata'' replied Kagami

_''Even Konata has a gentle side'' _thought Kagami

**The two smiled at each other and Kagami went back to looking out of the window.**

**Minami and Yutaka looked out of their window as well**

''Wow I can't believe were finally here'' said Yutaka with a look of excitement

Minami didn't say a word but smiled as the plane got lower and lower towards the ground.

''_it's ok Minami, even if I don't confess my feelings for you, I'll always be your friend'' thought Yutaka_

**Miyuki and Tsukasa tried to count as many lights as they could but Tsukasa lost count and tried to start again. Miyuki laughed and told her how much she had counted. They both laughed and Miyuki thought out of all the people she had invited she Tsukasa was the one she was happiest to see. **

''So Tsukasa, are you ready for your life changing experience? Asked Miyuki

''Yes but I have to admit I'm a little nervous'' replied Tsukasa

''Well I'll help you make it the best life experience you've ever had said Miyuki

**Tsukasa was happy that Miyuki was her friend. She remembered how she met Miyuki on that fateful day at school three years ago**.

''So sis are you ready to look and see if were in the same class?''

''I hope we are Tsukasa, I've never been in the same class as you before''.

''I know we will Kagami, I just know we will''.

**Tsukasa and Kagami ran up to the list and quickly looked for her name. Tsukasa found her name between a girl named Konata Izumi and another girl named Miyuki Takara. But Kagami was in another class again. Kagami looked disappointed**

''I'm sorry Kagami said Tsukasa

''Its ok Tsukasa mumbled Kagami. ''I can still see you at lunchtime right?

''Of course, I know you'll make friends Kagami and you have Ayano and Misauo in your class so you won't be alone''.

''But what about you Tsukasa, you're a quiet type of girl''.

''I'll be fine replied Tsukasa.

Kagami went off to her classroom and Tsukasa set off for her classroom. On the way she noticed a pink haired girl that looked lost and helpless.

''Umm are you ok.''

''Oh hello, yes I'm fine but I left my glasses at home and it's very hard to see so I can't tell which class I'm in moaned Miyuki

''What's your name I can tell you which class you're in if you want me too.

''You would help me?'' asked Miyuki

''Sure I would replied Tsukasa who was smiling

''Thank you, my name is Miyuki Takura''.

''Oh I saw your name on the list; you're in my class Miyuki

''Really, oh god.... I hope we have a good year Ummm

''Oh my name is Tsukasa Hiiragi and I hope we have a good year too. Here let me help you find our classroom

''Miyuki, have you made any friends yet?''

''Oh no, No one's talked to me since I arrived. It took me a while to find the bulletin board to be honest''.

''Well I can be your friend that is if you want'' replied Tsukasa

Miyuki felt happy all of a sudden. She had previous friends but no one had ever asked her to be a friend before.

''Thank you Tsukasa I'd love to be your friend'' said Miyuki who put a smile on her face for the first time for Tsukasa.

Tsukasa grabbed hold of Miyuki's hand and led her to their classroom. Since that day their friendship has grown. Miyuki would always help Tsukasa with her work and through Tsukasa, Miyuki got to know Konata and she met Kagami because they were both class representatives but because of Tsukasa they became close friends. Tsukasa was happy she could remember the day she met Miyuki. Tsukasa felt that Miyuki had made her more confident over the years. Miyuki and Tsukasa wanted to repay each other's kindness somehow, someway.

''Miyuki I'll make it a life changing experience for you too I promise'' replied Tsukasa

Tsukasa grabbed hold of Miyuki's hand just like she did on the day they met.

''Thank you Tsukasa''

The plane finally touched down on the ground. They had finally reached England where they all hoped their lives would change forever and some hoped they wouldn't return to Japan with broken hearts.

**Well that's Chapter 4 over. I managed to get this done quickly because I've been off college the last two days with an illness and it sucks big time. Anyway I appreciate the reviews I've received so far and all the tips you've given me. I know I need to work on my grammar and I hope I improve as this story continues.**


	5. Table of Confessions

Chapter 5

**The Plane pulled to a halt and the doors were opened by the flight attendants. The blue haired Otaku was the very first person off the plane and down the stairway. She was excited; they had finally reached England and would be spending the next month there.**

''Come on slow pokes we're only here for a month you know'' said Konata

''Geez slow down will you'' replied Kagami as everyone else got off the plane

''I want to get going Kagami, I long to be reunited with my dearest possessions

''Your dearest possessions what are you talking about?''

''All of my Manga of course replied Konata as Kagami, Minami, Tsukasa, Yutaka and Miyuki caught up with her.

''It figures, you're the only person I know who misses a Manga book for more than 11 hours''.

''Doesn't the air feel a little colder here than in Japan?'' asked Tsukasa

''Well yes I do believe the climate is warmer in Japan then England answered Miyuki

''Anyways lets go and collect our stuff'' yelled Konata

''We're all walking there together Konata, just be patient'' replied Kagami with an annoyed tone to her voice

**Konata gave in and walked with everyone else into the airport to collect their luggage. After an hour of waiting everyone had their luggage. It would have been quicker if Tsukasa hadn't grabbed another person's suitcase by mistake and realising it wasn't her suitcase when the taxis they ordered arrived and caused everyone to wait outside for an extra twenty minutes. **

''I'm sorry everyone'' said Tsukasa in an upset voice

''Everyone makes mistakes Tsukasa said Konata

''Yeah Tsukasa forget that it ever happened said Kagami

**With Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki in one taxi and Yutaka and Minami in the other taxi they set off towards the house they would be staying in. **

''Hey Miyuki I forgot to ask you but what part of London are we staying in anyway?'' asked Kagami

''Oh we'll be staying in a mansion on the outskirts of London'' replied Miyuki in a calm and happy voice

**Everyone in the taxi turned to look at Miyuki. How could she forget to tell them that they're going to be living in a mansion for an entire month. **

''I'm sorry did I forget to mention that''

''WOW A MANSION said Konata at the top of her voice that caused the taxi driver to lose concentration but was quickly regained before something serious happened.

''Sorry about that'' said Konata

''Try to not kill any of us'' Konata said Kagami

**The taxi entered London and after a while Miyuki started to point out a few tourist attractions to everyone.**

''Over there is Trafalgar Square''

''What's with the big tree in the centre'' asked Konata

''It's not a tree you idiot, who would think that's a tree''

''Umm I did said Tsukasa with an embarrassed look on her face

''Then what is it'' asked Konata

It's Nelson's Column, It's a monument to Horatio Nelson after his death at the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805 where the British Royal Navy defeated the French and Spanish Navies.

''Wow Impressive'' said Kagami with a very interested voice

''And that's Leicester Square said Miyuki

''Wow that's a big television said Konata who opened the window and stuck her head out.

''Imagine putting some anime on that.

**Konata was getting excited until the taxi driver asked her to sit back down. **

''And that's Piccadilly Circus said Miyuki

''Wow that statue's beautiful said Tsukasa

''Ah yes it's called the Anteros but can also be called Eros and sometimes it is called the Angel of Christian Charity. It was one of the first statues in the world to be cast in Aluminium''.

''You sure do know a lot about London Miyuki said Konata

''Well I've been here before and seen all the sights''.

''What else is there Miyuki?'' asked Kagami who wanted to learn all she could about London

''Well let's see. There's the Houses of Parliament, The London Eye, Westminster Abbey, Downing Street, Tower Bridge, the Tower of London, The Gherkin, Buckingham Palace, the O2 arena, Madame Tussauds Wax Museum, St Pauls Cathedral, The British History Museum, The West End Theatre District and many more wonderful sights to visit.

**Kagami looked at Miyuki with a look of massive look of interest and fascination. Konata and Tsukasa found it difficult to follow and started too drifted off to sleep when Miyuki mentioned the Gherkin. This annoyed Kagami; she expected it from Konata but not her sister. Miyuki laughed thinking they were tired from the plane ride and not from her speech on London sights. **

''You two can be so rude at times''said Kagami in a very annoyed voice

''We're sorry Kagami, there was just so many places to visit, we're going to be exhausted'' replied Konata who's main focus was obtaining as much anime and manga as possible from a foreign land.

''I'm sorry Miyuki, I was interested, but I'm just very sleepy from the flight I promise said Tsukasa

**Kagami thought this was just an excuse but Miyuki could tell Tsukasa was telling the truth and gave her a smile. **

''Get some rest Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki don't give in so easily'' said Kagami

''But she's tired'' Kagami replied Miyuki

''Unlike you Kagami, Miyuki is nice to her friends said Konata

**Kagami gave Konata a look that said don't you dare say anything and Konata took the hint and went quiet. Tsukasa closed her eyes and fell asleep pretty quickly. Miyuki couldn't help but notice how cute Tsukasa was when she was asleep. Konata started to wonder how she was ever going to confess to Kagami that she was in love with her. **

''_I need to talk to someone about my feelings, but who?'' _

**Minami and Yutaka were also fascinated with the sights that they saw as they travelled through London. Yutaka was happy that she got to spend time with Minami alone but didn't know how to start a conversation with her. Luckily for Yutaka Minami decided to talk**

''Isn't London beautiful'' Yutaka asked Minami

''Yes it is replied Yutaka

''_But not as beautiful as you Minami'' _thought Yutaka

''I can't wait to start exploring said Yutaka

''Same here replied Minami who then went back to looking out of her window.

''_I have a month, One month to tell Minami my feelings. I can do it, I know I can'' _

**Yutaka then noticed Minami starting to look tired **

''Yutaka I didn't get a lot of sleep on the plane so I'm going to take a nap before we reach the house ok?''

''Alright Minami, I'll be as quiet as I can''

**Minami closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. Yutaka couldn't take her eyes of her. **

''_She's so cute asleep'' thought Yutaka _

''_I wonder if I could fall asleep on her shoulder, I hope she won't mind''._

**Yutaka started to slowly move over to Minami as quiet as she could. Yutaka thought about it and decided she was going to do it. She gently rested her head onto Minami's shoulder. Yutaka started to breathe heavily as she noticed how good it felt to have Minami's hair tickle her ear. Yutaka felt like she was dreaming, like she had was floating on the softest cloud and it was all hers. Yutaka eventually fell asleep. But what Yutaka didn't know was Minami was only pretending to sleep and knew Yutaka was resting on her.**

''_She feels so warm, Thank you Yutaka _thought Minami 

**Soon the two taxis were nearing the edge of London and after hours of travel from one side of the earth to the other. After Konata went Eleven hours on a plane without one look at a manga book, the mansion was finally in sight. **

''Were here said Miyuki who recognised the mansion straight away

''Wow said Kagami, its huge Miyuki''

''Well it's the third biggest mansion my family owns, our biggest mansion makes this one look like a cottage

Kagami's mouth dropped in shock

''_Cottage, did you just say like a cottage? How much money does your family have Miyuki? _

''If I had as much money as Miyuki, I'd never have to worry about finding Manga or Anime again or I could buy every single cosplay costume I wanted. I'd buy a Manga Mansion proclaimed Konata

**Kagami was still in a state of shock so didn't reply to Konata's weird ramble about Manga. **

**The two taxis pulled into the mansion's drive way and standing outside the front door was a man. Miyuki was the first person out of her taxi and she ran towards the man and hugged him **

''Simon, I can't believe it's you, I've missed you so much

''Madam, I've missed you too said Simon

''I was hoping you would be here said Miyuki with a look of joy

''I am always here to serve the Takura family, Miss Miyuki replied Simon

''So is this a butler asked Konata in an excited voice as Kagami, Tsukasa, Minami and Yutaka all grabbed their suitcases out of the two taxis who then departed from the mansion

''Yes he's been our family butler for nearly fifty years said Miyuki

''Wow fifty years said Kagami in an impressed voice

''Wait his name's not Sebastian then'' asked Konata

''No for the last time Konata not all butlers are called Sebastian'' replied Kagami who was getting annoyed with Konata's stupidity again

''If you please ladies, follow me inside. Leave your suitcases; they shall be taken up to your rooms immediately

**Simon clapped his hands and seven assistants, four male and three female can running out of the house and collected each suitcase and ran back inside. **

''Now that's service said Konata who looked amazed

**Simon the butler led the girls inside the Mansion, The first sight they all saw a massive stairway in a room that could fit any of their houses except for Miyuki's in Japan in quite easily. The girls were stunned at the beauty of this one room as they all noticed many paintings hung on the walls and the Marble statues were a sight to behold as well. **

''Now then ladies allow me to explain the rules of this house''

''There are rules'' asked Konata

''Of course Mrs Izumi, the first rule is no running in the hallways on any of the four floors''

''Four floors!'' said Kagami who was getting more surprised by the minute

''Next rule is we don't accept rude language of any kind here. This is a house that has housed the Takura family for the last two hundred years and they do not accept foul language in any way whatsoever''

''You get all of that Konata asked Kagami with a smug look on her face

''And finally no one is allowed into the Master's Garden without permission from me or Miss Takura when she arrives in a few weeks time. Are all of these rules understood?

''Yes replied everybody

''Good said Simon. Now then I will tell you what we have to offer in this household. To the west you have the Swimming Pool, Library, Bar, Game room and the Master's Garden.

**Kagami was seriously starting to think she had fallen asleep and was still on the plane. She didn't think houses like this really existed and was starting to pray she didn't have to return to Japan. **

''To the east is the Kitchens, Art Gallery, Master's private study which is also off limits, Hot Springs, Bedrooms, Other Library and finally the Dining Room.

**Tsukasa, Minami and Yutaka all looked like they were going to cry. Kagami already was in tears**

''Are thereany Manga in any of these Libraries'? Asked Konata

''Are thereany what?'' Replied Simon with a confused look

''Oh ignore her said Kagami, she's an Otaku

''What's an Otaku''? Said Simon

''You tell me replied Kagami because I haven't a clue''

''Anyway allow me to show you all to your rooms as it is quite late and I assume you are all tired. Oh and before I forget you can order food anytime you like during the day and throughout the night. All you need to do is type 123 into the phones in your room.

**Simon took all the girls up the staircase and turned right. They kept on walking for about five minutes passing a lot of paintings and other works of art. They came to a long hallway with six bedroom doors, three on each side. Miyuki and Kagami were across from each other. Konata and Tsukasa were next and finally Minami and Yutaka were across from each other. Simon bid the girls a goodnight and told everyone to unpack their possessions in the morning. **

**Miyuki, Kagami, Tsukasa, Minami all went straight to sleep but Konata and Yutaka decided to stay awake a little longer. Konata looked around her room. She thought it was huge. It had a king size bed along with a few book cases, a fireplace, paintings and a massive television. Konata nearly cried at the sight of the television. But despite how impressive her room was something else lingered in Konata's mind**

''_Now that we're here, I have a chance to tell Kagami I love her. But before I do I need to tell someone else how I feel or I'll never be able to tell Kagami. But how do I tell Tsukasa or Miyuki that I'm a Bi sexual. What if they laugh at me? I know Yutaka accepts me but I need someone my age to tell as well. _

**To cheer herself up Konata opened her bag and pulled out some Manga to read. Konata had really missed her Manga books and was willing to make up for lost time but Kagami just wouldn't leave her thoughts. Konata needed to speak to someone and soon, before she went crazy.**

''_Tomorrow, I'll talk to Miyuki and Tsukasa tomorrow night'' _thought Konatawho then decided to go to sleep.

***

**Yutaka looked up at her bedroom ceiling thinking about Minami and how she was going to tell her that she loved her. She kept imagining the moment in her head for a while and eventually decided to go to sleep. Yutaka struggled to fall asleep for a while, she tossed and turned with Minami constantly in her mind. Yutaka just wanted to reach out and grab Minami and never let go but it felt impossible. All of a sudden Yutaka was standing on a bridge in London. It was Tower Bridge and she was on one side and no one was around, no one except for Minami. Minami was on the other side of the bridge. Yutaka started to walk and Minami did the same. They both met up at the centre of the bridge. Yutaka felt like this was the moment she had waited for, the moment she longed for. Minami stood there smiling which made Yutaka feel comfortable.**

''_Minami, I... I have something to tell you''_

''_What is it Yutaka, you know you can tell me anything''_

''_Anything at all asked'' Yutaka_

''_Yes anything replied Minami who hugged Yutaka_

''_Well Minami, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, It's being eating away at me for months but I now know I can tell you my deepest wish, my greatest desire. _

''_What is it Yutaka?''_

''_I... I... I LOVE YOU MINAMI!_

''_You... You what? _

''_I'm madly in love with you, I always have since the day we first met, and I want to be with you Minami _

''_Ummm Yutaka, you don't know what you're saying, Not at all_

''_Yes I do I Love you Minami, I'll say it again I LOVE YOU'' _

''_STOP IT! It's wrong Yutaka'' _

''_How can it be wrong, my love for you is real and I mean every word of it _**Yutaka had tears rolling down her face**

''_Your just a little kid, it's sick to even think of you in that way screamed Minami''_

''_Minami, please my heart can't take much more! _

''_GET AWAY FROM ME'' _

_Minami pushes Yutaka down and keeps running and running until she's out of Yutaka's sight_

''_Minami, please come back said Yutaka_

**Yutaka didn't hear a reply**

''_MINAMI!'' Screamed Yutaka_

**SUDDENLY Yutaka started hearing a sound. It was feint but it started to get louder. Yutaka recognized the sound, it was Minami but she was laughing and soon she heard boys laughing. All Yutaka could hear now were sounds of laughter all around her. In each direction was a voice laughing. Yutaka got down on her knees and covered her ears to prevent her hearing the noise, but to no avail. Then all off a sudden a door appeared and opened .The door swallowed Yutaka and all she could do was fall into a bottomless dark pit **

''_MINAMI HELP ME!!'' _

Yutaka saw Minami standing above the pit. Minami stared at Yutaka falling, grabbed the door of the pit and slammed it shut whilst still laughing.

''NO!!!!!

Yutaka woke up screaming but covered her mouth so she didn't wake anyone else up. She was sweating and was also shaking, she looked around for Minami but she was nowhere to be seen. She realised it was only a dream. She grabbed her pillow, hugged it and couldn't stop crying. Yutaka eventually fell back asleep only to have the same nightmare again.

***

It was morning and the first to rise was Miyuki. Miyuki opened her curtains and walked out onto her balcony. The sun was rising and Miyuki could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. Miyuki was thinking about what everyone could do today

''_Hmm what to do on our first day, we could go and ride the London Eye today; I've never been on it yet. And we'll also visit the British History Museum thought Miyuki. _

**Miyuki's attention was averted when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open the door and it was Tsukasa who Miyuki invited in. Tsukasa was smiling but Miyuki noticed that Tsukasa at some point in the night had been crying.**

''Good morning Tsukasa, did you sleep well''?

''Yeah I slept great Miyuki, my bed was so comfortable''

''Good. Tsukasa I was wondering if we should go and have a ride on the London Eye today, then visit the British History Museum, how does that sound to you?

''That sounds fun Miyuki said Tsukasa

**Miyuki couldn't stop staring at Tsukasa's eyes, wondering what was wrong**

''Is something the matter'' Tsukasa asked Miyuki

''Oh, no it's nothing Miyuki

''I know when you're lying to me Tsukasa; I've known you for a while now so you can tell me

''It's nothing to worry about or anything said Tsukasa

''I still want to know said Miyuki

''Well I sometimes get jealous of the friendship between Konata and Kagami said Tsukasa

''May I ask why that is asked Miyuki?

''It just seems that Kagami always gets it all, everyone admires her and just looks at me as the little sister''

''That's not true said Miyuki, Konata and Kagami may be best friends but Konata doesn't see you like that, she see's you as a very close friend who she can rely on for advice''.

''Konata never asks me for advice Miyuki'' replied Tsukasa

''You're a good friend Tsukasa and everyone here knows that''

''I've never had a best friend before Miyuki because no one wants to be my best friend

**Tsukasa was starting to get upset and wanted to go back to her room **

''Well that's not true at all said Miyuki

''Of course it is said Tsukasa, you tell me one person that has ever wanted to be my best friend said Tsukasa

''Well, I wanted to tell you this before we left Tsukasa but I was too nervous. I've always seen you as my best friend said Miyuki

**Tsukasa's eyes widened at what she had just heard. **

''You're just saying that to cheer me up said Tsukasa

''No I mean it Tsukasa; you're the sweetest and most caring person I know

''Miyuki, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but why would you see me as a best friend, all I do is sit in the background whilst Konata and my sister have all the fun

The two didn't speak for a minute. Miyuki didn't know what to say to Tsukasa when it came to her

''And you think I don't sit in the background replied Miyuki

''What are you talking about Miyuki; you don't sit in the background

''I sit in the background just as much as you do'' replied Miyuki

''But Konata is always talking about you, about your glasses, your Moeism, how cute you are and everything Miyuki, And Kagami is always going on about how mature you are and how you're a role model to her in certain ways, They always look at me as if I was clumsy

**Unbeknown to Tsukasa and Miyuki, Kagami had heard them talking and was still listening to their conversation. **

''_I had no idea Tsukasa felt this way thought Kagami Have I really treated her like that and not realised it. _

''Your sister loves you Tsukasa, and you are my best friend said Miyuki

**Tsukasa looked at the ground and slowly lifted her head up to look at Miyuki's face. She felt nervous, her hands were trembling. She had never had a best friend before. **

''You... You mean it Miyuki

''Of course I mean it Tsukasa, I would never lie to you said Miyuki

**More tears appeared in Tsukasa's eyes, she turned away so Miyuki couldn't see. She felt like a baby always crying when she got emotional but she heard some whimpering and turned around. Miyuki was crying as well. **

''Why are you crying Miyuki asked Tsukasa?

''Because I've wanted to tell you for so long, I'm happy I've finally done that replied Miyuki

''Miyuki Remember when I said I would make this a life changing experience for you, I meant it and I feel in a way my life changing experience has already begun

''I feel the same way Tsukasa

**Miyuki took off her glasses to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Tsukasa walked over and tried to wipe Miyuki's tears away. They both froze and stared into each other's watery eyes. Right now nothing else in the world mattered. It was just them too and both hearts were on fire.**

''_M...Miyuki _

''_Tsukasa _

**Both of them suddenly started to move in. **

''_What's going on, I'm moving towards her? But I don't want to stop thought Miyuki but It feels so right_

''_I shouldn't but I want to, I need to, her pink locks, her lips look so delicious for some reason right now thought Tsukasa_

Hey, guys we're all going down for breakfast said Kagami who walked into the room.

**Tsukasa couldn't turn around quickly enough and pretend that nothing happened. Miyuki quickly put her glasses back on and stood next to Tsukasa **

''Oh good Moring Kagami, me and Tsukasa were just chatting about what we should do today

''Cool, but tell me over breakfast, I'm starving said Kagami

''Ok then, let's go then

**Miyuki and Kagami walk out of the room and realise Tsukasa hadn't come out yet **

''Is Tsukasa coming yet'' asked Kagami

**Tsukasa slowly left the room and followed Miyuki and Kagami towards the dining room**

''_If Sis hadn't walked in would I of ... No don't be silly, just forget about it and have a fun day _thought Tsukasa

''_Tsukasa _thought Miyuki

I'll talk to Tsukasa tonight thought Kagami. _I feel there is something she'll want to tell me''. _

***

Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami walked into the dining room. Konata and Minami were already there waiting at the table

''Good morning Tsukasa, Miyuki and the other one

''I have a name you know said Kagami

''I'm just messing around said Konata, good morning Kagami

''Someone's in a good mood today said Kagami

''Well I saw your beautiful face and I knew today was going to be a good day

''Ok enough of the jokes Konata said Kagami

''Who said I was joking said Konata

**Kagami went a huge blush of red.**

''_What is she playing at'' _thought Kagami

''Has anyone seen Yutaka this morning asked Miyuki?

''Oh Simon said he would go and wake her up replied Konata

''Good so we don't have to wait long for breakfast said Kagami with a sigh of relief

''Miyuki weren't you going to tell everyone what we are going to be doing today said Tsukasa with a nervous tone to her voice still remembering the talk they had only a few minutes ago.

''Oh yes thank you Tsukasa said Miyuki.

**Tsukasa also went a huge blush of red**

''Today we're going to go on the London Eye then we're going to look around the British History Museum''

''What is the London Eye, Some kind of giant eye? Asked Konata

''The London Eye is the largest Ferris wheel in Europe and is the most popular paid tourist attraction in England.

''So it's not a giant eye''

''No, didn't you listen to what Miyuki just said asked Kagami

''I was only wondering'' said Konata

**Yutaka slowly entered the dining room and went straight up to Konata. Her eyes lacked sleep.**

''Good Morning'' Yutaka said Konata with a smile on her face

''Good... Good morning Konata'' said Yutaka

''Good morning Yutaka'' said Minami

**Yutaka stared at Minami and her expression quickly changed. The very sight of Minami saying good morning after her dream sent Yutaka into a rage, Yutaka had never felt true anger before and it was something she had no idea how to control. **

''What's wrong Yutaka? Asked Minami with a look of concern

''GET AWAY FROM ME! Yelled Yutaka

''Yutaka, what's the matter? Asked Konata

''Get her away from me'' yelled Yutaka

''Get who away from you'' asked Konata who was confused as to why Yutaka was yelling.

''Get Minami away from me'' said Yutaka

''Yutaka calm down'' said Kagami

''She hates me, She was laughing at me with all those boys'' said Yutaka who clinged onto Konata crying her eyes out

**Minami didn't have a clue what Yutaka was talking about. She would never laugh at Yutaka and she had decided to not search for a boyfriend from England anymore after Miyuki advised her to search for one closer to home. **

''Yutaka you've had a bad dream said Konata trying to calm Yutaka down

''But its how she really feels isn't it cried Yutaka. I'm just a little kid she feels sorry for''

**Minami knew that wasn't true and wanted to stop Yutaka crying **

''Yutaka that's not-

''SHUT UP yelled Yutaka

**Minami looked down to the floor with a feeling that felt it would never disappear. No one had ever yelled at her like this before, She felt that all she could do was run. Minami ran out off the dining room and down the corridor. She had no idea where she was going but it had to be away from Yutaka. **

''I'll follow her said Simon, everyone else have breakfast and prepare for your day out. Transport will be arriving soon.

**Simon left the dining room in pursuit of Minami. Everyone else reluctantly sat down and had breakfast. Konata managed to calm Yutaka down enough to eat but Yutaka wouldn't speak not even to Konata. **

''_Yutaka's too young to confess her feelings to Minami _thought Konata. _If she gets rejected she may do something out of her control. _

Konata looked extremely worried about her cousin. She had rarely ever seen Yutaka without a smile and this was an emotional situation for everyone now.

''I'm not going out today muttered Yutaka

''Yutaka... We're going to go on the London Eye said Miyuki, don't let a bad dream ruin your holiday

''I'm sorry said Yutaka but I just can't do it, she means everything to me

''Who does...? Minami asked Tsukasa

''You'll make up said Kagami, Minami will come back and you two can patch things up

''No... you don't understand said Yutaka, she's my everything, I admire her, I crave her, I....I

''Yutaka you don't have to say anything else'' said Konata who knew what Yutaka was trying to say

''I have to Konata or it'll burn inside me forever''

**Yutaka stood up from the table and took a deep breath. She thought that if everyone knew her feelings it would be easier for her to confess to Minami,**

''_That's if Minami ever speaks to her again'' thought Yutaka_

''I...I... well you see I.... **Yutaka clears throat **I'm in love with Minami!

**Silence filled the room. Everyone staring at Yutaka with a look of surprise the clock struck like it did every hour and a group of birds flew by the window. Yutaka wanted someone to say something, anything would do. She couldn't stand the silence **

''Well somebody say something'' said Yutaka

''You... You like girls'' said Tsukasa quietly

''Yes I do said Yutaka and I'm not ashamed of it either''

''No one is ashamed of you'' said Konata

''Then why isn't anyone talking'' asked Yutaka

''We're all surprised said Kagami. Are you sure you love her?

''I'm positive Kagami said Yutaka; I've felt this way for such a long time''

''_Is that how I feel about Konata? No it can't be, she's too immature to take something like that seriously and besides, she would never fall in love with me''._

**Tsukasa knew exactly how Yutaka felt right now. After all she nearly kissed Miyuki this morning and Konata had feelings for Kagami **

''_Am... Am I in love with Miyuki, Tsukasa asked herself? Do I like girls that way too? _

''If you feel that way Yutaka then I support you said Miyuki, There's nothing wrong with a girl falling in love with another girl''.

''Thank you Miyuki said Yutaka who started to feel much better, what about everyone else'' asked Yutaka

''I'll support you too'' said Tsukasa

''Oh good said Yutaka, I was relying on you Tsukasa''

''K...Konata what do you think?

''Do you even need to ask me? Said Konata who hugged Yutaka

''You're the best sister in the world'' said Yutaka

''Well what about you sis'' asked Tsukasa

''I don't know said Kagami, I've never thought about loving another girl. If a girl told me that they loved me I... I don't know''

''Well Kagami, what if I told you that I liked you that way''

''Ummm well I...I''

**Kagami went so red the strawberries couldn't compete with her. **

''It's ok Kagami, I understand'' said Konata who put her arms around Kagami

''Konata''...?

''You're my best friend in the world and I feel strongly about you, even when we mess around and I tease you a lot, I never mean it, you mean the world to me Kagami and I appreciate that you're still my friend after our time as friends''.

''Konata... What are you saying said Kagami who couldn't believe Konata off all people would say such a thing to her?

''I think I might like you Kagami'' said Konata

**Kagami nearly choked on some orange juice she was drinking and Konata had to pat her on the back. Ever since Kagami had met Konata she had wanted to be in her class but every year, it never happened. She loved spending time with Konata and in a way she loved it when Konata did something immature or stupid. Konata had changed her life and Kagami felt so happy at this moment.**

''I... don't know what to say'' said Kagami

**Tsukasa and Miyuki couldn't believe it. Two people had confessed their feelings in one morning. It was an incredible feeling. **

''You don't have to say anything now, let's just focus on having fun and when you've made up your mind, and then tell me said Konata

''Umm thank you Konata'' replied Kagami who wanted to tell Konata right now that she loved her as well but thought if they spent time together then she could do it.

A cleaner who was cleaning in the room next to the dining was amazed at what she had just heard

''_I love working here'' she thought _


	6. Alot Can Happen On The London Eye

Chapter 6

**Breakfast had now finished and Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Yutaka all went to get changed for their day out. Yutaka was slowly starting to regret yelling at Minami and wanted to go look for her, but everyone suggested that she gives Minami some time alone. **

**Kagami entered her bedroom and sat down on her bed. Kagami wasn't sure what to think. **

''_Konata likes me? She wasn't joking at all, she was serious, but do I like her that way?_

**Kagami found herself blushing uncontrollably at the thought of Konata and her being together. She had always wanted to be the in same class as Konata, Miyuki and Tsukasa but every year she was always in a different class. She would always go with Konata to gamers and bookshops and would always go out of her way to spend time with Konata but she never knew why until now. **

**Kagami got up from her bed got changed and headed towards Tsukasa's room. She knocked on Tsukasa's door and she was invited in. Tsukasa was already changed and was lying down on her bed and reading a book. **

''Hey Tsukasa, can I have a word with you before we set off?''

''Of course, sit down'' replied Tsukasa

**Kagami sat down next to Tsukasa and noticed that Tsukasa was reading the Azumanga Daioh volume three Manga. Tsukasa put down her book and looked at her sister. **

''What do you want to talk about sis?''

''Well Tsukasa I wanted to know what you think of Konata saying she cares about me''

''Oh that... Well Kagami I always had a feeling that she liked you that way; to start off with I always thought she was just messing around and only having a laugh but when I saw her crying on the train after you yelled at her, I knew that she really cared for you.

''I didn't know I made Konata cry'' said Kagami with a look of despair

''She didn't want you to know because she thought you would only laugh at her''

''But are you ok with Konata liking me that way'' asked Kagami

''Well I had to think about it at first because I've known Konata a long time and you're my sister and to be honest I didn't see you too liking each other that way because of your differences''.

''What do you mean by differences Tsukasa'' asked Kagami

''Well Konata's an Otaku and anime and manga revolve around her life. Konata keeps saying that you're always so easy to wind up and that you always seem to get lonely''.

''Well I...I'm always put into a different class to you, Konata and Miyuki so I guess at times I felt left out''.

''But you always came over at lunch times and spent time with us'' said Tsukasa

''I know but it just didn't feel the same as being in the same class'' replied Kagami

''So how do you feel about Konata then'' asked Tsukasa

**Kagami thought about what Tsukasa had asked her, she remembered every moment she and Konata have had ever since Tsukasa introduced Konata to Kagami three years ago. **

''Well she drives me insane most of the time with her constant anime references; she always tries to wind me up on purpose and embarrasses me in front of people all the time. But there are times when she can be really sweet and kind, there very rare moments but whenever they happen I forget about her otaku side and I see her more gentler side''.

''I think you like her sis, but you don't want to admit it to her do you?''

''So what do I do Tsukasa'' asked Kagami?

**Tsukasa was feeling so happy. Never before had Kagami asked her for advice on anything. **

''Well try spending time with Konata on this trip, that way you can find out whether you want to be with her or not''.

''You know, that's a good idea Tsukasa replied Kagami

''R...really sis'' asked Tsukasa?

''Yes, Tsukasa said Kagami, I'll try to get to know her more while were here and then I'll decide whether I want to give it a go with her or just remain friends''

**Kagami thanked Tsukasa by hugging her tight. Kagami wanted to treat Tsukasa with more respect then she had ever given her before. She felt bad for treating Tsukasa as a little kid all her life. Tsukasa had grown up and Kagami had missed it happen. **

''Tsukasa, I wanted to apologize to you''.

''Why what do you need to apologize for sis''?

''For always treating you like a little child all the time and making you feel like you weren't important''

''It's ok Kagami, I never felt that you did anything like that''

''Well I promise I'll make it up to you'' Tsukasa said Kagami smiling

''You don't have too Sis, really its ok''

''I still feel that I have to do something Tsukasa, anything just name it''

''Well I guess... No I couldn't ask that''

''What is it, I'll do it Tsukasa''

''Well I want some advice of you about Miyuki''

''You want some advice about Miyuki?''

**Kagami remembered what she saw earlier with Tsukasa and Miyuki. **

''_Was it Miyuki that brought out the best in Tsukasa thought Kagami?'' _

''Well, I... umm this morning before you walked into Miyuki's room I nearly well I thought I was about to... Kiss her'' said Tsukasa who thought Kagami was going to start laughing at her

**Kagami wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. She knew Miyuki and Tsukasa were close. She felt that with her and Konata becoming best friends, Tsukasa became closer to Miyuki. **

''Well how do you feel about Miyuki? asked Kagami''

''I... I don't know I'm sorry'' replied Tsukasa

''I feel that I pushed you towards Miyuki because I tried to get closer to Konata in our third year at school''.

''Well Sis to be honest I've felt close to Miyuki since our first year at school. She was the first person to talk to me and I guess I admire her in so many ways''.

''Well why don't you go for her Tsukasa said Kagami who grabbed Tsukasa's hand I'll support you no matter what''

''Well... she won't like me that way; Miyuki probably doesn't like girls in that way.

''There's only one way to find out Tsukasa''

''But I'm scared'' replied Tsukasa

''I'm scared about my feelings for Konata as well but I feel a little better knowing we're both going through this together Tsukasa''

''You think so Kagami?''

''Yes, now come on lets go outside and wait for the taxis, I can't wait to go on the London Eye''.

''Me too said Tsukasa who was getting excited about the London Eye. But what about Minami''

''I don't think there's anything we can do Tsukasa, we don't even know where she is''

''I know but we shouldn't leave her here all by herself''

''You're right but we'll wait until everyone's outside before we get involved in Yutaka's and Minami's argument''.

**Both sisters left the room and set off for the front door to meet up with everyone else. Konata, Yutaka and Miyuki were all already outside. Kagami greeted Konata and Miyuki and Tsukasa sat down next to Yutaka who was sulking on the steps. **

**Simon the butler eventually heard the sound of someone crying in a nearby room. Simon walked into the library and as he thought it was Minami who was crying. She had gone into the library and sat down at a table. **

''Leave me alone'' muttered Minami

''I'm afraid I cannot do that Miss Minami, I can't leave a lady in tears''

''I have nothing to say to you'' mumbled Minami

''That does not mean I am leaving you but I do insist on you joining your friends soon, their all waiting outside and they will be expecting you to join them''.

''Yutaka won't want me to go'' said Minami who was struggling to control her tears

''Ah, yes you and Miss Yutaka have had a little fall out''

''I don't understand, I haven't done anything wrong yet she hates me''

''Miss Miyuki explained to me last night about you all and she informed me that Miss Yutaka is mislead very easily''

''Mislead?'' Said Minami

''She believes most things that she is told straight away and doesn't always think things through''

''I can't face her yet, I don't want to say the wrong thing and set her off again'' replied Minami

''You don't have to talk to Miss Yutaka, Miss Miyuki will be more than happy to spend time with you today'' said Simon

''It will still be awkward, if she stares at me or tries to speak to me I won't know what to do or say''

**Simon's phone rang and Simon answered **

''Hello.... How may I help you Miss Miyuki''

''I was wondering if you had located Minami yet''

''Yes, I found her in the Library; she's not sure whether she wants to come along today because of Miss Yutaka''.

''I want her to come along and have some fun'' replied Miyuki

**Minami grabbed the phone of Simon without asking but Simon looked like he didn't mind at all. **

''Miyuki, I can't go if Yutaka goes, I don't want to ruin the day for everyone''

''Minami, everyone wants you to come, me and you will spend the day together and I promise Yutaka won't yell at you, she wants you to come along as well''

''R...really?''

''Of course, she says she doesn't want to ruin the experience for you even if you two are having problems at this current time''.

**Minami didn't speak for a while. Slowly wondering into her mind was a thought of Yutaka yelling at her again and Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki all sided with Yutaka telling Minami to get lost. The thought haunted Minami but then she remembered that it's all in her head and sitting in a library feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to do anything. **

''I'll come as well Miyuki said Minami

''Fantastic replied Miyuki, I'll tell the taxis to wait for you to arrive''.

''Thank you Miyuki and thank you for being a good friend'' said Minami

''I'm always here for you Minami'' said Miyuki 

**The taxis had arrived and Konata, Tsukasa and Yutaka were asked to enter the first Taxi. Kagami and Miyuki said they would get in the second Taxi with Minami. The first taxi set off leaving Kagami and Miyuki behind. **

''I hope Minami isn't much longer'' said Kagami

''She'll be here any minute'' replied Miyuki

''I just hope Yutaka and Minami don't start fighting again''

''They won't, I'll stick with Minami all day so there's no worries about that''

''That's our Miyuki, always finding the solutions to everyone's problems, it's no wonder Tsukasa likes...''

**Kagami put her hand over her mouth quickly realising what she was about to say. She didn't want to ruin everything for her sister so she pretended to cough.**

''Are you ok Kagami asked Miyuki?

''Oh yes, I'm fine thank you, just a little cough that's all''

''You said Tsukasa liked something about me but I'm afraid I didn't catch it''

''Oh... I said Tsukasa likes... Ummm she likes the way you hair smells nice''

''My hair smelling nice... oh it must be the shampoo I use''

''Yeah it must be'' replied Kagami

''_Sorry Tsukasa'' _Thought Kagami

**Before Miyuki could ask Kagami another question, the front door opened and Minami walked outside followed by Simon. **

''I'm sorry I kept you waiting'' said Minami

''Its fine said Kagami, We're glad you decided to come with us''

''It wouldn't of been the same without you Minami'' said Miyuki

''Well then let's get going and lets have fun'' said Minami with the sound of confidence in her voice

''That's the spirit'' said Kagami

**Miyuki and Kagami got into the taxi but Minami took a few seconds to get into the taxi as well. Yutaka was still on her mind**

''_Yutaka'' _thought Minami

**Simon waved them off and looked up into the sky and admired the scenery that surrounded the house. **

*******

**Both taxis dropped off the girls near the London Eye and departed. Kagami and Tsukasa were amazed at the Ferris wheel but Tsukasa was a little scared by the fact that it doesn't stop, even to let people on. **

''How are we supposed to get on it'' asked Tsukasa?

''It goes slow enough for people to get on it'' replied Miyuki

''But what if you slip and fall'' said Tsukasa who started to get worried

''You don't have to worry Tsukasa, There's a net bellow that will catch you, but I won't let you fall anyway'' replied Miyuki

**Tsukasa blushed thinking of Miyuki risking her life to save her. **

**Konata and Yutaka looked up and were starting to get scared of being that high up. **

''_I can't let Kagami see me being scared'' _thought Konata

**Yutaka kept trying to get Minami's attention by making her look at her but Minami was talking with Tsukasa and Miyuki to notice. **

''_Is this how it's going to be? Minami ignoring me'' I know it was only a dream, but it felt so real and I can't just forget about it. If Minami laughed at me for confessing my feelings I think I'd die'' _

**Miyuki bought the tickets required to board the London Eye. Everyone walked up the ramp way and waited for their turn to board. Konata's nerves were getting worse by the minute and Kagami noticed Konata shivering.**

''Are you ok Konata?'' asked Kagami

''I'm fine, why wouldn't I be'' replied Konata

''Well your shaking and I think I can see sweat on your forehead as well''

''Oh, well it's a little hot today and I didn't put any sun cream on''

''Konata its ok if you're scared of going on the London Eye''

''I'm not scared; don't be silly Kagami'' said Konata who wished Kagami would stop talking about it

''Well if you say so'' replied Kagami with a look of concern on her face

**A car pulled in and let out plenty of tourists, Miyuki was the first on board who helped Tsukasa on by holding her hand. Minami simply walked on and Yutaka reluctantly followed her. Kagami stepped on and offered her hand out to Konata. Konata gulped and closed her eyes and grabbed Kagami's hand and let Kagami pull her on. **

''its ok you can open your eyes now silly'' said Kagami

''I wasn't scared you know'' snapped Konata who walked by Kagami

''I never said you were Konata'' replied Kagami who went to grab Konata's hand to stop her walking away but Konata pulled away

''I don't need you to make fun of me'' Kagami

**Konata walked away from Kagami and joined Yutaka at the other side of the car. Kagami went to join Miyuki, Minami and Tsukasa, Konata didn't want to be angry with Kagami but she also didn't want Kagami to think she was afraid of anything either. **

''_You just can't leave it can you Kagami'' _thought Konata

''Miyuki, what's that huge building over there'' asked Tsukasa

''Well it's the Houses of Parliament also known as the Palace of Westminster

''Then what's that huge clock tower on it'' asked Kagami

''That's Big Ben; the tower itself is called...''

''St Stephen's Tower'' said Tsukasa

''That's correct Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''And the bell inside the tower is called Big Ben''

''How did you know that? Asked'' Kagami

''Well I umm borrowed Konata's guide to Britain book and read through it'' replied Tsukasa

''Well Tsukasa I'm very impressed'' said Miyuki

**Tsukasa turned away blushing like crazy happy with herself that she managed to impress Miyuki**

''It's a beautiful city isn't it Tsukasa'' asked Miyuki

''I think it's an amazing city'' replied Tsukasa quickly

**Kagami had left Minami, Tsukasa and Miyuki to look at the sights together. Yutaka was at the other side staring at all the people walking on the ground bellow them. Konata was with Yutaka but was sat down trying to avoid looking at the ground. As the car reached the top of the wheel Kagami sat down next to Konata and tapped her on the shoulder. Konata was happy Kagami had come over to her but was worried Kagami would stop asking her questions again. **

''You enjoying the ride Konata'' asked Kagami

''I've told you I'm fine, stop worrying about me please'' replied Konata in a slow and nervy voice

''What's with you Konata, why are you yelling at me''

''I'm not yelling at you Kagami, you know what I told you on the plane''

''That you're scared of-

''DON'T!'' yelled Konata

**Everyone on board turned around to see who had yelled out loud. Konata started to shiver and wished all their eyes would stop looking at her and leave her alone.**

''Konata, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that said Kagami who tried to comfort Konata but Konata turned away from Kagami and curled up

''Konata...'' whispered Kagami

**Yutaka started to worry and ran over to Konata **

''Konata are you ok'' asked Yutaka

''I'm ok Yutaka, don't worry about me'' replied Konata

''I don't want to leave you when your upset said Yutaka who was determined to stick by Konata

''You'll miss the sights Yutaka said Konata

''I don't care Konata, I'll see them another time all that matters to me is cheering you up''

''I just want to be on the ground'' said Konata

''We will be soon said Kagami then we'll-

''Haven't you said enough already'' said Yutaka to Kagami

**Yutaka wasn't happy with Kagami. She didn't like the way she had upset Konata and didn't want Kagami anyway near Konata at the moment. **

''Leave us alone Kagami''snapped Yutaka

''But I only want to comfort Konata'' replied Kagami

''All you're doing is making her cry and if you make Konata cries then I don't like you'' said Yutaka who was getting very angry with Kagami.

**Not one person was looking out of the windows of the car now. All eyes were staring at Konata, Kagami and Yutaka. Miyuki and Tsukasa made their way over to them but Minami who was still afraid to speak to Yutaka stayed in the crowd. The car had passed the top and was half way down. **

''Yutaka, your making a scene'' said Miyuki

''I don't care, she made Konata cry!''

''But yelling at Kagami isn't going to stop Konata crying now is it'' said Miyuki

''I'm sorry Yutaka said Kagami, I didn't mean to upset Konata, I just wanted to spend some time with her after what she said to me this morning''

''More like make fun of her'' snapped Yutaka

''I would never make fun of Konata and if I did it's only for a laugh, I wouldn't mean it''

''Your lying yelled Yutaka; you're always saying bad things about Konata and I... I''

''I know and I feel bad about it that was before I knew how Konata felt about me and now I want to get to know her more''

**The rage filled up inside Yutaka. Her whole life she had looked up to Konata, admired her and looked at her as a sister. But now Konata was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out wishing the ride would end. Yutaka felt she had to step up and defend Konata like Konata would for her but the pressure got to Yutaka and she had to get away. The car pulled into the station and the doors began to open. **

''Yutaka let me talk to Konata; I promise I won't upset her anymore''

**Yutaka hated the sight of Kagami all of a sudden. She felt that Kagami was taking Konata away from her and it was a feeling that Yutaka didn't like to feel. **

''_She's falling in love with Konata, I know she is. She'll take her away from me, No, that can't happen'' _

''**Yutaka lost control and a fist connected with Kagami's cheek knocking her down to the floor. Miyuki and Tsukasa tried to grab Yutaka but Yutaka ran off the car and down the stairs. Konata suddenly jumped into action realising what had happened. She tried to go after Yutaka but a hand stops her from leaving. **

''I'll go after her'' said Minami

''Minami''

''You stay here and look after Kagami, I'll catch up with Yutaka and we will meet you at the Museum

''Do you know where it is?'' asked Miyuki

''Simon told me to ring a taxi whenever I needed it so we'll find our way'' replied Minami

**Minami started to run but a hand stopped her. **

''Thank you Minami and please keep her safe'' said Konata

''I promise I will'' replied Minami who ran down the stairs after Yutaka

**Kagami was helped up by Miyuki who immediately started to cry. Konata felt guilty being so helpless on the London Eye and not able to stop Yutaka punching Kagami. She felt ashamed and Kagami noticed Konata's eyes. Kagami knew that look and didn't want Konata to feel like that. They all got off the car and walked down the stairs. There was no sign of Yutaka or Minami **

''I hope they're going to be ok'' said Miyuki

''They will be'' said Tsukasa

**Kagami and Konata stared at each other not knowing what to say. For Konata and Kagami time had frozen. **

I'm sorry Yutaka punched you Kagami'' said Konata with a look of a child who had destroyed a priceless artefact.

''It wasn't your fault'' said Kagami who held her cheek

**Instantly Konata put her hand out and felt Kagami's cheek. Kagami first surprised by this decided to not stop Konata. Konata rubbed Kagami's cheek and the feeling was so good to Kagami she closed her eyes and a smile that told Konata to continue appeared. **

''It doesn't hurt does it?'' asked Konata

''It feels good when your hand touches it'' said Kagami in a soft voice

''Kagami, I am afraid of heights and I'm happy you wanted to comfort me'' said Konata

''I spent all night thinking about you Konata, actually You've been on my mind for a long time, At first I saw you as my best friend but as time went by I slowly saw you as more but I ignored those feelings thinking you wouldn't take me seriously and that thought ate at me''.

''Kagami, you're the prettiest, nature and delicate person I know and I'm crazy for you''

''Konata you're the most annoying, immature, obsessed Otaku in the world but I love you for that''

''You... you love me?''

''I can't deny my feelings anymore, When I went to see which class I was in for our third year and my name wasn't in your class I broke down in tears but put on a smile so you couldn't tell''.

**Miyuki and Tsukasa knew that they should give them some time so wandered over to a nearby cafe and sat down and ordered two cups of tea. **

''Kagami... I had no idea you felt like this for so long, I don't know what to say'' said Konata

**Kagami grabbed the hand that was stroking her cheek and held it in her hands. Both hearts were pumping rapidly now. Konata loved the feel of Kagami's hands. Konata stared into the blue emeralds that were Kagami's eyes and got lost in them. But Konata pulled her hand away**

''What's wrong Konata asked Kagami?''

''I'm sorry Kagami but I can't do this while Yutaka is in this state, I need to know that she's safe so we need to go to the Museum now''

''I understand Konata but I want us to continue this discussion at some point''

''We will Kagami I promise'' said Konata

**Konata ran towards Tsukasa and Miyuki to tell them to hurry up with their tea. Kagami stood where Konata had stood and stared at her hand. Deep down the thought of her kissing Konata was there and Kagami felt it was going to happen there and then. **

''_Konata... I can wait'' _thought Kagami

**Kagami ran after Konata to go and meet Yutaka and Minami at the British Museum but in Kagami's mind running into Yutaka after she had hit her made her nervous and uneasy. **

''_I hope I can be friends with Yutaka again'' _thought Kagami

''Are you two finished yet'' asked Konata

''Yes we are replied'' Miyuki

''We thought you two could use some alone time'' said Tsukasa

''And we appreciate it don't we Kagami?''

''Yes of course we do'' said Kagami

''But we need to go to the Museum now said Konata, I need to know that Yutaka is safe''

''Of course'' said Miyuki, let's go right now''

''I'll ring a taxi' said Kagami who got her phone out and dialled a number

**Tsukasa was looking forward to getting to the museum. She was hoping to impress Miyuki more. Tsukasa couldn't stop staring at the dress Miyuki was wearing.**

''_Miyuki has amazing legs and her hair is so shiny today... What am I thinking, Miyuki will think I'm a pervert if I ever said that to her'' _thought Tsukasa

''Tsukasa are you ok, your blushing'' asked Kagami

''Oh, yes I'm fine thank you sis'' replied Tsukasa

''I bet I know what she's blushing about'' said Konata with a smirk on her face

''Oh what is it'' said Miyuki who sounded very interested

''KONATA'' said Tsukasa who was blushing madly

''Don't be shy'' Tsukasa said Konata who couldn't resist

''Weren't you worrying about Yutaka?'' said Kagami

''That's right I was'' said Konata who ran towards the main road waiting for the taxi to arrive

''She forgot what it was very quickly'' said Miyuki

**Tsukasa breathed with a sigh of relief. **

''Well lets go then'' said Kagami who wanted to see Konata smile so they could continue their conversation later

**Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami caught up with Konata just as a taxi pulled in. Konata quickly got in the front seat. Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami got into the back. **

''Where too?'' asked the taxi driver

''To the British Museum please'' said Miyuki

''_I'm coming Yutaka'' _thought Konata

''Konata, don't you worry Minami will keep Yutaka safe said Kagami hoping Konata would smile

''I know she will, but I'm worried that Minami hasn't found Yutaka yet and Yutaka's in a city on the other side of the world all by herself''.

''We'll find her Konata'' said Tsukasa

''I know'' said Konata

**The taxi set off across London and hopefully it would take them to Minami and Yutaka. **


	7. Where Oh Where Is Yutaka

Chapter 7

**Yutaka had run quite a distance from the London Eye. She had no idea where she was going but all she knew was that she needed to get away from everything and be alone. Yutaka didn't want to be alone but felt that she had no choice after punching Kagami. Kagami, the girl who Konata loved and wanted to be with, the girl Yutaka had told Konata to chase after before coming to London. But now Yutaka wished that Kagami would just go away and never come back. **

''_Why does she always have to be around Konata? Konata will spend every day with her and I'll be forgotten about I just know it'' _thought Yutaka

**Yutaka didn't know why but Kagami getting close to Konata drove her crazy. Yutaka had always been close with Konata and having someone else get as close to her made her think that she was going to be alone. She knew Minami was trying to ignore her now and deep down Yutaka knew she deserved it after she yelled at her. Yutaka stopped to think for a minute and she started to think about everything that had happened.**

''_Minami, I know I went too far this morning, I wish I could take it all back''._

**Yutaka also thought about Kagami. Yutaka was still mad but she thought what this would be doing to Konata as well. **

''_I've been really selfish'' _thought Yutaka ''_Konata has always been there for me and now she's found someone who makes her happy and I go and punch her''_

**Yutaka felt she had ruined the trip for everyone by acting like a brat. She thought everyone would be better off if she just went away. Her pocket vibrated and she picked out her phone. Konata was calling her. Yutaka hesitated on answering and declined the call. **

''_I'm sorry Konata'' _thought Yutaka ''_But this is goodbye''_

**Yutaka put her phone away, wiped a few tears from her eyes and walked on. All she was thinking about was disappearing from everyone and never coming back. But she had no idea where she was going. There were so many people knocking into her and not saying a word. Yutaka was terrified; she was all alone in a Major city with no knowledge of her surroundings. **

**Yutaka went around a corner and spotted a busy set of stairs that appeared to go underground. She read a sign that said Waterloo station. Yutaka's phone rang again. This time it was Minami **

**Yutaka's heart started to beat faster and faster. Why was Minami calling her? Yutaka went to put the phone to her ear and answer it. She had changed her mind, she wanted to go back to Konata and Minami and make things right. **

**But all of a sudden Yutaka's phone slipped out of her fingers and Yutaka tried to catch it but Yutaka lost her balance on the step and the next thing Yutaka knew her head had slammed onto the floor and a great deal of pain surged through her body. Yutaka thought this was what she deserved for ruining everyone's holiday. She thought everyone would forget about her and have fun if Yutaka was going to be this way. Yutaka wished she could rewind time and everything would be alright again. Yutaka and Minami would be friends and Konata and Kagami would have become a couple.**

**Before Yutaka passed out she managed to grab her phone which had landed right next to her and she pressed a button, she wasn't sure which button it was but a message played**

''_Yutaka, it's me Minami. Where are you? Everyone's worrying. We want you to come back; we promise we won't be mad. We just want you safe. Kagami understands why you hit her and she wants to be friends with you. Konata is panicking Yutaka, London is a huge city and you don't know where anything is''. ''I'm not mad at you, I'm coming to find you, please pick up your phone please'' _

''_Minami... Find me please, I need you, Konata, Kagami, everyone I'm so sorry''_

**Yutaka slowly passed out and all she could see was a memory. It was a thought Yutaka had always kept close to her heart when she was growing up. It was the day where Konata saved Yutaka from a group of bullies a few years back. **

**Yutaka was in a local park near her home. She was excited today because her cousin Konata was coming to visit her for the weekend. Yutaka loved it whenever Konata came to visit her, they would play video games, watch television together and Yui, Yutaka's real sister and Konata's cousin would take them out for a meal. **

''_I wish she would get here soon _**thought Yutaka who started to go on the swings. A group of girls who were in the same class as Yutaka entered the park looking bored and wanted to have some fun. There were three in total. Two of them were identical twins both with short blonde hair, green eyes and were both wearing short White shirts and short blue skirts. The third girl who was the tallest out of the three had Black hair, Black eyes and was a little overweight.**

**Yutaka spotted the three girls from her swing and a thought of concern came to her. **

'_Why can't they leave me alone, it's bad enough I've been isolated from the class because of them but now they have to torment me outside of school as well _thought Yutaka as she watched the three girls walk towards her with grins on their faces

'Look here girls, it's the class shrimp'

'Good one Nyamo' said the twins together

''What do you want now' asked Yutaka who had stopped swinging and was staring straight at Nyamo who was staring right back at Yutaka.

''You're in my park shrimp'' yelled Nyamo

''This isn't your park, it's a public park'' replied Yutaka

''She never leaves her house anyway'' muttered the twins

''That's right, the little thing is always ill with something, she's so weak isn't she''?

''Leave me alone, why do you always have to pick on me at school and now here?'' said Yutaka who was now stood up

''Aww is the little shrimp starting to get upset again'' said Nyamo

''I'm not getting upset'' said Yutaka but secretly Yutaka was struggling to keep back any tears

''You two grab her arms'' barked Nyamo

**The twins surrounded Yutaka and grabbed both her arms before Yutaka had any chance of escape. Yutaka couldn't move at all, the twins were too strong for her and she was brought down to the muddy ground.**

''You need to learn your place shrimp'' yelled Nyamo

''You going to give her the special Nyamo'' Asked one of the twins?

''You bet I am, but then again, she's so weak if I did, she'd never come to school again'' said Nyamo with a look of hope

''So it's the kick to the head'' yelled the twins who had dealt with this before with Nyamo, Yutaka was just another innocent student who Nyamo despised for no reason.

**Nyamo backed away and the twins held Yutaka's head down to the ground like a football about to be kicked. Yutaka screamed and screamed for help but the park was mostly empty. The only other people in the park were too far away to hear Yutaka's cries for help. **

''Ready shrimp?'' yelled Nyamo who was really looking forward to what she was about to do

**Nyamo started to run and a disturbed laugh could be heard. Nyamo got closer and closer, her foot ready to strike. Yutaka closed her eyes wishing for a miracle when she heard a scream and she fell to the ground. Yutaka slowly opened her eyes and saw Nyamo on the ground holding her nose. Yutaka thinking that Nyamo had tripped started to crawl as far away as she could but she heard a pair of screams and turned around. Now the twins were on the ground holding their noses. Yutaka looked around and saw another girl.**

**This girl was a little older and was quite tall. The girl walked towards Yutaka and Yutaka tried to get away but couldn't get very far and collapsed. She closed her eyes again in fear but all she felt was someone lifting her up **

''Are you ok'' asked the girl

**Yutaka slowly opened her eyes again and noticed that the girl was close up. She had short green hair and blue eyes. Yutaka was amazed at the beauty of this girl and couldn't think of a reason why this girl would waste her time saving her. Yutaka looked passed this girl and saw the three girls who tried to attack her running away and screaming. **

''I'm... I'm fine thanks to you'' said Yutaka with an extremely nervous tone in her voice

''It's ok; you're safe now that's all that matters said the girl

''But why would you save me?'' asked Yutaka

''Those girls need to learn some manners and I heard you screaming, I couldn't just leave you'' replied the girl

**The girl placed Yutaka down on a bench and sat next to her. Yutaka noticed a red mark on the girl's cheek that told her she had been punched recently**

''Did Nyamo hit you? Asked Yutaka''

''Do you mean that big girl? Yes she hit me but I'm fine, it didn't hurt at all''

''It looks bad'' said Yutaka

''Don't worry about it... Do you live near here?

''I live down the street over there'' said Yutaka

''Then I'll walk you home'' said the girl who extended her hand to Yutaka

**Yutaka took the girls hand and instantly loved the delicate feel of her hands. Her hands were so soft Yutaka felt she never wanted to let go. She felt safe with this girl but had no idea where she came from.**

**Yutaka showed the girl where her house was. It was a small house with a blue car parked outside.**

''Thank you so much'' said Yutaka

''Don't worry about it, but please keep safe for me said the girl

**The girl walked away without another word being said. Yutaka wanted to know her name but couldn't pluck the courage to ask her. Yutaka went inside and the minute she stepped inside she was grabbed from behind. **

''Guess who'' yelled Konata

''You scared me Onee Chan'' said Yutaka who had leapt back with fright

**Konata was surprised by this. Yutaka looked like she was about to be assaulted.**

''What's wrong Yutaka, you're usually hugging the heck out of me by now'' said Konata

**Konata began more surprised when Yutaka's face was suddenly full with tears. Yutaka ran to Konata and hugged her so tight Konata struggled to breathe. **

''Oh Konata, it was awful that girl Nyamo and her friends tried to beat me up in the park!'' 

''What' Yelled Konata who checked Yutaka for marks or cuts but failed to find any

''You look fine'' said Konata with a sigh of relief

''A girl saved me'' said Yutaka who wiped the tears from her eyes

''I'm so sorry'' I wasn't there Yutaka said Konata who looked disappointed with herself

**Konata sat down on the settee and crossed her arms. She had never let Yutaka down before and was distraught that Yutaka was nearly beaten up.**

''So who was this girl then?'' asked Konata

''Oh I never asked for her name but she was so beautiful and brave'' said Yutaka

''I wish I could see her and thank her'' sighed Konata

''I want to as well'' said Yutaka who sat down next to Konata

**Konata turned to look at Yutaka and put her arms on Yutaka's shoulders. She had a look of determination in her eyes. **

''I promise Yutaka that I will never let you down again said Konata

''Onee Chan, it wasn't your fault replied Yutaka

''You nearly got assaulted and I wasn't there to stop it, I couldn't bear it if anything like that would happen again to you'' said Konata

''Onee Chan... I don't want you to feel guilty or anything, I know you would of done something if you could off''

''You know no one at my school talks to me said Konata; they all see me as a weirdo who likes Anime and Manga''

''I thought you had one friend'' said Yutaka

''She's been a little distant with me lately'' said Konata ''she said she couldn't take all the abuse everyone was giving her for hanging out with me''

''I think your awesome Onee Chan'' beamed Yutaka

''You're the only one who thinks so'' sighed Konata

**Yutaka knew that Konata was trying to put on a brave face in front of her so decided to try and change the subject. **

''Onee Chan I... Ummm, I'm not sure what to say to you''

''Its ok Yutaka I mean I always have my online friends, I know it's not the same but...

''You have me as well Onee Chan, I'm always here for you'' said Yutaka

''Thank you Yutaka, I'm always here for you as well''

**Konata pulled in Yutaka for a hug. Yutaka knew deep down that Konata will always be there for her no matter what happens. **

**The memory started to disappear and a strange feeling came over Yutaka. Something told her to wake up and to wake up now.**

**Yutaka tried to open her eyes but they felt really heavy but she still slowly managed to open her left eye. The first sight she saw was a green haired girl holding her hand. Yutaka slowly realised that she was in the back of an Ambulance that was travelling very fast towards the hospital. Yutaka couldn't tell who this girl was, she couldn't remember who she was for that matter. Everything was hazy to Yutaka** **and trying to remember anything sent a great deal of pain to Yutaka's head. **

''Yutaka are you ok, I thought you had died'' said Minami who couldn't stop crying at the sight of Yutaka's bloodied face

**Yutaka felt very weak at this point but still tried her best to talk. **

''I... well I've been better said Yutaka who tried to laugh but failed

''What happened, a group a people brought you up from the station and rang an ambulance, did you trip?''

''I... don't remember, I don't remember anything'' said Yutaka

''Yutaka, I need you to answer this question, Do you know who I am?''

''I'm sorry but I haven't a clue who you are'' said Yutaka quietly

**Minami's heart skipped a beat. She knew what was going on, she thought it must be Amnesia and the thought of Yutaka losing her memory forever made Minami want to hold her and never let go. Minami had never felt worried about anyone before as she was with Yutaka now. She wanted to stay by Yutaka's side throughout this ordeal and help her. **

''Yutaka, listen to me my name is Minami and you and me are friends''

''Really asked Yutaka, someone as cool and beautiful as you wanting to be friends with me?''

''Of course, Your my best friend in the world Yutaka'' said Minami ''and I promise you I'll be here for you and I'll help you no matter what happens''

**The Ambulance took a turn and headed onto the Motorway. Minami had managed to contact Konata before the ambulance had set off for the hospital and Minami knew Konata would be trying to get there as fast as possible.**

*******

''Konata, it's me Minami''

''What's up Minami, have you found Yutaka?''

''Yes but Konata listen she's hurt badly''

''What! How, what happened is she alright''

**Konata started to panic, Kagami could be heard trying to calm Konata down but she was failing. **

''Konata an Ambulance is here and she's being taken to the hospital, I'm going with her and we'll meet you there.

**Minami told Konata the name of the hospital and how to get there. Konata finally calmed down and managed to speak calmly.**

''I'll meet you there Minami and I know it's not your fault, it's mine''

''Konata, that's not true it was an accident, I think she tripped on the steps and snacked her head on the floor, they say she needs stitches but nothing else''

''I wasn't there for her, I promised her I would be no matter what and I failed her''

''Konata, Yutaka will not see it like that, she needs you now more than ever''

''Thank you Minami, It's no wonder Yutaka is so close to you'' said Konata ''I'll be there soon and we'll both look after Yutaka together''

''You bet'' said Minami

**Minami was glad that the call she gave Konata earlier had gone well but she couldn't help thinking about Konata's comment about Yutaka. **

''_No wonder Yutaka is so close to you'' _

'' _It makes sense, Why she ran away from me when I told her about my feelings towards same sex relationships, It's the only one that makes sense, Yutaka likes me?'' thought Minami _

**At first Minami wasn't sure what to think. No one had ever like her in that way before and knowing that someone does brought a warm feeling into Minami's heart **

''_I've been a fool'' _thought Minami_ ''I... like Yutaka too, but I never realised it until now'' _

**Minami smiled and looked down at Yutaka. Yutaka had fallen back asleep and Minami couldn't help but think how cute Yutaka looked to her now despite being covered in blood. **

''_I promise I'll take care of you Yutaka'', _always thought Minami

***


	8. Sisterly Bonds

**Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki arrived at the hospital and Konata was the first out of the taxi, Konata dashed towards the reception desk and left Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki far behind. **

''How can I help you today'' asked the receptionist

''Yutaka Kobayakawa please, it's urgent I'm her cousin''

''She's down in the emergency ward, it's down the hallway, Turn right at the bottom and then you need to keep going for a few minutes. You'll see big letters saying emergency ward''

''I'M COMING YUTAKA'' yelled Konata as she ran down the hallway just as Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa had reached the reception's desk.

**Konata needed to see Yutaka right now. She sprinted down the hallway and passed door after door. Yutaka was going to be fine, Minami had told her so but that didn't stop Konata from worrying. **

**Konata ran around the corner and saw a massive hallway that was full of patients and visitors. Konata couldn't run through without bumping into anyone. Kagami and the others caught up with Konata and grabbed her before she could run off again.**

''Hold on Konata, we're coming as well said an exhausted Kagami

''I can't Yutaka needs me'' replied Konata

''Konata, running into her running into her room panicking isn't going to help matters now is it''

**Konata relaxed and took a few deep breaths**

''Thank you Kagami, I needed to calm'' down said Konata

**Kagami smiled and held Konata's hand. Konata knew Yutaka was going to be fine. **

''Let's all go together'' said Kagami

''You bet'' said Konata

**The four girls made their way through the crowded hallway safely except for Miyuki who tripped and fell down to the ground and grazed her left arm. Tsukasa helped her back up and wanted to kiss Miyuki's arm better but Miyuki said she was fine. Tsukasa felt a slight disappointment but quickly forgot about it and focused on Yutaka. **

**Kagami spotted EMERGANCY WARD in massive red letters and pulled Konata down the hallway. Yutaka's room was the first door on the right and Konata opened the door and saw a sight that made her nearly faint. Yutaka lying in a bed blood covering her face with nurses cleaning her up the best they could. **

''YUTAKA'' Yelled Konata

''Please calm down said one of the nurses, this girl is about to receive stitches, we'll need you to wait outside, and the doctor is coming in''.

''But, I need to be with her said Konata''

''She'll be fine now please wait outside''

''Come on Konata, you heard the nurse'' said Kagami

''But...''

''**Kagami gave Konata a smile that told her to trust Kagami. Konata smiled and Kagami led her out of the room. Konata saw Minami sat down with Tsukasa and Miyuki. **

''Minami, is she ok, please tell me you know something'' begged Konata

''Konata, I've been told that Yutaka may be suffering from Amnesia but it's mild and her memory will return soon''

**Konata couldn't believe what she had just heard. Amnesia, even mild was no laughing matter and Konata couldn't accept that Yutaka may not recognize her. **

''She'll know me, she has too'' muttered Konata

''I know she will said'' Kagami

''Yeah you and Yutaka have been together for years, she couldn't possibly forget everything'' said Tsukasa

''Thanks you guys, for trying to cheer me up but until I've spoken to Yutaka, I'm going to be on the edge of my nerves'' said Konata

''I'll go and get us all something to drink'' said Miyuki

''You don't have to Miyuki'' said Konata

''I insist said Miyuki, You need to be close to Yutaka Konata and a drink will calm you''

''Miyuki, you're a true friend, you all are''

''I'll go with you said'' Tsukasa

''Thank you Tsukasa'' said Miyuki who had a big smile on her face which made Tsukasa blush

''I'll go too'' said Minami

''But Minami, Yutaka will want you near her'' said Konata ''and I want you here as well''

''Are you sure? Asked Minami

''Of course'' said Konata

**Kagami wanted to support Konata as much as she could. She hadn't forgotten the talk she and Konata had earlier. How close they came to having their first kiss but Kagami knew that this wasn't the time to bring that up and now was the time to be strong for Konata and support her should something happen to Yutaka. **

''Konata, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and if you need a hug or anything I'm here''

''Kagami... Thank you''

**Konata hugged Kagami and Kagami went a deep shade of red. Having Konata hugging her made her feel important to Konata.**

''I couldn't be calm if you weren't here Kagami, after I know Yutaka's ok, if you want we can finish our talk''.

''I'd like that said Kagami who gave Konata a squeeze

**Miyuki and Tsukasa walked off towards the nearest cafe to bring everyone a drink. Konata and Kagami sat down next to Minami and waited for any news on Yutaka.**

**Time went by and Tsukasa and Miyuki returned with cups of Coffee. Konata wanted to hear something, anything would do. Would Yutaka be ok after this? Kagami held Konata's hand but got no response from Konata. Nurses would keep coming in and out of Yutaka's room but none would speak to Konata if she asked what was happening and this made Konata feel more worried. **

**Finally after two hours of waiting a doctor slowly walked out of Yutaka's room and Konata jumped up to her feet. She could tell that the doctor had finished and was going to tell her Yutaka's condition.**

''You are Mrs Kobayakawa's cousin correct?'' asked the doctor

''That's right, how is she?'' asked Konata 

''Well your cousin has hit her head pretty hard and she needed stitches in her head and she is also suffering from Post Traumatic Amnesia''

''Amnesia'' muttered Konata

''That's correct, the symptoms should be temporary so her memories shall return within the next few days'' replied the Doctor

''Also it is recommended that she takes it easy the next few weeks, let her rest and if you must take her outside then do not do anything challenging for her''

''What about sightseeing or looking in a museum?'' asked Tsukasa

''That should be fine but not for a few days, she needs to stay in bed for at least four days'' replied the doctor

''Can I see her?'' asked Konata

''Off course you can but may I ask if only you and one other person go in, I do not wish for an overcrowded room'' said the Doctor

''Minami I think you should come in with me'' said Konata

''Are you sure'' asked Minami

''Yutaka will be happy to see you''said Konata

''But what about this morning'' asked Minami

''She has Amnesia Minami, she probably won't remember that ever happening''

''But earlier in the ambulance she said she didn't remember me'' said Minami with a sad tone to her voice

''Don't worry said Konata, she will I know it'' said Konata

**Minami didn't know why Konata was trying to be so nice to her. She wondered if Konata knew about Yutaka liking Minami and wanted to ask Konata about it but decided to wait until later to bring the subject up.**

**After some persuasion from Konata Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki decided they would go to the Museum after all. Kagami wanted to stay and support Konata but Konata insisted that they enjoy themselves and they would all meet up at the house later on. Kagami gave Konata a long hug and a kiss on the cheek before finally walking away to catch up with Tsukasa and Miyuki.**

''_See you soon Kagami'' _thought Konata

**Konata grabbed Minami's hand slowly led her towards Yutaka's room. Minami was still afraid that Yutaka would suddenly start panicking if she saw Minami again. Konata saw the look of fear in Minami's eyes and she knew that this wasn't going to be easy.**

**Konata opened the door and they both slowly walked in. Yutaka was led in her bed and had a lot of head stitches and red and black marks around her eyes. Konata wanted to cry but knew she couldn't.**

''Oh hello said Yutaka, Do I know you two?''

''Yutaka it's me Konata, your cousin''

''The name rings a bell but I... I still don't remember who you are I'm afraid''

**Konata struggled to hold the tears in, hearing Yutaka say these words were worse than a gunshot to the heart or Comiket being cancelled forever. **

''I'm Minami, I was with you in the ambulance earlier''

''I remember someone was there but not much I'm afraid'' said Yutaka

''I found you and then-

''But I do remember your face from somewhere before though'' said Yutaka

''You... You do?''

''That's right it was at a park I think but I don't remember what happened, all I can remember is a green haired beauty that held my hand''

'_Green haired beauty?' _thought Minami

''She was so beautiful but I never found out her name, but you look just like her'' said Yutaka who smiled for the first time since Konata and Minami had walked in

''Yutaka are you ok'' asked Konata

''I feel sore and I have a headache'' said Yutaka who started to cough violently

''I'm sorry, this is all my fault'' sobbed Konata who finally broke down

''Konata, that's not true'' said Minami

**Yutaka sat up and stared at Konata. She had a feeling that this blue haired girl was very important to her but couldn't tell why.**

''Umm can I ask you a question... what was your name again?''

''Konata'' sobbed Konata

''Please don't cry I don't blame you at all'' smiled Yutaka

''I promised you that nothing like this would happen and it has'' replied Konata

''Konata how long have we known each other'' asked Yutaka

''I've known you since the day you were born said Konata who stopped crying and rubbed her eyes

''It's just whenever I look at you I feel that your very important to me somehow''

''You really mean that?'' asked Konata

''Yes and I feel that I can trust you like a sister'' replied Yutaka who looked as happy as she did whenever Konata was around

**Konata grabbed Yutaka and hugged her so tight Yutaka nearly passed out. Minami looked on with a smile at the sight of Konata and Yutaka being reunited.**

''Yutaka I was so worried... If you had died I don't know what I would of done'' yelled Konata

''Thank you for caring said Yutaka'' ''but could you loosen your grip, my stitches might burst open''

''Sorry laughed Konata who let go of Yutaka and Yutaka took a deep breath''

''Yutaka, Me and Konata are going to take care of you and help bring back your memory'' said Minami

''You will, Thank you I know I'll remember in no time and then we can have fun again'' beamed Yutaka

''You better believe we'll have fun'' said Konata who was getting excited very quickly

''I remember a purple haired girl who is mad at me'' said Yutaka who led back down

''Who do you mean Kagami?'' ''She's not mad at you; she wants to be your friend'' said Konata

''The last thing I remember was running down some steps in front of a huge wheel''

''The London Eye said Minami

''Did I hit her'' asked Yutaka

''Yes you did said Konata ''must of learned it from that fighting anime I showed you''

''Oh no, I hit someone'' moaned Yutaka

''It's ok Yutaka, Kagami has forgotten all about it and she said she'll give you a big hug when she sees you next'' said Konata

''Oh good, I'm so glad'' said Yutaka who smiled again

**Konata looked at her watch and decided they should go and grab something to eat and let Yutaka sleep. **

''Yutaka, you need some sleep, we'll come back in a bit and talk with you some more ok''

''Your leaving already'' moaned Yutaka

''You look exhausted and you've just had stitches put in, you need your rest'' said Konata

''Well I do feel sleepy'' yawned Yutaka

''We promise we'll be back in a bit said Minami who walked over to Yutaka

''Get some sleep ok'' said Minami

**Minami bent down and kissed Yutaka on the forehead then hugged her. Konata got a sparkle in her eye and was thinking of what to ask Minami when they ate. **

''See you in a bit Yutaka'' waved Konata

''Bye waved back'' Yutaka

**Yutaka was alone in her room and she slowly started to drift off to sleep but the Minami was on her mind.**

''_I love you my green haired beauty'' _thought Yutaka as her head gently hit the pillow and Yutaka went into her dreams

***

**Konata and Minami found a cafe at the other side of the hospital and Konata bought them both bowls of Fried Shrimp Udon Noodles. Konata couldn't stop smiling at Minami as she began eating**

''Is something wrong'' said Minami with a mouth full of noodles

''How long have you been in love with Yutaka'' said Konata with her cat like smile

**Minami nearly choked and dashed for her glass of apple juice and downed the whole glasses in one go.**

''What are you talking about'' said Minami

''Come on you can tell me Minami, it's obvious you love her, I can see it in your eyes''

''I...I don't know what you mean'' muttered Minami

''You don't have to lie to me; I'm not going to bite your head off laughed Konata

''I'm glad you find my feelings for Yutaka funny said Minami who tried to avoid eye contact with Konata

''I don't find it funny I'm happy you like Yutaka that way smiled Konata

''You're... your just saying that said Minami who went back to eating her noodles

''No I mean it, you mean so much to her and you liking her as well makes things allot easier''

''What do you mean make things easier?''

''Well I don't know if I should say but Yutaka has always liked you''

''You mean like, like asked Minami''

''That's right'' smiled Konata who decided to start her noodles

''Woah this is a lot to take in'' said Minami who dropped her chopsticks onto the floor

''You two would make such a great couple'' said Konata with a massive mouth full of noodles and shrimp

**Minami sat back and thought about her and Yutaka being together. The very thought of their lips touching made Minami light up a massive blush of red. Konata laughed and knew Minami felt the same way for Yutaka as Yutaka did for her. **

''But she has Amnesia; she might not feel the same way about me now'' sighed Minami

''I doubt that said Konata, I bet she still fancies you like crazy'' smiled Konata

''So what do I do asked Minami who had no idea how she should approach Yutaka and say ''_I love you''_

''Look after her and spend time with her for the next few days, I bet by the time her memory's back you'll both be sleeping in the same bed

**Minami fell off her chair and hit the floor, her noodles had fallen as well and Minami lay in a pool of noodles and shrimp. Minami slowly got back up and stared at Konata.**

''It's a little early to think about something like that isn't it''

''Nah, why wait, I'm hoping to bed Kagami as soon as possible!''

''Konata, people are staring whispered Minami

**Minami was right, the whole cafe including the two cooks were staring at Minami and Konata**

''Ok maybe I got a little carried away'' whispered Konata to Minami

''Did you mean it when you said you would bed Kagami as soon as possible'' asked Minami

''Well I extremely doubt Kagami would do something like that for a while but I would never say no if she asked me'' sniggered Konata

''Do you feel about her like I do about Yutaka'' asked Minami

''Kagami completes me said Konata, before I met her I thought everyone wanted to avoid me because of my obsessions but Kagami was different, she made me feel important and I slowly developed feelings for her''

''Wow, didn't you ever try to find a boyfriend'' asked Minami

''Of course I did, Don't get me wrong It's not that I don't like boys or anything, If Kagami was a boy I would feel the same way as I do about her now''

''Really Konata?'' asked Minami

''Of course, I'm Bi and I'm proud of it'' said Konata

**A few people were still staring at Konata mainly boys. Konata didn't seem to care, she felt she was on a role. **

''I wish I was as brave as you'' said Minami

''Just don't be afraid to admit that you're a lesbian Minami''

''But I like boys as well''

''Then don't be afraid to admit your Bi'' said Konata

''But... Konata allot of people don't like same sex couples, I'm afraid of the comments I'll receive''

''I am as well but as long as I have Kagami, I know I can overcome it'' said Konata

**Minami had to admire Konata's bravery. She pulled the noodles out of her hair and sat back down.**

''Konata, if you don't mind I want to ask you for some advice on Yutaka''

''I was hoping you would ask'' smiled Konata ''I'll help you win Yutaka's heart no problem''

''Umm thank you Konata'' smiled Minami

''Let's go for a little walk and then we'll go see Yutaka again said Konata

''Right, let's go'' said Minami

''That's the sprit'' said Konata

**Konata and Minami got up from the table and made their way towards the outside of the hospital. Konata was happy that Yutaka was going to recover and be ok soon which meant Konata could focus on beginning her relationship with Kagami. **

*******

**Later in the evening Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki walked out of the British Museum all with smiles on their faces. Kagami had bought herself a book of Italian Renaissance Drawings whilst Miyuki had purchased herself a Myrtle collar necklace, Tsukasa wanted some Egyptian cat ear rings but Miyuki insisted on paying for them. Tsukasa eventually gave in and was very thankful to Miyuki.**

''That was great'' said Kagami

''I just loved the Egyptian Sculpture'' said Miyuki

''What did you enjoy Tsukasa?'' asked Kagami

''Umm well I did like the Roman Sculpture's'' said Tsukasa hoping that would impress Miyuki

''Oh I enjoyed them as well'' smiled Miyuki

**Tsukasa took a sigh of relief**

''Should we head back to the house then'' asked Miyuki

''Sure, hopefully Konata will be there'' said Kagami

''I'm so happy for you two'' said Miyuki

''I'm still nervous about it all admitted Kagami, I mean about all the criticism we'll get and I haven't even thought about how'll I'll tell my family

''I'm sure your family will accept you'' assured Miyuki

''But my mother has always gone on about how she wants me and Tsukasa to raise families'' sighed Kagami

''Don't worry Kagami, I'll support you all the way'' said Tsukasa

**Kagami's confidence grew knowing her sister was behind her all the way.**

''That means allot to me Tsukasa'' said Kagami

''Oh I have to take this call so if you don't mind I'm just going to take a little stroll, I'll be back shortly ok'' said Miyuki

''Don't be long said Kagami, I prefer it when I know where we all are''

''I'll be fine'' said Miyuki

**Miyuki walked off leaving Kagami and Tsukasa by themselves. The twins sat down on some steps and stretched their arms and legs out after a long day. **

''What a day'' said Tsukasa

''I know I've enjoyed myself today replied Kagami

''I wonder how Yutaka is'' said Tsukasa

''She'll be fine, If she wasn't Konata would of rang us up by now panicking'' said Kagami

''Are you still worrying about telling everyone back home about you and Konata?''

''Afraid so'' replied Kagami

**Kagami looked up to the sky. The sun was setting and a beautiful summer evening sky covered London. **

''I'm going to tell them as well about my feelings for Miyuki'' said Tsukasa

''You... You are?'' Said Kagami

''Yes I am so you won't be alone Kagami''

''Are you sure Tsukasa, You haven't told Miyuki how you feel about her yet''

''I know but I was hoping to tell everyone back home first before I tell Miyuki'' said Tsukasa

''Well if your sure then you have my backing'' smiled Kagami

**Tsukasa and Kagami knew that telling their parents was going to be tough and could possibly be heartbreaking for the twins but both knew they had the other's backing. Tsukasa hadn't told Kagami that she still liked boys and didn't want Kagami telling her that she could only like one instead of both.**

''Hey sis when we first started at Ryoo High did you ever imagine we would both end up wanting girls as partners?'' asked Tsukasa

''It never crossed my mind to be honest'' replied Kagami ''Konata was the last person in the world I thought I'd fall in love with but that's life Tsukasa, You don't know what's going to happen''

''Your right, Life is full of surprises, good and bad'' said Tsukasa

''I do like boys'' said Kagami

''I do too'' said Tsukasa

**Tsukasa was relieved that Kagami liked both boys and girls as well.**

''So I guess that makes us Bi then? Asked Kagami

''I guess so'' replied Tsukasa

''If I hadn't met Konata then I would of tried to get a boyfriend.''

''Didn't a boy write a letter to you though earlier this year?''

''Yeah but he only wanted that stupid doll I bought when we were in Kyoto''

''He probably still has it'' sniggered Tsukasa who was close to bursting

**Kagami and Tsukasa couldn't hold it in and they both laughed together at the thought that the boy still probably had the doll.**

''If Konata was a boy, would you still love her?'' asked Tsukasa

''She acts like a boy already said Kagami but yes I would, It's not whether Konata's a boy or girl, It's the person that she is''.

''That's so sweet'' said Tsukasa

''I think that as long as theirs love it doesn't matter if a boy and another boy or two girls love each other'' said Kagami.

''As long as Konata's by my side then no comment or insult in the world could tear us apart''

''I wish I had your confidence Sis'' said Tsukasa

''You do and when you tell Miyuki I know she'll feel the same way'' ''after all If I hadn't walked in this morning the two of you would of kissed'' sniggered Kagami

''You saw that! Said'' Tsukasa who blushed dark red

''Sorry Tsukasa, I heard a noise and came to see what was going on and there you two were about to kiss each other''

''She wouldn't of kissed me'' moaned Tsukasa

''It looked like she wanted to if you ask me'' said Kagami

''Really sis is that true?'' Asked Tsukasa who was now stood up looking down at Kagami?

''Yep'' smiled Kagami ''Tell her how you feel Tsukasa''

''I'll try tonight'' said Tsukasa

''I'm proud of you Tsukasa'' said Kagami

''He he I know I can do it'' said Tsukasa

''So when should we tell Mum and Dad then?'' asked Kagami

''Hmm should we leave it a few days until they get back from Okinawa'' asked Tsukasa

''Ok then next week, we'll call them up and let them know, If they don't like what they hear then so be it said Kagami''

''We'll still have each other'' said Tsukasa

''And that's all we need'' replied Kagami smiling at Tsukasa

**Miyuki returned shortly afterwards inside a taxi. Tsukasa and Kagami stood up and got inside the taxi. The taxi set off towards the house where that evening many lives would change but would it be for the better if they did?**


	9. A Productive Evening

Chapter 9

**After a long walk with Minami, Konata decided to go back to the hospital and see Yutaka again. After much thought and talking with Konata, Minami had decided to stay with Yutaka and take care of Yutaka when everyone else goes out into London**.

''Are you sure about this'' asked Konata

''I don't want to leave Yutaka all by herself'' answered Minami

''Aww that's sweet of you Minami, I'm sure with you there Yutaka will regain her memory in no time'' Konata told Minami

''Umm Konata I need to ask you a question, It's about love''

''Sure thing Minami ask away, I'll give you all the advice I can'' said Konata

''Well I was wondering how you can tell when you really love someone''

**Konata stopped to think for a minute and give Minami a full honest answer. Konata started scratching her head hoping something would come to her, but nothing was coming to her. Then Konata thought of Kagami and how she made Konata feel. Konata raised a finger into the air to explain to Minami**

''Well you just know when it happens'' said Konata

''I'm sorry Konata but I not quite sure what you mean, How can you just know?'' asked Minami

''Minami, I'm not sure what to say to make you understand but I will say this''

**Konata took a deep breath and put her hand on Minami's shoulder**

''I have never wanted to be with anyone as much as I have with Kagami, Kagami makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world that matters and I want to be with her every second I'm awake and every second I'm asleep'' said Konata

**Minami felt inspired all of a sudden. Konata's words had moved her and made her feel like she could do anything. **

''So then Minami, how do you feel about Yutaka?'' asked Konata

**Minami knew that Konata was going to ask her this question eventually but still didn't know what to say. She tried to think of Yutaka and hoped inspiration would come to her quickly. **

''Take your time Minami, I know it's not always easy to find the right words'' said Konata who's hand was still on Minami's shoulder

**Minami remembered the day she met Yutaka and the handkerchief she gave to Yutaka. Minami felt happy that Yutaka wanted to be her friend after one day. **

''_I'll never forget that day, Yutaka was the second person to ever want to be my friend'' _thought Minami

''Someone's in a deep thought'' said Konata who decided to sit down on a wall above Minami

**Minami also remembered the night they all went to the summer festival in Miyuki's and her neighbourhood. Minami remembered when she took care of Yutaka and let her rest her head on her legs. **

''_Yutaka looked so cute in her yukata, and her head felt so soft'' _thought Minami who had started to blush

''Well then it looks like you've found a thought'' said Konata who had instantly noticed Minami blush

**Minami wanted to think of one more memory. She thought long and hard but nothing else would come to her. **

''_Why won't anything else come to me, I've known Yutaka for a year but I can only think off two memories'' _thought Minami

''Are you ok Minami?'' asked Konata

''Konata... I'm trying but I can't think of anything else''

''Well what about the time we all did that cheerleader routine at the culture festival'' Konata suggested

''Oh yeah, I remember that'' said Minami

''You and Yutaka got pretty close then'' laughed Konata

''I'm sorry Konata but for the time being I'm going to have to not give you an answer'' said Minami

''Don't worry about it'' replied Konata ''If you spend some time with Yutaka you'll get to know her more and then you'll know''

**Minami and Konata walked back to the hospital where they would take Yutaka back to the house. For Minami this was the perfect opportunity for her and Yutaka to get close to each other.**

*******

**Shortly after arriving back at the house with Kagami and Tsukasa, Miyuki had decided to have a wonder around the house by herself. Miyuki had not forgotten about her mission which was to find out about her father. Miyuki decided to head to the library first and see what she could find, if anything on her father. **

''_Hmm, Mother didn't tell me everything about my father so this is the perfect chance for me to find out everything about him''_ thought Miyuki

**Before Miyuki had a chance to do anything else a tap on her shoulder made her jump up in fright. Miyuki turned around to see Tsukasa standing behind her. **

''Sorry Miyuki, I didn't think I'd scare you'' said Tsukasa

''Tsukasa... I thought you had gone back to your room'' said Miyuki who was surprised to see Tsukasa but was also happy that it was just Tsukasa

''I did but I thought that you could use some company, so I followed you here'' said Tsukasa who was now smiling

''I'm not doing anything interesting, I don't want to bore you Tsukasa''

''You're trying to find out about your father right? I said I would help you and I meant that'' replied Tsukasa

''Are you sure Tsukasa, You're not saying that because you feel you have too are you?'' asked Miyuki

''I want to spend time with you Miyuki, Your my best friend and I want to make you happy'' said Tsukasa

**Miyuki was touched by Tsukasa's words. Miyuki remembered their talk earlier in the day and how she wanted to kiss Tsukasa.**

''_Make me feel better'' _thought Miyuki

**Miyuki and Tsukasa spent the next few hours looking through books and not able to find anything on Miyuki's father. Tsukasa saw that Miyuki was looking disappointed so suggested that they look elsewhere in the house.**

''Where else can we look though'' asked a disappointed Miyuki

''Hmmm, It's hard to say since you don't know much about him but we can't give up, we won't give up'' said Tsukasa

**All off a sudden Miyuki grabbed Tsukasa's hand and held it. Tsukasa went red instantly and loved the feeling of Miyuki's soft and warm hand holding hers. **

''You...you went red Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''Have I? I was a little cold and your hand was so warm it felt good'' replied Tsukasa

**Now Miyuki went red, she was all alone with Tsukasa, holding her hand. Before anything else could be said footsteps were heard in the distance. **

''Someone's coming whispered Tsukasa''

**Without thinking Miyuki pulled Tsukasa and ran down the hallway towards an empty room. Miyuki locked the door and waited for the footsteps to disappear. Tsukasa noticed that the room was actually a broom cupboard and there was very little room. **

''M...Miyuki, there isn't allot of space whispered Tsukasa

''Shh it won't take long'' replied Miyuki

**After sometime the footsteps went away. Miyuki knew they could leave but in the confusion and trying to keep Tsukasa quiet she had lost the key. Miyuki started to move about and find the key but with Tsukasa in their as well, movement was limited. **

''Tsukasa, look for a small bronze key, it's our only way out'' said Miyuki

''It's too dark to see in here'' moaned Tsukasa, ''I'm scared off the dark''

**Tsukasa started to weep and Miyuki stopped panicking about the key. Miyuki felt bad for getting Tsukasa trapped in the cupboard. Miyuki grabbed Tsukasa and hugged her.**

''It'll be alright said Miyuki''

''M...Miyuki'' said a stunned Tsukasa

**Miyuki and Tsukasa looked into each other's eyes and they felt that they were back in Miyuki's room this morning. Both hearts were pumping faster than normal. **

''_Do it... you love her so do it'' _thought Tsukasa

''_Should I do it, I really do like her in that way, but she might not accept me'' _worried Miyuki

**Both of them slowly moved in, Miyuki closed her eyes, hoping to finally kiss the girl of her dreams, Tsukasa. A few seconds felt like a few hours and sweat ran down Miyuki's face. But just as their lips were about to meet, a little ting noise could be heard under Miyuki's foot and Tsukasa stopped.**

''Miyuki, I found the key'' said a happy Tsukasawho bent down and picked it up

''Oh... that's wonderful'' said Miyuki who was trying to hold her emotions in the best she could

''Let's get out of here Miyuki'' said Tsukasa

**Miyuki took the key and started to slowly unlock the door. Miyuki hoped that Tsukasa would change her mind and kiss her, but it didn't happen and Miyuki opened the door. **

''Well it's nice to be able to stretch my legs again said a happy Tsukasa''

''Yes'' muttered Miyuki who couldn't help but stare down at the ground in disappointment

''Let's go get something to eat'' suggested Tsukasa

''You go ahead'', I'll catch up said Miyuki

''Are you sure'' asked Tsukasa

''Yes, I just need to use the ladies room, Go on I'll see you shortly'' assured Miyuki

''Alright then'' said Tsukasa

**Tsukasa ran off down the hall and when she was finally out of Miyuki's sight, Miyuki broke down in tears.**

''_Tsukasa'' _stuttered Miyuki

**Tsukasa checked to see if Miyuki was anywhere near her. When she was sure the close was clear, she too broke down in tears. Tsukasa really wanted to kiss Miyuki but backed out because she was afraid of what Miyuki would say if she found out Tsukasa liked her in that way.**

''_Miyuki'' stuttered Tsukasa _

***

**Kagami was sat in her room reading her travel guide when she felt a rumble from her stomach, she looked over to the phone and wondered if she should order something to eat. **

''_Don't be ridiculous, they won't have any of that here''_ thought Kagami

**The next thing Kagami knew, she had gotten up from her bed and was next to the phone**

''_Well there's no harm in asking'' _thought Kagami

**Kagami picked up the phone and dialled the number**

''Hello, what can we get for you'' said a voice

''Umm hi... I was wondering if you had any Chocolate flavoured Pocky sticks'' asked Kagami

''We sure do'' replied the voice

**Kagami nearly dropped the phone in shock.**

''I'LL TAKE FIVE BOXES'' yelled Kagami

''Umm ok, they'll be with your shortly'' said the voice

**Kagami put the phone down, jumped back on her bed and squealed with excitement **

''_I love this house'' _thought a very happy Kagami

***

**Later in the evening Konata and Minami arrived back at the house with Yutaka who was asleep in Minami's arms. Simon was waiting for them to arrive under Miyuki's instructions. **

''Good evening Miss Konata and Miss Minami, I am happy of your safe return'' said Simon

''Thanks Simon'' said Konata who strolled in with her cat like smile

''How is Miss Yutaka?'' asked Simon

''She's tired but she's going to make a quick recovery'' replied Minami

''I am very happy to hear that'' said Simon

''Hey Simon, where is everyone?''

''Miss Miyuki and Miss Tsukasa have gone up to their rooms and both do not wished to be disturbed'' said Simon

''Oh... Ok'' muttered Konata, What about Kagami?''

''She has a stomach ache'' answered Simon

''Stomach ache, how?

''She ordered some food earlier, quite allot I may say'' answered Simon

**Konata started to laugh at the thought of Kagami eating too much food but stopped laughing and instead smiled.**

''That's my Kagami'' sniggered Konata

''Konata, I'm going to take Yutaka up to her room ok'' said Minami

''I'll come with you'' replied Konata

''Aren't you going to see Kagami'' though asked Minami

''It looks like I'll have to leave that for tomorrow'' sighed Konata

''I don't mind at all said Minami if you leave me with Yutaka'' said Minami

**Konata's eyes lightened up and she got excited**

''Looking for some alone time with Yutaka are we'' sniggered Konata

**This caused Minami to nearly drop Yutaka onto the floor. **

''No, what are you talking about... I wouldn't do anything like that''

''I was kidding'' laughed Konata

**Minami took a huge sigh of relief and tightened her grip on the sleeping Yutaka who looked so sweet and innocent in Minami's arms. **

''Let's get her to bed'' said Konata

''Do you require anything from me'' asked Simon

''Actually there is something you could help me with'' said Konata

''What is it you require'' asked Simon

''Meet me in my room shortly and you'll find out smiled Konata

**Konata and Minami went up the stairs and out of Simon's sight. Simon wasn't sure what to do, he didn't like the look in Konata's eyes one bit. **

**Konata and Minami put Yutaka into her bed and Konata kissed her goodnight which Minami did a very good well of hiding was a little jealous. Konata bid Minami a goodnight and popped her head into Kagami's room. Kagami was fast asleep with a box of Pocky sticks on her chest. **

''Good night my little piggy'' sniggered Konata

**Konata also popped into Tsukasa's room and noticed a box of tissues by Tsukasa's bed. Allot of tissues were around her bed. Konata couldn't help but worry about her**

''_I'll talk to her tomorrow'' _thought Konata

**Konata decided to not check on Miyuki thinking she was probably busy with something, little did she know that Miyuki was curled up in her bed wishing that Tsukasa would burst in and make her happy again. Konata went into her room and led down on her bed. Feeling a little hot, Konata took off her jeans and top and led on her bed with just her underwear and a shirt. **

''_That's better'' _thought Konata as she led on her bed feeling relaxed after a long day

**Shortly after Konata heard a knock on her door and she told the knocker to come in. Simon slowly entered the room and his nerves became even worse when he realised that Konata was barely wearing anything. **

''Umm wouldn't you feel warmer with some more clothes on?'' asked an embarrassed Simon

''Nah, it's too hot to put anything else on'' replied Konata who could tell that Simon was feeling uncomfortable

''What is it that you require?'' asked Simon to the best of his abilities

**Konata decided to mess with Simon and did a few poses on her bed. Simon's forehead was covered in sweat as he quickly directed his eyes elsewhere. Konata laughed and decided to get serious.**

''Relax Simon, I was only messing with you'' laughed Konata

''Oh thank god'' muttered Simon who felt like his heart was going to give way any minute

''I'm already in love with Kagami'' smiled Konata

''Ah I see'' replied Simon who was a little surprised

''I am happy for you Miss Konata'' said Simon

''Thank you Simon said Konata, ''Now to business, how do you work the television?''

''Ah that's easy'' replied Simon

**Simon showed Konata how to work the television. He showed her all the different channels she could access. Konata was impressed with the channels she could watch but was disappointed with the lack of Anime channels. **

''Thank you so much Simon'' said a very happy Konata

''My pleasure Miss Konata, Is there anything else I can do for you?''

''Well you could get me something to eat, I hear Fish and Chips are good'' said Konata

''Very well, I shall order them straight away'' said Simon

''Thank you'' said Konata

**Simon left the room. Konata flicked through TV channels looking for something to watch. Eventually she came across a show that looked like it was going to be good. **

''Now I like the Green pepper but I'm also quite fond of the Red Pepper as well... but which is better? There's only one way to find out... FIGHT!''

**Konata burst out laughing when two giant peppers started to fight. **

''_This is good'' thought Konata as she got comfortable _

**Shortly afterwards, Konata started to watch a movie, she got very excited when she found out it was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

''_Wow I've always wanted to see a Harry Potter film'' _thought Konata who was now very excited

**Simon soon returned with Konata's dinner, Fish and Chips. Simon recommended that she put Salt and Vinegar onto her meal. Konata was soon watching Harry battling a Hungarian Horntail dragon with a full stomach. Konata had enjoyed her meal but felt that something was missing from her evening. **

''I wish Kagami was here with me'' said Konata to herself

**Suddenly there was a knock at Konata's door and Konata said ''Come in''. The door slowly opened and stood there in just a pink shirt and underwear was Kagami. Kagami had let her hair down**

''K...Kagami'' said a surprised Konata 

''**I'm ready to finish our talk'' said Kagami who had waited all day for this moment.**

**Konata's day had just gotten better**


	10. Alone at Last

**Chapter 10**

**Kagami stood in Konata's doorway in nothing but a shirt and some underwear staring down into Konata's emerald green eyes. Konata was staring right back into Kagami's blue diamond eyes and both didn't know what to say or do next. **

''C...come in Kagami'' said Konata who immediately rose up from her bed

**Kagami entered the room and closed the door as quietly as she could**

''Why didn't you come and see me as soon as you got back'' asked Kagami

''You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you'' said Konata

''I wanted you to come and wake me up though, I was a little upset that you didn't even attempt to wake me'' said Kagami

''But you looked so cute sleeping, I thought it would be best to let you get some rest, I'm sorry Kagami'' said Konata

''No I'm sorry for getting mad about it'' said Kagami

''Sit down and make yourself comfortable'' said Konata

**Kagami sat down right next to Konata. Kagami felt so happy now that she and Konata were alone and now they could finish what they started earlier that morning. **

''How's Yutaka'' asked Kagami

''Tired but she'll be back to her old self in no time'' replied Konata

''I'm glad'' said Kagami

''

**Konata took hold of Kagami's hand and started rubbing it as softly as she could. Kagami loved the feeling of Konata's skin rubbing her own**

''Your skin is so soft Konata'' said Kagami

''You think so?'' Asked Konata

''Yeah, It feels so good you rubbing my hand like that'' said Kagami

**Konata thought for a few seconds and came up with an idea that she knew Kagami would like **

''How about I rub your hair?'' asked Konata

''I'd like that'' replied Kagami

''In that case lie down on me'' said Konata

''You want me to rest on you?'' asked Kagami

''Yep I sure do, I've always wanted to stroke those purple locks'' said Konata

**Kagami blushed and slowly lied down on Konata. Konata began to run her fingers through Kagami's long hair. Kagami thought of squealing in delight with Konata's soft fingers playing with her hair, it felt so good. Kagami looked up and saw Konata's cute eyes staring back at her, the feeling that Kagami was feeling was something she had never felt before, she had never been told by a friend or anyone out of her family that they loved her. **

''Something on your mind Kagami?'' asked Konata

''Konata, I want to ask you a question is that ok?''

''Of course it is Kagami, you can ask me anything''replied Konata

**Konata stopped playing with Kagami's hair and started to stroke it gently.**

''What do you like about me?'' asked Kagami

''That's an easy question to answer'' replied Konata

''Really?'' said Kagami

''I think your adorable Kagami, your eyes, your body,the way you always try to hide your emotions from everyone, your such a Tsundere and I love it'' said Konata''

''There must be more then that though Konata, you say that about people all the time especially Miyuki'' said Kagami

''I only mess about with Miyuki and everyone else, your the only person I'm serious about when I say those things'' said Konata

''Do you really mean all of that Konata?'' asked Kagami who was really touched by Konata's words

''I mean every word that I just said Kagami, I feel that your the only person I can express my emotions and feelings to'' said Konata

**Kagami sat up and led down next to Konata. They both stared at the ceiling for a while not saying a word to each other. Kagami turned to face Konata and Konata turned to stare at Kagami**

''Konata,you make me feel so happy whenever I'm with you, even when your acting all immature and like the Otaku you are, I love it and now that I know that you feel the same about me I think it's time we started seeing each other'' said Kagami as she started to stroke Konata's hair.

''R...really Kagami? ,I promise you won't regret this, I'll make you so happy'' beamed Konata

''I hope I can make you just as happy as well'' said Kagami who had started to cry

**Konata wiped Kagami's tears away and pulled Kagami in for a emotional hug. Kagami gripped to Konata tightly and didn't want to let go. **

**''**I promise I'll always be here for you Kagami'' said Konata

''And I promise that I'll always stay by your side and be there for you as well'' said Kagami

''What do we say to our parents though?'' asked Konata

''Well I'm going to tell my parents soon, I'm really nervous about telling them the truth'' said Kagami

''But what about you dad?'' asked Kagami

''Well Kagami, My dad guessed that I was in love with you before we left so he already knows'' said Konata

''Phew, at least one of our parent is ok with it'' sighed Kagami

**Konata put her hand on Kagami's cheek and it lit up a rosy red. Konata stroked Kagami's cheek causing Kagami to squeal with delight. **

''Are you ok Kagami?'' asked Konata

''No don't I like it'' begged Kagami

**Konata moved her hands and started to rub Kagami's shoulders**

''Yes, It feels so good when you do that Konata'' said Kagami

'' Kagami, your really sensitive aren't you'' said Konata

''It's just I've waited for a long time for you to touch me this way, I can't help but enjoy it'' said Kagami

''You've waited this long?, It must have been torture'' said Konata who sounded disappointed that she and Kagami hadn't realised their feelings for each other earlier on.

''Not being in the same class was worse'' said Kagami

''But we've graduated now'' said Konata

''I know but we aren't going to the same college as each other'' said Kagami

''We'll find a way to make it work'' said Konata

**Konata sat up and held Kagami's hand**

''Do you want to sleep with me tonight?'' asked Konata

''In...In the same bed as you?, I... Don't know if I'm ready to do that yet'' said Kagami

''But Kagami, your my girlfriend now, this is what we should want to do every night'' said Konata

''But it's still early days Konata, we need to get to know each other before we start being intimate with each other''

''We've known each other for Three years, isn't that long enough, and you also said you've waited ages to be with me'' said Konata

''I know, but I don't want to rush things, besides we haven't even kissed each other yet'' said Kagami

''Well lets kiss now said Konata who went to pull Kagami in but Kagami moved back

''Konata, our first kiss needs to be special, It's one of the most important kisses we'll ever share''

''Kagami, tonight has been really good for me, I know that we should have our first kiss right here and now, I love you and I want to show that to you''

**Kagami remained silent for a minute. She was thinking about what to do next. She wanted to kiss Konata but was afraid that it wouldn't be what she had imagined for so long. **

''O...Ok Konata, we'll kiss now then, but I'm nervous'' said Kagami

''Kagami, I want you to close your eyes'' said Konata

''But... why?'' asked Kagami

''Your becoming a nervous wreck and I think if you close your eyes, you'll feel more comfortable'' said Konata

''Alright Konata, I'll do it but tell me when your about to do it ok'' said Kagami

**Kagami closed her eyes and waited for Konata to move in. Konata crawled towards Kagami and put her hands on Kagami's shoulders. Konata hadn't told Kagami but she was more nervous then Kagami was. **

**''**Y...you ready Kagami?'' asked Konata

''I'm ready Konata'' said Kagami

''Ok here goes'' said Konata

**Konata slowly moved in towards Kagami and when she was close enough she closed her eyes. Konata's lips were so close to Kagami's but Konata couldn't go any further, not yet at least **

_''The second I kiss her, there is no going back, do I really want to possibly destroy our friendship'' _thought Konata but her thoughts were interrupted by Kagami.

**Kagami seeing that Konata had frozen decided to take matters into her own hands. Kagami leant forward and their lips met. Seconds felt like ours as Konata's and Kagami's tongues met for the first time. They danced around each other****Kagami's hands messed with Konata's hair passionately. Konata and Kagami fell down onto the bed and their lips separated. Both of them felt exhausted, Konata smiled at Kagami and started to laugh **

''What's so funny?'' asked Kagami

**''**That was amazing,You took charge Kagami'' said Konata

''Well someone had too'' said Kagami

''But in my games it's always the male character that takes charge'' moaned Konata

''Whoa, who said you were the male in this relationship?''

''So does that mean your a boy in disguise?'' laughed Konata

''NOO IT DOSEN'T!'' yelled Kagami

'' Ha ha your so cute when you get mad'' said Konata

''You... I swear I just can't ever stay mad at you'' said Kagami

''Someone as adorable as me, who could stay mad at me'' said Konata

''I will get my revenge though Konata'' said Kagami who had an evil look in her eye

''Oh really'' said Konata who grinned

''Really'' smirked Kagami

**Kagami dived onto Konata and started tickling her all over. Konata burst out laughing and begged Kagami to stop, Kagami laughed and kept going. Exhausted, Kagami eventually collapsed onto Konata. **

''Konata'' said an exhausted Kagami

''What is it'' said Konata whose cheeks were bright red from all off her laughter

''I changed my mind I think I'll stay in here tonight'' said Kagami

''You will!'' said an excited but still tired Konata

''But we're not having sex, I'm not ready yet'' said Kagami

**Konata agreed because deep down she wasn't ready either but didn't want to admit that to Kagami.**

''That's fine Kagami, I can wait until your ready, If if your not ready until your 100 I'll be waiting for you'' said Konata

''I don't think you'll have to wait that long Konata'' said Kagami who winked at Konata

''K...Kagami I-''

''99 should be the right age'' said Kagami who burst out laughing

''If your being serious then I don't mind'' said Konata

''Excuse me'' said Kagami

''I meant what I said Kagami, I will wait for the day your ready, I will never pressure you into anything you aren't ready to do'' said Konata

**Kagami was touched. What had she done to get someone that was so kind to her and loved her the way Konata does. **

''That was really touching Konata, You won't have to wait long I promise'' said Kagami

''I love you so much Kagami, whenever I look into your eyes, my heart melts'' said Konata

''Really'' said Kagami who's tears reappeared in her eyes

''And my panties get soaking wet as well'' said Konata who burst out laughing

''Well It didn't take you long to revert back to your usual ways'' said Kagami who's tears had disappeared in the blink of an eye''

''I meant the heart thing though'' said Konata who was still laughing

''I know you did you big softy or should I say you little softy'' said Kagami who knew that she had got under Konata's skin because Konata had stopped laughing but was still smiling.

''Well I'm getting tired so maybe we should call it a night''said Kagami

''Are you kidding''said Konata ''I have to show you British TV first, this stuff is awesome''

''What have you been watching''smirked Kagami

''Fighting Peppers,a knitted bear and most of a Harry Potter film'' said Konata

''Really? Sounds like the stuff you'd watch'' said Kagami

''But there's no Anime'' grunted Konata

''This is my kind of country then'' said Kagami ''Oh by the way, you got to tell me where you got your meal from. When I kissed you I tasted fish and potatoes, it tasted pretty nice'' said Kagami

''You got to try Fish and Chips Kagami, It's really greasy but it tastes amazing'' said Konata

''Ok tomorrow you buy me some Fish and Chips laughed Kagami

''You've got money don't you?'' asked Konata

''Yeah but I'm your girlfriend so you got to buy me lunch at some point'' smirked Kagami

''Your my girlfriend as well Kagami, you gotta buy me something too,maybe some manga could come my way eh?''

''You'll do anything to get Manga won't you, It's something I have to admire'' said Kagami

''Wow was that a compliment Kagami'' said Konata

''Of course I'm not as cruel as you make me out to be you know'' said Kagami

''Haha so that does bother you'' said a laughing Konata

''No... you just seem to always have a negative image of me'' said Kagami

''So buy me so Manga and i'll think your a saint laughed Konata

''You love your Manga don't you''said Kagami

''And you do love your food don't you'' said Konata

''I don't eat any more then you do Konata'' snapped Kagami who was very sensitive about her weight and Konata knew this very well after years of comments by Konata

''I know I was only joking'' said Konata

''Your unbelievable sometimes but thats what I love about you'' said Kagami

**Kagami and Konata stared at each other again. This was their first evening alone together. No Tsukasa, No Miyuki, just the two of them and they were now a couple. **

''We do love to argue with each other don't we'' said Konata

''Yeah we do, but I know we'll always make up in the end'' smiled Kagami

''Kagami, even if you were a boy I would love you exactly the same way I do now'' said Konata

''I'd love you if you were a boy too silly'' said Kagami who then yawned

**Kagami and Konata started to kiss again and their tongues were reunited. Konata was amazed at how good a kisser Kagami was, her lips were so delicious, Konata thought she could kiss them forever and not regret it. But Konata and Kagami stopped kissing because Kagami dropped down onto the bed. Kagami had fallen asleep whilst kissing Konata. **

_''She really is tired''_thought Konata

**Konata slowly tucked Kagami into the bed and kissed her on the forehead goodnight. Konata then turned off the TV and got into the bed as well. **

_''She still has that cute face when she sleeps just like when I saw her when she was ill all those years ago'' _thought Konata

''Goodnight Kagami,I love you with all my heart and I always will whispered Konata

''I love you too''yawned Kagami

**Konata rested her head on Kagami's shoulder and started to drift off to sleep. Kagami's light breathing was soothing for Konata and it helped her relax. Konata thought that things right now were perfect. Her cousin was making a recovery, She was loving London and she had confessed her love,and was now sleeping in the same bed with the girl she had loved for a long time. **

''_I'm so happy'' _thought Konata

**Konata's happiness was complete when Kagami in her sleep turned and hugged Konata**

**Konata finally drifted off into her dreams.**


	11. Tsukasa's Heartbreak

Chapter 11 

**It had been a cold night but The sun was slowly rising above the city of London and the temperature would soon rise. Birds were singing cheerful tunes and all over the country children were waking up and preparing for another day away from school. Some would go on holiday, some would go to visit relatives and some would go and play with their mates at the local park. It was just another day off life and judging by the weather it looked to be a promising day. **

**Tsukasa had spent the entire night tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried, the thought of Miyuki was stuck inside her mind and it wasn't going away. Tsukasa saw that it was now morning so she got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were drowsy and she had bags under them. **

_''Why... did I back out yesterday'' thought Tsukasa _

**Tsukasa splashed water on her face trying to wake herself up**

_''We were alone'' _

**Tsukasa splashed more water into her face**

_''It was the perfect chance'' _

**Water spilled onto the floor as Tsukasa continued to splash more water into her eyes.**

_''How can I face Miyuki now'' _

**Tsukasa snapped out of her trance and realised that water was dripping down her pyjama top. Tsukasa then decided to have a shower. Tsukasa stepped into the shower and started to wash her hair. **

_''What do I do now, what do I say to Miyuki after what happened'' _

_''She could be here with me right now''_ thought Tsukasa

**Tsukasa imagined that she was having a shower, minding her own buisness when she heard someone enter her room, Tsukasa decided to ignore it and continue washing her body. Tsukasa grabbed some body lotion and thought about using it, She then heard someone enter the bathroom. Tsukasa assumed that it must be Kagami checking if she had woken up yet but she didn't leave the bathroom she walked up towards the shower. Tsukasa heard clothes drop onto the floor**

''K...Kagami is that you?''

**Whoever it was, they remained silent. Tsukasa tried to ignore it and continue her shower but she heard footsteps coming closer and then the sliding doors opened and the person stepped inside the shower. Tsukasa didn't dare turn around and see who it was.**

_''Good Morning Beautiful, I see you started the shower without me'' _

**Tsukasa recognized the voice immediently and turned around to stand face to face with Miyuki**

''Miyuki, I thought it was Kagami checking on me'' said a stunned Tsukasa

**Her eyes were directed to Miyuki'sbody, She couldn't believe what was happening. Miyuki was standing right in front of her, wet and naked.**

''I know how you feel about me Tsukasa and I feel the same way about you'' said Miyuki

''You do?'' said Tsukasa

''Yes and I'm here to show you how much I love you'' said Miyuki

**Miyuki pulled in Tsukasa and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Miyuki pressed Tsukasa up against the wall, Tsukasa's tounge and Miyuki's tounge were exploring the other's mouth. Tsukasa couldn't believe what was happening right now,Miyuki was taking control and Tsukasa liked it. Water dripping down their faces and bodies, Miyuki started to kiss Tsukasa's neck, Tsukasa noticed that Miyuki nipped her neck but she enjoyed it. **

''Miyuki, do you really love me?'' asked Tsukasa

**''**Yes Tsukasa, I've wanted to tell you for a long time now but I've always chickened out'' said Miyuki who started to suck on Tsukasa's delicate nipple, Tsukasa squealed with delight.

''I've always wanted to tell you as well Miyuki, but I thought you would just laugh at me'' said Tsukasa who was struggling to not scream out in delight

''I wouldn't of laughed Tsukasa,Your a dear friend to me and I would never do anything to hurt you'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki, I love you and I want us to be together, even if my parents disagree with it I don't care'' said Tsukasa

''In that case Tsukasa, I want you to relax'' said Miyuki

**Miyuki's hands wandered southwards hoping to please Tsukasa**

''What are you going to do'' asked Tsukasa?

''If you want, I'll play with you a little bit'' said Miyuki

''Go...go ahead,I've waited for this moment for along time'' said Tsukasa

''Before I proceed, I need you to do something for me'' said Miyuki

''I'll do anything'' moaned Tsukasa

''I need you to wake up for me'' said Miyuki

''W...what? Said Tsukasa who had now opened her eyes and saw that Miyuki had stopped kissing and pleasuring Tsukasa and had now gotten out of the shower

''Wait, come back!'' said Tsukasa

**Miyuki kept on walking uttering the words ''Wake up'' over and over. Tsukasa fell down onto the shower floor, water still running and begged Miyuki to come back. **

_''Tsukasa?_

_''Tsukasa, wake up!'' _

**Tsukasa woke up and saw Miyuki standing over her with a look of concern on her face.**

**''**Tsukasa, what happened,You never came downstairs for breakfast so I can to check on you'' said Miyuki

**Tsukasa stayed silent**

''Did you fall over Tsukasa?'' asked Miyuki

**Tsukasa still stayed silent**

''Whats wrong Tsukasa, I can help if you tell me'' said Miyuki

''No.... you cant muttered Tsukasa who walked out of the bathroom leaving Miyuki wondering what she meant by not being able to help her.

**Tsukasa walked back into her bedroom and started to to put her clothes on.A tear in her eye,she said to herself ''**_That's the closest I'll ever get to Miyuki,In my dreams''_

**A few days had passed and Yutaka hadn't left the house ever since she returned from the hospital. Everyone had gone to explore Leicster Square and Picadilly Circus but Yutaka said she'd stay in bed, They all went out to look around Oxford and Cambridge but Yutaka said she wasen't feeling up to it and tonight they were all going to see a musical in one of London's West End theatre's. Every time they all went out, Minami decided to stay and take care of Yutaka. Minami couldn't help but feel responsible for Yutaka getting hurt and didn't want Yutaka to leave her sights. **

''Are you sure you don't want to come with us tonight Yutaka'' asked Konata

''I'd love to, but I have a headache and I feel that I'll just be a burden to you all'' replied Yutaka

''You get some rest then, I'll bring you back a programme so you'll know what happened and I'll also buy you a music cd so you can listen to the songs later'' said Konata

''You don't have to go to all that trouble just for me'' said Yutaka

''It's just I miss having you coming out to all these sights with us Yutaka, It's just not the same without you'' said Konata

''Your seeing Kagami though, surely she keeps you company'' said Yutaka

''She does, but we've decided to take it slowly and not rush into anything'' said Konata

''Oh... Is that why Kagami went back into her room in a mood last night'' asked Yutaka

''Oh that... well Yutaka, she got mad at me when I took all off the covers when I was asleep''

''Is that all?'' asked Yutaka

''And I accidentally headbutted her and she fell out of the bed'' laughed Konata

''Is she ok?'' asked Yutaka

''Oh she's fine but she's not saying much to me at the moment, we went to Oxford today and she only asked if I was going to assult her in any other way'' said Konata

''She'll calm down'' said Yutaka

''I hope so it's only been four days and she's already ignoring me'' said Konata

''I envy you Konata, having someone to love you like that, I wish I could be loved like that'' said a hopeful Yutaka

''You will Yutaka, who wouldn't love a vunerable, adorable and kind girl like you'' asked Konata

**Yutaka blushed a deep tomato red.**

**Konata and Yutaka continued to chat for a while. They talked about Konata's father and Yui, wondering what they were both doing right now. Since Yutaka hit her head, all memories of ever loving Minami had dissapered. She felt something for Minami but it was no way near as strong as before. Yutaka was wondering why Minami was always around her and why she had decided to move into her room with her.**

''Can I ask you something Konata?'' said Yutaka

''Sure'' said Konata

''Minami's has been following me everwhere and only leaves me alone when I go to use the toilet'' said Yutaka

''Well Yutaka, Minami feels like it's her fault that you got hurt. I've told her time and time again but she won't have it'' said Konata

''Oh but it's not her fault, I could never blame her what happened to me'' said Yutaka

''Well she dosen't want to come with us, so she's looking after you again'' smiled Konata

''I don't want her to miss out on all the fun'' moaned Yutaka

''I know but it's what she wants'' said Konata

''Have fun Konata and I wish I could come with you but I'd only be a burden'' said Yutaka

''Well we're going to a place called Westminster Abbey tommorow so if your feeling any better you can come with us'' said Konata

''I'd love that'' giggled Yutaka

''There's that smile'' said Konata

''Oh, one more thing Konata'' said Yutaka

''What is it?'' asked a curious Konata

''I haven't heard you talk about Anime or anything Otaku related ever since we arrived, Is Kagami making you forget all about Anime?'' asked Yutaka

''Yutaka...That will never happen!, Anime is in my blood and I will never stop watching Anime or reading Manga'' answered Konata

''Oh... I see answered Yutaka who secretly hoped that Konata would change her ways.

**Konata bid her farewell to Yutaka and shortly after that Yutaka heard the sound of cars driving away. Yutaka felt alone now, Minami hadn't come up to see her for a while now and Yutaka thought she might as well try to get some rest. Some time later Yutaka was woken up by Minami who was holding a tray that was carrying a meal. **

''You didn't have to bring it up to me'' moaned Yutaka

''I thought that you would like to eat it in bed for a change ''said Minami

''I could of got a little excersize walking downsstairs you know'' said Yutaka

''I'm... I'm sorry Yutaka'' said Minami

''No I'm sorry for moaning, I know your only trying to help'' said Yutaka

**Minami smiled and entered the room. She slowly placed the tray down on Yutaka's lap and revealed it's contents **

''So what is it?'' asked Yutaka

''It's called a Sunday Dinner'' replied Minami

''But it's not Sunday'' laughed Yutaka

''I hope you'll enjoy it smiled Minami

**Yutaka didn't want to upset Minami after all she had done for her,but when she started to eat her meal, she thought it was delicious**

''Wow this tastes great'' said Yutaka

''It...It does!'' said Minami

''Yes I've never had roast beef before with roast potatoes, it's really delicious'' smiled Yutaka

''I'm so glad said Minami, I took me ages to finish it for you''

**Yutaka stopped all of a sudden and stared straight into Minami's eyes **

''What's the matter?, is it the food?'' asked Minami

''You made this for me?'' asked Yutaka

''Yes I did, I thought it might cheer you up so I've had Simon teach me allot about British Cuisine and he said you'd enjoy this'' said Minami

''That is so thoughtful,your cooking skills are amazing Minami'' said Yutaka who was getting emotional

''I'll go and get you a drink to wash it all down with then'' said Minami who was happy with herself

''Wait don't go!'' Yelled Yutaka who sat up and nearly spilt gravy over her bedsheets

''What's wrong?'' asked Minami

''I...I don't want you to leave'' said Yutaka who started to go red

''But surely you need something to go with your food'' said Minami

''Tap water will do'' said Yutaka ''I've gotten used to having you around me all the time'' said Yutaka

''Yutaka your blushing'' said Minami

''Oh... you noticed'' said Yutaka who tried to turn away

''It's cute when you do that'' said Minami

''I don't know why but whenever I'm around you I feel a strange feeling and I like that feeling, I don't want it to go away'' said Yutaka

''Yutaka'' said Minami who blushed as well

''Minami, I need you to answer a question for me ok?'' said Yutaka

''Umm ok'' said Minami

**Yutaka took a deep breath, she knew that what she was about to ask Minami would change the whole situation entirely. It would either bring the two closer together or it would tear them apart. Yutaka had spent the last couple of bights dreaming about Minami and how sshe was her knight in shining armour. Her memory had almost fully returned and it was all thanks to Minami. **

**''**Minami... Ummm I don't know how to ask you this, If if is to much then just say so and I'll drop it'' said Yutaka

''Yutaka, you can ask me anything and I'll give you an honest answer'' replied Minami

''Ok... here goes, Minami do you have feelings for me?

**Minami shot up straight away and stared at Yutaka with frozen eyes. She didn't know what to do or say next. Yutaka looked on with hope in her eyes, hope that Minami would say yes. **

''_Please...let the answer be yes!'' Thought Yutaka_


	12. Musicals and Konata Don't Mix

Chapter 12

''C...could you repeat yourself Yutaka?'' asked Minami

''Do you love me Minami'' asked Yutaka

**Minami didn't know what to say to Yutaka, she knew that she loved her but she wasn't sure whether this was the Yutaka she loved or the Yutaka whose memory is not what it used to be. **

''Yutaka, I'll be right back ok'' said Minami

''W...wait,can't you answer my question first?'' asked Yutaka

''No... this is urgent, I umm need to-''

''You can't answer me can you?'' asked Yutaka

''Yutaka, please don't do this to me!'' said Minami

''But Minami, I love you!''

**Minami's heart missed allot of beats. Hearing Yutaka say those words was a miracle yet it was also a curse. **

''You...you don't know what your saying!'' said Minami

''I do know what I'm saying, stop treating me like a little kid!'' yelled Yutaka

''But...you can't,your still young, you don't know what true love really is yet!'' Said Minami

''And you do!'' yelled Yutaka

**Minami went silent,Yutaka knew that she had stepped over the line right there and then. **

''I'm sorry Minami,I know I went to far'' said Yutaka

''No... I'm sorry for thinking you wouldn't understand'' said Minami

''So do you love me?'' Asked Yutaka

''Yutaka...Ok I do love you, but we can't be together'' said Minami

''But...why not?'' Asked Yutaka

''The age difference is too much for me Yutaka, if anyone ever found out-''

''Then they won't,we'll keep it a secret I promise'' said Yutaka who sat right up spilling the remains of her roast beef dinner onto the floor

''Sorry about that'' said Yutaka

''It's ok, I'll clean it up later'' sighed Minami

**Minami started to pace up and down the room thinking what to do next.**

''_Will we really be able to keep it a secret,only Konata,Kagami,Miyuki and Tsukasa would know, it could work'' thought Minami_

''Minami, I promise I'll never tell anyone if you don't want me to'' said Yutaka

''Yutaka,if it's ok with you, can we take it slow?'' asked Minami

''Does that mean your willing to give me a chance?'' beamed Yutaka

''How could I say no Yutaka, my feelings for you are too strong to ignore'' said an emotional Minami

''Really'' said Yutaka who started to cry

''Yes, Yutaka I love you so much,I want to spend my whole life with you'' said Minami who had also started to cry

**Yutaka struggled to hold it all in. She leapt out of her bed and dived onto Minami and they both tumbled onto the floor with Yutaka on top of Minami. Minami was amazed with the passion that Yutaka was showing her.**

''Y...Yutaka'' uttered Minami

''I promise Minami, you'll be my little secret'' said an emotional Yutaka

**Yutaka closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Minami's lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but to Yutaka and Minami,it was the longest and most enjoyable time of their lives. **

**Yutaka rolled over and lay down next to Minami, they both stared up at the ceiling both panting. **

''Wow, our first kiss'' said an excited Yutaka

''It was perfect Yutaka'' said Minami

''So now what happens?'' asked Yutaka

''I don't know, I guess we're a couple now'' answered Minami

''Wow, this is my first relationship ever'' said a very happy Yutaka

''To be honest Yutaka, It's my first relationship as well'' said Minami

''Are you serious?, someone as pretty and kind as you?'' said a stunned Yutaka

''I tried to stay away from love Yutaka'' said Minami

''But why?, Love is a wonderful thing Minami, why try to avoid it?''

''Because it's hurt me before Yutaka'' said Minami who turned away from Yutaka

**Yutaka stopped staring at the ceiling and shot straight onto her feet.**

''But you said this was your first relationship'' said Yutaka

''It is but I was nearly in another relationship a few years ago'' said Minami

**Yutaka's heart felt like it was going to explode. Yutaka felt anger and sadness at the same time and didn't know what to do.**

''With who?'' muttered Yutaka

''It dosen't matter Yutaka, it's history'' said Minami

''I want to know what happened'' said Yutaka

''Please Yutaka, lets change the subject and not ruin the moment'' begged Minami

''Don't you trust me?'' asked Yutaka

''Of course I do but I don't think in your condition you should really hear what I have to say'' said Minami

''My memory is back and better then what it used to be!'' snapped Yutaka who felt hurt that Minami wouldn't tell her.

''Very well, I know your not going to give up, so I'll tell you everything'' said Minami

''I'm sorry if you feel that I pressured you into it'' said Yutaka

''It's ok, I trust and love you Yutaka, remember that'' said Minami

**Minami stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. Yutaka walked over and sat next to Minami. Yutaka decided to play with Minami's hair. This made Minami smile as the feeling of Yutaka's tiny fingers running through her hair felt suprisingly good. **

''Two years ago I started seeing a boy that lived in my neighbourhood called Yuji. He was a quiet boy who didn't always speak and that made things awkward'' said Minami

''I see'' said an interested Yutaka

''I was his only friend at the time and was the only person who ever talked to him at school''

''One day at the park, we were on the swing sets talking and he just came out with it, he said he had feelings for me and that he wanted me to be his girlfriend'' said Minami

''And did you say yes? Asked Yutaka

''I had no choice Yutaka, he was alone and I felt bad for him so I agreed to be his girlfriend'' said Minami

''I see'' said a disapointed Yutaka

''But it didn't last'' said Minami who began to cry again but this time it was a shower of tears

''What's the matter?'' asked a confused Yutaka

''He...he did something unforgivable Yutaka, something I feel really uncomfortble talking about'' said Minami

''I... understand, If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to'' said Yutaka

**Minami stared at Yutaka,happy with what Yutaka had just said to her, but she wanted Yutaka to be able to trust her **

''I'll tell you if you want me too'' said Minami

''When your ready to tell me Minami, you can tell me'' said Yutaka who started to stroke Minami's hair

''But I'm ready now'' said Minami

''No, right now your ready for a lie down'' said Yutaka who pulled Minami down onto the bed and lay next to her

**Minami and Yutaka stared at each other on the bed, Minami looked into Yutaka's little eyes and smiled. **

**''**What you smiling at?'' asked Yutaka

''Your cute eyes'' said Minami

**Yutaka blushed and started to cover her eyes **

''What's wrong?'' asked Yutaka

''Oh it's nothing I just get shy whenever someone talks about my eyes'' said Yutaka

''Why is that?'' asked Minami

''Because Konata told me that they would draw in girls'' laughed Yutaka

**They both laughed together **

''Can I go with you and Konata into London tommorow?'' asked Yutaka

''Yes I think your ready now'' said Minami

''Great! I really want to get back outside again'' said Yutaka

**They both moved in for a hug. **

**''**Thank you for taking care of me'' said Yutaka

''I will always take care of you'' replied Minami

''I love you with all my heart Minami'' said Yutaka who squeezed Minami

''I love you too'' said Minami who kissed Yutaka on her forehead

**Still holding each other, time passed and eventually Yutaka drifted off to sleep. Minami tucked Yutaka into bed and left the room**

_''Goodnight,my litte princess'' thought Minami as she shut the door _

**Minami walked back towards her room and was about to open the door when a horrible and unwanted thought entered Minami's mind **

_''How can I ever tell Yutaka what happened to me, she won't understand'' _thought Minami as she walked into her room

**Konata and Kagami had been together for a few days but Konata was disapointed with the lack of action from Kagami. She had tried to kiss,grope and mess with Kagami wherever they went but Kagami was more interested in seeing the sights London had to offer. Kagami had always wanted to go and watch a musical and Miyuki arranged for everyone to watch to a musical with Konata however is a difficult experience and it was something Kagami could never forget. Despite promising to behave Konata fell asleep after the first act and was snoring by the time the show was over. Kagami had never been so embarresed in her entire life. Konata had surpassed herself and Kagami was distraught. **

''You are unbelivable, you know that'' said an annoyed Kagami as she opened the front door and entered the house

''I'm sorry ok'' moaned Konata who closely follwed Kagami inside

''You fell asleep during the performance, drooled over my dress and snored so loud even the cast members were distracted by it!'' yelled Kagami

''I didn't understand what was going on, and it had nothing to do with Anime so...''

''Anime this anime that,You fell asleep Konata!'' moaned Kagami

**Tsukasa and Miyuki walked in, keeping their distance. They both knew that this was something they shouldn't try to interfere with. **

''Well, were going to go to bed said Miyuki

''Goodnight guys,I'm really sorry about tonight, I'll make it up to you I swear'' said Konata, Kagami simply nodded

**Tsukasa walked by Miyuki, not saying a word to her. Tsukasa was trying to get to her room as quick as possible,trying to avoid speaking to Miyuki in fear of bringing up the moment where they almost kissed.**

**''**Goodnight Tsukasa'' said Miyuki hoping to get a response but Tsukasa just kept going and dissapered from Miyuki's sight

_''Damm,why did she have to speak to me!''_ thought Tsukasa

_''She hasn't said a word all day, I hope she's ok''_ thought Miyuki

**Miyuki left Konata and Kagami to argue and went up to her room, she walked up to the window and wondered what the future had in store for her and her friends. **

_''C...could Tsukasa be ignoring me?'' thought Miyuki starting to get upset at the thought of Tsukasa of all people ignoring her_

**Back downstairs Kagami was still angry with Konata, She was now sat down facing away from Konata hoping Konata would just go to bed but Konata had no plans on leaving Kagami by herself **

**''**Let's go to bed Kagami'' said Konata

''You go to your bed and I'll go to mine ok?'' said Kagami

''Again!'' moaned Konata ''Why can't we sleep in the same bed Kagami''

''Because I prefer sleeping by myself ok? Is that so bad''

''Yes it is, If this is going to work Kagami, we need to at least share a bed with each other'' said Konata

''I don't feel like sharing a bed with you tonight Konata, especially after what you've done'' said Kagami

''Ok I don't like musicals, big deal.''

''I loved the musical and was so embarresed when everyone stared at us'' said Kagami

''People staring at lesbians, singling us out as freaks muttered Konata

''BEING A LESBIAN HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT'' screamed Kagami as she grabbed a cup and hurled it at Konata missing her by inches.

**Konata looked at Kagami who had now started to cry. **

''K...Kagami'' said a stunned Konata

''I have to put up with so much from you,Comiket,Anime,Manga, you copying my homework, embarrasing me in public, calling Tsukasa dumb. I thought I would be able to put up with it but you are so irritating at times'' said Kagami

''That's who I am Kagami and you know I never mean it when I call Tsukasa dumb, how can I call her dumb when she bakes the best cookies in the world?'' asked Konata

''The thing is Konata I always do what you want to do and when we try to do something I want to do like tonight, you either fall asleep or moan'' said Kagami

''I didn't like the musical,I didn't understand what was going on'' moaned Konata

''It's easier to understand then any manga or anime'' said Kagami

''Not to me'' replied Konata

''Konata you ruined my first ever musical, I've dreamt of watching a live musical but you made this the worst night of my life!'' said Kagami

''We can always go to a muscial in Japan you know'' moaned Konata

''London has some of the best musicals in the world and I'll never get another chance to see one'' .''We came to London to see the sights and experience a different culture,and I'm enjoying myself Konata, but you ruined tonight for everyone because you don't enjoy anything that dosen't involve something you like'' moaned Kagami hoping Konata would get the message

**Konata walked over to Kagami and put her arms over her and started stroking Kagami's hair hoping Kagami would relax and forget about tonight, But Kagami wasn't in the forgiving mood so moved away leaving Konata disapointed and annoyed.**

''Don't think I'll forget about this by you stroking my hair or nibbling my ear'' said a stern Kagami

''But you love it when I do that stuff'' said an annoyed Konata

''I'm not in the mood tonight Konata'' muttered Kagami

''You haven't been in the mood ever since we got together yelled Konata

''You agreed we would take it slow'' yelled Kagami

''Not this slow'' moaned Konata ''We haven't even kissed since we became a couple''

''I...I don't want to kiss in public yet'' said Kagami

''Noone's going to care Kagami, lesbians are a little more accepted over here'' pointed out Konata

''Even so I don't feel comfortable kissing when I'm trying to enjoy Lkondon, It's not everyday we get the chance to come over here'' said Kagami

''We can come here for holidays, if thats what you want'' said Konata

''Your only saying that so I'll make out with you aren't you'' asked Kagami

''Ok you caught me'' laughed Konata ''But I want us to enjoy ourselves like all couples do''

''We will Konata,but back off a little will you'' said Kagami

**Konata knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Kagami talking to her like this, She knew she would have to knock it up a notch.**

''Is this how it's going to be with you Kagami?'' asked Konata who was starting to get annoyed with Kagami's attitude

''It's early days Konata, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm seeing another girl'' said Kagami

''What! You think it's weird that your going out with me now?'' asked Konata

''I didn't say that!'' snapped Kagami

''You inplied it though'' said Konata

''Look I'm sorry I threw a cup at you and I'm sorry if I sound so distant but my life is changing and I need time to adjust, I promise things will improve but it'll take time'' said Kagami hoping the subject would be dropped

**Konata suddenly felt really annoyed at what Kagami had just said to her.**

''Well then you'll have no trouble telling your family then'' snapped Konata

**Kagami went silent and turned away from Konata again. **

''I'll tell them'' said Kagami

''When Kagami, when were back in Japan?'' ''I don't want to wait that long!''

''They get back in a few days, I'll tell them when they get home ok'' said Kagami

''No Kagami, I know you to well, you'll keep saying that every time I ask until we get home, then you'll make up more excuses''

''What are you trying to say Konata?'' asked Kagami

''What I'm trying to say is you have no intention on telling your parents about us at all'' said Konata

''How can you say that?'' Said a shocked Kagami

''Your a coward Kagami,you can never choose what you really want and your also an attention seeker!'' said Konata who started to raise her voice which was unusual for her.

''I...that's not true'' said Kagami

**Deep down Kagami knew that Konata was right. She had always felt lonely at school and perhaps had tried to get Konata's attention many times.**

''My feelings obviously mean nothing to you do they Kagami!'' said Konata

''Your feelings? what about mine tonight Konata!'' Yelled Kagami who tried to fight back

''I've said I'm sorry!'' said Konata

''You know what Konata, you don't give a damm about my feelings, all you care about is having sex with me'' yelled Kagami

**Konata slapped Kagami across the face and Kagami fell to the floor**

''How dare you!'' Yelled Konata ''I love you and I've already said I'm willing to wait''

**Before Kagami had a chance to say anything else Konata and Kagami were interrupted by Simon who was wondering what was going on. **

''My dear ladies, could you please keep your voices down!, there are other people in this house who are trying to get some sleep'' said an annoyed Simon

''I'm sorry Simon'' said Kagami as she got up to her feet

''This isn't over Kagami, we still have things to talk about'' said Konata

**Kagami simply walked off towards her room without saying another word to Konata or Simon. Kagami entered her room got into her bed and broke down in tears. **

''_This isn't what I had in mind'' thought Kagami _

**A little time passed and Kagami almost drifted off to sleep but then Kagami heard a knock on her door but chose to ignore it but she heard more knocks and decided to take action**

''Go away!'' said Kagami

**Kagami heard another but more louder knock. Kagami got up from her bed **

''I SAID GO AWAY KONATA! screamed Kagami

**A moment of silence occurred, Kagami assumed that Konata had finally given up and gone to bed but she heard a voice speak to her. **

''It's not Konata, It's me''

**Kagami hesitated but walked to the door and opened it. Stood there was Tsukasa who Kagami was relieved to see. **

**''**What's wrong sis?'' ''Why are you screaming'' asked Tsukasa

''Come in Tsukasa, I need someone to talk to'' said Kagami

**Tsukasa entered the room and sat down with Kagami on the bed. Tsukasa needed some advice from Kagami about what to do about Miyuki but before she had a chance to speak Kagami spoke **

''Tsukasa, I think I'm going to finish things with Konata'' said Kagami who broke into tears once again

**Tsukasa forgot all about Miyuki and hugged her crying sister**

_''My worries can wait'' _thought Tsukasa

End of Chapter 12


	13. Miyuki the Explorer

**Chapter 13**

**Kagami spent the entire night tossing and turning in her bed, Something Konata said last night kept repeating itself in Kagami's mind. **

_''My feelings obviously mean nothing to you do they Kagami!''_

**Tsukasa decided to stay in Kagami's room for the night and keep her company but Kagami barely said a word all night, When Tsukasa asked if Kagami needed anything Kagami would just say,**

_''I just need some company''. _

**Tsukasa eventually fell asleep and Kagami was alone again, she wondered whether Konata would try to apologize to her in the morning. **

_''I bet she'll come in on her knees begging me to take her back'' _thought Kagami trying to cheer herself up but was failing because deep down she knew Konata wasn't going to be so forgiving this time.

**Kagami turned towards the bedroom window and noticed the sun coming into view. It was another beautiful day in London but today,Kagami wished it would pour it down. **

''...Kagami,have you been awake all night'' asked Tsukasa who was slowly waking up

''How could I sleep Tsukasa? I'm leaving Konata today'' said Kagami still staring out of the window

''Are you sure that's what you want?'' asked Tsukasa

''To be honest I'm not sure what I want anymore'' said Kagami

''Kagami, you can't give up so easily, I know you and Konata have a future together'' said Tsukasa

''All she wanted me for is sex'' muttered Kagami

''I don't believe that for a second'' said Tsukasa ''She loves you Kagami and you know that''

**Kagami didn't respond, she just kept staring out of the window at the rising sun. **

''Please Kagami, at least think about it before you talk with Konata, If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life'' said Tsukasa

**Kagami was listening,but Kagami didn't want to decide what to do yet. It hadn't even been a day since the argument yet she had to decide whether she wanted to leave Konata or try and make up with Konata again. **

**Kagami stop staring out of the window and turned to face her sister. **

''I'll think about it ,Tsukasa'' said Kagami ''But I'm not promising anything ok?''

''Ok Kagami, anyway we had better get ready, we're going to that umm.... building today''

''You mean Westminster Abbey?'' asked Kagami

''Oh yeah, that's right'' Said Tsukasa

''I don't think I'll be going today Tsukasa'' sighed Kagami ''If Konata's going to be there then things will get awkward and I don't want to spoil the day for anyone else''

''Please come Kagami, we'll work something out, you can't just sit in here all day'' moaned Tsukasa

''I don't want to face Konata just yet Tsukasa, I'll give it a day and see what happens'' said Kagami

**Tsukasa didn't want to give up, but she knew how stubborn Kagami could get so decided she was going to drop the subject. **

''Fine Kagami, I know I'm not going to persuade you so if you want to sit in here and feel sorry for yourself ,then go ahead!''

**Tsukasa walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Kagami couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tsukasa had never snapped at her like that before and it was something Kagami couldn't handle. She lay back down on her bed and started to cry again. **

**Miyuki had been awake since Three in the morning, she tried to get back to sleep but was unsuccesful so she decided to get changed. After pulling on a short skirt and a pink''I Luv London T Shirt'' she lay down on her bed and stard up at the ceiling hoping time would quickly pass by. **

_''Why didn't Tsukasa speak to me yesterday?, Is she mad at me?'' _

**Miyuki had been thinking of Tsukasa allot recently, whenever they had been out in London, Tsukasa was always on her mind. **

_''That dress she wore to the musical yesterday...It looked so good on her, she was stunning'' _thought Miyuki

**Miyuki was thinking about Tsukasa so much that she failed to realise that her hand was moving towards her skirt. She stuck her hand inside tickling her thigh as her hand went down and her eyes shot open the moment the tip of her finger brushed her slit. **

**Miyuki had never admitted this to anyone, not even her closest friends but she had never masterbuaited before. She felt that she never had a reason to, until now. **

_**''**__What's... what's happening to me? I've never felt the urge to do this before'' _thought Miyuki

**Miyuki took a minute to think about continuing. She felt that what she was doing was stupid but the thought of Tsukasa made her want to continue. Miyuki slipped in her index finger and slowly moved it. Miyuki pulled her finger quickly back out because she was in pain, she had no idea that doing something like this could be painful. But she stuck her finger back in and pushed it further in. Miyuki nearly screamed but she kept going, pumping her finger faster and faster,hitting her sensative spots. Miyuki started to breath heavily thinking of everything she wanted Tsukasa to do to her. **

_''It's not fair, Why can't I just tell Tsukasa how I fell about her, I...I want Tsukasa to do all sorts of naughty things to me''_

**Miyuki wanted to feel more, so stuck a second finger deep into her pussy, the feeling was overlwhelming for Miyuki, The thought of Tsukasa encouraged Miyuki to keep going. Miyuki used her remaining hand and started to massage one of her breasts. Miyuki was close to cumming, Miyuki was a little excited because she had never had an orgasm before and had always wondered what it was like and if it would live up to the hype from all the stories she had heard from some older girls she once knew. Miyuki imagined Tsukasa's voice telling her what to do. **

''_Right there Miyuki, faster,faster. Cum for me Miyuki, I want you to cum as hard as you can'' _

''TSUKASA!'' screamed Miyuki as her entire body shivered as she came all over her bedsheets. Miyuki collapsed back back onto her bed panting from exhaustion, her fingers still inside her pussy which was dripping wet with cum and blood.

_''I'm being stupid,I'll never be able to tell Tsukasa how I truly feel, especially if she isn't speaking to me anymore'' _thought Miyuki

**Miyuki removed her fingers from her pussy and stuck them in her mouth. **

**''**...It's bitter'' thought a dissapointed Miyuki

**The morning was very uncomfortable for everyone. Yutaka was excited about spending time with her new girlfriend Minami who was extremely nervous and determined to not let Yutaka down. Tsukasa still couldn't say a word to Miyuki, even though she desperatly wanted to, Miyuki had secretly put her sheets into one of the many washing machines in the house and prayed that no questions would be asked for she would die of embarrasment if Simon would ask why her bed was bare or why there were white and red spots on her floor. Konata however was acting like her normal self. It was almost like she had never had an argument with Kagami the night before. Kagami was watching out of her window as everyone got into some taxis and headed out into London. **

''So were are we going again'' asked Konata

''I've told you five times already said Tsukasa ''It's Westminster Abbey today''

''Sorry Tsukasa, I have a short attention span'' said a laughing Konata

**Tsukasa was secretly annoyed with Konata for upsetting her sister. But she was more annoyed that Konata didn't seem even slightly fazed or bothered that Kagami was probalby sat in her room crying her eyes out. **

''Konata, I thought you would be asking why Kagami isn't coming with us today'' said Tsukasa who was disapointed that she hadn't asked yet

''Well why should I?, Knowing Kagami, she'll just sit in her room and mope until we get back, then I'll apologize and everything will be fine'' said a confident Konata

''Umm Konata, I don't think you should get your hopes up'' said Yutaka ''I was walking down the hallway earlir and I caught a glimpse of Kagami, she looked like she could kill''

''Relax, she'll calm down and then she'll be mine'' said Konata

''What do you mean by she'll be mine?'' asked Tsukasa

''Oh nothing'' smirked Konata

**Tsukasa and Yutaka looked at each other, both had worried looks on their faces as Konata stared out of the window and watched the passing traffic slowly pass by. **

''Konata, I think you should be taking this a bit more seriously'' suggested Yutaka

''It's fine, I know Kagami and If you let her calm down for a while, she'll get lonely again and come right back'' said Konata

''I...I can't believe you just said that'' said Tsukasa ''Do you really think that Kagami is just going to forget about this just like that, well for your information Konata, she told me she was thinking of finishing it with you!'' yelled Tsukasa

**Konata turned her head the instant Tsukasa finished speaking and with wide open eyes and stared at Tsukasa, mouth a gape. **

''She must have been joking around, she wouldn't leave just because of a little argument'' assured Konata

''Well she thinks your using her for sex Konata and when I think about it, It's difficult to not take her seriously'' said Tsukasa

''And what's that supposed to mean!'' snapped Konata

''Now, Now let's all calm down'' said Yutaka

''I agree,We're meant to be enjoying ourselves today'' said Miyuki who decided that she couldn't sit back anymore

**Despite Yutaka's and Miyuki's pleas Konata and Tsukasa weren't prepared to let this drop. Tsukasa wasn't going to let Konata assume she could walk all over Kagami. **

''So all those things you told Kagami were empty words?'' asked Tsukasa

''No, they weren't!'' said Konata who crossed her arms and turned away from Tsukasa and returned to staring out of the window

''Then why are you acting like nothing's wrong and that everything is going to be ok?''

''BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO BE OPTAMISTIC! Yelled Konata who had turned away from the taxi wondow and was now sobbing her heart out in front of Yutaka and Tsukasa

**Konata broke down and sobbed into Yutaka's shoulder. Tsukasa couldn't believe it, Konata was trying to act like nothing was wrong but deep down in her heart Konata was utterly devastated, even more then Kagami. **

''Konata... are you ok?'' asked Tsukasa

''What do you think! Kagami hates me, the girl I love HATES ME!'' moaned Konata

**Yutaka was struggling to keep her shoulder up, Konata was bringing her down with her. Minami grabbed Yutaka before Konata's head made contact with Yutaka **

''S..sorry Yutaka'' said Konata

''It's ok Konata, Let it all out'' said Minami

''I'm sorry I upset your sister Tsukasa, I was stupid and I've ruined everything!'' whined Konata

''Nooo, you haven't Konata, It's not to late to make things right with Kagami!'' assured Tsukasa

''But what can I do!, She wants to break up with me'' sobbed Konata

'' We'll think of something, we all will! ,Right guys?'' said Tsukasa

''Of course!'' said Minami and Yutaka

''What about you Miyuki?'' said Tsukasa

**Miyuki smiled, Tsukasa had finally started talking to her again **

''Tsukasa I know we can help'' said Miyuki

**Tsukasa and Miyuki smiled at each other, Konata slowly stopped crying and noticed what was going on between Miyuki and Tsukasa**

_''Are these two?... Wow I can't believe I didn't notice before, It's so obvious'' _thought Konata

''Do you feel better now?'' asked Tsukasa

''Yes, thank you all, I'm sorry I've started the day off on a sour note'' said Konata

''It's fine Konata said Miyuki, We all know you want to make it up to Kagami and I think I know how!''

''How!, Tell me!'' said Konata who's smile returned into plain sight

''She told me on the plane ride over here that she hoped we would be able to visit a theme park in England''. Said Miyuki

''A theme park?'' said Yutaka ''Oh I don't like Theme Parks, I always feel sick on the rides'' moaned Yutaka

''Yutaka You know I'll take care of you'' said Minami

**Yutaka went in for a kiss and Minami pressed her lips and stuck her tounge down Yutaka's throat. Konata jumped back in shock and Tsukasa's eyes opened wide as they could. **

''Woah when did you two become a couple'' said a surprised Konata

**Yutaka and Minami pulled apart and both blushed, They couldn't believe that they forgot to tell everyone that they had actually started seeing each other. **

''Oh, I'm sorry Konata, we told each other our feelings for the other last night'' said Yutaka

''Wow Congratulations Yutaka, you did it!'' said Konata who was back to her cheery Otaku self

''Wow you two make such a cute couple'' said Tsukasa

''I hope this is ok with you Konata'' said Minami

''Actually Minami, I despise the Idea and want to you to stay away from Yutaka!'' said Konata in a stern voice

''WHAT!'' said Yutaka and Tsukasa together

''I'm joking'' said Konata who was laughing out loud ''Seriously though, I'm more then happy for you too see Yutaka, as long as you keep her safe''

''I promise I will, I will always be by her side for the rest of my life'' assured Minami

''I know you will'' said Konata

''Now back to helping Konata and Kagami'' said Yutaka

''Oh yeah, she wants to go to a theme park right?'' said Konata

''That's right, It's called Pleasure Beach and it's the most visited amusement park in Britain'' said Miyuki

''Where is it?'' asked Konata

''It's located in a seaside town called Blackpool'' said Miyuki

''Is it far then?'' asked Tsukasa

''It's at the other side of England'' said Miyuki

''Can we get there?'' asked Minami

''Yes, we can'' said Miyuki ''My family owns a cottage in the Lake District, we can stay there for a week and visit the park and do some other activites as well said Miyuki

''Wow we get to see all of England'' said Tsukasa, Kagami's going to love this!

''And I'll make it up to Kagami and get her to love me again'' said a confident Konata

''_And hopefully, I'll tell Miyuki I love her as well''_ said a hopeful Tsukasa

''Miyuki, you told me that you owned a cottage somewhere else in England as well, I can't remember where you said it was though''

''Oh it's in ...Dover'' said Miyuki

''Where's Dover?'' asked Konata

''It's not far from London, it faces out towards France'' said Miyuki

''France, never heard of it'' said Konata

''Never mind'' said Tsukasa

''So it's settled then, we leave London and head north!'' said Konata

''Yep, that's the plan'' said Miyuki

''Until then, let's go and stare at some dead people!'' said Konata

''Ummm yeah sure'' said Miyuki unsure how to respond to Konata's suggestion

**The taxi drove on through London towards Westminster Abbey. Konata knew that she had to do something special in order in win Kagami back but was prepared to make her Tsundere love her again. But Konata was also curious about the relationship between Miyuki and Tsukasa. **

''_Maybe I could also help those two out as well'' _thought Konata

**Konata was also thinking about Minami and Yutaka. Konata would do anything to make Yutaka happy and she was thinking of ways of making that happen. **

''_I have a lot of planning to do'' _thought Konata

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Kagami's Confession

**Chapter 14**

**Kagami spent the whole day wandering about the house, trying to cheer herself up after her late night argument with the blue haired Otaku , Konata. She went to the library to read but she was unable to concentrate properly. She went for a walk in the gardens at the back of the house but she wasn't able to enjoy the true beauty of the hot summer's day because of the constant words running through her head. **

_''Leave her'' _

**The same words repeated themselves in her head over and over again. It was driving her mad so she headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of coke cola and downed it as quickly as she could. After a half hour of constant burping and a case of hiccups, she decided to sit down in the living room and turn on the television. She layed back in a comfy armchair, hoping to take her mind of her problems and relax. **

_''Today's scorching weather is the hottest day so far this year'' _

_''No kidding'' _thought Kagami

**Kagami tried to focus on the news but it proved to be impossible. **

_''Leave her, she'll never treat you right'' _

**Kagami wanted to scream and somehow get the voice out of her head. **

_''I...I still love her though'' _thought Kagami

_''Get out while you still can, she'll just keep letting you down'' _

**Kagami's attention was diverted when her phone went off. **

_''It's probably Konata trying to apologize'' thought Kagami as she went through her pocket to retrive her mobile phone._

**But the caller was not Konata, or Tsukasa, It wasn't even Miyuki. The caller was someone that she hadn't spoken to for over a week, her mother . **

''Hello'' said Kagami

''Kagami, it's so good to hear your voice again''

''Hi mom, how was your trip'' asked Kagami

''Oh it was fantastic plus your father and I managed to have some alone time''

''That's great, are you back home now?'' asked Kagami

''We got back last night, but never mind about that, how's England?''

''It's fantastic mother, I love it here'' said Kagami

''You are so lucky Kagami, your father and I have always wanted to see England''

''Well maybe we could all come here for a holiday sometime'' said Kagami

**Kagami suddenly realized that now was a good time to tell her mother about Konata, but she got very nervous and as scared about her parents disowning her. **

''Mother, their's something I need to tell you'' said Kagami

''Kagami, you said that with a worried tone in your voice, whatever it is you know you can talk to me and your father''

''I know but this is ,well it's life changing'' said Kagami

''Life changing, well then you had better get started''

''Well, I...I...I'm in love!'' yelled Kagami

''Thats fantastic, oh my baby girls growing up'' ''So who is he then?''

''Umm well that's the thing mother... It's a …she'' muttered Kagami

''I'm sorry Kagami, but you'll have to repeat yourself I didn't hear that last bit''

**Kagami took a deep breath, these next few seconds would change her life either for better or worse.**

''I'M IN LOVE WITH KONATA!'' yelled Kagami who broke down into tears automatically assuming her parents would hate her

**The phone remained silent for a few seconds. Kagami struggled to hold her tears, But before she could take back what she had said her mother responded. **

''Kagami...are you crying?''

''I...I'll understand if you want me out of the house and out of your lives'' sobbed Kagami

''Don't be ridiculous, We can't believe you would even assume we would kick you out!''

''But I love another girl, aren't you ashamed of me?''

''To be honest Kagami, we both have had some idea that you liked girls''

''W...what?'' said a confused yet still teary Kagami

''Well Kagami I hope you don't get mad at us but for the past two years you would usually utter Konata in your sleep''

''That...but...I haven't loved Konata for that long'' said Kagami

''Well me and your father have checked on you when you sleep and most nights we hear your say Konata''

''But that dosen't mean I love her'' said Kagami

''Also remember the day Konata came to visit you when you were ill''

''Yes, what about it'' asked Kagami

''Tsukasa told us both that you blushed like crazy when you found that she had come all that way to see you''

''I...I was surprised that's all'' said Kagami who had started to blush again

''Kagami, your father and I knew you had fallen in love with Konata and we chose to say nothing''

''But if you knew then why not say anything?'' asked Kagami

''Because we were hoping that you would be able to tell us yourself, we wanted you to be brave enough to tell us''

''But your not mad at me, I'm confused'' said Kagami

''Darling we couldn't be any more proud of you''

''R...really?'' said a surprised Kagami

''That's right, oh your father want's to talk to you Kagami''

**Kagami listened down the phone as her mother handed it to her father. Kagami suddenly felt a huge weight fall off her shoulders. Her family was behind her, they accepted her. **

''Kagami, I want you to listen to me ok, I am so proud of you for telling us'' ''You have nothing to worry about''

''But dad, we're really religious, if anyone found out you would be finished'' said Kagami

''Loving my family will always be my first priority Kagami, You are who you are and I will always protect you''

''D...daddy'' sobbed Kagami

''It's alright Kagami, We're always here for you and we support you''

''I love you both so much'' cried Kagami

''And we really miss you and Tsukasa''

''Wait, I need to ask you something'' said Kagami

**Kagami told her parents about the argument with Konata. She told them that she didn't know whether to give Konata another chance or to leave her and find someone else. Kagami's father and mother listened to every word their daughter poured out of her cracked heart. **

''Well, that's quite a story Kagami'' said her father

''I want to give her a second chance but I'm afraid she'll crush me'' sobbed Kagami

''Well Kagami I need to ask you a question, your answer should tell you what you need to know''

''Ok, ask me'' said Kagami

''Do you still love her?''

**Kagami took a moment to think. She searched deep down into her feelings and thought about all the times Konata had made her feel special and then all the times Konata had made her feel embarrased or angry. Despite the angry thoughts slightly outweighing the happy ones, Kagami couldn't convince herself that she didn't still love the Otaku. **

''I...I do love her!'' said Kagami whose tears finally started to stop

''Then we think that Konata deserves a second chance''

''I..I do as well but I want her to earn it'' said Kagami

''Well we'll leave that to you but if you need to talk then you can ring us, anytime''

''Thank you'' said Kagami

''Oh and before we go I need to tell you one more thing''

''What is it dad?''

''Tell Tsukasa that if she needs to confess anything to us as well then she can''

''Wait... do you know about her as well?''

''Thats for us to discuss laughed Kagami's father''

''I'll see you both soon'' said Kagami

**Kagami put her phone down and stared back at the televison with a big smile. **

_''You better be prepared Konata'' _thought Kagami

**It was now evening time and after a day of exploring and looking at the graves of important British icons. Konata and the others set off towards Miyuki's house. The sun started to slowly descend and the orange coloured sky covered the city. Traffic was chaos and the taxi didn't arrive back at the house until the dark lit skys and the full moon were fully out. **

''Man that was a long car ride'' moaned Konata as she opened the car door and stepped outside

''He he I know, I thought we wouldn't get back until the morning'' giggled Tsukasa

''Ummm Konata said Minami who popped her head out of the car ''If it's ok with you I'll take Yutaka up to her room''

**Konata walked over to where Minami was and poked her head into the taxi. There was Yutaka fast asleep, her cousin couldn't believe that she hadn't notice her drift off. **

''I had no idea she fell asleep'' laughed Konata ''Yes of course, take care of her and I'll see you both tommorow''

''Goodnight everyone'' said Minami with the Yutaka in her arms

''Goodnight you two'' waved Miyuki and Tsukasa

**The three girls watched as Minami took Yutaka into the house and shut the door behind her. Konata turned around and faced the other two with her cat like grin. **

''Ok guys, do you remember the plan?'' asked Konata

''You mean when we suprise Kagami tommorow?'' asked Tsukasa

''That's the one, so pack all of your things as quietly as you can tonight and in the morning we'll suprise her'' said Konata

''I just hope she dosen't get mad at us for not telling her before hand'' said Miyuki

''You leave her to me'' said Konata ''If there's anyone she's going to be mad at it's me'' said a happy Konata

''Ok, I hope this works'' said Tsukasa

''Oh before I forget, Tsukasa I want to ask you something in private'' said Konata

''In...In private?'' said Tsukasa

**Konata went up close to Tsukasa and whispered in her ear.**

''That's right, meet me in my room in about an hour whispered Konata hoping Miyuki wouldn't be able to hear

''Umm what are you too whispering about?'' asked a puzzled Miyuki

''It was only an anime quote Miyuki'' said Konata

''Oh I see, well It's getting late and I'm really tired'' yawned Miyuki

''Get some sleep Miyuki and tommorow we can enjoy a train ride up to the north'' said Tsukasa ''If you want we can sit together''

''Sure, I'd like that'' said Miyuki

''We'll goodnight you two'' waved Miyuki as she entered the house

**Konata and Tsukasa were now alone. Tsukasa couldn't help but wonder what Konata wanted to talk to her about.**

''So, what is it that you want?'' asked Tsukasa

''Now now, we're not talking out here'' said Konata ''Like I said in my room shortly''

**Without another word Konata ran off into the house leaving Tsukasa more confused then ever. She followed Konata inside but found that she was nowhere to be seen **

_''Did she run upstairs or something?'' thought Tsukasa_

**Tsukasa walked up the stairs and along the long corridors towards her room. Arriving at her room, she opened the door to discover that her room felt like an oven.**

_''Oh no, I forgot to open the windows before I left earlier'' thought Tsukasa_

**Leaving her door open and opening all the windows, she collapsed onto her bed completely exhausted. **

**Time passed and before Tsukasa could grasp how long it had been she heard a knock on her door. Standing in the hallway was Konata.**

_''_I thought we were talking in your room'' said Tsukasa

''Well I suppose it dosen't really matter which room it is'' smiled Konata

''Please come in'' said Tsukasa

**Konata, only wearing her silver nightgown walked into the room and sat down besides Miyuki**

''Wow Tsukasa, your looking hot with that sweaty body of yours, I'm getting turned on'' said Konata

**Tsukasa went redder then a Manchester United football shirt. She was used to Konata and her comments towards her, Kagami or Miyuki but not when Konata was barely wearing anything. **

''Woah you've gone red, you embarrased Tsukasa?'' said Konata

''Umm... a little'' said Tsukasa

''Well I am so jealous, Miyuki is one lucky girl'' said Konata

**Tsukasa shot up from her bed and with wide opened eyes and mouth stared at Konata**

''W...what's that supposed to mean!'' asked Tsukasa

''Well this is what I came here to talk to you about, It's obvious you both fancy each other'' said Konata

''No...that's not true... we're just good friends'' moaned Tsukasa

''Then why are you blushing Tsukasa?''

**Tsukasa didn't respond, she immediently turned away from Konata**

''Whatever your thinking, it's not true Konata'' said an embarresed Tsukasa

''Oh come on Tsukasa, you can't tell me that you don't like her, even a little'' said Konata

''I...I...''

''Just say it Tsukasa, I promise I won't say a word to anyone, especially Miyuki'' assured Konata

''Konata, I...I... I just can't say the words, I'm sorry but everytime I try my nerves get the better of me'' said Tsukasa

''Ok then Tsukasa,how about you just say yes or no'' said Konata

**Tsukasa didn't want to continue the conversation anymore, but she knew Konata well and knew that she wouldn't give in until she got what she wanted. **

''Very well, ask me the question Konata'' said Tsukasa

''Tsukasa ,do you have feelings for Miyuki?'' asked Konata

''Y...yes,I do'' muttered Tsukasa

''I knew it!'' said Konata

''But please don't say anything Konata, If Miyuki found out I like her she'd laugh at me'' said Tsukasa

''Miyuki, laugh at you?'' said Konata ''I bet that she likes you as well''

''Why would she like me?'' said Tsukasa

''Well you have fantastic boo-''

**Tsukasa put her hand over Konata's mouth, preventing her from finishing her sentence.**

''Please don't say that'' said Tsukasa

''Sorry'' said Konata who then removed Tsukasa's soft hand from her cat like mouth

''With all serious Tsukasa who wouldn't want to go out with you?'' said Konata

''Konata,you can't tell Miyuki anything!'' said Tsukasa

''I promise I won't say anything Tsukasa, but you should'' said Konata

**Konata got up from the bed,ready to leave and get ready for the next morning and the trip up north. **

''You should get some sleep Tsukasa, but pack some things first'' said Konata

''Ok Konata, do you think everything will work out between you and Kagami, I hope so'' said Tsukasa

''To be honest Tsukasa, If Kagami does leave me then I only have myself to blame'' said Konata with a dissapointed tone in her voice.

''She won't leave you Konata, you only had one argument after all'' assured Tsukasa

''Thanks Tsukasa, your a good friend and who knows by the time we get back here you might be eating Miyuki's face off'' laughed Konata

**Tsukasa went even redder then she had earlier, the thought of her kissing Miyuki was to much for her to handle. **

**''**Goodnight Tsukasa'' laughed Konata as she shut the door behind her

**Tsukasa spent the next hour packing everything that she would need. She then got changed into her nightgown and lied down on her bed waiting to drop asleep and hopefully have a dream about Miyuki or herself telling the other that they loved her. **

_''I...I can do it, I know I can'' _thought Tsukasa ''_I'll tell her that I love her''_

**Tsukasa fell asleep**


	15. The Depth's Lover's Can Go

**Chapter 15**

**The next morning couldn't of come any quicker for Konata. She had spent the entire night deciding on what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. She was the first to finsih packing her things and was also the first to have breakfast. Yutaka and Minami, hand in hand were the next to come downstairs.**

''Good morning Konata'' said a cheerful Yutaka

''Good morning you two, you're both looking happy'' said Konata ''Have you packed yet?''

''We both packed last night'' said Minami

''Good, come sit down, we have a long journey ahead of us today'' said Konata

**Minami pulled out a chair for Yutaka** **and pushed her in. Sitting next to her, Minami poured out cereal for Yutaka and for herself.**

''You don't have to do everything for me silly'' said Yutaka snatching the milk carton from Minami's hands and poured it on her cereal

''Sorry Yutaka'' frowned Minami

''Your so cute when you apologize'' said Yutaka

''Sorr-'' said Minami

**Minami went red and Yutaka put her arms around Minami's waist and squeezed her**

''I love it when you blush Minami'' squealed Yutaka

''Aww that's so adorable'' said Konata ''At least one couple is getting along fantasticly''

''Konata, Kagami will come round, you'll see'' said Yutaka taking another squeeze of Minami

**Yutaka was too distracted by Konata to realise that Minami was struggling to breathe.**

''Yutaka, that's starting to hurt'' gasped Minami

''Oh, I'm sorry Minami!'' said Yutaka who then released Minami from her tiny grasp

''Are you ok?'' said a panicky Yutaka

''I'm...fine'' said Minami still trying to catch her breath

''I am so jealous Yutaka'' said Konata

''Your just saying that'' said Yutaka who was rubbing Minami's back

''No I mean it, I would give anything right now to be able to squeeze Kagami like that'' sighed Konata

**Footsteps were heard and all heads turned towards the doorway. It was a smiling Miyuki closely followed by Tsukasa**

''Good morning everyone'' said Miyuki

''Good morning'' replied Konata and Yutaka, Minami was still catching her breath but was able to wave to Miyuki and Tsukasa

''You both packed and ready to go?'' asked Konata

''Yes I helped Tsukasa finish packing earlier'' said Miyuki

''That's great!'' beamed Konata who stared at Miyuki

**Tsukasa, aware that Konata knew her secret stared daggers into her green eyes and Konata immediently turned away**

''Sorry Tsukasa'' muttered Konata

**Miyuki wasn't sure what just happened but continued to smile none the less. **

**The only person that wasn't awake was Kagami and that was the way Konata had planned it. The sleeping tsundere had planned a lie in,thinking of what to do about the Otaku. She had no idea what everyone was planning to do. **

_''If I stay in bed, Konata might come up and ask why I'm not up yet'' _thought a hopeful Kagami

**''**So when are we setting off?'' asked Tsukasa

''We have to get Kagami up first as well as call a taxi'' said Miyuki

''So who's going to go and wake Kagami up and tell her what's going on?'' asked Minami

'' I would think that it would be Konata'' said Yutaka

''M...me?'' said Konata ''I thought Tsukasa would go and wake her''

''Konata, this is your idea and if you want to make things right with Sis, then you should at least go and wake her up'' sighed Tsukasa

''But what if she's still mad at me?'' asked Konata

''You'll think of something Konata, you always do'' said Tsukasa

''Ok then I'll enter the dragon's den'' sighed Konata

''Ok while Konata goes to get Kagami, we'll all get our suitcases and take them outside, we'll wait for you two there'' said Miyuki

''Good luck Konata'' said Yutaka

''I'm going to need it'' replied Konata as she got up from the table

**Konata left the dining room and slowly headed upstairs. Thinking of what to say once she got to Kagami's room, she stopped to have a think.**

_''If I say anything that might insult or hurt her feelings, then she'll never agree to go on this trip, so I have to be really nice to her'' _thought Konata

**Konata continued her climb up the staircase listening to the others move their suitcases out of the main hallway and carrying them all outside. Miyuki and Tsukasa helped each other carry their suitcases while Minami quickly took Yutaka's out before coming back for her own.**

_''That could be me and Kagami helping each other out'' _thought Konata

**Reaching the top of the stairs, Konata turned to walk down the hallway that led towards the bedrooms where her tsundere slumbered. She wasn't sure what she was going to say or do to get Kagami to agree to the trip idea or to go anywhere with her**

_''Getting Kagami out of bed isn't the easiest thing to do, maybe I should of brought some snacks'' _sniggered Konata

**Still in bed Kagami heard the distant sounds of footsteps walking along the corridor. She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. **

_''I knew it, she's going to try and apologize'' _thought Kagami _''My plans going to work''_

_''My plans got to work'' _thought Konata

**Konata was now stood outisde of Kagami's bedroom door, her hand on the handle ready to push down and open. But she couldn't do it, she was afraid of what would happen when she did.**

_''What if she finishes our relationship? Or if she says she wants to go back to Japan'' thought Konata_

**Unaware that Kagami was actually awake and waiting for her to enter the room, Konata decided to try something else. Instead of just walking in, she knocked on the door instead**

_''What...what is she doing,she's meant to come in and make an emotional apology to me'' said Kagami_

**Konata knocked on the door again,Kagami knew it was her because of the way she knocked on the door. Two quiet beats followed by a loud beat. **

''Kagami? You awake?'' asked a hopeful Konata

**Kagami hadn't got out of bed yet, she wanted to get Konata into the room and make her apologize**

''I was asleep until you knocked on my door'' moaned Kagami

''I'm sorry,can I come in?''

''Ha! Give me one good reason why I should even be speaking to you right now''

''Because I love you'' replied Konata

**Kagami's heart missed a beat. Konata's soft and gentle voice made Kagami happy. She knew that she was going to forgive Konata but she wanted her to work and earn her forgiveness. **

''Konata, i'm going to get up and walk towards the door, don't come in but put your ear to the door'' said Kagami

''Ok... if you say so'' replied Konata

**Placing her ear on the door, she heard Kagami walking towards the door. **

''Before I let you in Konata, I want you to answer a few of my questions'' said Kagami

''A few questions,this isn't going to be anything trivial is it? Asked Konata

''No, If it was anything trivial we'd be here till christmas'' laughed Kagami

''Well that's true'' agreed Konata ''I'm not the smartest person''

''Well that's something we both agree on'' said Kagami

''Your the smartest person I know Kagamin'' said Konata

**Kagami blushed, Konata had never said that she was smart.**

''False...false compliments will get you nowhere'' said Kagami

''But it's true, why else would I copy your homework for three years''

''Because you think Miyuki is too much of a good person to ask'' said Kagami

''Well yes that is true but your just as smart as she is and Miyuki has said that herself'' said Konata

''Whatever'' sighed Kagami ''First question,did you miss me yesterday when you all went out''

''Are you kidding me, It was the longest day of my life, you never left my thoughts Kagami''

''R..really?'' said Kagami

''Of course, I've been beating myself up ever since we had our fight,I was a real bitch that night'' moaned Konata

''I don't think I've ever heard you swear before Konata'' said Kagami ''It dosen't suit you''

''It's true though Kagami, I've had allot of time to think about it and everything you've said or thought about me is true'' sobbed Konata

''Konata, are you crying'' said a surprised Kagami

''Yes I am, and your the only person I can ever cry in front of'' sobbed Konata

''K...Konata!''

''Remember what happened at the train station Kagami!''

''Yes I do, You cried then as well'' said Kagami

''Your good at making me cry aren't you'' said Konata

''But why can you only cry when it includes me?'' asked Kagami

''Because I'm madly in love with you, I worry about you all the time and whenever anything bad happens to you I get upset or whenever we argue I feel like crying waterfalls'' sobbed Konata

**Konata's emotions were all over the place, she hated herself for making Kagami lock herself up in her room and for making Kagami want to leave her.**

''Don't cry Konata,you'll get me going'' said Kagami

''I can't help it, I know you want to finish our relationship and that you hate me,I'm not surprised I deserve it''

Stop it Konata! Stop beating yourself up, I don't hate you, I still love you!'' sobbed Kagami

''Your just saying that, I deserve to be alone and single'' sobbed Konata who had now burried her head into her knees

**Kagami had also buried her head into her knees, tear's pouring down her face. **

''Konata,I've told my parents about us'' cried Kagami

''You...you have'' cried Konata

''Yes, and I've also had time to think about us''

''Really!'' said Konata

''Yes just answer two more of my questions'' said Kagami

''Of course'' said Konata who had started to stop crying

''What do you miss mostly about me'' asked Kagami

''EVERYTHING! I miss your company, your gorgeous figure, your diamond blue pearls that you have for eyes, your beautiful hair, your smile, your hugs, your pecks, I could go on for days!'' said Konata who had started to cry again

**Kagami was making mini lakes on the carpet, this had gone better then she had ever planned. **

''F.. question Konata and this is the most important one'' said Kagami

''I'm ready''

''Do you really still love me'' asked Kagami

**A few moments of silent came and went. Kagami thought Konata would reply straight away but she didn't. **

''K...Konata, you still there?'' asked Kagami

**Still no answer, nothing but utter silence descended on Kagami's bedroom. Kagami stood up and after thinking about it she opened the door and poked her head out into the hallway. Konata was no longer there, she had gone. **

''K...Konata? Are you out here'' asked a hopeful Kagami

**No response at all,no one was around. Kagami's tears increased dramatically she collapsed onto the floor and struggled to control herself.**

''HOW...HOW COULD SHE!'' Kagami screamed

**Kagami managed to pull herself up and she went back to her bed. She buried her head into her pillow and cried her heart out. She didn't understand it, why would Konata just run away like that? She thought she loved her. **

''I'll never love anyone again'' cried Kagami

**A few minutes passed and Kagami was starting to drift off when she heard banging sound from outside her window**

_''What was that'' _thought Kagami

**She heard another bang, and this time she heard little steps being made **

_''God that's annoying,Well I do need to shout on somebody'' _

**Kagami got out of bed and walked over to the window. She pulled open the windown and before she had the chance to scream at whoever was making all the noise-**

''KAGAMI!''

''What the hell!'' said Kagami

**There she was, Konata on a ladder climbing up to Kagami's window**

''Konata, what are you doing'' said a stunned Kagami

''What do you think, I'm answering your question'' said Konata

''W...what!'' said Kagami

''You asked if I loved you and I'm showing you how much I love you'' said Konata

''But this is insane'' said Kagami

''It's not insane, It's love'' replied Konata

''But where the hell did you get a ladder from'' asked Kagami

''I found it in the garden'' replied Konata

''But how could you possibly carry a ladder that big by yourself'' asked Kagami

''I didn't, I got Simon to help me'' replied Konata as she continued her long climb

''You didn't have to go this far, you could of just said that you loved me'' said Kagami

''I know but I think you deserve so much more then words Kagami'' said Konata

**Konata had almost made it to Kagami's window ledge. Kagami couldn't believe it, the love of her life, her Otaku was climbing up to her. It was something out of a fairytale except she was using a ladder. **

''Grab my hands'' said Kagami who had stopped crying tears of sadness and was now crying tears of joy

**Konata grabbed onto Kagami's hands but her feet slipped out from the ladder and the ladder collapsed down into the garden bellow nearly hitting the butler. **

**''**KONATA! I've got you''

''Please don't let go!'' begged Konata

_''That's right, she's scared of height's, she did all this for me?'' _thought Kagami

''I promise I won't let go Konata, but don't look down and keep your eyes on me'' said Kagami

''Ok'' said Konata

**Holding onto Konata, Kagami pulled her Otaku safely into her arms and they both collapsed onto the floor in her bedroom. Kagami was exhausted, she never expected Konata to be that heavy **

''Konata, are you ok?'' asked a worried Kagami

**Konata didn't respond with words. She dived onto Kagami and squeezed her tight. Out of instinct she hugged Konata right back. **

''I LOVE YOU KAGAMI'' yelled Konata into Kagami's shoulder

''I LOVE YOU TOO YOU STUPID OTAKU'' cried Kagami ''Don't you dare do anything like that again!''

**Kagami grabbed Konata and swung her over so she was on top of her. Kagami dived in and before Konata knew it, the tsundere's tounge was down her throat. The two spent the next few minutes messing with each others hair and faces. Theirs tounge's danced and exchanged saliva. Konata rubbed her arms down Kagami's long legs and she loved the feeling. **

**Konata broke up the kiss and the two exhausted girls stared into each others eyes.**

''That...that was intense'' said Konata trying to catch her breath

''I know, that was the best kiss i've ever experienced'' panted Kagami

''I promise Kagami I-

''Don't say promise,I know you'll try harder'' said Kagami

**Suddenly Konata jumped up and immeidently started to grab Kagami's things and chucked them into a suitcase.**

''What are you doing?'' asked a confused Kagami

''Oh I forgot to say, we're going on a trip today!'' beamed Konata chucking Kagami's bra's into the case

''A trip? Where to and why do I need clothes?'' asked Kagami

''Well we need to see more of this country then just one city, so we all decided we would head north and see the Lake District!''

''What? REALLY'' beamed Kagami

''Yep, and I know theres a certain park someone wants to go to'' said Konata

''You mean the one at Blackpool?'' asked a hopeful Kagami

''You know it!'' replied Konata

**Kagami squealed with happiness. She jumped up and hugged Konata**

''Woah Kagami,you going to do that allot?'' asked Konata

''Did you do all of this for me?'' asked Kagami

''Yep all for you Kagami'' said Konata

''Well then let's get packing'' said an excitied Kagami

''Oh I almost forgot!'' said Konata

**Konata ran to the window as quickly as she could. She searched around until she spotted what she was looking for .**

''Simon are you ok?'' asked a worried Konata

''I will be if you don't launch anymore ladders at me today'' replied Simon

''I'm so sorry, it was an accident'' yelled Konata

''Don't worry about me but if you could fetch Miss Kagami and her luggage downstairs soon, we need to get to the train station before eleven'' said Simon

''Gotcha'' replied Konata

**Konata went straight back to packing. Kagami still couldn't take all of this into her head. Konata had organised a trip to the north and Konata had told her that they were all going to the Pleasure Beach theme park in Blackpool.**

_''She's really trying to make me happy, but let's see if it lasts'' _thought Kagami

**The trip to London King's cross station was actually a quick trip. The traffic wasn't as busy as it usually was and the group all made it to the station with time to spare. As promised Miyuki and Tsukasa were sat together, Minami was being leant on by Yutaka and Konata and Kagami were sat next to each other. The taxi pulled into the train station car park and everyone quickly got their luggage and headed towards the ticket booth. **

''Umm excuse me, we would like six tickets for a train to Lancaster please'' asked Miyuki

''Of course, you'll need to board the 11.02 train to Lancaster'' said the Ticket Booth man''

''Oh thank you'' said Miyuki ''Charge it to my credit card please''

''Certainly Madam''

**Miyuki had six tickets and she passed them out to everyone. They all headed to the platform they needed to go to. Konata looked confused as to where all of the bullet trains were. All she could see were small carriaged trains and a few long trains but they weren't bullet trains at all. **

''Hey Miyuki dosen't this country have any Bullet trains?'' asked Konata

**''**I'm afraid not, well they do have trains like Bullet trains, but none are as fast'' replied Miyuki

''That's weird I thought this country invented trains'' said Konata

''Well it did, but I believe that it prefered the use of steam locomotives'' said Miyuki

''What's a steam locomotive?'' asked Konata

''Well it's umm-''

''Isn't a steam locomotive that thing over there'' asked Tsukasa

**Tsukasa pointed out to a green locomotive that was entering the station. It was pulling in to the platform next to Konata and the others. Smoke filled the station and the clicking and flashing of cameras was heard as dozens of people rushed onto the platform to take pictures.**

''Woah that's allot of people'' said Konata

''Oh I've heard of that locomotive, it's called Tornado and it's the newest steam train to be built'' said Miyuki

''What they still build those things?'' asked Konata

''Not really anymore but still I must say, It's a sight to behold'' said Miyuki

''hehe I'm going to get a picture'' said Tsukasa

''Umm I think Kagami's beaten you to it'' said Yutaka

**Yutaka was right, whilst everyone was talking about the green steam train, Kagami had quickly run over to the platform the train was on and had taken plenty of pictures. **

''Woah she can move quickly when she wants to!'' said Konata

**Kagami ran back to the others and just in time as their train was pulling into the station. It said Virgin on the side as it passed everyone and halted.**

''Well I know that Dad will love these shots'' said Kagami

''Hehe thats right he will'' replied Tsukasa

''I talked to a guy on the platform and he said that the train is going up north in a week'' said Kagami ''I'd love to ride it''

''Hehe me too'' said Tsukasa

''Heck even I'm interested in going on it'' said Konata

''Oh that's very helpful'' said Miyuki as she pulled her mobile phone out

**Miyuki had a short conversation with someone that the girls didn't know on the phone.**

''Who was that?'' asked Tsukasa

''Oh you'll all see soon enough'' said Miyuki

**They all boarded the train and found seats. Miyuki quickly jumped into a seat next to Tsukasa, Konata and Kagami sat next to each other and Yutaka and Minami manged to find a place to sit with each other. A whistle was heard and the train slowly made his way out of the station. **

''Here we go guys'' said Konata

''Let's all go and have some fun'' said Yutaka

''Oh wait!'' said Konata

''What? What is it!'' asked Kagami

''I left all of my Manga back at the house!'' said a dissapointed Konata

''Oh I should of known you'd worry over nothing'' said a relived Kagami

''But what will I do, I need Manga!'' said Konata

''Well you've always got me'' said Kagami

**Konata stopped panicking and looked at Kagami, she smiled**

''Your right, I do have you and that's all I really need'' said Konata

''Ok who are you and what have you done with Konata Izumi'' laughed Kagami as she pulled Konata in for a hug.

''Umm Miyuki''

''Yes what is it Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''I'm a little sleepy and I...I was wondering If I... If I-''

''Oh... of course you can lean on me, I'm more then happy to let you have a nap leaning on me'' said Miyuki

**Tsukasa looked up and saw Konata giving her a thumbs up. Tsukasa leant her head on Miyuki's soft shoulder and closed her eyes.**

''Thank you Miyuki'' yawned Tsukasa

**Miyuki smiled and started to nod off as well. Her head tilted and leant on Tsukasa's head. **

**As for Yutaka and Minami, they were already fast asleep, Yutaka was laning on Minami's lap fast asleep with Minami stroking her hair. **

_''Aww, everyone looks so happy, me and Kagami are speaking again, it's all going according to plan, but this is only phase one of my plan'' _thought Konata

**The train picked up speed and was roaring it's way out of London and towards Lancaster and the North. **

**End of Chapter 15**

**Authors Note- Hi there, Just letting you guys know that this is the Halfway point to my Story. 15 chapters to go. I would like to thank evetyone for the reviews and tips that I have received so far. I have read them all and you all have helped me become a better writer. I have enjoyed writing this story so far and I already know what happens from this point here on. As for the Tsukasa/Miyuki pairing... well I know who will confess to the other but I'm not going to tell you now. You'' have to read the next chapters and find out for yourself. **

**Please continue sending reviews and tell me what you think. I appreciate all reviews, Positive and Negative. Writing this story has become a joy for me and I am proud to reach the halfway mark with up to 50 reviews. **

**So please keep reading and feel free to say what you think **

**M.J.W 2010**


	16. What's Wrong with Minami?

Chapter 16

**The train journey only last three hours, the Virgin train had travelled the breath of the country and was approaching the city of Lancaster. Everyone had fallen asleep during the trip up north, all except one. Konata couldn't sleep, she was too excited to even think about sleep. Only a couple of hours ago she had made up with her girlfriend Kagami who was asleep on Konata's lap. Everything was going great for her at the moment. **

**Konata looked out of the window she was sat next to and saw the city of Lancaster in the distance. **

''Everyone,wake up quickly, we're here!'' Konata yelled

**Kagami was the first to be woken up by Konata's excited yell. Everyone else didn't respond and stayed asleep. **

''Uhhh... Konata do you have to be so loud,there's other people on the train you know'' moaned Kagami

''I can't help it, we're here!''

''Listen to me Konata, there's something I want to tell you before we get off the train''

''What is it Kagami''

''I may of forgiven you for what you did to me Konata, but you still have a lot of work to do to get things back to the way they were'' said Kagami

**Konata didn't respond straight away and this worried Kagami quite a bit.**

_''Oh no, I haven't upset her again have I?'' _thought Kagami

''I already knew that Kagami, I know I have a long way to go to make it all up to you'' said Konata

''I don't mean to bring you down by telling you that Konata-

''No Kagami, you don't need to go soft on me, I'm grateful enough that you forgave me so quickly''

''Well climbing up the ladder helped me do that'' laughed Kagami ''I still can't believe you did that Konata''

''I can't either, I didn't think about it, I just did it so I could suprise my Kagamin!''

''Well you certainly did that, I thought you had ran away from me when I asked if you loved me or not, I thought my heart had cracked for the final time''

''Kagami, I promise your heart will always remian intact and crack free!''

''Aww, Konata!'' said Kagami

**Konata went in for a kiss but Kagami put her hand out and stopped Konata from touching her lips. **

''W...what's wrong?'' asked Konata

''Like I said Konata, you have a long way to go to win my trust completely back'' said Kagami

''Wait I don't even get kisses?'' asked Konata

''At the moment Konata, your lucky enough to get a hug from me'' said Kagami

''But you were kissing me earlier, your tounge was deep down my throat!'' said Konata

''That was spur of the moment, you caught me off guard'' said Kagami

''Hmm, in that case Kagamin, I'm going to have to pull out all the stops to win my hugs and kisses back!'' announced Konata

**Before Kagami could say anything else to Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki started to wake up and were closely followed by Yutaka and Minami. **

''Did you say something Konata?'' yawned Tsukasa

''Yeah I did, I said that we're here now, look out of your windows'' said Konata

''Wow, we're finally here!'' said Yutaka

''It looks allot smaller then London'' said Tsukasa

''Well it would be Tsukasa, London's the biggest city in the country'' said Kagami

''Oh yeah, silly me'' said Tsukasa

**The train slowly pulled into the station. Konata was the first off the train. As everyone got off the train they all saw Konata running around the platform in excitement. **

''I swear, people are going to think she's some lost child'' laughed Kagami

''She's just happy that's all'' said Miyuki

''Yeah ,well she's going to use up all that energy if she dosen't calm down'' said Kagami

''Come on guys, let's go already'' yelled Konata

''Alright already!'' yelled Kagami

**They all walked through the station and out into the car park. The sun had gone behind some dark clouds and rain looked to be on the way.**

''Hey Miyuki, I forgot to ask, where are we staying excactly?'' asked Tsukasa

''I was wondering that as well'' muttered Minami

''Well, I'll need to call a taxi first so please excuse me'' said Miyuki

**Miyuki got out her pink mobile phone and walked away to a quiet area so she could call a taxi. While everyone started to chat with each other, Yutaka asked if she could have a word with Tsukasa in private. The two walked away from the others and sat down on a bench. **

''What's wrong Yutaka? asked Tsukasa, ''you look worried''

''Ummm, well it's about Minami she hasn't really spoken that much over the last couple of days and I'm worried that I've upset her somehow'' said Yutaka

''Well have you tried talking to her about it?'' asked Tsukasa

''Yes I have, but she keeps telling me that nothing's wrong and she's just tired'' moaned Yutaka

''Well maybe she actually is tired'' assured Tsukasa

''No, she isn't, I know she isn't, it's been like this ever since we told each over our feelings'' said Yutaka

''But you both have looked so happy since then'' said Tsukasa

''I thought we were, but at night she's been keeping to herself and she never speaks, she just goes to sleep'' moaned Yutaka

''But at the breakfast table this morning, she was doing everything for you, it was cute'' said Tsukasa

''She said she wanted to make it up to me for being so quiet for the last few days, but she never said why she was quiet for so long so I think she's hiding something from me'' said Yutaka

''Hmm well... I don't know what to say apart from asking her again, sorry'' said Tsukasa

''Uhoh, Minami's walking over towards us'' said Yutaka

''But she's smiling Yutaka, talk to her ok'' said Tsukasa

**Tsukasa got up from the bench and started to head over to Miyuki. She had finished talking on the phone and was glad that Tsukasa was approaching her. **

''The taxi's on it's way now'' said Miyuki happily

''Good, so where are we going?'' asked Tsukasa

''Were all going to the house my family built at Lake Windermere'' said Miyuki

''Wow we're going to be living by a lake?'' asked Tsukasa

''That's right!'' said Miyuki

''Wow I can't wait'' said an excited Tsukasa

**Without thinking Tsukasa hugged Miyuki. Miyuki wasen't expecting it but blushed was a quick hug, Tsukasa quickly pulled away thinking that Miyuki would get freaked out or scared but Miyuki just smiled at Tsukasa.**

''That was an unexpected hug'' Miyuki said cheerfully

''I know, I just felt like... I had to do it'' said Tsukasa who was bright red

''Well I appreciated it'' said Miyuki

''Oh I almost forgot, can you do a favor for me?'' asked Tsukasa

''Sure I'd be glad to'' replied Miyuki

''Good, could you have a talk with Minami at some point today please'' asked Tsukasa

''Sure, Is there any particular reason you wish me to have a private chat with her?'' asked Miyuki

**Tsukasa explained the situation that Yutaka had told her. Miyuki's expression changed from happy to curious to worried very quickly. **

''Umm Miyuki, Is there something that you know about this?'' asked Tsukasa

''Oh It's nothing but thank you for bringing it to my attention Tsukasa, I promise I'll have a word with her tonight'' said Miyuki

''Thank you Miyuki'' said Tsukasa

**Soon afterwards, the taxi minibus had arrived. The group pilled inside and they all set off. Miyuki was sat with Kagami and Tsukasa sat with Minami. Yutaka asked Konata if she could sit with her and she happily agreed saying**

''We haven't talked allot recently have we?''

**During the hour long ride to Windermere ,the group was told by Miyuki that their were only Three bedrooms at the house. Yutaka and Konata were to be in one room, Tsukasa and Kagami would be next to them and Minami and Miyuki would be in the final room. **

''Is everybody ok with the rooms?'' asked Miyuki

''I'm fine with that'' said Kagami

''It'll have to do'' moaned Konata

''You.. you don't want to be in the same room as me'' asked a shocked Yutaka

''No that's not it Yutaka, of course I do, It's just...''

''Your not in the same room as Kagami'' said Yutaka finishing Konata's sentence

''This is a good thing, not a bad thing Konata'' said Kagami ''Remember what I told you, you-

''I know, I know'' said Konata '' I have a long way to go''

''What about you Minami, you don't mind sharing a room with me do you?'' asked Miyuki

''Not at all'' muttered Minami

''And you Tsukasa'' asked Miyuki

''Ummm yeah sure it's fine with me'' slowly answered Tsukasa

**But deep down in Tsukasa's heart she was disapointed that Miyuki didn't want to share a room with her.**

''Are you ok Tsukasa?, you look a little down'' asked Kagami

''Ummm I just feel a little bit ill from the train ride'' said Tsukasa hoping everyone would believe her lie.

''Hmm, maybe you should have a lie down when we get there'' said a concerned Kagami

''Poor Tsukasa,oh well you won't miss anything, looks like it'll rain all day '' moaned Konata

''Get some sleep ok Tsukasa'' said Kagami

**Tsukasa pretended to fall asleep. She didn't think that everyone would get so concerened but she would do anything to avoid telling Kagami that she wanted to share a room with Miyuki.**

_''Why am I such a coward'' thought Tsukasa_

**Shortly afterwards the Minibus caught the first glimpse of a massive blue lake. If it wasn't raining at the time, the lake would have been much more shinier and beautiful. Despite this Kagami couldn't stop staring out of the window at all the boats on the lake. Miyuki however wasn't looking at the lake, she was looking at Tsukasa, something didn't add up and Miyuki appeared to be the only person to off spotted it. **

_''Something's not right, Tsukasa looked fine to me when we were chatting after we got of the train,is she upset about something?'' _thought Miyuki

**The Minibus pulled away from the mainroad and went down a small country lane. The lane passed through a small Cumbrian village that had a heritage Steam Railway running through it and a couple of small shops along with a Post Office. **

''It looks so peaceful here'' beamed Kagami

''I know, My Mother and Father brought me here as a child,it used to have more people living here though'' sighed Miyuki

''Miyuki, now you look a little down'' said Kagami

''Maybe you caught Tsukasa's little bug'' laughed Konata

''Oh no, I just have something on my mind that's all'' said Miyuki

''If you want to Miyuki, you can talk to me anytime'' said Kagami

''Thank you Kagami, but it's nothing really'' assured Miyuki

''Ok but remember, I'm always here'' smiled Kagami

**Miyuki smiled back at Kagami but in her mind she couldn't help but worry about Tsukasa.**

_''What can I do?'' _thought Miyuki

**Leaving the village behind the minibus pulled into a private car park.**

''Where's the house Miyuki?'' asked Konata

''Oh, I'm sorry but we will all have to walk from here, it's only a couple of minutes away'' said Miyuki

''That's fine Miyuki'' said Kagami

''Hey wake up... Tsukasa?'' said Konata who started to shake Tsukasa

''Uh... what...what's going on?'' yawned Tsukasa

''We need to walk to the house Tsukasa, just a little bit'' said Konata

''That's fine, thank you for waking me up Konata'' said Tsukasa

''No problem, you feeling any better'' asked Konata

''A little, but I'm still a bit queasy'' moaned Tsukasa

''I'll help you Tsukasa'' said Kagami

''There's no need sis, I'm fine'' assured Tsukasa

''No,No I'm helping you, if you decide that you need to be sick then tell me'' said Kagami

''I don't need you help ok!'' moaned Tsukasa

''Tsukasa, what's gotten into you!'' asked Kagami

''Nothing Kagami, now leave me alone!'' yelled Tsukasa

**Kagami didn't know what to say, noone did, they had no idea where this bad mood had suddenly come from. **

_''Something is definetely wrong, but what is it?'' thought Miyuki _

**After a small five minute trek through a wood that surrounded the lake, Miyuki finally pointed out the house they would be staying in for the next seven days. The house was the biggest in the area, it was located a few hundred feet from the actual lake and was on a banking. Miyuki pulled out the key that Simon had given her and unlocked the front door. Entering the main hallway, everyone put down their bags and entered the living room. **

''It looks preety cosy'' said Konata ''At least it has a television

''I swear Konata, you couldn't go a day without an electronical device'' moaned Konata

''Neither could you'' said Konata

''I could so'' said an irritated Kagami

''You going a day without using the fridge!, that'll be the day'' laughed Konata

''SHUT UP KONATA!'' yelled Kagami who started to chase Konata around the living room

**Konata laughed as Kagami was failing to catch her. The two girls ran and ran, Konata tried to hide behind a sofa but Kagami finally grabbed her leg and pulled her out from her hiding place. **

''Got you, you little nuiscense!'' yelled Kagami ''You can be so childish!''

''Oh come on Kagamin!, you loved every minute of it!'' said Konata

''NO I DIDN'T!,I...I-

''Trying to put a tough face on are we'' teased Konata

**Kagami reeacted by landing her fist clean on Konata's head. The Otaku would spent the next hour rubbing her head.**

''You deserved that you know, maybe now you'll calm down a bit'' said a satisfied Kagami

''Shouldn't we stop them'' whispered Yutaka to Miyuki

''There's no point, these two always do this'' whispered Miyuki

''Oh, so that's how they communicate with each other'' giggled Yutaka

**The afternoon quickly passed by. Everybody took their cases and placed them in their shared spend most of her time bouncing on her bed and chatting to Yutaka about their trip so far. Tsukasa who was trying to get Miyuki of her mind volunteered to cook dinner for everyone but Minami insisted on helping her. Miyuki and Kagami sat in the living room, both reading a book they had brought with them. **

**After a bit of reading Kagami noticed that Miyuki didn't seem... herself, she was making little moanin noises and she also made excuses to go to the kitchen where Tsukasa was. Kagami was getting more and more concerened with her behaviour. **

**''**Miyuki,I know I've asked this already today, but are you ok?'' asked Kagami

''I'm fine Kagami, nothing wrong here'' said Miyuki

''Then why do you keep visiting the kitchen?'' asked Kagami

''Ummm, well I...wanted to see if Minami or Tsukasa needed any help with anything'' said answered Miyuki

''But didn't you tell us at school that you rarely do any household chores including cooking''

''Ummm well yes that is true... you do know me well don't you Kagami'' moaned Miyuki

''I know you well enough, And I know when something's wrong'' said Kagami

''It's nothing, you don't need to worry'' said Miyuki

''Come on Miyuki, you can tell me ,whatever it is I can help you'' assured Kagami

''Well, earlier today Tsukasa asked me to have a word to Minami because Yutaka is worried about her, but I don't know what I can say to her'' said Miyuki

''Hmm well what's making Yutaka worry about Minami?'' asked Kagami

**Miyuki felt like panicking, she was put right on the spot by Kagami's question.**

_''I can't tell Kagami, what's really going on with Tsukasa or Minami, I don't want to cause trouble'' _thought Miyuki

''Well Minami hasn't been speaking much lately and Yutaka thinks that something has upset her'' said Miyuki

''I see, well you've known Minami longer then anyone else so if there's anyone she'll feel comfortable talking you, it's you'' said Kagami

''Your right, she'll be able to speak to me'' said Miyuki ''Thank you Kagami, I won't keep you from your book any longer''

''It's no trouble, besides I wanted to ask you something'' said Kagami

''Ask me what?'' wondered Miyuki

''What places are we exploring this week?'' asked a curious Kagami

''Hmmm well we're going to Blackpool but we can also visit Leeds as well if you want to'' said Miyuki

''Yeah,I can't wait to see both places!'' said an excited Kagami

''You're really enjoying your time here aren't you Kagami'' said Miyuki

''Your right, I love it here, the sights, the countryside, I feel so different here then I ever did in Japan'' said Kagami

''But don't you miss Japan?'' asked a concerened Miyuki

''Of course I do, It's my home and it always will be'' assured Kagami

''Good, anyway if you will excuse me I think I need to go for a lie down in my room'' said Miyuki

''You tired Miyuki?'' asked Kagami

''A little, I'll see you at dinner ok'' said Miyuki

''Ok Miyuki, have a good nap'' said Kagami as Miyuki walked out of the living room and up the stairs to her room.

**Entering her room, Miyuki layed down on her down and got lost in her thoughts.**

''_What do I do? I have a feeling that Tsukasa might be upset with me, but why? And how can I possibly talk to Minami about her sudden silence?'' _thought Miyuki

**Dinner came and went for Miyuki, she rushed her meal to the surprise of everyone else and then asked to be excused. She quickly returned to her room and tried to lock the door but was stopped by the green haired Minami.**

**''**Miyuki, what's the matter,I've never seen you rush a meal like that before'' said Minami

''Oh I was just very hungry that's all'' said Miyuki

''Kagami says that you wish to have a word with me?'' said Minami

''That's right, I hope you don't mind'' said Miyuki

''Not at all Miyuki'' said Minami

''In that case'' said Miyuki as she walked towards the door. To Minami's surprise, she locked the door.

''Umm, Miyuki why are you locking the door?'' asked Minami

''Because I don't want anybody to walk in on us, especially Yutaka'' replied Miyuki

''Alright Miyuki, what's all this about, your starting to scare me'' said Minami

''Well Minami...I think you need to tell Yutaka about what happened with that boy''

**All of a sudden Minami collapsed onto the bedroom floor. Miyuki panicked and rushed to her side**

''Minami!, what's wrong'' asked a worried Miyuki

''I...I can't tell her, how can I!'' replied Minami

''She deserves to know the truth, she's worried about you and she won't stop until you tell her what happened'' said Miyuki

''I can't, she's too young to hear something so evil'' cried Minami

''If...If you want I'll be there with you Minami, you can does this, you managed to tell me and I know that you can tell Yutaka''

**Minami didn't know what to do. Could she really confess what happened to her all those years ago to little Yutaka, would she be able to handle such a confession?**

''I...I need time to think'' said Minami

''Take all the time you need,but I'm not leaving you by yourself Minami'' said Miyuki

**Minami sat by the bed and thought about her next move and how she was going to tell Yutaka her dark secret. Miyuki joined her friend on the bed and pulled her in for a hug. Minami was happy that her life long friend Miyuki was by her side but this time, not even Miyuki could put a smile on her face.**

_''How do you tell someone you love that you once tried to commit suicide'' _thought a distraught Minami

**End of Chapter 16**

**Authors Note- Hi there, I wasn't expecting to finish this chapter as quickly as I did but thanks to an unfortunate accident, I have broken my Toe and can barely walk at the moment :( **

**Keep reading and feel free to leave reviews**

**Also I promise I'll rewrite Chapter 1 soon, I know some people get confused about why Chapter 1 is different to the rest of the story. **


	17. The Miracles of a Bakery

Chapter 17

**Minami and Miyuki spent the whole night in complete silence. Both of them facing away from the other,not quite sure what to say to the other. Neither of them could get to sleep at all,their was too much on both of their minds to even consider getting tired and falling asleep. Kagami had come up earlier to see if everything was alright but Miyuki just said that they were both having an early night and that was that. Kagami must of told Yutaka because she never came up to check on Minami. **

**After the long sleepless hours, sunlight slowly entered the bedroom and the darkness fled. A stiff Miyuki slowly made her way to her feet and she began doing some stretches to shake the stiffness away. She looked down at Minami who hadn't moved once throughout the night.**

''Minami...please...say something'' said Miyuki

**Minami continued to stay silent and stare up at the ceiling. Miyuki told her that she would give her all the time that she needed, but she had no idea that Minami would take all night and was still unsure on what to do. **

''Minami,don't forget that we're all going to Leeds today and you know Yutaka will try to talk to you'' said Miyuki reminding Minami of what was expected from her.

**Still,not a word came out of Minami's mouth. Miyuki was starting to think the situation was out of her control and that their was only one thing that she could do. **

''Minami,please if you don't start speaking soon,then I'll have no choice but to tell Yutaka mysel-''

''Nooo!'' moaned Minami who appeared to of broken out of a deep trance

''Minami, I'm starting to worry about you'' said Miyuki

''Please Miyuki, don't make me tell her, she won't be able to take it'' begged Minami

''She has a right to know'' said Miyuki

''But...she might get scared and leave me'' moaned Minami

''Minami, you have to be brave'' said Miyuki ''Just like you were when you told me''

''But that was different Miyuki'' said Minami ''Your like a sister to me''

''And you love Yutaka don't you?'' asked Miyuki

''Of course I do!'' answered Minami

''Then you should be able to tell her'' said Miyuki

**Minami wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She was dreading the thought of Yutaka hating her again. She just wanted to forget all about what happened and pretend that it never did, but she knew that would be impossible for her to do and the only way to move on was to tell Yutaka everything.**

**''**Alright...I'll tell her, but not today alright'' said Minami

''That's fine Minami, like I told you last night, you take all the time that you need'' said Miyuki

''Can I tell her after we've been to Blackpool?'' asked Minami

''If you feel that you can wait that long then of course'' said Miyuki

''I promise, I'll tell her but I want the two trips out of the way first'' said Minami

**The two girls were then distracted by a knock on the door. Miyuki went and opened the door revealing Yutaka. Yutaka was fully dressed in a short skirt and blue shirt. **

''Minami are you ok? You didn't come down for breakfast this morning'' moaned Yutaka

''Yutaka...umm I well-

''Minami and I had a late night talking and we just woke up, I'm sorry if we made you all worry Yutaka'' said Miyuki

''Oh,well if as long as your both up now, we all want to get going shortly,especially Kagami'' laughed Yutaka

''She's really looking forward to seeing Leeds'' smiled Miyuki

''Yutaka,I promise that we'll both have allot of fun today,ok?'' said Minami

''You mean it! That makes me really happy,I'm glad that your talking to me again'' smiled Yutaka

''Minami told me that she just felt a little homesick and that she didn't want to worry you'' said Miyuki

''Oh Minami, you know that I would have been there for you,I love you silly'' said Yutaka who then went in for a hug, which Minami was more then happy to do.

''I love you too Yutaka,your my whole world and I would do anything for you'' said Minami

''I'll leave you too to talk, I'll just go for a shower'' smiled Miyuki as she walked out of the bedroom.

''Wait! Miyuki before you go'' said Minami

''What is it Minami?'' asked Miyuki

''Thank you for everything'' smiled Minami

''Your most welcome'' smiled Miyuki

**The taxi ride to the train station didn't take as long as last time due to the hot sun reappearing in the sky. Waiting for the train to arrive at the platform, Kagami couldn't contain her excitement,Konata had to hold her so she would stop shaking. **

''Calm down Kagami!, we haven't even got on the train yet'' moaned Konata

''I can't help it, I've always wanted to see the Royal Armouries museum' squealed Kagami

''And we will, I promise but relax and stop shaking!'' said Konata

''Hehe, sis was really excited last night, we didn't get to sleep till about two in the morning'' yawned Tsukasa

''Oh good, your feeling better today Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

**Miyuki's words made Tsukasa jump out of her skin. She had completely forgotten that she was ''Ill'' the other day.**

''That's right,I guess a good night's sleep was all that I needed'' explained Tsukasa

''I'm so glad,we can spend some time together today, if that's alright with you?'' asked Miyuki

''Ummm, well I-

**Before Tsukasa had the chance to finish her sentence, her sister pulled her over and whispered in her ear**

''Tsukasa!, I thought we talked about this last night, I know you were faking that Illness and you told me that you would spend some time with Miyuki and tell her your feelings'' whispered Kagami

''I can't, I get to scared whenever the subject comes up'' moaned Tsukasa

''Listen Tsukasa, this is dragging out a little bit, I have a feeling that you won't tell Miyuki that you love her'' whispered Kagami

''DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!'' screamed Tsukasa

**Everyone on the platform was now staring at Kagami and Tsukasa. **

''What I meant to say was... I would love to spend time with you today Miyuki'' blushed Tsukasa

''Oh, good I can't wait!'' smiled Miyuki who didn't seem to mind so many people staring at them all.

**Kagami was worried for her sister. She didn't want Tsukasa to keep struggling with her emotions for Miyuki.**

_''If nothing happens soon, I'll have to step in'' _thought Kagami

**Coming into the station was a three coached train, that was making ear screaming noises. **

''Ahhh my ears'' moaned Yutaka

''Yutaka, put your hands over your ears!'' yelled Minami

''My ears are really sensitive'' moaned Yutaka ''I'm sorry for being a burden''

''Don't be silly, come here'' said Minami.

**Minami placed her hands over Yutaka's tiny ears and the aching pain went away. Quickly boarding the noisy train and finding seats, they set off for the city of Leeds. **

**After two hours on constant screeching from the little train's wheels and Konata and the others had arrived in the West Yorkshire city of Leeds. Kagami jumped off the train and impatiently waited for everyone to quickly get off the train.**

''Come on!, Come on!'' Moaned Kagami

''Have we swapped roles for the day'' asked Konata ''Your acting like me''

''First off, I could never act as childish as you'' groaned Kagami ''And secondly, I'm getting excited about something educational''

''I have to admit, your pretty cute when your all excited'' said Konata

**Kagami stopped being excited and went deep red. She secretly loved it whenever Konata called her cute.**

''Does everyone have their train ticket?'' asked Miyuki ''You'll need them to get through the ticket barrier''

''WHAT!'' yelled Konata ''I tore mine up on the train''

''Konata,why?'' groaned Kagami

''Well it was so small and looked like it could be ripped easily so I did...''

''Well what do we do now?'' asked a worried Tsukasa

''I'll go and ask that station guard'' said Miyuki

''Thank you Miyuki'' said Kagami

**Miyuki quickly returned with another ticket and gave it to Konata. **

''Sorry for the trouble Miyuki'' said a sorry Konata

''Well accidents happen'' smiled Miyuki

_''What!, you think she tore it up ''accidentally!'' '' _thought an Irate Kagami

**After the train ticket fiasco, the group left the train station and walked out into the busy city. **

''So... what's first'' asked Tsukasa

''Perhaps a look around the shops would be a good idea'' suggested Miyuki

''Can't we get lunch first'' groaned Konata

''But, what about the museum!'' moaned Kagami

''But, I'm starving Kagamin!'' said Konata

''And I want to buy some souvenirs sis'' said Tsukasa

''We always have to do what you want don't we'' moaned Kagami

''Come on everyone, please stop fighting'' begged Miyuki

''Miyuki's right, everyone calm down'' begged Yutaka

**Konata,Kagami and Tsukasa weren't listening. They were more interested in doing what they wanted first. Minami looked at Yutaka's worried expression and decided to take action. **

''Everyone, we will be able to do all of these things, I think we should get something to eat, then look around some shops and then make our way to the museum'' suggested Minami ''Does that sound good Yutaka?''

''That's brilliant, we should do what Minami just said'' suggested Yutaka

''I agree'' concurred Miyuki

''Fine with me'' said Konata

''Me too'' said Tsukasa

''Fine but we better have plenty of time at the Armouries'' groaned Kagami

''Do you want to go to the Armouries Yutaka?'' asked Minami

''Ummm Yes I do, It sounds interesting'' said Yutaka

''Then we'll have all the time you want'' said a serious Minami

''_Wow, Minami can be really serious when it involves Yutaka'' _thought Konata

**Finding a place to eat wasn't difficult at all. The problem was to choose where to go. **

''Can't we just go to McDonald's'' moaned Konata ''I've seen three so far, including one at the station''

''Konata, I've already told you that we didn't come all this way to eat at McDonald's!'' said an annoyed Kagami

''What about Burger King?'' said a starving Konata

''NO!'' yelled Kagami

''Hmm, well there is a bakery that we could go to, their all over the place'' suggested Miyuki

''Really,are they in Japan?'' asked Kagami

''Not this bakery, it's British'' said Miyuki ''Look out for a bakery that's called Greggs'' said Miyuki

''Sounds good to me, let's go already'' moaned Konata

''Miyuki,is that one over there?'' asked Tsukasa

''Yes, good job Tsukasa'' smiled Miyuki

''They better have something that will fill me up!'' moaned Konata

''Let's just go already'' moaned Kagami

**Buying some freshly made pastries and cakes. Miyuki led everyone to some benches where they could have their lunch. The sun was shining and it was boiling hot. **

''One day it pours it down, the next it's boiling hot!'' complained Konata ''It can't make it's mind up''

''Yes the British weather can be unpredictable'' laughed Miyuki

''Oh well at least it's hot today'' said Konata with a mouth full of Steak and Mushroom Lattice

''Don't talk with your mouth full Konata'' said Kagami

''What did you get Kagami?'' asked Tsukasa

''I thought I'd try a Cornish Pastry'' smiled Kagami ''What about you?''

''Me and Miyuki both bought Steak Bake's to share smiled Tsukasa

''And some chocolate chip cookies'' said Miyuki

**While Kagami wasn't watching, Konata took Kagami's bag **

''Hmm, what else you got in here'' smirked Konata

''HEY!, don't take without asking!'' snapped Kagami

''You bought a little extra huh?'' asked Konata

''Just...Just a little ok!'' yelled Kagami

''Looks more then that, I saw at least five pastries in their!'' said Konata

''So what, I... felt like trying a few things!'' said Kagami

''That's my Kagamin, she loves her food!'' laughed Konata

''Oh well at least, your acting your usual self again'' muttered Kagami as she took a bite of her second pastry

**A blob of mince landed on Kagami's nose and she failed to notice this. Konata saw what had happened and decided to have some fun. Sneaking up on the Tsundere, she put her hands on Kagami's shoulders and before Kagami had a chance to say anything, The Blue haired Otaku slowly licked the mince off her nose. **

''K...Konata!'' said a surprised Kagami

''Sorry, it was annoying me'' said Konata

''In public!'' said Kagami

''Oh live a little'' giggled Konata

''But...I-

''You cant deny that you loved that Kagamin, you bright red'' laughed Konata

''That was so romantic!''said Yutaka

''Konata I had no idea you could be so sweet'' said Tsukasa

''Don't encourage her Tsukasa!'' moaned Kagami

''Your just being shy'' said Konata ''I said we would have fun today and I would win back your trust''

''Not by doing something like that in front of so many people!'' moaned Kagami

''I love you so much Kagami, so much I'll steal a pastry'' said Konata as she swiped a Chicken Bake from Kagami's bag and took a bite

''Hey, that's mine!'' yelled Kagami

''We can share it if you want'' suggested Konata

''No way, you'll just do something stupid'' said Kagami

''Don't you trust me enough to share a simple pastry'' said a gloomy Konata

''I do but...-

''But what Kagamin?'' asked Konata

''I was actually hoping to share something else with you Konata'' sighed Kagami

''R...really?'' said Konata

''If you went the entire day without making me mad, I thought we could of shared these bag of cookies that I bought'' said Kagami

''That's pretty cool of you'' said Konata

''Keep the pastry Konata, I don't want it'' sighed Kagami

''Oh come on Kagami, we should be enjoying ourselves!'' said Konata

''I am, but like I said if I go back to the way things were, you'll just hurt me again and I don't want to go through that pain again'' sobbed Kagami

''Kagami...I'm not that person any more, I've changed'' said Konata

''Well I don't think you have'' said Kagami

''Let's go'' said Konata who grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled her up and started to run

''Where are we going!'' yelled Kagami

''That museum that you want to see so badly!'' replied Konata

''But what about the others!'' yelled Kagami

**Konata stopped running and forgot about the others.**

''Hey guys, are you coming!'' asked Konata

''We'll catch up in a bit, we're going to look around some shops!'' said Miyuki

''Cool! Have fun and buy me a souvenir Yutaka!'' yelled Konata

''I will, have fun and we'll see you later'' waved Yutaka

''Oh wait, Konata do you-

**But before Miyuki could finish, Konata had run out of her sight. **

''...know where your going'' muttered Miyuki

''Miyuki, does Konata or Kagami actually know where the Armouries is?'' asked a worried Tsukasa

''I don't think so, Kagami never asked me where it was because she probably didn't expect Konata to drag her off like that'' said an equally worried Miyuki

''And we can't ring them because Konata never brought a phone with her to England and I have Kagami's phone in my bag, she left it behind before we set off and I guess I never got around to giving it to her'' said Tsukasa

''Don't worry guys, Konata isn't stupid enough to get lost in a city she has never been to before'' said Yutaka

**Everyone had to look away from Yutaka then, with looks that said ''This is Konata, we're talking about!'' **

''Anyway, theirs nothing we can do now, we can't chase after them so we might as well buy some souvenirs and then go to the Armouries and hope that Konata and Kagami have made it there'' said Minami

''I just hope one of them sees a sign that leads them there'' hoped Tsukasa

''Hmm, no phone's,they have no idea where their going and their in a city that they've never been to or heard of until today... dosen't look good does it'' said Yutaka

''Don't worry Yutaka, no matter what happens, we will see them at the museum I promise'' said Minami

''You really think so?'' asked Yutaka

''I know so!'' replied Minami

''With that said, let's go shopping'' said Miyuki

''Yes, let's go'' said Tsukasa

**With that said, the girls turned around and headed towards the shopping centres, hoping that Konata and Kagami wouldn't get lost and that they would safely make it to the Armouries. **

''Konata...wait, stop pulling my jacket!'' yelled Kagami

''We can't stop, you said that you wanted to see the Armouries, well I'll tke you there and we'll have fun looking at everything!'' said Konata

''But Konata... do you-

''I know, you think that I'll get bored but don't worry'' said Konata

''No it's not that Konata, it's-

''Kagami, as long as I'm with you,I can never get bored'' cheered Konata ''So don't worry''

''Konata, what I'm trying to ask you is do you know where the Armouries is?'' asked Kagami

''Huh?''said Konata who stopped and let go of Kagami's purple coat

''Do you even know where your going?'' said an annoyed Kagami

**Konata put an annoyed expression on her face. She couldn't believe that she could of forgotten such an important detail.**

''I got so excited, I forgot to ask Miyuki!'' said Konata

''Do you know where me are now Konata?'' asked a concerned Kagami

''No idea, it looks like a park though'' said Konata

**Konata was right. She had dragged Kagami into the middle of a big park. **

''I'm sorry Kagami... I've ruined everything'' sobbed Konata

**Kagami felt a urge to punch Konata, but after looking at her sad face, she felt that she was making an effort and couldn't stay mad with her. **

''Konata, don't cry ok! We can still find the museum'' said Kagami

''How?'' asked Konata

''We'll ask for directions or look for signs but we will get there, together'' said Kagami

''Does this mean your not mad at me?'' said a hopeful Konata

''Well I wouldn't say that'' joked Kagami

**Konata and Kagami laughed together and held hands.**

''We won't let go until we get there, ok Kagami'' said Konata

''We don't have to let go when we're there, we could hold on all day'' laughed Kagami who blushed at the thought of holding Konata's small but soft hand.

''I doubt that Kagamin... once we get there I bet you'll sprint all around'' laughed Konata

''Would you mind if I did do that'' asked Kagami

''No because I know I'll catch up'' laughed Konata

''Ok we won't do that, we'll walk around together'' said Kagami

''And I promise, I'll pay attention to everything you tell me'' said Konata

''I think you getting close to a kiss'' teased Kagami

''Ok, let's go before I take you down in this park'' said Konata

''Woah, calm it horndog'' said Kagami

**Konata and Kagami set off, hand in hand out of the park and hopefully towards the Royal Armouries Museum. **

**End of Chapter 17**

**Author's Note**

**I finished this Chapter earlier then expected. I have been struggling with a buisness report for an assignment at college and I finally handed it in today :) I have more time to write haha**

**Please feel free to review and I hope you enjoy.**


	18. Promises

**Chapter 18**

**Tsukasa and Miyuki split from Minami and Yutaka to go and have a look around some shops. They agreed to meet up within the next hour so they could go to the Royal Armouries Museum and hopefully see Konata and Kagami there. Tsukasa was getting closer to telling Miyuki her feelings for her and thought that a gift might make things a little easier. The problem however was what to get a girl from a wealthy family who could easily buy whatever she wanted? What could Tsukasa get her that Miyuki couldn't?**

_''Miyuki can be easily buy a book and I know she isn't a fan of Manga, oh this is difficult, Miyuki could easily afford anything that I could giver her'' _thought an upset Tsukasa

''Are you ok Tsukasa?'' asked Miyuki

''Oh... yes I am, I was hoping that Kagami was alright'' said Miyuki

''I'm sure that their both fine and we will see them soon'' smiled Miyuki

''Your right, Konata would never let anything bad happen to sis'' smiled Tsukasa

**Miyuki spotted a clothes shop and asked if it was ok for them to have a look. Tsukasa happily agreed and they both wandered over. Looking at the plastic models that were showing off leading brands from around the world, Tsukasa's eyes widened as she spotted a long purple dress in the window.**

_''It's...It's perfect'' _thought Tsukasa

''Miyuki, look! Isn't that dress so cute'' squealed Tsukasa

''It is, I think it would look fantastic on you'' said Miyuki

''I was thinking that It would look great on you'' blushed Tsukasa

''You...you think so?'' said Miyuki who was blushing as well

''Of course I do, I think you'd look great in whatever you wore!'' said Tsukasa who couldn't help but go redder

''That's sweet of you Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''_Oh, I just wish I could buy that dress for Miyuki_'' thought a sad Tsukasa ''_But would it look weird to buy another girl a dress and not for yourself''_

''Do you want it?'' asked Miyuki

''Huh?'' Said Tsukasa

''I said do you want me to buy you that dress'' asked Miyuki

''I...I couldn't ask you to do that'' said Tsukasa

''But you would look really cute in it and I would love to see you wear it'' said Miyuki

''But it's really expensive'' said Tsukasa

''Nothings to expensive for a dear friend'' said Miyuki

''_But..Is that all we're ever going to be_'' thought Miyuki ''_I just wish Tsukasa felt the same'' _

''Well...maybe I could try it on, but only if you do as well'' said Tsukasa

''I'd...I would love to'' smiled Miyuki

**Yutaka and Minami were across the street looking at a Waterstone's which was a book store.**

''Isn't that so cute'' said Yutaka

''I just don't know why Tsukasa dosen't tell Miyuki'' said Minami

''Tell her what?'' asked Yutaka

''Isn't it obvious, how she always blushes in front of Miyuki'' said Minami

''You...you mean that Tsukasa likes Miyuki?'' asked Yutaka

''I think so, well it looks that way'' smiled Minami

''We should help them get together'' suggested Yutaka

''No!'' said Minami

''But...but why'' asked a confused Yutaka

''This is something that those two need to do on their own'' said Minami ''I think that Miyuki may be unaware on Tsukasa's feelings for her''

''That's why we should help them, I think they would make a great couple'' moaned Yutaka

''Tsukasa would prefer it if we didn't try to do anything'' said Minami

''You think so?'' said Yutaka ''Well ok but I hope that they get together''

''Come on, I'll buy you that novel that you said you wanted'' smiled Minami

''You will! I love you Minami'' smiled Yutaka as she squeezed Minami's hand

''_But...but for how long will you love me for_'' thought a concerned Minami as Yutaka led her into the shop

''Konata,I saw a sign back there that says to go along here'' said Kagami

''You've said that four times now and we keep getting more lost then we were before'' moaned Konata

''At least I'm trying to find our way their'' moaned Kagami ''You gave up after five minutes''

''But It's hot and I'm sweating!, aren't you'' asked Konata

''We'll be there soon and I'll buy you an ice cream ok?'' said Kagami

''One for me and two for you'' laughed Konata

''Shut up!'' yelled Kagami

''It's only a joke, I want to see you smile'' laughed Konata

''Now's not the time for smiling, in case you've forgotten Konata then let me remind you!''

Kagami's fist landed once again on Konata's already sore head, But Konata didn't let go of Kagami's hand, she just let out a small groan

''So we're following the river to the museum'' said Konata

''Didn't that hurt?'' asked Kagami

''Yes it did, but I know that there was more love then anger in that punch'' moaned Konata

''Well...that may be but we're still lost'' muttered Kagami

''You said that we have to walk along the river right?'' asked Konata

''Well the sign pointed along here, it's the only lead we have'' said Kagami

''Well let's get a move on, so my Kagamin will put that cute smile on her face for me'' said Konata

**Konata saw Kagami's cheeks light up and felt a squeeze from Kagami's hand. **

''Aww'' teased Konata

''Shut up'' muttered Kagami

''Tsukasa, are you going to come out any time soon?'' asked Miyuki

''I...I don't want you to laugh at me'' said a scared Tsukasa

''Tsukasa, I would never laugh at you'' said Miyuki ''I want to see what you look like''

''O...Ok then'' muttered Tsukasa

**Tsukasa pulled back the dressing room curtain and slowly stepped out and walked towards Miyuki wearing a short skirt and purple top.**

''W...what do you think?'' asked Tsukasa

''You look...stunning'' smiled Miyuki ''So beautiful''

''Your just saying that'' said an embarrassed Tsukasa

''No... I mean every word of it Tsukasa, it's perfect for you'' said Miyuki ''But you also have to try this blue one and there's this yellow one as well, it'll go well with your ribbon in your hair''

''Wait... aren't you trying anything on?'' asked Tsukasa

''Of course, but after you've finished'' giggled Miyuki

''Miyuki'' said Tsukasa

''Yes what is it?'' asked Miyuki

''Has...has anyone ever told you that you have a cute laugh'' quickly said Tsukasa

''R...really!'' said Miyuki as her face shot red.

''I think it's cute, I like it'' said Tsukasa

''That's really nice of you Tsukasa, your too kind'' smiled Miyuki

''Let me try on that yellow one'' laughed Tsukasa

''You'll look fantastic, I just know it'' said Miyuki

_''Well dresses are off the gift list'' _thought Tsukasa as she closed the changing room curtain and started to strip

''Thank you Minami, you didn't have to buy it if you didn't want to'' said Yutaka

''You deserve it, after everything you've been through'' smiled Minami

''Oh Minami, that wasn't your fault I just lost my balance'' moaned Yutaka

''But I should of stopped you from running away in the first place, Seeing you covered in blood is something that I never want to see again!'' said Minami

''Like I said, It wasn't your fault and lets not let that event ruin the rest of the holiday'' smiled Yutaka

''Fancy getting something to drink?'' asked Minami

''Well it is hot'' sighed Yutaka ''I could sure use some orange juice''

''Then that's what you'll have'' said Minami

''Oh and before I forget, I was thinking that tonight we could... snuggle up together'' said Yutaka

''That would be nice'' smiled Minami

''I wouldn't mind a little kissing as well'' giggled Yutaka ''If that isn't a problem

''We should, after all we are a couple'' said Minami

''Your the best Minami, I don't ever want to lose you, I feel that we're soul mates'' smiled Yutaka

_''I...I don't think I can tell her, I don't want to hurt her'' _thought Minami

''Minami, Yutaka... over here!'' yelled Miyuki

''Whoa!'' yelled Yutaka

**Miyuki and Tsukasa were both carrying bags of newly bought clothes.**

''Miyuki, how much did you buy?'' asked Minami

''Well, we kept trying on different clothes and I loved them all, especially the ones Tsukasa chose... so I bought them all!'' said a happy Miyuki

''Wow Tsukasa, your so lucky!'' said Yutaka

''I begged her not to, I swear!'' said Tsukasa

''But I told her that It was no trouble and that It would make me really happy to see her wear these new clothes'' smiled Miyuki

''You two act like a couple'' smiled Yutaka

''Huh! Yutaka we're not a ….couple'' said Tsukasa who couldn't stop blushing in front of Miyuki

''Why not?'' Asked Yutaka

''Yutaka!'' yelled Minami ''Their just good friends!''

''But...but, sorry just ignore me, I'm just being silly'' laughed Yutaka

''It's ok Yutaka'' smiled Miyuki

**Tsukasa however was shaken by what Yutaka had said to them.**

_''Why aren't we a couple yet?'' _thought Tsukasa_ ''Because I can't tell her, I'm a coward!'' _

''Maybe we should head to the museum now'' suggested Yutaka

''Your right, it's a short walk from here, about ten minutes'' said Miyuki

''In that case, there's no way Kagami and Konata would of got lost,if it's so close'' said a relived Yutaka

''Preciously, they would have had to be blind to not see it, it's huge'' said Miyuki

''Then let's get going, you coming Tsukasa?'' asked Yutaka

''Umm Yeah sure'' smiled Tsukasa

**Tsukasa and Yutaka started to walk away but before Miyuki could join them, she was stopped by Minami.**

''What's wrong Minami?'' asked Miyuki

''We need to talk'' said Minami

''Is everything ok?'' asked Yutaka

''It's fine, we'll be done in a minute, have a look in that game shop'' suggested Miyuki

''Awesome, they have Nintendo DS's in here'' cheered Yutaka as she ran inside, Tsukasa walked in after her

''What's this about Minami?'' asked Miyuki

''I need to know, when Yutaka asked why you and Tsukasa weren't a couple, how did you feel?'' asked Minami

''I.. I don't know what you mean'' muttered Miyuki

''MIYUKI! Don't give me that, I've known you my whole life and I know when your lying!'' said Minami

''Minami, Tsukasa just dosen't feel that way about me'' moaned Miyuki

''How do you know!, have you asked her?'' asked Minami

''Well, no but I haven't seen any signs that tell me that she loves me at all'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki! That's not true is it, I can tell by looking into your eyes, something has happened hasn't it!'' said Minami

''Well... there was a time in a broom cupboard when we were in London'' said Miyuki

''You...what happened!'' asked a stunned Minami

''Well... we were talking and we heard someone coming down the corridor so we hid in the cupboard and we were really close to each other, I thought that we were going to kiss but I panicked and luckily found the key before I made a terrible mistake'' sobbed Miyuki

''Terrible Mistake? What do you mean by that?'' asked Minami

''What I mean is that If I kissed Tsukasa then she would of called me a freak because she dosen't like me that way!'' said Miyuki

''What you mean is that you thought that you were the only one who was thinking about having a kiss in the cupboard? asked Minami

''That's right! The thought probably never even crossed Tsukasa's mind'' sobbed Miyuki

''Miyuki'' said Minami as she put her arm around her ''You have to talk to her''

''But... I'm afraid'' said Miyuki who couldn't hold back her tears and cried into Minami's shoulder

''You won't know how she feels until you try'' said Minami

''But I treasure our friendship so much that I don't know what I would do If I lost her'' cried Miyuki

''You won't lose her, I know it'' said Minami ''Miyuki, do you love her?''

''I...I-''

''Miyuki, I'll ask you again and I want an answer, do you love Tsukasa?'' asked Minami

''Yes...I love her!'' sobbed Miyuki

''Then you have to tell her or you'll regret it for the rest of your life'' said Minami

''But...I want to tell her somewhere special'' said Miyuki

''Somewhere special? Like where?'' asked Minami

''I...I don't know'' cried Miyuki

''Well I'm going to tell Yutaka my secret tomorrow night as I promised you that I would, maybe you should tell her then'' said Minami

''But...I don't think I'll be ready'' cried Miyuki

''I don't think I'll be ready either but I'm still going to tell her'' said Minami

''Ok, I'll try'' said Miyuki

''You won't regret telling her'' smiled Minami

''Thank you for being a true friend Minami'' said Miyuki as she hugged her

''I'll always be here for you Miyuki'' smiled Minami

''Yutaka's lucky to have someone like you'' smiled Miyuki as she wiped away her tears

''And Tsukasa is lucky to have someone like you in her life'' smiled Minami

''Minami, they had DS'S at half price, I had to buy one'' yelled Yutaka as she emerged from the Game shop with Tsukasa in tow ''And look, it's the same colour as your hair!''

''I hope you didn't spend all of your money on it'' sighed Minami

''I still have some left'' laughed Yutaka ''Are... are you ok Miyuki?'' Asked a concerned Yutaka

''She's right, you look like you've been crying'' said Tsukasa

''I'm fine, I was just talking to Minami about past events that's all'' smiled Miyuki ''Let's get going, Konata and Kagami will be waiting for us''

''She's right'' smiled Tsukasa

''Are you ready Yutaka'' smiled Minami

''Yep, if you are'' smiled Yutaka

''Then let's go'' said Minami

''Hmm, if we go through this small tunnel then we should be able to see it'' said a relieved Kagami

''Finally, I'm exhausted'' panted Konata ''We've been walking for ages''

''More like I've been dragging you the whole way'' moaned Kagami

''But don't you need the excersize'' teased Konata

''And what's that supposed to mean?'' asked an annoyed Kagami

''Well after all the British Cuisine you've been stuffing down, you've surely gained weight'' laughed Konata

''SHUT UP!'' yelled Kagami ''You can't talk, you've eaten nothing but fish and chips!''

''But there really good!, especially with salt and vinegar'' said Konata ''I may just replace my cornets with fish and chips''.

''You'll be covered in spots'' teased Kagami as she poked all over Konata's face

''That's mean'' moaned Konata

''Can we just go through the tunnel already?'' moaned Kagami

''Drag me'' moaned Konata

''For the love of-'' moaned Kagami

''I love you'' said Konata

''That... damn it!'' said Kagami as she pulled Konata into the small tunnel and quickly out of the other side.

''_Works every time!_'' thought Konata

''I...I don't see it'' moaned Kagami

''You have got to be kidding, we have to go even further'' moaned Konata ''That's it, we're going to be lost forever aren't we!''

''Don't say that! We'll find it and we'll find the others as well, I bet their waiting for us right now'' said a confident Kagami

_''_Why don't you just call Miyuki and have her give up directions'' said Konata

''I forgot! Why didn't I think of that before'' said a happy Kagami ''Konata I could kiss you!''

**Kagami searched through her pockets with her one free hand,but was unable to find her phone anywhere. Then it hit her.**

''Oh no!'' moaned Kagami

''What's wrong?'' asked Konata

''I forgot that I gave Tsukasa my phone to look after!'' moaned Kagami

''WHY!'' yelled Konata ''You have a handbag to put it in!''

''It was low on battery and Tsukasa had her handbag with her and she offered'' said Kagami

**An irritated Kagami and Konata continued to walk on away from the small tunnel and up a small slope along the river bank.**

''So we can't call them!'' moaned Konata

''Well I wasn't expecting to get lost!'' yelled Kagami ''And where's your phone, oh that's right you never use it!''

''Actually I think I sold it'' said Konata

''WHY!'' yelled Kagami

''I needed money for a new anime DVD box set that came out'' said Konata

''Typical answer from you!'' moaned Kagami

''But it was limited edition!'' moaned Konata

''You are so getting a phone when we get back to Japan'' said Kagami

''But I'll never use it'' said Konata

''Not even to have dirty talks with me at night'' teased Kagami

''Huh!'' said a surprised Konata

''If you buy a phone then I promise that I'll call you late at nights and we'll... well you know'' winked Kagami

''I'll get the best phone I can!'' said Konata who was beaming with happiness

_''I can't believe I just told her that!'' _thought a horrified Kagami ''What was I thinking!''

''I'll hold you to that promise'' teased Konata

''The heat's getting to my emotions'' moaned Kagami

''Wait a second...Is that it over there?'' asked Konata

''What! Where!'' said Kagami

''That big building with the cannons, huge crowd of people and letters on the side of it that say Royal Armouries!'' said Konata

''WE FOUND IT!'' yelled Kagami as she hugged Konata and lifted her up into the air and spun her around.

''Wheeeee!'' yelled Konata

''You sound like a little kid!'' laughed Kagami

''Let's go already!'' said Konata as Kagami put her down

''You bet'' smiled Kagami

**Konata and Kagami ran down the banking and across the courtyard towards the main entrance. **

''I can't believe that we're finally here!'' said a happy Kagami

''Anything for my Kagamin!'' teased Konata ''I think you owe me a cookie''

''Don't ruin the moment'' moaned Kagami ''But I did say didn't I'' smiled Kagami

''Let's wait till after the museum'' smiled Konata ''Let's go and have a look around, but if you want then we'll let go''

''Actually Konata...If it's ok with you, then lets not let go of each others hand, I want you with me by my side'' smiled Kagami

''Kagami, at this rate I'll be the one to start blushing'' said Konata

''Come here Konata'' said Kagami in a soft voice

**Kagami pulled Konata in and theirs lips met. Kagami stuck her tongue deep down Konata's throat and was hitting all the right spots. Konata messed with Kagami's hair and didn't seem to care that Kagami was biting her. Passer bys would stare at the two and some would encourage them to keep going while some more mature people were polite enough to ignore what was going on. **

**The two pulled apart but were still holding hands, exhausted and panting. **

''That was unexpected'' laughed Konata ''In front of a crowd as well, Kagami you naughty girl!''

''I don't care if people were watching, all that matters to me is that I love you and I wanted to show that I appreciate everything your doing for me'' smiled Kagami

''I could get used to this side of you Kagami, dirty calls, making out in public'' laughed Konata ''Is sex going to be next on your list!''

''Don't push your luck shrimp'' teased Kagami as she patted Konata on the head with her free hand

''Can't blame me for trying!'' laughed Konata

''Let's go in, I bet Miyuki and the others are waiting for us'' said Kagami

''I hope Yutaka bought me something'' said Konata ''Hmm didn't a certain lover also promise her faithful Otaku an Ice cream'' said Konata

''_And you tease me about my eating habits?_'' thought Kagami ''After we're done here, I promise'' smiled Kagami

''There they are!'' pointed out Konata as she had spotted Tsukasa,Miyuki,Yutaka and Minami in front of the main doors sat down on a bench.

''I hope they haven't been waiting long'' said Kagami

''Whoa, look at all the bags around Miyuki!, theirs loads of them!'' said a stunned Konata

''Well she is wealthy but some are with Tsukasa'' pointed out Kagami

''Let's go over!'' said Konata who dragged Kagami towards the others ''HEY GUYS!''

''Konata, Kagami! There you are'' said Tsukasa ''We were about to go in and look for you''

''Well we kinda...got lost'' laughed Kagami

''Oh... Umm... could happen to anyone'' smiled Yutaka

''Miyuki, what's with all the bags?'' asked Konata

''Oh these? I bought a few clothes for myself and a few dresses for Tsukasa'' smiled Miyuki

''Whoa, these look great'' said Konata as she stared at the bags and saw dresses in each one.

''I hope you said thank you Tsukasa'' said Kagami ''It's not everyday someone is as generous as Miyuki has been''

''I did, but I told her that she didn't have to but she insisted on buying them'' moaned Tsukasa

''I just thought that they would all look so cute on her'' admitted Miyuki

''I promise Miyuki, I'll buy you something to repay you'' said Tsukasa

''Theirs no need Tsukasa, I won't be expecting anything from you in the terms of a gift, just your amazing friendship'' smiled Miyuki

_''Miyuki, your too good to me and I now know what I have to do, even if it costs us our friendship, I'm going to pour my heart out to you soon and tell you that I love you, I just hope that I don't end up regretting this decision'' _thought a determined Tsukasa

_''I'll do it, Tsukasa deserves so much more then clothes or accessories, I want to tell her my feelings, I want to give her my heart, but could she ever take me seriously? Even if she dosen't and rejects me ,I'm going to tell her how I feel and I will tell her tomorrow night after we return from Blackpool'' _thought a determined Miyuki

_''Yutaka, I hope I'm doing the right thing in telling you my secret, Will you be able to cope with it, or will you want to leave me because of it?'' All I know is that Tomorrow night will change our lives forever, but for better or for worse'' _thought Minami

''_Tomorrow! I'll do it'' thought Minami and Miyuki _

''Konata? Why does everyone look so serious?'' Asked Kagami ''it's starting to scare me''

''No idea but I'm not going to interfere'' laughed Konata

''Good Idea'' said Kagami as she squeezed Konata's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

End of Chapter 18

**Authors Note**

**Well that's 18 down and hopefully 12 to go but It might possibly be up to 32 chapters, I don't know yet it depends on how the story goes in the next two chapters, anyway this story has turned out so much better then I first thought it would when I began writing it in March and I'll be really upset when the day comes when I release the final chapter. Since it's my first story, having it end will be upsetting but satisfying as well as I'll feel that I've accomplished something and brought joy to whoever has read the entire story.**

**Any ways, till next time **

**M.J.W 2010**


	19. Guardian Angels

Chapter 19

''Are we there yet?'' yawned Konata as she stretched her arms up into the air

''Yes we are'' smiled Miyuki ''I can see Blackpool Tower''

''Wow'' beamed Kagami as she stared out of her window at the tower in the distance ''I'm glad the sun's out today, it would have been terrible for it to rain today''

''Me too, It's never nice to go to a seaside town on a rainy day'' smiled Tsukasa

**Minami however, couldn't think about day out with everyone, her mind was to focused on the evening at hand. She slumped into her seat and started to think about how she was going to tell Yutaka her secret without losing her. **

_''Will she try to comfort me? Or will she run away?'' _thought Minami

**However in Minami's hands was a small blue box. **

_''if I ask her this first, then maybe telling her my secret will be easier'' _thought Minami

''What are you thinking about?'' asked Yutaka as she looked over to see Minami's face starting to sweat

''Oh Umm... I was thinking about... which ride we should go on first'' smiled Minami

''Well, I'm afraid that I won't be able to go on much'' moaned Yutaka ''I hope I don't become a burden to you Minami, you go on all the rides and I'll watch''

''No, If you don't go on, then I won't go on'' said Minami ''We spend the entire day together,from start to finish''

''Really! You mean you won't even go on the Pepsi Max roller-coaster'' said Yutaka as she pointed out the ride on a map that she was holding

''If you don't ,then I don't'' smiled Minami ''We don't even have to go to the theme park if you don't want to, we could go to Blackpool Tower''

''But what about the others?'' asked Yutaka

''I'm sure that they won't mind the two of us spending some time together'' assured Minami ''Will you?''

''Of course not Minami, But keep safe and remember that our train leaves at six'' smiled Miyuki

''I won't forget and I promise that Yutaka will be safe with me, Konata'' assured Minami

''You don't have to promise me that Minami!'' laughed Konata ''I know that she's in safe hands, besides your a couple so It wouldn't be right for me to say no''

''She's right Minami, I trust you completely and I know that we'll have a great day together'' smiled Yutaka as she rested her head on Minami's shoulder

_''That's true, we will have a good day but what about the evening?'' _thought Minami

**Soon after, the train pulled into the station and the girls emerged into the boiling hot seaside town that was Blackpool. Walking out of the station, they headed into the town and made their way towards the tower. Minami and Yutaka said their farewells and headed inside Kagami took plenty of shots of the structure from far away and close up. Shortly afterwards Konata had spotted a game shop and was quick to return with three bag full of games and merchandise.**

''How much did you spend?'' asked a surprised Kagami

''About Umm... three hundred pounds'' smiled Konata

''WHAT!, that's insane, even for you!'' said Kagami

''But they had all these new games out and I had to buy them!'' moaned Konata

''I see two or three of the same games in here!'' said Kagami

''One for me and the other's a loaner'' smiled Konata

''After all the time we've known each other, I still think your nuts!'' laughed Kagami

''But you still love me'' smiled Konata

''Love is such a strong word'' teased Kagami

''Hey!'' moaned Konata who gave Kagami a look of despair

''I'm Kidding Konata, I love you! It was a Joke!'' begged Kagami

''I was kidding as well'' laughed Konata ''Ha-ha, I so got you Kagamin, you should of seen your face!''

**Konata's laughter soon turned to cries of pain as Kagami pounded her on the head**

''That was cruel Konata!'' said an angry Kagami

''I'm sorry Kagami,I went to far there...oh I know, I'll buy you some chocolate!'' smiled Konata ''I know how much you love your sweets Kagamin!''

_''Damn,she knows my weakness!''_ thought Kagami

''It better be a big bar'' said Kagami ''Dairy Milk bar with caramel''

''Nothing less for my food loving Kagami!'' teased Konata ''I'll get you three because one won't fill you up!''

''Oh shut up!'' moaned Kagami

**Miyuki and Tsukasa were struggling to not laugh out loud, They enjoyed watching Konata and Kagami have their usual banters at each other. **

''Well, it looks like those two are in a good mood today'' smiled Miyuki

''I'm glad, I just wish I had someone like that to love me'' said a hopeful Tsukasa

_''Tsukasa, soon your wish will come true, I promise''_ said Miyuki who was imagining what it would be like to tell Tsukasa that she was in love with her.

_''It's going to be romantic, I just know it'' _thought Miyuki

''Hey Miyuki, you look really happy, what are you thinking about?'' asked Tsukasa

''Something wonderful'' sang Miyuki as she was lost in thought

''Wow, you look so cute when you look like that'' squealed Tsukasa

''Huh...what?... oh Tsukasa, I'm sorry I was lost in thought'' apologised Miyuki

**Kagami and Konata watched as Tsukasa and Miyuki chatted and wondered when the two would just say what the other wanted to hear.**

_''One of them just has to say it''_ thought Kagami _''Are they both really that afraid to admit their feelings that they have to constantly lie to each other all the time'' _

_''It's just like that dating sim I completed last month, In the end they both say it at the same time,and the scene afterwards was totally worth it!'' _thought Konata who started to grin.

**Kagami took one look at Konata and knew straight away what Konata was thinking.**

''Please don't think of Tsukasa in that way'' said a disturbed Kagami

**They emerged from the shopping area and walked out into a busy main road filled with traffic, horse drawn carriages and trams. Across the road was the beach and sparkling ocean.**

''Wow, the beach!'' said Kagami

''I haven't been here for so long'' said a happy Miyuki

''Whoa! A Doctor Who museum!'' said Konata

''I didn't know you liked Doctor Who'' said a surprised Kagami

''Are you kidding Kagamin! I have all the DVDs back home'' said a proud Konata

''But...how?'' asked Kagami

''I had them shipped from England to Japan via the internet'' said Konata ''Sweet Internet!''

''But wouldn't that cost a fortune'' said Kagami ''And don't they sell some Doctor Who stuff in Japan?''

''The best Doctor Who stuff comes from England Kagami and they don't sell all the best Doctor Who DVD'S in Japan''

''I swear, you always have to spend your money!'' moaned Kagami ''I hope you plan to start saving money to spend on me'' she teased

''I'll only need to buy you sweets in order to keep you happy because my love is all you need and you know that don't you'' teased Konata

_''How the hell did she know that? Is she a psychic or something, I swear she gets weirder yet sweeter every day'' _thought Kagami

''Thinking of the usual insults are we?'' teased Konata

''Oh Miyuki, how are we getting to the Pleasure Beach?'' asked Tsukasa who was hoping to change the subject of whether Konata was a psychic.

''We could either walk or we could get a tram'' said Miyuki

''I'd prefer the tram'' moaned Konata ''It's to hot to walk all that way''

''Are you paying for it then?'' teased Kagami ''Since you have so much money to spend on yourself, surely it'll be nothing to pay for all of us to ride the tram... and you could pay the admission fees for the park... and lunch as well while your at it moneybags'' laughed Kagami

''That's not nice!'' moaned Konata ''I'll have to exterminate you Kagamin!'' teased Konata who made a Dalek noise that freaked Kagami out.

''Don't do that!'' yelled Kagami

''Aww Kagami's scared'' teased Konata ''Exterminate!''

''I'll get you'' yelled Kagami as she reached for the Otaku but missed and gave chase as Konata ran inside the museum, leaving Miyuki and Tsukasa stood outside.

''Should we wait for them?'' asked Tsukasa

''I think that would be best'' answered Miyuki

''Sooo...seen any good movies lately?'' asked Tsukasa

''Minami! They have a circus here'' said an excited Yutaka ''Let's see it!''

''Slow down Yutaka or you'll fall down'' said Minami

''Oh,I can't help it, I feel so happy today'' squealed Yutaka ''I feel as if all our troubles are behind us now and we can now be a proper couple with no secrets''

**Minami felt happy for Yutaka. After everything that she's been through over the last couple of weeks, It was nice to see her smiling and being herself again. But Minami also felt that this couldn't of happened at a worse time as she was terrified that after tonight, the happy laughs and smiles of Yutaka would disappear forever because unknown to Yutaka, there was a secret and it was a big one. **

_''I can't back out now, She has every right to know'' _thought Minami _''Even If this could be our last day together, then I'll make it the best day that she's ever had''_

''How about after the circus we go and have a look from the top of the tower?'' suggested Minami

''Wow, really? That would be so cool!'' said Yutaka ''I love spending alone time with you Minami, we should do this more often''

''Yeah...that would be nice'' replied Minami who was trying to be happy, but she was struggling

''I bet the view's amazing'' said Yutaka ''We'll be able to see the beach, the ocean and the theme park''

**Minami was slowly starting to feel worse and worse the more she heard Yutaka talk, the nerves increased and were starting to get the better of her, the idea of telling Yutaka her secret was becoming an almost impossible task for her to complete.**

''Oh, there's the ticket booth for the circus, let's go'' said an excited Yutaka as she started to pull Minami towards the booth

**Yutaka and Minami walked up to the ticket booth and bought two adult tickets. At first, the women sat in the ticket booth thought that they were joking and that Yutaka was a child but they kept telling her that they were the same age as each other. **

''It's so embarrassing being this tiny'' moaned Yutaka

''Don't worry about it Yutaka,you'll grow one day'' assured Minami

''Not likely, after all Konata's barely taller then me'' moaned Yutaka

''But your sister's tall, so who knows you might just start growing'' smiled Minami as she stroked Yutaka's hair

''You think so?'' said Yutaka ''I hope so, it would make kissing you allot easier when we're stood up''

''I don't mind having to bend down for you'' said Minami as they entered into the circus area of the tower.

''But I hate being a burden to you, I look like your little sister in public'' moaned Yutaka

''Ignore what other people think, all that should matter is what I think and what you think'' said Minami as they found some seats

''Well what do you think?'' asked Yutaka

''You have never been a burden to me and you never will, I'm a burden to you'' said Minami

''What are you talking about Minami! You a burden to me, that's ridiculous'' laughed Yutaka

''I'm not perfect Yutaka, I have faults like everyone else'' said Minami

''You're perfect to me Minami, I love you'' said Yutaka as she hugged Minami's arm ''Your like my guardian angel''

''Don't say that, I don't deserve such kind words'' said Minami in a stern voice

''I something wrong Minami?'' asked Yutaka who started to sound concerned ''You can tell me anything''

''No I can't, because If I do then you'll leave me'' said Minami

''Minami, your scaring me'' said Yutaka ''Maybe we should go outside and talk, we can always see a circus any time''

''No, let's stay, it wouldn't be fair to you to make you miss the show and spoil a perfect day for you'' said Minami

''It wouldn't be a perfect day without the perfect girlfriend'' said Yutaka ''Let's go and talk, because I know some thing's wrong''

**Minami couldn't think of an excuse to stay and watch the show, she needed something to happen, anything to not tell Yutaka the truth. Then she remembered what happened on the London Eye when Yutaka ran away. **

_''How can I even consider running away from Yutaka! But I can't tell her, I don't want to lose her'' _thought Minami

Suddenly, the secret that Minami had tried so hard to forget about ran through her mind like a movie clip, tears ran down her cheeks and her lip started to tremble.

''Minami! Don't cry, I'm sorry if I was forcing you to tell me what was wrong, I just wanted to help'' said Yutaka in her sweet and innocent voice

''HOW COULD YOU HELP!'' yelled Minami as she pulled her arm away from Yutaka ''HOW COULD ANY ONE HELP A FREAK LIKE ME!''

**Without thinking , a tearful Minami ran out of the circus and away from Yutaka who couldn't believe what was happening, but wasn't going to lose Minami. Chasing after her, she saw that Minami was pushing her way through crowds and was heading up the tower. **

_''I'm getting to the bottom of this, today!'' _thought Yutaka as she ran up the stairs after her guardian angel

**Kagami had caught Konata and had dragged her out of the museum by her ear. Unfortunately, the museum has a fee which wasn't payed by either Konata or Kagami, but Miyuki was kind enough to pay for them both, But not before Konata had purchased five bags full of merchandise. After Tsukasa and Miyuki offered to carry some bags for her, they caught a tram and headed down the sea front towards the theme park. Konata was showing off her new Cyberman mask and bugging Kagami by saying that she was going to delete her. Tsukasa and Miyuki stared out of the window and admired the beach and ocean. **

''It's beautiful isn't it'' said Miyuki who had become mesmerized by the scenery

''Yeah, it is'' replied a happy Tsukasa

''Tsukasa, while we're heading down to the park, I was hoping to have a little discussion with you'' said Miyuki inj her sweet voice

''Sure, I always love talking to you Miyuki'' said Tsukasa

''I wanted to talk about love'' said Miyuki

''Love?'' said Tsukasa ''What about it?''

''Well I was wondering whether you've ever fallen in love before?'' asked Miyuki

''Me! Umm well I guess you can say that I have'' said Tsukasa ''What about you?''

''I...well I don't think anyone would ever fall in love with me, what with being clumsy and all'' said Miyuki

''How can you say that! Your amazing Miyuki, and I admire you'' said Tsukasa

''You do?'' said a surprised Miyuki

''Of course I do, your my best friend and I lo...''

''Lo...'' said Miyuki

''Lo... love being your best friend'' quickly replied Tsukasa

_''Sooo, close'' _thought Tsukasa

''I love being your best friend as well'' smiled Miyuki

''Doesn't it seem strange that Konata and sis get together as well as Minami and Yutaka get together as well, but were both single?'' said Tsukasa

''Your right, most people would assume that the two of us... would...'' said Miyuki

''Would get together right?'' said Tsukasa

''...Yeah'' answered Miyuki

**An awkward silence occurred with Tsukasa and Miyuki not sure what to say next. The tram pulled alongside the theme park and Miyuki gave a look of disappointment. Konata, with her mask still on was the first off, followed by Tsukasa. Kagami walked off with Miyuki and pulled her aside whilst Konata showed off her stuff with Tsukasa **

''Are you ok Miyuki?'' asked Kagami ''You look a little down''

''I'm fine, but I was so close to telling her my feelings'' sighed Miyuki

''Don't give up Miyuki! We still have the rest of the day to go'' smiled Kagami

''I know,but I thought that I could of told her then, the mood was perfect'' moaned Miyuki

''Well, I'll tell you a little secret about Tsukasa, she's not very good on roller coasters'' said Kagami

''How does that help me Kagami? I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't see how that assists me'' moaned Miyuki

''It's simple'' giggled Kagami ''Convince her to go on the ride and at the top of the roller coaster, knowing my sister she'll get scared and she'll cling onto you''

''You...you think so?'' asked Miyuki

''Definitely, Tsukasa gets scared by anything ride, even the Ferris wheel's'' giggled Kagami

''It's a fantastic idea Kagami, but theirs one problem'' sighed Miyuki

''What's that?'' asked a curious Kagami

''I don't like roller coasters either!'' moaned Miyuki ''I can't open my eyes whenever I'm on the top of one''

''Well then, grab onto Tsukasa with your eyes closed'' suggested Kagami

''I can try'' said Miyuki

''Good, honestly you two can be hopeless can't you'' sighed Kagami

''I'm sorry, I'm just an incredibly shy person'' smiled Miyuki

''You got that right'' muttered Kagami under her breath

**A scream from her sister startled Kagami as Tsukasa grabbed onto her sister.**

''What's wrong? Asked Kagami as she tried to calm down her sister

''That mask, Konata's wearing, it's scary'' cried Tsukasa as she hid in her sisters shoulder

''Konata! Will you put that thing away already!'' yelled Kagami

''All I said was delete, and she freaked out'' moaned Konata

''That mask is ugly, even I'm scared of it'' admitted Kagami

''For your information, it's a voice changer mask and it's cool'' argued Konata as she took it off

''You can be so childish sometimes, we're here to have some fun at a theme park, not stock up on merchandise'' said Kagami in a stern voice

''Well we were waiting for you two to finish talking'' said Konata ''So what were you talking about anyway?''

''Oh...nothing interesting'' answered Kagami who sneakily winked at Konata to tell her to drop it when Tsukasa was there

''Oh...got it'' said Konata

''Got what?'' asked a curious Tsukasa

''Oh... Umm Kagami was winking at me because... we're... having sex tonight'' answered Konata

**Both Kagami and Tsukasa eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Miyuki turned away, pretending that she hadn't heard what Konata had said**

''Isn't that right Kagami?'' asked Konata who knew that she had her right where she wanted her

''Oh...Ummm, well, we did... agree to become a little closer'' quietly replied Kagami who went dark red in the face

''Oh, well that's fantastic'' smiled Tsukasa

**Tsukasa went over to check on Miyuki who was still facing away from them. Kagami gave an evil glare into Konata's eyes that told her that they would discuss this later. **

''Ummm, how about we go in now'' suggested Kagami who was hoping to change the subject

''Good idea'' replied Tsukasa ''How about it Miyuki?''

''Sure...let's go'' said Miyuki who was still red in the face but no where near as red as Kagami

''Ummm,can someone help me with my ba-

''NOOO'' yelled Kagami as she walked away from Konata, towards the entrance of the theme park

**Tsukasa and Miyuki grabbed some of her bags and walked with Konata who was chasing after Kagami. Tsukasa couldn't help but giggle at Konata**

''What's so funny Tsukasa?'' happily asked Miyuki

''I think Konata's in trouble'' giggled Tsukasa

''Before we go in, I was thinking about something'' said Miyuki

''What was that?'' asked a curious Tsukasa

''I was wondering if you would like to sit with me on the roller coaster?'' asked Miyuki

''The... roller-coaster'' shrieked Tsukasa ''I'm no good on coasters''

''To be honest, neither am I but we could face our fears together'' smiled Miyuki ''If... you want to that is''

''You'll sit next to me, won't you?'' asked a hopeful Tsukasa

''Of course I will'' replied Miyuki ''So will you come on with me?''

**Tsukasa took a moment to think about it. A chance to sit with Miyuki was something that she didn't want to pass up, but the thought of being on a roller-coaster scared her. **

''I'll do it...but only if you sit with me'' said Tsukasa

''Good, now lets go and have some fun'' cheered Miyuki

''Yeah lets'' cheered Tsukasa

_''This could be the best chance I get, I can't let it pass me'' _thought Miyuki

**Minami didn't know where to go, but anywhere away from Yutaka would do. She was now on the Tower observation deck and was really tired. She was convinced that she had managed to lose Yutaka, so decided to take a moment to catch her breath. **

_''What have I done! I could of just let it rest and enjoy the day with Yutaka'' _thought a distraught Minami

**Minami looked out to the sea and felt the cool breeze flow through her hair. The sunshine was bright and reflected off the glass floor, which hurt her eyes if she looked down. As she took a deep breath, she heard a small cry from the lift that was nearby.**

''Minami!''

''_Oh no, what do I do''_ thought Minami

**Minami spotted some a spiral of steps that went even higher but had rope across them, preventing anyone from going up. Desperate to avoid Yutaka, Minami climbed over the rope and ran up the steps, but not before Yutaka caught a glimpse of her, as did a security guard.**

''Minami! Stop running away from me'' yelled Yutaka

''Hey! You can't go up there, it's dangerous!'' yelled the guard

**But Minami didn't listen she ran out of their sight and up the steps. Yutaka tried to climb over the rope, but was stopped by the guard who told her to stay there, He then immediately started to go after Minami. Minami kept going and going until the wind got fierce and nearly blew her down the steps. She slowly stepped out onto the small railing that was wide enough for her to walk around on, but with the dangerous winds, it wasn't safe to be up there, but Minami wasn't thinking straight and was desperate to not tell Yutaka her secret, the thought had finally gotten to her and she had snapped. Reaching into her pocket, she felt the blue box and that it was safe and secure.**

_''Please help me'' thought Minami_

''Stay right there!'' yelled the guard as he carefully steeped onto the landing

''STAY BACK!'' yelled Minami as she was blown to the ground by the wind

''What do you think your playing at!'' yelled the guard

''I just want to be alone!'' cried Minami ''I don't want to hurt her!''

**The guard grabbed his walkie talkie and called for back up. Yutaka emerged from the steps and saw Minami stood up on the railing, crying.**

''MINAMI!'' yelled Yutaka

''I told you to stay downstairs'' yelled the guard

''Go back Yutaka!'' yelled Minami

''No! Not without you'' replied Yutaka

''I just need to be myself!'' said Minami

''I can't leave you like this Minami, I'm worried'' said Yutaka

''Well you don't have to be'' said Minami

''Then why did you run away from me and why are you up here'' cried Yutaka

''Because...I wasn't thinking properly...just leave me alone!'' yelled Minami

''I don't understand, you looked so happy this morning, then you suddenly snap and run off'' sobbed Yutaka

''You don't understand Yutaka, how could you possibly understand'' moaned Minami

''Then tell me what's wrong so I can understand'' said Yutaka who grabbed onto a railing

''Noo! I can't, you... you'll leave me if I tell you'' sobbed Minami as the cruel wind blew in her face

''It's too dangerous! Come on'' yelled the guard

''I'm not going anywhere!'' yelled Minami

''Yes you are'' replied the guard who made a grab for her, but Minami moved further back trying to avoid his grasp, but the wind picked up on it and blew her towards the edge.

''Grab onto the wall!'' yelled the guard

**The guard got out his walkie talkie and begged for rope. Yutaka couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't bare to see Minami in this state. **

''I'm begging you, let me help you Minami'' begged Yutaka ''You can trust me''

''I...I can't talk about it'' sobbed Minami

''I thought that we didn't have any secrets'' sobbed Yutaka

''I'm sorry, but I do'' sobbed Minami

''Then tell me what It is, I won't leave you, I could never leave you'' sobbed Yutaka

''That's what you say now, but you'll change your mind'' cried Minami ''When I told Miyuki, she took me to a counsellor''

''That's because she cares for you, as do I'' said Yutaka ''Please, talk to me Minami''

''I... said that I would never speak of it again'' said Minami ''I'm a freak Yutaka, a freak that was used''

''W...what do you mean?'' asked a confused Yutaka

''Do you remember that boy that I told you about?'' asked Minami

''Ummm, yes I do, the one you dated?'' said Yutaka

''I was going to tell you then, but you told me not to'' said Minami

''Is that what's wrong? Asked Yutaka ''Did he dump you?''

''He...He... used me Yutaka'' cried Minami

''I don't understand, I-

''HE RAPED ME!'' screamed Minami ''I trusted him and he used me and left me, I was raped Yutaka, I'm a freak!''

**Yutaka as shocked. She wasn't expecting anything like that. A boy had gained Minami's trust to rape her and leave her. She felt like crying and running away, but she was more concerned with getting Minami back on safe ground and comforting her. She didn't want to leave Minami, she felt that this would make them stronger as a couple. **

**Minami went silent and looked up to the sky, hanging onto the wall for dear life. More guards arrived with rope and one tossed it out to Minami. **

''Grab on'' yelled a guard

**Minami grabbed the rope and all four guards started to pull her in. The wind was strong but the guards were stronger, but as she reached the halfway mark, one hand lost it's grip and she fell back. Luckily the first guard was still out and grabbed onto her. The other guards grabbed him and pulled them both successfully in. on the steps, away from the wind Minami burst into tears and fell into Yutaka's arms.**

''I won't let go'' Yutaka whispered to Minami

''If you want to leave me, then I'll understand'' cried Minami

''I will never leave you Minami, you are not alone, I'm here for you'' cried Yutaka

''But...why, I'm a freak who was used'' cried Minami ''I don't deserve your kindness''

''Stop saying that! Your not a freak, your the bravest girl I've ever met and I couldn't be more proud of you'' cried Yutaka ''I love you with all my heart''

''I love you two Yutaka'' cried Minami

**The two started to kiss each other amidst the tears. Minami felt a huge feeling of relief, her secret was out and her one true love was supporting her. The guards wrapped the two girls up and escorted them all the way down to the bottom floor of the tower and led them into a room to calm down. Minami sat down on a soft chair and Yutaka jumped into her arms. **

''Are you ok?'' asked Yutaka as she stroked Minami's hair

''I... I want to cry my eyes out, because theirs one more thing I need to tell you'' sobbed Minami

''You'd better tell me then, and I promise that I'll still be here'' said a determined but crying Yutaka

''I...I tried to kill myself Yutaka, I was going to hang myself in my room... but Miyuki stopped me in time, my parents couldn't look at me for a while'' cried Minami who looked away from Yutaka in disgust with herself ''They didn't expect it from me and they didn't know what to say or do''

**Yutaka knew that it would be bad, but she would never of imagined Minami trying to end her life. Yutaka thought about Minami in that situation and what would of happened if she had succeeded and Miyuki failed to stop her. A lot of people would have ran away from this situation but Yutaka wasn't going to, because deep down in her heart, he knew that Minami would stand by her if she was in the same situation. **

''Mi...Minami'' said Yutaka

''I'm sorry Yutaka, You must hate me for what I've done'' said Minami

''No, I don't hate you... I love you more then ever'' said Yutaka

''I...I don't deserve someone like you, you're... my guardian angel Yutaka'' cried Minami

''I will always look out for you Minami, like you'll look out for me right?'' said Yutaka

''I promise that I will always take care of you'' said Minami who dried her eyes

''We'll be together forever, even after death'' said Yutaka ''I feel that we were meant to be''

''I...I feel the same Yutaka, when I look into your eyes, I feel that we were meant to fall in love with each other''

''Just promise me something else as well Minami'' said Yutaka

''I'll promise anything if it's for you Yutaka'' said Minami

''Promise me that no matter what happens, you will never end your own life'' said Yutaka

''I promise, I'm sorry that I tried to'' said Minami ''I felt weak and used''

''I'll help you get over this Minami, we're a team'' said Yutaka

**The two of them hugged each other and embraced in the other's company. The two had become more closer to each other then ever before, Yutaka was determined to keep her word to Minami and love her always. Minami felt closure and relief, she felt that she could finally move on with her life and be a good partner for Yutaka. The other thought of the other as their guardian angel, someone who will always look out for you and take care of you forever. Minami then stood up and asked Yutaka to sit in the chair. **

_''I can do this''_ thought Minami _''It's a big step, but I want to prove my love for her'' _

''Yutaka, I have a question for you'' said Minami

''Ask away, Like I said, I'm always here for you'' smiled Yutaka

''Yutaka, I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you, your kind, sweet and honest and I want to spend the rest of my life with you'' said Minami

''Really! I feel the same way about you'' smiled Yutaka

''Telling you my secret, opened a door for me, it's like a second chance at life'' said Minami ''I don't have to worry about anything like that again and it's because of your love''

''Mi...Minami'' said Yutaka

''I know that we haven't been dating for so long, and we haven't done much as a couple, but I don't care, I still want to ask you this question'' said a determined Minami

''I...I think I know what your going to ask me'' sobbed an emotional Yutaka

**Minami took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought back to a conversation that she had with Miyuki, earlier that day. Minami and Miyuki were the first ones awake and were both taking a stroll along the giant Lake Windermere. **

_''Well today's the day, isn't it'' smiled Miyuki_

_''Y...yes it is'' replied Minami_

_''I'm a little nervous, my life is going to change after today, but I can't imagine how your feeling'' admitted Miyuki_

_''I barely got any sleep last night, all I could think about was Yutaka'' said Minami_

_''Listen, If you don't want to tell her then you don't have to'' said Miyuki _

_''No, I've thought about it for so long now, I need to put it behind me and move on and I won't be able to do that until I tell Yutaka'' said a determined but scared Minami ''I can't turn back now''_

_''Listen Minami, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how much do you love Yutaka?'' asked Miyuki_

_''I love her with all my heart, when we came here a few weeks ago, I saw her as a sister but I realise that I've loved her for a long time now but I was afraid to be rejected by her, but now I want to be with her forever and telling her my secret will allow me to do that'' said Minami_

_''You truly love her don't you'' said Miyuki ''I wish I could tell Tsukasa my feelings for her right now''_

_''I would die for her Miyuki, when she was in hospital, I blamed myself, I felt like my world had ended'' admitted Minami _

_''You would do anything for Yutaka, wouldn't you?'' asked Miyuki_

_''Of course'' answered Minami ''Yutaka is my life''_

_''So... would you consider... marrying her?'' asked Miyuki _

_''Marriage!...Of course I would, but she wouldn't marry me, we're still in school'' said Minami_

_''After you've finished school, would you...marry her then?'' asked Miyuki_

_''I've thought about it for a while now, I used to have dreams about it'' said Minami as she sat down by the lake and started to toss stones into it.''We would both walk down the aisle and everyone would be cheering us on and congratulating us. Yutaka would say I do and we would kiss'' _

_''That was beautiful'' said Miyuki_

_''Tsukasa is lucky to have someone who loves her as much as you do'' said Minami_

_''I wouldn't go that far'' said Miyuki_

_''I would, your the most caring person that I know and your like a sister to me Miyuki, I love you'' said Minami_

_Miyuki and Minami hugged each other. The two best friends sat and tossed rocks into the lake and watched as a steam boat passed by. Shortly after, Miyuki broke the silence by reaching into her coat pocket._

_''What are you doing Miyuki?'' asked Minami_

_''Well, I have a little something for you'' said Miyuki as she sat down next to Minami._

_Miyuki dug into her coat pocket and produced the blue box. Minami slowly opened the box and Inside was a ring. _

_''A...A ring!'' said Minami ''It's beautiful''_

_''Take it'' smiled Miyuki ''A gift from me''_

_''I...I couldn't, It's too expensive to just give away'' said Minami ''You keep it''_

_''It was my grandmother's, she used to tell me that it would bring her good luck and I want that luck to go to you and Yutaka'' said Miyuki_

_''But...I'' said Minami_

_''Please...Take it'' smiled Miyuki_

_''I...I don't know what to say, why give this to me now when I'm going to tell her my secret?'' asked Minami_

_''Because I think that the ring will bring you luck, please take it with you today and If you don't want it, then give it back to me tonight'' said Miyuki_

_Miyuki handed the box over to Minami. She felt lucky already, she carefully placed the box in her coat pocket._

_''Thank you Miyuki, I promise that I will take good care of it'' smiled Minami_

_''I know that you will, and I know that you can tell Yutaka today and I know that she will support you'' smiled Miyuki ''And who knows, you might even ask her the big question'' teased Miyuki_

_''Wish me luck'' said Minami_

_''You don't need it, you have your lucky ring'' smiled Miyuki_

**Minami was ready to ask the most important question of her life. She opened her eyes and looked at a smiling Yutaka. She slowly got down onto one knee and grabbed Yutaka's hand**

''Yutaka, will you do me the honour of marrying me?'' asked Minami

**Yutaka's eyes sparkled with tears, she quickly nodded her head and pulled Minami in for a long, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Yutaka released Minami from the kiss.**

''You want to marry me! I'm so excited, I promise that I won't be a burden to you, I'll be a fantastic wife! Or husband'' laughed Yutaka

''I think I would be the husband'' smiled Minami ''But we can't get married until we graduate from college''

''I thought so'' said Yutaka ''I can wait, that means that we have loads of preparation time, I can't wait to tell Konata'' she squealed

''Yutaka, I won't let you down, I'll treat you like a princess'' said Minami

''Your my knight in shining armour'' said Yutaka as kissed Minami again

''Now then, how about we celebrate?'' asked Minami

''How?'' asked Yutaka

''I think I have an idea'' smiled Minami

''Huh?'' said Yutaka

End of Chapter 19


	20. Try Try and Try again

Chapter 20

**At Blackpool Pleasure Beach, a group of girls were exploring the theme park. The couple of Konata and Kagami were ahead of the other two Miyuki and Tsukasa. Kagami was marching away from Konata with an embarrassed expression on her face after Konata's remark about their private life. Konata knew that when she did catch up with Kagami that they would start arguing as they usually did. **

''You went to far back there Konata!'' yelled an embarrassed Kagami

''I couldn't think of anything else to say'' said Konata ''I said the first thing that I could think of''

''Typical that it would be something like that'' moaned Kagami

''It got us off the hook didn't it'' said Konata

''Barely, now they thing that we're...

''Having sex'' said Konata who finished Kagami's sentence for her

''Y...yeah'' said Kagami who was now blushing from the mere thought. ''Why did you have to say it Konata...I was going to surprise you as well'' said Kagami with a disappointed tone in her voice

''Huh? What do you mean?'' asked a confused yet interested Konata

''I was going to... well I was hoping that we might share... a bed one night'' said a nervous Kagami

''You... your being serious?'' asked Konata

''Well we are a couple, and I guess I get a little...

''Lonely'' said Konata

''Well...yeah, just a little'' said Kagami ''But don't you dare tell anyone that I said that to you!''

''So when were you going to tell me this?'' asked Konata

''Actually I was planning to sneak into bed after you had gone to sleep tonight'' smiled Kagami ''I wanted to cuddle you till I fell asleep''

**Konata looked at Kagami and very slowly, her cat like grin appeared. Kagami spotted her grin and knew that Konata was thinking something devious.**

''We're not doing anything like that Konata!'' moaned Kagami ''Not yet anyway''

''I know, to be honest Kagamin, I was going to suggest the same thing'' said Konata

''You...were!'' said a surprised Kagami ''Your being serious right?

''Yep, I think we should spend more time with each other doing other stuff before we come to that milestone'' smiled Konata ''I don't want to jump straight into bed and ruin what we have, I want it to mean something''

''That's...really sweet of you Konata'' blushed Kagami

''You think so, well I'm glad you do'' smiled Konata

''I was worrying that you were starting to revert back to your old habits again'' admitted Kagami

''Nah, as long as I have my Kagamin and she's happy, then I'll never need to go back'' said Konata

''That's good, your much sweeter when your like this'' smiled Kagami ''But you can still be annoying''

''But I know that deep down, you love every moment of it'' giggled Konata

''Maybe just a little, but don't get carried away Konata'' smirked Kagami as she stroked Konata's blue hair.

''But for now Kagamin, I think me and you have work to do'' said Konata

''You mean... Tsukasa and Miyuki?'' asked Kagami

''That's right! They need help and we're going to be that help'' said Konata

''But how, I've already told Miyuki to convince Tsukasa to go on the roller-coaster together'' said Kagami

''Hmm, that is good but we should prepare a back up plan in case this doesn't work'' said Konata

''Like what?'' asked Kagami

''Well...like''

**Konata whispered into Kagami's ear what idea she had in her mind. Kagami wasn't sure at first but was eventually persuaded by Konata to help her in pulling her plan off. **

''Are you sure about this?'' said Kagami

''Absolutely, you see it in Manga all the time'' smiled Konata ''All we do is trip one of them up and cause that person to fall on top of the other, they'll look into each others eyes and fall in love'' said Konata

''But we could hurt them by tripping them up'' said a worried Kagami

''Which is why I'm doing it'' said Konata ''With your long legs, you will hurt them'' teased Konata

''Shut Up! My legs are not long'' yelled Kagami ''Their normal sized''

''But I like them long'' admitted Konata ''Your legs are awesome Kagamin!''

''Let's not go into that please'' begged Kagami ''Remain focused will you...please'' begged Kagami

''Ok,Ok'' giggled Konata ''You get so cute when your embarrassed''

''I do not!'' yelled Kagami but she secretly felt happy from Konata's words but she wasn't going to show Konata

''Ok then, let's get ready'' smiled Konata who then grabbed Kagami's hand and dragged her off into the centre of the theme park.

**Miyuki and Tsukasa were taking their time, unlike Konata and Kagami. Miyuki was thinking about what Kagami had told her to do but her nerves were starting to kick in, as were Tsukasa's. **

''So...we're near the roller-coaster, so should we...

''Go on?'' replied Miyuki ''Umm maybe in a while, after the cues die down''

''Good idea, it looks long'' said Tsukasa who couldn't really see the cue as it was inside a building

''Hmm we could go on the log flume ride'' smiled Tsukasa ''I don't mind getting a little wet''

''Well Kagami and Konata have gone off...so why not'' replied Miyuki

''It's a bit of a walk'' admitted Tsukasa

''Oh, I don't mind...it's a nice day after all'' smiled Miyuki ''And I'm with you, so it's perfect''

''Awh, that's so sweet'' giggled Tsukasa ''I like being alone with you Miyuki''

''Let's go and enjoy ourselves Tsukasa'' suggested Miyuki

**But as they were about to head towards the log flume ride, Tsukasa's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her coat pocket to discover that she had one new text message.**

''Oh...it's from Konata'' smiled Tsukasa

_Meet us by roller-coaster in an hour _

_we'll all go on together _

_have fun with Miyuki ;) _

''What does it say?'' asked a curious Miyuki

''Konata and sis want to meet up with us in an hour...by the roller coaster'' replied Tsukasa

''Hmm, well then we had better hurry up and get on the log flume'' suggested Miyuki

''Your right, the queue might be long'' said a worried Tsukasa

''Well I'm sure that if were a little late, they won't mind'' smiled Miyuki ''And it also means that we get to spend more time together''

''You really enjoy spending this much time with me?'' asked Tsukasa

''I wish I could spend even more time with you Tsukasa'' smiled Miyuki

''Oh, your just saying that'' giggled Tsukasa ''I'm not interesting at all, I just stand in the background''

''That's not true at all, I have never seen you as someone who stands in the background'' assured Miyuki

''You really think so?'' asked Tsukasa

''Most definitely'' smiled Miyuki

''He he then lets go and have some fun together'' smiled Tsukasa who then grabbed Miyuki and dragged her off to the log ride

**Amazingly the two managed to cross the theme park in a short amount of time and reached the Log flume ride Valhalla with plenty of time to spare before they met with Konata and Kagami. The queue wasn't that long, so the two girls who both had feelings for the other but didn't realise it, queued up for the ride.**

_**''**__I said that by the end of the day, I will have told Tsukasa my feelings for her...I gave my word to Minami'' thought Miyuki_

_''I can tell her, I know I can...it's three little words, I love you...that's all but why is it so hard to say then to Miyuki'' thought Tsukasa_

_''But if Tsukasa says no...I might lose her friendship...I don't know If I can now'' thought Miyuki_

_''If I lose Miyuki...I don't know what I'll do'' thought Tsukasa ''She's everything to me'' _

**Whilst they were both lost in their thoughts, the queue quickly moved causing them both to panic and to cause the people standing behind them to get annoyed. An embarrassed Miyuki kept apologizing again and again all the way to the actual ride. **

''Ok...you two in this one'' said a Pleasure Beach employee

''Let's go Miyuki'' giggled Tsukasa

''I'm so sorry, I do tend to daydream at times, I'm sorry we kept you all waiting'' whined Miyuki

''Miyuki, they've accepted your apologies, you can stop now'' giggled Tsukasa

''Oh...sorry, I get carried away when I apologize'' laughed Miyuki

_''I think I know what Konata means when she says that Miyuki is...Moe'' thought Tsukasa_

**The ride began and Tsukasa and Miyuki began to enjoy the slow but relaxing ride. The log turned around a corner and approached a waterfall.**

''Miyuki...we're going to go under it'' shrieked Tsukasa

''Well, I guess it is a log flume ride'' giggled Miyuki ''Hold on!''

''Ahhhh!'' cried Tsukasa as ice cold water rained down on the two girls

**Tsukasa looked terrified and felt cold. She began to rub herself with her arms to try and get warm but she was too wet to warm herself up. **

''I guess we should have brought our raincoats with us'' giggled Miyuki

**The log was now inside a cave and going up a hill. Statues of men and dogs could be seen and flaming torches were hung on the walls making Tsukasa feel warm. **

''That feels better'' smiled Tsukasa

''It's nice that it's just the two of us in here'' said Miyuki

''Your right, I would be so embarrassed if I screamed liked that in front of other people'' admitted Tsukasa

''But I have to admit that you look so cute when your cheeks light up'' admitted Miyuki

_''I'm...cute'' thought Tsukasa whose cheeks were indeed lit up_

''Welcome to Valhalla'' said a deep booming voice

''Who's that?'' asked Miyuki

''Prepare to enter the Viking heavens, you will get soaked'' said the deep booming voice

''S...soaked?'' cried Tsukasa ''I'm cold enough as it is''

''You be alright Tsukasa,come here and you'll be warm'' smiled Miyuki

**Tsukasa wasn't sure at first but as the log reached the top of the hill, they both spotted a massive drop and they knew that would mean a soaking was coming. Tsukasa wasted little time in going in to cuddle Miyuki, just as the log dropped down.**

**''**AHHHHHH!'' screamed the two girls in unison as they picked up speed, slamming the bottom sending a tital wave of water into the air, crashing down upon them both.

''I've got you Tsukasa...are you ok?'' asked a worried Miyuki

''Cold...the water's freezing...but your warm'' replied Tsukasa

**Miyuki's cheeks lit up from Tsukasa's compliments. Having her close was all that Miyuki needed, nothing else mattered now. No hill or amount of freezing water could separate these two. The log sped along through the cave and down another small hill before the two girls had to duck from a massive piece of swinging timber that flew above their heads and on each side of the ground was rising flames that made them warm but also terrified them both. Eventually they started climbing up another big hill but this time, sunlight could be seen. Miyuki and Tsukasa could see the Theme Park and feel the warmness of Blackpool's sun. **

''That feels nice'' smiled Tsukasa

''The wind in my hair feels great'' admitted Miyuki

''You holding me in your arms feels great'' smiled Tsukasa

**Miyuki knew that this was the moment that she had been waiting for all this time. A beautiful view with the girl of her dreams in her arms, Miyuki took a deep breath.**

''Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''Yes'' replied Tsukasa

''There's something...that I have to tell you, something important'' smiled a nervous Miyuki

''What is it?'' asked Tsukasa

''I...I wanted to say this for quite some time now, It's been all that I can think about for weeks'' admitted Miyuki

''Tsukasa, I...I l-

'' Miyuki!'' said a frightened Tsukasa ''The boat's turning around!''

**Tsukasa was right, the log had stopped and was now turning around, Miyuki looked over her shoulder and saw a massive drop behind them.**

''I think we're going down backwards'' said Miyuki

''No! I don't want to'' shrieked Tsukasa who sounded terrified at the mere thought

''Tsukasa, I need to to tell you something''

''I'm scared'' cried Tsukasa

**Unfortunately Miyuki had to forget about her confession for now, Tsukasa was to scared to listen to her. The log had now finished turning around and the girls were now backwards. The log slowly started to move towards the drop.**

''Don't open your eyes Tsukasa, think happy thoughts'' suggested Miyuki who was scared herself but didn't want Tsukasa to see that.

''I want to get off, I don't like rides in the dark...I was trying to be brave for you'' admitted Tsukasa

''You didn't have to put yourself through the ordeal for me Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

**The log reached the edge of the drop, slightly dangling over.**

''Here we go, hold on tight Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''Ahhhh!'' screamed Tsukasa as the log boat hurled down the drop before splashing down and soaking them both.

''My clothes!'' moaned Tsukasa ''Their completely drenched now''

''My glasses!'' said Miyuki ''I can't see!''

''Miyuki! Are you ok?'' asked Tsukasa

''I'm fine, just a bit of water that's all'' said Miyuki ''The exit, we've reached the end of the ride''

**Miyuki was right, the log was now floating along at speed but was starting to slow down as they went around a corner to see the exit of the cave, sunlight was now basking on Miyuki and Tsukasa as they left the dark tunnel.**

''You can open your eyes now Tsukasa'' smiled a drenched Miyuki who was wiping her glasses dry, but failed because her arms and sleeves were also wet

''Good, I'm so relieved'' said Tsukasa

''We really need to get dry or we'll catch colds'' said Miyuki

''Your right but where can we get dry?'' asked Tsukasa

''We'll find something'' smiled Miyuki as the log pulled into the station

**Miyuki and Tsukasa both left the ride and headed out into the park. They went through the exit which led into a shop which had a drying machine for riders. **

''How very convenient'' said Miyuki

**They both stepped inside and pressed a button which brought warm and relaxing wind out from the walls. After a few minutes they were mostly dry, a bit wet but dry enough. **

''That was nice'' smiled Tsukasa ''I just wish that I had a comb to sort my hair out'' she giggled

''Me too, my hair is such a mess'' giggled Miyuki ''Oh wait, don't you have a comb in your bag?'' asked Miyuki

''I don't think I brought it'' replied Tsukasa

''I might have one'' said Miyuki as she rummaged through her bag before pulling a blue comb out.

''I thought that I had at least one'' smiled Miyuki ''You use it first''

''Oh thank you'' smiled Tsukasa as she combed her hair ''But wait...Miyuki, didn't you have something to tell me?''

''Oh...never mind that now, it can wait'' said Miyuki

''Are you sure, I thought it was important'' said a curious Tsukasa

''It is but I can always tell you later'' said Miyuki

_''Tell her now, she's asking you to tell her so do it!'' screamed Miyuki's mind_

_''No don't, your too nervous and this isn't the right place to say it'' said Miyuki's heart _

''Are you ok Miyuki?'' asked Tsukasa ''You look concerned about something''

''I'm just thinking about...father'' lied Miyuki

''Oh yeah, didn't we say we were going to find out about him?'' asked Tsukasa

_''I guess that I've been so focused on Tsukasa, I forgot all about that...and the holidays will be over soon'' _thought Miyuki

''I guess that we have both been busy having fun that we forgot about it'' said Tsukasa ''But when we go back to London tomorrow I think I have an idea''

''An idea? What is it?'' asked Miyuki

''It's so simple, we should have done it at the very start'' said Tsukasa

''What...what'' said Miyuki

''Why don't we go and ask your butler about your dad, you did say that he's served your family for a long time so he's bound to know something'' giggled Tsukasa

''Tsukasa...that's brilliant'' smiled Miyuki

''It...it is?'' said a surprised Tsukasa

''Yes, why didn't I think of that'' smiled Miyuki who hugged Tsukasa

''I didn't think you would be this happy'' giggled Tsukasa

''Because of you, I'll know everything about my father'' giggled Miyuki

''I'm glad I could help'' said Tsukasa ''But It's nearly been an hour, so should we head to...the roller-coaster?'' asked Tsukasa

''I guess we should, Konata and Kagami will be waiting'' said Miyuki

''Then let's go'' smiled Tsukasa

**Tsukasa and Miyuki set off to the other side of the theme park to meet up with Konata and Kagami. Miyuki wasn't going to give up just yet, she still had the roller-coaster to tell Tsukasa that she loved her but Tsukasa was also thinking about telling Miyuki that she loved her at the top. **

_''I'll tell her before the drop...It sounds so romantic but scary as well, I hope I don't chicken out'' _thought Tsukasa

End of Chapter 20

**Authors Note**

**This took longer then I thought It would, First I wanted to get up to where I was with Lucky Bonds before I deleted it, There was the World Cup final on as well, I've been out to see a few films with mates and I've done extra shifts at work. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've been busy lol **

**And I've also been thinking of ideas for a sequel to this story but it's still early days. **

**Till next time**

**M.J.W 2010**


	21. Breakdown

**Chapter 21**

**Across on the other side of the Amusement Park was the couple of Konata and Kagami. They had now come to the assumption that Tsukasa and Miyuki would never confess to each other their true feelings unless they intervene and cause something to force them to do so. Despite Kagami's objections that Konata's idea would end up hurting her sister or Miyuki in some way, Konata's plan was to go ahead. **

''Where are they?'' moaned Konata ''We were supposed to meet up with them ten minutes ago!''

''Maybe their having fun, like we should be doing'' complained Kagami

''We are having fun'' replied Konata ''We're putting them together like they should be''

''But what right do we have to intervene?'' asked Kagami ''Why don't we just let them do it themselves?''

''Kagami, you know that it's not going to happen, when you have two shy characters it takes something massive for one to confess to the other'' explained Konata

''Don't refer to them as Anime Characters'' said Kagami in a cold voice ''We're not all like you, you know''

''Oh Kagami what's it like to take life so seriously without having any fun?'' teased Konata

''WE WOULD BE HAVING FUN IF YOU WEREN'T BEING SO CHILDISH!'' yelled Kagami

''Whoa! Someone's not had their morning Pocky Sticks'' giggled Konata

''We could have gone on so many rides already...we better had go on rides today Konata'' said an annoyed Kagami

''Of course we will Kagamin!, I promise'' said Konata ''But wouldn't you feel a lot happier if your sister told Miyuki that she loved her?''

''Well, of course I would'' replied Kagami ''They deserve each other and I can't bare my sister getting upset about it any more, it's breaking her heart that she can't tell Miyuki'' said a concerned Kagami

''Well then, what better way to help your sister out'' said Konata

''Even so, I'm not happy about this'' moaned Kagami ''And why are you wearing your coat like that?'' asked Kagami

**Konata had wrapped her coat around her face so that noone could tell who she was. Kagami was a little freaked out by this since the coat was nearly as big as Konata to begin with. **

''Is this part of your crazy scheme to trip up my sister?'' asked Kagami

''Yep, you don't want Tsukasa to see me coming do you?'' replied Konata ''Besides I've changed the plan''

''Huh now what are you going to do?'' asked an annoyed Kagami

''I'm going to have Miyuki rescue Tsukasa instead'' smirked Konata

''And how are you going to do that? If you hurt my sister I swear I'll-

''Relax Kagamin...I won't hurt her I promise'' said Konata in her sweet voice

''Fine...what are you going to do?'' asked a calm Kagami

''I'll sneak up behind Tsukasa and grab her, Miyuki will see what's happening and she'll come to her rescue'' said Konata

''Oh Konata'' sighed Kagami

''What?'' asked a confused Konata ''It can't fail''

''Just because you saw this in a Manga doesn't mean it's going to work in real life!'' pointed out Kagami

''Trust me, Miyuki will fend me off then Tsukasa will fall into Miyuki's arms and they'll stare into each others eyes...then one of them will say...I love you'' said Konata as if she was talking to herself which Kagami was used to it. When it came to Anime and Manga, It was normal for Konata to do it.

''Or Tsukasa will see who you are when you grab her and not feel threatened any more'' pointed out Kagami

''Oh she'll scream alright!'' giggled Konata

''Konata! No!'' yelled Kagami

**Konata had pulled out the Cyberman mask from the Doctor Who museum and placed it on her head. **

''Tsukasa hates this thing and she won't recognize my voice'' giggled Konata ''If this doesn't make her cry for help then nothing will''

''If one of them gets hurt Konata or if you give my sister nightmares with that hideous mask,then I'm holding you responsible!'' said Kagami

''Hey! This is a team effort, your helping out too'' said Konata

''Me! What do I have to do?'' asked a surprised Kagami

''Well I'm not going to be here am I? Someone has to get Miyuki's attention whilst I sneak up behind Tsukasa'' said Konata

''This isn't going to end well'' moaned Kagami ''There's no way it'll work''

''Oh live a little'' teased Konata ''We're doing our friends a big favour here''

''I LIVE FINE THANK YOU!'' yelled Kagami as her face lit up

''Ha-ha! Cute Kagamin!'' squealed Konata

''Oh shut up already!'' yelled Kagami

''Are...Are you sure about this?'' asked an intimidated Yutaka

''Yes...I am'' replied Minami

''But I don't think I can do this'' moaned Yutaka

''Don't worry, I'll show you how to do it'' said Minami

''Oh good...it's my first time at doing this'' admitted Yutaka

''You'll improve the more you do it'' said Minami

''I know but I doubt we'll be doing this that much with me being so small and frail, I'll just slow you down'' giggled Yutaka

''Nonsense, you won't slow me down at all'' smiled Minami

''Ok...I'll do my best'' smiled Yutaka

''That's the spirit'' said Minami ''Now wait here, I'll be right back'' said Minami

**Minami dashed off from Yutaka leaving her to wonder where she was in a hurry to. She was still in a bit of shock after the events at the top of the Tower but she had to believe that Minami was going to come back safe and sound.**

_''I have to trust her, That's what couples do'' thought Yutaka ''She'll be back'' _

''I see it!'' said Tsukasa ''The roller coaster is over there''

''Oh good, and we're completely dry now'' giggled Miyuki

''Let's go, we don't want to keep sis and Konata waiting any longer'' smiled Tsukasa

_''I know that I can tell her at the top of the Roller Coaster, it's my best shot and might be my last as well'' _thought Tsukasa

''Oh my, that is quite a drop'' said Miyuki as she gazed at the ride

''Yeah...I don't like that turn as it goes down'' said Tsukasa

''We'll be fine Tsukasa'' smiled Miyuki ''Don't forget that we will be sat next to each other''

''Your right'' smiled Tsukasa ''Thank you''

''I wonder where Konata and Kagami are'' said Miyuki

''We have to meet them here don't we?'' asked Tsukasa ''Right by the ride right?''

''That's what Konata's text said'' replied Miyuki

''Maybe they got tired of waiting and went on without us'' said a hopeful Tsukasa ''Maybe we don't have to ride it after all''

''Maybe'' replied Miyuki

''Guys...over here'' said Kagami

**Miyuki and Tsukasa tilted their heads to see a waving Kagami. Tsukasa was happy to see her sister but it also meant that they now had to go on the roller coaster.**

''Theirs Kagami...but where's Konata'' said Miyuki

''I don't see her'' replied Tsukasa ''Maybe Konata wandered off?''

''I hope they haven't fallen out again'' said a concerned Miyuki

''Yeah me too'' replied Tsukasa

**Miyuki and Tsukasa started to slowly walk towards Kagami, unaware that sneaking up behind them with her coat over her was Konata.**

_''I have to time this right...or Kagami will get mad at me and I don't want my Waifu to get mad at me'' thought Konata_

**Back at the Tower, Yutaka was patiently waiting for Minami to return to her. It had been over an hour since Minami had left and Yutaka was starting to worry. But she quickly put her worries aside as her phone vibrated showing a text message from Minami.**

''Finally'' said Yutaka as she got her phone out

_Yutaka_

_meet me on the third floor in the ballroom _

_Love Minami _

_P.S wear the dress that you should have received by now_

''Huh? Dress'' said Yutaka

**In confusion, Yutaka headed back to the room where she was with Minami earlier and she found a package with her name on it. Yutaka quickly opened the package to reveal a small red dress with high heels.**

''She said to wear this...but I'm nervous...what if I let her down'' moaned Yutaka

**Yutaka quickly got changed. She had only worn High Heels once and it was an uncomfortable experience for her... but she thought about Minami and headed up to the third floor as quickly as she could. **

_''My feet are already hurting'' thought Yutaka as she ran up the stairs_

**After she finally arrived on the third floor, Yutaka walked into the ballroom which was very crowded and for someone her size that was quite the problem. **

''Minami!'' called out Yutaka

''Oh look at that little girl'' cried out a woman

''She's so adorable'' said another

_''Oh god, their staring at me like I'm a lost child'' _thought an uncomfortable Yutaka

''Yutaka!'' cried out a voice

''Minami!'' said Yutaka in excitement

''Over here'' said Minami

**Yutaka made it through the crowd and spotted Minami who was wearing a smart suit. Black pants and a white shirt with a black tie. Yutaka was amazed at how beautiful Minami looked**

''Wow, your so beautiful Minami'' said Yutaka

''You...you think so?'' said Minami who looked incredibly nervous

''Yeah, I just love it'' squealed Yutaka

''Thank you Yutaka, you look amazing'' said Minami

''A...are you sweating?'' asked Yutaka

''I'm...nervous'' admitted Minami

''Well then, You lead'' smiled Yutaka

''Are you sure that you want to Ballroom dance with me?'' asked Minami

''Yes, you said that you would teach me'' said Yutaka

''Very well...take my hand Yutaka'' said Minami as she extended her hand to Yutaka

''O..ok'' said a shy Yutaka

**She grabbed Minami's hand and she led Yutaka out onto the floor. **

''Just do what I do, you'll be fine'' said Minami

''Right'' replied a determined Yutaka

''Yutaka'' said Minami

''Yes'' replied Yutaka

''I love you'' smiled Minami

''I love you too'' replied an blushing Yutaka

**As Miyuki and Tsukasa got closer to Kagami, Tsukasa's phone went off. She got out her phone to discover that Konata was calling her.**

''Oh, I'll be there in a minute Miyuki'' smiled Tsukasa

''Ok'' smiled Miyuki as she walked on to Kagami

''Hey'' smiled Kagami

''Good Afternoon Kagami'' smiled Miyuki ''I trust that your having a good day''

''Yeah, I guess that you could say that'' muttered Kagami ''Thank you for asking''

''Where's Konata at by the way?'' asked Miyuki

''Oh...she's around'' replied Kagami

**Konata was now behind Tsukasa who was still saying hello to her phone, hoping that Konata would reply. **

_''It's now or never'' thought Konata _

''Konata are you there?'' said Tsukasa

**Before putting her phone away, Tsukasa thought about calling Konata but before she had the chance to do so, Konata grabbed Tsukasa from behind and Tsukasa immediately started to scream. **

''What do you want?'' cried Tsukasa

''Keep still'' said Konata under her Cyberman mask and coat

''My sister!'' yelled Kagami ''Miyuki do something!''

''Let her go!'' yelled Miyuki as she ran towards Tsukasa and Konata

**Tsukasa tried to break free but she couldn't release herself from Konata's grip, however during the struggle, Tsukasa's phone fell to the floor and the redial button that Tsukasa was going to push before being grabbed went down causing Konata's Haruhi Suzamiya ringtone to go off immediately. **

_''Oh no!'' thought Konata as she tried to turn it off as quickly as she could_

**Panicking, Konata accidentally let Tsukasa go and she ran away as quickly as she could screaming for help. Konata had to run and fast, she was relived that Tsukasa didn't hear enough of her ringtone to tell that it was her but she had to disappear and get rid of her coat and mask. **

_''Damn it! I was so close, Miyuki was coming to save her'' _thought an annoyed and disappointed Konata.

**Tsukasa ran into Miyuki's arms and dug her head deep into her shoulders, crying her eyes out.**

''Miyuki! I was so scared!'' cried Tsukasa

''It's ok, I'm here Tsukasa, your safe'' said Miyuki

_''Konata'' _sighed Kagami

**Konata had made it around a corner and tried to run into a girls toilet but before she made it inside she was tackled down to the floor by a female police officer who had heard Tsukasa's cry for help. **

''You are under arrest for assault! Anything you do say will be taken in evidence and used against you'' said the officer as she placed handcuffs on Konata's tiny arms.

''Wait! You have it all wrong, I'm her friend!'' yelled a desperate Konata

''Tell it to the judge'' replied the officer

**Konata was led away by the officer. Konata felt terrible, not only did her plan fail, but she was terrified that Tsukasa would hate her and that Kagami would now leave her. **

_''What have I done, I've ruined everything again!'' thought Konata who started to cry as the officer placed her in her car _

**Tsukasa had been placed on a bench and was still crying in Miyuki's arms. Kagami knew that she had to explain the situation but had no idea where Konata had gone. **

_''Damn it Konata, your lucky that Tsukasa didn't see you...but I have to tell her...I'm not mad at you ok'' thought Kagami_

''Tsukasa,listen...I don't know how to tell you this'' said Kagami

''W...what is it...Kagami'' cried Tsukasa

''It's alright Tsukasa, noone can hurt you now'' said Miyuki

''The person...who grabbed you...well-

''Well what?'' said Tsukasa

''It...it was...

''Out with it already!'' yelled Tsukasa who was starting to get very angry at Kagami, she had never felt this emotion this strongly before and she couldn't stop it from growing.

''Konata'' said Kagami ''and I went along with it''

''W...what'' said a shocked Miyuki ''You knew about this''

''Konata wanted to get you too to tell each other your feelings, she-

**Kagami was quickly stopped by a slap from Tsukasa. Tsukasa was furious that Kagami would go along with such a plan. The anger inside her took over.**

''How dare you!'' yelled Tsukasa What gives you the right to interfere with my love life!'' yelled Tsukasa

''Ts...Tsukasa'' said a surprised yet upset Kagami ''That hurt''

''Tsukasa! Calm down'' begged Miyuki ''Please!''

**But Tsukasa wasn't interested in calming down at all. She couldn't believe that her sister didn't believe that she could tell Miyuki her feelings by herself. **

''You've never believed in me, you always treat me like a little kid, perfect Kagami! Baby Tsukasa! That's how it's always been!'' yelled Tsukasa as she lunged for Kagami.

**Tsukasa dived onto her sister and released her built up fury. She slapped and scratched at her sister who was begging for Tsukasa to stop. Miyuki went in and pulled Tsukasa off of Kagami who had now a bleeding lip along with scratch marks and plenty of bruises.**

''Tsukasa, that's enough!'' pleaded Miyuki

''No! I hate her!'' yelled Tsukasa ''I hate Konata, I hate my twin sister!''

**Tsukasa cried her eyes out before pushing Miyuki away from her. She then ran away from Miyuki. Kagami quickly got up to her feet but was unable to stop her sister from running off. **

''Tsukasa'' muttered a distraught Kagami

''Tsukasa!'' yelled Miyuki ''Come back''

**Miyuki then spotted Tsukasa's broken phone lying on the floor. She knelt down and picked it up before placing it in her empty coat pocket.**

''Oh no'' said Miyuki

**Tsukasa kept going, she had no idea where she was going but she wanted to get away from Kagami, the one person that she looked up to for so many years, the one person who she thought loved her and treat her as an equal...but now she couldn't stand her. She thought about how it was all a lie and that Kagami had never seen her as an equal, just the younger twin. She thought about how Kagami was smarter then her and more popular at school, How Konata had always asked if Kagami was their first...rarely to see Tsukasa. Everyone wouldn't expect Tsukasa to achieve anything on her own... except for Miyuki...the one girl that Tsukasa had fallen in love with. The one thing that Tsukasa had and she felt that it was now gone. She wasn't chasing after her, begging her to stop. Tsukasa couldn't even see Miyuki any more, she was now all alone.**

_''I'll never be able to tell her now'' _thought a heartbroken Tsukasaas she left the theme park far behind, running up the main road with the Tower in the distance and the setting sun. She didn't want to stop running until she knew that Kagami and Konata were far away from her.

**Unknown to Tsukasa, Konata passed by her in a police car bound for the police station. Konata's heart missed a lot of beats as she watched Tsukasa run. Konata begged for the Police officer to stop, but she refused, she wasn't going to let a criminal tell her what to do**

''I'm sorry Tsukasa!'' yelled Konata ''I'm so sorry!''

**Konata banged against the windows, hoping that Tsukasa would notice her but broke down as she knew Tsukasa couldn't hear her and she didn't see her either. She cried and cried but it made no difference to the Officer. In her mind, a criminal was a criminal, no matter how much they cried or pleaded. **

**End of Chapter 21**

**Authors Note**

**Well this definitely confirms that my story will indeed last longer then Thirty Chapters. I have no idea when it will end now, It has no reason to finish for a while, there is still so much that will happen. Keep reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

**Till Next Time**

**M.J.W 2010**


	22. Goodbye Kagami

**Chapter 22**

_''I...what's going on'' said Kagami ''Where am I?''_

**Kagami was facing herself and her Twin sister Tsukasa. Tsukasa was attacking Kagami and Miyuki was struggling to get them to stop. Suddenly Miyuki and their surrounding disappeared leaving just Tsukasa and Kagami in a massive white room with no ending **

_''No! I hate her, I hate Konata, I hate my twin sister!'' echoed around Kagami_

_''T...Tsukasa, you can't mean that'' thought Kagami ''We're twins..._

_''Get away from me! Your dead to me Kagami'' yelled Tsukasa before running away from her sister_

_''It...can't be true...It's just a dream, surely I'll wake up and everything will be fine'' _thought Kagami

_''Your right sis, what was I thinking, I'm sorry for running off like that and saying those horrible things'' said Tsukasa who stopped running and turned around to face her sister_

_''I know you didn't mean it Tsukasa, you are the most important person in my life'' said Kagami_

_''You mean that sis?'' asked a hopeful Tsukasa_

_''Of course I do, I have never thought of you as stupid or inferior, your everything to me'' said Kagami_

_''I was wrong to think that you didn't care about me...I just wish I could be like you'' said Tsukasa_

_''No! You don't need to be like me, your fine the way you are...I wish I could be more like you'' said Kagami _

_''He he I know you were only looking out for me sis, you always have but I'm a big girl now and I don't always need your protection'' said Tsukasa_

_''I know but I can't help it, it's something that I can't turn off...your my twin Tsukasa and I care deeply for you'' said Kagami_

_''I know you do...but you need to do something for me Kagami'' said Tsukasa_

''Kagami...are you awake?'' asked Yutaka ''Please say that your ok''

''_No...leave me alone...I'm talking to Tsukasa'' thought Kagami ''Sorry about that Tsukasa, what do you want me to do?''_

_''Kagami...you have to wake up and find me'' said Tsukasa_

_''Huh? What are you talking about?'' asked Kagami_

_''This is only a dream, I am only saying what you want to hear'' smiled Tsukasa_

_''No...it can't be a dream, this is real'' said Kagami_

_''Sorry, it's not but you can fix things Kagami...please find me and make things right'' said Tsukasa_

_''But we have haven't we? Please don't say it's a dream'' begged Kagami_

_''I'm sorry Kagami'' said Tsukasa who began to walk away _

_''Please! Don't leave me Tsukasa'' said Kagami_

_''We'll see each other again Kagami,and by then I hope I'm ready to forgive you'' giggled Tsukasa_

_''But how can I find you...your phone's broken!''_

_''Kagami...check your pockets'' laughed Tsukasa before disappearing into a bright light_

_''TSUKASA!'' screamed Kagami_

''Kagami! please wake up!'' said Miyuki

**Kagami slowly opened her eyes and quickly shot up with a loud scream, only to find herself in a hotel bedroom surrounded by a concerned Miyuki, Minami and Yutaka. She desperately looked around for any sign of Tsukasa or Konata but they weren't there. It was now morning and the sun was rising over the Irish sea.**

''Where's Tsukasa?'' asked Kagami ''She was just here''

**No one replied to Kagami, they all had looks of sadness on their faces.**

''No...she's here! It was just a dream, she would never hate me...we're twins!'' said Kagami as she started to cry

''I'm sorry Kagami but you fainted after Tsukasa ran off, we had to get you to a bed'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki called us and we got here as quickly as we could'' explained Minami

''Oh...I see, I really fainted?'' said Kagami who rubbed her eyes

''I think the pressure of the situation got to you'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki carried you all the way here'' said Yutaka ''She was brilliant''

**Kagami looked at Miyuki and saw a tired girl standing before her, Kagami felt bad about the entire situation.**

''I'm sorry Miyuki...for this whole mess, it's my fault'' said Kagami

''No...it's mine'' said Miyuki ''If I had only told Tsukasa my feelings for her, then this would never have happened''

''It's no ones fault'' said Yutaka ''Not yours, not Miyuki's or Konata's''

''Konata! Where is she?'' asked Kagami ''Why isn't she here?''

''Well... Kagami, Konata got arrested at the park yesterday'' said Miyuki

''WHAT! She's in jail?'' said Kagami

''Yes, I'm afraid so, I'm about to go and bail her out now'' said Miyuki

''That girl! Why can't she ever think things through'' moaned Kagami ''You must be furious with her''

''No, I'm not angry with Konata because I know that her heart was in the right place and that she would never intentionally try to hurt any of us'' said Miyuki

''Your right, and It's my fault for not stopping her from that plan of hers...I'm not mad at her'' said Kagami

''You get some rest Kagami...I'll be back soon'' said Miyuki

''No way, I'm going with you!'' said Kagami as she got out of bed

''Please, you've had a nasty shock Kagami and jail isn't the best place to be right now for someone in your condition'' said Miyuki

''Miyuki's right Kagami, stay here'' said Minami ''We'll take care of you''

''I don't need taking care of, what I need is my sister here'' said Kagami who started to cry again

''Oh Kagami, come here'' said Miyuki in a soft voice

**Kagami ran into Miyuki's arms and dug her head into her shoulder. **

''Tsukasa hates me Miyuki! She hates me!'' cried Kagami

''Your sister does not hate you, she didn't mean it'' said Miyuki

''Then why isn't she here with us'' said Kagami ''Why hasn't she come back?''

**Miyuki didn't have an answer for Kagami because she herself didn't know why Tsukasa had run away.**

''We'll find her Kagami...I promise you that'' said Miyuki ''Well I'll be off then, see you all soon''

''Good luck Miyuki'' said Minami ''Call us when you get there''

''Bring Konata back to us'' said Yutaka ''Tell her we're not mad at her and we miss her''

''I will'' said Miyuki ''Kagami, is their anything you want me to say to Konata?''

''Tell her...I love her'' said Kagami ''And I miss her''

''I will'' smiled Miyuki before heading out of the hotel room

**Kagami looked out of the hotel window and stared at the ocean. She wondered where Tsukasa was right now and if she was alright and safe. **

_''Please be safe Tsukasa'' _thought Kagami

_''It's finally over...what a night...I didn't get a wink of sleep,instead I passed the time by thinking the event over and over again...what was I thinking?''_ thought Konata as she sat on her bed in her cell.

_''I never expected things to turn out the way they have...Miyuki and Tsukasa were supposed to confess to each other,it was a perfect plan...or so I thought at least''_

**Konata's eyes now had bags from lack of sleep, she was usually used to staying up all night from playing her online games...but with the stress of her actions she couldn't help but get them. **

_''I've had an entire night to myself to think about everything,Kagami,Tsukasa and Miyuki'' thought Konata ''My closest friends in the world,I'd be nothing without them''_

**Konata looked across the room to see a tray of food that had been left for her earlier on... bread, jam and water but she wasn't hungry at the moment.**

_''I hope that Tsukasa's ok, I hope she went back to the others...she had to'' thought a worried Konata ''I can only imagine what Kagami is going to say to me when we next meet,I've been a lousy girlfriend even after I earned her forgiveness after my other blunder...she deserves better then me'' _

_''I've spent hours going over whether I should end things with Kagami...it's for the best, at least I can't hurt my Kagami any more'' thought Konata as she began to sob ''When am I going to learn!''_

''Oi kid! You've got yourself bail'' said a male police officer ''Are you ok?''

''Oh...I'm fine'' said Konata as she rubbed her eyes ''Who is it?''

''Girl...pink hair...glasses-

''Miyuki'' said Konata

''Well, out you come then'' smiled the officer

**Konata from a lack of energy slowly made her out of her cell, as she passed the officer she whispered something.**

''Your a lot nicer then the female officer from yesterday'' whispered Konata

''She's had it tough,but she's an excellent officer of the law'' replied the officer

''Reminds me of a certain officer back home'' giggled Konata

**Konata was led from her cell and all the way to the reception's desk to see a waving Miyuki waiting for her their. **

''Oh thank goodness, your alright'' said a relived Miyuki ''We were all so worried''

''M...Miyuki? Your here to bail me out!'' said Konata

''Of course I am silly'' smiled Miyuki

''But why?'' asked Konata ''Don't you hate me?''

''Because that's what friends do and of course I don't'' replied Miyuki ''Now lets get you something to eat, you look starving''

''You read my mind'' smiled Konata

**They left the Police Station as quickly as they could and walked down the street towards a local cafe, Konata was still confused as to why Miyuki was even speaking to her let alone bailing her out of jail when she could have been left to rot as a punishment for her stupidity. **

''What will you both be having?'' politely asked the waitress

''I would love a black coffee please'' replied Miyuki ''No sugar please''

''What about you sweetheart?'' asked the waitress

''I'll have a milk please?'' replied an exhausted Konata

''One coffee and a milk coming up'' said the waitress before heading off to get the drinks

''So, how's Tsukasa holding up?'' asked Konata

**The look that Miyuki gave in response to Konata's question told the entire story**

''You mean she hasn't come back'' said a worried Konata ''Then why the hell are we drinking milk here! Let's go''

''Sit down Konata'' said Miyuki in a calm voice ''Please''

''But...what about Tsukasa?'' asked Konata ''She's been out all night!''

''Konata, I've already searched for Tsukasa...I spent hours looking for her last night but I couldn't find her anywhere'' sighed Miyuki

''No...she wouldn't go that far by herself...would she?'' said Konata

''I'm afraid that it's a possibility...which is why I'm going to find her'' said Miyuki

''But, she doesn't have a phone on her'' said Konata ''How will you find her?''

''Tsukasa won't have gotten that far just yet, she's in a country that she is unfamiliar with'' said Miyuki

''So you think that Tsukasa is still in the area?'' asked Konata

''Yes,and I have to find her soon'' replied Miyuki ''I...still want to tell her that...I love her''

''I'm going with you Miyuki'' said Konata ''I'll help you find her''

''No your not, you have to go back to London with Kagami and the others'' said Miyuki

''No way! Do you really expect me to just sit back and worry whether Tsukasa or you will come back alive?'' said Konata

''I can't let Kagami come along because it'll be an emotional ordeal for her to go through, you have to take care of her Konata'' said Miyuki

**Konata's expression changed when Miyuki told her to take care of Kagami. Sweat dripped of her nose and onto the table.**

''Is something wrong Konata?'' asked Miyuki ''You look a little down''

''Wouldn't you if you spent a sleepless night in a small jail cell''

''I guess your right'' giggled Miyuki

''Miyuki...I have to tell you something,I made a decision last night'' said Konata

''A decision? What about?'' asked Miyuki

''Well,I've decided to end things with Kagami'' replied Konata

''What! But Konata, Kagami needs you right now'' argued Miyuki ''Don't leave her''

''Kagami deserves someone who will treat her right and someone who won't hurt her like the way I have'' moaned Konata

''She's not mad at you Konata, in fact she told me to tell you that she misses and loves you'' said Miyuki

''Until when Miyuki? When I next screw up?'' argued Konata ''Because we both know that I will''

''We all make mistakes Konata,please don't make another one by ending your relationship with Kagami...she won't be able to take news like this right now''

**Konata listened to what Miyuki had to say but her heart was still set on ending things with Kagami. In her mind, it was punishment and she thought that she deserved it. **

''Miyuki,I need to get away for a while'' said Konata ''Please let me come with you'' begged Konata

''But Kagami needs you'' said Miyuki

''No, what Kagami needs is some time to herself, Minami and Yutaka will look after her'' said Konata

''But...-

''Miyuki, I need time to think about what I really want and to become the person that Kagami wants'' said Konata

''But she already has...

''No...I need to grow up Miyuki and be responsible, for the first time in my life I've thought it through and I've made my decision''

**Konata reached into her pocket and pulled out a small envelope with Kagami's name written on it, a pen and a blank piece of paper. **

''What are you doing?'' asked Miyuki

''I'm writing a letter to Kagami'' replied Konata ''I'm explaining what we're doing and why''

''Oh Konata! Are you sure about this?'' asked Miyuki

''If I don't then I'll just end up hurting Kagami again, I need this...We need this''

''But please Konata...don't finish things with Kagami!'' begged Miyuki

''I'll think about it Miyuki...I don't want to leave her but I don't want to screw her life up'' moaned Konata

''Please stay behind Konata,you'll break Kagami's heart'' begged Miyuki

''I know that it'll hurt her and It's hard for me to leave her behind but I promise that when I see her again that I'll work on making our relationship work'' said Konata

''...Konata,you really love Kagami don't you'' smiled Miyuki

''More then anything in the world'' said Konata ''She's my everything and I want to find Tsukasa and make her happy again''

''Well...It looks like I can't stop you from coming with me Konata but we can't leave until we have an idea of where she could have gone'' said Miyuki

''Well how's that going to happen?'' asked Konata ''She has no phone on her''

**The waitress returned with one milk and one cup of black coffee. The girls politely thanked the waitress and went back to the discussion on finding Tsukasa.**

''Tell them to go back to the house in London'' said Miyuki

''Good Idea, I won't have to worry about Kagami coming after us if she's in London'' said Konata as she scribbled away

''Konata...Theirs only one way to make sure that she dosen't follow us or have any clue'' said Miyuki

''But how? You know Kagami as well as I do Miyuki, she'll try and come after us'' said Konata

''You have to persuade her in your letter'' said Miyuki

''Alright, I'll do it'' said a determined Konata

**Konata spent the next hour writing her goodbye letter to Kagami, her eyes filling with tears every letter she wrote down...her heart was cracking apart as deep down she was going to miss her deeply and wanted to be Kagami's partner but she also felt that if things stay the way they are then Kagami will one day get sick of her and leave her. Konata had to have some time apart from her love, no matter the cost. **

''Konata, do you want me to finish it?'' asked Miyuki who couldn't watch as Konata came closer and closer to breaking down.

''No..I have to write it in my own words and by my own hand'' replied Konata

''Please don't do this'' begged Miyuki who started to get weepy

''I have to...If me and Kagami have a future at all, then I need to change my ways'' said Konata

''Alright'' replied Miyuki

''I'm finished Miyuki'' said a distraught Konata

''Konata...you can still change your mind'' said Miyuki

''No...I have to do this, I owe it to Kagami, you and especially Tsukasa to find her and bring her home'' said Konata

''Alright then...let's go back'' said Miyuki as she stood up

''Alright'' replied Konata as she took one last drink of milk and downed it all in one go

**Miyuki and Konata headed out of the cafe and slowly made their way to the hotel where at some point, Konata was going to say goodbye to Kagami with a letter.**

''Cold...so cold'' said Tsukasa as she wrapped her self with a blanket that she found down an alley way where she had spent the night

**Tsukasa had no idea where she was, but it was no longer Blackpool. Tsukasa had used the change she had on her to get on a train that took her out of the seaside town to a quiet Lancashire town. **

''I'll be ok...I can take care of myself'' said Tsukasa

_''Go back...this is silly, Kagami will be panicking'' _thought Tsukasa

''She won't care about me'' coughed Tsukasa ''Miss perfect will forget all about me within a week''

_''What about Miyuki then? The girl you love? Your not going to turn your back on her too are you?''_

''I...I miss Miyuki but I just can't go back, If I do then life will resume as normal and I'll be the little sister who noone cares about again''

_''Do you really think that? Your sister would never see you that way and deep down you know that'' _thought Tsukasa

''That's not true! She was always the centre of attention at school, Konata loved her'' moaned Tsukasa

_''Maybe because their best friends and a couple...you make it sound like Konata never cared for you''_

''She didn't, she always teased me and called me dumb'' said Tsukasa

''_You know that she didn't mean it! She was friend and she really cared about you and still does! She wouldn't have tried to push you into confessing to Miyuki otherwise'' _

''Ok, that's true but I just felt like I never mattered and...why am I having a conversation by myself'' moaned Tsukasa ''Have I already gone insane from hunger''

''Where are they?'' moaned Kagami ''They've been gone for hours''

''They'll be back soon'' said Yutaka ''I'm sure of it''

''I'm going to look for Tsukasa again'' said Kagami

''Oh no you don't'' said Minami

''I have to...she's my sister'' moaned Kagami

''But your exhausted Kagami and your not well'' said Yutaka

''What are you talking about, I'm fine...

**Kagami sneezed, Minami made Kagami get back into bed.**

''We shouldn't have let you go out at all, you've caught a fever Kagami'' said a worried Minami

''It's just Hay fever, I always get it'' said Kagami

''Oh I have some tablets for that if you want some'' smiled Yutaka

''Oh thank you'' smiled Kagami

**Suddenly the door opened and Konata and Miyuki walked in. Kagami's eyes widened and a smile came across her face.**

''Konata! Your alright'' said a happy Kagami

''Yeah but your not'' said a concerned Konata as she rushed to Kagami's side

''I'm fine it;'s just Hay fever'' said Kagami ''Don't make a fuss''

''I'll always make a fuss over you Kagami'' smiled Konata ''Don't pretend that you don't enjoy it''

''Why you!'' said Kagami

''I tried calling your phone to tell you that we were coming'' said Konata ''But you didn't pick up''

''I never heard a phone go off'' said Kagami

''Neither did I'' said Minami

''That's weird...is it on silent Kagami?'' asked Konata

''Maybe, check it for me'' said Konata

**Konata looked through Kagami's coat but after a long search she was unable to find Kagami's phone. Konata looked under the bed and through Kagami's bags but no phone was found.**

''Where is that phone'' said an annoyed Konata

''You haven't lost it have you?'' asked Miyuki

_''Kagami...check your pockets'' laughed Tsukasa_

''WAIT! Tsukasa has it!'' said Kagami

''HUH!'' said Konata

''She took my phone to keep it safe remember'' said Kagami

''Oh that's right, in Leeds'' said Miyuki

''So we can call her'' said a relived Kagami

''We can find her'' said Miyuki

**Miyuki looked across to Konata and saw a serious look on her face. Miyuki nodded to say that she understands, tonight they'll set off and find Tsukasa. **

_''Forgive us Kagami'' thought Konata_

_''I promise we'll find her'' thought Miyuki_

''Well it's late'' said Miyuki ''Let's all get some sleep'' suggested Miyuki

''Huh but what about Tsukasa?'' said Kagami

''I'm afraid that she isn't going to answer a call right now, I think she's still upset so we'll send a text message'' said Miyuki

''No way I'm calling her'' said Kagami as she grabbed Konata's phone off of her and tried to call Tsukasa

**The phone rang and rang but Tsukasa didn't pick up. Kagami tried and tried again but she wouldn't pick up. **

''PICK UP!'' yelled Kagami

''Kagami, calm down'' said Konata

''Why won't she speak to me'' sobbed Kagami

''Maybe the battery died'' suggested Yutaka

''She has the charger too'' said Kagami

''Well maybe she has it off now to save power'' said Minami

''That's likely'' said Miyuki ''Tsukasa has always been one to look after a mobile phone'' giggled Miyuki

''Kagami, time to get some rest'' said Konata

''But...I, fine'' said Kagami ''Will you sleep with me?'' asked Kagami

''Sure, if you want me to'' smiled Konata

''I need someone to hold me'' said an upset Kagami

**Kagami's words made Konata feel even worse and made things even more difficult. She nearly changed her mind but she reminded herself that she would just leave her in the end if she did.**

''Ok everyone, let's get some shut eye..tomorrow we'll find Tsukasa'' said Konata

**After everyone had said their good nights they all went to sleep...except for Konata. She lay next to Kagami and was holding her in her arms, she knew that when the clock struck midnight that she would be gone as would Miyuki **

_''Kagami...please don't get mad,you deserve so much better and I promise that I'll be everything that you need when I return..Be strong for me, I'll find Tsukasa and I'll become a more responsible person and I'll take care of you and love you, I'll never hurt you again'' _thought Konata

**Konata looked at Kagami and saw her cute face sleeping away. She slowly and quietly slipped out of Kagami's hug and carefully slipped her letter under Kagami's pillow. Quietly Waking Miyuki up, they both quietly slipped some clothes on and packed what they needed like snacks, change of clothes, money and tents into two ruck sacks that Miyuki had purchased earlier that day. Konata went back over to Kagami,her eyes flooded with tears as she watched her lover sleep.**

''G...Goodbye Kagami, I promise to see you again'' said Konata before kissing Kagami on the forehead

''You ready'' whispered Miyuki

''Yeah'' weeped Konata ''Let's go''

**They both stood at the doorway and watched as everyone tossed and turned in their sleep.**

''See you all soon'' whispered Konata and Miyuki

**Miyuki and Konata were soon out on the dark street, ruck sacks on their backs they had a last look at the hotel before walking off in the hope of finding Tsukasa. Miyuki sent Tsukasa a message that she prayed that Tsukasa would read.**

_Tsukasa_

_I'm coming to find you_

_Please call me and tell me your safe...I need to hear your voice again _

_We all miss you and want you to come back _

_Hope you reply _

_Love Miyuki _

''Let's go find her'' said Miyuki

''Right behind you'' said Konata

''Last chance to change your mind'' said Miyuki

''Not a chance, I've already said my goodbyes, Let's do this'' said Konata

''Ok, let's go'' said Miyuki

**As they walked away, Minami stood at the window and watched them walk away. She thought about stopping them but decided against it.**

''Keep safe you two, I'll take care of Kagami and Yutaka...find Tsukasa and bring her safely home'' said Minami before going back to her bed

**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Announcement

This Is Not Chapter 23!

Akira- Luckyyyyyyyyyyy Channel! Hiya Luckies! This a special announcement about the story Lucky Star Summer Trip! I'm your navigator Akira Kogami

Minoru- Hello, I'm her assistant Minoru Shiraishi, how do you do

Akira- We've reached the end of Part 1 of the story, I can't believe we've come this far!

Minoru- It only seems like yesterday that Chapter 1 was published on this website...in Script font as well

Akira- He still hasn't changed that yet

Minoru- He dosen't need too, keep it as it was originally written, I say

Akira- …..Anyway, let's have a look back at some of M.J.W 2010's favourite Reviews he's received so far

**Zokusho **

**Chapter 1**

Sorry, but I have to say this: that is a script. Which is okay, if you are writing a script.

At least for me, that was tiresome to read. I myself would like to read a story, not a script. Maybe take some really good books and look how they describe what is going on and how the dialogue is written.

I suggest you rewrite that chapter. Yeah, I know it's not fun at all and you probably hate my guts now.

**Redline 57**

**Chapter 3**

Your writing has improved, this was a much better chapter than the last. Nice story, although Konata's comment to her dad was...well shocking but funny. Good job. I can't wait for more.

**Arch3rher0**

**Chapter 6**

oh god! Yutaka's gone off the deep end! aw man, I knew it, it's always the quiet sickly ones!

**Redline57**

**Chapter 9**

AW! I can't believe you ended the chapter there. Just as the really good part was gonna start, that's torture. Awesome story and another good chapter. I can't wait for more!

**Drake Nolsa**

**Chapter 10**

You darn sneaky person you... You're gonna make me cry... This just too sweet... This solves one Pairing for the time being.

Tsukasa and Miyuki, which of these two are you going to make them say the words to each other? I can definitely see Tsukasa finally letting them out. Please do that

**Drake Nolsa**

**Chapter 11**

Damn it, how dare you leave us hanging! It was getting really good! I still suggest you have Tsukasa finally let it out! As for the last bit, no doubt Minami has to say yes. You made it that way! I expect it to be good!

**kurai ren**

**Chapter 10**

this story is just sweeter than sugar!

I hope there would be more like this to come!

**Yaaga**

**Chapter 18**

Excellent chapter in an excellent story. I'm amazed it's your first, it's very well written, and flows nicely, it's also not mindless fluff as most stories are, not that I mind such stories. As well, don't feel bad when it ends, as they say "All great things must come to an end.", instead, focus on all the congratulations and thanks people will offer to you, as I offer them now on this chapter and its predecessors. I eagerly await the next chapter of your story, as I have since I started reading it.

**Kyle Justin**

**Chapter 20**

Good chapter. I really love Tsukasa and Miyuki's situation. It makes me a little anxious to find out what happens when one of them finally confesses.(or if they say it at the same time)

Kagami and Konata were as enjoyable as ever.

Is this based on a real amusement park?(never been to England,or any of Europe)

**FrozenOrb**

**Chapter 22**

I hate your cliffhangers NEED the conclusion for this little "Saga" ASAP I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS

**Wombat-Mel**

**Chapter 21**

OMG! No Tsukasa! Kagami was against it at first! But she cared for you thats why she did it!

**Akira**- OK! That's enough for now...

Minoru- What's the matter

Akira- Where are all my Reviews? I'm a star and I couldn't find one review about me!

Minoru- Well to be honest Akira, we only appeared in one chapter...

Akira- I don't care about that, if I appear for a second then I should receive hundreds of reviews!

Minoru- Actually we did get one

Akira- WHAT WE DID, SHOW ME!

M-Rated Writer

Chapter 3

Awsome chapter dude, but I do have a question. Not that I hate the idea, but why the Lucky Channle end it? Just curious.

Akira- That's it?

Minoru- I'm Afraid so

Akira- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Starts to destroy the set in the background)

Minoru- Ummm while Akira gets settled down, let's hear from M.J.W 2010 himself

M.J.W 2010- Your all probably wondering what is going on right now...well I've decided to take a break from writing starting from the 13th of September. But I feel that I've reached the perfect point in this story to stop for now. I am currently thinking of the storyline for part two of my story and I promise that the story will continue either at the end of October or the beginning of November of 2010. I know that one or two might be disappointed by my decision but I have college coming up in a few weeks and I'm applying for uni this year so I have a lot to do. I want to get back into the college routine before I continue this story and I feel that It will take at least a month to do so.

I would like to thank everyone who's ever read, reviewed or added it to you favourite story list. I am very grateful that you have enjoyed it so far and I will do my best to improve it in the second half. I hope that you can all be patient and that you will continue to read and review my story once it picks up again.

But I think I will give you a couple of hints of what to expect in the second part of my story.

(Warning, hints may change over time)

**Hint 1**

Tsukasa- Where...Where am I?

Bus Driver- Why, your in Scotland

Tsukasa-...Where?

**Hint 2**

Sojiro- Konata, there's a reason why you've never been to see your Mother's grave

Konata- Tell me, why!

Sojiro- Well the reason is...

**Hint 3**

Kagami- Yutaka Wake up! Please!

Minami- Kagami! What have you done!

Kagami- It was an accident, I swear!

**Hint 4**

Tsukasa- Please, don't hurt me! Ahhhh!

The pack of stray dogs growled at Tsukasa and licked their teeth for the feast.

**Hint 5**

Miyuki- It dosen't make any sense

Konata- What's wrong Miyuki?

Miyuki- Look at this painting...My father painted

Konata- Huh? It's... mom

**Hint 6**

Kagami- Konata...I love you, you don't need to change for me

Konata- Kagamin!

Kagami- Come here you big idiot!

**Hint 7**

Miyuki- Mother! Your back

Miyuki's Mother- Miyuki, we need to talk

**Hint 8**

Miyuki- Tsukasa! Let's talk about this

Tsukasa- There's nothing to talk about

Miyuki- Please, step away from the edge!

And that's all I'm showing you... what, you want me to tell you the entire story or sommat?

If you feel like mailing me with ideas or suggestions for the second part of my story then feel free, I will consider each one.

Until then, I'll be back soon

Keep it real

M.J.W 2010

Akira- I'm not finished yet!

Minoru- Get her out of here!

Akira- FUCK YOU!

Akira is arrested and escorted out by guards

Akira- You haven't heard the last of me, I swear it!

P.S When this chapter gets deleted, that means I'm working on the story again, so keep a eye on it lol but not until the end of October at least

This is not the end of Chapter 23, more like 22.5


	24. Slumbers of Hardship

**Authors Note**

**Hi there, M.J.W 2010 here. My little break is now over and I'm back to work on this story but since I have a little shoulder injury so I have to give it a chance to heal up so chapters will take longer to come out, sorry about that guys. I know that after all this time; I still have a lot to improve on. Quotation marks, Comas and such but you have to admit, I'm a lot better than when I started this story back in March (Read chapter 1 if you don't believe me) I will aim to take more time on the story and read it through until I am certain that it is good enough to put on the website, so it may take a little longer for a chapter to be published then it used to be. I hope that by the time this story has finished, I will have improved my skills and given you all something fantastic to read and enjoy. I'll admit, It can be difficult to juggle my stories and my college life at the same time but I've managed this far. I think we can all agree that we all have made mistakes with our stories before and it's very hard to go a chapter without doing something wrong that someone will not like, so for every mistake I have made so far, I apologize. I am only human and always try my best to produce the best stories that I can. I have learnt a lot since starting this story and I want to thank every single person who has read and reviewed my story up to this point. Special thanks go out to two critics who have given me some very helpful advice on how to improve and what to watch out for **

**Kyle Justin **

**ArmorBlade **

**So, with that said, let's start off Part Two of Lucky Star Summer Trip by going over what has happened up to this point. **

**Konata and co have all travelled over to the United Kingdom for a holiday. Konata, Yutaka and Tsukasa all were planning to confess their feelings for the ones they love. Konata won Kagami's heart and Yutaka and Minami are together but Tsukasa and Miyuki aren't quite there yet, despite them both wanting to tell the other how they feel. They've been to London, Leeds, The Lake District and Blackpool but disasters strikes as a plan thought up by Konata goes wrong and causes Tsukasa to run away an emotional wreck, fed up of always being treated as Kagami's baby sister and nothing else, she is determined to prove to everyone that she can take care of herself in a country where she barely understands the language or where anything is, Konata and Miyuki have secretly set gone after Tsukasa leaving Kagami, Minami and Yutaka behind in Blackpool. **

**Now then, it's time to begin the second half of the story. There is still so much to happen yet, I'm wondering though. If Part Two was much better then Part One then what do I do then? Go through all of Chapter 1 and make it better? Nah, I'd rather leave it the way it is and show how much I've improved, after all it's my first story. I'm through talking now, let's begin already with...**

**Lucky Star Summer Trip **

**Part Two**

**Chapter 24 ( or 23 lol)**

A week had now passed since Konata and Miyuki set off after Tsukasa, the happy little girl that no one could ever hate had ran away. She couldn't believe that her older sister, the one person she trusted above all others, had agreed to go along with a plan to put her and Miyuki together believing that she couldn't confess to Miyuki on her own. From enjoying lavish service and the sights of London and the Lake District, to struggling to even obtain any kind of food for herself. Tsukasa no longer had any money left to afford food or a place to stay. There was little choice but to wander around the small countryside towns and villages of the North West with nothing but her handbag and a Mobile. It would only take one call to make everything right. If she just called Miyuki or Kagami, then her nightmare would be over but every time that she came close to pressing the call button, she backed out of it and in her mind she told herself that if she did go back to her friends, she would only be going back to a life of being Kagami's sister, The girl who was used to standing in the cold background and nothing else.

_'They won't be missing me at all'_

Tsukasa sighed weakly as she stared at her phone and saw that the battery was about to die. Her stomach constantly growled in pain as it hadn't had a scrap of food for nearly four days. Her lips and tongue were dry and her eyes had bags, her once beautiful purple hair was now dry and brittle, her clothes had tears in them and her shoes had been ripped from all the walking, leaving her feet cold and worn. Turning down another back alley way she clasped the dirty blanket closer about herself as the only protection from the damp cold, the only one she could find going through dump bins.

'_I need to charge my phone up but where am I going to do that?'_ thought Tsukasa as she struggled to keep on her tired feet. Even if she didn't plan on calling them back, she'd still rather have it for an emergency. Maybe call her mother when everything had settled down...Another rough cough escaped her sore throat, something nasty that had developed from sleeping outside for so long, people passing by just assumed that she had ran away from home or was just another drug addict who would only ask them for money so she could buy more. A few people who passed by had looked at her from afar with worrying and sympathetic looks on their faces as they saw her, each wondering to themselves how such a young and beautiful girl had ended up on the streets, nearing death's door. It also didn't help that Tsukasa wasn't fantastic at speaking English; she only knew the basics and nothing else.

In other words, Tsukasa was completely helpless.

_'Time...to get some sleep' _Tsukasa coughed violently as she fell down to the floor. Feeling disgusted with herself, she managed to grab a bag full of rubbish for a pillow as it was better than the hard, cold and concrete floor. As she lay in the dark, damp and cold alley way, she looked up to the night sky and stared at the stars. The wind blew and whistled through the alley way sending a shiver up Tsukasa's spine, she wrapped the blanket as tightly as she could around her but it made no difference, she was still cold. The only thing that was keeping Tsukasa going was the thought of telling Miyuki her true feelings for her. The image of her being held in Miyuki's arms made a weak smile come across her.

'_Miyuki...'' _

'_If I can talk to anyone then it's my parents '' _thought Tsukasa as she covered her mouth with her free hand as she coughed once again, her lungs and ribs were sore and the aching pain made it uncomfortable for her to sleep on the cold floor.

Weakly holding her dying phone in her hand, Tsukasa weakly dialled her house number and after a violent cough, put the phone to her aching ear and waited for someone to answer the phone

''Tsukasa...please tell me that it's you!'' yelled the voice down the phone but as Tsukasa prepared to answer, she realised that it was Inori who was one of her older sisters that she was now speaking to and not her mother or father. Tsukasa was still unaware that her sister Kagami had already informed their parents about what had happened in Blackpool and had also failed to notice all of the missed calls left by her distraught and panicking parents.

''I...nori coughed Tsukasa ''Where's Mom and how did you know it was me?''

''We have caller ID now but more importantly Tsukasa, where are you!'' replied Inori ''Please tell me!''Inori was begging down the phone to Tsukasa, not that she could see this but she could hear sounds of her sister crying.

''I...I- Tsukasa was interrupted by another violent cough which was followed by a sneeze, her throat felt raw and each cough was very painful for her, it would feel like a blade of steel was come up her throat every time she tried to speak, making her voice weaker and weaker with a deep burning pain deep inside her.

''Everyone is worried sick about you'' moaned Inori ''we've called the police, the British embassy and Japanese embassy and Kagami''

''Kagami...I...-''

''Do you know where you are right now?'' asked Inori as she interrupted her sister before she could ask her a question about Kagami.

''I... don't know'' Tsukasa weakly replied ''I can't read the English signs so I don't know where I am'' Tsukasa sneezed again and struggled to hold the phone in her hand. She felt happiness inside her knowing that someone she deeply cared about was talking to her but the lack of food, sleep, warmth and the burning pain in her throat made it difficult to concentrate properly and listen to her sister's plea.

''Mom and Dad are irate with Kagami'' said Inori ''what happened between you two?''

Tsukasa couldn't respond to her sister this time, her throat had suddenly become too sore and made it difficult to to speak but she made a quiet groaning sound down her phone that would make anyone or anything worry about her safety.

''Tsukasa, are you safe?'' asked Inori ''Do you have any food with you Tsukasa?''

Trying to speak and answer to her panicking sister, Tsukasa tried to speak into her phone but could only make another but louder groaning voice from her sore throat, tears pouring out of her eyes from the pain she was feeling.

''Tsukasa...TSUKASA!'' yelled Inori ''Are you there?''

But before Tsukasa could respond to her sister's question, the call was suddenly cut off because her Tsukasa's credit had just run completely out. Looking at her phone and trying to call her house again, she was disappointed as nothing happened.

''Come back'' weakly said Tsukasa before grabbing her throat from the burning sensation she felt, dropping her phone onto the floor in a fit of pain and despair. Slowly crawling out of her trash made bed like a mouse emerging from a meal from a trash bin, she crawled along the floor to where her phone had went across too, relieved that the screen hadn't cracked. Lying back down she stared up into the night sky and watched the stars above her twinkle

_'Tomorrow will be better, It has to be' _Tsukasa repeatedly told herself as she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep but her coughs would keep on waking her up throughout the night just as they had done the previous couple of nights, She would eventually cry herself to sleep by regretting her decision to run away in the first place but on this night she one more reason to cry, her phone's battery had just ran out of power, she watched as the screen switched off on her. Her one chance to tell her friends where she was had now gone, now Tsukasa felt truly alone.

* * *

Miles away from Tsukasa and pretty much anyone else was a yellow tent that was nailed down into the wet grass of the field which was located next to a public footpath. Inside of this tent were two young girls who attended a High School which was located thousands of miles away from their current location. The blue haired Otaku Konata and the Pink haired and polite sweetheart Miyuki were both fast asleep inside their tent both breathing silently away next to each other. Over the last week they had both travelled up to fifty miles from the seaside town of Blackpool where they had left Kagami, Yutaka and Minami behind and where their lives had been changed forever. A plan that had gone horribly wrong had split twins apart and had possibly destroyed the relationship between Konata and Kagami.

''Miyuki are you awake?'' asked Konata as she shook her friend side to side as she lay in her red sleeping bag. The two travellers had taken to camping in fields at night time despite Miyuki being able to easily afford any hotel but Konata had always wondered why someone as rich as Miyuki wouldn't just stay in a hotel and why she would want to camp out in the middle of a muddy field every night. Rain was heavily falling down from the night sky and the constant noise was irritating to Konata as she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag as the wind was constantly blowing against the tent that was being held down by rope which was an annoyance to her as she occasionally had to retie the knot as the wind would blow it out of the ground as they slept. Miyuki had decided to purchase some sleeping bags and a tent before setting off after Tsukasa but after a week of doing of roughing the outdoors, Konata was starting to become worried about the wellbeing of Miyuki as she had never slept in a sleeping bag let alone a tent before. Not bringing any pyjamas with them, Konata had decided to wear some yellow shorts and a blue shirt while Miyuki was forced to do the same as she was wearing a white skirt and daisy coloured shirt but as she was used to wearing pyjamas she really struggled for the first few days.

''Konata, is it morning already?'' yawned Miyuki as she opened her eyes to see the blue haired Otaku on top of her, inches away from the other causing her to slightly blush.

''Not quite yet'' smiled Konata ''But I was wondering if we can have a little chat, if that's ok Miyuki''

''What's the matter Konata? I must admit that you appear to have not had much sleep'' said Miyuki in a concerned way as she looked into the strained and bloodshot emerald eyes of her friend. She said this to her friend because she too had not enjoyed much sleep. For the past few nights, she had listened as her Otaku friend would cry next to her but didn't say anything about it.

''Your right there'' giggled Konata ''But how can I possibly sleep when Tsukasa needs us to find her''

''We'll find her Konata'' assured Miyuki as she sat up and Konata went onto her knees as she was on top of Miyuki before she woke up. Miyuki didn't want Konata to feel guilty anymore; all she had done since setting off was beating herself up for ruining the holiday for everyone and possibly destroying her relationship with Kagami. Konata knew that the tsundere would leave her, she was on her last chance and after something like this she knew that it would be over between them. But Konata had decided to not think about what will happen the next time that she would come face to face with Kagami but she did struggle to fall asleep as the only thought that was on her mind most of the time was the crying face of her lover when she realized that Konata had gone.

''So why are we doing this Miyuki?'' Konata asked her in a whiny voice as she slammed herself down onto her own sleeping bag, spreading out her arms and legs in the process. The sleeping bags were the only things separating Konata and Miyuki from the grassy and wet surface that was outside. The field they were in on this night was next to a public footpath and as they had set up their tent earlier in the evening, Miyuki had been able to get directions for some walkers as she could easily speak the English language, much to Konata's amazement. Konata could speak the language because of all the Anime she had watched with English subs and voice over's but she wasn't as confident about it, making Miyuki the only person who could ask for directions. They now knew that they were near a place called the Yorkshire Dales and a town called Skipton was the closest town they were near.

''You know why, we're looking for Tsukasa and we're going to take her back to London and sort all of this out'' said Miyuki in shock as she couldn't believe that Konata would ask her this as it was her idea to look for Tsukasa in the first place.

''Not that silly'' laughed Konata as she hugged herself laughing ''I meant why are we staying in a tent when we both know you could easily afford any hotel?''

''Oh, I see what you're asking now'' said Miyuki as she sighed with relief. ''Well I think that it would be much easier to find Tsukasa if we do what she will be doing'' answered Miyuki

''What makes you think Tsukasa will be camping out in a field?'' asked Konata who was still unsure that this was the right course of action to take. ''It's not my first choice for a good sleep''

'_I can't tell Konata the truth, she'll get mad at me if she knew the truth' _worried Miyuki in her mind

''Well if my memory serves me correctly, she doesn't really know the English language that well, she gets very nervous around strangers and she doesn't have much money on her'' answered Miyuki but her own answer made her feel upset as the thought of the girl she loved in a terrible state made it all more important to find her as soon as possible.

''You don't think that Tsukasa could really be sleeping out on the streets do you?'' said Konata who had now stopped laughing and sounded deeply concerned that her little idea had possibly destroyed the lives of her friends but she knew that now wasn't the time to beat herself up about it.

''I don't even want to think of it Konata'' replied Miyuki ''It's too horrible to imagine something like that but we can't assume that she is in a five star hotel either now can we?''

The wind and the rain got louder as small drips fell from the top of the tent, landing in Miyuki's hair. Konata felt like laughing at the water dripping down Miyuki but she couldn't put the smile on her face or the laughter to accompany it. The image of the very fragile Tsukasa being out in the horrible weather, all alone and with no idea on her whereabouts made her wish that she could go back and stop herself from coming up with the idea that was responsible for Tsukasa leaving. No water dripped onto Konata from the tent but from her eyes, tears made their way onto the ground.

''I'm so sorry Miyuki'' cried Konata who proceeded to hug her friend and squeezing her tightly around the waist ''this is all my fault, If I had been so stupid then we would all still be together and you and Tsukasa may be a couple now''

''But Konata...''

''NO BUT'S!'' replied Konata as she let go of Miyuki and turned away from her friend, her hands around her legs.

''I've ruined everything as usual'' moaned Konata who wasn't looking at Miyuki but had closed her eyes and was facing the opposite direction. Miyuki didn't know what to say to tell Konata that she was wrong and that this wasn't the time to argue about it because she knew that the more they argued, the further that Tsukasa would get away from them.

Miyuki took a deep breath and sighed, went around Konata and knelt down in front of her, looking at the now weeping Otaku. She had wanted to blame Konata for making Tsukasa run away after she had got her out of jail, she had wanted to scream at her for doing that to the girl that she loved so dearly but couldn't find it in herself to do so. After nights of long thinking, she felt that Konata had never meant Tsukasa to run away and that her intentions were good but as the rain fell from the grey skies she returned Konata's earlier hug by wrapping her arms around her head and neck. Konata let out a gasp as she wasn't expecting Miyuki to hug her, more like she was expecting to receive a punch or something that would cause her pain as she felt that's what she deserved.

''No Konata it's not your fault'' whispered Miyuki into her ear ''I don't and will never blame you whatsoever for this''

An Owl could he heard hooting from a nearby oak tree as the rain had started to calm down and eventually turned into a small and light drizzle. The faint cries of baby lambs now surrounded the tent as Konata and Miyuki held each other in their arms, both crying ever softly.

''It's my fault for not having the courage to tell Tsukasa my true feelings myself'' said Miyuki as Konata clenched her tighter, her tiny hands digging into Miyuki's back. ''You were only trying to help me out by giving me confidence''

''But that didn't make Tsukasa run away did it?'' responded Konata ''It was because of me and only me, Tsukasa hates Kagami and she hates me as well because I interfered in your buisness''

''That's not true Konata, I know and you know as well that Tsukasa is incapable of hating anyone'' said Miyuki as she tried to force on a smile ''She didn't mean what she said to you or to Kagami, she was scared and upset after your plan went wrong''

''Then why did she run?'' asked Konata who was struggling to believe what Miyuki was saying to her. ''Well If she didn't really mean that she in fact hates Kagami and myself then why did she run away from us and why hasn't she called us once? She has Kagami's phone dosen't she?''

Miyuki thought about how she could respond to Konata's question but in truth she didn't know either. She had spent most nights laying in her sleeping bag wide awake asking herself that very question but could never come up with a good answer, she could only think of more negative and unwanted thoughts and doubts crept into Miyuki's mind.

1 Day after Tsukasa left

'_Does Tsukasa...hate me as well? Is it because I haven't found her yet'_

3 days

'_She hasn't texted or called me yet, I wish I could see her now and hold her in my arms and tell her... that I will always be by her side'_

6 Days

'_Why? Why couldn't I just say 'I love you' Three simple words and I was too afraid to say them to her, If I could just see her one more time and tell her that I love her, that's all I'm asking for'_

''Maybe we should we get moving?'' suggested Konata as she released Miyuki from her hug and went over to her bag and put on another shirt from her rucksack that Miyuki had purchased. Miyuki spotted a look in Konata's eyes that told her that her usual and confident was there again.

''Yes, we do need to get going'' replied Miyuki as she too put on a second shirt from her rucksack whilst removing the one she had slept in overnight. ''Won't you get to hot wearing two shirts?'' Miyuki politely asked Konata ''I know it has been raining but it is still summer and it isn't usually cold in Britain during this time of year.

''I'll be fine, besides it'll make my bag a little lighter for those steep hills'' replied Konata with a cheeky grin. Miyuki started to feel confident as well, a smile came across her face as she smiled at Konata and put on her shoes.

''I know that it hasn't been easy Konata'' said Miyuki as she could understand how Konata was feeling at the moment. Always having to wonder where Tsukasa could be heading when she has no idea where anything is in England. ''We have to wait for Tsukasa to call us''

''But don't you have that phone locater thingy on your phone?'' asked Konata as she pointed to Miyuki's own mobile phone. ''You told me about it before we came to Britain''

''Yes I do but I'm afraid that it went off recently so we don't know where Tsukasa is anymore'' sighed Miyuki as she knew that Tsukasa had either turned off her phone and forgot to turn it back on or more likely her phone had run out of battery and if that was so then it was very unlikely that they would ever find her.

''Well where was she last?'' asked Konata ''I think that It might be a good idea to head there before she has a chance to get away from us again''

Miyuki felt better knowing that Konata was determined to find Tsukasa. For a little while, she had begun to wonder whether they ever would find her and that they would have to return to London and somehow explain to Kagami that they have lost Tsukasa and they may never see her again but looking at the smile on Konata's face made her forget all about her worries and replaced them with hope.

''The last place that I saw Tsukasa at was near the market town of Skipton which is over in that direction'' answered Miyuki as she stood up and proceeded to step out of the tent and pointed north prior to their location, Konata quickly followed behind her and stretched her arms up into the sky as the last of the rain fell and the chirping of birds could be heard once again.

''Where's that?'' asked Konata ''and what a strange name to call a place''

''Well according to this map, I think we are about twenty miles away from it so I think it will take us at least one more day to get there'' said Miyuki as she unfolded out the map that she had purchased and pointed out where they were at the present time.

''Oh man, we've travelled all the way from Blackpool to this place and I don't know If I can do another twenty more miles'' moaned Konata ''I'm exhausted Miyuki'' Konata fell backwards onto the wet grass and lay there whilst groaning like a small child.

''I know that Konata but we are half way there so if we -''

''HALF WAY, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'' yelled Konata ''All of those hills and rivers we have gotten past and we still have it all to do again''

''It won't take so long this time Konata, I promise'' assured Miyuki

''And why won't it take us so long this time?'' asked Konata ''The last time I checked we were doing things the hard way and I don't see how we can get to this place when we don't know the quickest or right way there''

''Well I think I've spotted a way of transportation on here'' replied Miyuki as she pointed onto a map and showed Konata a mark that meant a train station was at that point. Miyuki was relieved that she was able a train station on the map, she was afraid that Konata was get down again if they didn't get to Skipton soon and if Tsukasa wasn't there then she had no idea what Konata would do, she imagined her saying that she was giving up and if that were to happen, would she give up as well and leave Tsukasa behind?

''Finally, we're making progress'' cheered Konata which made Miyuki forget her thoughts as she watched Konata jump up and down, causing some sheep that we're also in the field to run away from the two girls, Konata just giggled but did think that the lambs were cute.

''So how far is this Train station then?'' asked an excited Konata as she tried to look over Miyuki's shoulders and see the map but that was extremely difficult to do as Miyuki was much taller than her Otaku friend

''About ten miles away'' replied Miyuki as she kindly handed the map down to Konata. Konata immediately stopped jumping up and down and looked glum again as she saw that the Train station was indeed as far away as Miyuki had pointed out, they may have found a way of transportation but it was still a while away from them.

''If we set off now than we can get there by this afternoon'' said Miyuki who looked at Konata and wanted to cheer her up as she really didn't want Konata to sulk the entire way.

''Can't we set off a little later on?'' groaned Konata ''I'm still sleepy''

''We can't afford to waste time Konata'' replied Miyuki

''I know that your right Miyuki but can we eat something today please?'' asked Konata as she listened to a small groan from her gut, then put her hands on her stomach and sighed ''I'm starving man''

''I'm sorry about that Konata'' apologized Miyuki '' But I want to catch up with Tsukasa so badly that I can't focus on eating right now but we are making progress and I know that she isn't travelling as far everyday now''

''But Miyuki...'' said Konata

''Yes'' replied Miyuki ''what's the matter Konata?''

''We haven't eaten for four days and all we've drank is water from rivers'' groaned Konata

''I know but we're getting closer to Tsukasa, I can tell that she isn't so far away'' replied Miyuki ''She didn't move at all yesterday''

''Is that really a good thing though?'' asked Konata ''I mean I see that as a bad thing, not a good thing''

''I know what you mean, I haven't been able to sleep just thinking about it'' said Miyuki as she looked down to the grass and twiddled her toes in her soaked shoes that hadn't dried over night. Konata saw the expression of sadness on her face and couldn't help but feel guilty for it. Jumping to action, Konata put the tent down, rolled it up and placed it into her rucksack before she grabbed Miyuki's hand and after a smile and a friendly wink, they both headed out of the field and down the public footpath in the direction of the train station that would hopefully take them to the one that they were desperate to find before it was too late, they wanted and needed to find Tsukasa.

'_I hope she knows that I'm in this until we find Tsukasa, I won't stop looking for her... even if it takes the rest of my life'_ thought Konata as she looked at a yawning Miyuki who was still clearly tired. Bags under her bloodshot eyes said to Konata that it wouldn't be much longer until Miyuki can't go on.

''Tsukasa...'' said Miyuki in a light voice as she finished yawning and stared into the valleys and hills ahead of them.

''Let's walk for a little while and head for that small town over there'' suggested Konata as she pointed towards what appeared to be a set of houses which meant a village or town was nearby which meant food and water would be for sale there.

''I don't need a break Konata'' replied Miyuki ''I need to find Tsukasa as quickly as possible''

''No Miyuki'' replied Konata in a caring voice ''you need rests and food to eat''

''But every second I waste eating, she gets away and I-''

''JUST STOP'' yelled Konata as she ran in front of Miyuki and spread her arms out, preventing Miyuki form getting around her.

''What are you doing?'' asked Miyuki ''Your holding us up''

''I'm stopping you from eventually collapsing from starvation'' answered Konata ''you've barely had any sleep or anything to eat for days''

''That's not important right now Konata'' moaned Miyuki ''we can eat something after we find Tsukasa''

''You can't keep going on without reenergizing yourself with something to eat'' said Konata ''If you don't then you'll slow us down''

''Your moaning is slowing us down!'' answered back Miyuki before covering her mouth with her hands and blushing after her sudden outburst

''I...I'm so sorry Konata'' apologized Miyuki ''I...I didn't mean to snap at you I...''

''Miyuki'' said Konata kindly as she put her arms down ''Having a little break to have something to eat won't hurt us or Tsukasa and if we buy a few things then we can eat and drink while we walk''

''I...I know but listen Konata, I haven't been entirely truthful to you about something'' sighed Miyuki as she turned to her side and blushed slightly.

''What's the matter?'' asked Konata ''you can tell me, I promise that I won't get mad''

'_She'll just yell at me if I tell her the truth but I'm a terrible liar'_

''Well, the real reason...we aren't staying in any hotels and in a tent is...is I left my credit cards behind with Minami'' lied Miyuki

Konata at first was taken by surprise but was quick to understand her reasons for doing so.

''It was the only way that Minami would let me go'' explained Miyuki ''She thought that it might be the only way to stop Kagami from coming after us''

''By leaving your cards with Minami, I'm afraid I don't understand?''

''Ok...that was a lie'' said Miyuki ''I'm a little tired''

'_She saw right through me' _panicked Miyuki

''Miyuki, whatever it is then just tell me'' said Konata

''You'll laugh at me though'' replied Miyuki ''It's embarrassing''

''Miyuki'' said Konata in a stern voice ''Tell me''

''The truth is that I lost them'' said Miyuki ''I lost my credit cards days ago''

''You...lost your credit cards?'' said Konata ''But how?''

''I don't know, I had them in my handbag the other day but can't remember what I did with them after that'' sighed Miyuki

''Well have you cancelled it?'' asked Konata with deep concern

''Not yet...'' responded Miyuki ''I don't think I should''

''But why?'' asked Konata ''anyone could be spending your money by now''

''I...I think I may of given them to Tsukasa just before she ran away'' answered Miyuki ''they could be in her bag''

''Oh...'' said Konata ''you mean at the theme park?''

''Yes'' answered Miyuki

''Another thing that's my fault'' sighed Konata before she kicked some rocks on the ground in an annoyed way.

''But if they were then Tsukasa wouldn't be moving between towns so much'' explained Miyuki ''unless she doesn't know that they're there''

''You could have told me before'' said Konata

''I'm sorry Konata, I didn't want to make you mad'' said Miyuki

''It's ok Miyuki'' said Konata ''Accidents happen''

''I also haven't told you that we're running out of money'' said Miyuki in an upset voice ''we might not have enough for a train ticket''

''M...Miyuki...'' said a shocked and taken back Konata

''I thought we could get by but I was wrong. If we don't find Tsukasa soon, then I don't know what will happen to us'' said a sad Miyuki

Miyuki got around a stunned Konata and slowly walked away down the hillside, leaving Konata stood there, her mouth wide open with the tent in her bag and over her shoulder. A look of worry came onto her face as she watched Miyuki get further away from her.

''So that's why you've been so worked up on chasing after Tsukasa without any food, you were trying to save money for the both of us'' said Konata to herself

''WAIT UP MIYUKI!'' yelled Konata as she ran after Miyuki down the hill and towards the valley where the town they spotted was and further away then that was the train station.

Far away from Konata and Miyuki was the small town of Skipton and it is there where the next chapter of this story takes place and it is here where everything will change and life changing decisions will be made.

End of Chapter 23...or 24

**Author Note**

**I'll admit that Comas are my enemy and I will work on that problem but first I need my shoulder to heal up so bare with me guys. I'm glad to be back and I can't to finish off this story now that I know the storyline all the way to the last chapter. **

**Also the phone locater thingy on Miyuki's phone, I have no idea if you can get them or not but it's a story so you can in here lol. **

**It's nice to be back and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Until next time**


	25. Some Choices Seem Easy

Chapter 25

''K...Konata...how could you'' sobbed a heartbroken Kagami as she lay on bed, staring up at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity but had only been one entire week. Outside of her room was Minami and Yutaka who were both concerned with Kagami's well being. The morning after Konata and Miyuki had gone after Tsukasa, Yutaka was afraid that Kagami might take her anger and frustrations out on them but much to their surprise, Kagami didn't say a word as Minami told her that Konata was gone. They returned to the mansion in London but Kagami immediately went to her bedroom and one week later had still not left once or said a single word.

''We have to do something'' said a worried Yutaka ''No one should lay on their bed for this long''

''Has she eaten anything?'' asked Minami ''anything at all?''

''Not a lot, I offer her food all the time but she just turns away from me'' sighed Yutaka

''Maybe I should try talking to her'' said Minami ''Let her know that we're here for her''

''You can try but I don't see that working'' said Yutaka in disappointment

''But why not Yutaka?'' asked Minami

''I've been trying for days, I think she just wants to be alone for a while'' explained Yutaka

''It's been a week though!'' replied Minami ''I have to try and get her to come out of the room''

''Alright, I'll be out here then'' said Yutaka ''I love you Minami''

''I...I love you too Yutaka'' replied Minami before kissing her lover on the cheek, causing Yutaka to turn red as she closed her eyes and squealed. With a deep breath, Minami slowly opened the bedroom door and stepped inside the darkened room.

''Kagami...'' whispered Minami

Minami didn't hear a response from her, she walked over to the bed which was surrounded by tissues on the floor. Kagami's eyes were red as if they had been severely rubbed and it was obvious that she had been crying throughout the night.

''Kagami, you can't go on like this'' said Minami as she sat down on the bed

Kagami still didn't say a word; she was facing the wall which was on the opposite side to Minami. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone, she thought why should she bother caring for anyone, her sister hated her and her lover had abandoned her. It was like Kagami had given up on the world and as far as she could tell; the world had given up on her.

''Please say something!'' begged Minami ''I can't stand this''

''...''

''I know your hurt Kagami but we have no idea where Tsukasa is, remember?'' asked Minami ''Konata and Miyuki have vanished, the last thing we need now is for you to have a meltdown

Minami was suddenly shocked as she was taken by surprise as Kagami shot up, a determined look in her eye as she stared into Minami's

''Well you don't have to worry about that anymore'' said Kagami ''I've made a decision''

''What do you mean by that Kagami?'' Asked Minami ''what decision?''

''This one, me and Konata are over!'' said Kagami before she got up and walked out of the room without saying another word, she went down the corridor and walked past Yutaka who was just as surprised as Minami was.

''What happened?'' asked Yutaka as Minami came up to her with a devastated look on her face

''I...I think I may have made things worse'' sighed Minami with a tear in her eye

Kagami eventually found a quiet room and sat down at a table, she wanted to cry but couldn't produce any tears, the only thought running through her head was Konata smiling, the cat like grin on her face but Kagami just felt sick to her stomach as that thought ran through.

''You...You Bitch!'' muttered Kagami ''I never want to speak to her again''

* * *

Konata san!'' yelled Miyuki ''I've spotted the town of Skipton, it's down there'' Miyuki was jumping up and down in excitement.

Miyuki and Konata had spent the past four days making their way across the North West of England. Camping in fields and eating packed food such as Cheese and Chive flavoured Pringles and pre made sandwiches but every couple of days; they would be able to buy a takeaway meal whenever they passed through a big town. As Miyuki stood upon the slope that was located on the outskirts of the British market town, the blue haired Otaku slowly stuck her head out of the tent and rubbed her eyes before letting out a long and whiny yawn.

''Stop being so noisy Miyuki san'' groaned Konata ''I still have a headache from that fall I had yesterday''

''I did try to warn you about that hill Konata'' sighed Miyuki ''you shouldn't of rolled down it''

''It was an accident'' groaned Konata ''I never saw that rock sticking out of the ground''

Miyuki turned around and spotted the red lump on Konata's forehead, the look of suffering that appeared across Konata's tired face told her that she was in agony and had been through the entire night. Miyuki could remember tossing and turning in her sleep as Konata groaned and swear throughout the night. Never before had Miyuki ever heard her friend use such foul language before and was starting to feel like her friend was slowly beginning to lose hope in finding Tsukasa.

''I think we should head into the town now and start searching for her'' suggested Miyuki

''Can't we go later Miyuki san'' moaned Konata ''I have a major headache''

''I've already told you Konata, we can't keep wasting any more time'' replied Miyuki

''You said she was in that town didn't you?'' asked Konata

''Yes, I did say that'' replied Miyuki

''And is she still there now?'' asked Konata

''According to my phone, she is'' said Miyuki ''Kagami's phone still has a signal that is located about two miles from us at this moment''

''Then what's the rush exactly?'' groaned Konata as she rubbed the red bump on her head ''It's not like she's going anywhere now is it?''

''Don't say that Konata'' said Miyuki who was slightly annoyed with the way that Konata was behaving lately ''we're so close to finding her now, so we can't let her get away''

''Miyuki, have you actually thought about how you're going to convince Tsukasa to even speak to us, let alone come back with us?'' Konata asked

''She'll come back with us, she has to'' replied Miyuki ''She'll realise that she misses her friends and we'll be able to put everything behind us, I just know it''

''I don't think it'll be as easy as you make it seem'' disagreed Konata ''She said that she hated Kagami and myself''

''She was upset, she's had weeks to calm down now'' replied Miyuki

''Miyuki, I just don't want you to get your hopes up if we don't find her'' said Konata as she stepped out of the tent, still rubbing her red and sore bump

Miyuki understood what Konata was saying to her but she was getting a bit angry with her lack of commitment to what they were both trying to do.

'_Is...Is Konata possibly holding me back?' _Wondered Miyuki

''Miyuki, Miyuki...can you hear what I'm saying to you?'' asked Konata ''I don't want you to get upset''

''That's exactly why we need to get going now!'' snapped Miyuki. Konata stood back, a little surprised that Miyuki of all people would suddenly snap at her like that. Miyuki's hands were clenched in a fist and the thought of hitting something or someone was running through Miyuki's mind.

''I'm...I'm sorry Konata, I don't know where that came from'' said Miyuki in a shocked and upset voice. It had been the first time in her life that she had ever lost her temper with anyone before.

''It's ok Miyuki'' responded Konata ''we're both just tired, that's all''

''I'm not tired, I'm just concerned about Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''I am too'' said Konata

''Then why don't you show it a little more'' said Miyuki in an annoyed tone of voice ''All you've been doing the past few days is whine and complain about not finding her, well I've told you time and time again Konata, we need to stick together but the way things are going, I feel that I'm going to snap''

''You...snap?'' said Konata slowly ''No way, you're the nicest person that I know and you'd never lose your cool, you just don't have what it takes to do so''

''Konata, I don't need this now'' said Miyuki ''Can we just get going into Skipton please?''

''Sure, I want some breakfast anyway'' yawned Konata as she stretched her arms into the sky

''Well get something from the bag'' said Miyuki

''Oh...I was going to tell you but I finished off the bag last night'' giggled Konata

''What do you mean?'' asked a curious but annoyed Miyuki

''I ate the last piece of food that we had yesterday'' replied Konata ''I will say this, British people know how to make good sweets'' smiled Konata in satisfaction as she rubbed her belly

''You didn't leave any for me?'' asked Miyuki as her fists clenched tighter the more Konata spoke. ''I was saving that last vanilla slice for later'' she said in disbelief

''Sorry, we can buy some more food in town can't we?'' asked Konata

''All you ever seem to ask now is questions!'' snapped Miyuki again ''Where's the food Miyuki? Are we there yet Miyuki? Can I have your Pringles Miyuki? Do you think we're wasting our time Miyuki!'' yelled Miyuki

''Miyuki, calm down'' replied a worried Konata ''Take a deep breath''

''No I will not calm!'' yelled Miyuki as she swiftly turned to face the Otaku ''All you ever do is complain Konata and I've just had about enough''

''Miyuki, I'm sorry'' said Konata in a soft voice ''I wouldn't have eaten it if I had known''

''It's not just that Konata, I think that your only here because you think it will save your relationship with Kagami'' replied an angry Miyuki ''you couldn't give a dam about Tsukasa do you!''

''That's not true, I want to find her just as badly as you do Miyuki'' replied a desperate Konata ''you need to lie down Miyuki, you're tired and don't know what you're saying!''

''I can't, don't you understand anything!'' said Miyuki ''I need Tsukasa, can't you see that!''

Miyuki fell down onto her knees and cried into her hands, her whole body shook as a week of searching and worrying about everyone and everything had become too much for her to hold in anymore. Konata looked on and nearly let some tears loose but was able to keep it together as she told herself that it would do no good if they both start to cry.

''What you need is some sleep Miyuki san, I'll go into the town and look for her'' offered Konata

''No, I can't just sit here and wonder what will happen'' argued Miyuki as she continued to cry

''Miyuki, I'm telling you to stay here and get some rest'' said Konata in a stern voice ''I'll go and have a look and I'll ring you if something happens''

''I don't know about this Konata'' said Miyuki as she slowly began to calm down and wipe a few tears ''How do I know you're not just not trying to slack off and be lazy''

''How can you say that'' replied Konata in an annoyed voice as she placed both of her hands on her hips in disgust. Konata was starting to get annoyed with everyone for accusing her of laziness. She would admit that she may not be the straight A student of the group but it wasn't like she didn't ever try to help her friends or care about them.

''I promise Miyuki, I won't slack off'' said Konata in an honest tone of voice ''I will look all day for Tsukasa and the minute I find her, I'll call you''

Miyuki slowly stood up and wiped herself off, her tights were covered in dirt and her legs ached from the long and treacherous miles. She looked at Konata and was thinking up a reason for her to come along but as she thought about it, she felt her body tell her that maybe a break was actually a good and smart idea, well a small one at least.

''Four hours'' muttered Miyuki

''Huh...what do you mean Miyuki?'' asked a confused Konata

''I'll give you four hours before I come down into Skipton'' said Miyuki ''I'll have a small nap before I come down but Konata, I hope you keep your word and look for her''

''Of course I will Miyuki san'' smiled Konata ''and I'll get some food for us as well''

''With what money Konata, We have no money left to buy food or water'' said Miyuki in an annoyed voice

''Nothing at all?'' said Konata as if reality had just slapped her in the face. The thought of having no money or food made things look slightly worrying; especially with them being on the other side of the world, so far away from their families.

''I did warn you to slow down with the eating'' sighed Miyuki as she put her hands into her pockets and dug out one of her mobile phone ''Take this with you''

''Wait you have more than one phone'' said Konata in surprise even though she knew that Miyuki was much richer than anyone else that she knew.

''Well, you just never know'' replied Miyuki ''you'll be able to locate Tsukasa with that phone''

''I see, well I guess I had better get going into the town then'' smiled Konata ''But first, I need to tie my hair into a ponytail''

''Whatever for?'' asked Miyuki

''I like my hair in a ponytail'' smiled Konata ''I may have it like this all the time''

Miyuki put on a small smile but still felt that this idea of Konata's would not work for some reason, in her mind all she could think of was finding Tsukasa herself and confessing her love to her and having everything work out. So many chances had come and gone over the past few weeks and Miyuki wasn't prepared to let another pass by her.

''Good luck Konata'' said Miyuki ''Do your best and try to not get lost down there''

''You know me Miyuki'' smiled Konata ''I may need you to save me'' Konata giggled which caused Miyuki to forget all about feeling angry. _'Konata...' _thought Miyuki

''I'll see you soon'' waved Konata as she turned around and set off down the pathway that led down the hill that would take her into the town of Skipton and hopefully, lead her to Tsukasa.

* * *

'_Is...Is it morning...or the evening?' _thought a weakened and sleep deprived Tsukasa as she sat up on the park bench that she had eventually given into and had tried to sleep on the previous night. Her back and neck were stiff and her body was freezing cold from the never ceasing winds, the blanket that Tsukasa had found had failed to keep her warm throughout the night as goose bumps were all down her arms.

'_I guess I survived another night'_ Tsukasa thought to herself. Her short but messy purple hair was all over the place as her yellow bow was long gone as she had lost it sometime ago, she felt sad deep down as she was given the bow by her father for Christmas many years back. Tsukasa placed her feet on the floor but the cold shiver that ran up her made her feet jump back onto the bench, she looked down to notice her torn shoes were no longer where she had left them the night before, a sigh came out of her dry mouth as she wondered how much worse things could possibly get for her.

The park was beginning to fill up with the usual people who enjoy a good morning walk with their dogs and the noise of feet crunching the loose rocks on the stone path way hurt Tsukasa's ears and a headache quickly followed. Feeling no real reason to leave the bench, Tsukasa laid back down on the bench but was surprised to find as she looked up that she was now on the lap of a bearded man who was taken by surprise that a girl had suddenly appeared on his lap. Before the man had a chance to ask what was going on, Tsukasa had already jumped from his lap and ran as fast as she could up the grassy slope that was next to the path way, she could only think of getting away from all the staring eyes of whoever she passed. The thought of being called a drugie by parents who would pass by with their children or being laughed at by a gang of chav's for no reason whatsoever was to unbearable for her, it made her think that she wasn't safe wherever she decided to go, the same would happen to her because she had no chance of defending herself due to her not so good English skills. As she reached the top of the hillside, Tsukasa began to panic and pace up and down, the next decision that she would make would have to be a crucial one as she knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, she was unable to get herself any food anymore, she would keep getting spotted and as for water, her stomach always felt much worse after she would try to drink from a canal or river.

'_This is it, I'll never see Japan again, and I'm going to die in a foreign land' _thought Tsukasa as her legs felt like they would give way any second. With one last deep breath, Tsukasa turned to face the park and could see the sun in the sky, she remembered seeing the sun the day that she set off to England from Japan and how nervous she had felt about spending a month away with her crush Miyuki but now felt like that would only ever be a dream and never a reality as she assumed that it was unlikely that she would ever see her beloved Miyuki ever again. She quickly gulped before inhaling a massive breath.

'_As long as I say it, even if she never hears it' _thought Tsukasa

''I LOVE YOU MIYUKI!'' yelled Tsukasa as loudly as she could before she collapsed onto the ground, the thought of dying suddenly didn't feel so scary anymore but as she felt her eyes getting heavier and darker, a shadow appeared over her and the last thing that Tsukasa saw was a hand reaching out to grab her.

''Who are you?''

End of Chapter 25

**Authors Note**

**First off, I have been so busy since October with resting my shoulder and getting ready for the musical which I've just finished performing at college, Four months of work finally over. I'm sorry that I've had to hold this story back for so long but I should be back on course now.**

**We Will Rock You was awesome and I was so proud that I took part in it, and now I'm focusing on getting into University, I hope that you all wish me luck lol not forcing you to or anything hehe **


	26. Captured Dreamer

Chapter 26

''Where...where am I?'' said a confused Tsukasa as she slowly opened her eyes to quickly discover that she was no longer led on a bench or in any kind of park. There was a cover over her and a pillow under her head. She sat up to discover herself inside someone's bedroom, she could see posters all over the place, mostly of girls in their underwear and a couple of football ones as well.

'_This must be a boy's bedroom' _Tsukasa thought to herself ''It has to be''

As she looked around, she could hear music playing in the background and she recognized the lyrics but couldn't remember where she had heard them before.

''_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?''_

''_Caught in a landslide''_

''_No escape from reality''_

''_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see''_

She listened for a while and lay back down on the bed, listening to the song as best as she could.

''_So you think you can stomp me and spit in my eye?''_

''_So you think you can love me and leave to die!''_

''_Oh baby, can't do this to me baby''_

''_Just got to get out''_

''_Just got to get right out of here!'' _

As the song finished, Tsukasa heard the bedroom door open, she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep, the thought that she had been kidnapped ran through her mind. Who was this person and what did they want with her, she was a poor and lost foreigner who couldn't speak the language.

'_I s this the end for me?' _panicked Tsukasa as she squinted her eyes as tight as she could, hoping that whoever it was would just go away so she could sneak away quietly. But the footsteps got closer to her and before she knew it, the person was right by her stood over her laying and pretending to be asleep body.

'_Please...go away' _panicked Tsukasa in her mind as the familiar feeling of a shiver running up her spine occurred, it made her feel uncomfortable and frightened as she thought about what this boy was planning in his sick and twisted head, he'd already kidnapped her but what was his next plan?

'_Maybe I should surprise him or something...yeah, I could jump up and scare him, then I can run out of this place and go home...I need my friend. Ok, on the count of three, I just hope it works...1...2...3!' _

Tsukasa's eyes shot open quickly and full of fright but without any hesitation, she sat up and turned her head to the boy standing there before she yelled out loud as loud as she could but as her yell got quieter, she realised that it wasn't doing anything, the boy didn't move a muscle. Tsukasa tried again but still nothing, starting to feel tired she resorted to yelling for help before realising very quickly that she didn't know how to say help in English.

''Leave me alone!'' Tsukasa blurted out as she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. ''I've done nothing to you, I don't deserve to be kidnapped, I just want to go home and be with my family''

'_What am I thinking; he won't be able to understand a word that I'm saying to him, no one here does' _moaned Tsukasa.

Tsukasa went to her last resort, which her mind was using any means necessary to survive. Closing her eyes and clenching a fist, Tsukasa swung out at the boy, her fist hitting him in the chin as she hears him fall to the ground. Now was her chance to escape but her legs refused to move, she had assaulted someone for the first time in her life and she immediately regretted it. She didn't open her eyes to see how the boy was but she could imagine that he would be angry with her, if he wasn't when he kidnapped her.

Tsukasa curled back onto the bed thought about her family and friends back home that would be distraught over her disappearance. Her mother and father, her other two sisters, her grandmother, uncles and aunts, all worried and wondering if they'll ever see Tsukasa again back home, safe and sound. The thought of herself being surrounded by her loved ones brought a small sense of warmth to Tsukasa, it was the first time in weeks that she had felt truly happy.

'_I'd even be happy to see...Kagami right now' _Tsukasa admitted to herself _'I'm mad at her but I miss her more'_

Tsukasa then imagined herself surrounded by roses; she stood in a field full of the things. It was a bright and sunny day, which made Tsukasa smile. As she looked around, Tsukasa spotted a pink haired girl stood a bit in front of her, sniffing roses and giggling.

''M...Miyuki?'' whispered Tsukasa ''But how can this be, I'm dead''

''Tsukasa'' waved Miyuki as she turned around and spotted her ''I've been looking all over for you, I was so worried about your well being''

''You...you were?'' said Tsukasa ''But I'm dead, aren't you mad at me for running away?''

''You're not dead, this is your imagination, I'm just glad you're safe'' smiled Miyuki ''Now come here and hug me silly''

''I was so scared Miyuki!'' said Tsukasa as she lost control and ran into Miyuki's welcoming arms ''I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this''

''It's ok Tsukasa, it's over now'' replied Miyuki ''we can go back to the others''

''No...We can't, not just yet'' sobbed Tsukasa ''Not until I've said what I have to say''

''What's wrong Tsukasa?'' asked Miyuki ''you know you can tell me anything''

''I don't know how to say this Miyuki san but for a long while now...I've had some feelings towards you'' admitted Tsukasa as she spoke from her heart ''you're so beautiful and kind, I can't imagine my life without you...I love you Miyuki''

Tsukasa opened her teary eyes and looked up to see Miyuki smiling down at her and that made Tsukasa feel safe.

''I love you too Tsukasa, I always have'' said Miyuki softly and honestly

''Always be with me'' said Tsukasa as she pulled Miyuki in and kissed her lips. The kiss felt like it would never end for either of them, tears poured down both girls' faces as rose petals shot passed them and danced in the wind.

''I'll always be with you Tsukasa san, your my world'' giggled Miyuki

As Tsukasa was about to respond, all the roses started to vanish from around her and as she was about to ask Miyuki what was going on, her true love turned into rose petals before her very eyes and danced in the air.

''Come back, please!'' begged Tsukasa as she jump up and down to grab the petals but it was no use, she fell to the floor.

''Don't go'' Tsukasa muttered. Grabbing the fallen petals, Tsukasa hugged them tight as if it was the real Miyuki.

''Tsukasa...find your way to me'' said Miyuki's voice in the sky''

''How...how do I find you'' begged Tsukasa

''Follow your heart'' was all that Tsukasa heard before another voice interrupted her but this voice was much deeper then Miyuki's.

''Umm excuse me...I don't mean to be rude but could you please stop crying, you're getting my shirt all wet''

Tsukasa opened her eyes and saw that she was not hugging Miyuki or Rose petals but was in fact hugging the boy that she had punched. He had short brown hair and was a bit taller than Tsukasa was, he was about Miyuki's height. She quickly came too and realised that it had all really been a dream.

''W...what are you going to do with me?'' asked Tsukasa but quickly remembered that she couldn't speak English.

''Hang on a second'' said the boy ''I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're asking me'' said the boy in fluent Japanese

''You...you can understand me!'' said a surprised Tsukasa who stared into the eyes of the smiling boy and felt unsure of what would happen to her next.

End of Chapter 26

**Authors Note**

Today marks the one year anniversary of this story being released. I'm so happy with how it's turned out and would like to thank everyone whose ever read, reviewed or done both. I'm proud of what I've done and hope that you'll all still read and review my stories

Thank you all

M.J.W 2011


	27. Breaking Barriers

Chapter 27

''This town is kind of small if you ask me'' said Konata ''But I'm still getting myself lost here'' Konata sat down on a bench and crossed her legs in a huff as there had been no sign of Tsukasa anywhere, no purple haired girl wandering around looking lost or scared at all. The market square which she was sat in was busy with shoppers and tourists, no one had a clue that a Japanese girl who couldn't speak a word of English was missing and why would they.

''And yet...I have the strangest feeling that I've been here before'' said Konata ''I've seen this place...in my dreams, I'm certain of it...but I've never been here, have I?''

Konata looked at her watch and saw that it was four in the afternoon and she hadn't found Tsukasa, Miyuki would be on her way down into the town right now.

''I guess I'd best call her and choose somewhere to meet up...'' said Konata as she got out her phone and dialled Miyuki's number in. The phone rang for a few seconds before she heard the soothing and sweet voice of Miyuki in her ear.

''_Konata, what's going on?'' asked Miyuki_

''_I can't find her anywhere in this town, I've tried all the parks and stores but there's no sign of her'' said a concerned Konata_

''_I know Konata...her phone signal's not in the town anymore, I just checked and it's moved quite a distance''_

''_How far are we talking about?'' asked Konata _

''_I'm not sure but I'm on my way down now...where are we meeting?'' asked Miyuki_

''_Well I'm stood outside a big church, meet me near the church next to the very busy road'' said Konata ''I can't understand the sign but it's in blue'' _

''_I'll look out for you Konata, don't go wandering off though or I might never find you'' said Miyuki _

''_I know, I'll stay right here...being bored'' moaned Konata ''It sucks when you can't talk to anyone'' _

''_I know, I shouldn't be long Konata'' said Miyuki ''I miss your company to be honest''_

''_See you soon'' giggled Konata ''I miss your boobs' 'said Konata jokingly_

Konata heard that Miyuki had hung up after Konata's little joke but didn't make anything of it, it was Miyuki after all.

Just as Konata was about to put her phone away, it vibrated and her dad's name appeared on the screen.

''Oh, Dad's finally calling me'' sniggered Konata ''It only took him a couple of weeks to do so''

* * *

''You...you can understand me!'' said a surprised Tsukasa who stared into the eyes of the smiling boy and felt unsure of what would happen to her next.

''Yeah, I can speak Japanese'' replied the boy who sounded a little embarrassed that he could ''I'm...I'm not a nerd or anything...''

''Oh no, I wasn't thinking that, I swear. Then if you can understand me, could you please let me go!'' begged Tsukasa as she got down onto her knees ''I won't say a word about this to anyone, I promise''

''What are you talking about?'' he asked confused

''You've kidnapped me...haven't you?'' asked Tsukasa

''NO! Why the hell would I kidnap you, your free to leave anytime'' said the boy in an insulted tone of voice ''you passed out and I couldn't just leave you there by yourself...so I brought you back here and gave you a bed to rest in. Here are some new clothes to wear and I also recharged your phone...yeah I looked in your bag, sorry''

''My...my phone's recharged now?'' said Tsukasa as if she couldn't believe it ''But...how?''

''Yeah, I have one of those plugs that works in foreign countries so I just plugged your plug into that'' the boy replied

''T...thank you, so I'm free to go'' asked Tsukasa

''Of course but I don't think you should really...not in your state'' replied the boy with uncertainty

''But, Why not?'' replied Tsukasa

''Well, no one can understand a word you say except for me, you look exhausted and should rest and I'd be worried sick if I just let you wander off when you haven't a clue how to get back where you came from, do you?'' asked the boy

It didn't take long for Tsukasa to agree with what the boy was saying to her, it made sense to stay with someone who could offer her shelter but she felt awkward accepting help from a complete stranger.

''Ummm I just realised that I don't even know your name or anything like where am I or why did you bring me here?'' asked Tsukasa

''Oh, how rude of me...my name's Daniel and you're in Scotland'' answered Daniel

''I'm...in Scotland'' said a shocked Tsukasa even know she didn't know where Scotland was

''Like heck, I'm only pulling your leg there'' laughed Daniel ''you're still in England, don't worry''

Tsukasa sighed with relief; she had begun to think that she had been kidnapped again. She looked at Daniel and saw that he had short brown hair and blue Eyes, his eyes looked exactly like her sister's ones.

''Don't do that...I'll always believe you'' said Tsukasa

''Sorry about that...seriously you're in England'' apologized Daniel

''So...why did you help me out?'' asked Tsukasa

''I couldn't leave you out in the cold by yourself could I'' said Daniel in a friendly voice. Tsukasa was relieved that she had somehow bumped into someone who was willing to help her and could speak Japanese.

''When did you learn to speak Japanese?'' asked Tsukasa who felt a little more comfortable now knowing that she was safe.

''Oh, I taught myself a long time ago'' admitted Daniel ''I got language books and went to classes as well...took me ages''

''Wow...well your really good at it'' smiled Tsukasa which caused Daniel to blush a little

''So what about you then, you got a name?'' asked Daniel ''or do I call you purple top?''

''Oh, I'm sorry about that'' giggled Tsukasa ''It's Tsukasa...Tsukasa Hiiragi...purple top?''

'_Wait...why did I tell him that, I shouldn't so quickly but I have a gut feeling that it's ok to trust Daniel though...but why?' _thought Tsukasa

''I don't understand Tsukasa, what were you doing in the park all by yourself?'' asked Daniel ''It's not an everyday occurrence for me to see a girl collapse so dramatically like that...it was quite the feat''

''Ummm I...I don't really want to talk about it'' muttered Tsukasa ''It's something I don't feel comfortable talking about, I'm sorry''

''It's ok Tsukasa, It's none of my business really'' admitted Daniel ''Forget I asked...do you want anything to eat?''

''YES PLEASE!'' Tsukasa unexpectedly yelled out. She didn't mean to yell but it had been days since she had a proper meal and it just sounded too good to be true to her to hear those words.

''Alright then, I'll whip something up for you but in the mean time, get some sleep'' smiled Daniel ''I'll wake you up when it's ready ok?''

''T...thank you'' smiled Tsukasa ''But before you go...I'm just wondering if I could...stay here for a while, if that's alright?''

''You can stay for as long as you need too but don't you have a family to get back to?'' Daniel asked ''You can't be here by yourself''

Tsukasa looked at Daniel with a blank expression, she did have people to get back to but she felt that she wasn't entirely ready to do so as of yet...she didn't know why. She missed them all a great deal but the thought of things staying the way they are if she did go running back stopped her from wanting to do so, she didn't want to go back to being the girl in the background and the girl who was too afraid to admit her true feelings to Miyuki and she still felt that she couldn't forgive Konata straight away, not enough time had passed yet for her to get over what had happened.

''I'm sure they won't mind me staying here for a while, they probably don't even know I'm gone'' said Tsukasa sadly ''Not very likely that I'd be missed anyway''

Daniel looked at Tsukasa with a, I don't believe you look on his face but didn't say anything about it to her, now wasn't the time for an argument.

''You're tired and probably not thinking straight...I'll talk to you after you had some food and a good nap'' Daniel said kindly before putting the bed covers over Tsukasa who rested her head on something much more comfortable then a rubbish bag...a fluffy pillow, Tsukasa dropped off straight away.

Daniel was holding Tsukasa's charging phone in his hand and saw a list of unread text messages, all from one person...Kagami

'_Hmm looks like you are missed after all Tsukasa'_ thought Daniel worryingly _'At least, she has people to miss her...unlike me'_

_

* * *

_

''Hey Dad'' said a cheerful Konata down her phone ''How's it going?''

''I should be asking you that'' replied Sojiro ''Yui is driving me crazy back here, it's been nothing but drunk nights and her passing out on the sofa''

''That's Yui nee san alright'' laughed Konata ''such a bad drunk as always''

''She has nothing to do without Yutaka around...and her husband's away...anyway how's the holiday going'' asked Sojiro

Konata had no idea how to respond to him. She wasn't sure how to tell someone that she had lost Tsukasa and had more than likely been dumped by Kagami, even Miyuki was slowly starting to turn against her but something else was in her mind that she needed to know and for some reason it felt right to ask Sojiro.

''It's been great Dad but I have something to ask you...it may seem strange but I need to know this'' said Konata

''What is it Kiddo?'' asked Sojiro ''you sound serious''

''Dad, I'm up north and I'm in this town called...Skipton or something and I feel like I've been here before...but that's impossible right?'' asked Konata

Konata waited for a response from Sojiro but for some strange reason...Konata heard weeping down the phone.

''Is something wrong Dad, I hear weeping'' asked a concerned Konata

''You say you're in the North?'' asked Sojiro ''Not London''

''That's right'' replied Konata

''Konata...there's something that I need to tell you about your mother...I should have told you this a long time ago'' said Sojiro seriously

''Dad, your only ever serious when it comes to mom...you're not going to tell me how that she when I was young again are you?''

''No...Konata, this might be hard for you to accept straight away but you weren't born in Japan'' said Sojiro ''you were born when your mother and I went on holiday to America''

''I...I was born in America?'' asked Konata whose hands were shaking but she did well to keep calm where most people might freak out.

''No...You weren't'' said Sojiro ''I'll tell you everything that happened...It went like this''

To Be Continued


	28. Love On The Edge Of The Column

Chapter 28

''Wow, so that's Big Ben?'' said Sojiro as he took picture after picture with a very expensive looking camera ''I hope it goes off some time soon, don't you dear?''

''Oh no, big noises frighten me'' giggled Kanata as she held Sojiro's arms and admired the sights of London ''you know that...are you being mean to me on purpose''

''No, not at all'' laughed Sojiro ''It's just not every day that we get to hear the world famous clock chime is all''

''Since when has my husband become a clock geek'' asked a puzzled Kanata

''I'm no such thing, besides I only obsess over you'' said Sojiro

''Me and Anime'' muttered Kanata ''Anime more so...''

''What was that?'' asked Sojiro

''Oh nothing'' Replied Kanata with a little laugh ''Come on, let's go back to the hotel and have some lunch''

''Already but we've only been out for an hour, I still want to see the Tower'' moaned Sojiro

''And I want to see Hampton Court but I have a mouth to feed as well as mine own, I'm tired dear'' sighed Kanata

''Alright then'' smiled Sojiro ''let's get some lunch...I still don't know how you were able to afford the Ritz of all places''

''I already told you dear, I won the room in a competition'' sighed Kanata again ''don't you ever listen to a word that I say?''

''Of course I do Kanata, I...well I still can't believe that we're going to be parents'' said Sojiro ''I zone out all the time thinking about it''

''Well...don't think about it now, this is our last holiday before our son is born'' smiled Kanata

''Don't you mean our daughter dear?'' Asked Sojiro

''You know that I want a son'' Replied Kanata ''But I guess that I wouldn't mind a girl either''

''And it wouldn't be the end of the world if it was a boy either'' agreed Sojiro ''I love you Kanata''

''I love you too'' blushed Kanata ''Your being silly, you made me blush''

''I enjoy it when you blush Kanata, you always look so cute...I wonder if there's a costume shop around here'' Sojiro drooled to himself ''A blushing schoolgirl would be perfect''

Kanata didn't say anything back to Sojiro about the schoolgirl idea as she swiped the camera from her husband's hands and let out a quiet sigh which meant that she had been hoping to get through the entire holiday without Anime being mentioned at all. The two held hands and made their away from the famous clock and got into a nearby taxi and headed through the ancient city. Kanata admired the historical streets of London and didn't miss a curve or a sign with her camera.

''That's a lot of pictures that your taking dear'' smiled Sojiro ''you'll run out eventually''

''You know that I'm going to have a photo album where all of these shots are going in'' giggled Kanata ''If we ask someone, we could be in a few shots as well'' Kanata suggested to Sojiro

''Sure...but maybe tomorrow, you should take it easy'' replied Sojiro

''But we're heading to New York tomorrow'' said Kanata ''the cruise leaves tonight and we need to be at Southampton by the evening, do you listen to me when I tell you things?''

''I don't know why we couldn't just go to Kyoto or even Osaka for a vacation'' sighed Sojiro ''this blew my bank account wide open you know''

''We can go to them places whenever we want but somewhere like London or America is a once in a lifetime experience for us and It's always been my dream and you made it happen for me'' blushed Kanata

''Well you kept going on about it and I guess I was a little excited about the idea as well'' admitted Sojiro ''But England is so much different to Japan...it's so much quieter here''

''I like that about London though'' replied Kanata ''It's not so crowded as Tokyo and it makes me feel more free to move about and not get bumped into'' smiled Kanata

''Just don't get any ideas about moving here'' sighed Sojiro ''I'll be poor for the rest of my life and won't be able to feed us''

''Relax, I could never leave Japan'' laughed Kanata ''Take deep breathes dear''. Kanata patted on the back of her exhausted husband as he struggled to breath from the thought of moving to the other side of the world.

The taxi went by Trafalgar square and Kanata was quickly amazed at the massive column sticking out of the ground, a man made out of granite was stood on top of it.

''It's Nelson's column'' squealed Kanata ''I so definitely need a picture of this''

''Hang on!'' said Sojiro as he grabbed onto his wife's hand as she tried to open the taxi door ''we're on a roundabout, you can't just get out here''

''Life's all about living Hun...you should know that about me by now'' Kanata winked at her husband as the door flew open and she dived out of the car, narrowly avoiding an oncoming car going the opposite direction. After making it safely across the road, Kanata ran as quickly as she could into the square and started to take pictures of stone lions, slowly making her way to the column.

Sojiro had payed the taxi and apologized for the sudden departure and made his way after his wife but knew how fast she could be when it came to running.

'_She always was the fastest runner in school'_ thought Sojiro as he looked around for his wife. The square was crowded with tourists, all taking photos and having tours and this made finding Kanata, who was the same size as a child very difficult for Sojiro to find.

Just as he was about to give up, his attention was turned as he sat down on a bench next to a long brown haired woman who looked exhausted and out of breath.

''Mind if I sit here?'' blurted out Sojiro after a moment of silence passed by

The woman just nodded and didn't say a word at all and Sojiro felt a little uneasy by this. He had lost his tiny wife in a foreign city and he wasn't quite sure where about he himself was. Ten minutes past and Kanata still hadn't been spotted, Sojiro was starting to get worried and considered calling the police but wasn't sure how to describe his tiny wife to them.

''Are you ok sir?'' said the brown haired woman out of the blue. Sojiro looked over to her but the woman was not looking at him but straight at Nelson's column.

''I...I have lost someone very dear to me'' sighed Sojiro ''She does like to run off a lot and cause me to panic''

''I see...I've never had anyone to worry about like that...I was abandoned as a child, I never even knew my parents...I grew up alone'' replied the woman

Sojiro was unsure why this stranger was telling him her life story but he felt like he could help her feel better about herself, he was unsure why as he had never been good at a pep talk to anyone.

''I know that feeling, my parents got divorced when I was ten and my mother passed away just afterwards'' said Sojiro as he stared at the woman and felt a little nervous around her, it felt like he was around Kanata to him.

''So you know what it's like to be alone and abandoned then'' replied the woman

''I never got along with my father, he wanted me to become a doctor and marry some business woman from down the street'' admitted Sojiro ''what is it that makes me want to tell you all of this stuff Miss...?''

''Oh, Whitehead...Miss Emma Jane Whitehead'' said Emma ''and your name is?''

''Sojiro Izumi'' said Sojiro ''your everyday tourist''

''So your Japanese then, I've been there before but it rained all week'' giggled Emma ''I must say that I'm enjoying our little chat Mr Izumi''

'_This is so strange, she's not judging me but rather listening to every word that I say'_ thought Sojiro

''Yeah, you must of come during the rainy season'' said Sojiro ''It sure is different here then Japan''

''Yeah but I also see some similarities as well'' admitted Emma

''Really, What are they then?'' asked Sojiro

''Well they both have royal families and their island nations Mr Izumi'' answered Emma ''they're both separated from the mainland''

''Small details, no country could match Japan's Anime industry''

''I take it then that you enjoy Anime then'' smiled Emma

''Well...maybe a little bit'' lied Sojiro

''I've read some Manga before so I know what it's like'' admitted Emma ''I'm sorry to say but weren't you looking for someone?''

''That's right!'' remembered Sojiro as he shot up and remembered that Kanata was still running around Trafalgar Square somewhere.

''Who is it that you're looking for anyway?'' asked Emma

''My daughter'' said Sojiro quickly but was surprised that he said that out of the blue ''My little girl Kanata Izumi''

''Poor thing'' sighed Emma ''She must be terrified, does she have blue hair like you?''

''That's right, it's in the family'' Sojiro laughed uneasily

''Is that her over there by the lion statue?'' Emma said

Sojiro look closely and saw the blue haired wife of his clicking away at the lion statue that stood bellow the column. He watched as she giggled and was amazed by the statue and she also waved and said hello politely to every person who passed by her.

''She's adorable'' squealed Emma ''Maybe you should go over to her''

''You're right'' laughed Sojiro ''before she runs away again''

Sojiro got up to walk over to his wife but was grabbed onto before he could move away to Kanata.

''Wait, before you go I was wondering, well you don't have to but would you fancy having a drink with me tonight?'' Emma asked ''I really enjoy your company Mr Izumi and would like to continue our talk''

''I...I'm afraid that I'm leaving tonight'' said Sojiro ''I'm sorry''

''Oh...well It's alright, I'll still go for a drink tonight but take this in case you change your mind'' said Emma as she handed a piece of paper with her number on it.

''I...thank you Miss Whitehead-

''Please, call me Emma'' smiled Emma ''Maybe I'll see you around cutie pie''

Emma then got up from the bench and headed towards an Underground tube station at the bottom of the square. With Emma gone, Sojiro made his way over to his wife and grabbed her by the arm.

''There you are, I wish you would stop running of like that'' sighed Sojiro

''I was only taking some pictures'' sighed Kanata ''I'm a grown woman after all''

''I know but I couldn't find you, I was worry sick about your safety'' said Sojiro

''Are you sure, are you really sure that you weren't obsessing with your second wife Manga?'' said Kanata ''I'm still unhappy with you about that''

''I can't help how I am Kanata, I thought you had accepted that'' said an annoyed Sojiro ''Is it my fault that I picture you wearing a Sailor Moon costume every night?''

''There you go again!'' snapped Kanata out of pure frustration ''you promised me that we would have a normal holiday this time, no anime or cosplay at all!'' Kanata stepped away from her husband and crossed her arms to show that she was sulking. ''You had to ruin the moment didn't you''

''I'm sorry Kanata but I just can't help myself'' sighed Sojiro ''It's my life''

''I'm supposed to be your life, your soul mate Sojiro'' said Kanata ''we're bringing a child into this world and I don't want it to grow up to be an Otaku like you!''

Realising what she had said, Kanata covered her mouth with her hands and waited for a response from a red faced Sojiro who had been taken by surprise by his wife's sudden assault. A moment of silence passed before Sojiro responded back to Kanata but it was not quite what she was expecting to hear.

''That was...hot'' said Sojiro ''so passionate and full of energy!''

''E...excuse me'' replied a confused Kanata ''we're having a grown up discussion here so could you please talk like one''

''A swim suit would look great on you darling...maybe even a school on would do''

''QUIT IT WITH THE OTAKU STUFF!'' yelled Kanata ''I'm starting to wonder if you love your Anime and Manga more than me''

''I...I love you very much Kanata, I always have'' said Sojiro ''How can you even question that?''

''Then tell me that you love me more than Manga!'' ordered Kanata ''I want to hear you say it''

Sojiro stared at his wife and started to sweat which Kanata noticed straight away. A feeling of despair went through her body as he stood there silently.

''You can't say it can you'' said Kanata in a disappointed tone of voice ''I...I think I'll go back to the hotel now''

And with that said, Kanata stormed off back to the hotel, leaving Sojiro stood all alone, quite unsure of what he had said that had upset his wife so much.

* * *

The Evening came and Kanata had already packed all of her things and was ready to go to Southampton Docks but as she prepared to put her coat on, she saw that Sojiro was sat on his bed and hadn't packed a thing. She could tell that he was deep in thought but this wasn't the time as they only had two hours before the ship sailed for New York City.

''Come on Sojiro...we need to get going'' said Kanata as she made her way over to the bed and sat down

''You hate me don't you'' muttered Sojiro ''I see it''

''Don't be stupid...I love you, look I may have overreacted earlier and maybe I shouldn't have ran off like that earlier but I got caught up in the moment and everything...I had no right to snap at you and I'm sorry'' said Kanata in a kind and sorry voice

''That's just like you Kanata, you can never stay mad for more than five minutes'' sighed Sojiro ''Ever since we were kids, you've always forgiven me for all kind of things''

''Ummm I'm saying sorry'' said a confused Kanata ''Why are you being like this?''

''Because I want to go home and have our baby in Japan'' said Sojiro as he stood up from the bed and buried his head in his hands

''We will, I'm not due for another two weeks yet'' said Kanata ''our baby will be born in Japan so come on and get packed''

''You don't get it do you, there is no going to America, I made that up!'' yelled Sojiro ''I could only afford the return flight to London''

''But...but why would you lie to me like that'' said a hurtful Kanata ''I wouldn't have minded if you said we were only coming to Britain and you could have asked me for some money, I do have a job after all...the one that you got me as a maid at the cafe''

''I couldn't...this was meant to be our last week of freedom before the baby comes along'' sighed Sojiro

''Wait, is that how you see it? You make it sound like a prison sentence'' said a shocked Kanata ''It was your idea to have a child!''

''I meant that we won't get to do stuff like this after our baby is born! You always have to snap at me don't you'' yelled back Sojiro

''Maybe that's because you keep secrets from me'' cried Kanata ''I feel like you don't trust me''

''Well maybe I don't, you're always calling me a geek!'' said Sojiro

''But I don't mean it, I've always been by your side even when your parents got divorced, I let you cry on my shoulder and we-

''Had our first kiss that night, I do remember you know'' interrupted Sojiro

''It meant so much to me, my mother always said we shouldn't get married but I ignored her because I knew that it was the right thing to do and I know that our child will also feel the same when they meet the one that they love, the opposite sex I mean'' said Kanata

''Meaning?'' said a confused Sojiro

''Well I don't want them to be in a same sex relationship, I wouldn't mind it but their lives will be terrible, they'll be isolated and I don't want that for my children'' admitted Kanata

''I need some fresh air'' said Sojiro as he headed from the front door ''I'll be back later, you get some rest ok''

''Ok but don't be long, we need to talk later'' said Kanata

''Yeah...we do'' agreed Sojiro

With that said Sojiro closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to the stairway. After making it to the bottom floor and heading outside, he spotted a phone box and made his way to it. He dialled in a number and waited for a response.

''Hello...Whitehead residence, who may I ask is calling please?'' asked Emma

''Hello Emma...It's me Sojiro, listen I think I would like to have that drink after all'' said Sojiro

End of Chapter 28


	29. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 29

''Dad...please don't tell what I think happened next'' pleaded Konata ''you wouldn't do that to mom, you just wouldn't!''

''...I'm sorry Konata'' replied Sojiro in a very apologetic voice. Konata could hear a whimper down the phone line ''Emma is what she was called and I got her pregnant''

''How could you dad...how could you do that to Mom!'' yelled Konata

''I've regretted my decision every single day afterwards'' said Sojiro ''I was weak and wasn't sure whether I wanted to be with your mother any more''

Konata didn't say a word; she couldn't as she was complete shock. She knew her father tended to do strange things that many people would consider strange and freaky but she would have never expected him to ever cheat on his wife and her mother...ever.

''The morning after I returned to the hotel room and I found your mother...she had gone into labour and we had to rush her to hospital...but I got lost and we ended up at these cliffs...and that is where you were born into the world'' explained Sojiro

''I...was born on a cliff?'' said a stunned Konata

''Yes...and...Your mother-

''My mother was what Dad! What did you do?'' yelled Konata

''I had to come clean Konata...I felt that she had a right to know what I had done'' confessed Sojiro ''I had to tell her that I had gotten another woman pregnant''

''W...what happened next?'' asked a sad Konata as she had a feeling what her father was going to say to her next.

''She...she wept and said that she felt that she drove me to it'' explained Sojiro ''I promised that I would never do anything to hurt her again and that we could something out but she wasn't so sure at first''

''You didn't deserve forgiveness!'' snapped Konata

''It was a moment of weakness Konata!'' replied Sojiro ''No one's perfect''

''An ambulance arrived and took her to hospital...she started to recover and we talked for what seemed days, she forgave me and we both promised to make our marriage work...but she suddenly...just stopped breathing'' sobbed Sojiro ''She passed away smiling Konata...as she cradled you''

''You...you killed her...you're a monster'' sobbed Konata ''you broke her heart!''

''No Konata...she died from childbirth...she never recovered from giving birth to you'' replied Sojiro ''your mother suffered from many illnesses in her life and she was told by doctors that she might not survive the birth...I panicked and did something stupid and words can't say how sorry I am''

Sat down on a bench in front of the town's church, Konata felt like she couldn't move at all... her eyes filled with tears and her clenched fist squeezing as tight as it could go.

''And there is one more thing...Konata the child that I conceived was a boy...and your younger brother'' said Sojiro

Konata angrily threw her phone away onto the nearby road and watched as it got crushed by the passing cars. Angry and confused, Konata got up from the bench and ran in the first direction that she saw, not looking up and only thinking of her mother who had died in the country...smiling as her baby was in her arms as she closed her eyes for the final time.

Konata then suddenly felt a bump as she crashed to the ground

''Konata! I found you at last''

Konata opened her eyes and saw the pink haired smile of Miyuki staring at her with her hand extended out to help her up.

''Konata...why are you crying?'' asked Miyuki

Konata looked up all teary eyed...preparing to explain to Miyuki that she was born in the British Isles and that her mother had also passed away there before telling her that she had a younger brother that she felt that she had to see.

* * *

''You...you mean your father left the country after you were born'' said a horrified Tsukasa as she sat up in bed. Daniel, the boy who had saved Tsukasa from certain death explained his past to the younger twin.

''That's right...he left my mother and I all alone and my mother slipped into a deep depression because of it...she killed herself when I was three and I was put into an orphanage'' Daniel wept

''That's terrible! Who could do such a thing?'' asked Tsukasa

''All I know about him is that he comes from Japan and the reason he went back to Japan was to work things out with his wife'' explained Daniel

''He had a wife? So he was a two timer, that's disgusting'' said Tsukasa as she comforted Daniel

''And there's one more thing about him'' said Daniel

''What's that then?'' asked a curious Tsukasa

''He had a daughter...and I found out her name'' replied Daniel in a cross tone ''It turns out that his wife had passed away over here and he had taken his daughter back home after a secret burial of his wife...it turns out that she had told him that if she ever died then she would want to be buried at the place where she played as a child when she came on holiday...it was all in her will''

''And where was that?'' asked Tsukasa ''was it...over here?''

''Yeah...in fact it was at quite a famous place...a place that watches over the ocean'' explained Daniel ''She would come over and spend the time with a boy and his family...I believe he passed away a few years ago though''

''How do you know all of this?'' asked Tsukasa

''Well...when I was six...my father came to the orphanage...apparently he felt guilty about everything that happened and he told me everything...including that I have a sister...his daughter and that his wife was buried nearby the White Cliffs of Dover''

''And that's everything that happened'' explained Daniel

''T...that's quite the story and I want to hug you so much right now...I think you need one''

''I...I actually have never had a hug before'' admitted Daniel ''my mother didn't pay much attention to me and the orphanage was a dark and cruel place''

''You've never been hugged before? No way!'' said Tsukasa

Tsukasa then quickly grabbed Daniel and squeezed him as tightly as she possibly could. Daniel was unsure how to feel at this moment

''What you need is a friend Daniel...and I would be more than happy to be your first ever friend'' smiled Tsukasa

''You...you will?'' asked Daniel ''I'm a bit of a bitter person Tsukasa, I've been hurt so much before...are you sure?''

''I understand but I want to help you...I feel that I was meant to meet you, bit strange but I feel that way'' explained Tsukasa

''Ok...we're friends but back to the story...the name of the girl who that bastard had and left us for'' said Daniel

''What was her name?'' asked Tsukasa

''I believe her name was...Izumi'' replied Daniel

Tsukasa's eyes couldn't have opened quicker, he looked quickly at Daniel and after a minute saw that he had the same as Konata's father, it all started to add up.

''D...Daniel...did that boy you mentioned...the one who Konata's mother played with...did he happen to get married and have a daughter in Japan?'' asked Tsukasa

''Yes I believe so...I don't know her name though'' replied Daniel

''And where was this house?'' asked Tsukasa

''On the outskirts of a town called Dover'' explained Daniel

''Then that's where Miyuki will find out about her father...it has to be her but...do I really want to go back after what's happened... and I can't leave Daniel on his own again''

''Daniel...I know your sister...I know Konata'' said Tsukasa uneasily ''She happens to be a friend of mine so you can meet her and-

''She's not my sister...she took everything from my family and I have no interest in her whatsoever'' said Daniel as he shot off Tsukasa's comment as if she had never said it.

'_I...I have a lot of work to do here' _thought Tsukasa

End of Chapter 29


	30. Goodbye Konata?

Chapter 30

''I'm sorry Minami…but I can't find her anywhere'' worried Yutaka

''It's ok Yutaka…she's gone after her friends'' said Minami as she sipped some Earl Grey Tea

''But she can't go by herself…can she?'' asked Yutaka

''She's following her heart and we can't interfere with that'' smiled Minami

''I guess but I'm still concerned'' sighed Yutaka ''the butler suggested we might see some of London again or something…I guess we could go to the Tower of London or something''

''Sounds like a plan and we need to stay calm, they will all be back here soon enough'' winked Minami

''But…how can you know that'' asked Yutaka

''It's inevitable…their destinies entangle with each other and they will meet in the same location''

''But where…?'' asked Yutaka

''Why…the one place that has been talked about quite a bit by us all… by the shore that guards this realm, where Miyuki's father lived''

''You mean…Dover?'' asked Yutaka

''Exactly'' smiled Minami ''Miyuki knows this and she told me before she left that Dover is the likely place where we will all end up and since the meeting is in three days' time, we can relax and go there when the time comes

''But Minami…does Kagami know this?'' Yutaka pointed out

''…..oh dear'' whispered Minami ''I didn't see that coming''

''Oh no...We can only hope she finds Tsukasa or Konata or she might be stranded by herself'' sighed Yutaka

The two stood in silence, hoping that by some miracle, they would all be in Dover in three days' time...hopefully

* * *

''Konata, please come back!'' Miyuki pleaded.

''Why! My dad's a bastard and Kagami doesn't love me anymore, what else is there for me here or there'' screamed Konata.

Konata had wandered away from the small town of Skipton for hours now and had left it long behind as she headed north or maybe it was a bit west. Miyuki had tried everything that she could to stop Konata but had failed at every turn. The two girls were now in the midst of a forest with vestures of green hills and countryside that stretched for miles upon miles. The wet and slippy mud would become squished under Konata's trainers as she marched on in an unknown direction.

''You don't know that Konata, she's just upset at the moment'' pleaded Miyuki as she finally caught up with Konata who had stopped at a gate.

''Everything has gone wrong since I came here, my life has turned upside down and I don't know why I should even bother living anymore'' Konata admitted. ''And at home I have no idea what I want to do with my life and Kagami…well I blew that''

''Don't say such a horrible thing'' Miyuki said horrified ''you've just had a little bit of bad luck is all''.

''That's all I have…ever since my Mother died, my life has turned upside down…people laugh at me for my interests and even my friends think I'm weird''.

''Lies, we love you Konata, your perfect just the way you are'' said Miyuki gently and calmly.

''SHUT UP!'' yelled Konata ''I don't think that and fail to see why you ever would''

''You just need to calm down and think about what your saying'' snapped Miyuki

Konata went and dashed away without saying a word leaving Miyuki trying to catch up with her again but she quickly lost track of her friend and grew tired…she collapsed into the mud for a minute and caught her breath as well as ruining her clothes at the same time. Standing up, she walked slowly down the path and after half an hour of following it and hopefully choosing the correct way , she came out to a lake…a big lake that spread far out and into the distance with a huge limestone cliff face looking over it. To Miyuki it was beautiful...beautiful didn't do it any justice but before she could truly admire the sight that she was beholding, she caught a a glimpse of Konata who had happened to be standing at the top of the cliff face, near the edge…Miyuki immediently feared the worst.

''KONATA, STAY THERE I'M COMING UP!'' yelled Miyuki as she ran with all of her might up the hill, legs screaming for her to stop as her muscles ached but she wouldn't give in and was determined to get to the top. She quickly made it to the top of the hill that led to the top of the cliff face and quickly spotted Konata again, looking sad as she looked down.

''Hello Miyuki'' whispered Konata ''I didn't think you'd find me this quickly''

''Konata don't do this'' pleaded Miyuki as she ran to a halt ''we can work this out''

''I'm going to jump Miyuki…then I can't hurt anyone anymore or be hurt ever again!'' Konata declared. ''Don't you dare stop me''

''Konata…please, your scaring me'' said a frightened Miyuki. ''You know I don't like heights''

''Miyuki…why fight it anymore, I'm nothing but trouble to everyone I know…Kagami and Tsukasa hates me and my Father has turned me into an obsessed Otaku…just like him and even he lies to me'' wept Konata

''It's ok Konata…no one hates you…we can sort Tsukasa and Kagami out but please step away from the ledge'' begged Miyuki

''I give up Miyuki…you'll all move on and forget me in no time'' smiled Konata ''I scare away the people I love by being stupid and immature all the time''

''But we love you for that'' said Miyuki

Miyuki had to think quickly and get her friend away from the cliff.

''Konata, I want to come closer to you, is that alright?'' Miyuki asked gently

''I don't think that's a good idea'' said Konata.

''Please…so I can lead you away from that edge and we can talk about this'' smiled Miyuki ''you'll prefer saving your life then jumping into that shallow lake, the impact would kill you''

''So…so be it'' whispered Konata as she stepped closer to the edge, a leg would dangle slightly over the side. Miyuki then took immediate action and carefully leapt forward whilst Konata was saying goodbye, she quickly wrapped herself around the Otaku and carefully dived backwards as quickly as she could from the edge, taking Konata by surprise.

The two girls were led down on the wet grass, away from the ledge; Miyuki was still struggling to hold the Otaku down.

''Get off me Miyuki'' screamed Konata in a desperate attempt to fling her off herself.

''You idiot, you were really going to do it!'' yelled Miyuki

''Why do you care…you probably never even liked me as well'' said Konata ''So let me do it''

''How dare you!'' yelled Miyuki as she slapped the Otaku across the face ''after everything we have been through you dare try to kill yourself!''

''It's my choice Miyuki, no one loves me in this world anymore so why not leave it!'' argued Konata. ''I HAVE NOONE!''

''Because your wrong, YOUR WRONG KAGAMI LOVES YOU, TSUKASA LOVES YOU, I LOVE YOU!'' Miyuki yelled as she cried.

''You…you love me?'' Konata asked slowly.

''Of course I do'' replied Miyuki ''you're one of my best friends and I would never forgive myself if you were to die for such a stupid reason''.

''I…I didn't know you guys felt so strongly about me…I feel somewhat happy knowing how you all really feel about me…but I've ruined things with Kagami now, she deserves better'' said Konata.

Konata was silenced by Miyuki's lips locking onto hers, tongue diving straight in and dancing around Konata's as she just understood just what was going on.

The shock of the kiss shot through sweet innocent Miyuki's eyes as her lips were locked with the Otaku's. The thoughts of fighting her way free and making up an excuse for what she was doing ran through her mind but her legs wouldn't move an inch. The sudden urge from Konata and her body movements as she desperately clinged onto Miyuki made her feel like she had no choice but to kiss the Otaku.

'_She's just upset…I need to comfort her…please forgive me Kagami' _thought Miyuki.

''You…you kissed me?'' whispered Konata as they slowly pulled apart

Miyuki thought about what to say as she didn't see herself kissing her friend in an attempt to calm her down but in her mind…it felt right and she couldn't understand why it would.

'_What do I do now…she's blushing'_ thought Miyuki

''Your quite the kisser'' breathed Miyuki

Not thinking about it, the two closed their eyes and resumed with their kissing only now their hands were exploring the others arms, legs and hair. The kissing seemed more passionate then the first one had been to Miyuki, she felt more tired but slowly felt excited ads Konata brushed her thigh with her fingers.

Signalling to go into the tent, the two girls clambered inside and Konata zipped them inside before tossing off her clothes, Miyuki was a little slower to do the same as the thought of backing out lingered in her mind.

'_Kagami…please know….I'm sorry' _thought Miyuki

With that said, Miyuki lied down naked next to Konata and the two stared into each other's eyes.

''Ready?'' Miyuki asked

''…Are you sure about this?'' asked Konata

''…..Yes…I am'' whispered Miyuki as she kissed Konata on the nose

'_This…this feels like it's meant to be…like I was meant to be with Miyuki and not…Kagami' _thought Konata

The two pulled the sleeping bags underneath each other and as the day began to end, the two procceded with their session

* * *

''S…sis!'' said Tsukasa in disbelief ''I thought you were in still in Blackpool?''

Tsukasa was lying in bed and was more then suprised to find her older twin stood staring down at her...a smile on her face.

''I finally found you Tsukasa'' said Kagami ''I've been looking all over for you and now I can bring you home''.

''…No Kagami…I'm not going anywhere with you'' protested Tsukasa quietly

''Tsukasa…I know your mad and I'm so sorry for what happened but I need you…your my sister and I love you silly''

''I…I won't go back to that life…I don't want to be known as the little sister who can't do anything for herself anymore'' Tsukasa protested.

''Ha! You'll always be second best to me in every way, you can't even admit your feelings to the one you love, what a fucking joke you have become…so soft and pathetic Tsukasa's mind pictured Kagami saying to her.

''Shut up!'' Tsukasa cried as she stormed past her sister and left Daniel's house and into the streets.

''What's wrong sis, are you going to cry?'' teased Kagami as she gave chase.

''Stop it Kagami, or else!'' screamed Tsukasa as she walked over a bridge.

''Or else what, what are you going to do about it?'' said a taunting Kagami as she caught up with her younger twin and repeatedly poked Tsukasa, each poke becoming more violent and aggressive.

''I won't let you push me around anymore, you can't tell me what to do ever again!'' yelled Tsukasa.

With a scream and a shove, Tsukasa opened her eyes to find her sister had been shoved and had gone over the side of the bridge, deep into the valley bellow, the purple pony tails and bright blue eyes quickly plunged into the ravine bellow, to not appear again on the surface.

''KAGAMI, No'' Tsukasa screamed, wanting to dive in after Kagami and save her.

''I'm sorry...I wish I had never run away...KAGAMI!''

With a sudden shudder, Tsukasa flew up from her pillow to see another pair of blue eyes staring at her from an arm chair in the corner of the bedroom.

''Bloody hell, are you alright?'' Daniel asked Tsukasa concerned.

''I'm ok….I'm ok…it's just…nothing important'' said Tsukasa 'Just a bad dream''

Tsukasa slowed her breathing down before realising that she had just had a nightmare, she sat back into her pillow and felt like crying.

''I'm here Tsukasa, you can tell me'' smiled Daniel before holding her hand

''I…I think I need to go'' breathed Tsukasa.

''Already, But you just got here?'' asked Daniel.

''I…I think I miss my sister'' wept Tsukasa ''I know she upset me and everything…but she's always been there for me in some ways and I know that she'll be missing me as well…sisters always try to compare themselves to the other in a way and I guess I got to jealous over it…I don't care if Kagami is better at sports and more popular…I still love her and I always will''.

''Does that mean you'll be leaving soon?'' Daniel asked her.

''I think I have too'' Tsukasa answered sadly ''I'm sorry Daniel but I need my family and they need me''.

''Don't be, you need to be with your family…I can understand that but It'll be quiet around here without you'' Daniel smiled ''I was getting used to your company and I must admit that the house has smelled much nicer with you around''

''Well…I was thinking about this for a while now and I think I may have found a solution'' Tsukasa said.

''A solution…like what?'' asked a curious Daniel.

''Come with me'' smiled Tsukasa.

''E…excuse me?'' said Daniel. ''What nonsense are you speaking?''

''Daniel…I won't have you live here by yourself anymore…there's nothing for you here and you have a family in Japan…it makes sense'' Tsukasa mentioned.

''I-

''I know it might not sound ideal at first but given a chance, you might be able to forgive your father one day and you can get to know your sister Konata, I know her'' Tsukasa explained.

''You…you know Konata?'' Daniel asked ''my…sis…I can't say it''

''I thought you didn't know her name?'' Tsukasa said confused ''that's what you told me''

''You've said her name in your sleep more than once and I had a feeling that it was her name'' Daniel said angrily ''Plus you've talked about her enough for me to get the message''.

''Come with me'' Tsukasa offered ''You'll be happy with us, to be honest I really like you Daniel and your my best friend now…I know it's only been a few days or so but you've been sweeter to me than any other human on this planet minus my parents…even more then Kagami'' Tsukasa admitted.

''You can't mean that, she's your sister'' replied Daniel ''and I bet your sister treats you better than my family ever have''.

''There the only family you have left…surely it must be better than living on your own?'' said Tsukasa

''So wait, you think you can just suddenly convince me to leave my home and travel to Japan and start a new live with people I've thought of killing since I was four!'' Daniel said in an offended manner.

Tsukasa put her hand over her mouth and knew that she had bit more then she could chew, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy to persuade him to get to know his new found sister and more worryingly…his father who abandoned him and his mother so long ago.

''I…I know it sounds really stupid when you hate them but…have you ever actually met them before?'' Tsukasa asked.

''I don't need to meet them…my Mother told me all about my Father and I can only imagine that the little bitch he spouted out is exactly like him so why would I want to meet them without choking them in their sleep with a fucking pillow!'' Daniel spat out.

''You might be wrong, I can't promise anything but be honest…it has to be better than living by yourself and struggling to survive all alone.

''Leave me alone, I can and will not go to live with them…he abandoned my mother once and he won't do the same to me!''

''DANIEL!'' yelled Tsukasa ''I thought that I had made a huge mistake by running away from Kagami but I see now that I was meant to find you…I was meant to reunite you with your sister…Daniel, it's time to face them'' said Tsukasa

''You don't understand Tsukasa…how could you understand how I feel?'' asked Daniel

''You feel that they won't accept you don't you?'' asked Tsukasa

''I…I have no idea what you mean'' blushed Daniel ''Why would I care what those lot thought of me?''

''You don't have to pretend, I know how it feels to be unappreciated sometimes but I can help you settle in and with college and stuff, you won't be alone'' smiled Tsukasa

''Tsukasa….I'm…I'm scared'' Daniel admitted

''I know but we'll face your fears together…as friends'' Tsukasa giggled ''you help me and I'll help you''

''But…can I really leave England…it's my home and I love it'' admitted Daniel ''the countryside has been my playground my whole life…running through the valleys and up the moors…alone…I've been alone ever since my Mother passed on''

Tsukasa listened and felt Daniels grief as he missed his mother and wanted Daniel to come to Japan feeling confident and not regretting his choice at all. She had grown to see him as a brother of sorts where she can trust him and look out for him and vice versa.

''Daniel?'' said Tsukasa

''Yes'' wept Daniel

''What do you say we head out into the hills for a wander…?'' asked Tsukasa

''You…you mean together?'' asked Daniel

''Of course silly…I can see that they mean a lot to you and I promise that if you come to Japan that I'll show you the Japanese hillsides as well'' smiled Tsukasa

''Tsukasa…can I think on it whilst we walk?'' asked Daniel

''Of course…but I will say that if you do say yes then I'll promise you a better live then you have now…a set of friends and a wonderful home to live…who knows, you may even end up loving your sister'' giggled Tsukasa

''Fat chance'' mumbled Daniel

Tsukasa knew that it would be a long road but she was determined to do something for another human being for a change rather than someone helping her out of every mess.

'_I bet the girls will be all over you' _thought a happy Tsukasa.

* * *

''Konata?'' Miyuki asked casually as she called out her friend after sitting up in her sleeping bag, only to find the other bag vacant. The pink haired girl pulled on her coat and shoes before stepping out into the morning sunshine, finding the blue haired otaku staring away into the sky in the nearby field.

''There you are, I was starting to worry'' smiled Miyuki

''I needed some fresh air…plus I'm sick of getting lost in the countryside all the time'' Konata replied with a groan.

Konata turned and hugged Miyuki around her waist with blushed cheeks. Miyuki smiled as she hugged back but the guilty thought flew through her mind…she wished it had all been a dream.

''Konata…can I ask you something?'' Miyuki asked slowly.

''Yes Miyuki'' Konata muttered with her hands squeezing Miyuki's thighs which let out a soft moan from Miyuki ''Ask away''.

''Did…did we have… sex last night?'' Miyuki asked worryingly.

''Yes Miyuki…yes we did'' replied Konata as she stared away from the pink haired girl and looked into the wind, a feeling of confusion filled the air as both girls regretted their decisions of the past couple of days. It had been a disaster that had ended with a move that could have crushed Konata and Kagami as well as any future hopes for Miyuki and Tsukasa.

''So…what happens now?'' asked Konata as she let go of Miyuki

''We never mention what happened to anyone, we keep it between ourselves and never speak of it'' said Miyuki

''But…why?'' asked Konata

''Konata…Kagami still loves you and if she ever found out then it would finish you off and I want to confess my feelings to Tsukasa when we find her'' said Miyuki in response

''But…I liked last night'' stuttered Konata

''Konata…it was a mistake…nothing more…nothing less'' sighed Miyuki ''Just two emotional girls who got carried away''

''Your lying Miyuki…it meant something to you, I know it did'' said Konata defensively ''the way you made love to me showed it to me''

''Konata…your still upset over your father…I can see it'' pointed out Miyuki ''you wanted to end it all and I…couldn't let you be so stupid''

''So what…was that just pity sex last night?'' said an offended Konata ''Do you feel sorry for me or something?''

''I want you to be happy and be that positive self that you can be'' smiled Miyuki ''let's not argue please''

Konata couldn't believe what she was hearing, everyone was messing around with her feelings …was it some sort of revenge plot for what she had done to Kagami and Tsukasa?

''Let's not argue?…first off, my Father betrays my Mother by sleeping with another woman and never telling me and now you think giving me sex will make me forget all about it?'' said Konata

''Konata…I love Tsukasa'' she said to remind her friend. ''I love you as a sister''

''I know, we all know but you haven't told her…you've had god knows how many chances'' spat Konata

''It's not easy confessing my feelings for her'' said a hurt Miyuki

''Konata?'' said Miyuki

''Forget it Miyuki…let's just keep walking'' muttered Konata as she flung her bag over her shoulders and started to walk down the field

''Wait Konata, what about the tent?'' asked Miyuki

''I don't care, do what you want'' replied a grumpy Konata as she went further out of Miyuki's sight. The pink haired girl in an attempt to catch up with her friend abandoned the tent and ran after Konata. With nothing but hills and hills in their sights, the two friends continued what seemed a hopeless search for their friend but behind every hill lays a village and she had to be in one of them.

''I wonder father…would you be proud of me…for saving a life the way I did…I just hope no damage will come because of what we did?'' Miyuki muttered as she tried to catch up with Konata.

End of Chapter 30


	31. A Split?

Chapter 31

The following night was a tough one for Miyuki; she didn't dare sleep a wink from the fear of her friend Konata getting emotional, wandering off in the middle of the night and wanting to try end her own life again

'_I never want to step foot on a cliff face like that again as long as I live, that was way too close for comfort' _Miyuki thought to herself as she watched the blue haired Otaku toss and turn on the cold ground who was curled up in a tiny ball, snore so loud that the echo could be sort of heard in the valley around them.

The day beforehand had been quite an awkward affair for both girls as they had been very unsure what to say to the other one following the previous evening and the affairs that had occurred and had transpired between them. The only that they did speak to each other was when they were deciding which way to go, apart from that neither one wasn't sure how to start a conversation without bringing up their little session.

Konata had wanted to say something to her all day to decrease the tension but still felt hurt by Miyuki's choice of words during that morning when they were back at the lake…Where Konata had nearly finished it...nearly ended her life, all it would have taken is one more step and she would have plummeted to the icy cold water and rocks bellow to a watery grave…it was only just sinking in what she was about to have done less than a day ago.

'_I was going to do it…end my life just like that…I was prepared to throw myself off that rock and drown in that lake…I've never been so low and upset before in my life…I can feel Miyuki watching me while I sleep…she thinks I'm going to try it again I just know it…I don't blame her though because a part of me still thinks I should go through with it' _Konata thought in her sleep.

'_What are you dreaming about Konata, I hope it's something that will able you to make you smile again' _Miyuki thought whilst watching her friend snooze away. 'I hope that tomorrow…we can go back to being friends again…'' she muttered.

Briefly looking up at the stars that lit up the sky, Miyuki lay down on the ground and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm which wasn't hard considering it was August and quite hot at the time, not as hot as it would be in Tokyo but hot enough. Since they no longer had a tent to sleep in due to Miyuki choosing to rather catch with her friend then wrapping the tent up, the two of them had no choice but to sleep on the cold and hard ground with not even a blanket to keep them warm.

'_A town is sure to be nearby, we just have to hold out a bit longer…a little longer and we can eat again…it feels like weeks since I had anything like a sandwich, let alone a full meal' _thought a hungry Miyuki as she gently rubbed her belly.

'Anything but berries' mumbled Miyuki 'I'm sick of berries now'

Miyuki would fail to completely dose off, the mere thought of losing Konata was too much to possibly sleep for and she chose to watch her snooze instead. Watching the sky slowly get lighter was such a long process that Miyuki was tempted to even wake Konata up to watch the process occur but she knew in the end that it would have been pointless as she wasn't speaking to her at the moment but anything was better than watching the sky turn from dusk to dawn by herself.

'One day...I'll watch the sky with Tsukasa...count the stars together and watch the sun rise' Miyuki told herself.

Giving in to her exhausted eyes, she finally decided that it would be safe enough to have just a quick dose before the sun was completely up and travelling would resume onwards on their journey to find Tsukasa.

'_Just a quick…nap'_ thought Miyuki before finally dosing off 'Five minutes...just five'.

Closing her eyes and trying to get comfortable on the cold and rocky ground, Miyuki wrapped her arms around herself and curled up but just before she could fall asleep, she felt a tap on her shoulder which caused her to open her eyes to open slowly and look up.

'Tsukasa…is that you?' asked a hopeful Miyuki

A little blurry from not wearing her glasses, she stared up at a girl with short purple hair looking down at her. Desperately placing her glasses back on, she shot up from the floor and couldn't believe her tired eyes.

'Miyuki san...is that you? You found me...but how' smiled Tsukasa 'I knew you would look for me but I didn't expect this…you must really care for me to come all this way'

'It is you!' said Miyuki

'I can't believe you really care about me' said Tsukasa sadly.

'Of course I do silly, we all do Tsukasa...so much that you wouldn't believe it' cried Miyuki

Tsukasa pulled her friend in for an emotional hug as they both wept from utter happiness and joy as they were reunited with the other at last.

'Tsukasa...forgive me but I need to kiss you' cried Miyuki

'Go ahead, I've longed for you to do so' replied Tsukasa emotionally.

She leant in slowly towards Tsukasa's lips, closing her eyes as she did so

To her shock, as she opened her eyes…it was not her delicate Tsukasa standing before her but it was the girl with the cat like smile before her.

'K…Konata?' said a stunned Miyuki 'What happened to Tsukasa...she was right here?'

'Even in your dreams, you think of me more than her' said Konata 'like I said, it meant something to you'

'No… we're friends...it can't have…I love Tsukasa…I LOVE HER!' said a defending Miyuki 'Her and only her!'

'Look into your mind and heart Miyuki and look at what you find, but I warn you… it's not pictures and thoughts of Tsukasa…do you know why?' asked Konata

'W…why?' asked a confused Miyuki

'Because deep down, you're mad at Tsukasa' replied Konata

'No…that's not true' said Miyuki 'I could never be mad with her...no way'

'That's a lie…You're mad at her for running off and causing so much panic between us all…she's forced us all apart because she felt hurt by my little joke and you know it to be true' smiled Konata

'She…she's just upset but she'll come to her senses eventually' replied Miyuki 'You're the one who's angry and looking to blame someone about this'

'Well you're the one who kissed me aren't you?' said Konata 'now why on earth did you do something like that?'

'Because you were going to kill yourself…I wanted you to know that you are loved by us all' yelled Miyuki 'Please stop this Konata...I know that a kiss wasn't the most sensible option but I felt like it was the only choice at the time'

'Is that what you tell yourself? Interesting because I think that you've been thinking about kissing me for quite some time now, I've seen it on your face as you stare at me… and you never stop me from squeezing your boobs at school and whenever I got changed in the tent, you were always staring… you always wrapped your arms around me as we slept, you've slowly fallen in love with me haven't you'

'No…I only love you like a sister' replied Miyuki 'Life long friends we are!'

'So you would do that to your sister?' asked Konata 'I didn't know you thought like that' a grin appeared on the Otaku's face as she licked her lips.

'I made a mistake…I cared so much for you that I thought I was giving you what you wanted' said Miyuki

'Or you wanted to do it' said Konata 'You wanted to…touch my body…to feel good because you know you'll never have the courage to do it with Tsukasa don't you?'

'Shut up…please shut up' whined Miyuki 'my heart belongs with Tsukasa and you know that'

'No, your heart belongs with me and you're in denial' yelled an angry Konata before she grabbed onto Miyuki's hands and pulled her violently.

'You're hurting me!' yelled Miyuki

'Admit it!' screamed Konata 'You like me because you know I would say yes…you know I've blown it with Kagami and I'm on the rebound…your head is telling you that you'll never be with Tsukasa'

'No…I could never…I wouldn't…no…it was a moment of weakness but please know that it was only for a moment that I thought that I could…be with you' admitted Miyuki 'But you belong with Kagami and I belong with Tsukasa…we can't do this'

'What's stopping us…Tsukasa hates us all and Kagami definitely hates me now…so what's the problem?' asked Konata

'We…we can fix everything…I know we can, we just need to give it a chance' explained a desperate Miyuki.

The sun had already risen and the sky was a clear blue and the sunshine bore down onto the two awaking girls. Konata felt incredibly stiff from lying on a rocky surface, her shoulders were sore and as she made an attempt to rub them, she failed to keep her arms up long up long enough to effectively do anything; she went back to lying down as she couldn't be bothered to do much else.

'Ju…just a bad dream' breathed Miyuki with a sigh a relief 'Konata didn't really say those things say I can't stay mad with her…it…it was all my own head…but why?'

'I want...Ice Cream...' Konata mumbled in her sleep.

'She does look cute when she's sleeping' Miyuki said before covering her mouth with a hand

'_Why did I say that?' _Miyuki immediately panicked to herself in thought

Another hour passed before Konata tried to get up again and despite a struggle from her sore shoulders, she managed to stand up onto her tiny feet and attempt to do some small stretches.

'Are you ok?' Miyuki asked as she did some stretches herself, finally breaking the long silence between them.

Konata just looked up and shook her head to indicate that she did want any help; she imagined that it would still be awkward if Miyuki did anything like rub her shoulders better.

'You look like you're in pain' Miyuki continued 'Let me rub them for you so you can relax'

'_W...why am I offering to give her a massage now?' _thought Miyuki

Konata nudged against the ground slightly away from the advancing Miyuki and without saying a word, effectively told her friend that she didn't want her to be of any assistance.

Miyuki felt sad that there was a distance between them at the present time and wanted to do anything to make things right, it pained her that Konata looked miserable as well as unsure and was constantly trying to rub her shoulder and showing looks of agony on her face.

'_I know I should let her help me and I want her to…but…that kiss…her gentle touch…I can't forget about it when I look at her' _Konata thought

'_A town will be behind this mountain…I just know it' _thought a thirsty Konata as she shook an empty bottle of water in her exhausted tiny arms.

'I'm sure there's a lake nearby...I'm so thirsty' said a tired Miyuki 'Is it me or has the heat increased today…it's boiling' she moaned

Konata didn't respond but briefly smiled but this still made Miyuki still felt upset that her friend couldn't say one word other than 'which way' to her.

The two walked on a little bit and sure enough, a small lake came into their sights.

'Finally' muttered Konata as she filled her bottle of water up as quickly as she could; nearly slipping into the water as she threw her hand down to do so.

'Try and make it last Kon-

Before she could finish, Konata downed the entire bottle of water in a gulp before filling it up once more and repeating the process.

'Konata…please stop this…I can't keep going on like this, it's driving me mad' complained Miyuki 'this utter silence'

Konata hesitated for a second but continued to walk along away from the lake slowly; making Miyuki that slightly bit more annoyed which was unusual for her as not a lot makes her mad.

'Konata!' shouted Miyuki

Konata hesitated once more and made a step forward but then decided to eventually come to a stop and wanting to not face her friend, she thought to herself that this realistically couldn't go on forever and finally turned to face Miyuki on the pathway that led from the lake and it was sheltered by many trees and overgrown grass with dandelions.

'Thank you' said Miyuki 'You have no idea how much I've wanted this tension to cease between us'.

'I know your confused right now and everything but please Konata...don't let this ruin our friendship...I'm sorry that I kissed you...' apologized Miyuki

'Miyuki….please stop talking for a second…there's something that I need to say' whispered Konata quietly.

'What is it?' Miyuki asked.

'Well...can you just let me have some time to think…on my own' said Konata quietly without directly looking her friend in the eye 'It's hard for me to decide anything with you hanging around me'

'Look I know that you're under a lot of stress at the moment but now's not the time to go wandering off on your own' said Miyuki ''you don't know this place at all!''.

'I know that but I…I can be around you right now…please understand my wish' replied Konata 'It's too awkward for me to be around you'

'No way Konata…I can't let you go off on your own, it's completely out of the question' said an irritated Miyuki 'after yesterday, and do you think for a single second that I can let you go off on your own?'

Feeling frustration, the Otaku clenched her fists tight and grinded her teeth, trying to not lash out or say anything she would regret.

'That's not for you to decide alright! I need some alone time for myself…just a day…maybe but don't tell me what to do!' said Konata 'I swear that I'll come and find you when I have had my time ok?'

'This is seriously crazy…you nearly killed yourself yesterday and now you expect me to let you go wandering off in these hills by yourself?' said an astonished Miyuki 'I don't want to find your dead body

'Miyuki, please!' snapped Konata 'Just give it a rest for me already!'

'I...I didn't mean to yell Miyuki...I just don't like everyone trying to tell me what to do all the time' she admitted.

'K…Konata…' whimpered Miyuki 'Don't go...this won't help'

'I'm sorry Miyuki but this has to happen…if it doesn't then I don't know what I'll do to myself…all I ask is for a day or so to just clear my head and figure out just what is going on with me…just one day' said Konata

'...You're asking alot from me so suddenly' Miyuki admitted with a whimper 'If I do this...you have to promise to come back to me...'

'Miyuki...I have no plans to kill myself anymore, after all what would that achieve? I've caused enough people pain and I never want to make any one cry again' Konata admitted 'I just need to think about what my life holds for me is all'

'One day...that's all you are getting Konata' Miyuki replied 'I will meet you right here this time tomorrow'

'That's fine Miyuki...thank you and just know...I'm not upset with you kissing me...for all I know your kiss even saved me from myself' Konata smiled.

'Keep safe Konata...' said Miyuki

'...Goodbye Miyuki' whispered Konata.

Not looking back, Konata turned and ran as fast as she could down the track, tears in her eyes, wanting to change her mind and go back... but she could not before figuring out just what was wrong with her.

'_Thank you Miyuki...I'll never forget this' _thought Konata.

Wanting to run after her and talk her out of her crazy plan of wandering off by herself, Miyuki hesitated but held herself back from following her friend and waited until the blue haired girl was no longer in sight. She was now alone in the middle of the woods…tummy growling and a thirst that needed to be quenched but in her mind, finding her beloved Tsukasa was more important to her then her own wellbeing but at the same time, Konata's safety was just as important to Miyuki but she couldn't explain it to herself why she just wanted to wrap her arms around the otaku and not let go but she rid herself of such thoughts when she understood fully that only one person should be in that position to do that.

'There's still hope for Konata and Kagami….I just know it' said Miyuki to herself 'Good luck Konata, you deserve a happy ending to all of this'

* * *

'The next station we will be calling at is Settleworth Station, all passengers please wait until the train is at a complete stop before disembarking the train and we hope you have enjoyed your travel with Yorkshire Rail'

The little two coached train slowly came to a halt and the doors, a crowd of people

'This is where Miyuki said Tsukasa was going to be…good thing I made Minami spill the beans to me before I set off…it wasn't easy but don't worry Tsukasa…I'm going to find you and make things right again' thought a determined Kagami as she stepped off the train and watched it slowly set off around the bend of the tracks that led away from the station platform. Walking over the step bridge that took her to the other platform and the exit, she took a moment to look at her surroundings and discovered that she was in a small market town.

'I can only pray that I'm in the right place' said Kagami to herself as other passengers walked by her over the bridge and to their cars parked in the small car park that would take them to their own respective homes.

The small nestled town would reasonably flat so there wasn't any big hills for Kagami to climb minus the massive limestone rock face overlooking the town, which she thought looked amazing as she headed down the main street and past the small shops that had closed for the night.

'This place looks quite peaceful… more than I thought it would be...it's somewhere that I would like to live someday…the tranquillity and beauty of it' said Kagami as she wandered away from the station and down the hill that would take her towards the town that was nestled in the long hills of England

'No...This isn't the time to get distracted by the lovely nature, I need to find my sister and get through this...I'm running out of time' said Kagami

That said, Kagami had no idea where she would be sleeping that night, she had money but wasn't that interested in spending it unless it was absolutely necessary as she needed to get back to London soon before their flight back home.

'It's been quite some time since I was in Japan...this land isn't as crowded and I'll admit it's nice to see such beauty in the countryside but it's not my home...our home Tsukasa...but who knows...maybe we'll return someday a little more mature and enjoy ourselves even more' Kagami said to herself as she found a bench to sit upon...she knew because of her stubbornness, she would be sleeping on that certain bench on this night and tomorrow would set onto to finding her sister, she knew she had her trapped now...if Minami was correct about her whereabouts that is.

'If she was wrong...then I'm in big trouble' Kagami muttered.

**End of Chapter 31**

**Authors Note**

**Wow this took a while...so sorry guys...I've had alot on at University and writing another story for a contest which I'm happy to say won and is getting published in a book with 19 other short stories...so excited :D any who this story is my main focus this summer so expect more soon. **

**M.J.W 2012**


	32. We Found You!

Chapter 32

It had seemed like days had flown by for Konata even though it had only been 5 hours since she and Miyuki went their separate ways, despite Miyuki pleading for the two of them to stick together, Konata was determined to have some alone time to decide her next steps of action.

She had walked on and on through field after field and had passed through a couple of villages nested in the hillsides, she thought they looked peaceful and quiet, the total opposite of Tokyo.

''If they had a hot springs and a couple of comic book store along with a cosplay cafe there then I'd move in today'' Konata giggled.

She looked back and wondered whether she had gone far enough and perhaps the time to start heading back to find Miyuki but her feet were hesitant... no, she wasn't really ready to see her friend just as of yet.

'_Maybe just a bit further yet'_ thought Konata.

''I'm not even sure if I'm a full lesbian or possibly bi anymore...I've thought about guys lately...probably because I've had nothing but problems with girls...I don't know, I'm only a kid and yet I feel like I have big decisions to make so fast'' Konata said to herself as she looked up to the afternoon sky.

''Speaking of problems...it's been me who's caused them all, even if Miyuki did kiss me first...I didn't exactly stop her, I wanted her to have sex with me that night, I'm not going to lie and say that I've ever thought about it, I've thought about sex with Tsukasa as well'' Konata admitted.

Suddenly, Konata looked out down a hilly slope and thought to herself that this area looks kind of familiar to her before she spotted something that sent a huge shivering chill down her spine and made her legs feel like jelly, she had wandered all the way back to the lake...where she had almost ended her life not too long ago.

It took her quite a while to make it down the hill to the opposite side of the lake to where she had stood on top of the cliff only for Miyuki to stop her and prevent her from making a horrible mistake. She sat down into a bundle on the edge looking down into the crystal clear water before looking at the waterfall wondering, did she make the right decision that day.

''Maybe it's just best if I disappear or something...I mean, everyone's lives would just improve if I just went away... and never came back. Kagami's grades would go up of she wasn't so busy helping me out because I was too lazy to bother with it myself...she'd met someone who would treat her right and really treat her like a goddess, Tsukasa wouldn't get teased anymore... I'm always calling her dumb when she's supposed to be a friend...a good one at that but let's face it no one else would dare make fun of her with Kagami as her guardian around...and Miyuki...-

Konata's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a flashback of her kiss with her pink haired friend, the tenderness and how she was gentle, honest and had very soft lips, Konata couldn't stop thinking about her night of passion with Miyuki even though she deeply regretted her choices on that night.

''Kagami deserves the truth...I can't keep this from her...it isn't right if I lie about it'' Konata admitted to herself ''Even if she leaves me because of it...at least I'll know I was honest with her''.

''You've given me so much more then I could ever return Kagami...now I'll give some back to you by telling you everything and then...the cards are all in your hand'' said Konata.

She led down, feeling like closing her eyes...to dream, dream of anything that didn't involve romance for a change, she wanted to think of something to cheer herself up for once, something that made her smile whenever she was down.

'_I never did find that anime store I was going to look for...' _Konata thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

''That woman in the painting...is that Konata?!'' said Yutaka surprised.

''It can't be...no way that's her'' said Minami ''She's holding a baby''.

''Who else could it be though?'' Yutaka asked.

''Who on earth could have painted this portrait?'' Yutaka asked out loud.

''I don't know but we are going to find out'' said Minami.

The two girls looked at the portrait a little bit longer for any clues to it until eventually; the little red haired girl noticed something that helped her start to understand the painting a little bit more.

''...The sea'' muttered Yutaka.

''Excuse me?'' Minami asked.

''Look up at the top right corner of the window'' Yutaka pointed out 'you can see those white cliffs and the sea crashing against them at the bottom''

''Your right Yutaka...but what could the sea and Konata possibly have in common?'' asked Minami.

''I think that's where the painting was painted Minami...it looks like someone painted this at a house near those cliffs''.

''But...I thought you said to me that Konata has never been to Britain before'' said a confused Minami.

''Well...I'm starting to not think it's her'' said Yutaka.

''I'm sorry but your losing me here'' said Minami ''If that's not Konata then who is it?'' Minami asked.

''...Kanata'' whispered Yutaka.

''Who...'' said Minami ''who's that Yutaka''.

Yutaka stared deeply at the portrait and remembered the face staring back at her, it was only once that she recalled seeing it but it had to be her...Konata's mother but if that is so then the baby must be...

''The baby in the portrait...I think that's Konata'' said Yutaka.

''Has Konata been to England before Yutaka?'' Minami asked.

''I don't know, she's never mentioned it before but I do know that when she was born that her hair was black, not blue'' Yutaka answered ''Kanata's hair was black as well when she was born''.

''Ahhh, this painting was painted by Miyuki's father'' The butler declared.

The two girls looked astonished

''Miyuki wanted to find out more about her father didn't she?'' Yutaka asked.

''She did but she's never mentioned to me that he was a painter before, I don't think she really knew him so well'' Minami admitted.

''So how did Miyuki's father ever know Konata's mother?'' Yutaka asked the butler.

''Well from what I've been told by family members is that they were childhood friends'' The butler replied ''Kanata gave birth to her daughter in Dover, on the cliffs actually''.

''But why is her hair blue in this painting?'' Minami asked ''you told me she was born with black hair Yutaka''

''She was, her father and my sister told me so, it wasn't for long thought but...oh I don't know'' Yutaka squealed ''they never told me what happened after she was born, apparently it's a family secret on Kanata's side of the family.

''Do you know why this happened?'' Minami asked the butler.

''I'm afraid I have no knowledge of what transpired apart from the birth of Mrs Konata Izumi'' The butler answered politely.

''But...isn't Konata's fathers hair blue as well?'' Minami asked.

''Oh...he dyed it to please Kanata on one of their anniversaries'' Yutaka giggled.

The two stared at the portrait for quite some time, studying it for any more clues.

''I have an idea Yutaka'' said Minami.

''What's that?'' Yutaka asked.

''Those cliffs might hold a clue to all of this'' Minami said.

''Do...do you want to go there or something?'' Yutaka asked.

''I think we should, we have to help both Konata and Miyuki with this'' smiled Minami.

''Sure, I mean everyone else has gone off around the island so why should we be forced to twiddle our thumbs and wait for them to come back from all of the fun'' agreed Yutaka.

''Well we did make out a few weeks back...that was fun'' Minami admitted.

''True but I mean fun in this country, I mean it's not every day we get to come here'' Yutaka admitted.

''True...very true'' Minami said.

''Where is Dover by the way?'' asked a clueless Yutaka.

''I think it's not so far from London, next to the sea that looks towards France'' said Minami.

''Wow, you're so smart my cute Minami'' said Yutaka as she squeezed her girlfriend tight around the waist.

''But how on earth can we get to Dover?'' asked Minami ''that's a problem''

''A bus...trains...surely we can these ways'' answered Yutaka.

''Minami...I love you so much'' blushed Yutaka.

''Yutaka...I love you two'' blushed Minami ''I might...even take of my bra the next time we make out'' winked Minami.

Yutaka went redder then her hair and nearly collapsed.

''That's the first time you haven't been ashamed by the size of your boobs Minami, progress!'' teased Yutaka.

The two embraced and kissed in front of the portrait of the Izumi family as the butler walked slowly away, it had been a few days since the two had done anything like kiss, full of worry for their friends they hadn't had much chance to relax apart from exploring London.

'We'll catch a train there'' Minami smiled as she stroked Yutaka's red hair.

''Let's do it then'' smiled Yutaka.

''Miyuki...you'll know who your father is soon…I promise'' said Minami.

* * *

Out walking on the pathways that lead up and around the countryside between villages were Tsukasa and Daniel. She was very excited to be given a tour of the area as she saw it all as a beautiful piece of area that she just couldn't stop gazing at.

''It's such a nice day today, don't you think so Daniel? '' Tsukasa beamed ''It's so beautiful''.

''Yeah... I guess, Huh…oh it doesn't happen every day around here so I guess we should make the most off it'' muttered Daniel.

''And it's not that boiling so you can really admire it for a change''

''Beware…it often rains here'' sighed Daniel but not with much effort, like he was barely listening to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looked at her new friend and saw a boy who was in deep thought, the serious yet determined look on his face as they stared out at the vast green fields that seemed to go on forever, the glistening streams and the scent of the countryside up in the air made it seem that bit more romantic.

''...Daniel?'' said Tsukasa as she gently nudged his arm.

''Huh...oh Tsukasa, I must have gone off'' Daniel said.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Tsukasa ''you looked so deep in thought and I was starting to get concerned about you?''.

''It's nothing'' he quickly responded.

She didn't believe what he was saying for a second, he looked confused, sweating slightly and she knew anything, that always meant that he was either sweating from the heat or something was bothering him.

''Tell me Daniel...I won't judge you whatever the matter is'' Tsukasa smiled.

''It's just ...well it's about this insane idea you seem to think will work...me going back to Japan with you...it sounds completely mental but I just want to do it for some bizarre reason...it's strange to be honest but I feel that I should go to live in Japan''

''You...mean you've accepted my offer!'' said Tsukasa as she burst into excitement.

''Maybe...I don't know, my head's all over the place at the moment Tsukasa, it's a big decision''

''This is my home Tsukasa, this view right here is what I would be giving up if I left...my past, school, all of my friends...for a whole new life far far away with...my bastard father and his brat of a daughter'' said Daniel.

''I know it sounds crazy right now but you'll love it in Japan, and I know you'll make it up with him and Konata...oh I can't wait to become school pals and everything, I've never had a boy for a friend before, Oh, I'm getting rather excited'' Tsukasa giggled with a blushing red face.

'_Keep dreaming about the making up part Tsukasa' _thought Daniel.

''You know me and...Her are heading in separate ways right?''

''What do you mean?'' Tsukasa asked confused ''I don't understand''.

''I don't know...maybe I just don't think we'll get along with each other or something...'' said Daniel

''I don't think that...'' said Tsukasa.

''Explain it then?'' said Daniel

''Well, Konata can be a really friendly person at times...yes she can be a little silly and all but she always means well, she just needs to think things through before she acts and commit herself more'' Tsukasa admitted.

''This coming from the girl who ran away from my so called friendly sister'' Daniel sighed.

She knew that he was right; she did run away…far away from her friends and nearly froze in a back alley. It wasn't that long ago and Tsukasa felt like it was a night that she would never forget as long as she lived.

''I can lie no more about what happened...I just got so fed up with everyone treating me like I was some kind of idiot all the time...I just imagined my life without them in it...me looking out for myself for a change''

''And...It didn't really work out did it?''

''Well that's not entirely true'' said Tsukasa in her defence.

''How is that so then?'' Daniel asked.

''Well...I met you didn't I...it was like fate or something for me to find you'' blushed Tsukasa.

''Not sure if I believe in fate really'' sighed Daniel ''It hasn't been that kind to me you know''.

''I know but I believe that it can always be changed around…if you try hard enough'' Tsukasa smiled.

''Fine then...I'll come with you...my passport's in order and everything and I don't have much to bring with me...I just hope I don't regret this decision''

''I promise...you won't Daniel'' smiled Tsukasa.

''Shall we continue our walk then?'' Daniel asked before he smiled.

''Sure, I look forward to it'' giggled Tsukasa.

''There's a farm down the hill with Horses and rabbits'' smiled Daniel.

''Wow…let's go, let's go!'' squealed Tsukasa as she grabbed Daniel's hand and started to run along the pathway.

* * *

'_Kagami….I'm so sorry Kagami but I can hide this anymore, you deserve better than me….you know what they say after all, if you love someone then set them free and that's what I'm doing…I'm letting you go…go and find someone who can treat you right….I just hope that one day we can be friends again' _thought Konata.

Konata had slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sky was now orange; it reflected of the surface of the lake, evening time had now arrived and the sun was slowly going down. She had a dream in her slumber and she now knew what she wanted to do, that she had now made up her mind on what to do with everything that had gone wrong.

'_Kagami will now know the truth about what I have done and I now know that Miyuki's heart belongs with Tsukasa, I won't interfere with that anymore...even if I end up alone because of my choices that I've made'_ thought Konata.

Night had soon fallen and Konata was sprinting mile after mile as fast as she could back to the woods where she and Miyuki had headed off in different directions. She was determined to make it all right again, she felt she owed it to her friends and girlfriend to tell them the truth but she was concerned about how Kagami would react with Miyuki, and she didn't care if Kagami hated her and left her but Miyuki didn't deserve to fall out with Kagami because of it.

''But I can't pretend that it nothing ever happened either'' Konata said quietly too herself''.

She knew that before they all boarded the plane back to Japan that they would have all changed. Nothing would ever be the same again for them, would they survive as a group or was this the end of Konata, Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa.

''Not...If...I...have...anything...to...do...with...it'' panted a tired Konata as kept running and running through fields like a bullet train.

''Please…give me the strength to keep going…'' Konata called out to the heavens.

An hour later, she was feeling exhausted, she felt that she would have to stop and rest sooner rather than later, she could feel a stitch on her right side and it hurt to move at a fast pace, she was hungry and had no food on her.

''I...rest here for the night then I'll find Miyuki in the morning'' Konata decided.

She was tired, confused, starving and upset with just about everything. She was also scared about seeing Kagami again because deep down she knew that it wouldn't be a pleasant exchange or a welcome back by her lover, the two's relationship was near rock bottom the last time they had seen each other and now so much had changed, how could it ever be fixed.

''I have to be ready…for it all to change'' yawned Konata as she rested her head.

Looking out of the window at the night sky, Tsukasa felt sad that she couldn't get to sleep, it was on her mind that Daniel had been sleeping all by himself for many years and it was something that she felt wasn't right at all.

''He acts like its ok and everything but I know that he wants some company…I just know it…he doesn't deserve to be alone any more'' said Tsukasa to herself.

She wanted to do something about it…anything to make Daniel remember what having company felt like again.

'_Well, when I felt alone and scared, I slept with Kagami and I felt safe…perhaps I should sleep next to Daniel tonight…'_ thought Tsukasa.

She immediately left her bedroom and walked to the next room, gently knocking on the door but got no response. Feeling like Daniel was asleep, she felt like going back to her room but remembered that she was determined to do this and would not turn back now.

She opened his door and it squeaked slightly, she hesitated slightly but saw that he did not wake up. Slowly entering the room, she tip toed towards his bed but did not take into account the squeaky floor boards. She watched with a disappointed look before stepping back to the doorway as Daniel sat up in bed.

''Who's there'' yawned Daniel.

''It's ok, it's me'' Tsukasa assured him.

''Tsukasa…what's the matter, is there a spider in your room or something?'' Daniel tiredly teased.

''No…I just wanted to ask you something…no spider'' said Tsukasa.

''Oh…what is it?'' asked Daniel.

''Daniel...Ummm well I'm not really sure how to ask you this but...'' said Tsukasa in quite the nervous voice.

''What's wrong Tsukasa'' yawned Daniel as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, quite unsure what was going on.

''I...I'm a little scared...so I was wondering if I could...''

Daniel quickly caught on and wasn't sure how to respond at first.

''Oh...I don't know Tsukasa, it might be a little awkward...you know with you-

He stopped talking when he saw the innocent look in her eyes, the gentle smile on her face as she stood in his doorway in her short and shorts as she had no pyjamas with her and none of Daniels fit her.

''Alright then but just for tonight, alright?'' said Daniel.

''Thank you'' she replied happily.

Daniel wasn't quite sure why a girl who was in her teens would ask to sleep in a bed with a boy when she had a crush on a girl but he was too tired to really care and he had a feeling that Tsukasa just wanted some company in a way but again, he was too tired to really go into it, so he just threw half of the covers over Tsukasa as she led down, all smiles on her face.

''Thank you Daniel, you're so nice to me'' Tsukasa yawned.

''Well...I guess it would be cruel to say no when you're scared'' yawned Daniel.

''I...I'm not scared'' replied Tsukasa.

''Then why are you here?'' teased Daniel.

''I...I guess I miss it when Kagami let me sleep in her bed with her, I get quite scared at night'' Tsukasa admitted a little embarrassed with herself for still being this way.

''Relax, I was only kidding Tsukasa'' admitted Daniel ''I don't mind at all, it'd be nice to have the company to be honest''.

''You...you don't mind at all do you?'' Tsukasa asked.

''No...I just thought why you would want to?'' Daniel admitted ''I thought you were into girls?''

''That may be true but it's because I really like you Daniel, your kind and I feel safe around you'' Tsukasa admitted shyly ''and...That doesn't stop me from having a boy as a close friend does it?''

''I guess not Tsukasa, but do you really see me as a good friend?'' Daniel asked.

''Yes...I know it's only been a couple of weeks that we've known each other but I feel like we've bonded and opened ourselves to the other, I could tell you everything if I wanted'' Tsukasa giggled.

'_She really trusts me...I...I've never really had a true friend before...I wonder if Konata might be like this as well...no I can't start thinking that I'll grow to love my sister...that's impossible?' _Daniel thought to himself as he smiled at Tsukasa.

''Your just saying that because Konata's my sister'' said Daniel.

''No...it wouldn't matter to me if you were or weren't her sister, you're a nice boy...even if you won't admit it, You've taken good care of me and made me realise that I miss my friends'' smiled Tsukasa.

Tsukasa then took Daniel by surprise and hugged him around his waist, causing him to go bright red making Tsukasa giggle. She didn't care that he felt nervous about a girl hugging him, she wanted him to know how much he meant to her and that he would always have her as a friend because she knew that deep down, he was a big softie although she was unsure if he had got that from Konata's father or his real mother.

''Daniel...is that a tear in your eye?'' Tsukasa asked him as she looked up and she thought she saw a glimmer of a tear roll down his right cheek.

''What! Oh...I...something just got into my eye, that's all'' Daniel said quickly, feeling awkward as he turned away and quickly dried his eye.

Tsukasa giggled and felt happy, she had never had so much fun with a boy before, she was happy that she could see Daniel as a friend who she believed would make many friends when he arrived back in Japan but she had no idea how she was going to introduce him to everyone, especially Konata.

''I...I haven't had a girl hug me since my...since my-

''Your mother I take it?'' said Tsukasa.

''...Yeah, it was the day she died actually, I never thought I'd have a girl who was my friend hug me...It gets lonely sometimes being all by myself here...I thought at one point that I deserved it or something'' Daniel admitted.

Tsukasa continued hugging Daniel with no intentions of letting go, in truth she didn't know what it was that made her trust him so much, perhaps it was because he wasn't treating her like a little child, he actually thought she was smart which Tsukasa just loved.

''I promise...you'll love Japan and your life will change for the better'' giggled Tsukasa.

* * *

The morning sun went up and cockerels could be heard all around the valleys, irritating Konata as she tried to continue her sleep but in the end failed to do so and sat up and rubbed her head but was taken aback when she saw a pair of eyes staring at her.

''Miyuki!'' said Konata as she was caught by surprise. She couldn't believe her eyes at first as she looked upwards and saw that wave of flowing pink hair.

''I thought I heard a noise so I came to have a look, I was quite surprised when I saw you fast asleep in the middle of the pavement'' said Miyuki.

''Oh…I didn't know'' smiled Konata ''I was exhausted when I collapsed last night''.

Konata stood up and patted her bottom free of dirt and sticks, making Miyuki giggle. The two girls were happy to be reunited and the two briefly hugged one another.

''Listen'' Said both girls at the same time, blocking the other off.

''You go first'' said Konata.

''Oh no, I insist'' smiled Miyuki.

''Polite as you always are, that's my Miyuki san'' giggled Konata.

Konata took a deep breath and looked at her friend, the one she had kissed not too long ago.

''Miyuki…I've thought about this for quite some time but I think that I need to tell Kagami the truth'' said Konata.

''I see…I had a feeling that you might'' Miyuki admitted.

''You…you did and how do you feel about it?''

''I understand, I won't stop you from doing so Konata'' said Miyuki ''It'll be hard at first but I believe that we can all get past this because our friendship is strong''.

''Your right…but me and Kagami…are a couple or were at least'' said Konata.

''I know but don't give up hope yet, you never know Konata'' smiled Miyuki ''you may have made some mistakes in the past but I also believe that you can fix things as well, I believe in you''.

Miyuki was about to continue and let Konata have her say but she was interrupted by oncoming voices, male and female. It had been quite some time since she had heard other people pass this area and she was hesitant to say a word while she could hear the voices talk.

''What was that noise?'' asked Konata as she started to look about for the source.

''I…I think I hear people talking'' said Miyuki ''It sounds like…it's just up this hill''

They walked over towards the hill quietly to see just what was going on. Konata couldn't help but recognize one of the voices that were talking.

''Miyuki…that female voice…it sounds familiar'' said Konata.

''It sounds….like…Tsukasa but…can it be?'' said Miyuki.

''Let's have a listen'' suggested Konata.

They quietened down and listened carefully for what the two people were talking about. One was a male and one was a female and she sounded so familiar to them both that they came to the same realization quickly.

''Wow…so pretty'' they heard.

''Shall we go into town?'' they also heard.

Konata and Miyuki couldn't believe their eyes as they looked up and saw two figures stood at the top having a normal chat, they both saw what they had been searching up and all over the island that is Britain. They couldn't quite take it in at first but at the top of the hill was Tsukasa, quite unsure what to make of things at all, it was a huge shock to her system to see her friends only a slope away from her when it used to be more than 200 miles.

''TSUKASA, Down here!'' yelled Konata from the bottom of the hill, a happy grin across her face as her cheeks lit up.

Tsukasa looked at the two girls and while hoping to feel overjoyed in seeing her friends, she couldn't help but remember why she ran away from them in the first place.

''What...what are they doing here?'' Tsukasa said.

''We came all this way to find you'' smiled Miyuki ''Oh I've missed you so much!''

''Yeah...I've...missed you-

'_I...I can't do this...nothing's changed at all, I can feel it' _thought Tsukasa.

''Tsukasa?'' said Daniel ''Are you alright, your sweating?''

''I…I don't know'' Tsukasa admitted as her breathing increased ''I don't think I know anything right now''.

''Take it easy, you can do this'' said Daniel.

''What about you then, how do you feel?'' Tsukasa asked him ''that's your sister down there''.

''Well I…I don't know, I don't know what to feel, I assumed I would be full of hate for her but…all I can think is how bloody small she is'' Daniel admitted.

''Daniel...I'm sorry'' whispered Tsukasa as she began to back away from the advancing girls group as they started to move up the hill towards her.

''Tsukasa?'' said Daniel as he was unsure just what his friend was doing.

''Make them go away'' said Tsukasa ''I can't see them yet, please…''.

''Where are you going Tsukasa, you said you were ready?'' Daniel asked.

''Forgive me...I thought I was ready...but I'm not ready to forgive them'' sobbed Tsukasa.

''Please don't go...we can sort this out'' Daniel asked her.

''I... CAN'T!'' said Tsukasa

''I'll come with you then'' said Daniel ''It's not too late''

''TSUKASA!'' yelled Konata

Without another word said, Tsukasa turned and ran as fast as she could back down the hill towards the quiet market town. Hesitant at first, Daniel couldn't help but want to chase after his friend, he saw the fear in her eyes and felt bad for her that she was afraid.

''Wait up!'' Daniel called out

He sprinted after her down the hill but she had a massive head start and was a considerable distance ahead of him. As he got to the bottom of the slope, Tsukasa was already approaching the town.

''Where did she go...I don't see her?'' Konata asked Miyuki as they stood at the top of the hill, looking clueless ''She was just here a second ago''

''Down there Konata, I see her!'' Miyuki pointed out hastily.

Looking down the hill, in the distance was the purple haired girl running in the other direction to them and a bit behind her was a boy who looked like he was following her at a fast pace.

''That guy's chasing after her!'' said Konata ''we have to help her out Miyuki''

The two girls ran down the hill and after their friend and Daniel, unaware of why she was running away in the first place but they weren't prepared to let her get away twice in one holiday.

The chase was more than on as everyone ran into the town; Tsukasa was determined to get away from Konata and Miyuki, whatever it cost her. She had assured herself that she could talk to them again but the second she saw her emerald green eyes, nothing but anger filled her up. Everything came back to her, including the prank that caused her to run away in the first place.

''I need to get away but where….wait a second…that sign says station on it...maybe I can get away but what about Daniel?'' said Tsukasa.

'_Please Daniel...come and find me'_ Tsukasa pleaded in her mind.

Not so far behind was Daniel who briefly caught a glimpse of Tsukasa running down the high street. Keep chase, he followed her but was afraid that the two girls behind him would catch up with them.

'_What can I do, don't they get that she wants nothing to do with them?'_ Daniel thought.

He ran all the way down the high street until he came to a cross way where one way led up a small slope towards the town's train station.

''What is she thinking?'' Daniel said.

At the top of the slope, he felt nervous as he turned and saw sat in the station, a train that would be heading north to the border between England and Scotland.

''Oh no...'' Daniel panicked.

''Wait up Tsukasa'' Daniel called out as he stepped out onto the platform and spotted his friend. He saw Tsukasa boarding the train and briefly saw tears in her eyes. He sprinted across the bridge that linked both platforms and jumped down the set of stairs.

The train doors quickly closed and before Daniel could do anything about it, the train slowly pulled out of the station, Tsukasa couldn't look him in the eyes, tears slipped down her face as the train accelerated faster from the station.

''Tsukasa...!'' yelled Daniel ''Open the train door!''

But it was too late; he watched as she looked helpless while the train was already moving too fast for the door to be opened without endangering the passenger's lives.

'_Damn it, distracting those two girls caused me to miss the train... but don't worry Tsukasa, I'll be right behind you...I won't leave you'' _Daniel thought.

'_I'll find you…because you trusted me…treat me like a friend and for that Tsukasa, I promise I'll look out for you because you…you are my friend….my best friend and no one will hurt you, not while I'm around' _thought Daniel.

''There he is!'' Konata shouted as she stepped out onto the opposite platform.

''We...missed...the train'' said an out of breath Miyuki.

''Damn it, we were so close as well!'' shouted Konata angrily.

''Hey...it's that boy?'' said Miyuki.

The two girls looked straight at him with curious looks on their faces; unsure what was going on or what he had to do with their friend at all.

''So much for him kidnapping her Konata'' said Miyuki as he studied him helplessly ''He looks innocent to me''.

''Looks can be quite deceiving Miyuki'' Konata assured her.

''Let's not be has-

Before she could finish, Konata was already darting up over the bridge to the other platform to confront Daniel, being left all by herself and eventually letting out a deep sigh, Miyuki followed suit and ran after her friend.

''Ok bud, just who are you?'' Konata demanded as she walked up to him.

''None of your business little girl, go home and mind your own!'' Daniel answered defiantly.

''Wrong answer!'' said Konata as she reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her level, Daniel was more than surprised by this girl's strength.

''Don't mess with me asshole!'' Konata said in a tough voice.

''Konata, let him go!'' said Miyuki.

''Just try it, come on hit me...HIT ME!'' yelled Daniel.

''Konata, don't hit him!'' Miyuki pleaded.

Konata looked at her friend and after a moment of silence, reluctantly released her grip but kept a sharp look on Daniel, deeply gazing at him and nothing else.

''Where does that train go!'' yelled Konata.

''Why should I answer that?'' asked Daniel ''you seem such a rude girl to me, no manners whatsoever...you were starting to choke me you know''

''Please, we need to find her'' pleaded Miyuki ''She's our friend and we need her back''.

Daniel looked at the pink haired girl and felt a more peaceful feeling coming from her then Konata, he knew who they both were but had no plans to reveal himself just yet, especially to his sister who hadn't a clue who he was.

''_Hmmm that's nice and all but I'm not saying a word until I feel I can trust these two...Miyuki won't take long at all...but this one...Konata...I don't know...'' _thought Daniel

''From what she's told me, you lot are nothing but trouble to her... making fun of her and causing her to cry, now why would I help you when she clearly wants nothing to do with you'' asked Daniel.

''She...she said all of that?'' said Miyuki in a hurt voice.

''I'm sorry to say but she did... by your reaction...you must be... Miyuki, am I correct?'' asked Daniel.

''That's right...so Tsukasa has talked about me then?'' replied Miyuki .

''Yes...quite often actually...more than others...often changing her mind daily on what to do...she was all ready to return to you all last night but she panicked at the last second when she spotted you...and...Now this''

''I don't believe him at all...we don't know who he is or what his intentions were, how do we know she wasn't running away from him and not us?''

''Konata...she took one look at us and ran for it...I paid close attention as we walked up that hill, she was smiling with this boy and looked all relaxed...he had no plans to do anything to her...I'm sure of it'' said Miyuki.

''And how on earth do you know that!'' Konata asked ''It's all lies!''.

''Hey kid'' said Daniel.

''...What...?'' replied Konata

''Shut up and quit your whinging will you!'' laughed Daniel.

''Why you!'' said an irritated Konata.

''Now, now Konata'' giggled Miyuki ''I think he's only messing around with you''.

''Why do you keep defending this guy Miyuki, just tell me what it is already will you?'' Konata asked.

''There's just something about him that I trust'' Miyuki explained ''although I'm not quite sure what that is''.

Konata looked more confused then she had been for quite some time, all she could see was a smiling guy who wasn't spilling were one of her best friends was running off too.

''Are you just messing around with me girl just what is so innocent about this guy anyway?''

''I...I can sense it, just by looking at him that he had no intentions of hurting Tsukasa, rather looking out for her, his face says it all'' explained Miyuki.

''I'm sorry girl but I have better things to be doing then helping rude little girls like her get back into Tsukasa's good books'' smirked Daniel.

'_I'll mess with her a little bit...watch her squirm'_ thought Daniel.

''Nice guy my PS2!'' shouted Konata ''He's messing around with us...JUST TELL ME WHERE TSUKASA IS HEADING RIGHT NOW MISTER!''

''Why would I help you find her?'' Daniel asked ''She doesn't want you following her, get it through that thick skull of yours kid!''.

Konata felt stuck, she knew it would be better to calm down and not get angry but she couldn't help it as she gritted her teeth, she hadn't come all this way from London to be told no at the last second by the one person who could led them straight to Tsukasa, she felt like it was definite lost battle.

''Give me one good reason why I should bother helping you at all, your rude and annoying so why?'' asked Daniel.

''Because she's my sister!'' yelled a female voice.

Everyone started looking about for the source of the voice that had called out suddenly, no one was quite sure at first until out of the corner of Konata's eye, she looked upwards and they widened as up on the bridge that connected both platforms, stood looking down on the three of them, arms folded and a ticked off expression on her face was the older sibling of Tsukasa who was stood on the other platform, with an intense look in her eyes staring directly at Konata.

'...Konata''

''...Kagami...'' whispered Konata.

''Where's my sister Konata...'' said Kagami.

**To be continued.**


	33. Kagami's Heartbreak

**Chapter 33**

''Kagami…'' uttered a shocked Konata.

''Kagami found us, thank goodness'' said Miyuki.

''Oh great, more of you and this one has twin pony tails'' Daniel moaned ''is there an army of you girls with weird hair colours or what?''.

Kagami, the girl in question stepped down from the station cross bridge and within seconds was stood feet away from the group; at first she seemed to have a neutral appearance about her, a small grin perhaps but it was hard to really tell.

The excitement in Konata built up to a great height, she remembered the day when she left her lover behind in search of her sister and deeply regretted her choice but knew that Kagami would in some sense understand why she did what she did or she hoped Kagami would understand.

''Kagami, how did you find us?'' Konata asked excited at seeing her girlfriend after quite some time.

But that soon changed as Kagami moved slowly forward didn't say a word to Konata or even look directly at her and just walked by, her focus was set on the boy in the group, Daniel who was the one she seemed very interested in but she did look at Miyuki slightly with a glance that also confused Konata a great deal.

''Ummm Kagami?'' continued Konata ''Are you going to answer my question….or even look at me at all?''.

Kagami turned and glared at Konata with intense eyes briefly, making her spine shiver a great deal, she had seen that look before and it was whenever she did something really bad in her books.

''…Happy now?'' muttered Kagami.

She turned and after a few more seconds of looking at Daniel in a way that appeared to be her examining him, she turned to the pink haired Miyuki.

''Miyuki…what happened here, I thought I would find Tsukasa here but I don't see her anywhere, I swear I caught a glimpse of her running through town and you'd think a purple haired girl from Japan would be easy to spot in a small market town up in the hills but clearly I was wrong'' said Kagami sarcastically.

''Oh…well we searched high and low for her and we finally found her but…'' said Miyuki nervously.

''Clearly you didn't try hard enough! Perhaps your mind was set to other matters'' said Kagami.

''Hey Kagami, lay off her!'' said Konata ''we did our best to find her and we're not giving up yet!'' said Konata in an irritated manner as she wasn't happy with the way that Kagami was acting although in a way, she understood why she was.

''Konata…'' said Kagami.

''…Yes Kagami, what is it?''

''Will you please shut the hell up for once in your life!'' yelled Kagami ''I have no time whatsoever to listen to your moans and groans, I don't believe for a minute that you put as much effort in as you say you did, this isn't one of your games or Manga books…!''

''…Kagami''

''Oh and Konata….'' Kagami got up close, nose to nose with Konata, a scowl across her face. ''If you ever call me that stupid name Kagamin again…one more time I hear that name and I'll break you where you stand…do you understand?'' said Kagami in an intimidating dark voice.

''…I got it…crystal clear'' Konata sweated feeling terrified of the Tsundere's presence, this isn't the greeting she was expecting from her girlfriend at all, more of a how I missed you one was what Konata was hoping for.

'_I'll still think it though…Kagamin!'_ thought Konata cheekily.

''I'm sorry…she just ran away from us'' wept Miyuki.

''I'm not surprised…after what she did to her'' scowled Kagami.

'_Shit…this has made it so much easier…Hi Kagami, by the way…I cheated on you with our Miyuki over there…I hope you can forgive me….She's going to….fucking…murder…me if I tell her the truth!'_ Konata panicked.

''You...what's your name?'' Kagami asked as she pointed to Daniel.

''I don't normally give my name out just like that because you ask me in a stroppy tone kid'' Daniel replied ''I'm afraid that Tsukasa doesn't want anyone following her, especially the little midget over there so don't waste your time with me!'' said Daniel with a smile on his face.

''WHY YOU!'' shouted Konata.

''He's not easy to budge Kagami'' Miyuki pointed out ''But then again, Konata has given him reason to''

''Miyuki, what are you saying! Who's side are you on exactly?'' moaned Konata.

''Didn't I tell you to be quiet already!'' Kagami shouted.

''I apologize for her antics...I hope she hasn't frightened you or anything?'' Kagami asked.

''No way, little kids don't tend to frighten me at all'' Daniel teased.

Konata's face lit up red and she had to be restrained by Miyuki who struggled to hold the Otaku back as she swung out wildly with her fists.

''I'll try again, what's your name'' asked Kagami.

''Why should I bother messing around with what appears to be a bad tempered girl, a shrimp and a dunce'' sighed Daniel.

''I'm not a shrimp!'' yelled Konata.

''Listen this might be made easier for all of us if you just tell me your name, I'm not going to shout or threaten to use violence against you in any way...no that's all for her back there'' Kagami pointed out with a slight grin on her face.

''Really, and why should I believe you?'' asked Daniel.

''I see that your no fool kid'' Kagami said plainly ''I respect that''.

''He's like the male version of you'' Konata grumbled.

''...My name is Daniel...I like you already to be honest, your name is...Kagami is it?'' Daniel sniggered.

''That's right, Kagami Hiiragi and Tsukasa is my little sister'' smiled Kagami for the first time since she arrived.

''Don't trust him Kagami! This guy was chasing Tsukasa all the way here, he had plans to do all sorts of things with her, I just know it!'' said Konata.

''...Maybe we should stay out of this?'' Miyuki suggested.

''No way Miyuki, we came so far to find Tsukasa and this guy claims to have been taking care of her the whole time, how do we know he didn't force her against her will?'' shouted Konata.

The two of them looked at her like she was stupid but that was the casual look for most people who knew Konata long enough.

''SHUT UP KONATA!'' both Kagami and Daniel shouted together which them both be taken back by surprise which was eventually followed by the two of them both beginning to smile and concluding in them both laughing uncontrollably. Konata couldn't believe that the two of them could be getting along so quickly, when she tried to befriend the Tsundere, it took months for her to even properly smile at her let alone laugh with her, a sense of jealously hit the air.

''You seem to enjoy making fun of her'' Kagami sniggered.

''...I have my reasons'' Daniel laughed.

''Guess that means we have something in common then'' Kagami smiled back.

''_That guy''_ thought an annoyed Konata.

''In all seriousness Daniel, I need...we need your help in finding my sister, I've thought of nothing more than seeing her again for weeks...I miss her and I just want to hug her again and have things back to the way they were'' blushed Kagami.

''Easier said than done'' Daniel sighed ''She wouldn't be too happy if I led you to her just like that''.

''That's not for you to be worrying about now is it? You leave her to us, you got that'' said Konata.

''Excuse me, what right do you have to tell me that?'' Daniel argued ''It's mostly your fault she ran away in the first place, remember?''.

''I made a mistake but I'm going to put it right'' Konata said as she defended herself.

''Are you deaf, Tsukasa isn't ready yet, don't force her'' said Daniel.

''I have to tell her that I'm sorry'' yelled Konata.

Daniel felt like he was getting nowhere fast with this little nuisance, he couldn't let her find her yet in this state of mind or Tsukasa would never stop running away from her.

''Go home little girl'' Daniel spat out.

''...I am home'' Konata responded defiantly and proudly ''I might not know it very well but I was born in this country''.

''Wait, what?'' said Kagami in a confused voice.

''It's a long story'' Miyuki sighed.

''Whatever little girl, Tsukasa isn't interested in you so beat it!'' said Daniel.

''We aren't going anywhere, you hear me!'' Konata argued.

''You idiot, you're not helping us at all! Let me handle this'' said Kagami as she pulled the Otaku back roughly.

''Let me go Kagami, I have this!'' Konata yelled out.

Konata struggled but after she took a glance into Kagami's eyes and saw the frustration held deep within them, she stopped struggling and stood back, feeling slightly rejected as she did so.

''...Fine'' Konata moaned in defeat.

''What is it that you want Daniel?'' Kagami asked softly ''I can see through you, you want to help us find Tsukasa because you are a good person inside, I can feel it but you want something of us first, don't you?'' Kagami asked.

''What are you saying?''

''Well first things first, I don't think you've harmed my sister'' Kagami admitted.

''What but why?'' asked Konata in shock.

''Because he has a concerned look on his face and in his eyes, Tsukasa running away wasn't meant to happen and even he doesn't know where she has gone but he does know where the train line goes''

Daniel first thought about her words and wondered whether this was actually a coincidence considering Tsukasa had offered to take him away from Britain and move in with her family or even if relations get along, move in with his own family the Izumi's. His eyes felt watery as he couldn't believe how a complete stranger could become so kind to him and even offer him a fresh start but why was she being so nice to him when he felt nothing but hate and he often embraced it when it came to his father and his daughter.

'_What's going on with me...what's happening? I hate the Izumi's but why do I suddenly believe that there might be a glimmer of hope...its Tsukasa's words that are convincing me, I just know it' _thought Daniel as he tried to shake it off.

''Tsukasa wants me to come back with her, she's been saying all sorts of things about how it was destiny to meet me and stuff, I'm not saying any more about it'' Daniel wept.

''See, I knew you were a kind person deep down'' Kagami smiled ''It's ok, I think it's cute''

''But why, where would you stay if you did come to Japan?'' Konata asked.

''Don't butt in you, this is grown up time'' Kagami warned Konata.

''She...she said I could live with your family Kagami but if you don't want that then I'm sure I'll find somewhere'' Daniel mentioned nervously. Not always being confident in asking people of favours in fear of rejection, he was quite used to it after all.

''I'll make you a deal'' said Kagami kindly as she grabbed his hands ''Help me find my Tsukasa and I'll make sure that you can come back to Japan and you can even have a room at our house, Matsuri's moved out to live with her boyfriend so there's a room going free...how does that sound to you?''

''You would do that, even though you only just met me?'' Daniel asked with tears in his eyes ''But I'm a complete stranger to you...?''

''A friend of Tsukasa's is a good friend of mine'' Kagami winked ''you must be nice if she likes you, apparently she can sense it in people and like I said earlier, I believe that you're a good person just by looking at you so you can drop the tough guy act''.

''Really then why is she friends with her'' Daniel asked as he pointed to Konata after thinking about what Kagami had said.

''I ask myself that all the time'' Kagami admitted jokingly.

''Wow, thanks Kagami'' muttered Konata.

He couldn't understand just why someone would take pity on him so easily; it was a strange sensation for Daniel to behold. He felt a tickle in his stomach and tried to force back a joyous smile.

''I really shouldn't be saying this but I don't think that Tsukasa fully knows what she wants so I will...I will help you find her because I know where this line heads to and when the trains run along it''

''You will!'' smiled Kagami happily ''you'll really help us?''

''Yes...I'll do it but only for Tsukasa's sake and because I like you guys, I don't understand why you're being so nice to me but I trust you guys, I only hope I'm not wrong'' Daniel admitted.

''Thank you Daniel!'' she cheered before squeezing him tight with a hug ''Thank you so much and you won't regret this!''

Daniel blushed and thought back to how Tsukasa had only done the same thing a day ago and how his mother used to always hug him when times were tough. He could feel that a new life was calling and perhaps finding Tsukasa was the last puzzle piece to get him to that new life.

''Well, th...thank you'' Daniel nervously said.

''Ok then, now that you've made a new friend Kagami, shall we discuss the matter at hand?'' asked an annoyed Konata.

''That's what we are doing Konata, feel free to help out whenever you're ready'' Kagami replied.

''Oh come on, can't you catch me a break?'' Konata moaned.

''Why should I, you just left me behind in London and I didn't hear a single word from you for weeks'' Kagami explained ''so no, I think I'll stay pissed at you thank you very much''.

''Don't any of you get it?'' Daniel asked in a shocked tone.

''Get what?'' asked Miyuki.

''Why do you think Kagami that Tsukasa ran away from you guys in the first place?'' Daniel asked.

''...Because Konata scared her and always made fun of her since the day they met'' replied Kagami.

''That was only a very small reason but the real reason is much more personal than that, a reason that holds all three of you at fault!'' said Daniel.

''I think I understand'' said Miyuki in the background. ''Tsukasa was fed up of all of us treating her like a small child all the time and that Konata and Kagami are always at each other's throats, we never really made her feel special or anything either'' Miyuki answered with regret in her voice. ''I guess I helped her too much when it came to homework, I never talked her through any answers, I just gave her my book to copy out off''.

''Oh my god, she's right'' said Kagami ''I always just had to make her feel small when it came to school work, I always bragged about my marks at home and at school, I always felt like it was a competition between us but she never saw it that way? I guess I always imagined that she would think like that'' Kagami sighed and felt bad as she thought through all the times she had bragged about her high grades and lectured Tsukasa on not trying hard enough, she had no idea that she was making her sister think less of herself all this time.

''And our parents always tried to encourage her to not give up and study more...why didn't I encourage her enough as well, I always went soft on her?''

''_Have they all forgotten about me or something...I'm a part of this conversation as well...?'_' thought Konata.

''I should have been nicer and not given up so easily on her, I don't care if she got easily distracted, I love her and should always be there for her...well I swear I'll never give up on her again!'' proclaimed Kagami.

''You're both correct there! All she wanted was to be treating the exact same way as you three... to not be called stupid by the three of you, well maybe not Konata, she's pretty dumb'' said Daniel.

''I am still here you know...'' Konata said insulted.

''Why couldn't I just tell her how I really felt about her...I love her so much and I doubted myself so I kept it all in, and I was afraid that she would say no and now I might not get that chance again'' said a sad Miyuki.

''Listen, you're the only hope we have...I know that we've all done things to Tsukasa at school but I swear I'll work on myself on how I treat her, she's my twin...the closest person I have to as a friend, a sister in my life, I worry about her all the time nonstop and I guess I took it too far in thinking that my competiveness wouldn't upset her at all'' said Kagami as a couple of tears rolled down her cheek.

''Hey, if you're as sorry as you appear to be then I reckon Tsukasa will let this all go...she's a good girl and she does miss you guys'' Daniel explained.

''I'll never take her for granted ever again'' Kagami said confidently.

''I'll tell her how I feel and always take care of her'' said Miyuki.

Konata didn't say anything and just sat down on a bench behind the group and felt left out. Miyuki was the first to notice or if the other two had then they didn't really care about it.

'_What is this strange feeling that I'm feeling, it's not for Kagami at all...more so for Daniel but why, I don't like him but I feel like I should love him for some reason but how can that be...I don't see guys in that way...do I?' _Konata wondered to herself.

''Are you alright, Konata?'' Miyuki asked as she sat down next to her friend.

''What am I going to do Miyuki, I have to tell her soon but I...I don't want to break her heart when she looks so happy'' said Konata ''and now this new guy turns up with Tsukasa claiming that their good friends and she's all over him, I'm confused''

''She's just trying to be friendly and I think he's telling the truth about not hurting Tsukasa, besides she loves you very much despite being very cross with you at the present moment though'' Miyuki tried to explain with a smile.

''I guess but there's something else that's bugging me a great deal'' sighed Konata.

''Oh, what's that?''

''It's just, I feel like I'm supposed to really care for this guy or something but I have no idea why, I've never even met him until today'' Konata moaned ''what's going on?''

''I can't say I know why you're feeling like that Konata, I'm sorry I can't be of any help that but what I do know is that we need to catch up with our friend before she leaves England'' Miyuki explained.

''Leaving England, What are you talking about Miyuki?'' Konata asked.

''Well, England is only one of four countries in Great Britain and from what I know, Tsukasa is now heading north towards another country but I can't remember what it is called''.

''That would be Scotland'' said Daniel.

''Oh, that's right, Scotland is north of England, I was going to say Wales silly me'' giggled Miyuki.

Daniel giggled along with her and the two looked comfortable around each other now, only Konata was the one feeling like she couldn't trust Daniel yet felt like she wanted to protect him and she had no idea why she would suddenly start developing these weird feelings for an absolute stranger.

''Scotland?'' said Konata ''isn't that where Hogwarts school is with the bearded guy?''

''Oh good grief'' sighed Kagami as she placed her head in her hands.

''That's correct but lucky for us the trains on this line don't go all the way there, you have to change somewhere else first'' Daniel explained.

''Where is that then big brain?'' asked Konata.

''Why, the border city that is Carlisle of course''

''Of course, I've read about it before and we learned about it during history class at school'' smiled Miyuki

''Carlisle is our last good chance to find her because if she gets into Scotland, the hills with their mist and valleys up there will make it much harder'' Daniel explained.

''Just use a broomstick and fly up there'' said Konata.

They all turned to look at her and saw that she had a hopeful look in her eyes. Each one not quite sure what to say to her because it was like talking to a five year old who believed in Christmas and fairies.

''This isn't Harry Potter you know!'' shouted Daniel once he snapped out of it. ''honestly...''

'_I want to be mad at her, furious even but I...I feel like I should be getting to know her, she's my sister after all but I'm afraid that I'll get over my hatred for our father...I can't, he needs to pay' _Daniel thought.

''Wait, so British people can't fly on broomsticks or cast spells?''

''...Is this girl for real?'' Daniel asked Kagami bewildered.

''I'm so embarrassed right now, she'll never change that one'' Kagami admitted.

''What, did I say something wrong?'' asked a clueless Konata.

''Moving on...when is the next train Daniel?'' Kagami asked him.

''Listen guys, there's a train due here in about an hour so we have a bit to wait so if you like we can get some lunch in town and then come back, is that ok with you?'' Daniel asked them.

''Why, do you have money that we can use?'' Konata asked him.

''Wait, you mean you don't? Daniel said in shock.

''Oh hell no, we're broke'' Konata explained.

''Wait, if your broke then how in the hell do you plan to use the train?'' Daniel asked them. They all thought about and then realised that they couldn't ride the train for free. They felt stuck and the frustration got to Konata more than the others.

''DAMN IT, WE WERE SO CLOSE!'' Konata cried out as she slammed her fist on the floor.

''Shut up you drama queen'' Daniel moaned.

''Now now guys'' Miyuki said as she tried to keep peace.

''I still say that he can't be trusted!'' moaned Konata in a childish voice ''I bet he has the money that we need or how else would Tsukasa use the train.

''Will you shut up already'' Daniel moaned ''She ran away from me as well because she saw you, I didn't give her any money today''.

''But...you've given her money before?'' Kagami asked.

''Yeah, I have a job in town and she offered to do the shopping so I gave her the money to buy the food and milk in'' Daniel explained.

''Oh, that makes sense then'' Kagami replied with a sigh of relief.

''She makes a mean meal'' Daniel smiled.

''So what then, you really used her for her food and if she couldn't cook you food than you'd have left her out in the cold?'' Konata asked nastily. ''You so had sex with her, didn't you?''

''Will you shut up already!'' Daniel groaned ''I'm getting fed up of your accusations!''.

''What's your problem with me?'' shouted Konata.

''Where do I start? You basically called me a rapist...saying I had all sorts of plans for her'' Daniel said back ''Not to mention that you've threatened me also and I just don't like you!''

''Easy you guys!'' Miyuki pleaded ''Now's not the time to argue''.

''_What should I do Tsukasa, your sister really wants to find you and I believe that Miyuki can be trusted as well but it's Konata that's holding me back''_ thought Daniel.

''You're everything that I imagined you would be, rude and evil!'' Daniel spat out.

''What are you talking about, you don't even know me!'' Konata shouted ''Have you got a screw lose, imagining me !''

''Oh I know more about you then you think Konata'' Daniel argued.

''What have you been stalking me or something?''

''Bit hard when you live in Japan you idiot!'' Daniel laughed.

The two were now nose to nose, staring deeply into the other one's eyes, both full of anger.

''Who do you think you are?'' Konata asked.

''I could ask you the same damn thing!'' Daniel retaliated.

''Well I want to find my friend and apologize to her, you seem to want me to not succeed with that''

''Far from it Konata, all I want is Tsukasa to be happy and I trust Kagami and Miyuki, just not you''

''Oh shut up already, if you don't help us then we'll make our own way to find her, we've done it once and we can do it again''

''Good luck with that Konata'' interrupted Kagami.

''Excuse me?''

''Do you think that I really want you to go any further on this little voyage of yours, oh no'' replied Kagami ''It's time for you to return to London and wait for us there''.

''NO WAY!'' yelled Konata in defiance ''I didn't come all of this way to be sent back by you, I want to find Tsukasa just as bad as you do!''

''Maybe you should all calm down already'' Daniel suggested.

''I'm not arguing about this Otaku, get going now'' said Kagami.

''Make me Kagami!'' yelled Konata.

Silence fell as the two stared each other down. Miyuki and Daniel felt unsure on what to do as the two girls looked very angry towards the other.

''You have really annoyed me this vacation, from the moment we set off you have been a pain the ass!'' Kagami admitted.

''And you been ever so needy and irritating just because I wanted to enjoy myself a little bit'' Konata argued.

''You spent most evenings watching Harry Potter!'' Kagami yelled ''I wanted to see the British Culture, try some food and see the sights!''

''And you did but you always get so caught up that you forget about me'' Konata shouted.

''Me, me, me...it's always about you isn't it Konata, your an attention seeker!'' Kagami yelled.

Miyuki and Daniel didn't dare say a word to break u the fight, they feared massive retaliation if they said a single word so they laid back nervously and watched the lovers go at it with everything that they had.

''You don't know how to be honest Konata, you always try and lie your way out of everything!'' Kagami shouted. ''Whenever you happen to get into any kind of trouble, you get scared and make something up''.

''How dare you, I confessed everything to you the day I admitted my feelings and I only try to make you smile but you call me stupid and immature''

''Both true'' said Kagami.

''I can be very honest'' argued Konata.

'_Watch it girl, getting carried away here''_ Konata thought.

''Oh please, that's a load of crap'' Kagami said back ''Just go before you say something you'll regret''

'_Keep calm Konata, now is not the time to tell her' _Konata thought.

''You left me behind and I had to go back to London alone and I sat and waited and waited but I decided that enough is enough, I'm here to look for my sister, MY SISTER, not yours!'' shouted Kagami who was very close to Konata now.

''I just wanted to...to-

''What? Make it up to me about how you've embarrassed me throughout this entire trip and messed with my feelings time and time again''

''_Don't do it Konata, she's just mad, she'll calm down''_ Konata kept trying to reassure herself.

''You know what I think sometimes, I think to myself that I wish that I had said no to you when you confessed to me, I wish I had looked away because I would have been happier that way!'' Kagami admitted tearfully ''you don't care about me in anyway whatsoever, you just thought it would be cool to have sex with a girl''.

Snapping from Kagami's harsh words, Konata lashed out with a stinging slap across the Tsundere's cheek before being held back by both Miyuki and Daniel before she had a chance to do more and she was nearly getting herself free of their clutches as well, Miyuki and Daniel really had to try their hardest to keep her back as Kagami looked on wide eyed as she held her now red cheek.

''You want honesty you bitch... well here it is, I slept with Miyuki a few nights ago in a tent!'' Konata shouted back.

Kagami's eyes widened and her upper lip slowly became stiff despite her trying to fight it, tears struggled to be held back as her heart sank down as the Otaku's words stabbed it like a knife piercing it instead.

''I slept with her and I wish I could take it back because it made me realise that I love you Kagami!'' Konata admitted.

''You...and Miyuki'' said Kagami slowly.

''Yes but it was a stupid thing to do, I finally realised that you were right about me all along, all I ever do anymore is make fun of people and make myself feel better all because I have deep insecurities about myself'' Konata admitted ''Let's face it, I spend all my time reading Manga and on my computer, I avoid society the best I can and I feel awful for everything that I have done to you Kagami, I've hurt you today...If you want to leave me then...I'll understand''.

She looked at her girlfriend for a few seconds and contemplated this sudden turn of events but as Konata had expected, a fiery sense could be slowly felt as the Tsundere's confused expression changed at the blink of an eye and a scream raged out before the Otaku suddenly fell to the platform as her face banged against the stone, her cheek stinging from a ferocious slap, like a tiger's claw and her forehead sore from the bang on the floor.

''HOW COULD YOU!'' Kagami lashed out wildly.

Miyuki as well felt the sensational sting on her cheek and fell to the ground and wanted to proceed to hurt her even more but Daniel managed to successfully restrain and hold the Tsundere back. Kagami attempted to slap him but each attempt was blocked before she gave him and cried her heart out in his arms, he blushed as she did so burying her face into his chest, not caring whether he felt uncomfortable or not.

''...Kagami...I'm so sorry'' said Konata as she slowly got to her feet ''Please stop!''

''Don't you dare speak to me ever again!'' Kagami wept as she leapt out of Daniels hug as he tried to stop her and ran to the tiny building located on the platform and slammed the door firmly shut behind her before anyone could stop her. She took a few seconds to take it all in, her sister's running away, her promise to Daniel and Konata's betrayal, and she slowly fell to the ground in a bundle, grabbing her legs and ending up huddled up like a ball on the floor.

''KAGAMI!'' Konata yelled ''Let me in!''

''Fuck off, your dead to me Konata!'' Kagami screamed in tears.

''Please, let me explain everything!'' Konata begged desperately.

Kagami didn't say another word as Konata banged away on the door, her bangs would get louder and longer before they slowly died down and eventually went away. Kagami expected more of a fight from the Otkau and was suprised that she appeared to of given up so easily.

''She really dosen't seem to care...'' Kagami whispered.

* * *

Kagami had since then locked herself in the waiting room and soon enough an hour had passed without anyone speaking a sentence outside on the platform. She had cried her heart out as it let out an ache of despair, she had no idea that Konata would have sunk so low to cheat on her, it was uncharacteristic of her to do anything like that because even Konata could tell real life from a game or Hentai but that no longer mattered to Kagami and all she knew there and then was that she didn't want to feel this pain anymore, she didn't want anyone to care about her at all, she just wanted to be left alone to sulk in her solitude.

''I want to go home'' Kagami whispered.

The confounds of the room contained a stone floor and pictures of trains running up and down the line which Kagami would have normally been fascinated by and taken pictures to show her family when they got back home but not now, she just didn't have the fascinated look about her.

Stood just outside the door of the waiting room was the boy Daniel who was unsure whether to go in and check on Kagami because he assumed that Miyuki nor Konata would either dare after Kagami lashed out at them both in the manner that she did but he couldn't blame her for feeling that way, he too had felt the pain of betrayal and hurt before.

Konata had since walked away to the other side of the platform and sat down on the bench to stare at the stone ground, her shadow dangling below her all emotionless, that's kind of how she felt at that moment.

''Are you alright'' Daniel asked after spending various minutes slowly walking over to the other side off the platform where the Otaku was sat down by herself.

''Why do you suddenly care if I'm calm Daniel, I thought you hated me?'' Konata asked angrily.

''To be honest I have no idea why I'm even asking but I do'' said Daniel as nicely as he could.

Daniel sat down next to the Otaku and didn't feel offended when she slightly moved away from him and looked away.

''Well save your breath, I'm not interested in what you have to say'' Konata said darkly.

''Well aren't you a little ray of bloody sunshine, I'm only trying to help'' Daniel said slightly hurt.

''What are you my brother or something!'' Konata teased angrily.

''What? Don't be silly'' giggled Daniel before his breathing increased.

''Then don't suggest stupid ideas like that'' she said ''Your just trying to get into our good books by being kind but you won't fool me''.

''No I'm not, look I found Tsukasa sleeping in an alley, she might have died if I hadn't taken her in'' Daniel tried to explain but Konata refused to believe a word of it.

''Just run back to your family and leave us alone'' said Konata ''I don't want you here and no one else does either''

''I...well I-

''You what, are you here all by yourself or something?'' Konata asked ''Do you really expect me to think that you live with no one?''

''No! I have a family...it's just-

''Just what do you mean? They can't stand you or something? Can't say that I blame them at all!'' Konata said rudely.

''That's enough!'' cried Miyuki as she walked towards them ''Once again Konata, you just don't know when to shut your mouth''

Konata stood up feeling infuriated with everyone, she had lost Kagami's love and trust and felt jealous that some boy could earn it so easily, she thought in her mind of Daniel and Kagami holding hands in front of a sunset, the two cuddle and look at each other before they slowly kiss, his hands run through her purple locks and she smiles.

''I'm sick and tired of people saying that to me, I am not a monster you know! I admit what I did was wrong and yes, I make fun of Tsukasa more than anyone but I never meant her to feel bad about it, it was all meant to just be a joke'' Konata explained ''On top of all of that, I didn't want to tell Kagami here but she just got under my skin, I'm sorry but at least it's out of the way''

''I'm sorry for Konata and what she said to you, we do need you'' Miyuki explained.

''No we don't, get out of here'' snarled Konata. ''You like Kagami a little too much!''

''What are you talking about? I only just met her'' Daniel said confused.

''LEAVE! GO BACK TO YOUR FAMILY OR I SWEAR TO GOD!'' Konata yelled in his face.

''I...I've never met them before...well I've met one of them and to say the least, I haven't been impressed'' Daniel admitted.

''Jesus, he doesn't speak English, you're not related to any of us so you have no business being here'' said Konata.

''YES ACTUALLY I AM!'' Daniel shouted emotionally in his mind.

Konata's mad look suddenly went away as she noticed that Daniel's face was bright red but he did not look angry but shyer and it confused her as to why he would feel shy when she felt so angry with him.

''Whoa, that's quite the look you've got on'' Konata said sarcastically.

Daniel's face was red and he fought hard to not fall to tears but was successful enough thankfully.

''You know what brat, I thought I'd start again with you and perhaps even like you but I now know that you are just the worst kind of the worst kind! I really hope that you don't have any siblings at all, the world could only take one of you, and two I think would be very disastrous!'' Daniel yelled loudly into her face.

'_What am I saying...after all, I'm technically her brother but I can't ignore this hate I have either'_ He thought worryingly.

''...what...what did you just say to me?'' asked Konata quietly.

''You heard me!''

''How can you judge me'' Konata groaned.

''I could say the same to you but you went all out on me but when I do the same, you get hurt and expect symphony from Kagami but she's left you hasn't she because you can't handle commitment!'' Daniel told her.

''Your right...I can't handle commitment, all I ever do is scare people away'' Konata realised.

''I try and help Tsukasa in realising that she needs her friends and the second she sees you, it all goes out of the window and she runs!''

''But...I only thought I was saving her''

''From what, someone who actually listens to her and not treat her like a five year old, if you actually put some effort in with her then she might come out of her shell but all you do is make fun of her because she might not be as athletic or smart as you guys!'' Daniel told them.

''I...I never meant to make her or Kagami feel like this...I just can't tell people how I really feel so I put a cover around me and I go on about Anime and Manga all the time''.

''Well maybe lift that cover up and show them who you really are?'' Daniel suggested.

She listened but her mind refused to listen to the advice of a boy that she felt was a threat to her ever getting Kagami back, his charms and looks would be a challenge as she knew that Kagami was bi.

''NO!'' Konata yelled ''I won't let you brainwash me!''

Daniel felt ashamed that Konata could be this stubborn and his temper raged from hearing this.

''You're just about the most annoying person I have met in my entire life, I tried to help but you're so stubborn it's beyond irritating and I won't be helping you find your friend anymore, now good day!'' Daniel before storming off towards the footbridge that would take to the other side of the platform and away from the girls but Kagami then flung open the door from the waiting room and ran after him and grabbed his hand to stop him.

''Listen to me you! Don't let her get under your skin'' Kagami pleaded with him, still teary eyed ''Tsukasa is my sister, not hers so please help me find her''.

''We're all a little stressed out right now, how about we all try to calm down and think this through?'' Miyuki suggested.

''Don't you dare speak!'' yelled Kagami ''I thought I knew you Miyuki but you betrayed me more''.

Miyuki went quiet and her face went red, she turned away because she knew that she couldn't say anything right now to make Kagami forgive and forget.

''Can we please talk about this'' Konata asked Kagami ''Just me and you, I know we can work this out if we have somewhere to talk in private''

''No thanks pervert, I don't want Daniel to leave me with either of you two around me, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could slap you'' Kagami said back.

''But he's a stranger to us, he doesn't know us...don't trust him Kagami, I beg of you to listen to me'' Konata pleaded.

''Is it his fault that he knows how to be nice to me?'' Kagami asked Konata ''He's the only one here who hasn't upset me in any way emotionally and besides that, I've had enough of your lies''.

''But he wants you in bed...he must do, just like Tsukasa'' said Konata weakly.

''Your being paranoid for someone who had sex with Miyuki without a care in the world'' Kagami said coldly.

''I...I don't know anymore'' Konata wept ''I can't speak without making things worse can I?''.

''Forget it, I'm single now and I am...I'm not talking to you anymore Konata, I wash my hands clean of you forever!'' Kagami said.

The atmosphere around the station dampened among this announcement, a rejected Konata felt like the battle had finally been lost, and she couldn't do anything anymore. She slowly turned and walked away from the group and out of the train station, not sure what direction she was heading in at all but she didn't care as long as she never hurt another soul again.

'_What do I do...she's my sister...do I try to help her or do I take advantage and finish her off?'_ thought Daniel as he watched his sister walk away. _'I...oh I can't, whatever her father has done it isn't her that has done it to me...but Konata must realise that she needs to trust me in order for things to work out but will she?' _

End of Chapter 33


	34. Interval

Bonus Chapter

''Well people are going to be disappointed when they think a new chapter has been released, only to find that it's four minutes of their lives wasted''

''Most Otaku's waste their lives on here anyway…'' Kagami sighed ''can't you people spend your time more usefully?''.

''This chapter has nothing to do with the actual chapter Otaku'' said Kagami ''and I'm still not talking to you…''

''…Nothing to do with the story huh'' Konata giggled.

''Oh god…there's only a few chapters remaining until this story finishes?''

''But there's still so much that the audience doesn't know yet''

''I have a question…doesn't it feel like we've been here for what….two years?

''But we've only been here for three weeks'' answered Tsukasa.

''I know, right!'' said Konata

''By the way Kagami, why is the writer taking so long to release new chapters?''

''Well he is a university student….and didn't you hear, he's been busy preparing to propose to his girlfriend''

''That's so sweet'' squealed Tsukasa.

''I wish him the best of luck'' smiled Miyuki.

''Wish one of us could find that special someone'' Kagami said in a hopeful tone of voice ''we never did that anyone at school did we?''

''I think they wanted to leave our futures up to the audience'' said Miyuki.

''Wait…Kagami, didn't you admit that you wanted to have sex with Konata in that OVA special?'' asked Tsukasa.

''That….I was forced to say that by the blue haired witch!'' blushed Kagami.

''Yet you become a couple in about 95 per cent of Fan fiction stories?'' asked a confused Tsukasa.

''It's just a bit if fun'' Konata pointed out ''If they wind you up then you probably shouldn't be reading them, as individuals you should be able to decide whether you want to look at the story and either enjoy it or not enjoy it and just stop reading instead of complaining to the author and not having a go at the writers for writing them…..yeah!''.

''CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT PLEASE!'' yelled Kagami ''No more sex talk''

''She does have a point though, all Fan fictions do seem to revolve around us having relationships with each other….with the odd occasion of the writer creating a character for us to have one with'' explained Miyuki.

''I always get the tsundere'' winked Konata.

''Even I end up in bed with you sis'' blushed Tsukasa ''some people sure do love incest''.

''I have sex with Konata, I have sex with Misao, hell I even have sex with you Tsukasa, we all have sex with each other all the time!'' Kagami shuddered.

She then turned and a look of shock descended on her as she saw stood behind her the boy Daniel who looked like he'd walked in on his parents having sex.

''I…I think I'll come back later'' said Daniel before slowly backing away awkwardly.

''…That didn't come out right'' blushed an embarrassed Kagami.

''Way to go!'' sighed Tsukasa.

Author 

Seriously though guys, the new chapter is nearly done and will be released soon, I just want to get my proposal to my girlfriend done first and surgery as well, always something going on. And Tsukasa's Lucky Star will also continue once this story has come to a conclusion so hang tight and stay cool.

''Awesome, I want to see me and my Kagamin kiss and make up''

''And I want to lose weight and keep slim, doesn't mean it's going to happen'' said Kagami.

''That's because you can't stop eating'' moaned Konata ''and I bet you never will either''

''And I bet you won't reach the age of 20 because if you say that to me one more time I'll kill you in your sleep, got it shrimp''

''You'll have to catch me sleeping first'' winked Konata.

''Tisk tisk girl, we must keep the fans happy yet it's a lot of fun to keep them guessing just how this tale will end so….I have no idea how this story is going to end'' laughed Konata.

''Isn't the author considering a sequel in like a year after he finishes this one?'' Miyuki asked.

''Possibly but that idea's still up in the air'' Konata responded.

''Well if he finishes Tsukasa's Lucky Star by 2014 then there's no reason why we can't have a sequel?'' Kagami explained.

''What would it be, Summer Trip 2?'' asked Tsukasa.

''No idea, early days yet and he is a university student….loads of work and lines to learn as it is without writing these in spare time when he's not….living'' Konata explained.

''Guys, I think we're putting people to sleep'' sighed Kagami ''No one wants to read random gibberish''

''Hang on'' said Konata

''KNOCK KNOCK!''

''Konata…what the hell did you just do?'' shuddered Kagami.

''Oh….you talked to me'' winked Konata.

''…Shut up!'' said Kagami with a slight blush.

''I knocked on the computer screen!'' laughed Konata.

''People will complain to the author'' sighed Kagami.

''I got that covered as well'' said Konata

From Konata to a complainer.

Dear complainer

I write to you today to say that we here at M.J.W 2013 could not give a flying stuff about your certain compliant and suggest that you stop thinking your so clever by finding something that has offended you for whatever reason it has and please keep it to yourself unless you think it'll help the writer but we do appreciate when you point out spelling or grammar errors as it helps us improve as writers.

Otherwise thank you for taking the time to read this story and we do apologize that it has taken so long to get here, life does keep having other plans for us though and up to this point we still believe that we can finish this story off and we hope you stick around to the end to see what happens, also feel free to check out our other stories if you do so wish.

''I thought that was going to be much ruder then it was'' admitted Kagami

''Wait, I'm not done yet'' sniggered Konata.

However if you're sitting there with your arms crossed thinking that this story sucks and you complain to us about it then I Konata Izumi will personally find you, tie you to a chair and force you to watch the endless eight until your eyes pop inside you skull!

Keep it awesome

Konata Izumi (Brigade Member)

''….Fuck sake Konata'' said Kagami.

End of Gibberish


	35. Out With It Konata

Chapter 34

A dark and barren wasteland lay upon the valley with a howling vicious wind surrounded by walls of fire and disheartened corpses from one side to the other. The smell of death filled the air around and the scattering of small rats as they picked at the decease. All of this death and destruction was particularly focused on a battlefield located deep in the midst of a moor, a field where two armies had met and fought for an entire day… what they had been fighting for….power…money, no they had been fighting for freedom, a purpose, and a cause if you will.

Scavengers from a nestling village not too far from the moor were now among the mice stealing various possessions from the bodies of the dead whilst others searched for their loved ones who had perished and what had it been that they perished for, the idea of one day being free from heartache?

In the midst of the fallen was a very important figure that had been slayed but was still among the living but only hanging on by a thread to their live

''Is…is it over...?'' the shy voice calls out across the valley, the voice echoed into the distance, causing the few alive to look up and wonder who it was calling out. Upon discovering the source of the call, the living all got onto their knees as they surrounded the body, there ruler still amongst them.

Footsteps, the loud stomping of some boots could be heard emerging from the foggy valley as they slowly make their way down the hill into the valley. The villagers turn towards the entrance of the valley and stood before them a stranger appeared, someone unknown to them all, a shadowy figure dressed in black.

The individual in question was wearing a dusty old cloak, Blood dripping from their sword and sweat dripping from there forehead as they slowly entered the main frame of bodies, and you feel the need to find a particular body…not quite dead as of yet, it still hangs on to life for now.

You notice the people stare into your eyes, deep down into your very soul. You sense confusion, anger and hatred as you slowly step forward, looking around and feeling the anguish as small children cuddle the dead bodies of fathers and mothers, crying for them to open their eyes, friends and grandparents alongside there loved ones…all slain for the sake of their queen, the woman responsible for this slaughter of her subjects, the one led in the centre of it all.

You walk up to her body and look down upon her, the look of defeat in her eyes but you feel somewhat unsatisfied and haven't got your revenge upon the one who has done this to you.

''Yes…you now lay defeated my majesty…you had a chance to end it all but you missed it, giving us the chance to take you down once and for all''

The hooded individual stood over and stared down at you; you appear faint, hurt and shocked and you can't move your body whatsoever, it been too far damaged from the battle.

''Are…are you going to kill me?'' she asks.

''Yes…don't worry foul temptress, it will soon be over for you…your pain will no longer disturb you and you will be at peace if that's possible for someone as evil as yourself'' you answer.

''Evil you say…how…is love evil?'' she asks weakly before coughing up some of her blood, it dribbles across the dirt and splits into two little tinkles.

''YOUR SO CALLED FEELINGS FOR MY QUEEN CAUSED THIS WAR!'' you yell at her.

''Why…why were my true feelings for your queen so wrong? I never meant for any to be killed and I only wanted to tell her…that I loved her…that's all''

''You loved two women at one point and you couldn't choose between them, what you did was wrong''

''Are you saying that because…you love the queen?'' she asks you ''But could never confess to her out of fear of rejection?''

You remain silent, feeling anger fill your heart and guts as you feel she's taunting you.

''Don't be jealous that she wanted me''

''That's what you say to me but why the sudden urge of anger that attacked my land, my home destroyed by your so called love! my queens respect on this day was lost and she is heartbroken as your hatred and jealously rampaged over the land she holds dear, you are nothing more but scum to my queen and all of her loyal subjects!'' you shout.

''Anger…jealously, is that what you call it?''

You feel angry; she is dodging your questions and refuses to explain herself. Why put so many innocent lives on the line to not confess your feelings and instead feel anger…anger of being overlooked and treat like a child, she felt jealous of everyone around her and wanted them all to know that she can bite and she can bite with a vengeance.

You grab her by her coat and violently pull her up so she is now sat up.

''What say you monster, you have no defences left…your innocent men defeated and your castles burnt to the ground, innocent men and women sent to their graves and children left without their parents, all because of your lack to tell the truth to your heart, to confess to the one you love and to say sorry to your friend, your hatred and anger destroyed homes and lives, that is why we came here…why we have come here to remove the fowl organ that fouls this land before you destroy this world and all the hatred you hold for it, WHAT SAY YOU NOW!''

She looks into your eyes rather innocently and you can't stand it. Why…how dare she look like that after all of this…so many people had spent months trying to find her after she fled throughout the land, always hiding and seeking others to help her but whenever someone came close, she would sneak out of their grasp until finally one fateful day, she made a slip up and captured but as everyone thought it was over…she once again escaped and raised an army by force and hatred.

''I have nothing to say to you…I can't take back what I have done to you and your people'' she groans.

''Even in your last moments your stubborn and proud'' you spit ''You really don't care about others at all…not even your first lover who loved you with all of her heart but you threw it back in her face!''

She slowly opens her mouth to speak.

''…Please…keep Kagami safe… let her know…that…I'm sorry'' she whispers weakly to you as she awkwardly reaches up towards you, but you slap her hand away and scowl, feeling no remorse as you lower the knife.

''I…is it too late to apologize for what I have done?''

You feel somewhat surprised by her response and the offer of an apology. You feel unsure as what to say at first but quickly remember that it would be the right thing to ask for before you finish off her life.

''…It's never too late'' you respond slowly.

''I'm so sorry for everything that I have put you through…please forgive me''

The final blow was then struck and as the knife slit through the chest and the heart burst open, the stinging sensation took over her small body as blood poured from her chest like a leaking fountain, her eyes slowly closed as she has one last glance upwards at you

''Kagami…''

Her body crumbles to the ground, eyes finally closed…she is at peace in front of your feet, you have one last look at her, wondering how things would have been if she had only confessed and stood up for herself sooner…perhaps not as many if any lives would have been lost on that day. You turn and slowly walk away…not looking back…ever, only at your own reflection…what had you become, this figure of hate and sorrow, you're a monster now…always running and keeping the ones you love at bay.

* * *

''Whoa!''

Suddenly the small purple haired girl shot up in her seat, sweat dripping down her face and realising just where she was currently but not where she was going. She took some deep breathes before feeling her chest, relieved that it hadn't been ripped open by a knife or anything for that matter.

'_I always have nightmares when I sleep on trains' _she thought panicky.

The train car was not very busy and only a few other passengers were on board, sat on the opposite end to her. They all slightly jumped when they heard Tsukasa yelp as she sat up but apart from that one moment, it was as if she hadn't existed to any of them.

''I wonder where I'm going…maybe I made a mistake and I hope Daniel's alright'' Tsukasa said to herself as she gazed out of the window, seeing nothing but hillsides and as she looked down felt very scared as the train was going across a long viaduct that curved halfway round and had a massive drop down to the bottom, it was a true sight to behold and despite being scared, Tsukasa couldn't help but admire the scenery and hoped she would hold it with her throughout her life.

As she gazed and felt afraid, she was unaware that the carriage she was riding in was about have an inspection take place, the opening of the door was unheard by Tsukasa as the other passengers knew what it meant and began rummaging through coat pockets and bags.

''All tickets and rail cards out for inspection please!'' He called out as he slided the train door behind him.

She realised that it was his loud booming voice that had awoken her from her gaze as well as the remainder of her dream but since it was a nightmare, she couldn't complain even if she wanted to due to the language barrier, she let it go and tried to forget about it.

''Can I see your ticket Miss?'' The train conductor asked as he held out his hand in front of her

Tsukasa looked terrified, not from the train crossing a towering viaduct and from not being able to fully understand the English language and all but rather from the man's intimidating presence; she began to wish that she had not fallen asleep during all those English speaking classes at school though as she doubted he spoke any Japanese.

''….Your train ticket…please'' the conductor asked sort of awkwardly as he looked at Tsukasa's puzzled face. She didn't understand what he was asking with words but more with actions considering she was on a train she put two and two together.

''I…I don't have a ticket'' Tsukasa replied in some English that she did know although she messed up the word ticket and instead said trumpet like a scared puppy whimpering

''You will have to purchase a ticket from me then'' the conductor kindly responded after he guessed what she really meant and laughed gently.

'_I have no money on me…what do I do now…maybe running away wasn't the smartest thing I could have done'_

''You're not from around here are you?'' he asked her.

Tsukasa shook her head and was afraid that her lack of the English language was not going to get her far at all in her goal to run, run and not look back or at least keep going until she came to her senses which she knew she would do at some point.

''Can…you…understand me?'' he asked her slowly.

Tsukasa once again shook her head and began to feel afraid of what might happen to her if she didn't have a ticket, what if she is thrown in jail?

''its ok miss, I'll help you purchase a ticket when we arrive at your destination'' he smiled.

''…'' Tsukasa just nodded her head and smiled.

''Do you have any friends or family that can help you?'' he asked her as he felt it to be a little weird for a girl to be on a train all alone when she struggled with her English unless she was with someone.

''…No'' Tsukasa quickly replied nervously as her face turned pink.

''So you can understand me?'' he asked her.

Again, she slowly nodded and looked away, feeling afraid of being in trouble despite him being kind towards her.

''Do you know what station you want to get off at?'' he asked cautiously.

Tsukasa said nothing, her face red as a tomato as she sweated over the pressure of the ticket man's questions to her.

''Well perhaps you should hang tight and wait until we reach our final destination…I think the authorities would be very interested in you…they'll be able to help you find your way''

Tsukasa felt confused with the word 'authorities' she had no idea what it meant but the thought of how they'd be able to help her find her way made her somewhat happy then she had been in a while.

''…Thank you'' she replied carefully.

The train rolled onwards along the tracks and descended into the darkness of a long tunnel as it clattered along the old line. All Tsukasa could hope is that no one knew where she was going or that Daniel wouldn't let her friends find her….she couldn't bear seeing Konata right now, she just couldn't.

'_I don't know where I'm going but I really hope I'll be safe there and I really hope Daniel finds me and we can run away together' _Tsukasa hoped.

''Next station is Dent!'' the ticket man called out as the train emerged from the tunnel back into the wilderness of the English countryside.

* * *

'_I've really gone too far this time…Kagami is really pissed off with me and I don't think I can repair the relationship anymore. She can't bear to be around me or even look at me anymore…does she hate me that much that she would see me go off on my own in a far off land? _

''Guess I should…find my way back to London then'' Konata sighed ''I've lost it all…it's clear that I'm not wanted here anymore''.

Walking away from the station, she slowly made her way down the hill towards the countryside town, not quite sure how to make it back all by herself…bus…should she wait until Kagami was gone before getting a train, hell even walking there was an option for her right now at least it was free.

''Konata…wait up!'' Konata heard suddenly from behind her, she turned around and was very surprised to see none other than Daniel, the boy she didn't like walking up to her.

''…Daniel?'' Konata whispered silently.

''Thanks' for waiting brat'' said Daniel ''I imagined you would have just walked on and ignored me or something''.

''What do you want with me? Haven't you made it clear that you can't stand me for some obscene reason?'' asked Konata in an irritated tone.

''Calm your passion, I come in peace, I swear'' Daniel responded, much to Konata's surprise.

''Peace, where is it that we can possibly have peace between us?'' Konata asked ''you don't like me and I certainly don't like you''

''And you wonder why your girlfriend isn't speaking to you'' Daniel sighed ''you're so much fun to talk to and all but shut your mouth for a second please and listen''

''Shut up!'' Konata muttered before yelling it.

Konata felt slightly taken back but resisted the temptation to strike Daniel, hit him hard and reluctantly agreed to listen.

''Thank you very much, now we need to head somewhere where we won't be disturbed…we don't have a lot of time before the train comes so we have to be quick'' Daniel explained.

The two of them wandered off into the town centre and found a small roadside café where they sat and just after ordering some teas, stared into the other ones eyes like they were studying the other, one set full of determination whilst the other was full of remorse and no longer any passion or belief.

''Konata…I don't like you but I don't hate you either, since the moment we met I have despised you somewhat'' Daniel admitted ''However, I do believe that you really want to make things up with Tsukasa…so for her sake and only her sake…I will help you find her'' said Daniel.

''You…help me? Don't mess with me man, I still struggle to believe a word you say after it all, I still think you had deep intentions for Tsukasa…even if everyone else thinks your nice'' huffed Konata as she folded her arms and closed her eyes.

''Wow you're annoying kid'' Daniel sighed. ''What do I have to do to convince you…''

''Nothing…what makes you think that I would just suddenly like you and accept your help at all?'' Konata asked.

''Because like it or not…I'm your last hope to fix all of your problems or I'm the only one willing to do anything''

''Why don't you like me then?'' Konata asked him.

''I could ask you the same thing'' Daniel huffed.

''Your pushy and your ignorant'' said Konata

''And your rude and a shrimp!'' Daniel said back ''And you seem to think that your now ex will quickly forgive you for abandoning her in London, acting like a bitch the whole trip…and not to mention sleeping with Miyuki''.

''Ok so I'm not perfect'' Konata sighed ''don't tell me you don't have demons in your closet!''

''Don't we all?''

Konata felt irritated by some new guy appearing out of nowhere and seemingly offering solutions to fix all of her issues just like that…it seemed too good to be true to her.

''I see through you, I don't care if Tsukasa thinks your nice and that you won over Kagami…you seem too good to be genuine'' Konata said. ''You came out aggressive with me and now you suddenly want to help and be nice, what's up with that?''

''You're the one who became cold around me first, remember?'' Daniel pointed out ''You're a rude, pushy and you make the people who do like you want you to just go away in the end but I also sense something….it's like you haven't been yourself or something, I have no idea but if that is the case then why…why are you acting differently around everyone?''

''You…you wouldn't understand'' Konata said quietly ''you couldn't if you tried to understand what I've been through''.

''Look do you want my help or am I just wasting my time here kid?'' Daniel snapped.

''Leave me alone'' Konata snapped before standing up and prepared to walk away.

''Sit down! Don't be a martyr Konata, you have no options but to skulk off by yourself feeling sorry…why not go back to Malham and kill yourself?'' Daniel suggested.

''….you'd like that wouldn't you!'' Konata replied.

''OF COURSE I WOULDN'T I WAS BEING FUCKING SARCASTIC YOU MORON!'' Daniel yelled in her face.

''Stop messing with me already, I thought you were trying to help!'' Konata yelled.

''You're an idiot, you know that''

''And I'm going!'' replied Konata ''Goodbye'' she waved.

''Come back!'' Daniel called out.

Konata ignored Daniel and continued to walk away, eventually turning down a small alley way but Daniel was right on her tail, following her every step.

''Stop following me already'' Konata called out as she started to run.

''Come back and stop being a coward!''

Konata slowed down on the word coward and came to a halt at the end of the alleyway, her eyes wide open, and she couldn't take another step forward.

''What makes you think you could possibly understand me Daniel?'' Konata said darkly.

''…Just try me'' smiled Daniel ''who knows, I might even grow some respect for you''.

''Ha! As if, you'd be wasting your time trying to do that'' Konata huffed.

''I can't believe that a girl like Kagami would fall for someone as horrible as you'' Daniel admitted ''you just push everyone away!

''I thought you were trying to kidnap Tsukasa'' Konata said in her defence.

''And I thought you wanted to make everything up to her but I guess you were only trying to do it because you thought it would get Kagami back into bloody bed with you!''

''OK SO I GOT SCARED!'' Konata yelled ''I WANTED HER BACK BUT I ALSO WANT MY FRIEND TSUKASA BACK''.

''What happened to you Konata, I keep hearing that you haven't always been this way…you were once different…an Otaku I believe they call it.

''Do…you really want to know the whole story Daniel?'' asked Konata ''I'll only say something if I'm sure that you really want to help me otherwise I'll walk away and not come back, I don't need someone messing around with me, I've done that enough with my friends and I now believe that my fate has been decided by god that I'll be punished accordingly someday for what I've done'' Konata explained.

''…What are you babbling on about?'' Daniel said confused.

''Fine, I'll tell you everything'' Konata sighed.

''Go ahead then'' Daniel told her.

''I…well when I got together with Kagami…I'll admit that I considered changing my ways…for her'' she admitted ''On the plane ride over here I had a good long think about what Kagami would want from me…would she stay with me if I was my goofy Otaku self? Or would she want someone who would care for her and act her age?''

''From the way things have turned out, I can guess that she doesn't like the…grown up Konata then?'' Daniel teased.

''I…I just got paranoid about It all and made some big mistakes, I felt like she was always watching my every move and judging me…I tried to engage some culture like she was but I couldn't do it so I complained and whined and Kagami lost her love for me…especially after the Tsukasa incident.

''Just be yourself around her and you'll win her back…she wants the Konata that she fell in love with not this mopey girl that I see before me….so your father cheated on your mother…at least they stayed together and you've met your father, my so called father flirted with my mother and I was conceived from there night of passion and he left us for his family in Japan…he promised my mother all sorts of things and he broke her heart!'' Daniel admitted.

''…Really? That's awful…'' Konata said shocked.

''Then after years of low paying jobs and missing school mostly, a purpled haired girl just turned up out of nowhere, the poor thing looked like she'd been sleeping on the streets so I took pity on her and gave her a roof to sleep under and nursed her back to health.

''You…you did?''

''She was very grateful, a bit afraid at first but she took a liking to me…I could talk to her about anything and she'd sit there and smile… and yes she told me things as well like her love for Miyuki and how she was missing her family…and friends'' Daniel explained.

''…What about me?''

''To be honest at first she was so mad with you…she felt like you never took her seriously and made fun of her whenever you could…she wondered why you were ever friends with her but she eventually calmed down and admitted that she missed you but as you saw earlier…she still holds some anger towards you, it is only you that can convince her to come back with you'' said Daniel.

''And you told us that she wants you to return with us?'' asked Konata.

''That's right''

''See that's my problem, why bring back a complete stranger to a completely different country to this one?'' Konata replied.

''You…you wouldn't understand'' Daniel admitted ''considering you hate me and all''

''…No…I don't hate you…I…I guess I'm jealous of you'' Konata reluctantly admitted.

''Jealous, how is that so?''

''Everyone seems to like you…while everyone seems to hate me'' Konata sighed.

''They like you…you just made some bad decisions the past couple of weeks is all, you can still fix it'' Daniel smiled.

''Well If I have to be honest then I'll admit that I never really thought you were trying to kidnap Tsukasa, I made that up...to be honest I had spotted the two of you in the woods a minute or so prior to Tsukasa running off…she looked happy and comfortable around you…unlike me'' Konata confessed.

''You need to stop lying Konata and being so paranoid all the time'' Daniel told her ''I don't want to watch you throw your life away like this all because of a little argument…is it because you're afraid you couldn't handle a relationship the way you were before you came here or something?''

''Excuse me, why do you even care about any of this…you hate me remember!'' snapped Konata

''I don't! I just think you're a little rude…and annoying….and you have blue hair!'' Daniel pointed out.

''How do I know your telling me the truth?'' Konata asked sharply and suspiciously.

''Calm down, I'm only trying to be nice to you…but if you'd rather wander off back to London all alone and not make things right with Kagami then go…don't let me try and help you…let's see how far you get before you regret that decision''

''Even before we came here I tried to act less of an Otaku and more of the person Kagami wanted me to be but I felt…unsure by it all and uncomfortable…It made me feel sick inside''

''I don't hate you! Well…if you knew then perhaps you'd understand what I'm trying to say!''

''You know what? what is it that your hiding….it's doing my head in as well as everything else…life seemed so much more simpler when I just kicked back and had my Manga and Anime to keep me happy, I never had all of this pressure to please everyone, act all mature and sensible…I could enjoy life without a care in the world''

''I don't know if I should say…but Konata I do know that if you want Kagami back then you have to be yourself, Manga, Anime or whatever you call it…all of what you used to do because that's what she fell in love with…not a stroppy little girl who moans and scares her sister away for pure fun''

''What you're saying makes sense'' Konata admitted.

''Of course it makes sense stupid, isn't it bloody obvious that you've changed…of course I wouldn't know, I'm just going off what I've heard'' Daniel admitted.

''WHY AM I YOU TELLING YOU ALL OF THIS!'' Konata yelled as she held her head in her hands ''I don't even know you at all!''

''Calm down'' he asked her over and over.

'_I hope you know what you're doing Tsukasa…I didn't want to do this but damn it kid…you were the first person in a long time who was kind to me…saw me as a friend, you wanted me to make things right with Konata and get to know her so for you…I'll try…I promise I'll give it my best shot…for you my friend' _Daniel thought.

''ANSWER ME!'' Konata yelled.

''Look does that really matter right now?'' Daniel asked her. ''Accept my help and find Tsukasa, I'll do my best with Kagami and Miyuki but you have to find her first''

''But I-

''No buts! You have a scared friend who needs you to just treat her like a friend and not like a joke! I better find you and her in Carlisle together Konata!'' Daniel warned her.

''I don't know if I can'' Konata replied.

''Not you…but the real Konata is the one that needs to do this, get sarcastic and be the Otaku that you can be!'' Daniel said trying to motivate her.

''I can't promise you anything man but I'll try, Tsukasa's a friend and I do need to treat her more like one'' sighed Konata.

Daniel smiled and felt relieved that he had convinced her finally.

''Here, I want to give you this ticket'' said Daniel after rummaging in his coat pocket to finally pull out an orange train ticket

''You…you're giving me your train ticket?'' Konata asked in disbelief.

''Heavens no girl! the train Kagami is going to get on, do you seriously expect her to let you even get on that train…no this is a train pass that I have for another line''

''I don't understand, you gave me a pass even though you say Kagami won't let me come along?'' said Konata slowly.

''This town…has another train station that goes where this line does'' Daniel explained as he pointed westwards. ''If you follow this road and cross the main road at the end of it, you'll find a smaller train station and a train is going to be heading to where you need to go in about an hour so I would get going…if you miss it then you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get there''

''Where is this place that Tsukasa is heading to?'' Konata asked out of curiosity.

''It's called Carlisle, it's a border town between England and another country called Scotland...'' Daniel answered.

''That doesn't sound so bad'' said Konata ''what's the fuss about?''

''You don't get it…if Tsukasa gets into Scotland then it will be a lot harder to find her'' said Daniel.

''How so, what's Scotland like?''

''No idea, I've never been…that's why it'll be harder to a hope of finding her'' Daniel explained.

''And Konata…'' Daniel called out.

''Next time I see you, I want to see this…other side of you…the Otaku side or so Kagami calls it'' he smiled.

''You…you do?'' Konata says astonished.

''Yeah, I feel like I'd like that side of you more'' Daniel smiled.

''I'll do my best then I guess'' Konata waved back with a small side.

''Why do I have that feeling that he's more important than he's letting on? Hmmm I think I'm looking too deeply into it right now, I have a friend to find…but still''

'_Good luck Konata…I hope you make it and do what you need to do…please forgive me Tsukasa…it was the right thing to do after all…the right thing'. _thought Daniel before he turned back to the train station to deal with keeping Kagami and Miyuki occupied to give Konata the time she needs but will it be enough time for her to find Tsukasa?

End of Chapter 34


	36. The Road to the Border City

Chapter 35

A busy day for the city of London as normal with its bustling streets full of tourists from all around the globe coming to visit the ancient city, Two of those tourists in particular were Minami and Yutaka who were in the midst of trying to find their way down to the seaside town of Dover where they believed that there was a place that held all of the answers regarding the father of Miyuki as well as a certain painting of Konata's mother Kanata Izumi.

They were wandering Leicester Square after spending all morning wondering what on Earth the London Underground was as well as the location of a building nicknamed ''Gherkin'' and Yutaka was gleaming in her little eyes after hearing that London had a M and M sweet shop.

''So many sweets it will have and I could also get an M and M toy as well'' said an excited Yutaka as she spun around in glee. It was like watching the smallest child seeing their Christmas presents for the first time.

''So then...are we ever getting around to going to Dover?'' Minami asked out loud ''the others are going to be coming back soon and I'd like to get going''.

''Hey do you think that dress would look good on me?'' Yutaka asked as she pointed out a small blue dress in a shop window.

''What about your sweets, I thought that was what you wanted?'' Minami replied.

''I want to see everything and spend the day with you!'' said Yutaka.

''Well I'm sorry but finding out the truth about Miyuki's father is more important right now'' said Minami sternly but quietly.

''Oh…sorry, I guess I got a little carried away with the shops in Leicester Square…the clothes look so high in quality though'' said a mesmerised Yutaka.

Minami then pulled her away from the shops and down the street, Yutaka felt disappointed but understood what Minami meant so didn't argue about what was going on.

''Ok then…so we need to find King Cross station…I can't find it on the map though''

''Oh no…what should we do then, get a taxi or maybe just get some lunch?'' asked Yutaka.

''I don't have a lot of money for a taxi…damn it'' moaned Minami ''this is frustrating and I'm sorry but we'll get food later''

''Don't worry Minami, we'll get there in time'' smiled Yutaka in a bid to cheer her girlfriend up.

''I don't think we will, not in this city…it's not as big as Tokyo or busy but I still think it's easier to get lost in''.

* * *

''I'm so sleepy'' Daniel admitted.

''Have a nap then'' moaned Kagami ''Just don't annoy me''

''What lovely scenery'' gasped Miyuki ''Stunning…no astonishing…Oh I can't find the perfect word to describe its beauty''.

''I've never heard or seen anyone express their love for the English countryside as much as you'' Daniel said in an impressed tone before he yawned.

''Where is it that we are now?'' Miyuki asked before shaking Daniel by his shoulders ''It looks rather quaint and quiet''

''Appleby…that little village is called Appleby'' replied Daniel. ''You should see it in June during the Horse fair''

''Horse fair…that sounds wonderful'' smiled Miyuki.

'_Airhead this one' _Daniel thought.

He turned away from Miyuki and noticed the other girl with long purple hair and twin ponytails, Kagami staring out of the train window looking as bored as ever, her mind seemed a million miles away as they rattled further north to Carlisle.

''Your rather quiet Kagami'' pointed out Daniel as he gently took the empty seat next to her and sat on it.

''Why is it that I suddenly get the strangest feeling that you're trying to keep me distracted Daniel on this train ride?'' Kagami asked suspiciously to him from out of the blue.

''Distracted, nonsense girl'' Daniel laughed slightly ''Miyuki just wanted me to point out certain landmarks…right Miyuki?''

''Oh…umm, well that does sound like something I would ask'' replied Miyuki. ''You should enjoy it…the view is amazing''.

''Besides we have at least another hour until we get to Carlisle…there's no harm in it now is there?'' Daniel tried to explain.

''…Whatever, I'm not in the mood for a guided tour'' Kagami huffed ''I just want my sister back, then we're all going back to Japan, that's all I care about''.

''I sense tension''

''Well done genius'' said Kagami sarcastically.

He felt uneasy by her response and saw the look of sadness as well as frustration in her eyes.

''You know guys, it might be best for all of us if you talk this situation out amongst one another'' Daniel suggested. ''Wouldn't it be so much easier if we all got along again?''

''Hold on, now let me stop you right there'' interrupted Kagami as she placed her hand across Daniel's mouth.

''Can't you two talk about this?'' Daniel asked mumbled through her hand.

''Fuck off'' Kagami replied quickly before turning to look out of the train window ''Once we land in Japan, I am so distancing myself from her and Konata…Tsukasa will also stay away from them as well, I'll make sure of that and if I were you and you are going to live with us Daniel…I suggest you do the same''.

''But I-

''I have nothing more to say about it Daniel…don't bother trying to bring it up'' snapped Kagami

''But…Kagami…''

''Take me to Tsukasa and you can come with us to Japan and what not, otherwise…don't waste your time trying to make us all friends again…I know you mean well and all but this is really none of your concern what I think of them''

Going back to the window once more, Kagami shunned the other two and all she could think about was finding her sister and making sure that Konata or Miyuki could never hurt them again.

'_I'll protect you Tsukasa…no matter what' _

* * *

Back in Settle, a tired Konata was walking along a small country lane, not quite sure if she was going the right way at all. But like Daniel had told her, she made her way all the way to the bottom of the road and spotted a train station, her eyes filled with joy as she felt things finally starting to go her way but that were short lived as she was able to sense something quite unordinary.

''This is the station? It's in the middle of nowhere and it's so quiet'' Konata sighed ''Not another soul around for miles…so boring…never sees this in Tokyo at all''

''No one to talk to but myself…is this Daniel's attempt at a joke to get at me or something…I feel like that fox girl from Kanon when she was asked to buy that guy some porno mags…I walked right into it without thinking…I think?''

''Konata…I hope you know what you're doing'' she whispered to herself.

She sat down on a bench and felt the weak wind brush her hair as she watched out for a train, all alone…like Kagami had wanted her to feel…like she was made to feel.

''Today…is the day it changes…it has too''

''I found the London Underground!'' said Minami in relieve ''It's got to take us to our train station surely?''

''Thank goodness…my feet are aching'' moaned Yutaka as she leant against a lamp post.

''So we just go down these steps to the station then?'' Minami asked curiously.

''Looks that way'' Yutaka sighed ''So many people are going down there though…it must be very busy.

The two girls looked bewildered and lost as they looked up at the London Underground map and saw the countless tracks upon it…it looked like a giant underground maze and neither of them could read English perfectly.

''I really hope that we don't get lost down here'' hoped Yutaka who was concerned about their predicament.

''No matter the cost, we have to get to Dover…vital information about Miyuki's father and Konata's mother is there…somewhere and we have to retrieve it'' said Minami.

Yutaka understood there mission fully but couldn't stop thinking at the back of her mind that Minami was not telling her something…all she could think was that they had unfinished business of their own regarding their relationship.

'_She hasn't ever said that she's happy being with me…rather she's just being nice like out of sympathy or something, Oh I don't know whether to ask her about it or that it isn't the right time to do so' A _worried Yutaka thought in her mind.

_'Is she right are having these feelings for another girl... wrong? Am I some kind of freak, I don't want to think about this anymore It's too painful'_

'_I remember once thinking that, I thought I was a freak of nature to have feelings for Minami… All of the tears that I cried in that park that night worrying about my life… calling myself a freak but she repaid my love with hers and I thought I would be happy…now I'm unsure if she really loves me anymore or is just staying with me out of kindness…' _Yutaka thought as she watched her lover continue to scan the underground map for their destination_. _

''Yutaka, I think I have it…King's Cross right up there'' Minami pointed out relieved.

''Oh…thank goodness'' said Yukata half-heartedly.

Minami took her eyes off the map and looked at Yutaka's face; she felt like something was wrong but couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong.

''…Is something the matter?'' Minami asked concerned as she heard the hint of worry in her girlfriend's response.

''Oh, sorry I just went into my own little world is all'' laughed Yutaka once she realised that Minami was sensing her tone of voice from her last answer.

''Are you sure, you sounded a little concerned that's all?''

''Just concerned about getting lost is all'' said Yutaka quickly.

''Well don't worry, I'll make sure that we won't'' Minami smiled.

''…Ok'' Yutaka smiled back.

'_She even wanted to find a boyfriend out here before I confessed…would she have gone through with it if I hadn't opened my heart to her?'_ she wondered.

''Let's go…we don't have a ton of time I'm afraid'' said Minami.

''I see…I'm sure Miyuki will appreciate all that you are doing for her'' said Yutaka.

Not saying another word Yutaka grabbed Minami's hand and they walked down the steps into the underground, as they walked, Minami couldn't help but notice anguish and hurt in Yutaka's eyes. It was like she was worried about something that she should know about.

'_It's been a while since we last talked about our relationship…perhaps I've placed the job of finding out about the painting before our love… It's only been a couple of weeks yet all we've done really is kiss and hold hands but never talked, is that what's worrying her?' _Minami asked herself.

They headed further into the underground.

* * *

Arriving into the city of Lancaster, Konata jumped off the train that had eventually arrived for her, she was relieved that she was finally on her way to finding Tsukasa but she felt like she would not be the first one to find her as she was behind everyone else.

''Right, I need to find the Carbisle…Carlisle train'' said Konata.

She looked about and got spooked by a fast passing red train as it zoomed by her, her hair went up and into her face, causing some passengers to snigger.

''Well I can't say I didn't deserve that'' giggled Konata to the laughing passengers.

It was a good few minutes before she was able to locate the platform she needed to be on and it was at the other side of the station to her so before thinking about it, she jogged her way up and over the bridge that linked the north side to the south side of the station and as she descended the steps, she saw the train parked at the platform started to move away.

''No, please say it isn't so!'' Konata called out ''I missed the damn connection!''

Konata watched heartbroken as the train accelerated out of the station and into the distance

''I won't get there in time now, oh this is not good'' moaned Konata heartbroken.

''Relax girl…they do trains that way every fifteen minutes'' spat out an old man stood nearby

Konata looked concerned as she looked at the man who had spoken out to her in fluent Japanese. It took her by surprise as he made his way over to her.

''Your Japanese aren't you?'' he asked her curiously.

''Oh no, it's an old man who looks pervy and dangerous!'' Konata yelled out. '', Oh no It just like my games on my computer back home!''

''Excuse me?''

''A typical train scenario with a beautiful schoolgirl been fondled by a grown man against her will!''

''…But we're not on a train my dear, rather a platform waiting for a train to arrive?'' he replied confused.

''…Isn't this the British version of a groping then, you know anywhere and anything goes?''

''I have no idea what you're saying young lady, my Japanese must be a bit rusty, could you repeat yourself'' he replied.

''Oh, I'm sorry I thought you had dirty intentions for me is all'' she giggled.

''I had no such thought, you should have some manners towards your elders young lady!'' he snapped.

''I'm sorry, I guess I'm used to a wild imagination…but besides that, you said that trains go that way every so often?'' Konata asked.

''That's right, so don't worry that little head of yours little lady'' he smiled.

* * *

Silence had fallen between the three, Kagami was still as ever staring out of the window and Daniel was unsure as what to say or do without angering her and as for Miyuki well she was well lost in a deep thought, a thought that consumed her and made her fear the outcome if she didn't choose wisely.

'_I must search my feelings for a sign…anything that can tell me that my heart still belongs with Tsukasa and not that of Konata…I must know because I still feel somewhat confused about it all. I can't bear hurting Kagami or Tsukasa anymore but…why did it feel right when I kissed Konata, I don't understand it at all…it's all so confusing that I'm afraid it will destroy the friendships that I have with them all…and then I'll be alone again…I can't expect Minami to support me either if she's with Yutaka, that would be wrong of me to assume that' _thought Miyuki as she entered a dark tunnel.

The feelings she felt for both were strong but when she really thought about it, her feelings for Tsukasa made her feel happier and free while the ones involving Konata involved hate and abandonment by all.

''That's it then...I must get to Tsukasa before it is too late...before Kagami finds her or I may never get a chance again''.

* * *

All tickets and passes please!'' Konata heard a man call as he entered her carriage. She was relieved that the old man was right in there being trains every so often. She was a little late but she was once again heading north to Carlisle.

''Hey, old man?'' Konata whispered.

''Yes, what is it young'un?'' said the old man who had gotten on the train with her.

''I don't speak much English, do you think you could purchase my train ticket for me?''

''Well if you don't accuse me of being a pervert again then we'll call it even'' he sighed ''that was very humiliating for you to do that''.

''We have a deal and to save you some money, ask for a child's ticket…what, I'm small so I might as well use that to my advantage'' she smiled.

''Clever one aren't you?''

''Well I have my moments, you should see me play my online dating Sims'' she winked.

''…I don' think I'll ask you about that'' he said slowly.

The train guard made his way down the carriage collecting tickets and as he got closer, Konata pulled out of her small bag a blue cap and placed it on her head.

''I thought you said your size was enough'' The old man whispered.

''…Extra precaution'' Konata winked in response.

''May I see your ticket's please?'' he asked.

''Well I was rather hoping to purchase my tickets here, it was rather busy back there and I didn't think an old man like me should be pushed about by a large crowd''

''No worries, is it just you?'' The guard asked.

''This is my granddaughter'' he smiled ''Visiting me from Japan…I rarely see her''

''So 1 senior and 1 child ticket'' the ticket man smiled.

''Thank you kind sir'' the old man grinned.

''I owe you one…I'd offer you a discount on a drink at the place I work but that's in Japan so…I'm not sure what I can offer you I'm afraid?'' said Konata.

''I don't need gifts or trinkets young one; I've travelled the world and seen its beauty but it was nothing compared to the beauty of my beloved wife''

''Wow…your still married after all those years, I always imagined people getting bored and just getting divorced…what's your secret?''

''Honesty young one…that and I always told her I loved her…paid attention to her needs and always made sacrifices to make her happy such as going to the ballet, despite me not liking it'' he admitted.

'_So many things I need to do…maybe I should have also paid attention to Kagami's needs and asked her for help instead of trying to do it all on my own, it got too much for me and I snapped' _

''You're alright for an old crank'' Konata smiled.

''Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment'' he laughed.

The two of them would continue to chat as they got closer to the border city but Konata still remained focused on what she had to do. Nothing could prevent her from winning back her Kagami and the friendship of Tsukasa.

''Next station is Carlisle, our final destination so please make sure you have all of your belongings with you when you leave the train'' The ticket man called out.

* * *

Meanwhile already in Carlisle was Tsukasa who was being led by the ticket man from her train to the part of the train station where the transport police were located so they could help her.

''Stay here for a minute while I fetch an officer for you'' he smiled.

_'Officer...oh no, they are going to take me_ away!' Tsukasa panicked.

With his back turned to her as he went to the station's staff room to phone the police, Tsukasa made a very quickly decision and before she would change her mind, she ran as fast as she could away from the platform before he noticed and could do anything.

Running out of the station and out onto the streets of Carlisle, she was very quick to discover that it was a very bustling and crowded place to be…it felt like Leeds all over again to her.

''So many people here…it's quite intimidating'' panicked Tsukasa.

''What was it that Daniel once said to me...that this town was near another country?'' said Tsukasa to herself.

* * *

''Carlisle is near a country called Scotland, if Tsukasa reaches it then we may never find her on our own'' Daniel told Kagami.

Miyuki felt left out and realised that Kagami had no intentions of attempting to make peace with her, she had to get away if she had any hope of telling Tsukasa her feelings freely, she needed a plan.

''If you'll please excuse me, I must use the restroom'' Miyuki said as she pardoned herself from her seat and slowly made her way down the carriage, Kagami didn't look or say a thing she just continued to stare out of the window with a face like thunder.

''I promise you Tsukasa…the next time that I see you, I will and I promise that I will finally tell you that I love you and nothing will keep us apart anymore'' said Miyuki as she looked into the mirror, determined as she had ever been in her life.

''No we are going back to London and then the airport and that's final!'' said Kagami

'' And what, you never speak to Konata or Miyuki ever again?'' argued Daniel.

''Drop it!'' said Kagami.

'' Perhaps you need to hear them both out instead of shutting them out''

''Is that why you gave Konata a spare train ticket back there then?'' Kagami accused him.

''I...I have no idea what you mean?'' Daniel lied.

''Do you honestly think I'm that stupid!'' Kagami yelled. ''I saw you give her that train ticket''

''…Ok you saw me, but so what?''

''You know damn well I don't want her any were near me!'' Kagami shouted.

''You don't understand'' Daniel responded ''I had to help her!''

''I told you that I want that…bitch to stay away from my family, she's done more than enough to crush my heart into dust beneath her shoes so why would I ever want to see or speak to her again?'' Kagami asked enraged.

''I didn't do it so you two could get back together'' Daniel pointed out.

''I don't care! Whatever you did it for, you have so pissed me off now''

''It's always about you isn't it…your sister has runaway and it's all about how you feel…maybe Kagami you should focus on how she is feeling''

''Don't you dare tell me how to treat my sister!'' yelled Kagami as she slapped Daniel across his left cheek, causing many passengers to turn and pay attention to what was going on.

''Go ahead, slap out your anger'' Daniel spat ''It's not going to bring Tsukasa back or make her forgive any of you!''

''Shut up! Stop acting like your some sort of hero that can solve everything, remember you have your own live and we have ours!''

Daniel went quiet but his face remained furious as Kagami as well as Tsukasa had promised him a new life and Kagami was acting like that promise was now out of the window.

''I'm sorry you feel that way about me…I never intended to interfere as much as I have in any of your affairs but please understand that I have my own to deal with and they do involve you girls, I have no desire for any of you to get hurt…rather It is my wish that I get to Japan…to see him and get my revenge for what he has done to me!'' Daniel confessed ''and her as well…her and her blue hair''.

''Whatever you have to do with Konata, leave my family out of it''

''I'm afraid I can't do that while she chases Tsukasa up north'' Daniel admitted.

Kagami couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about, what he wanted with Konata that was so important it had to involve her sister.

''If you guys would just get along…'' he muttered.

''We never will, I only went with Konata at all because I hadn't find the right boy at school…she was at best, my only option!'' Kagami confessed.

''That's bullshit and you know it'' argued Daniel. ''Tsukasa told me she has seen love in your eyes when you stare at Konata!

''If you say so'' moaned Kagami ''I mean I could kiss you right now and feel more from it then I ever could from that Otaku!''

''Don't make a fool of yourself please, I ride alone I'm afraid…I'm a guy who believes in waiting for the right one''.

''What, am I not the right one?'' Kagami asked insulted.

''Your still in a relationship with Konata!''

''No I am not…I'm single now!''

''Look, we have only just met and I can tell you still have feelings for Konata, I could never pursue someone who is already in love'' Daniel admitted.

''I guess you could say I believe in…an eye for an eye'' winked Kagami.

''You sleep with me and get back at Konata?''

''Perhaps…I mean aren't I entitled to some revenge of my own''

''I'll have no part of it and I'll admit I thought you were better than that!''

''I got cheated on by Konata…she broke my heart! Why is it so bad for me to feel love! Don't deny me that''

''We don't know each other that well…that's not love and your fooling yourself''

Kagami started to cry a little, a long tear dripped down her cheek and she whimpered, she couldn't believe what she was saying. She agreed that she didn't ever think she would try and sell herself so easily.

''I…I-

''Can we drop this…I'll pretend I didn't hear it because your head is in the wrong place…we can be friends though'' Daniel explained.

''…I want to say…thank you….I can bet that some boys or girls would take advantage of me if I offered myself like I did there'' said Kagami

''The train is now arriving in Carlisle, please will all passengers mind the gap as they step off the train, thank you'' the train guard announced, momentarily interrupting the two.

''Fuck Konata…all people do is let you down anyway!''

''You don't think I know that! My own father abandoned my Mother and never sent money, pictures or even called us, he pretended we never existed and I'll never trust anyone like that again…or so I thought until I met Tsukasa…she was different and she trusted me…she made me realize that there are some people that you can trust though…you should count yourself lucky that you have a sister that still loves you despite what you and Konata did to her''. Said Daniel

''Why are you saying all of these things!'' said Daniel.

''Why are you defending her so much, you said you hated her'' yelled Kagami, frightening passengers in the process.

'_So much for the crying'_ thought Daniel.

''Tell me if you expect me to believe anything you say about your intentions''

''She's my sister!'' Daniel blurted out before covering his mouth with his hands.

Her eyes widened and she could believe what she had just heard, it couldn't be true…it was just too much like a story for it to be true to her.

''Oh of course she is, we come to Britain on vacation and Konata just happens to be your sister'' said Kagami sarcastically.

''It's true!''

''Very funny…seriously you must think I'm stupid''

''Konata's father…had an affair with my mother and I was born out of it'' Daniel explained like he was in pain as he said each word.

Kagami felt shell shocked, completely confused as to how she should feel at all.

''So that's why Tsukasa took so warmly to you then?'' Kagami asked.

''Actually she said she liked me before she found out the truth''

''Ok then, so that's why Tsukasa suggested you to come back with us then…to see your father?''

''That's right…and I will get my vengeance!''

''Calm down'' said Kagami ''Look I'm sorry if I've wound you up Daniel but you have to understand, your sister has really hurt me and I don't think I can forgive her for it''

''To be honest, I doubt I'll be able to forgive her or my father for what he did to my Mother and she's a little nuisance'' Daniel admitted.

''Look, if it's ok with you…then it might be best if you…moved in with the Hiiragi family'' blushed Kagami slightly ''you know since your close with Tsukasa and all''

''And it'll piss off Konata'' pointed out Daniel.

''Well I wasn't going to say that but yes it would'' Kagami grinned. ''I take it you're going to tell her soon then?''

''I…I don't know'' said Daniel.

''Why not Daniel, I thought that was a reason for coming to Japan in the first place?''

''Believe me, a part of me hates her for what her family has done to mine…they left us with nothing and my mother died broken hearted and I swore revenge at her bedside…but a small part of me when it first saw her couldn't feel anger towards her, don't get me wrong, most of me could easily despise her, she's rude and annoying and moans about everything but there's something about her like it wasn't her fault that she was going to be born around that time so can I really blame her?'' Daniel angrily replied.

''Daniel…the train's stopped'' Kagami suddenly noticed.

The two of them were suddenly interrupted by the sudden rush of passengers as they departed the train, Kagami was pushed onto Daniel and the two fell back onto a seat and were unable to get up again until the carriage was passenger free.

''Kagami…if you don't mind I'd really like to stand up and get off the train'' said Daniel as he rubbed his head from a slight bang as he fell back.

''Oh…sorry'' giggled Kagami with red cheeks as she stood up and helped Daniel up onto his feet

''I don't normally have a boy for a friend…they tend to try and avoid me'' Kagami admitted.

''Why, you seem nice'' Daniel admitted.

''Apparently I'm a fire breathing dragon with a short temper''

'_Well I can't disagree with that'_ He thought to himself.

''Well, If you'd like, you could say that I am your friend'' He told her.

''…Ok but don't get any ideas…I might be single again but I'd prefer to stay that way for a while and…I'm still confused as to whether I'm bi…or straight after all'' Kagami admitted.

''…I thought you were only a lesbian?''

''Oh…I…well I was never really sure if I fully loved Konata and back in school a boy wrote me a letter and I thought it was a love letter, I felt like I was going to have a boyfriend and it was there that I discovered that I like both…I guess I just want someone boy or girl to…love me for me, I don't have a preference.

''Hang on'' said Daniel interrupting her.

''What's wrong?''

''Where's Miyuki?'' Daniel asked confused ''The train's stopped and she never came back from the restroom, where is she.

''She's gone!'' said Kagami

''I really thought she was my friend…I can't believe she'd do this to me'' said Kagami.

''She must have ran for it while we were talking'' sighed Daniel.

'_That's the thing with girls…one minute there mad as hell with something, the next there all cheerful and happy about everything'_ thought Daniel.

''I WILL FUCKING MURDER HER!'' Kagami screamed.

'_Like a kettle, hot one minute, empty the next'_ Daniel sighed.

Kagami began to dash off but was stopped as Daniel grabbed her wrists, a struggle ensued with Daniel holding her back.

''Let go of me!'' she yelled.

''I'm not losing you as well, we stick together!''

''…Alright fine but keep up'' groaned Kagami.

Out of the station and into the streets Miyuki ran as fast as she could, not having a clue which direction to head in but all she knew was she had to find her Tsukasa and confess her feelings to her, either now…or never.

''Tsukasa…by this days end, I'll pour my heart out to you…I promise'' said Miyuki to herself.

Back inside the station, another train came to a halt and as the doors slowly opened, a dash of blue hair could be seen as it ran away and towards the station exit, it dodged and avoided the bustling crowds.

''Tsukasa…Kagami…Miyuki and even you Daniel, I will make this all right…I promise'' said Konata.

End of Chapter 35

Konata- M.J.W2013 wishes you all a Happy New Year and we hope for some more awesome stories to come out and read, don't forget to review and like.


	37. Lost In Carlisle 1

Chapter 36

''We're not going to find her, are we?'' said Kagami in a defeatist mood.

''….I'm sorry what?''.

''Are you listening to a word I've been saying the past hour?'' asked Kagami.

''Chill out…You haven't stopped talking since we got here…I got bored'' Daniel admitted.

''Well aren't you charming'' Kagami moaned.

''Relax, she's already fallen to the bottom of the pit…all she can do now is climb out of it and come back to us'' Daniel pointed out.

''What are you talking about?'' said Kagami.

''…I thought I'd try and say something clever''.

''Well you failed'' said Kagami. ''horribly''

''Better than anything that's come out of your mouth today'' whispered Daniel.

A moment of silence passed by as the two friends ventured through the cold summer afternoon. Kagami felt like she was in some sort of movie or game as something like this shouldn't really occur in real life.

''Anyway…Tsukasa was with you for a while so I bet she told you a lot about our family?''

''Yes…you guys own a shrine and you have two other sisters''

''Yeah'' smiled Kagami ''so you know all about us then?''.

''Wait what, she puts mayonnaise on her eggs?''.

''Oh yeah, she loves that stuff…can't get enough of it'' smiled Kagami.

''Am I keeping you awake?'' said Kagami sarcastically.

''Short and plain, your boring me…'' Daniel sighed ''who in their right mind would spent their entire lunch break talking about how they like their eggs…what was the vending machine out of order that day?''

''…Very funny'' muttered Kagami.

''_These girls are all so boring…there conversations at school must be so interesting''_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

''What's that grin for?'' Kagami asked.

''Oh nothing…'' Daniel sighed.

''You boys are weird…'' she muttered.

'_The more you talk, the more I understand why boys never asked you guys out…'_ Daniel thought.

The two of them wandered through the city, looking for a sign of short purple hair bobbing in and out just like they were and praying that Tsukasa had no idea on how to get to Scotland…if that was her intended destination at all.

''Come on…Come on!'' Kagami snapped.

''Do you even know where you're going?'' Daniel asked.

''…Why on earth would I know where I'm going?''.

''I've just been following you around, I assumed you had an idea''. Daniel replied.

''Your meant to know where to go!'' she replied.

''I never said I've been to this place before, I just know where it is'' he laughed.

Kagami sighed and buried her head in her hands, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

''Why didn't you say that to me before?'' she asked. ''You know, before we came up here?''

''To be honest, I completely forgot about it'' Daniel admitted.

''That's a pretty important thing to forget!'' she said confused.

''Look I'm sorry, don't start having a go'' He moaned.

''Sometimes I swear I could confuse you for Konata…'' she sighed. ''You can act rationally without thinking things through and you sound so childish''.

''That one hurt Kagami'' He sulked.

''I swear to god I've seen turtles on their backs move faster than you'' she groaned.

''…No you haven't…tell me one time you've seen that''.

''The point being your walking slow…can't you pick the pace up a little bit, Tsukasa will be long gone at this rate?''.

''I would but you have longer legs then me…you can take bigger steps!'' He argued.

''No I don't you're taller than me, quit making excuses up already or don't you want to find my sister!''.

''We'll find her…relax already''

''Don't tell me to relax!'' she snapped. ''I'm very calm!''.

''…Whatever''.

''Oh…my….god!'' said a stunned Kagami.

''What, what's wrong?'' asked Daniel.

''I just realised something…you know Konata somehow don't you?''

''Where did that come from girl?''.

''It just came into my head…the two of you, whenever you would talk it was like…there was something there it was strange, at first I thought I was seeing things but now…I'm not so sure'' Kagami explained.

''Never met her in my life before you guys wound up in my hometown…why ask?'' Daniel asked.

''I struggle to believe that…you always talk about her and you act like you hate her but I've noticed recently that you've become lighter on how you talk about her…it's like you have some sort of secret that you want to tell somebody...I don't know, I may be wrong'' Kagami explained.

''…We're looking for Tsukasa, this is irrelevant to what we came here for'' said Daniel in a dark voice. ''Keep walking''.

''But I-

''You were the one complaining about me being slow…don't you come up with something to halt our search for your sister''.

''…Your right, this has got to be the time to find Tsukasa'' said Kagami ''our parents would kill me if they found out about any of this…''.

''I'm not surprised, I don't know many siblings that would let other people make there little sisters cry and do NOTHING about it…even if it was there girlfriend'' Daniel replied to which he got a scowl from Kagami in return.

''Make me feel better about the situation why don't you''

''Well honestly, take some responsibility will you, I mean she's your sister!''

''Just how on earth did I let myself get into this mess in the first place?'' Daniel asked himself.

''I thought I said-

''Yeah Kagami, I don't care'' Interrupted Daniel. ''I don't believe you for a second when you say you don't love that little brat anymore''.

''Don't go telling me how I feel about her, you know…she spent three years toying with my emotions, making me feel wanted and I fooled myself to think that I had fallen in love with her…But I've grown up since them and I see right through her…I can't believe I told my parents I was a lesbian… or was it bi…I cried!''.

''…Wait a minute…are you still…in denial?'' Daniel asked.

''…Excuse me?''

''About being a lesbian?...''asked Daniel ''Are you still not accepting who you are''.

''I…of course I'm not in denial!''

''I don't think your being honest'' said Daniel.

''I said I was bi actually but what is that to you anyway?''.

''Whatever but you sound to me like you haven't fully accepted that you have or had feelings for Konata in the first place…YOUR JUST USING FINDING TSUKASA AS A COVER UP TO DUMP HER!''

''HOW DARE YOU!'' Kagami said taken aback, clenching her fist and feeling the utmost urge to strike him down.

''Well then…answer me this, why didn't you stop Konata from doing her stupid prank then?'' he asked.

''I couldn't!'' Kagami yelled defensively. ''What could I have done?''

''Oh yeah, then tell me, why not Kagami?''.

''I…-

''You don't have an excuse for this do you?''

''No…we were falling out beforehand and I felt frozen when it all happened…no…you're wrong about it all!''

''Then why on earth have you let this ridiculous charade last as long as it has!'' Daniel yelled ''Tsukasa looks to me like she couldn't defend herself against you two in a million years but she snapped didn't she?''

Small tears formed in her eyes, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that he had hit a sensitive area, she had been always asking herself why she didn't stop Tsukasa, be a role model and friend to her…rather than focusing on Konata twenty four seven.

'_Maybe I went a little overboard'_ He thought.

''I…I thought you were our friend'' Kagami whimpered. ''Yet here you are making me feel as low as I've ever felt in my life''.

''Don't take this-

Before he could finish his sentence, Kagami viciously slapped him down to the ground. Determined eyes looked down on him as he looked back stunned, unsure just what had taken place.

''You know what…I'll find her myself…STAY AWAY FROM ME AND TSUKASA!'' Kagami yelled before she stormed away from him in frustration.

''Kagami, wait!''

But to no avail, the stubborn Tsundere stormed off into the crowd, before Daniel got back up to his feet, she was out of his sight. He couldn't believe what had just transpired and for a second felt like just turning around and heading in the opposite direction but alas deep down he felt that he couldn't leave four girls who didn't know a thing about where they were all alone, they'd all get killed if he did.

''God damn it Kagami'' he groaned before setting off after her.

'_What does he know anyway!'_ thought Kagami as she stormed off.

* * *

Meanwhile much deeper into the border city, the easily scared Tsukasa whimpered her way through busy shoppers and tourists, not having a clue in which direction she was heading in but as long as It was away from her pursuers who are her friends and family then it was the right direction.

''Maybe this was a big mistake…I'm so cold up here'' Tsukasa said to herself as she wandered around, hugging herself as she did so. ''I wish I still had my coat…but I left it at Daniel's house''.

Unaware of her surroundings, Tsukasa had no time to notice that she was being followed from not far behind. A muscly man with a cigarette in his dirty mouth which lacked any real teeth, stalking her not from afar, he was blending in with the crowd as to not be noticed although he probably didn't have to hide…it was very unlikely Tsukasa would spot him.

'_I sure am hungry, I haven't eaten a nibble since I came up here'_ thought Tsukasa as she stomach grumbled loudly, causing her slight pain. She wanted to shout at herself for not taking any of the food from Daniel's house but thought that he needed it more than her and Daniel had been more than fair with sharing it with her when he didn't have to.

She looked around and spotted a small alley way and decided that it may be a shortcut to a quieter area where she would not be spotted by Kagami or Konata.

''I can rest around here'' she muttered to herself. ''I might even find some food''.

She found a small wooden bench that was placed next to a great oak tree that stood above the nearby buildings and park; it looked like it had been there for a great time.

''Seems…peaceful here'' Tsukasa smiled ''I could just fall asleep''.

''Excuse me love but do you have the time?''

Tsukasa looked up and was been stared at by a stranger, a man with tattoos all down his arms and wearing a torn black jacket along with jeans and doc marten shoes.

''Ummm…I…well I''

'_I heard time…is he asking me what time it is…oh no I don't know how to respond' _Tsukasa thought worryingly as she remembered that she could speak English all that well.

Tsukasa rose up her arm and showed the man her watch and she saw a small grin appear across his face, she thought that she must have been correct because he looked very happy.

''Aren't you quite the cute one, helpful as well'' he smiled falsely.

Tsukasa saw the smile and assumed that she had made him happy so she smiled back happily and even giggled slightly. The man then sat down on the bench next to Tsukasa and she made nothing of it at first but as he started to edge his way towards her, she felt a little intimidated by his presence.

''I…don't…away-

''Can't speak the mother tongue can you darling?'' he grinned.

Tsukasa didn't respond but her mind was urging her to make a run for it, the situation didn't feel right.

''Come here love, give us a kiss'' he winked.

Tsukasa stood up, turned and tried to run away but the man grabbed her wrist and held it tight. She tried to scream out loud but he covered her mouth with his dirty hand.

''Shut your mouth!'' he whispered to her before slapping her cheek, causing her to cry out in pain. ''Unless little miss, you really want to end up in a swampy ditch with a cut throat outside of town!''.

''Please don't hurt me'' she pleaded quietly.

''I can't understand a word you just said love'' he replied.

Tsukasa felt so frightened about her predicament, she had no idea what was going to happen to her…or if she was going to live to see another dawn. The feel of his hand on her face made her feel sick.

''You're coming with me, I know a special someone who will love to meet you'' he snarled before viciously dragging her further into the darkness of the alleyway. Tsukasa regretted running away and if she had the chance, she would go back to her friends and try to forgive them…even if she had given up her newly found confidence in herself.

''Daniel, Miyuki…ANYONE!'' Tsukasa screamed.

* * *

'_Maybe I shouldn't have run off like that but Kagami wouldn't have let me come along with her anyway…she really hates me and I can't blame her, I destroyed the trust and friendship between us…I'm a bad person' _Miyuki thought to herself.

''Is that Konata?'' Miyuki yelped as she managed to spot some blue hair making its way around but since the person was very short, she couldn't see the face.

''It has to be Konata…she's tiny and looks completely lost''

Miyuki tried to call out to her friend but her calls were unheard as Konata walked on, unaware her attention was needed. Miyuki ran down the road but was pushed back by the bustling crowd.

''Konata!''

Eventually, she made it to the other side of the crowd but alas it was too late, Konata had vanished from sight.

''No…''

''Hey boss, I found a right cutie in the centre of town'' the man declared as he dragged Tsukasa inside the back of what appeared to be a rundown building that was hidden among the other buildings around it.

''She don't speak much English''

''Who cares, just shove her into work like the rest!'' he spat. ''No one pays to listen to them drab on anyway!''

''Leave me alone!'' screamed Tsukasa as she tried to break free.

''This one has fire in her belly'' the boss laughed ''I like that in a worker''.

''Me as well'' laughed the henchman.

''KEEP QUIET OR DIE!'' the boss yelled into her face. ''you're just a penny a dozen!''.

''W…what am I supposed to do'' Tsukasa asked weakly.

''PUT THIS ON!'' he barked at her.

He tossed a dress, stockings and heels at Tsukasa's face, nearly knocking her down.

''Excuse me…these shoes don't fit'' Tsukasa said weakly and full of fright as she felt blood drip from a gaze on her forehead cause by the heels.

''WELL…MAKE THEM!'' he yelled. ''Do I look like I give a fuck!''

Tsukasa covered herself in fear, afraid he was going to hit her or worse. She was unsure how to feel as she had never been in such a situation as this before where she feared for her life.

''There you go, it fits fine!''

Tsukasa felt strange wearing the dress, it smelt like it had been wore before and the heels squeezed her toes and rubbed against her soles.

''Right you, come with me!'' the henchman called.

Tsukasa slowly made her way over and was led out down some run down stairs and through a door, and what she saw made her understand just what sort of predicament she was in.

''Look love, bring your fine arse over here, I want a fucking drink over here!'' an aggressive male voice called out.

''Coming at once sir!'' Tsukasa heard a young female voice respond.

''W...what is this place…a maid café!''

''If you want to call it that'' the henchman grinned.

''But I-

''Shut your mouth and started taking orders'' the big man said with a grin.

She had no choice; she immediately grabbed a tray full of drinks and started handing them around to customers.

''If I just do what they say…I'll live'' Tsukasa muttered.

''Oh…my…god…TSUKASA?'' said Konata in utter disbelief.

Tsukasa turned around and to her horror, across the club was a girl with familiar blue hair, Staring right back at her.

''Nooo…you can't be…here''

Konata made her way over and before Tsukasa had a chance to get away, she was there, nose to nose.

''I've been looking all over for you, I was beginning to think our little Tsukasa had outsmarted us all'' said Konata. ''Hey…why are you wearing that outfit?''.

''Go ahead…mock me Konata'' said Tsukasa who sounded like her very soul had been sucked from her body and it was now just an empty shell. ''I couldn't feel any lower if I tried''.

''You…you…YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT MAID OUTFIT GIRL!'' Konata squealed as she leaped onto Tsukasa and squeezed her tight.

''Get off me Konata!'' Tsukasa yelped.

She was taken back as the otaku rubbed her face into Tsukasa's tiny chest, making her feel unbelievably uncomfortable.

''So adorable, I can't stand it!'' Konata admitted. ''Hmm have you considered ponytails, I bet they'd go great with that outfit oh and you need to walk in those heels properly, you gotta attract the customer''.

''THIS ISN'T COSPLAY!'' Tsukasa yelled. '…_I've always wanted to say that to her'._

''HEY YOU!...''

Tsukasa immediately turned and the clinging Konata turned with her much to Tsukasa's annoyance. The two looked up and a huge man with big muscles staring down at them with a disapproving look.

''NO SLACKING OFF, WE HAVE CUSTOMERS WAITING!''

''Yes sir!'' said a scared Tsukasa.

''Who is this now?'' he asked whilst rubbing his chin intrigued by the girl clinging onto Tsukasa.

''No one…just another customer''

''I am not just another customer!'' said Konata in a teasing manner ''I'm this girl's wife!''.

''She looks like she knows you…''

''SHE'S NOT MY WIFE!'' Tsukasa yelled embarrassed.

''I'm afraid that this girl is coming back with me'' smiled Konata.

Konata punched him in the chest as hard as she could; feeling satisfied that she was seeing some action for the first time in Britain but as she prepared to brag about her strong strike, she slowly looked up and instead of seeing a face in pain, the man was grinning….he appeared to be holding laughter in before he grabbed her wrist and placed her in an arm lock, she yelped in pain as Tsukasa looked on, unsure what to do or feel.

''You're a feisty one!'' he admitted.

''Let me go!'' Konata yelled.

Tsukasa realised that all of the customers were ignoring the little scrap; it was as if this sort of thing regularly happened.

''We can always use another one of you cute girls to be a maid here'' he winked. ''I wonder if you're willing for any dirty jobs we have around here''.

''Wait…a maid….do I get a…costume?'' she asked slowly becoming more interested at the prospect.

''You sure do and the job comes with many…principles'' he winked.

''Please sirs…don't hire her, she's….she's a slacker'' Tsukasa panicked ''She's lazy and won't earn you any money…no one wants a 'girl who looks like she's…twelve!''.

''SHUT UP!'' he spat as he snacked her across the face with his free hand.

'_I can't believe I said that' _thought Tsukasa as she rubbed her red raw cheek.

'_I can't believe she said that'_ thought Konata.

''Believe me we get some sick individuals in this club…she'll do fine'' he laughed to Tsukasa's disgust. ''You! Get her a uniform from the back, she's working with you''.

With a sniff and a grunt, the man walked away and went into the back.

''Looks like we're working buddies Tsukasa'' Konata smiled as she stuck out her hand to grab Tsukasa's who immediately pulled away.

''Don't get any bright idea's Konata…we're…not…friends anymore'' huffed Tsukasa ''I work here now and I guarantee you won't be here for long''

Tsukasa turned to walk away from her but Konata grabbed her by the wrist and refused to let her go.

''Get off me or I'll scream'' threatened Tsukasa. ''You think I care what happens to you!''.

But Konata wasn't prepared to let Tsukasa slip away anymore, not after chasing her all this way. This was her last chance to make everything right. She gently twisted Tsukasa's arm behind her back and pressed on it, sending pain into Tsukasa's arm.

''No…you listen here, I came all this way to make things right and I don't care how long it takes, mark my words Tsukasa, you will be coming back to London with me and even if we can't be friends anymore at least I'll know I tried to make amends with you'' said Konata.

''…''

Tsukasa pulled her arm out of Konata's grip and slowly walked away but Konata felt that this was the beginning of making peace between the two of them.

'_Don't worry Kagami, your little otaku is on the job' _

* * *

'_What does that idiot know about our relationship…he's know us for how long? I guess Tsukasa filled him in on the details…I bet she made me sound like a monster…I can't believe I tried to hit on him and he rejected me…at least he was nice about it and honest…I respect that but THAT'S ALL, he's a dick as far as I see him' _Kagami thought angrily to herself.

'_I mean he thinks he can convince me to give Konata the time of day! It's none of his business who I date or be friends with'. _

''…Is that Miyuki?'' said Kagami as she spotted a beautiful girl with pink hair on the other side of the street.

'_Pretend you never saw her'_ Kagami told herself.

Quickly turning and dashing around the street corner, Kagami waited until Miyuki had moved on. Praying that she hadn't been spotted as she couldn't deal with her right now…not after what she remembered, imagining her and Konata lying in a bed together, naked…it tortured Kagami's soul.

''I guess she's looking for Tsukasa as well, we all our'' sighed Kagami.

She thought about whether she should try and follow Miyuki as it may lead her to her sister but she hesitated and held back.

''No way…never'' Kagami muttered under her own breath.

She crossed the next road and walked in the opposite direction, not looking back at which way Miyuki was heading.

''I thought I got rid of you'' Kagami yelled ''everywhere I turn, there's people I can't stand in front of me''.

''No more…'' said Daniel quietly.

''…What?''

''No more of this nonsense!'' Daniel shouted ''I'm through with these games''.

''You can't tell me what to do!'' argued Kagami.

Kagami swung a fist towards his face but it was quickly blocked so she tried her other hand but that too was blocked as he gripped her tightly, causing her to be unable to get free.

''Let go of me!'' she demanded.

''Not until you listen to what I have to say!''

''No way, I refuse!'' she replied.

''Then I guess you're not going anywhere!'' Daniel said defiantly.

She swung and danced about as fast as she could, kicking out with her legs but she could not break free, this would continue for a few minutes before she eventually fell to the group in a heap, panting from exhaustion.

''…Are you ready to stop and listen?'' Daniel asked.

She reluctantly nodded without looking into his eyes.

''…Don't take what I said before personally…look I was out of line back there and I apologize for making you cry''

''…''

''Kagami, it's not my place to judge your relationship with Konata…I just wanted to help you out because I think you still have some feelings for her''

''…''

''I know I've been thrown into your lives out of the blue and I'm sorry if you feel that I'm intruding but believe me when I say I'm more involved then you realise…please say that there's a way you and Konata can just kiss and make up''.

''…I can't'' said Kagami weakly.

''…Can't what?''

''I can't date Konata anymore…I'm tired of my emotions being messed about with…getting my hopes up only to have them dashed by her immaturity'' Kagami admitted ''Why date someone who's never going to grow up and act her age?''.

''…Because you love her…isn't that all that matters when it comes to a relationship, you accept the good and bad?''

''…What do you mean?'' Kagami asked.

''Well-

''Your forgetting something'' Kagami pointed out.

''And that is?'' asked Daniel.

''Konata cheated on me…with Miyuki''

''…Oh…I'd forgotten about that''

''…Wish I could…I see it in my mind all the time now…and it hurts Daniel, It really fucking hurts to picture them kissing and fondling!''

''Kagami…is that why you tried to hit on me?'' he asked.

''…Perhaps…I…I wanted to hurt her back…for making me feel like this…how could she do that to me?''

''I can understand that I guess…If I was cheated on, I'd want revenge as well''

''It hurt so much because I convinced myself that she was incapable of doing anything like that not my Konata…even if she is obsessed with anime scenarios and Hentai and what not''.

''Hentai? What's that'' Daniel asked confused.

''…You don't want to know'' said Kagami feeling disgusted by the mere thought of the thing.

''Well we all make mistakes and this is only my opinion Kagami but I think she really regrets what she did…that's the impression I got anyway'' he admitted kindly.

''…''

''I haven't known her that long but from what I've seen from her she seems like a good person deep down and I got the little sense that she does care about you…she's just fucking stupid and immature''.

''That's true'' Kagami slightly giggled ''and I know she's a good person but what she did was wrong, messing with my feelings like that was too much and I am unsure whether if I could forget and move on from it…and I don't know If I can ever forgive her''.

''…Hey Kagami?'' said Daniel in an attempt to change the subject.

''Yeah, what's up, I actually felt that we were having a conversation without one of us biting the other one's head off?''

''Perhaps we should focus all of our energy on finding Tsukasa before discussing Konata…as much as I'd like to see you two get back together, finding and saving Tsukasa needs to be done first''

''Just one more question…I'm sorry, I keep holding us up but I feel like this is something that I need to know, it weighs my mind down''.

''It's alright for you to ask me questions you know'' Kagami smiled ''If we're going to be living together then we should feel comfortable around each other''.

''What's it like…being in love?''

''That's a bit of a random question?'' said Kagami.

''I know but…I'm a little embarrassed to admit this but I've never known the feeling… with my mother dying at a young age, I've been alone for so long and had to fend for myself'' Daniel explained. ''Never really feeling what it is to be loved…only hatred and jealously''

''…I'm so sorry'' said a saddened Kagami ''that's awful''.

''I don't expect any pity, it's for the weak and growing up this way has made me strong and who I am''

''Being in love…are you really sure you want to ask me…off all people?''

''Hmm, well I think I can always get an honest answer out of you… we've always been honest with each other and I feel a great deal of respect for you but I don't know why I think that, it's something that I feel though…you're a good person, perhaps that's why…I completely trust you''.

Kagami's cheeks lightened up as she enjoyed it when she received compliments. She knew that trying to flirt with Daniel beforehand in order to hopefully make Konata jealous was not the best idea she has ever had but that wasn't important to her right now.

''Let's get a little something to eat, a snack if you will then we'll continue the search…together'' Daniel smiled.

''I'm not promising to get back with Konata or anything, let me say that now…but I'll hear her out when we get back to London but that's all!'' said Kagami.

''Personally I'd make her beg to take you back'' He grinned. ''Forgiving her just like that is too easy, let her know that you're not to be taken for a ride anymore… but hey that's just my opinion, you do what you want''

''We'll see…Tsukasa comes first though''. Laughed Daniel.

''That question you asked me…'' said Kagami out of the blue.

''What about it?'' said Daniel.

''You'll know…when you come back home with us'' Kagami smiled ''what it's like to feel loved''.

''…Fat chance, don't expect me to get all mushy and forgive my father for anything'' said Daniel ''I'd sooner be homeless then live with him''.

''…Then take up Tsukasa's offer and stay with us…we have room and our father always moans about being the only male in the house'' Kagami giggled ''you'd be his best friend''.

''One more thing and this is really the last thing, Kagami…do you think I can get a girlfriend over there…in Japan?'' Daniel asked a little shy.

''Well…it's possible, your cute enough'' said Kagami. ''WHAT I MEAN IS-

''Don't worry about it Kagami, your being nice'' said Daniel.

''I'm sorry'' said an annoyed Kagami.

''I'd expect that response from Konata'' sighed Daniel.

''I…was trying to be nice'' Kagami blushed.

''Any good looking ones that you know?'' Daniel asked.

'_Note to self, don't let Misao get her hands on him…maybe Ayano…she recently became single?' _Kagami thought to herself.

''Never mind, we've wasted enough time, let's go'' said Daniel.

Kagami nodded and gave a small smile before the two moved on deeper into the heart of the city centre and they would search every square inch of the place until they found her but, completely unaware that Tsukasa had already been found by Konata but can Konata possibly win Tsukasa over when she wants nothing to do with her former friends anymore, that and more shall be answered as we enter the final few chapters of this story.

End of Chapter 36


	38. Chapter 1 But With Ebonics

Yo Tokyo, Japan da most populated city in da entire world an' home ta da biggest stock o' Anime an' Manga. It wuz uh typical Summer's day wif tourists exploring da sights an' taking photos but it wuz dis here year dat uh small group wuz ta become tourists on what would be uh life altering trip fo' each one o' dem. da only problem wuz dat in da city centre, stood outside da train station wuz Kagami an' Tsukasa, fraternal twins. Kagami had worn uh fine ass yellow top wif uh black skirt an' black pumps while Tsukasa wuz sporting uh pink skirt wif uh whitey shirt decorated wif flowers along wif whitey pumps. dey wuz waiting fo' da arrival o' they long tyme nigga, da blue haired Otaku, Konata but afta an hour o' waiting, Kagami wuz seriously 'boutto lose it an' dis here moment iz where da long an' dramatic journey begins. ''Where da hell iz she?'' cried out uh cross Kagami who wuz fed up o' waiting fo' Konata ta show up. Konata had promised faithfully dat she would be on tyme this day but Kagami felt like she had gotten her hopes up fo' nuttin' an' fo' her dis here wuz nuttin' new. ''ah'm sho dat she'll be here soon sis'' Tsukasa assured her sister as she checked her cell phone ta see if Konata had rang or texted her an' she hadn't heard it but dere wuz nahh new werds n shit messages or missed calls. ''She's always late nahh matter what we's do. It annoys me so much dat afta she promised ta be on tyme, she's an hour late'' sighed Kagami as she checked her watch fo' da hundredf tyme in an hour. ''don' let it git ta you sis, dis here iz-'' ''dis here iz what? How she iz an' how she always has been,nahh Tsukasa it's pathetic, Miyuki told us ta be at her crib fo' ten an' its now eleven an' we's haven't even gotten on da train yet!'' ''otay, otay you don' gots ta take it out on me!'' replied Tsukasa who felt Kagami's anger an' didn't wants ta anger her sister any mo'. afta yelling at Tsukasa, Kagami looked into da puppy peeps o' her sister an' regretted dat she wuz taking it out on her twin. ''yo' right ah'm sorry Tsukasa'' Kagami wrapped her arms around Tsukasa an' hugged her. She didn't wants ta take it out on someone she really cared 'boutbut she felt dat she had nahh choice, Konata wuz nowhere ta be seen an' she struggled ta keep her emotions inside. ''ah just wish dat fo' once Konata would try ta git here on tyme, it's not too much ta ax fo' iz it Tsukasa?'' Kagami asked her sister who shook her head an' agreed wif her. Kagami an' Tsukasa decided dat dey would give Konata five mo' minutes 'bfoe dey would give in an' set off without her ta Miyuki's but dey wuz bof unaware dat quietly sneaking up behind dem wuz da blue haired Otaku herself. Cat like grin on her face, she carefully snuck up behind da twins an' listened in ta they conversation. ''ah'm sho dat Konata has uh pimp-tight reason fo' being so late, maybe her alarm didn't go off'' suggested Tsukasa but Kagami didn't gank dat lame excuse fo' uh second, she didn't believe dat somethin` as simple as an alarm clock failing ta not go off wuz really uh proper excuse fo' uh high skoo student even if it wuz Konata. ''nahh way Tsukasa dat's an excuse fo' uh normal nigga like you or me but knowing Konata she stayed up all night playing games or watching anime as usual'' groaned Kagami as she knew how predictable Konata could really be in fact she knew dat mo' then anyone.''dat's da excuse she always gives us Tsukasa an' ah doubt this day's going ta be any different if you wants me ta be honest'' ''Aww sweet Kagamin knows me too well!'' said Konata as she humbly whispered her werdz into da ear o' da Tsundere who immediately jumped back in horror. da twins bumped into each other an' sent da other crashing down onto da concrete floor bellow. Tsukasa immediately started ta cry an' dis here wuz enough ta make Kagami snap. She wuz now angry enough ta show her true anger towards Konata who wuz laughing at da sight o' da two twins moaning in pain. ''WHAT da HELL DO YOU THINK yo' doin'!'' screamed an infuriated Kagami as she gots back up ta her feet wif fire in her peeps. ''ah'm sorry but ah so couldn't resist, you bof just looked so cute waiting fo' me fo' so long'' Konata giggled ''You nearly gave us bof Heart Attacks you idiot!'' yelled Kagami but still all Konata did wuz laugh an' dis here made Kagami even angrier ''Tsukasa is you otay?'' Kagami helped Tsukasa back onto her feet an' calmed her sister down as she sobbed an' moaned in pain as her elbow wuz raw red an' uh sharp pain wuz coming from it . ''Yeah ah'm fine sis, don' trip 'boutme'' Tsukasa groaned as she frantically rubbed her elbow ta make da pain go away but ta nahh avail, da long an' aching pain wuz not going away. ''Apologize ta Tsukasa right now!'' Kagami ordered but Konata assumed dat she wuz just kidding an' didn't take her seriously. ''It's only uh sore elbow Kagamin, she's fine'' ''ah don' care if you made me nudge her ever so slightly, ah wants an apology fo' being so reckless!'' said Kagami in uh cold voice. dis here tyme Konata took her seriously, she knew when Kagami wuz angry an' dis here wuz really angry Kagami. ''Sorry Tsukasa ah hope dat ah didn't hurt you'' apologized Konata an' wif dat Tsukasa immediately smiled at Konata fo' she wuz happy ta hear Konata apologize. ''It's already forgotten 'boutKona chan'' smiled Tsukasa ''Accidents happen an' ah know you didn't mean it'' ''So wut da excuse dis here tyme Konata?,wuz it another all nighter or iz it uh normal excuse dat normal niggas use fo' uh change?'' asked Kagami who wuz determined ta find out what had kept Konata from arriving on tyme. She wuz expecting da usual excuse an' wasn't prepared ta let da cocky an' arrogant Konata simply say her excuse an' move on as if nuttin' ever happened, not dis here tyme. ''Well Kagami ah wuz late cuz-'' Konata wuz quickly cut off by Kagami. ''don' try an' make somethin` up shrimp, Tsukasa an' myself is an hour late an' it's all cuz o' you'' said Kagami ''So will you just tell us da truf fo' once in yo' life so we's can git going an' try ta explain ta Miyuki why wuz so late'' '' If you'll let me explain an' not cut me off then you'll know'' said Konata as she wuz starting ta git da feeling dat Kagami wasn't messing around wif her an' dat she wuz in big static from her bomb nigga. ''ah wuz late cuz ah decided ta gank-'' but Kagami ag'in cuts Konata off. Hearing da werd gank drives Kagami right around da bend an' it's here dat Kagami decides ta teach her nigga uh lesson. ''You wuz buying uh new Manga or Game right? you be seriously unbelievable at times Konata Izumi you can't he`p yo'self can you? Buying two or three copies off da same thin` every tyme, an' not ta mention never coming off yo' geekbox but when you do it's ta only ta watch anime or read Manga'' Kagami took uh deep breaf 'bfoe continuing her rant at da Otaku. Konata looked on wif uh shocked face as her nigga listed her supposed faults, uh feeling o' sadness slowly edges it's way into her heart as she feels dat she had really upset Kagami dis here tyme. Tsukasa decided ta stand on da sidelines as she too wuz afraid o' Kagami's sudden mood swing. ''an' whenever we's gots somethin` planned, you always turn up an hour late an' say you wuz up all night playing uh game or somethin` lame like dat, ''If you rang us up on yo' mobile, ah wouldn't mind as much cuz at least we's knew where you wuz but you never us it do you?'' Konata- Kagami, ah wuz late cuz ah took uh detour ta gank you- But Kagami wuz nahh longer interested in Konata's excuses, she felt dat Konata needed ta hear what she too say. It wuz like Kagami had wanted ta say dis here ta her from da day dey first met afta Tsukasa introduced dem ta each other. Taking another deep breathe, she continued ta release her anger towards da scared Otaku. ''an' then all you do iz spend da entire day reading da Manga you gank an' ring us up ta tell us all 'boutit, you never listen ta what we's gots ta say do you! you try ta git me ta gank Manga even though you've told me all 'boutit uh million times 'bfoe an' pointing out everything you think iz Moe 'boutit, it's so embarrassing ah mean-'' dis here tyme Tsukasa cut off Kagami as she felt dat she wuz going ta far afta looking at da scared an' upset face o' Konata. Kagami wuz so busy yelling at her nigga dat she had failed ta realise dat Konata wuz slowly starting ta cry, her cheeks lit up uh rosy red an' those emerald green peeps wuz flooding waterfalls. ''Sis, ah think dat's enough'' begged Tsukasa but her werdz fell on deaf ears as Kagami had uh little anger left ta release. ''Not now Tsukasa'' barked Kagami. Tsukasa didn't say another werd, she turned away an' put her hands in her ears ta avoid hearing da banter an' abuse Kagami wuz throwing at Konata. ''Konata needs ta hear dis here cuz it's fo' her own pimp-tight!'' Kagami now noticed da peep on Konata's face but instead o' stopping like brothas else would do, Kagami wanted ta finish her off cuz she felt dat she would be proud o' herself fo' finally telling Konata how she truly felt. She didn't wants ta stop now an' regret letting Konata git away wif it ag'in. ''You don' gots much off uh life do you Konata, all you ever do iz live in yo' own world all day an' all night'' It's nahh wonder Me, Tsukasa an' Miyuki is yo' only niggas! an' you know what Konata, ah Sometimes ah wonder why ah bother wif you at all!'' Kagami screamed 'bfoe breathing heavily an' wiping da sweat from her forehead. She felt like da massive weight dat had been growing ova da last year an' uh half wuz finally gone. Tsukasa turned around an' seen dat Kagami had finished, she seen Konata's frozen yet crying face an' she felt terrible dat she had allowed Kagami ta do such uh horrible thin` ta her nigga. Kagami you not letting Konata-'' ''Tsukasa please, stop defending her'' ordered Kagami ''you not doin' her any favours by babysitting her''. But as Kagami wuz 'boutto face Konata ag'in, she wuz caught off guard by Tsukasa who gave her uh peep o' disgust. Kagami didn't dig' why she wuz doin' so but gots uh hint as her sister approached her. ''you not even giving Konata uh chance ta explain, all you doin' iz embarrassing her in public!'' yelled uh red faced Tsukasa. Kagami wuz taken uh back by her sister's werdz but as she turned around she wuz horrified too see da small crowd surrounding dem. uh small group o' chil'ns who wuz wif they parents had witnessed da entire fight an' most wuz cuddling they mothers from fear. da disgusted parents quickly left wif they frightened chil'ns an' as dey left Kagami began ta realise just what she had done. 'Did ah just say those horrible things, gots ah stored up dat much anger dat ah had ta let it out ova somethin` so small?'' contemplated Kagami afta uh minute o' silence, Konata appeared ta break her frozen face. Now dat Kagami had finished she wuz going ta tell Kagami what really had kept her so long an' why she wuz an hour late. Opening uh bag dat she wuz carrying she pulled out uh couple o' boxes dat said 'Pocky Sticks' which happened ta be Kagami's favourite snack. ''ah thought you might like somethin` ta eat...on da way ta Miyuki's crib'' muttered Konata as she stared into Kagami's peeps, her voice felt weakened an' wuz without da usual comeback dat Konata would gots. ''ah wuz late cuz ah thought ah would surprise you fo' uh change but uh lot o' shops wuz sold out so ah had ta travel quite uh distance cuz ah thought it would make you happy'' explained uh distraught Konata who then gently tossed da snacks towards Kagami but dey slided across da ground an' bumped against Kagami's black pump kicks. Konata quietly turned an' walked into da train station, casually passing Tsukasa as if she wasn't dere ta wait alone on da platform. Tsukasa felt like everything wuz coming down, she seen as Kagami wuz now da one wif da frozen face, looking down at da snacks dat Konata had worked so hard ta gank just fo' her lay dere. ''See what you've done Kagami! Kona chan did had uh pimp-tight reason fo' being late'' yelled Tsukasa as she wuz upset wif Kagami fo' being so mean ''she tried ta do somethin` nice fo' you an' all you do iz chew her head off fo' it'' Kagami wuz in total shock, she wuz absolutely speechless an' completely taken surprise by Konata's out o' da dark gesture o' kindness. Going into deep thought, Kagami felt awful an' contemplated on what ta do next. 'What gots ah done, ah go too far, ah didn't mean ta insult her like dat. She wuz late cuz she ganked me some sweets, she actually tried ta be nice ta me an' ah do dat ta her. ah need ta apologize' On da train platform, da train pulled into da platform where da silent Otaku wuz standing. Doors opening she stepped onto it as if she wuz uh ghost, being so quiet. Tsukasa an' Kagami ran onto da platform an' dived onto da train as da doors closed. Quickly moving around da coaches o' da train, dey bof wuz unable ta locate Konata. ''ah don' see her anywhere'' panicked Tsukasa ''Where could she be?'' said uh trippin' Kagami who now wished dat she could take back everything she had said. Why did she say dat Konata had nahh life when in truf it wuz Konata dat made her life interesting. da train pulled out o' da station an' into uh tunnel wif three beotches on board, destined ta meet they nigga Miyuki who had some surprising an' life changing news fo' dem but would dey all git they 'bfoe they friendship crumbles like da Pocky Sticks Konata had purchased fo' Kagami? End o' Chapter 1 otay buh-weet

The Chapter 38 will be up within the next 2 weeks


	39. Lost in Carlisle 2

**Chapter 38**

''Such a small girl…it's a good thing there's a demand for girls like you out there''

The club owner was examining both Konata and Tsukasa, he look at their boobs, height, hair styles and all the rest. Konata didn't mind at all but Tsukasa totally felt uncomfortable being touched anywhere by a man who appeared to be in his sixties.

'_No…Miyuki was meant to be the first one…I mean after Kagami to touch my breasts'_ Tsukasa thought as she cried inside.

''Why on earth do you care about anything like that?'' Tsukasa asked feeling sick.

''Because I need to know if you are what my customers want'' he replied.

''Knock it off, can't you see he hates this'' Konata said quite cross.

''Just making conversation you little shrimp, so then what are your motives in life girls?''

''Well then I'm going to open my own Manga store someday master'' Konata declared to which Tsukasa just sighed in disbelief.

'_She succumbs so easily'_ Tsukasa thought.

''Nerds are you? Well whatever floats your boat'' he sniffed.

''I'm not a- Tsukasa tried to say before being cut off.

''How about you then you purple haired bitch, what's your motive in this life?''

''What's a motive?'' asked Tsukasa.

''As I thought'' he snarled in laughter.

''Oh great, a nerd…and you even look proud of it''.

''Oh great, a great big fat ass for a master and you even look proud of it!'' Konata replied sarcastically.

''FUCK YOU BITCH!''

''FUCK YOU FAT ASS!'' yelled Konata.

The owner's face was fuming, glowing deep red in anger, he was close to lashing out at both of his new employees.

''Hey, can I get some service over here, I am yet to be lavished upon by beautiful Japanese girls!''

''…I'll deal with you later'' groaned the boss. He then skulked to the back feeling embarrassed and furious that a little brat humiliated her in front of his customers.

'_Otaku's are everywhere, and its friggin awesome!'_ Konata thought.

''Just get me another drink and sit on my lap'' the customer winked.

''…Coming right up sir'' Tsukasa reluctantly replied.

Retrieving the man's beverage and a slight gulp of fright, Tsukasa came over to his table and with a wave over followed by him patting his leg, inviting her in. She hesitated at first, descending down before shooting back up immediately and taking a quick deep breath before attempting once again but as she slowly knelt down, she once again jumped up. Her nerves wouldn't let her sit on the customer, alarm bells ran through her mind telling her to run and to not stop running until she was away from this place.

''Forgive me master…but I can't sit on you'' Tsukasa wept.

''I ordered you to sit on my lap and you disobey me!'' the customer complained.

''I…I can't, please forgive me master!'' Tsukasa shrieked.

He grabbed Tsukasa by the wrist and attempted to pull her onto his lap. The commotion could be heard as the two scuffled and the boss of the club came storming back out to find the source of the problem.

''Is there a problem here?''

''This bitch won't sit down!'' the customer complained. ''I paid good money for these services and this is what I get!''

''Let me go!'' Tsukasa screamed.

He then grabbed her by the hair tightly and slapped her across the face, a stinging pain shot through hair as she yelped like a dog that had been shot. The customer smirked and let go of her and began to walk away but Konata who had witnessed everything wasn't willing to let it slide.

'_How dare he hit my friend, I'll kill him!'_ Konata screamed in her mind.

''Leave her alone'' Konata yelled as she ran forward to help Tsukasa, the man raised his fist and attempted to strike her down but as she came into touching distance, she was send flying back onto the ground by a fierce fist but as she looked up, she was shocked to see who it was who had assaulted her.

''…Tsukasa''

''I told you before, I don't want you around…just go away Konata'' Tsukasa huffed. ''Whenever your around, bad things happen to me…get away!''

Konata's cheek stung but not as much as her mind did, she understood that Tsukasa wasn't going to forgive her straight away but she wasn't even been given a chance to make things right at all, she was sent away at every left and right corner she went around.

''Tsukasa…I'm trying to help you'' Konata pleaded ''don't you see that''.

''All I'm seeing is a nuisance that won't go away'' Tsukasa huffed ''I don't need you protecting me at all!''.

''But Tsukasa…if he beat you up then he might have gotten blood or his drool on that dress?'' Konata explained.

''…excuse me?''

''The dress…it looks so expensive and sexy on you so please take care of it''.

''I can't believe what I'm hearing from you, he was going to bash my face in but all you care about is this stupid dress!'' said Tsukasa in disbelief. ''Your unbelievable''

''I'm just joking'' Konata smiled. ''Relax already Tsukasa''.

''DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!'' Tsukasa yelled.

''Hmm perhaps your more like Kagami then we realise'' Konata winked.

''Are you trying to piss me off on purpose because it's working!'' yelled Tsukasa as her face went a dark red, blue veins on her forehead as she breathed out heavily and slowly.

''Why are you smiling girl, tell me why you would smile?'' Tsukasa asked ''I just punched you and screamed at you, doesn't it make you hate me, don't you want to leave?''

''No! Why would it''

''Because I'm telling you to get out''.

''No!'' said a defiant Konata.

''What did you say!'' Tsukasa replied angrily.

''I said I'm not going…not without you''

''Your so annoying'' Tsukasa huffed.

''I'm not going away Tsukasa, not until you come with me'' Konata declared.

''…whatever''

''Excuse me ladies, I hate to interrupt an intense argument such as this BUT IS SOMEONE GOING TO SIT ON MY FUCKING KNEE ALREADY!'' the irate customer screamed.

''Tsukasa! Serve drinks at the bar, Konata! Sit on this man's lap and fulfil his desires'' the boss ordered.

''At once master'' Konata bowed.

Tsukasa walked away towards the back room to resume her duties, feeling relieved that she was able to get away from Konata, a grunt was heard as she disappeared leaving the Otaku alone to serve customers.

As the day progressed, the number of customers, all male increased up to the point that the club was almost full to capacity.

''Welcome back masters'' Konata bowed as she greeted new customers by the door.

'_Tsukasa might feel strange doing this but for me it's like a comfort…now then let us see what attracts men from across the pond' _

''Why is her hair blue…is it dye?''

''No idea but it looks good but doesn't she look a little young for this sort of thing?'' Konata overheard the young men as she lead them to a table.

'_Oh great, she's enjoying herself'_ Tsukasa thought as she watch from the over side of the club, keeping a close eye on the Otaku for any sneaking plans that she might have in store for her. ''She's not going to go away is she?''

The smile on Konata's face made Tsukasa feel uneasy and scared, she was getting more attention from the customers because she had no problem doing whatever they asked whether it be, sit on their laps all the way to even kissing their cheeks which seemed a little too far for Tsukasa.

''Why won't she just give up on me?'' Tsukasa asked herself angrily. ''Does she want to embarrass me anymore by doing better than me?''

''Konata, why won't you go away?'' Tsukasa panted.

''…Tsukasa''

''I mean it; I've had all I can stand of you! You continue to humiliate me in front of everyone…why can't I just succeed at something without you or Kagami outshining me!''

''I'm not trying to outshine you, I do this sort of stuff for a living Tsukasa, I can't help if I'm good at it…it makes me happy and I enjoy my work'' Konata explained.

''You enjoy your work? Like I care!'' Tsukasa huffed.

''It's alright for you being so athletic and popular and my sister is so smart and popular but am I, I'm nothing compared to the two of you…if anything I'm just a third wheel!''

''Don't say that!''

''But it's true, I have no talents, no special skills or hobbies, I don't stand out like the two of you and I hate you both so much because of that…you just hide me in the background and you don't even care about how I feel, you never have…in fact I wish I had never introduced you to Kagami in the first place!''

Konata slapped Tsukasa around the cheek

''Calm down! You don't know what you're saying Tsukasa, this isn't you!'' Konata yelled as she shook her by the shoulders.

''The Tsukasa I know is an awesome chef, the best I know and she's so kind and gentle…I never try to hide her in the background and I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you or made you feel small…your one of my best friends and I need you in my life Tsukasa…you're that little knucklehead who can always cheer me up when Kagami insults me or calls me stupid…you're always there trying to cheer me up by baking me something nice and I've always valued what you bring to the table and I guess I've never really thanked you like I should have'' Konata explained.

''I'm not that good of a cook'' huffed Tsukasa. ''Don't try and win me over with sweet words''.

''Stop doubting yourself you idiot!

'_That's what…Daniel said to me!'_ Tsukasa thought.

* * *

_Flashback- Back to Daniel's Home town, the two of them are enjoying a nice walk in the countryside but Tsukasa is feeling down and tries to explain why she ran away in the first place. _

''I'm so useless and stupid, why do I even bother anymore…Konata and Kagami were right to undermine me all the time and humiliate me, I can't tell them that they are wrong'' Tsukasa cried.

''Stop doubting yourself you idiot!'' Daniel yelled. ''Is that all you ever do Tsukasa?''

''Huh?'' Tsukasa said confused as she dabbed her tear filled eyes.

''And I thought I had a negative attitude'' he sighed ''you said you like to cook right?''.

''…Y…yes'' she said nervously, she was afraid that he would yell at her again if she didn't answer him.

''Then follow your dreams Tsukasa and never let go of them, we all only have one life and it would be shameful to waste the time we are given on this Earth'' Daniel explained.

''How can I follow my dreams without any confidence in myself…I…I have nothing special about myself''

''You know what I think?''

''What?'' Tsukasa asked nervously.

''I think that you have a passion, a passion for cooking, and a passion to succeed, I you could gain just a bit more confidence then I believe that you can go far and become a fantastic….no a legendary chef!'' he declared.

''We all know that we are going to die someday but what we don't know is when'' said Daniel ''That's why I want to live my life to the full and make the most out of it and you should as well…after all, one day it could all just end and we would have no control over it''

''I promise that I'll try''

''That's all that anyone can ask of you'' he smiled.

* * *

Tsukasa remembered back to that day where she would begin to think differently, how Daniel had managed to snap her out of her negative thinking and to begin to believe in her own abilities. For those of you who are unsure…the flashback is now over…..there don't you feel better now? There back in the café…in the present day!

''You even enjoy the same Manga as me…we should…we should read together more man…Kagami's ok but she always pulls out those light novels of hers and they always put me to sleep '' Konata teased.

''I don't find this funny'' said Tsukasa darkly.

''Neither do I, I find it quite interesting…this is the most confident that I've ever seen you, you're like Sauskae from Naruto as she leaves the leaf village in search of greater power and revenge, you found the power but I hope you don't want the revenge''

''I'm so glad I can keep you entertained'' said Tsukasa sarcastically.

The moment felt awkward, Tsukasa really didn't want the conversation to continue, she didn't want any of Konata's words to sink in and force her to resort back to her old ways…where she would easily give in and just stand there and smile, not again.

''Konata, what you have to say doesn't interest me…your words won't get to me so don't bother wasting your breath''

''To top it all off Tsukasa…you are the one who introduced me to Kagami…if you hadn't then I wouldn't have any friends at all, I'd have dropped out of school by now and just be sat at home watching TV and playing games all day, I'd have never gotten the job I have and probably even taken my own life'' said Konata darkly as she ignored what Tsukasa had just said.

''Don't try and talk big…someone like you wouldn't have the guts to do something like that!''

'_Would she?'_ Tsukasa thought to herself.

''I mean it…or at one point I felt like I would have, I mean apart from you guys and Anime…what else do I have to live for?'' Konata asked. ''I hate sports and guys were never interested in me, I think they were afraid of being accused of being paedophiles if they were seen kissing me or something''

''My point is, you and your sister saved my life and I feel like I owe you both so much!'' Konata said happily ''Miyuki as well''

''…You don't owe me anything, I don't want anything from you'' Tsukasa responded.

''I'll ask you one more time Konata…why won't you just leave me alone?'' Tsukasa asked her.

''Because…you can't stay mad forever!'' said Konata after her.

Tsukasa eventually opened the door and without hesitating went back into the café, leaving Konata by herself but instead of feeling like she was getting nowhere, a small grin appeared on the Otaku's face.

''Well then…I think my words got through to her after all'' she muttered happily.

* * *

Wandering about here and there, asking everyone they could find , Daniel asked the people of Carlisle whether they had or hadn't noticed a strange looking girl wandering about by herself, Kagami was unable to assist due to her lack of English skills.

''Sorry to trouble you'' Daniel said politely to a woman.

''No luck?'' asked Kagami, hoping that he would say the opposite.

''I'm sorry Kagami but no one has seen her, maybe she's got away from this place already'' he sighed.

''She can't have!'' Kagami complained ''you said she wouldn't get there''.

''Well what do you want me to do Kagami?''

''Be more useful!'' she yelled.

''Fine then…you can ask the next person and I'll watch'' Daniel yelled back.

''FINE!''

''Excuse….you'' said Kagami slowly.

''Have you seen a…penguin?'' Kagami asked.

Daniel struggled to contain his laughter as the man had a puzzled look on his face.

''SHUT UP! So I don't know the English language completely, big deal!'' Kagami said embarrassed.

''I'm so hungry'' Daniel groaned.

''Didn't you listen to what I just said'' said Kagami who felt quite speechless.

''Yeah but I'm hungry''

''So am I but we need to find Tsukasa'' Kagami groaned still feeling humiliated.

''Can't we just grab a snack? You said we could before''

''Please

''No…

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Yes!'' Daniel pleaded.

''No!'' Kagami said angrily.

''Oh come on!''

''No!'' Kagami argued back.

''Oh go on Kagami, it'll just take a few minutes''

''But I-

''Tsukasa would have said yes'' he pouted.

''I'm not Tsukasa, don't use her to get your way!'' she complained.

''She knew when you should relax and rest, we've been on our feet all day and we both look exhausted, we won't be any use to anyone if we continue to get tired'' Daniel explained.

''Ok fine…but how do you propose we get any food without any money!'' Kagami said to try and get her point across ''No money, no food unless you plan to steal it''.

''Relax, I have vouchers'' Daniel grinned.

''Vouchers that let use get some free food?'' Kagami asked puzzled.

Daniel nodded and grinned happily as he showed off his vouchers. Kagami sighed and placed her hands on her hips, she really didn't want to go off track and get distracted again.

''What is that place then?'' Kagami asked.

''Looks like a maid café'' said Daniel. ''I do have a voucher for this place so that's handy''

''Britain doesn't have maid cafes?'' said Kagami ''Do they?''.

''What do you think this is then? It say's Maid Café'' said an obvious Daniel.

''Don't get cheeky with me, I will punch you!''.

''I think it's an experiment to see if it can establish and spread to London, Manchester etc'' explained Daniel. ''I have heard that these kind of places are getting more and more popular''.

''Oh that would just make Konata's day'' said Kagami sarcastically.

''It says in this pamphlet that maids serve you drinks and…fulfil you…desires'' said Daniel.

''How degrading is that…sounds just like the place Konata worked at'' said Kagami in disgust. ''And I thought Britain was more of a classy place''.

''Konata fulfilled people's desires!'' said Daniel. ''Oh my god, that's sort of disturbing''.

''…I…don't think so…at least she has never told us about stuff like that….no…she couldn't have'' said Kagami in an unsure voice. ''Wait a minute, I don't care what Konata gets up to anymore so why are you asking me!''

The two of them were suddenly taken back as the sound of a window being smashed rang all around. Kagami was suddenly thrown to the floor by Daniel in an attempt to dodge the oncoming shards of sharp flying glass.

''Fucking hell, it's not night time yet, what's with all the early fighting?''

''Is this kind of thing normal here?'' said Kagami in pain.

''Depends on who's playing football here'' Daniel laughed. ''All sorts of fans form rival gangs and start up a fuss''.

''…Football?''.

''Hang on Kagami, it looks like something is going down'' Daniel pointed out ''Are you alright?''.

''Yeah, I am thanks to you'' she replied whilst being helped back to her feet. ''Your pretty fast you know''.

''Yeah well when your poor, you have nothing better to do then go running….it's free if you don't join a gym…which I couldn't afford in a million years''

The two of them spotted the main entrance and proceeded to the front door.

* * *

''Are you defying me?'' he asked.

''Yes…even though you just threw a chair threw a window'' said Konata.

''You little idiots!'' he yelled

''We're leaving so move out of the way or else!'' said Konata.

''So beat it…'' said Tsukasa

The owner looked around and surveyed everything leaving the girls confused as to what he was planning.

''Everyone out!'' the owner cried ''we're closed!''.

''What! But we just got here!'' customers complained.

''I don't care, I said leave!'' he barked.

''I am not going anywhere until I get my money's worth!'' the customer yelled back.

''How much have you spent?'' the owner curiously asked him.

''Ten pounds exactly and I want it back or I'm going to the police!''

The owner grinned and before anyone knew it, he grabbed the customer by the collar and lifted him up with one hand, everyone gasped at his strength.

The town's citizens knew of his reputation for brutality and intimidation and with gulps and sighs started to leave the café.

''Lock all of the exits, these girls don't make it out, understand?'' he whispered to another muscly guy.

''Yes sir!''

''You two are to be taught a lesson!'' he grinned.

''I won't give up…I've beaten up a guy as big as you once'' said Konata.

''Konata, that man was only asking for directions'' Tsukasa sighed. ''So pathetic''

Konata blushed embarrassed as the man started to smirk with uncontrolled pants.

''So you think beating up a lost foreigner makes you tough! Don't make me laugh kid''

''Oh shut up! I'm going to kick your ass and break us out of here'' yelled Konata.

''Don't you get it, once you and your friend set foot inside this club, your fates were sealed!''

''Oh yeah, well we shall see about that, BRING IT ON FAT ASS!''

''STOP CALLING ME FAT!''

Konata tried to turn and shielded herself the best she could but did not have much more than a second before his large fist smacked her in the big of her head, causing her to fall face first on the ground. She felt wounded and scared but didn't want to show it, she slowly made it to her feet and swung sat him again but he easily dodged her assault and with the back of his hand, send her down once again, her head smacking against a bar stool.

''Konata!'' Tsukasa yelled.

''You trouble maker, I'm going to beat you senseless and make you bleed inside and out'' he smirked ''I will make you-

He was suddenly interrupted by the velocity of a chair narrowly missing his head, slightly ducking to avoid it. He looked over to see two individuals standing in the entrance way, staring him down.

''TSUKASA!'' Kagami squealed.

''Kagami…Daniel?''

''Who are you people!'' the man snarled. ''How did you get in here!''

''Broken window'' said Daniel.

''Oh…well isn't that just fucking annoying, more people to kill''

''Quieten down you, I won't miss with the next chair!'' Daniel threatened.

''Don't make me call the boys out punk''

Kagami felt somewhat relieved that she was looking into the eyes of her sister after so long but she felt that they were different as if they had changed since they had last properly met…the true innocence in them had gone she felt.

''Tsukasa….I-

''I've…had…enough of this!'' Kagami declared, cutting Konata off.

''…Who the hell do you think you are!'' the owner screamed.

''…Your worst nightmare, you have hurt my sister and for that I won't forgive you!'' Kagami replied.

''Tough talk from a kid'' the owner laughed. ''I could kill all off you and be abroad before the police arrive so why should I fear any of you?''

''Because…since I got to this country, I've been punched by friends, assaulted and had my heart broken by someone I thought I loved…I thought I'd be able to manage and recover, I mean I've been hurt by people before but when Tsukasa ran away from me and I thought I'd never see her again, that was the last straw! I was done with being pushed about, I won't be everyone's punching bag ANYMORE!'' Kagami declared ''But you…I normally don't use violence but with you I'll make an exception, you're now my punching bag, UNDERSTAND!''

''…Kagami'' said a stunned Konata.

Kagami's fist connected with his nose and the sheer force was enough to send him tumbling of his feet, his head banging against the bar as he fell. The sound of glasses smashing on the ground were heard all around as everyone watched the Tsundere grab glass after glass and throw them at him, he cowered and protected his face the best he could but small fragments managed to graze and cut him in various places around the nose and his left lower eye lid. She continued to punch him again and again as he slowly began to ask her to stop.

''Enough! I…I give up'' he begged.

Hesitantly, Kagami stopped punching and slowly stood up and turned to check on Tsukasa but she was unaware that the club owner shot back up and was now inches away from the back of her head.

''Kagami, watch out!'' Daniel cried out.

He knocked Kagami down with a kick that tripped her up before grabbing Konata again and attempted to snap her arm in two, the Otaku let out a groan of tremendous pain as he slowly bended her arm more and more.

''You are a stupid low life bastard!'' Kagami yelled ''don't you dare touch her!''

She swung the chair and connected with the back of his head; he immediately released Konata and stumbled to the side, struggling to stay on his feet

''If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll kill you!''

''Kagami…wow'' said an astonished Konata

The two looked at each other and apart from breathes of exhaustion, not a sound was made. For Kagami it was as if time had momentarily froze as she stared into the green eyes of the Otaku she once held very dearly but whether she had any true feelings anymore was uncertain but what was certain to her was that no one was going to kill Konata while she made up her mind.

'_What if…what if I still love her, I'm so confused right now…can I…forgive her after what she has done to me?' _

''Kagami…you defended me!'' said a hurt Konata.

''Shut up Konata…don't you dare even glance towards me, I'm still pissed at you!''

''…Still?'' Konata asked.

''YES STILL!'' Kagami yelled.

''So…no makeup sex tonight?'' Konata asked disappointed.

''…You are…unbelievable'' Kagami said in shock.

Whilst she was being distracted, Kagami failed to notice that the owner of the café had regained his composure and was inches away from making physical contact.

''Never take your eyes of the prize kid!'' he snarled as he swung for the Tsundere.

''KAGAMI!'' yelled Konata.

'_Not if I have anything to say about it!'_ Konata thought.

Without a moment to think about it, Konata leaped in front of Kagami and before a word could be said, took the full force of the oncoming punch.

''Konata…''

'_Kagami, I love you so much that I do this for you'_ Konata thought.

Her cheek was pummelled as she defended the Tsundere as much as she could. She stopped the owner from getting to Kagami, taking hit after hit to the face, blood poured from the Otaku's nose and grazes all around her face, dripping to the floor bellow

''Konata, move out of the way!'' Kagami yelled as she attempted to move her out of the way of the punches but Konata gripped tightly and refused to move.

''You stubborn bitch'' said Kagami.

The two girls fell to the ground, Kagami cushioning Konata's fall. The Tsundere quickly checked on Konata and noticed that she was barely conscious anymore; she could barely open her eyes.

''…Why Konata?'' Kagami asked feeling upset.

''Because Kagami…I'm…sorry I hurt you'' Konata weakly smiled.

Daniel tackled the man to the floor, giving Kagami the chance to move Konata out of the way

'_She's knocked out cold…that punched finished her off' _Kagami thought.

'_She's defending my sister with her life… is this really the same Otaku that I know? I see the determination in Konata's eyes'_ thought Tsukasa.

''Remind me to never piss you off Kagami'' gulped Daniel as he held his stomach.

''Come on, let's get out of here before more of them get here!'' yelled Kagami

Kagami carried out Tsukasa and Daniel carried out Konata who was semi-conscious as the four of them made an attempt to get to the exit door

''Not so fast you fuckers!''

''You bitches are going nowhere!'' the man sneered into Kagami's face before pulling a gun from his pocket, pointing it directly towards her.

'_There all trying to…save me….even Konata…they all want me to be safe' _Tsukasa thought in disbelief.

''Daniel look out!'' Kagami cried out.

But before he could react, the club owner's fist smashed his jaw and sent him crashing to the ground.

''Don't hurt my friend!'' Kagami yelled at him.

'_Why…why are they doing this?' _Tsukasa asked herself.

''I don't care about some weak little wimp'' he laughed.

''Shut up, he's a braver man then you!'' Kagami argued back to which the owner slapped her face, causing a weak yelp to come out.

''Kagami!'' Tsukasa said worried.

''I'm alright Tsukasa but please…run away from him, I…I won't let him hurt you!'' Kagami yelled.

''But i-

''Just go, I'll explain to the others'' Kagami smiled.

'…_Maybe…I was wrong…perhaps I do have it good…maybe…I can remain as I am and everything will be fine….Nah!' _

''You…you bad man!'' said Tsukasa.

''Shut up!'' he yelled.

''Tsukasa run!'' Kagami pleaded.

''No…no more running, I stop here!''

''Shut up all of you, this is so cheesy'' the owner sneered.

''You awful, evil human being'' Tsukasa continued ''No matter what you try to do, I won't let you hurt any of my friends or Konata…No I won't let you hurt Konata at all because she is my friend!''.

''Tsukasa…'' whispered Konata weakly.

''Too late for that, your friends are leaving in body bags!'' he sneered as he prepared to pull the trigger to the gun that was pointing at Kagami's forehead.

''Don't you dare touch my sister!'' Tsukasa then lashed out and without thinking, grabbed his arm and sunk her teeth deep down into him.

''You fucking bit me!'' he screamed in pain.

He desperately shook his arm and quickly threw her off to the side, her head hitting the floor in the process, she could barely move but with the last of her strength, managed to sit up.

''A bitch that talks and bites, I like that in a woman but believe me, you won't leave this club alive!'' he yelled.

''Please don't do this!'' Tsukasa pleaded ''don't kill my friends!''

They all cowered in fear as he went to shoot Kagami but in a last minute act of desperation, Tsukasa jumped up, squinted her eyes shut and threw her right leg forward, praying that she would stop the gun from going off. A second later, a squeal came from his mouth, causing Tsukasa to slightly open her eyes and what she saw was the club owner gasping and panting frantically, she looked at her leg and where it had connected.

''Right in the…bollocks!'' he yelped in pain.

''That was for touching my boobs you fucking creep!'' Tsukasa squealed.

''Kagami, now!'' Daniel yelled.

Daniel and Kagami grabbed both arms of the man and held him tight but then became alarmed as he began to slump.

''Kagami…I think we had better-

All of a sudden, the man forced Daniel and Kagami to jump to the side as he came crashing down. Stood behind him and holding a frying pan was Miyuki with fear in her slightly squinted eyes

''….Did…did I kill him?'' Miyuki asked scared after she realised what she had done.

''…Miyuki'' said Tsukasa.

Miyuki looked up and her eyes widened as she saw her little purple haired air head for the first time in weeks. She was speechless as the tears began to roll down her face, hearts racing fast.

End of Chapter 38

* * *

**Well this was a few weeks late, sorry about that but I had an essay to finish off and hand in and performances to be a part off at University so I didn't have a lot of time to finish this chapter off which annoyed me greatly. And just to let you all know, Tsukasa's kick and Miyuki's fry pan hit the club owner at the same time, now that's a nasty combo. **

**Anyway Chapter 39 is already underway; the next few chapters probably won't be as long as the last 20 or so. **

**See you soon and thanks for reading. **


	40. Lost in Carlisle 3

Chapter 39

''Is he ok?'' Miyuki asked terrified. She thought through her mind that she had never struck another human being before in her mind.

''Who cares whether he's alright or not, after what he tried to do!'' Kagami replied angrily ''we have to get out of here right now!''.

''Wait up, what about the others?'' Daniel asked.

''Konata's knocked out still, Daniel can you carry her on your back?'' Kagami asked.

''Ummm yeah sure'' he replied unsure at first. ''I'll try and carry her but I'm struggling to stay on my own feet at the moment''.

''Just do your best Daniel, I can't do this without you'' said Kagami kindly.

''Tsukasa, can you stand?'' Kagami asked her sister, concerned about her wellbeing.

''Kagami…'' said a breathless Tsukasa. She tried to stand up but her legs would continue to give up and collapse like jelly.

''I've got you Tsukasa'' Kagami smiled ''Try to relax''.

''Konata…can you hear me?'' Daniel whispered but got no response whatsoever.

''Is every one ready to go?'' Kagami asked.

Kagami and Daniel struggled away from the club, both carrying Konata and Tsukasa, followed by Miyuki who was still muttering to herself over her actions, unsure whether the owner was alive or not.

''Where is it that we are we going now?'' Daniel asked weakly.

''Ummm all I can think of to go to is the train station...I don't really fancy walking all the way back to London''.

''Daniel, are you alright?'' asked a concerned Kagami as she rushed to his side with Tsukasa on her back.

''I'm alright, I just need a minute'' said Daniel as he struggled to catch his breath. ''Is Konata alright back there?''

''Still unconscious, I'm rather enjoying the peace and quiet'' Kagami smiled cheekily.

''Hey, that's my sister'' Daniel replied jokingly. The two of them smiled and laughed with each other, despite being nearly exhausted.

''Wait…what?'' said Miyuki out of the blue.

''Konata's my sister…I forgot that not everyone knew yet''

''Never mind that now'' said Kagami. ''We'll talk about that later''

''Kagami…I'm so tired'' said Tsukasa quietly, almost a mutter.

''Don't worry Tsukasa, we're getting back home…one way or another''.

Kagami looked up to the sunny sky, hoping that by some miracle that they would make it home safely and in one piece.

'_I promised Daniel I'd show him a better life in Japan, I have to get him back…I also promised I'd help him get a girlfriend…I'm not the best really when it comes to relationships…' _Kagami thought.

* * *

''This is it, we are in Dover'' said a relieved Minami.

''Look at that ocean view'' said Yutaka. ''And smell that fresh sea air''.

''We need to find the little cottage…it's supposed to be near the white cliffs'' Minami explained.

''I can see them'' Yutaka smiled ''those really big white ones''.

The two of them looked across the harbour and saw the immense cliffs, they spread out quite a distance and they saw various busy shipping lanes that lead out into the English Channel towards France and Europe.

''So it's up there then? The house'' said Minami.

''Did I ever tell you about my fear of heights?'' Yutaka mentioned.

''We'll be fine…we have each other after all'' Minami smiled.

''Let's go Minami, we're almost there, finally!'' cheered Yutaka.

Minami stared at Yutaka and couldn't help but smile but as she looked on, she felt a trembling down her spine, her legs shook like they had done the entire holiday…a secret kept in her mind all this time, dominating her thoughts and decisions.

'_Maybe now is the right time…to tell her the truth'_ thought Minami.

* * *

''We…made it'' Daniel said exhausted, still holding the knocked out Konata on his back.

Standing next to a bench on a platform, the gang collapsed to the ground as tourists from all ends rushed from and to waiting trains.

''I knew you could do it Daniel'' Kagami smiled.

''Same here'' he grinned ''Don't worry, I took care of your lover''

''She's not my lover…not anymore'' said Kagami.

''So you keep saying BUT you did say you'd hear her out and talk to her about'' Daniel pointed.

''And I intend to!'' replied Kagami sharply ''I don't get it, why do you care so much about Konata and me being girlfriends?''.

''Because…she's my sister and I just see it in your eyes when you glance over at her…you may not realise it but the whole way here you asked if she was awake yet and when I said no, you always sounded very concerned'' said Daniel.

''Maybe now's not the time'' said Miyuki.

''Oh shut up!'' moaned Kagami.

'_She's still mad at me'_ thought Miyuki.

The rush to make a decision was unbearable, Kagami just wanted to get back south as quickly as possible.

''But what are we going to do now guys…last time I checked, trains cost money to travel on?'' Daniel asked them.

''Someone tell me just howwe are supposed to get back to London with no money exactly?'' Kagami asked concerned.

''We get back by train'' said Miyuki. ''We can do this you guys''.

''But I just said that we have no money'' Kagami sighed.

Miyuki pointed down the platforms to the rising steam of a locomotive standing there, making hissing sounds as it was being fed water and coal.

''Nothing whatsoever, a normal situation for me'' Daniel sighed.

''Miyuki…are you suggesting that we stow away on that steam train over there?'' Kagami asked.

''I'm afraid that it's our best bet of getting back to London'' replied Miyuki. ''It goes straight to London Victoria station''.

Kagami didn't like the sound of sneaking onto a rather fancy train full of people having a day out in the countryside, what their families would say if they were arrested and put on trial so far away from home.

''Damn it…if we get caught then we could all get arrested you know'' Kagami explained.

''I think we need to take that chance…we can't stay here anymore, that man will kill us all if we stick around too long'' Miyuki explained desperately.

''How do you sneak five kids onto a packed steam train and keep them unnoticed all the way to London?''

''Easy…just follow my lead sweet Kagami'' Miyuki smiled.

Without saying another word, Miyuki grabbed Daniels hand and with Konata still on his bag, walked to the back carriage of the train where a small cue of passengers was waiting to board the train. They couldn't help but notice that a couple at the back were waving about what appeared to be train tickets.

''What is she doing?'' Kagami asked puzzled.

''Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice you having quite a lot of tickets in your possession yet there are only two of you?'' Miyuki asked.

''Yes, we had a set of friends who were meant to be accompanying us down to London for the weekend but they have just cancelled us and we now have five useless tickets''

''I see…well as it so happens, we have a few friends who just happened to want to come down to London with us but we were unable to obtain some tickets…may we perhaps have those tickets of yours?''.

''Do you have money?'' They asked.

''I'm afraid that I do not have any money on me'' Miyuki answered. ''I'm broke''.

''Then why are you wasting my time, get lost'' the girl in the couple replied.

''Who's he your boyfriend?'' the girl asked. ''He looks rather cute''.

''Sugar cube, don't be so nosy'' the boy said to her.

''Oh come on, this could be fun'' she sniggered. ''Let's mess with them''.

Miyuki and Daniel looked at each other and whilst Daniel looked unsure, Miyuki looked more confident about the situation.

''Yes, he's my loving boyfriend who I love dearly'' Miyuki said kindly.

''WHAT!'' Kagami yelled from down the platform.

''Huh, what's going on'' asked a clueless sleepy Tsukasa as she sat up and looked around.

''Interesting, he looks like he has no clue what you're talking about'' the blonde rich girl smiled ''I think your lying''

''He's just a little sleepy, he hurt his leg recently and the medication to null the pain can make him quite sleepy'' Miyuki explained.

''Then explain the little girl on his back, bit much for someone with a hurt leg to be carrying don't you think'' the boy pointed out.

''It's my sister'' Daniel answered quickly.

''It talks'' the blonde girl laughed ''His eyes and his stare, you could mistake him for a small puppy dog, heel boy''.

''Sorry Miyuki but I-

''I know, I know darling'' she smiled as she interrupted him.

''What is she doing, pretending that she and Daniel are lovers…she's never kissed a man in her life'' Kagami sighed.

''Neither have you'' replied Tsukasa weakly.

''Why aren't you pissed off, you're the one who likes Miyuki?'' Kagami asked ignoring what Tsukasa had said.

''Well…I can see that she is only trying to get those train tickets…you read way too much into things sis'' Tsukasa explained.

''I…have no comeback''.

''If he is your boyfriend then prove it'' the blonde girl smiled ''Kiss him!''

''Ok then'' said Miyuki. ''No problem''.

Miyuki pulled Daniel in and locked his lips around her lips for a few seconds, no tongue action or anything romantic just lips pressed against the others.

''My first kiss ever…I really don't see what all the fuss is about'' he admitted.

''You call that a kiss?'' the boy laughed ''that was the most uncomfortable thing I have ever had the unpleasantness to experience''.

'_Miyuki that was pathetic'_ Kagami thought.

''Your both nothing more than a bunch of homeless losers'' she spat out ''you smell awful''

''At least Miyuki doesn't look like a horse'' Daniel muttered.

''We'll show you what a KISS is you fakers and then we shall board the train and leave your poor things in the smoke''

The two of them embraced and started to kiss, purposely showing tongue action in front of Miyuki and Daniel whilst rubbing their fingers through the other's hair.

''Oh for fuck sake'' Daniel sighed. ''Miyuki let me…''

As the posh kids were kissing, Daniel tapped the boy on the shoulder who looked up and before he had any time to react, he fell to the ground as Daniel's fist connected with his cheek.

''Alright love, give me the tickets and give me them now!''

''You vile brute!'' she spat. ''How dare you!''

''Just give me the tickets!''

''You won't get away with this!'' she said loudly.

''Oh and…you haven't seen us…at all, tell anyone and I'll break his fucking arm!''

''You wouldn't…''

''Believe me, I would!'' he said up close to her.

Feeling cornered, she reluctantly gave in and handed the tickets to Daniel before picking her boyfriend up, making it look as awkward as possible and storming off as quickly as she could.

''Such language'' Miyuki sighed.

'_That was pretty cool but I'm not telling him that, no doubt Konata would be proud'_ thought Kagami.

''Come on guys, we're off to London'' Daniel called out.

''Won't anyone say anything, you just punched a guy to the ground?'' Kagami asked concerned.

''…Meh, it's England'' Daniel shrugged it off.

''Daniel…can I ask you a question?'' Tsukasa said.

''Sure, what's up Tsukasa?''.

''What was it like?''

''What was what like?''

''Kissing Miyuki, was it good?'' Tsukasa asked.

'_Daniel…be nice…don't tell her the truth'_ Thought Kagami.

''Well…'' said Daniel before he leant in to Tsukasa's ear ''I'll let you see for yourself'' he said.

She blushed and began to wonder before joining the others as they quietly boarded the train. Shortly, the steam train blew its whistle and slowly began to pull out of Carlisle Station.

''I've never been on a Steam Train before'' Tsukasa squealed ''Dad will be so jealous''.

''Speaking of which…we had best give our family a call soon and tell them we're alright'' said Kagami ''and to tell them about a certain someone''.

''Kagami…he's passed out…'' Tsukasa pointed out.

''…Let him rest, if it wasn't for him, we'd have never caught up to you…he's earned my trust and friendship'' Kagami smiled.

''And he's earned a sister'' Tsukasa said.

''…He has to tell her that'' Kagami sighed. ''Tsukasa…I think we should have a talk about everything that's happened''.

''I know…let's start now'' said Tsukasa.

* * *

''Do you want an Ice cream?'' Minami asked.

''No thanks, I don't feel so hungry'' Yutaka politely declined.

''Can I get you anything?''

''I'm just enjoying spending time with you'' Yutaka smiled as she hugged Minami's arm.

''Wait Yutaka…don't go rushing off so suddenly'' said Minami as she tried to reach out for her girlfriend.

''I thought you said we were in a rush to get to the cliffs'' replied Yutaka.

''Before we go…I need to say something…something important''

Thinking back to London and how she felt, Yutaka was a little unsurprised that Minami would do something like this all of a sudden; it was something however that she was dreading.

''What is it Minami?'' Yutaka asked.

Minami took a deep breath.

'_Now's the time…tell her'_ Minami thought.

''Yutaka…I've been thinking a lot lately about…us'' Minami said.

''You…you have?'' Yutaka gulped.

''You…you haven't seemed so happy as of late and I have no idea why that is'' said Minami.

''I am happy, I'm very happy'' Yutaka smiled ''Why would you think otherwise''

''You're really happy being with me?'' Minami asked slowly.

''Of course, don't you remember Blackpool?'' Yutaka asked.

''Yeah…I do'' she sighed thinking about the events that unfolded in the seaside town.

''What's going on Minami, our starting to scare me''

''Can you keep a secret Yutaka?'' Minami asked. ''And I mean I don't want anyone else to know, just you''.

''A secret Minami, Ok I can… I guess'' replied Yutaka.

''Not even your sister or Konata'' Minami pointed out.

''…I promise'' said Yutaka slowly.

''I don't know how to say this to you…it's so hard to come out with it''

''its ok, go slow if you must'' Yutaka said uneasy. _'She's going to leave me isn't she'_ she thought to herself.

The sea breeze blew all around, the smell of salt and the sound of seagulls all around created an atmosphere as waves could be heard crashing against the rocks.

''I'm…I'm not well Yutaka….not well at all'' she told her.

''Oh well I get like that sometimes Minami…On some days I can feel fine but the next I can't get out of bed, I'm amazed that I haven't fallen ill at all yet in Britain'' Yutaka smiled. ''I'm sure we can buy some medicine in town''.

''No Yutaka…I mean really ill…as in I don't think I'll recover from it''

Silence broke as the red head's smile dropped and sweat began to drip, her heart picked up a beat.

''I knew before we left Japan, I had an appointment at the hospital and it turns out that I have Ischemic Heart Disease, it's a rare condition where my heart doesn't get enough oxygen it's the only reason my parents let me come…it's was like a last holiday for me''

''This is nonsense…your just joking right?'' Yutaka laughed.

''I'm sorry Yutaka…but I'm-

''Stop talking!''

''Yutak-

''I said stop!'' she yelled.

''Why… Minami on earth would you tell me something like that after everything that's happened to me here?''

''Yutaka…I-

''Just tell me Minami before I start to cry'' Yutaka wept.

''I didn't want to upset you…I was going to leave you at the end of the holiday so you wouldn't have to go through the drama of hospital visits'' Minami said as tears began to fall.

''Leave me! Is that why you've been so distant the last few days Minami! Is that why you didn't want to be with me at first?'' Yutaka asked.

Minami looked down and disappointed, she didn't want to make Yutaka cry.

''…Yes and my father at first couldn't accept me for being a lesbian so I tried to find a boyfriend to make him happy…but I couldn't do it''

''That's terrible'' said Yutaka.

''We argued…screamed at each other but eventually we came to a conclusion where he told me that he could look past it and love me for me'' Minami smiled briefly ''He didn't…want one of his last times with me to be full of anger and hate so he swallowed his pride and let me be who I am''.

''What about me, what about my feelings Minami!'' said Yutaka.

''I thought it would be better to have you hate me then get down and depressed if I should pass away…I couldn't bear seeing you in tears at my bedside, it would break me!''.

''It's ok…we…we can get you treated, we can go to a hospital and get some help right now'' Yutaka said.

''I already have an appointment for when we get back Yutaka, they told my parents that my body will get weaker and immune soon if nothing is done and my heart will give up…and I'll-

''DON'T SAY IT!''

''I won't let you die Minami! I WON'T LET YOU!''

''Yutak-

''NO, I SAID! I won't let you leave me!'' Yutaka said determined. ''YOU ARE NOT DYING!''

End of Chapter 39

Author Edit

Hi there. This took me a bit, I was finishing off my 2nd yr of Uni and booking my Summer Holiday to Orlando, I've never been to America before, can't wait!

Will post the 40th Chapter before I go to America


	41. Weeks to the North, A Day to the South

Chapter 40

''It could kill me Yutaka…it's a possibility that the condition is quite advanced already'' Minami wept.

''…Minami, don't say that!'' Yutaka yelled ''Oh, I feel quite dizzy all of a sudden''.

''You can't stop it Yutaka…no one can'' sighed Minami. ''Perhaps we should stop discussing this before you have a breakdown…or I have a breakdown'' she suggested.

''Please, can't we just go to a hospital…for my benefit and yours'' Yutaka pleaded with her lover.

''I've already told you…it's going to be sorted in Japan''.

''Is that all you're going to say about it?'' Yutaka asked horrified ''you tell me you might die but it's going to get sorted when we go home, I'm sorry but I can't wait that long''

''…Yutaka I'm sorry but this isn't really your concern'' Yutaka said with a whisper.

''Of course it involves me, your my girlfriend!'' Yutaka yelled offended ''Minami, don't you care at all about my feelings at all you idiot!''

''Of course I care, that's why I struggled to tell you about this at all…I…I didn't want to see you cry'' Minami admitted.

''Well it's a bit late for that'' Yutaka cried.

''I don't really like to think about it Yutaka…I'm sorry'' sighed Minami. ''Come on, let's go up to the house on the cliffs…we came here for a reason''.

''I'd rather we went to a hospital!'' Yutaka snapped ''Hearing that you might die makes that more important than finding out about Miyuki's father''.

''Hey, she is my best friend'' said Minami calmly.

''And you're my girlfriend! You are making me feel completely helpless and useless''.

''That's not true!'' Minami argued.

''Your putting Miyuki before me, your supposed lover!'' Yutaka yelled ''Miyuki isn't even here, she's running after her lover up North but your still doing things for her and ignoring what I want you to do''

More tears poured down her face, the urge to collapse to the ground grew as her legs began to lose balance.

''Please, can we just drop this…pretend that I never brought it up''.

''No…we can't go back at this point, I can't just pretend I didn't hear what you had to say today'' Yutaka replied ''It's funny…I would really love to pretend but how could I? pretend that everything was alright with you, with us but it isn't, I feel like your distancing yourself from me…you say your protecting me from the truth but I don't want to keep secrets Minami, I trust and love you with my heart and soul…I thought you felt the same bu-

''I DO, IDIOT IDIOT, IDIOT!'' Minami screamed ''But Yutaka…what if I am not long for this world…you deserve someone who can be there for you, unlike me''.

''Minami…say what you want but I'm not leaving your side…not now, not ever'' Yutaka replied.

''Then I guess I have no choice-

Yutaka's eyes widened as she realised that Minami was going to say the sentence that she hoped she would never hear.

'_Minami…DON'T!'_ Yutaka thought.

* * *

''Where are we now?'' Kagami asked Daniel by nudging his elbow to grab his attention as he stared out of the window looking very bored but appeared to be daydreaming as well. ''Hey, are you ignoring me?''

''Oh umm I think we are around Leeds'' said Daniel in a somewhat daze.

''Leeds…'' whispered Kagami. ''Isn't that the place where Konata got us lost?''

Flashback

''Konata...wait, stop pulling my jacket!'' yelled Kagami

''We can't stop, you said that you wanted to see the Armouries, well I'll take you there and we'll have fun looking at everything!'' said Konata

''But Konata... do you-

''I know, you think that I'll get bored but don't worry'' said Konata

''No it's not that Konata, it's-

''Kagami, as long as I'm with you, I can never get bored'' cheered Konata ''So don't worry''

''Konata, what I'm trying to ask you is do you know where the Armouries is?'' asked Kagami

''Huh?'' said Konata who stopped and let go of Kagami's purple coat

''Do you even know where you're going?'' said an annoyed Kagami

Konata put an annoyed expression on her face. She couldn't believe that she could have forgotten such an important detail.

''I got so excited, I forgot to ask Miyuki!'' said Konata

''Do you know where me are now Konata?'' asked a concerned Kagami

''No idea, it looks like a park though'' said Konata

Konata was right. She had dragged Kagami into the middle of a big park.

''I'm sorry Kagami... I've ruined everything'' sobbed Konata

Kagami felt a urge to punch Konata, but after looking at her sad face, she felt that she was making an effort and couldn't stay mad with her.

''Konata, don't cry ok! We can still find the museum'' said Kagami

''How?'' asked Konata

''We'll ask for directions or look for signs but we will get there, together'' said Kagami

''Does this mean you're not mad at me?'' said a hopeful Konata

''Well I wouldn't say that'' joked Kagami

Konata and Kagami laughed together and held hands.

''We won't let go until we get there, ok Kagami'' said Konata

''We don't have to let go when we're there, we could hold on all day'' laughed Kagami who blushed at the thought of holding Konata's small but soft hand.

''I doubt that Kagamin... once we get there I bet you'll sprint all around'' laughed Konata

''Would you mind if I did do that'' asked Kagami

''No because I know I'll catch up'' laughed Konata

''Ok we won't do that, we'll walk around together'' said Kagami

''And I promise, I'll pay attention to everything you tell me'' said Konata

''I think you getting close to a kiss'' teased Kagami

''Ok, let's go before I take you down in this park'' said Konata

''Woah, calm it horndog'' said Kagami

Konata and Kagami set off, hand in hand out of the park and hopefully towards the Royal Armouries Museum.

Reality – as in back with the story

'_Konata was serious about taking me down in that park…She never did let go of my hand to the museum…it was so soft as well, her hair smelt like apples and the way she smiled at me that day, it still makes me skip a heartbeat'_ Kagami thought as she tried to hide a blush.

''You got lost in Leeds…I always thought that place was well signed posted'' Daniel shrugged.

''Believe me, you'll get used to Konata's cluelessness'' said Kagami.

''That bad is it?''

''You…have no idea'' Kagami giggled.

He looked down and stared at his sister sleeping on his lap, she looked like she hadn't a care in the world as they travelled south.

''Look at her…even unconscious she has to have a smile on her face'' Daniel sighed.

''She looks like a cat'' Tsukasa pointed.

''Tsukasa! That's a bit rude don't you think'' Kagami said as she struggled to not laugh.

''I've wanted to say that to Konata since the day I met her'' she admitted. ''A blue haired cat who happens to be an Otaku''.

Kagami stared at Daniel, expecting some sort of reaction from him.

''Yeah…she does look like a cat'' he admitted ''A Cheshire cat at best''.

The three of them laughed, however Miyuki was in her own little world staring out at the passing buildings and fields as the group continued to head down south.

'_I think…that man wet his pants after I hit him…'_ Miyuki thought to herself. ''He didn't see it coming…''

An hour and a half flew by and Konata was still not budging an inch as she slumbered, her head resting on her brother's lap, unaware of what was going on. The train stopped over for water and Kagami, Daniel and Tsukasa left the carriage to stretch their legs, Miyuki however was still in dream land on the train.

''We are now departing Peterborough, the next station stop is London Victoria'' the train driver announced.

''Hey Tsukasa…are you alright, you've been quiet since we set off'' Kagami pointed out.

''Kagami…I'm still mad at you guys'' Tsukasa admitted. ''Except Daniel…he's the only one here who has treat with my any respect''

''That's not true'' said Daniel ''Kagami loves you''

''Sis, I'll do anything for you to make it up to you…just name it and I'll do my best to do it'' Kagami pleaded.

''You don't understand, doing me a favour isn't going to convince me that you respect me'' Tsukasa sighed ''I'm not a little kid anymore, I'll admit I'm not as smart with the books and school like you are but I can run circles around you in cooking and housework!''

''You have me there and I'm sorry if it appeared that I was bragging about my grades at school…I just thought it would motivate you to do better''.

''Well it did the opposite, it made me feel so stupid, watching our parents and friends praise you…I was known only as Kagami's little sister…nothing else!''

''I…I'm sorry the way things turned out but you get praise as well…for everything you bake and cook!'' Kagami argued ''You got accepted into that really good cooking course didn't you?''

''H…how did you-

''Our mother showed me your acceptance letter'' Kagami admitted ''Kyoto isn't it?''

''…T…that's right'' Tsukasa answered.

''When I read that letter…Tsukasa, I was so proud of you…you work so hard with your cooking and now you get to train to be a chef…that's your dream and you get to do it'' Kagami told Tsukasa with beaming, heartfelt eyes. ''I…I was jealous''.

''Why on earth would you be jealous of me?'' Tsukasa asked astonished.

''Because…you have a dream…I…I don't think I can obtain mine'' Kagami admitted before looking down at the ground.

''Guys, hate to break up the loving reunion we have going on here but Konata just head-butted my groin'' Daniel gasped in pain to which the twins just stared before eventually breaking out into happy laughter.

''Sis…you don't need to do anything to prove that your sorry…I can see in your eyes that you mean it'' Tsukasa smiled ''I forgive you and you have no need to be jealous. After all, I always look up to you''.

''Really Tsukasa, you mean that!'' Kagami exclaimed happily.

''Well we are family, I think life would be hard for us both if I didn't give you another chance'' Tsukasa admitted to everyone. '' Besides, deep down I always felt that you were never really trying to make me look bad or hurt my feelings, call me dumb, undermine me, steal my friends etc on purpose''

''Well when you put it like that…'' said Kagami in a shocked state ''I sound like a monster''.

''Not on purpose though'' Tsukasa smiled.

'_This girl takes way too many things personally'_ Kagami thought to herself.

''Kagami…can I…can I have a hug?'' Tsukasa asked innocently.

''Of course!'' Kagami yelled full of delight as she shot up and hugged her twin sister tightly.

''I'm sorry Kagami'' Tsukasa cried.

''I am as well Tsukasa, Your my sister, I love you!'' Kagami wept.

''What is it, why are you crying Daniel?'' Kagami asked.

''He's happy that we've made up sis'' Tsukasa giggled.

''Nope, I'm crying because I am in a tremendous amount of pain!'' Daniel yelped ''WHY ME!''.

Tsukasa and Kagami again started laughing whilst feeling bad for their new friend, they wanted to help but as they attempted to pull Konata off his lap, they were taken back by how Konata suddenly gripped onto Daniel's shoulders, refusing to let go.

''What's going on?'' Tsukasa asked.

''I have no idea but Konata's smile fades when we pll her away, it's as if she doesn't want to get of his lap, but why?''

''Maybe it's a bond…you know between long lost siblings?'' Tsukasa suggested.

''I doubt that highly'' Daniel replied embarrassed.

Kagami teased Daniel for blushing for the next twenty minutes to which he found it to be very uncomfortable, Tsukasa eventually ceased her sister from continuing however by suggesting they go and admire the scenery. Sometime later, the train entered the outskirts of the ancient city of London.

''I can't believe we walked all of that distance'' said Miyuki to herself.

''Is Miyuki talking to herself?'' Tsukasa asked.

''Just leave her for now'' Kagami hissed ''She's a big girl after all''.

'_A big girl who sleeps with other people's girlfriends' _Kagami thought angrily.

Suddenly she noticed Daniel sighing as he stared out of the train window, resting his head on his hand.

''Are you alright Daniel?'' A curious Kagami asked.

''I don't know, it…it just feels weird to be suddenly beginning a new life'' Daniel replied unsure of his decision.

''I understand, it's a big choice to make…but don't worry Tsukasa and I will help you settle in'' Kagami smiled.

''I've always wanted a brother'' Tsukasa giggled. ''You'll love our house and our family is so friendly''.

''I'm not doubting that…I just never thought I'd one day face my father…I've ran it through my head so many times…it always ends with me killing him''. Daniel admitted.

''Please…don't do that'' Kagami pleaded as she paced her hand on his shoulder caringly ''what would it accomplish, you'd achieve nothing by doing that''.

''Deep down…I've always known that'' said Daniel.

''Get in line kid…I get first dibs''

Tsukasa and Kagami turned around and saw that the blue haired Otaku was now sat up in Daniel's lap, rubbing her forehead, she looked up into Daniel's eyes and a small grin appeared on her face.

''Are you my boyfriend now or something, oni chan?'' Konata asked.

''…What?'' Daniel responded with. ''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!''

''I'm on your lap…your nice warm lap'' Konata smiled.

''You just said Oni chan!'' Daniel yelled out. ''How did you-

''Relax, I'm only kidding'' Konata giggled ''Your face is so red, priceless''.

''Konata, you know full well that he's not feeling well'' sighed Tsukasa. ''Don't confuse him''.

''I think I'll stay here for a while'' Konata giggled ''Look he's blushing'' she poked his red cheeks jokingly while Kagami put her head in her hands from embarrassment and Tsukasa was unsure what to think.

''Konata…are you feeling alright'' Daniel blushed ''You had us worried for a minute there''.

''Hmmm you mean Kagamin was all worried about me!'' Konata cheered.

''Hang on there before you go off on one, I wasn't that worried about you…I was just concerned when that guy was attacking you'' Kagami blushed. ''That's all!''

Konata cleared her throat and her well known cat like grin appeared.

Flashback

''You are a stupid low life bastard!'' Kagami yelled ''don't you dare touch her!''

She swung the chair and connected with the back of his head; he immediately released Konata and stumbled to the side, struggling to stay on his feet

''If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll kill you!''

''Kagami…wow'' said an astonished Konata

Reality- As in not a flashback anymore.

''Isn't that what you were saying'' grinned Konata.

''…I….THAT WAS IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!'' Kagami yelled ''I meant nothing by it!''.

''Sure…keep telling yourself that'' The otaku sniggered ''I believe you completely''

''YOU BITCH!'' Kagami screamed.

''Now now then'' Tsukasa sighed ''you're making a scene sister, please calm down''.

The Tsundere calmed down and walked up to Konata which took everyone by surprise at first, including Konata. She stretched out her arms and blushed, staring down at the ground. Konata stood up from Daniel's lap and was surprised when Kagami wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

''…Kagami''

''I am glad that you're alright Konata''

''You…you are?''

''I…I thought he was going to kill you'' Kagami admitted. ''Please…don't be so stupid again''.

''I would give my life up for you'' Konata smiled. ''I love you''.

''I might be mad at you but I don't want anything bad to happen to you…you mean too much'' Kagami admitted. ''Even if…you hurt me''

''So…how about that make up sex?'' Konata teased.

''YOU PERVERT!'' Kagami yelled before slapping the Otaku across the cheek.

'_Hurt her…how did Konata hurt her?'_ Tsukasa thought.

''We still have patches to clear up'' Konata admitted ''I understand that guys and I promise I'm not giving up on any of you ''Even on you Daniel''.

''Huh, what about me?'' he asked confused to hear his name in a good light from the Otaku for a change.

''I was wrong to misjudge you before…I think after all of that you've earned my respect and friendship, if you want that is'' Konata smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

The gang smiled and for the first time in a long time, felt that things were going to be alright again.

End of Chapter 40

Review, review, review!

* * *

LUCKYYY CHANNEL!

''Hiya Luckies! today is our 40th chapter, I'm so excited!'' screamed Akira

''Hello I am Akira's assistant Minoru, how do you do England, I love fish and chips!''

''Thank you to everyone who has read this story and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT!''

''Today we are here to read some letter's sent to M.J.W 2013's account!'' said Akira

''This message is from Ivali and it says''

Hey i just wanted to say that your stories are really good and the story lines are well written and thought about, it always makes me happy to see someone dedicate so much time to a fanfic. personally I'm the type of person why hates it when a story has to end for example when i finished all the episodes of lucky star i just knew straight away that i had to try and find a fanfic that continued the story in such a way that it had a compelling story to tell with both drama and fun and I'm glad that i found such a story in yours.  
Without sounded too long or dragged out I'm basically saying that you write a damn good story one which is really interesting and full of everything that a story needs so good luck with future writing and i look forward to your next update :)

''Wait, you never asked permission to post this'' Minoru sighed.

''Oh grow a pair Minoru, that way you might get a girlfriend'' Akira teased.

''We do have a few others but they relate around to the same question…basically it's all about Tsukasa's Lucky Star

''Hang on a minute, too many people ask the same damn question, why aren't you writing Tsukasa Lucky Star chapters anymore…I want another chapter to come out now!'' Akira spits out annoyed ''yell at Leonardo Da Vinci to paint the Mona Lisa in a day! Art takes time people!''

''Someone needs a smoke'' Minoru sighed. ''You know I could have been in this story, I was to be considered as a shocking plot twist, I was to be the boyfriend that Minami wanted but Alas, you said it was a bad idea and they went ahead with Yutaka and Minami. WHY CAN'T I FIND TRUE LOVE!''

''This is what happens when a guy writes three friggin stories without finishing the first one, first he started Summer Trip then Tsukasa's Lucky Star!'' Akira yelled. ''Ideas like that, you're lucky I saved your ass, no one would have enjoyed that storyline, too many Yuri fans read this for it to work!''

''You know, as soon as this story's finished he's continuing Tsukasa's Lucky Star right?'' Minoru asked trying to change the topic.

''The guy was nineteen when he started this damn story and in three weeks, he's frigging 23, why has it taken this long!''

''Calm down Akira!'' Minoru pleaded.

''No way, this is only the second fucking time I've been in this story, forty chapters! My paedophiles will be most displeased!'' Akira screamed.

''That's it, I can't take this crap anymore, I'm out!'' Minoru snapped.

''GET BACK HERE!'' Akira yelled ''Do you know who I am?''

''Why…oh why did I think to bring you guys back'' I sighed. ''Was I high?''

Anyway, see you at the next chapter

M.J.W 2O13


	42. Bloody Fallout

Chapter 41

The red headed Yutaka felt faint, drips of sweat fell from her forehead as she waited for it, the gun shot that would finish her heart off. The blank faced Minami didn't appear to show much emotion on her face, it looked like she just wanted to get this moment over and done with.

'_Has she been planning this?'_ Yutaka wondered in her mind. _'Since the very beginning, has this been running through her mind?'_

''Well then…what…are you…waiting for?'' Yutaka asked nervously.

''Yutaka…I do-

'_If I'm going down like this, then I'm making her work for it!'_ Yutaka thought all of a sudden.

''You're really going to do this here of all places aren't you! Finish with me in the middle of a holiday'' Yutaka wept. ''Your unbelievable''.

''I-

''No Minami! I never imagined…you could be so heartless…the whole time I've known you, you have never tried to hurt me once, never before'' Yutaka admitted sadly before looking at her hands, small tears fell from her eyes.

''Yutaka…I wish I could have waited until we were back in Japan…truly I do, but-

''You know what…go ahead, YOU HEARD ME MINAMI! I know I have been a good girlfriend to you, Not once have I made you feel this way, I've been kind and have always stayed by your side…you held my hand and told me you loved me, we have never looked back from the start…yet you don't feel that we can continue on anymore, pray tell me Minami…If you knew about this illness and that it might kill you then why ask me out in the first place, TELL ME THAT AT LEAST, WHY DID YOU PULL ON MY HEART STRINGS LIKE I'M YOUR PUPPET!'' Yutaka demanded to know; she wanted clear answers and was determined to get them.

Minami gulped and slightly stepped back, feeling unnerved by Yutaka's sudden verbal assault upon her but deep down she wasn't entirely surprised, after all Yutaka's confidence had drastically grown since they met.

''It's true…you have been good to me, you've never asked me to do anything that I didn't feel comfortable doing and you've always been by my side…even in Blackpool, that I will never forget, but-

''But? Oh there's one of those involved, well let's hear this but Minami, where did it all go wrong for us!'' Yutaka asked.

''IT NEVER WENT WRONG!'' Minami yelled ''I'll admit we've slowed down a bit but that's my fault. If I wasn't ill then I'd never dream of having this discussion!''.

''I get ill all the time but I never considered leaving you so you wouldn't have to take care of me!'' said Yutaka offended.

''You aren't dying, I AM!''

''STOP IT!'' shouted Yutaka ''I hate it when you say that''.

''Then you have to let me go'' said Minami ''Move on and find your real love''.

''But that is you!'' said Yutaka unhappily ''There can't be anyone else but you!''

''Nonsense, your delusional if you think that!''

''This is all because of Miyuki!'' said Yutaka

''What, what did you just say?'' Minami asked shocked.

''Yeah, you and Miyuki''

''Will you stop going on about her, your obsessed!'' said Minami disheartened. ''She's my best friend and has always been there for me!''

''You think more of Miyuki then you do me!'' Yutaka pointed out ''Miyuki this, she's say's that!''.

''You know that's not true Yutaka, your just jealous that you're not the only person in my life, you've always wanted me all for yourself, you're acting a little brat now, grow up!'' Minami replied.

''How dare you! I am not a brat!''

''Then stop spouting such nonsense!'' Minami yelled.

''It...it makes sense to me now, you didn't really care that much about Miyuki's father did you…you just used that to cover up all of this…so you had something to distract you! SO YOU WOULDN'T EVER HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR CONDITION!'' Yutaka sussed.

''Yutaka…you can't stop me from saying it…there's no point delaying the inevitable now is there!''

''THEN SAY IT!'' screamed Yutaka ''If you want to so badly then just come out with it, I'm not a little kid like you say so don't hold anything back!''

Minami took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she imagined various scenarios through her mind, how Yutaka would take the news…would they remain friends.

''I don't think we should go out with each other anymore Yutaka…''

Despite knowing what was coming, her eyes still widened as her heart skipped several beats. The pain wasn't any less even if she hadn't seen it coming. In her mind, she was praying that Minami would have changed her mind.

''You…actually said it…I can't believe it'' Yutaka said slowly and in shock, the sudden urge to collapse came right back.

''I'm sorry…please…forgive me'' whispered a sad Minami.

''idiot…''

''…Excuse me?'' Minami asked.

''You…idiot!'' muttered Yutaka. ''Idiot…IDIOT…IDIOT! I HATE YOU''.

Yutaka swung out wildly at Minami with her fists, teary eyed trying to assault Minami who stuck her hand out and placed it in Yutaka's face, preventing her from getting any closer and due to the height difference between them, and it wasn't difficult to do.

''Yutaka, calm yourself down!'' Minami pleaded.

''Shut up and go away!'' Yutaka spat. ''You've broken my heart, there's no going back now!''

''I had no choice, don't you understand what this doing to me at all, it's tearing me to shreds!''

''I'm the one crying though, not you!'' snapped Yutaka.

''This is what needs to be done though, I'd rather die knowing your enjoying life than you not being able to get over my death…I'd see you hate me then hate yourself after I'm gone!'' Minami admitted.

''YOUR NOT DYING, SHUT UP SAYING THAT!'' Yutaka barked out furiously.

Without hesitation, Minami raised her left hand and slapped Yutaka across the cheek. The burning sensation stung Yutaka who then hesitantly back off from her now ex-girlfriend.

''I'm so sorry…I just wanted you to stop yelling'' Minami cried.

''It hurts'' Yutaka groaned. ''My face but not as much as my heart and soul…''.

''Here, let me look at it'' said a sincere Minami who felt terrible for what she had done.

''Stay back!'' Yutaka shrieked in terror as she stepped away. ''Just don't come near me!''

''Yutaka…please…''

''Do you love me?'' Yutaka asked sternly out of the blue.

''I-…well I-

''ANSWER ME!'' she screamed.

''I…I do Yutaka but I can't bear watching you from a hospital bed…I WON'T HAVE MY LAST MEMORY OF YOU CRYING AS I PASS AWAY!'' Minami confessed passionately.

''You keep saying that you're going to die Minami…have you truly given up on yourself?'' Yutaka asked ''All our talks of the future that we've had together…were they all just lies in your mind…were you just humouring me?''

''Don't say that…I meant every word Yutaka, I really wanted to get a place together…perhaps adopt a child someday…truly I did want all of that and so much more…but I couldn't bring myself around to tell you that I wouldn't really be there for any of that…I didn't want to believe that I was really ill…I wanted it to be a bad nightmare that I'd one day awaken from'' Minami confessed with tears in her eyes, fists shaking out of fear.

''Liar! Just…stop, I'm not standing here and listening to this anymore'' the red head declared.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm tired Minami…tired of being led astray by people who say they love me…my sister…Konata…you! I'm the little ill kid who everyone babies and protects from the evil of this world, I hate being treat like a small child…I'm a young woman who…who feels so alone, I'm all alone Minami…you've abandoned me….don't you see that I'd have stayed by your side always and forever…even in death but you don't feel as strongly as I do, do you?'' said Yutaka teary eyed yet angry.

''W…what are you saying Yutaka…I don't want us to end with you despising me…I know I said so earlier but the thought of passing away with you hating me is also unbearable…I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT, I LOVE YOU! BUT I-

''You're on your own…I'm tired of fighting against this…it's clear that you want nothing to do with me anymore'' Yutaka said half hearted. ''I'm not sticking around until you make up your mind…''.

''I…I didn't want things to turn out this way'' Minami admitted crying her eyes out ''I love you but I just won't let you spend your life taking care of me…even if I do survive treatment…you deserve better than that''.

''…I'm going back to London and then when the others get back from wherever they are…I'm going back to Japan'' said Yutaka after turning away from her ex

''YUTAKA!''

The red head didn't look back as she ran; she ran down the road and away from Minami, her heart broken and her spirit crushed, she wanted to return to London so she could go home. Not looking where she was going, her foot caught the edge of the pavement and she fell to the ground, grazing her left knee badly but despite the stinging pain, she couldn't help but feel pathetic and think that she was worthless in the eyes of others.

'_I'll never love again'_

''Come ba-

All of a sudden, a feeling of faintness came across the mint haired girl, her vision became blurry and a step felt impossible as she attempted to chase after Yutaka. She didn't care about Miyuki's father or why a portrait of Konata's mother was at the house in London. She realised there and then that she had made a terrible mistake in leaving Yutaka, she instantly regretted it.

'_Yutaka…I love you…please understand what I have asked…I was only…thinking of you'_ Minami thought as she fell to the ground, her head smacking against the pavement, blood emerged from various grazes and open wounds, pouring onto the ground, Minami was out cold.

End of Chapter 41

* * *

Lucky Channel!

''HIYA LUCKIES!'' Akira yelled cheerfully.

''It's time to read out another review and this one has nothing to do with Tsukasa's Lucky Star!''

''Maybe that's because the readers understand that he's actually getting to the end of this story at last!'' said Minoru proudly.

''Yeah, shut up Minoru, the real reason is because I asked them so nicely in the last chapter'' said Akira sweetly and innocently causing Minoru to blush.

''But we're now coming to the climax of this story!'' said Minoru

''Yeah, I know…but let's just read these things out already, I have a photo shoot in an hour!''

**Gigarot says **

''**Konata is awake and Akira is still awesome, meanwhile it's more likely for  
Yutaka to die right there than Minami.  
**

''I have a new fan'' Akira squealed ''Keep up with the reviews you'' she winked teasingly.

''Don't badger the readers!'' Minoru said sharply ''You'll pressurise them!''

''Don't be such a wimp!'' Akira moaned. ''And this is from mariofan48, which says…''

''**Aw... so this is where the drama starts to set in... With Minami almost dying  
and all, but it does look like it's going to be good for Konata and Kagami.  
can't wait for more.  
**

''Akira, you have been warned before!'' Minoru said nervously.

''And the last review is from Riku Ashwood

**Alright! great chapter!  
seriously though, the ** is with Miyuki right now? PTSD?  
And again with Minami's condition. the ever hanging presence of death, and  
watching those still alive run and cry, toppling over themselves to stay away  
from it  
delightful  
I do hope to see a somewhat happy ending for those do but the loss of precious  
life will not affect me in anyway.  
do what you feel is best M.J.W. 2013, whatever it is will be good**

**''**And we can't wait to read some more of your reviews, telling us what you enjoyed about it!'' Akira squealed ''Oh and don't forget to praise yours truly!''

''Thank you for all of your great reviews, I hope I can read some more soon and Gigarot…call me anytime'' Akira winked.

''Your so getting us into trouble aren't you?'' Minoru sighed ''and I was hoping to make It in this world''.

''Yeah, whatever it's time for the end of the show! See you all next time!''

''BYE ME!'' They both yelled.

''WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO BEFORE ABOUT READING PEOPLES REVIEWS IN THIS SHOW!''

''Oh shit, it's the boss!'' Akira groaned.


	43. Rememberance Day

Chapter 42

''My name is Minami Iwasaki and I'm going to die soon… it is something that I have known and been aware of for quite some time…I can't say that my life has been to eventful but then again I'm still young, not even twenty…in fact, my school life up to Ryoo High was a complete nightmare for me, everyone was always making fun of me for being a silent type, keeping to myself…I only really had Miyuki for a friend…I never did speak much to anyone in school, had lunch by myself and read in the library often.…all of the boys thought I was some kind of freak, a flat chested freak but then…I met…her and I thought my life was going to change forever…that was until I had an appointment with my doctor and it was discovered…I might not be long for this world.

Yutaka had reluctantly decided to stop running away after she had ran out of breath, she sat down on the pavement and had a good long think about what she should do next…it was a big decision to make so suddenly and she needed to think it through.

'_Ok Yutaka, this is important…what you decide to do now will affect your entire life…__ whether you stay with Minami…or indeed let her go and walk away. No…I can't ever do that…Minami needs you even if she won't admit it…you love her don't you? Your heart is racing even though you're crying'_ Yutaka thought.

''Do…I love her anymore?'' she asked herself.

She wanted to remember her past…the last year of her school life which had been so different from her other schools…no one picked on her as much at Ryoo High, what with Minami as well as Konata around, life was starting to seem good again despite still getting ill occasionally.

Flashback

Minami and Yutaka were also fascinated with the sights that they saw as they travelled through London. Yutaka was happy that she got to spend time with Minami alone but didn't know how to start a conversation with her. Luckily for Yutaka Minami decided to talk

''Isn't London beautiful'' Yutaka asked Minami

''Yes it is replied Yutaka

''_But not as beautiful as you Minami'' _thought Yutaka

''I can't wait to start exploring said Yutaka

''Same here replied Minami who then went back to looking out of her window.

''_I have a month, One month to tell Minami my feelings. I can do it, I know I can'' _

Yutaka then noticed Minami starting to look tired

''Yutaka I didn't get a lot of sleep on the plane so I'm going to take a nap before we reach the house ok?''

''Alright Minami, I'll be as quiet as I can''

Minami closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. Yutaka couldn't take her eyes of her.

''_She's so cute asleep'' thought Yutaka _

''_I wonder if I could fall asleep on her shoulder, I hope she won't mind''._

Yutaka started to slowly move over to Minami as quiet as she could. Yutaka thought about it and decided she was going to do it. She gently rested her head onto Minami's shoulder. Yutaka started to breathe heavily as she noticed how good it felt to have Minami's hair tickle her ear. Yutaka felt like she was dreaming, like she had was floating on the softest cloud and it was all hers. Yutaka eventually fell asleep. But what Yutaka didn't know was Minami was only pretending to sleep and knew Yutaka was resting on her.

''_She feels so warm, Thank you Yutaka _thought Minami.

Flashback

Minami couldn't think of an excuse to stay and watch the show, she needed something to happen, anything to not tell Yutaka the truth. Then she remembered what happened on the London Eye when Yutaka ran away.

_''How can I even consider running away from Yutaka! But I can't tell her, I don't want to lose her'' _thought Minami

Suddenly, the secret that Minami had tried so hard to forget about ran through her mind like a movie clip, tears ran down her cheeks and her lip started to tremble.

''Minami! Don't cry, I'm sorry if I was forcing you to tell me what was wrong, I just wanted to help'' said Yutaka in her sweet and innocent voice

''HOW COULD YOU HELP!'' yelled Minami as she pulled her arm away from Yutaka ''HOW COULD ANY ONE HELP A FREAK LIKE ME!''

Minami didn't know where to go, but anywhere away from Yutaka would do. She was now on the Tower observation deck and was really tired. She was convinced that she had managed to lose Yutaka, so decided to take a moment to catch her breath.

_''What have I done! I could of just let it rest and enjoy the day with Yutaka'' _thought a distraught Minami

Minami looked out to the sea and felt the cool breeze flow through her hair. The sunshine was bright and reflected off the glass floor, which hurt her eyes if she looked down. As she took a deep breath, she heard a small cry from the lift that was nearby.

''Minami!''

''_Oh no, what do I do''_ thought Minami

Minami spotted some a spiral of steps that went even higher but had rope across them, preventing anyone from going up. Desperate to avoid Yutaka, Minami climbed over the rope and ran up the steps, but not before Yutaka caught a glimpse of her, as did a security guard.

''Minami! Stop running away from me'' yelled Yutaka

''Hey! You can't go up there, it's dangerous!'' yelled the guard

But Minami didn't listen she ran out of their sight and up the steps. Yutaka tried to climb over the rope, but was stopped by the guard who told her to stay there, He then immediately started to go after Minami. Minami kept going and going until the wind got fierce and nearly blew her down the steps. She slowly stepped out onto the small railing that was wide enough for her to walk around on, but with the dangerous winds, it wasn't safe to be up there, but Minami wasn't thinking straight and was desperate to not tell Yutaka her secret, the thought had finally gotten to her and she had snapped. Reaching into her pocket, she felt the blue box and that it was safe and secure.

_''Please help me'' thought Minami_

''Stay right there!'' yelled the guard as he carefully steeped onto the landing

''STAY BACK!'' yelled Minami as she was blown to the ground by the wind

''What do you think you're playing at!'' yelled the guard

''I just want to be alone!'' cried Minami ''I don't want to hurt her!''

The guard grabbed his walkie talkie and called for backup. Yutaka emerged from the steps and saw Minami stood up on the railing, crying.

''MINAMI!'' yelled Yutaka

''I told you to stay downstairs'' yelled the guard

''Go back Yutaka!'' yelled Minami

''No! Not without you'' replied Yutaka

''I just need to be myself!'' said Minami

''I can't leave you like this Minami, I'm worried'' said Yutaka

''Well you don't have to be'' said Minami

''Then why did you run away from me and why are you up here'' cried Yutaka

''Because...I wasn't thinking properly...just leave me alone!'' yelled Minami

''I don't understand, you looked so happy this morning, then you suddenly snap and run off'' sobbed Yutaka

''You don't understand Yutaka, how could you possibly understand'' moaned Minami

''Then tell me what's wrong so I can understand'' said Yutaka who grabbed onto a railing

''Noo! I can't, you... you'll leave me if I tell you'' sobbed Minami as the cruel wind blew in her face

''It's too dangerous! Come on'' yelled the guard

''I'm not going anywhere!'' yelled Minami

''Yes you are'' replied the guard who made a grab for her, but Minami moved further back trying to avoid his grasp, but the wind picked up on it and blew her towards the edge.

''Grab onto the wall!'' yelled the guard

The guard got out his walkie talkie and begged for rope. Yutaka couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't bare to see Minami in this state.

''I'm begging you, let me help you Minami'' begged Yutaka ''You can trust me''

''I...I can't talk about it'' sobbed Minami

''I thought that we didn't have any secrets'' sobbed Yutaka

''I'm sorry, but I do'' sobbed Minami

''Then tell me what It is, I won't leave you, I could never leave you'' sobbed Yutaka

''That's what you say now, but you'll change your mind'' cried Minami ''When I told Miyuki, she took me to a counsellor''

''That's because she cares for you, as do I'' said Yutaka ''Please, talk to me Minami''

''I... said that I would never speak of it again'' said Minami ''I'm a freak Yutaka, a freak that was used''

''W...what do you mean?'' asked a confused Yutaka

''Do you remember that boy that I told you about?'' asked Minami

''Ummm, yes I do, the one you dated?'' said Yutaka

''I was going to tell you then, but you told me not to'' said Minami

''Is that what's wrong? Asked Yutaka ''Did he dump you?''

''He...He... used me Yutaka'' cried Minami

''I don't understand, I-

''HE RAPED ME!'' screamed Minami ''I trusted him and he used me and left me, I was raped Yutaka, I'm a freak!''

Yutaka as shocked. She wasn't expecting anything like that. A boy had gained Minami's trust to rape her and leave her. She felt like crying and running away, but she was more concerned with getting Minami back on safe ground and comforting her. She didn't want to leave Minami, she felt that this would make them stronger as a couple.

Minami went silent and looked up to the sky, hanging onto the wall for dear life. More guards arrived with rope and one tossed it out to Minami.

''Grab on'' yelled a guard

Minami grabbed the rope and all four guards started to pull her in. The wind was strong but the guards were stronger, but as she reached the halfway mark, one hand lost it's grip and she fell back. Luckily the first guard was still out and grabbed onto her. The other guards grabbed him and pulled them both successfully in. on the steps, away from the wind Minami burst into tears and fell into Yutaka's arms.

''I won't let go'' Yutaka whispered to Minami

''If you want to leave me, then I'll understand'' cried Minami

''I will never leave you Minami, you are not alone, I'm here for you'' cried Yutaka

''But...why, I'm a freak who was used'' cried Minami ''I don't deserve your kindness''

''Stop saying that! Your not a freak, your the bravest girl I've ever met and I couldn't be more proud of you'' cried Yutaka ''I love you with all my heart''

''I love you two Yutaka'' cried Minami

The two started to kiss each other amidst the tears. Minami felt a huge feeling of relief, her secret was out and her one true love was supporting her. The guards wrapped the two girls up and escorted them all the way down to the bottom floor of the tower and led them into a room to calm down. Minami sat down on a soft chair and Yutaka jumped into her arms.

''Are you ok?'' asked Yutaka as she stroked Minami's hair

''I... I want to cry my eyes out, because theirs one more thing I need to tell you'' sobbed Minami

''You'd better tell me then, and I promise that I'll still be here'' said a determined but crying Yutaka

''I...I tried to kill myself Yutaka, I was going to hang myself in my room... but Miyuki stopped me in time, my parents couldn't look at me for a while'' cried Minami who looked away from Yutaka in disgust with herself ''They didn't expect it from me and they didn't know what to say or do''

Yutaka knew that it would be bad, but she would never have imagined Minami trying to end her life. Yutaka thought about Minami in that situation and what would have happened if she had succeeded and Miyuki failed to stop her. A lot of people would have run away from this situation but Yutaka wasn't going to, because deep down in her heart, he knew that Minami would stand by her if she was in the same situation.

''Mi...Minami'' said Yutaka

''I'm sorry Yutaka, You must hate me for what I've done'' said Minami

''No, I don't hate you... I love you more then ever'' said Yutaka

''I...I don't deserve someone like you, you're... my guardian angel Yutaka'' cried Minami

''I will always look out for you Minami, like you'll look out for me right?'' said Yutaka

''I promise that I will always take care of you'' said Minami who dried her eyes

''We'll be together forever, even after death'' said Yutaka ''I feel that we were meant to be''

''I...I feel the same Yutaka, when I look into your eyes, I feel that we were meant to fall in love with each other''

''Just promise me something else as well Minami'' said Yutaka

''I'll promise anything if it's for you Yutaka'' said Minami

''Promise me that no matter what happens, you will never end your own life'' said Yutaka

''I promise, I'm sorry that I tried to'' said Minami ''I felt weak and used''

''I'll help you get over this Minami, we're a team'' said Yutaka

The two of them hugged each other and embraced in the other's company. The two had become more closer to each other then ever before, Yutaka was determined to keep her word to Minami and love her always. Minami felt closure and relief, she felt that she could finally move on with her life and be a good partner for Yutaka. The other thought of the other as their guardian angel, someone who will always look out for you and take care of you forever. Minami then stood up and asked Yutaka to sit in the chair.

_''I can do this''_ thought Minami _''It's a big step, but I want to prove my love for her'' _

''Yutaka, I have a question for you'' said Minami

''Ask away, Like I said, I'm always here for you'' smiled Yutaka

''Yutaka, I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you, your kind, sweet and honest and I want to spend the rest of my life with you'' said Minami

''Really! I feel the same way about you'' smiled Yutaka

''Telling you my secret, opened a door for me, it's like a second chance at life'' said Minami ''I don't have to worry about anything like that again and it's because of your love''

''Mi...Minami'' said Yutaka

''I know that we haven't been dating for so long, and we haven't done much as a couple, but I don't care, I still want to ask you this question'' said a determined Minami

''I...I think I know what your going to ask me'' sobbed an emotional Yutaka

Minami took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought back to a conversation that she had with Miyuki, earlier that day. Minami and Miyuki were the first ones awake and were both taking a stroll along the giant Lake Windermere.

_''Well today's the day, isn't it'' smiled Miyuki_

_''Y...yes it is'' replied Minami_

_''I'm a little nervous, my life is going to change after today, but I can't imagine how your feeling'' admitted Miyuki_

_''I barely got any sleep last night, all I could think about was Yutaka'' said Minami_

_''Listen, If you don't want to tell her then you don't have to'' said Miyuki _

_''No, I've thought about it for so long now, I need to put it behind me and move on and I won't be able to do that until I tell Yutaka'' said a determined but scared Minami ''I can't turn back now''_

_''Listen Minami, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how much do you love Yutaka?'' asked Miyuki_

_''I love her with all my heart, when we came here a few weeks ago, I saw her as a sister but I realise that I've loved her for a long time now but I was afraid to be rejected by her, but now I want to be with her forever and telling her my secret will allow me to do that'' said Minami_

_''You truly love her don't you'' said Miyuki ''I wish I could tell Tsukasa my feelings for her right now''_

_''I would die for her Miyuki, when she was in hospital, I blamed myself, I felt like my world had ended'' admitted Minami _

_''You would do anything for Yutaka, wouldn't you?'' asked Miyuki_

_''Of course'' answered Minami ''Yutaka is my life''_

_''So... would you consider... marrying her?'' asked Miyuki _

_''Marriage!...Of course I would, but she wouldn't marry me, we're still in school'' said Minami_

_''After you've finished school, would you...marry her then?'' asked Miyuki_

_''I've thought about it for a while now, I used to have dreams about it'' said Minami as she sat down by the lake and started to toss stones into it.''We would both walk down the aisle and everyone would be cheering us on and congratulating us. Yutaka would say I do and we would kiss'' _

_''That was beautiful'' said Miyuki_

_''Tsukasa is lucky to have someone who loves her as much as you do'' said Minami_

_''I wouldn't go that far'' said Miyuki_

_''I would, your the most caring person that I know and your like a sister to me Miyuki, I love you'' said Minami_

_Miyuki and Minami hugged each other. The two best friends sat and tossed rocks into the lake and watched as a steam boat passed by. Shortly after, Miyuki broke the silence by reaching into her coat pocket._

_''What are you doing Miyuki?'' asked Minami_

_''Well, I have a little something for you'' said Miyuki as she sat down next to Minami._

_Miyuki dug into her coat pocket and produced the blue box. Minami slowly opened the box and Inside was a ring. _

_''A...A ring!'' said Minami ''It's beautiful''_

_''Take it'' smiled Miyuki ''A gift from me''_

_''I...I couldn't, It's too expensive to just give away'' said Minami ''You keep it''_

_''It was my grandmother's, she used to tell me that it would bring her good luck and I want that luck to go to you and Yutaka'' said Miyuki_

_''But...I'' said Minami_

_''Please...Take it'' smiled Miyuki_

_''I...I don't know what to say, why give this to me now when I'm going to tell her my secret?'' asked Minami_

_''Because I think that the ring will bring you luck, please take it with you today and If you don't want it, then give it back to me tonight'' said Miyuki_

_Miyuki handed the box over to Minami. She felt lucky already, she carefully placed the box in her coat pocket._

_''Thank you Miyuki, I promise that I will take good care of it'' smiled Minami_

_''I know that you will, and I know that you can tell Yutaka today and I know that she will support you'' smiled Miyuki ''And who knows, you might even ask her the big question'' teased Miyuki_

_''Wish me luck'' said Minami_

_''You don't need it, you have your lucky ring'' smiled Miyuki_

Minami was ready to ask the most important question of her life. She opened her eyes and looked at a smiling Yutaka. She slowly got down onto one knee and grabbed Yutaka's hand

''Yutaka, will you do me the honour of marrying me?'' asked Minami

Yutaka's eyes sparkled with tears; she quickly nodded her head and pulled Minami in for a long, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Yutaka released Minami from the kiss.

''You want to marry me! I'm so excited, I promise that I won't be a burden to you, I'll be a fantastic wife! Or husband'' laughed Yutaka

''I think I would be the husband'' smiled Minami ''But we can't get married until we graduate from college''

''I thought so'' said Yutaka ''I can wait, that means that we have loads of preparation time, I can't wait to tell Konata'' she squealed

''Yutaka, I won't let you down, I'll treat you like a princess'' said Minami

''Your my knight in shining armour'' said Yutaka as kissed Minami again

''Now then, how about we celebrate?'' asked Minami

''How?'' asked Yutaka

''I think I have an idea'' smiled Minami

''Huh?'' said Yutaka

End of Flashback

'_So many…memories…I still can't believe that I got engaged…me but Minami we made a promise to each other on that day that we'd stand by each other no matter what and despite what is happening with you right now…I won't BREAK IT!' _

''I love her…I LOVE HER!'' Yutaka yelled out.

With that said she wiped her eyes and began to run up the steep hill towards the harbor but all Yutaka wanted to think about was running back into the arms of Minami and saying she was sorry for their little argument, sorry that she was jealous and acting needy when she knew that Minami loved her deeply and truly.

''Hang on Minami, I'm coming back to you and this time, I won't take no for an answer, you'll just have to deal with having me around for now and forever!''

'_I remember when I first started to have thoughts about being with another girl' _

Flashback

''Yutaka, I know I asked for your help today but I asked you over for another reason as well'' admitted Minami

''Have I done something wrong Minami?'' asked Yutaka who seemed confused by Minami's facial expression.

''No of course not Yutaka, I just wanted to ask you a few questions?'' said Minami ''I hope that's ok''

''Oh, ok ask away Minami, I'll give you my honest answer each time I promise'' declared Yutaka

''Alright then first question Do you think I'm quiet Yutaka?'' Minami nervously asked her friend

''Minami, you're my best friend in the whole wide world you always cheer me up and make me feel happy'' smiled Yutaka ''But there can be times where you tend to keep to yourself so my answer is your quiet sometimes'' answered Yutaka

''I appreciate your honest answer Yutaka, That's why I asked you because I knew you would never lie to me.''

''Really Minami that means a lot to me'' cheered Yutaka who was so happy to make Minami happy

''Ok then next Question, Do you think boys like me?'' asked Minami

''Any boy that made fun out of you is an idiot Minami, if I was a boy I'd like you'' smiled Yutaka

Minami slightly blushed, She was touched that Yutaka cared about her this much and felt lucky to have a friend as sweet as her.

''Umm, thank you Yutaka that was touching'' giggled Minami

''Oh I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Minami'' moaned Yutaka

''I noticed that you don't call me Minami Chan any more Yutaka'' said Minami ''Why is that?''

''Well the thing is I thought I would sound more grown up if I just called you by your first name'' giggled Yutaka

''That's fine then Yutaka this is the final question and I want you to not hold back just because you're my best friend'' said Minami in a serious tone of voice

''I promise I'll be honest'' said Yutaka ''You can count on me''

'' Ok then, Yutaka do you think I could attract a boy in England?'' Minami asked her friend, hoping for a positive response

Yutaka's heart started beating faster all of a sudden. ___'She wants a boyfriend? But I wanted to tell her how I feel about her when were in England. What do I say now?'_

''Yutaka are you ok?'' Minami asked Yutaka

''Yes I am fine but I think that you could get a boyfriend easily Minami But why would you want a boyfriend from England? It's nearly at the other side of the world and they only speak English. I don't think long distance relationships turn out well'' said Yutaka who hoped she could talk her friend out of her idea.

Yutaka wanted the ground to just swallow her up, that moment was the most difficult moment of her life.

''Well I appreciate your honesty Yutaka Thank you very much'' smiled Minami

''Umm Minami I want to ask you a question now'' said a nervous Yutaka

''Ok then what do you want to know?'' Minami asked Yutaka

Yutaka thought for a few seconds wondering if she should ask her and decided she needed to know what Minami's opinion was. She took a deep breath and-

''What's your opinion on a boy liking another boy? Or a girl that likes another girl?'' Yutaka curiously asked Minami

Minami stepped back in total shock. She had never in her life thought about gay relationships. What interested her more was why Yutaka wanted to know about such a thing, she had no idea how to respond but thought about it for a minute before coming up with what she thought to be the perfect answer to give her friend.

''Well Yutaka, in my opinion I think that boys and girls were made to fall in love with the opposite sex. If boys went out with other boys then there would be no point in females existing and the same with girls. If they went out with other girls then there would be no point in boys would there?''

Yutaka remained silent thinking to herself ___'Is she right are having these feelings for another girl... wrong? Am I some kind of freak, I don't want to think about this anymore It's too painful' _

''I'm sorry Minami, but I have to go home, I'm feeling a little ill''

''Oh do you need some cough medicine or do you want me to walk you home?''

''No I'm fine thank you'' said Yutaka rushing to put her shoes on and get out of Minami's house as quick as she could

''Are you sure Yutaka?'' said Minami in a kind voice

''Yes I'm telling you I am fine! Just leave me alone'' yelled Yutaka

Yutaka ran away from Minami's house and kept going until it was completely out of her sight. Minami didn't know what to make of what just happened. Why would Yutaka run away from her like that?

''Did I do something wrong?'' Minami thought as she watched Yutaka running away from her. She thought about going after her but found that she couldn't do so as she was afraid of making the situation worse.

Yutaka ran into a local park towards some unoccupied swings and broke down in tears, She thought she was a monster for how she felt about Minami and how she thought that she wasn't normal for having special feelings towards a girl instead of a boy.

Yutaka's phone rang and she pulled it out of her coat pocket, It was her cousin Konata calling.

''Hey Yutaka, how's it going?'' asked a happy Konata

''Oh I'm ok just on my way home now'' said Yutaka as she tried to hide her crying but couldn't contain the emotions that were flowing through her body.

Konata could hear Yutaka crying through the phone and she knew that all was not well with her cousin.

''Some thing's wrong isn't it Yutaka?'' asked Konata

''No like I said I'm ok'' moaned Yutaka

Yutaka didn't want to lie to Konata but she wanted to forget about her encounter with Minami as quickly as she could but at the time felt impossible.

''Actually Konata I need to ask you something that I need to know before we leave tomorrow'' said Yutaka.

''Ok Yutaka, you told me you'd be there for me and I'm here for you as well'' said Konata

''Why do you like girls and not boys Konata?'' asked Yutaka

''Yutaka I don't hate boys, as a matter of fact I like boys as well as girls'' admitted Konata

''But I'm confused Konata, how can you like both?''

''I didn't admit this to myself at first Yutaka but I am a Bi sexual'' said Konata

''So you can like both if you want to'' ''said Yutaka

''Of course you can Yutaka but I feel that I was born this way so I don't know if it comes along afterwards''

''Konata, Minami said she didn't like girls and thought that it was wrong to do so'' sobbed Yutaka

''Oh Yutaka, I'm so sorry, I know it's hard but you can't force someone to like something that you do But don't let this get to you, If you do your trip to England will be the worst time of your life''.

Yutaka needed someone to hold her and never let go of her and to tell her that it was going to be alright, she wanted it to be Minami but she knew Konata was just as good.

''As soon as you get back we'll have Ice Cream and Cake. That always cheers me up and I know you need cheering up''.

''Thank you Konata, I don't care what Kagami says about you being lazy or pathetic, you're the kindest person I know and If she can't see that then It's her loss.

''You better get home soon Yutaka, there's a massive hug waiting for you and it's nice and warm

Yutaka wiped her tears away and started to run home and express her emotions by hugging Konata, At this moment Konata was the only person Yutaka could rely on and she wanted to show Konata that she can overcome this

Back to the story

''I'll never forget that day…when I realized that you're not a freak for liking the same sex…there's nothing wrong with you at all…I became stronger back then and I won't let that go to waste now!''

After all the running, all the reminiscing of their love and all of the possibilities of the future, the little red head was left stunned and confused as she spotted a crowd surrounding what appeared to be an ambulance.

''Give her some space please!'' a voice cried out.

''Minami…MINAMI!''

''Stay back!''

The sight of her lovers blood on the ground and on Minami's face made Yutaka want to be sick… she wanted to throw up she felt so bad for what had happened in the space of half an hour. She was right there, she was standing in that spot not too long ago and now…it looked like a murder had taken place. As she tried to make her way through the small crowd, Minami was being loaded into the back of the ambulance at a quick speed, it was a very serious matter and the doctors had concerned looks on their faces.

''Let me through…I'm her girlfriend, PLEASE'' Yutaka pleaded.

Before she could get any closer, the doors slammed shut and the ambulance speeded away, leaving a heartbroken Yutaka unsure whether she would ever see her Minami again. She collapsed to her knees, staring blankly at the tarmac, it was as if her very soul had been taken from her. Yutaka felt lost and empty inside and for the first time in her life, she was completely alone, there was no one to cushion her fall.

* * *

''London…it's as crowded and grey as I imagined it'' Daniel sighed. ''Holy shit…is that a KFC?''

''You've never been to London before?'' Konata asked. ''And yes…it is a KFC…I think''.

''…Hello….poor, remember?''

''Oh sorry, I forgot about that little detail'' Konata said slightly embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head.

''So insensitive'' Kagami sighed.

''You love it really'' Konata winked.

''I still think it's cold here'' said Tsukasa.

''Really, I think it's quite warm'' smiled Miyuki.

''Yeah but Tsukasa is too used to sleeping in her bed most of the time, this is the longest she's been out of it'' Konata smirked.

''Very funny'' said Tsukasa unamused. ''I'm cold''.

''Well then, perhaps we should head back to the house…I'm sure my mother is worried sick''

''Wait…isn't she in America?'' asked Konata.

''Yes but I haven't called in weeks, she'll be thinking I'm ignoring her''

''Let's go, I want a nice hot bath'' Tsukasa shrieked.

''You guys go ahead, I want to have a little look around'' said Kagami ''Perhaps Daniel can show me about?''

''But I haven't been to London'' said Daniel.

''True but you've heard of it and know more about it than any of us do'' Kagami smiled.

''I'll tag along as well'' said Konata.

''No thanks brat'' Kagami grunted. ''You go back with the others already''.

''No I want to see the city as well'' Konata said defiantly. ''It's my holiday as well''

''What on earth for? To look for that stupid Manga shop you heard so much about, why on earth would you look for something that you can get so easily back home…because it's in English?'' Kagami sighed ''we are in one of the best cities on the planet full of history and culture and that's all you can think about, MANGA, ANIME…pervert!''

''Nope, I actually want to do some sightseeing for a change'' Konata smiled ''Come on Daniel, show us around this place''.

''No, he's going to show me around! Isn't that right Daniel?'' Kagami smiled.

''Leave me out of this!''

''Leave him along you guys, Daniel come back with me, we haven't had a good chat in quite a while'' Tsukasa admitted.

''Come on Daniel'' Konata and Kagami said at the same time as they tugged of both of his arms.

'_It's nice that__ I have cute girls fighting over me…but the fact that there all Lesbians one Konata's my sister ruins that so why get excited over something that's never going to happen__…fuck'_ Daniel thought gloomy.

''I want to sight see first, we go home soon and I still want to take pictures'' Kagami moaned.

''We're all tired, let's rest up first'' said Tsukasa. ''It's been weeks since we all had a proper break''.

''I agree with Tsukasa, we'll all be exhausted after what we've been through'' said Miyuki.

''I can rest later, you guys go back to the house and I and Daniel will have a wonder round'' Kagami argued.

'_That should piss Konata__ and Miyuki off…she'll get jealous' _thought Kagami.

''I'm coming too!'' said Konata.

''Fuck off!'' Kagami yelled. ''Can't you just leave me alone for a day!''.

'_Forget trying to make her jealous, she's so annoying it's not worth it!'_

''But I didn't see you for nearly a month, remember?'' Konata asked.

''OH…SHUT UP'' Kagami blushed embarrassed. ''Besides that you don't even like Daniel!''.

''Come on Kagami, that's not true and I did my research on Britain so let me come along''.

''Don't lie you brat, there's no way you would do that to impress me or Daniel, you couldn't do a piece of homework if your life depended on it…you don't know how to impress a girl…just how to annoy them'' Kagami said agitated.

''Fine then, ask me anything about this country and I'll answer it correctly for you so then I'LL PROVE I CARE'' Konata said confidently and slightly cocky.

''Someone seems confident when there just going to embarrass themselves'' Kagami sighed ''Oh well, If you insist then I'll take you up on your stupid challenge but don't expect to get the better of me.

''And why not make it interesting Kagamin, if I get all six questions correct…you have go on a date with me and hear me out finally'' said Konata.

''…A date, with you?'' said Kagami taken back ''Why would I even consider….Fine then but if you get any questions wrong then you have to let me go and I mean accept that I can never forgive you and go back to the house ''.

''But…I don't want to let you go Kagami'' Konata blushed ''I…I love you…I know I hurt you bu-''

Kagami blushed and tried to hide the fact from Konata.

'_Yeah, well I'm still pissed__ with you' _thought Kagami. _'What you did was awful and the pain won't just go away because you say you love me' _

''Daniel, you be the quiz master and tell us if Konata answers correctly or incorrectly'' Kagami said to him.

''Fair enough'' Said Daniel. ''I'll ask six questions and if Konata gets all six questions correct then Kagami must go on a date with her however if Konata fails to get any correct then Konata must accept that she won't get her back, are we agreed.

''I agree'' said Konata. ''Thanks friend!''

''…Whatever'' said Kagami. ''And that last statement was so false brat''.

Miyuki and Tsukasa took a quick look at each and decided to not stick around and see the outcome of what was likely to be a huge argument.

''If it's ok with you guys, I think we'll head back to the house now'' said Miyuki.

''Yeah, I'm so tired'' Tsukasa yawned.

''Oh Daniel, don't go easy on her just because she's your sister…I wouldn't want to use any force on you if you cheat…understand'' Kagami whispered into his ear.

''…Crystal…'' He gulped.

''What are you whispering about?'' Konata asked suspiciously.

''Oh nothing'' said Kagami slyly.

''Daniel…are you going to be biased because of everything that I've said about you?'' Konata asked.

''No…'' Daniel replied quickly.

''You sure…because If I take back all the means things I said…I now know that I can trust you and I see you as a friend…who I want to get to know'' Konata smiled.

''QUIT THAT!'' Kagami yelled. ''Daniel, start the first question!''.

''First question, they'll get harder as they go on obviously'' Daniel pointed out.

''I figured'' said Konata.

''Name the Queen of England?''

''Queen Elizabeth'' said Konata quickly ''so easy'' she chuckled.

Question two, in what year was the Battle of Hastings fought?''

''1066'' said Konata. ''That was an easy one''

''Really, I wasn't aware that many other nations knew about British History that far back'' said Daniel.

''Oh, you'd be surprised…we've also learned about the War of the Roses in class as well…'' Konata explained.

''Why learn about such things in Japanese schools…seems pointless'' Daniel muttered.

''Her teacher…well-

''IS AWESOME!'' Konata squealed happily.

''Question three, Name the capital cities of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland!''

''Oh god…not geography…not my strong point'' Konata moaned.

''London obviously, that's England down…I think I heard Daniel talk about Scotland's city…E…Edinburgh I think it was''

''Good luck getting the rest'' Kagami sighed.

''Wales…never heard of it…or have I, oh this would be so much easier if this was an anime!'' Konata groaned helplessly.

''Cardiff!'' Konata yelled out.

''…H…how did you know that!''

''I watch Doctor Who, that's how'' Konata answered. ''EXTERMINATE!''

''O…ok then'' said a bewildered Kagami.

''One to go…Northern Ireland''

''Northern Ireland…what about the south of it?'' asked Konata.

''Let's not get into that'' Daniel sighed.

''I…I don't…well can't I have a little help?'' Konata asked.

''Help, What like a hint?'' Daniel asked.

''Yeah…just one''

''It's up to Kagami, Konata'' said Daniel.

''Well Kagami…what do you say?''

''I…well I can't…say the harm in it'' Kagami said uneasy.

''THANK YOU!'' Konata squealed before wrapping her arms around the tsundere's waist before being quickly removed viciously.

''GET OFF ME!'' Kagami yelled.

''Ok,ok settle down…it's the city where the Titanic was built'' said Daniel.

''I've seen that movie…god I cri- I MEAN!'' said Konata who blushed after admitting to crying to a movie.

''Answer the question'' Daniel sighed.

''Belfaste?'' said Konata.

''Be…lfas…t…e?'' said Daniel and Kagami confused.

''What, did I get it wrong?'' Konata asked.

''I…I think I can give you that…just'' said Daniel.

''Oh thank god!'' Konata sighed in relief.

''Question four…Konata, how many King Henry's of England have there been''

'_Right…I can do this…I spent nights reading books and looking on the internet on British facts…I know its history so well__…this is for Kagami__ after so it's worth it!' _

''Henry the seventh, Henry the Eighth….ummm has there been more…''

'_We did this in school Konata…were you paying attention?' _Kagami wondered.

Konata rubbed her head and thought hard, thinking why did she have to take a nap during history class…this one in particular. She tried to remember whether she asked to see Miyuki's notes from class on that day.

'_She looks like she's struggling to get this one…come on Konata…you can do this!'_

''Come on sis!'' said Daniel in an attempt to encourage

''Sis, what the…why call me that?'' asked a confused Konata.

'_Shit, I forgot that Konata doesn't know I'm her brothe__r'_ panicked Daniel. '_I THOUGHT I WAS SAYING THAT IN MY MIND!' _

'_That was __weird; he looked really concerned a minute ago, now he looks scared…why call me sis?' _Konata wondered.

''SLIP OF THE TOUNGE!'' said Kagami out of the blue.

Everyone looked at Kagami, waiting for an explanation.

''Daniel was trying to say…Sis as in…you look like a little kid because your so…short?''

''Nice insult Kagami, I know I look a lot younger then I actually am…you don't have to keep reminding me''

''I think the answer is

''That answer…is correct'' Daniel smiled.

'_She really did do her research…I'm impressed…but…I don't want to go on a date with her…I know she'll just trick me into forgiving her'_ Kagami thought.

''Final question and if you get this one right…you win, name the year that Britain and Japan first made an alliance with each other?''

''Cliffs? Ummm-

'_Crap, I didn't do __any history or geography in school about this…well I did…but I slept through that class as well__'_ thought Konata.

''You have one minute to answer'' said Daniel.

End of Chapter 42

* * *

''LUCKY CHANNNNELLLL!''

''I'm sorry folks but Akira is a little...tied up at the moment'' Minoru sighed.

''I guess that means I'm in charge of this episode...HIYA LUCKIES!'' he shrieked like a girl.

_'Perhaps now I can win over the fans and perhaps even have my name mentioned in a review for this chapter! Come on Minoru, don't mess this chance up!' _He thought nervously.

''I am your host Minoru and today I think we shall do a character review….so we won't read out any of your reviews!''

Akira's eyes rolled back after hearing this, she desperately tried to free herself from the ropes that held her hands together

''Let's have a look at Konata Izumi today'' he decided. ''She is the main of main characters in the whole series after all''. ''She has come a long way in this story and is now stuck on a seriously tough question so…how about if you have any idea what the answer is then leave it in your review and help your favorite Otaku out and thank you whoever you are for reading this story!''.

''Ok then, till next time BYE ME!''

* * *

**Author Note**

**I will start writing Chapter 43 in 2 weeks as I am going on holiday to Florida this week so the next chapter will be released in August, see you all then, I'M GOING TO DISNEY LAND!**

**AKIRA- LUCKY BASTARD! TAKE ME WITH YOU**


	44. Konata Strikes Back!

Chapter 43

It had been a very silent hour since Daniel had asked Konata the final question in the quiz; no one was quite sure what to make of it at all, it had happened so fast and suddenly. Yet no one, not even Konata had expected her to get all of the answers correct.

''So then…when are we going on our date Kagamin!'' said Konata teasingly, also to break the silence in the group.

''…Shut it!'' Kagami snapped, red faced. ''It doesn't count you know!''

''What? I got all five questions correct and we both agreed that you'd go on a date with me if I did so'' Konata moaned.

''I wasn't actually expecting you to get them correct…Daniel went easy on you'' Kagami pointed out.

''I did not!''

''Of course you did, Konata's a moron'' Kagami sighed ''I don't believe what just happened fairly for a second''.

''…guys…we've arrived in Kensington Park'' said Daniel, it was like he was a London tour guide minus the tour bus.

''She must have cheated!'' Kagami yelled out loud. ''She had to have cheated!''

Kagami was so sure of what she was saying, she couldn't imagine Konata seriously studying, and had to of been lying on studying up on England.

''Explain what you mean'' said Daniel. ''That's quite the accusation you have there and I need proof''.

''Oh I can proof it to you Daniel, this girl couldn't stay awake during a class at school if her life depended on it, there's no way she would know so much about English history!'' Kagami explained.

''There's nothing I can do about it Kagami'' Daniel sighed holding back his relief that Konata had been successful after all. ''You have no real proof that Konata cheated so I can't disqualify her''.

''Is that true Konata?''

''Well…I…I don't sleep in every class'' Konata replied uneasy.

'_Oh great, my sister's a slacker…' _He sighed in his head.

''Oh whatever'' Kagami moaned, she sounded much ticked off at the outcome. ''There's no way in hell I would be happy with this''.

Entering the park, Kagami tried to take her mind of the Otaku by admiring the scenery before her, the lake and the sun reflecting of the water where swans and birds shared the space in harmony.

''It's wonderful here, don't you think?'' Kagami asked.

''It's nice…a lot nicer than anything I had back up north, that's for sure'' Daniel admitted.

''Too fancy'' Konata huffed.

''…I didn't ask you now did I?'' Kagami groaned.

Konata didn't respond but rather tried to amuse herself which she struggled to do. The scenery bored Konata and it just wasn't her thing. If anything, the otaku would give anything to be playing a eroge game or watching an anime.

''So bored…'' she muttered.

''Did you say something?'' Kagami asked her feeling slightly agitated.

''Oh nothing…'' Konata answered.

''Guys…could you save your little spat till later…we need to get through this park'' said Daniel as he tried to take control of the situation.

''I just want my date'' Konata sighed ''and a chance''.

''Your forcing it on me…I need to think about it'' Kagami said angrily.

''Listen you!'' Kagami yelled as she grabbed the otaku by the collar violently ''I've had just about enough of your immature behaviour!''

Daniel felt helpless as the two girls struggled. He wanted to help his sister but couldn't find a reason to do so except that he promised that he would help her reunite with Kagami, that seemed to be a reason enough but what could he do or say to separate these two from an all-out brawl.

'_It's the only way…'_ he thought.

''Don't yell at my little sister like that!'' Daniel snapped his face a deep red colour.

Both girls suddenly stopped scrapping and Kagami immediately backed away, feeling shocked that Daniel actually went through with it. Konata however looked as white as a ghost, her lips trembled and her fists shook.

''…S…sssister'' said Konata, her lips trembled as she spoke ''is that some sort of pet name you have for me or something, why would you say something like that?

''Oh umm…I just…well I-

''Slip of the-

''Don't say that again Kagami!'' Konata yelled as she folded her arms. ''I want to know just what's going on…you two know something that I don't and I don't like it one bit''.

She stared intensely into Daniel's eyes

''Why did you call me sister?'' Konata asked hesitantly.

''I…Konata, it wasn't meant to be taken so seriously'' said Daniel as he tried to laugh it off. ''I was only messing around with it, no need to look at me so intensely, your eyes look a bit scary''.

''Yeah…the thing is, I don't think you were messing around'' said Konata ''I don't believe you when you say that to me''

''Konata…don't be so silly'' Daniel laughed. ''Even if I was-

''Don't lie, please don't lie to me like that'' said Konata, interrupting him.

''Well…we've got to know each other a little bit so I thought I…might just give you a nickname or something….I don't know'' said Daniel in a very uneasy and unsure tone of voice.

''We don't know each other! I met you not so long ago, I think I would know if you were my real brother'' Konata said in a serious tone.

''Konata…I think you need to relax a little bit, it was just a joke…nothing more'' said Daniel as he began to sound a little uneasy at Konata's sudden emotion switch.

''What, you think I'm someone to joke with? You said you had stopped doing that!'' Konata yelled.

''Calm dow-

''I AM CALM!'' she screamed angrily, scaring even Kagami in the process.

''Konata…I…

Still staring intensely at Kagami and Daniel, Konata's breathing increased dramatically, heavy panting and sweating was obvious but a vein on her forehead caused concern between the Tsundere and the street rat.

''…Maybe we should go for a coffee and relax'' Kagami suggested.

''Yeah, I'd like to do that…relax and take it easy'' Daniel laughed nervously.

''How can I take it easy when she won't give me another chance!'' she yelled.

''You can't force it Konata…I need time'' Konata was told by Kagami.

''YOU DON'T LOVE ME!'' Konata yelled ''none of you do!''

''That's not true…I-

''You…you what?'' Konata asked seriously. ''Is this another one of your jokes?''

''Daniel…tell her'' Kagami nudged him forward. ''It's the only way''.

'_But…I'm not ready'_ Daniel thought.

''What do the two of you know?'' Konata asked ''You have a lot of secrets between each other and are always close''.

''I know why you won't get back with me'' Konata smiled but it creped the both of them out ''You won't admit you love me because you want to get with him''

''Wait, what?!'' said Daniel in shock ''I think you have you're wires crossed''

''Oh, I don't'' Konata laughed a bit maniacally.

''I want this to stop'' Kagami pleaded ''we've been through enough, no more fighting amongst ourselves!''

''No…Kagami, you see I have had it, why else are you so on getting him back to Japan, unless you love him!''

Kagami couldn't believe it, what was her ex even saying to her. Daniel was speechless; he knew that Kagami and he had already said that they were just friends and that they were happy with that, if anything Kagami could become like a sister to him; he wanted to look out for her and Tsukasa.

''We're just friends!'' Kagami yelled ''I don't want to be with you because you slept with Miyuki and you left me all alone without telling me where you were, you could have been dead and I wouldn't have known!''

''Wouldn't you sleep with Miyuki…she's really hot'' Konata teased. ''She made me scream…unlike you''

''…You…you heartless bitch'' Kagami said in disbelief.

''Guys, let's stop this!'' said Daniel.

''Get away home wrecker!'' Konata spat.

''THAT WOULD BE YOU!'' Kagami yelled.

Daniel stepped in between the two girls in an attempt to calm the situation down. Konata in a somewhat desperate attempt to get back Kagami had convinced herself that Daniel was in her way of achieving her goal, in her mind she felt jealous every time that Kagami talked to him and seemed happy, it was like she trusted him with her life…something that Konata herself didn't feel during their relationship.

''Get back'' Konata warned him, she looked down at the ground and with her wandering eye, managed to spot a thick stick near her feet.

Kagami ran as she spotted what Konata was thinking and tried to prevent her from doing anything silly but the Otaku was a step faster as she used her foot to kick the stick up into her hands, causing Kagami to stop in her tracks just stood behind Daniel who watched the actions unfold.

''I'm going to make you pay'' Konata yelled ''Once you're out of the picture then Kagami will come back to me, everyone will be friends again and all will be right''

''Hurting me won't make anything better Konata, please listen to me!'' Daniel pleaded with her but she refused to listen as she swung the stick towards Daniel, he closed his eyes and prepared to take the hit but before contact could be made, he was suddenly pulled to the ground by Kagami, they both fell to the ground as Kagami used her body to shield Daniel.

''What are you doing?'' Daniel asked as he tried to remove the Tsundere off him.

''I'm not letting you get hurt by her'' Kagami smiled.

''Got you now!'' Konata yelled.

Kagami screamed and covered her face with her hands, too afraid to look anymore. A smack was heard but as Kagami opened her eyes she saw that Daniel was now in front of her, he had taken the blow to the head as he still protected the Tsundere.

''…D…Daniel!'' Kagami yelled.

''…Kagami…'' Daniel muttered ''Talk to her…''

He fell to the floor and didn't move. Kagami wanted to scream and get Daniel some help, her heart skipped a beat and she felt dizzy.

''Daniel, get up!'' Kagami pleaded.

''Kagami…I need you to go back to your sister and Miyuki…'' said Konata slowly as she looked over her brother.

''…I…I can't'' said Kagami nervously. ''Is…Daniel ok, he isn't waking up?'' she shook him a bit but nothing happened.

''Oh, he'll be fine, we just need to have a…little chat…privately'' said Konata with a broad smile on her face which didn't convince Kagami whatsoever. She couldn't help but stare at Daniel lying on the ground…he wasn't moving.

''I…I can't leave Daniel like this…I need to get him to a hospital'' said Kagami. ''He's knocked out''.

''…Kagami, I wasn't asking you to leave…he's not your boyfriend so leave him in my care…'' Konata replied coldly.

'_What's happening…Konata's eyes…they look different'_ Kagami thought.

''Konata…we're just friends! I…I tried to flirt with him, I'll admit it but he turned me down because he wanted us to give it another go!'' Kagami cried.

''He'll be fine…I just didn't like what he was saying'' Konata continued.

''Konata, please don't hurt him…HE…HE IS YOUR BROTHER!'' Kagami admitted ''He told me so and he knows everything about your father….he-

''I know!''

''You…you what!'' said Kagami confused.

''I know he slept with somebody over here…I just had no idea I would meet the offspring'' said Konata angrily as she poked Daniel with her foot that she knocked him out with.

''Then…why did you hurt him?''

''Because It took me by surprise, he stuck his nose in business that had nothing to do with him and I'm still very angry with my Father for what he did to my Mother…I saw him in Daniel when he laughed…I got angry!''.

''So…you acknowledge that he's your brother?'' asked Kagami.

''Perhaps…or I don't'' said Konata.

''W…what are you going to do?'' Kagami asked, still feeling scared from Konata's violent act.

''I just want to talk to him…I promise Kagami'' Konata broadly smiled ''I won't hurt him''.

''You had better not!'' Kagami yelled ''I'm in charge of him, I promised him a better life, not for him to get murdered by his sister''.

''…How do you know?''

''How… do I know what Konata?'' Kagami asked.

''That he's telling the truth…for all we all he could just be a liar!'' Konata explained. ''He can't be my brother!''

''I…I don't know….I just feel that he's a really honest, open, friendly boy who by the way has done nothing but help us and STAND UP FOR YOU! Even when you were bashing him and telling him to go away'' Kagami replied.

''You look so happy around him'' Konata pointed out ''I've never seen you smile like that…so tell me, what is it that this guy does that makes you so happy?''

Kagami wanted this to stop; her friend was lying on the ground unconscious and wasn't moving, she wanted to help him so badly but the stick wielding Konata was in her way

'_I need to get that stick away from her'_ Kagami thought.

''You want to know why? He's honest with me and has never tried to be something that he's not, he's kind and listens to me…all he wants is a chance to be with a family because that was taken from him a long time ago!'' Kagami shouted ''He told me that he wanted to get his revenge on you and your father…but he…he's had a change of heart with you, when he got to know you I saw a change in him…he started to care about you and worry''.

''You…you're lying'' Konata whispered.

''I'm not'' Kagami whispered in response ''All he wanted to do was help you win me back…but I kept telling him that it would never happen, I still think like that and yes I wanted to hurt you so I flirted with him but like I said to you before, he politely turned me down'' Kagami told Konata.

''…Kagami, I thought I told you to get back to Tsukasa…or do I need to hurt Daniel, my so called brother some more'' Konata laughed. ''This stick still has a few good whacks left in it''.

''Konata…promise me…'' said Kagami.

''Promise you what?''

''Don't hurt him…he's a good person…you could use someone like that in your life, someone who you'll listen to and learn from…I know I'm not that person…I'm sorry Konata but I just don't feel that way about you anymore''.

''I don't need a role model…I never have and I never will'' Konata groaned.

''I would feel lucky to have someone like Daniel as a sibling'' Kagami admitted ''I'm sorry you feel that way…you really haven't changed at all''.

''Don't say that! I have changed and it's all for you''

''I think that when we get home Konata…We should spend some time apart…I'm going to college anyway and you said you were going to look for a job'' Kagami pointed out.

''So…are you saying that this is goodbye?'' Konata asked slightly more calm then she was a few minutes ago. ''That me and you are really…over''.

''For now…I think so'' Kagami replied teary eyed. ''I'm so sorry''

''Don't…don't say another word…I…I think you should go now'' said Konata in a heart breaking tone''.

''Make sure he gets some medical attention Konata…call when you have done'' Kagami warned Konata ''I'll call the police if you do anything to him''.

Konata didn't say another word and waited until Kagami reluctantly turned and walked away, both girls were crying and Konata fell to the ground, punching the stone pavement as she did so.

''I'll never love anyone else more than Kagami again!'' Konata wept.

Wiping her eyes, she looked at Daniel and straight away felt remorse for her actions.

''My jealously cost me the love of my life…and perhaps my only sibling''

Not really thinking about it, Konata used all of her strength to pick up her brother who was quite taller than she was so it was no easy feat but it was achievable.

''I'll get you help…I'm so sorry Daniel…please forgive me'' Konata cried as she walked forward, her brother dragged his feet as they moved along, where they were going, Konata did not know.

''…My brother''

End of chapter 43

* * *

**Author's Words**

**Hi there guys, I'm sorry this chapter has taken a while, the minute I got back from Florida…which was fantastic by the way, I had University stuff to take care off. But I'm now back in Britain and working on the last few chapters of this story**


	45. An Impossible Sibling Bond?

Chapter 44

* * *

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt a stinging sensation as his head ached terribly to which he gave it a gentle shake but it did nothing for him as the dizziness kicked in. He was glad that he was sat down for if he was stood up, he would probably collapse.

''W…where am I?'' he whispered weakly.

''…I thought you weren't going to wake up for a minute there, I've been waiting for quite some time for your eyes to open'' he heard all of a sudden which struck fear into his heart as he recognized the voice.

''…Konata?'' Daniel said weakly.

His eyes got a look at his surroundings. From what he could make out, he was in a house, a rather small house it seemed. He spotted a window in the kitchen and managed to hear what he imagined was many seagulls outside.

''Am I at the seaside or something?'' he asked.

''Very observant Daniel'' Konata said as she stepped into the room from the backroom, Daniel couldn't turn fully to see her entering but he could hear her. She stood in front of him, holding a giant kitchen knife, a gleam in her eye as she grinned, sweat running down Daniel's face.

''Well Konata, I didn't see you knocking me out coming'' Daniel sighed slowly' 'what on earth are you going to do to me now and how did you get me here…wherever here is?''

''Oh, that's not important…or interesting at all'' she smiled.

''I see…'' he muttered in response.

''Well then…brother, it's about time that me and you had a little chat'' Konata smiled mischievously as she stroked the knife. Daniel looked down to her hands and his eyes widened as he spotted the big kitchen knife again in her hands, he couldn't help but focus on it.

''Coffee?'' she asked him out of the blue. ''I fancy a cup''.

''No way brat! Let me out of this chair right now!'' Daniel yelled as he struggled to break free, the mere fact that he felt sick and was dizzy with a massive headache make escape very difficult indeed.

''I can't do that'' said Konata. ''Not yet''

''I am not messing around with you brat, now let me go!''

''I want to talk first'' said Konata a little scared. ''Calm down already!''

She felt taken aback, she thought she had done all that she could do to contain him in the chair by tying his hands to it but he still had plenty of fight left in him.

''I'll put the knife down if you cool it…deal?'' said Konata

''Well I have nothing to say to you so no deal'' Daniel spat. ''You tried to kill me, if it wasn't for Kagami you-!''

''Even if I offered to let Kagami have sex with you to make up for it'' said Konata hopefully

''Quit messing around you stupid bitch! That's your ex and you're offering her out like that, you disgust me!'' Daniel yelled angrily. ''If I wasn't in this fucking chair, I'd punch you for her sake''

''But she's so beautiful''

''Yes she is, I'll admit that but she's also a friend to me and unlike you, I value her friendship'' said Daniel ''I can see why she dumped you if you act like that''.

''I'm not a bad person, I was only joking around'' yelled Konata.

''And it wasn't funny…not even in the slightest Konata'' he sighed.

''Ok, I'm sorry…'' Konata sighed.

''How are you and Kagami so close, you barely know each other?'' Konata asked.

''We've had a few talks and…we have a lot in common…we both can feel lonely and she understands me…I see her like a sister Konata…I don't see her in a girlfriend way yet I really care for her and Tsukasa…they gave me something that I haven't had in so long and I'll be forever grateful for that''. Daniel admitted whilst blushing.

''Could you help me win her back?'' Konata asked nervously.

''Well sleeping with Miyuki really helped you out didn't it''

''Shut up, it was a moment of weakness, I'm only human!'' Konata shouted defensibly.

A moment of silence passed, both of them felt awkward and wasn't sure what to say next but despite this, Konata had to do what she needed to do all along, it was the real reason why she knocked Daniel out in the first place. A chance to get him alone, was Daniel really her brother, she had the feeling for quite some time but didn't want to accept it at first but she now felt like the evidence was staring her in the face and she could no longer ignore it…even if she wanted to win Kagami's heart back.

''Anyway, let's move on to the topic of…you and me being siblings'' said Konata nervously.

''What about it…have you accepted the truth at last?'' he asked.

''Ok, I get it already, you are my brother…you even look like-

''Don't say it'' he said, stopping her in her tracks.

''Ummm this is a little awkward isn't it'' she giggled uneasily.

''Tell me about it, part of me wishes you had killed me'' Daniel admitted.

Konata felt uneasy hearing these words. She never meant him much harm, she panicked and reacted the wrong way and she was aware of this and really wanted to make him understand and come around, she couldn't make it all right without him, she knew this.

''Daniel, I want you to live with me in Japan…don't move in with the Hiiragi's, you belong with the Izumi's'' Konata pleaded.

Daniel didn't say a word, he stared blankly into her green emerald eyes for a minute and felt speechless, how could she ask him that, what right did she have to ask him to go anywhere near their father when he hated him so much.

''Are you being serious…can you be serious?'' Daniel said stunned and caught off guard.

''I am being serious…me and dad would-

''Stop right there! Don't mention him'' Daniel spat out as he regained his composure.

''I know but-

''You don't get to justify a thing about this…the man stabbed my mother in the back!'' Daniel yelled.

''Daniel…give me a chance to talk'' said Konata.

''Talk! YOU FUCKING ASSAULTED ME NOT A FEW HOURS AGO!'' He yelled angrily.

''Look I'm sorry, I panicked!'' she tried to explain.

''You panicked?! Care to tell that to the brain cells that you didn't whack into oblivion with that stick!''

''I'll make it up to you, I promise brother'' said Konata desperately.

''DON'T CALL ME BROTHER!''

''You are my brother, brother you are'' Konata said, ignoring him.

''Oh now you call me it!'' he groaned ''what, did you see sense or something?'' he asked.

''Be fair, it was a shock to the system…finding out you have a brother that lives so far away'' Konata explained.

''How is your father?'' Daniel asked

''You mean OUR father'' replied Konata. ''Call him what you want but he's our father and he's creepy and I hate him as well!''

Konata would spent the next hour telling her brother all about the life that she had with her father, she thought she could paint him in an image that showed him to not be such a bad person, even though deep down she herself couldn't stand the sight of him.

''I'm slightly disappointed, I imagined him to be more of a twat then that but from what you've told me, he's nothing more than a massive pervert'' Daniel sighed.

''Oh, quit acting like a small child'' Konata snapped ''He's all I've had at certain times during my life and I've survived''

''So sorry but last time I checked, I don't look like I have the smurfs living on my head…is your hair really blue or is it just dye?''

''That's where we're going then, insults?'' said Konata annoyed. ''It'll be short jokes next''.

The two siblings felt awkward, unsure as to where there private conversation was going to head. Daniel wanted to feel defiant against Konata but couldn't help but feel like he had no reason to be angry with her while Konata had now had a bit of time to think a bit about having a brother and what it would be like…she had always wanted a brother whom she could share her hobbies with and talk to, as lovely as Yutaka was…she never really understood Konata's geeky side and was always too ill to play with her and Yui had her husband, as for her father…she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him now for what he told her over the phone .

''I can throw insults as well'' Konata said

''Don't care, I've heard them all before pipsqueak, I've had dogs set on me for just being homeless and not having showers…I've been at the bottom of the barrel, made to feel like the scum of the earth and I survived…do you really think a silly name or insult will hurt me?''

''Really…I…I don't think I'm happy to hear that'' said Konata in a worried manner ''Dogs? Were you hurt?''

''I was fine, not that it's your concern, I'm tough and can look after myself…you learn that when you have no one else to fall back on'' Daniel admitted coldly.

Konata felt bad as she listened. Her only sibling had lived such a terrible life while she had the love of her friends and family her entire life. She suddenly felt like she needed to give Daniel the most exciting life that she possibly could, show him just what Japan could do for him.

''But you do now…you have me!'' said Konata ''I'm your sister and I won't let anything like that to ever happen to you again, I promise to be a good sister and love you'' Konata promised.

''Well don't go thinking locking me in a cottage is going to get me to change my way of thinking, I say and do as I please'' Daniel spat out. ''I don't need loving…I've done just fine by myself''

''But you're letting Kagami and Tsukasa care for you and not me?'' Konata asked.

''I don't hate them though'' Daniel pointed out.

''That's not fair'' Konata said offended ''what have I done to you to deserve such hatred?''

''Oh I don't know…perhaps it was when you nearly killed me with that stick or maybe that you've tried to make my life a living hell ever since you walked into my life!'' Daniel yelled as he struggled to break free once again but could not do so.

Konata was tempted to set Daniel free from the chair but wanted Daniel to give her a chance but even if he didn't, she couldn't keep him tied down forever.

''…I'll make it up to you'' Konata promised with a tear down her cheek ''you think I'm happy that our relationship started off badly? Well I'm not, I'm devastated but I won't let it continue, I will make it better''.

''Crying won't make me like you kid…why should I trust you?'' Daniel asked.

''I…I can't really give you an answer because…words aren't enough to convince you so please…let my actions prove that you can trust me''.

''Well your actions have had a fine start so far'' Daniel said sarcastically as he referred to the mark on his forehead.

''Really, I like that kind of attitude…maybe I should get a boyfriend after all'' Konata smiled.

''…Gross''

''What?'' said Konata. ''I'm trying to make you smile''.

Daniel sighed and couldn't believe that someone as stupid as Konata could possibly be his sister. But deep down, he was a little happy about having a sister, even if she did his head in with her constant chattering about things that probably should be talked about in public.

''Is this part of your little love story, to win Kagami back and gain a brother along the way?'' Daniel asked.

''Maybe, I am trying, I know I've screwed up but if given the chance, I can fix everything'' Konata said confidently.

'_Somehow, I bet you've said that before'_ Daniel thought to himself.

''Then what…happy little Konata returns to Japan, reunites the family, becomes a hero in her father's eyes as he meets his long lost son and then she does fuck all as normal on her computer, touching herself to porn and playing online games…yeah Tsukasa told me about your little hobbies and some of them sound just wrong!''

''…Tsukasa knew about that?''

''Oh brother'' he sighed.

Daniel thought about what Konata must be like at home based on what he had been told by Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki and he wasn't impressed, she sounded lazy and a nuisance but she had her moments were she could be lovely and dependant and this was the only reason he was still listening.

''Did … did she mention that I'm an awesome cook'' Konata beamed all of a sudden.

'_Now she's smiling and looks happy' _He thought feeling confused.

''…Yes'' Daniel reluctantly admitted. ''She did say that you can cook…not that it's a big deal or anything''.

''Oh I do tons of other things'' smiled Konata ''Scavenge parties, online chats and soon enough, I'll be adding making out with my Kagamin on my bed, in my bed, on my desk…May even sneak a make out session outdoors while the neighbours watch'' she winked.

''I get it, you're into girls already'' sighed Daniel.

''Well actually I'm bi but Kagami is the one for me… the love of my life, my angel, my shining Tsundere''

''Yet she dumped you…'' Daniel reminded her. ''Don't forget that''.

Konata got caught off guard and felt a little annoyed by the remark.

''It's…a work in process'' Konata admitted ''But I will get her back, I just know it''.

''Well I'll admit, it's good to hear you have some fight in you…for my sister I guess''

''Who knows, I may have a make out session with you if you keep praising me like that'' Konata winked.

She moved in a little closer, her breath now reached Daniel's face and since she hadn't brushed her teeth in quite some time, wasn't a great treat for him at all.

''Never…say…that…again!'' said Daniel in a disgusted manner. ''Incest is just wrong!''.

''Why…I thought you weren't my brother'' teased Konata as she gently stroked his chin.

''Please stop!'' Daniel pleaded.

''What, do you think it's scandalous to hear your sister talk so openly'' said Konata as she placed herself on his knees. ''To have her so close…on your lap…nose to nose''

''Quit messing around!'' Daniel yelled. ''Where do you think this is going brat?''

* * *

Konata giggled and acted like a child on his lap which creped Daniel out to no end. He couldn't believe what she thought she was doing or that she thought it was acceptable to do something like this with a sibling.

''Could you get off me now please Konata, I find this quite uncomforting?'' Daniel asked kindly.

''But we're just getting acquainted'' Konata laughed as she wrapped her arms around her brother.

''Yeah but this is a little close for comfort…no offence but I…I'm not used to a girl doing this sort of thing with me…especially my sister…it's…it's new to me'' Daniel admitted rather embarrassed ''The first girl I want this close to me is a girlfriend''.

''But I owe you one'' Konata responded.

''Owe me, for what brat?'' he asked rather confused.

''I felt the truth the moment you stopped me from walking away and losing Kagami forever!'' Konata declared ''you saved my chances with her…even though you can't stand me and why…why would you do that…for me?''

''I have no idea what you're on about brat'' Daniel huffed ''Why would I help you?''

''Deny it all you want, I know what I saw…and felt'' Konata smiled.

''…Whatever'' He huffed.

Daniel looked away, not sure what would happen next, and this talk in his mind was a waste of time. He had already said he would go to Japan to live with the Hiiragi twins so why was Konata begging him for the same opportunity.

''Kindly get off me'' he asked her slowly.

Konata giggled before gently kissing him on the cheek and then got off his lap and stood up, winking as she did so.

''You can be cute when you want to''

''Oh, shut up'' Daniel moaned.

''All we need to do is get back home now and talk it-

''Stop, No more about me going home with you ''

''But we can sort it all out, make peace and-

''I CAN'T LET IT GO!'' Daniel yelled out. ''I just can't!''

''Yes you can! I know you can…I know what it feels like to be lonely and without someone who cares'' said Konata.

''WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSS, ABOUT BEING ALL ALONE!'' Daniel yelled.

''I…I-

''How would you understand, I have lived all alone for more than 10 years, I don't know what it's like to have a family, to feel loved by another human being! I've fended and clothed myself for all of this time, I've grown to prefer it to be honest'' said Daniel.

''You're right, I wouldn't understand that…having a father that raised me up with Manga and anime…likes to hug me constantly, a bit more then I like and imagine me and my friends in various scenarios…my mother also died when I was young and I know she wanted me to be normal…not like this, this shrimp of a woman that you have sat on your lap yet no one can understand how I feel but still, I've had someone to love me and I've had my friends…I'm sorry if I sound like I'm bragging about all of this, I don't intend to do so'' Konata explained.

''Oh shut up!''

* * *

''Look I know I'm not the most social person on the planet, I've spend a ton of time on the computer talking to people in interactions and fantasy worlds and I really only have three real friends…I wouldn't mind having a fourth though…someone to look out for me and be a big brother to me…lord knows I need one'' Konata said to Daniel.

''And you want that person to be me?'' Daniel sighed. ''Fat chance kid…there's a big obstacle stopping me from wanting to do that''.

''…Yes, I know it's been a long time since you've had a family but it's not too late for you to have one'' Konata explained ''I can help you brother'' Konata smiled.

''A minute ago, it looked like you were going to kiss me, now you're asking me to live with you and be a brother to you?''

''I can still kiss you if you want?'' Konata suggested.

''I think I'd rather throw up then kiss you!'' Daniel replied.

''Why, don't you think I'm cute?'' Konata sniggered.

''You're my sister! And this isn't a porno or anything!'' Daniel yelled. ''Last I checked, incest was looked down upon in most countries''.

''I'm only having a laugh with you, or am I?'' she winked.

''I hate him as well at the moment, he cheated on my mom when she was about to give birth to me, you don't think he hasn't hurt me either!''

''So….what you think that will make me forget about it all and think that you've suffered just like me and I'll just love you guys'' said Daniel.

''Well perhaps give me a…chance?'' Konata asked. ''I…I'll try and be a good sister…although I'll never give up my passions not for anyone…even Kagami or you'' Konata smiled weakly. ''I am who I am and I don't want to change''.

Daniel thought about it although his head was still pounding from being knocked by Konata. Did he really want to give Konata a chance of being a sister to him, had he really missed what it was like to have a family who would care about him and love him. Eventually he thought that it would be better to have someone then no one, even if one of them he wanted to kill.

''All I'll say for now is I'll think about it…I'll give you a chance because I…I guess I've always wanted to have a sister to look out for but I can't live with you…not near him, That motherfucker is worse than Hitler in my eyes, however I will stay at Tsukasa's place for the mean while and see where it goes from there but don't expect me to give that man a hug and a pat on the back anytime soon'' Daniel explained.

''That's the best that I'm going to get isn't it?'' said Konata.

''I'm afraid it is'' Daniel replied.

''Then I'll take it'' Konata smiled ''I can't wait to get to know my big brother…my Onee Chan'' she gleamed.

''I don't know what Onee Chan means but coming from you…it sounds pervy'' Daniel said uneasy.

''So you really don't care that I'm trying to date another girl? It doesn't bother you or anything?'' Konata asked.

''…No, I told Tsukasa and Kagami that and I'm telling you it…It doesn't annoy me at all, I have no idea why it would'' Daniel admitted ''Love is love…I only wish I could one day know that feeling…hold hands with a girl…kiss her…want her body…'' Daniel sighed.

''Oh good, I'd hate it if my own brother hated me for being a lesbian'' Konata sighed with relief.

''Don't push your luck, first off you said you were Bi and I have other reasons to not trust you'' Said Daniel.

''I bet it won't take you long when you get back to Japan…I know quite a few girls who would love to have you'' Konata winked. ''And you can trust me…''

''Oh boy, if there anything like you then I'm sure I'm going to be just fine…'' he said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

''Your one in a million aren't you?'' he sighed.

''Wow, I'll take that as a compliment Onee Chan'' Konata giggled happily.

''Stop calling me that'' he groaned ''Pervert!''.

''You'll grow to love it'' she winked ''Give it time''.

With the conversation reaching its end, Konata felt safe enough to release Daniel from the chair. Untying the tight rope and pulling him up. The two stood staring at each other for what seemed quite some time, they still felt a bit awkward around each other, Daniel more so. Konata was willing to put her best effort into making him love her as a sister, it would be worth it as she had always wondered what having a brother would be like, now she had the chance to find out.

''So…'' they both uttered at the same time.

''What now then, what happens next?'' Daniel asked.

''We could go back to London, find the others and-

Before another word could be said, the door suddenly flung open and amidst the bright sunshine stood before the two of them was a shadowy figure with a loud barking dog tied to a chain leash, clawing it's way forward, without thinking Daniel stood in front of Konata and flung his arm's out.

''Well then…what do we have here?''

End of Chapter 44

* * *

LUCKY CHANNEL

''Hiya Luckies!'' Akira beamed.

''We are back, after a break, we have returned!''

''Isn't it great, but it doesn't look good for the new pair of siblings Konata and Daniel, who is this person and why do they have that butt ugly dog?'' she asked.

''I don't know but I'm sure the next chapter will reveal all'' Minoru assured her.

''And what about Minami in the hospital…been a bit since we heard from her''

''Again, next chapter has that as well'' Minoru replied.

''Florida was fun wasn't it?'' Akira asked ''Disney land, Universal Studios and so much more fun things!''

''Well it was fun until you slept with that tourist'' Minoru sighed.

''Oh shut up, it was a vacation! Mr boring'' Akira said angrily ''At least I didn't shit myself when I saw that Alligator!''.

''It was huge!'' he said in his defence

GUYS, YOU'RE GOING OFF TOPIC AGAIN!

''Anyway, we will try and update as often as we can but as the writer is in his final year of University, he must focus and do well'' Akira explained.

''So be patient and he will deliver…on his days off and stuff'' Minoru said uneasily.

Until next time guys

''BYE ME!''


	46. A Bloody Tale

Konata: Greetings to you all on this night that we call Halloween, ghouls of the night, let us rejoice on this event and celebrate it. Some of us will be getting drunk, some will dress up in costumes and also get drunk and others will be celebrating this in their own unique way. But I wanted to tell you all a little tale, it's not a long tale but please tell me what you think of it, a little practice before I start my script. Advice and what your opinion is always appreciated.

I want you to picture yourself in a foggy, isolated graveyard in a small town that's surrounded by nothing but moorland, quite desolate really. You've come here with a small group of two of your closest friends or in my case, Tsukasa and Daniel my Onee Chan, quite drunk and after a long day of rehearsals and you've already had a few drinks; your friends, they can be whoever you wish them to be. You have come here because you think that coming here on this night will be different to any other night of the year, because of Halloween but you see my child, the dead are more than happy to receive…visits from the living, any day of the year.

You have a giggle and have a laugh about how stupid it is to be doing this but you don't care, thinking that this will be a great night, you're heading to the club after this and you can't wait to have a few drinks and dance the night away in your costume. You think it's spooky how the whole yard is surrounded by fog but you do have difficulty seeing very far ahead.

You look across to the other side of the yard through the fog out of curiosity and you see what you imagine to be a hooded figure, stood there all by itself, you think there staring right back at you but it's hard to tell and you think that it's just someone else had come to pay respect to some relative of theirs but you suddenly remember no one else being there when you arrived and the gates slammed behind you and after panicking a little you manage to keep calm, oh where have your friends wandered off to in a place such as this, curiosity takes the best out every human, why didn't you stick together you idiots?

After an hour of exploring by yourself and occasionally bumping into your mates who are much drunker then you are and walking over the ground of the dead, you decide to head back to the gates to sit in the car and wait for the others to finish what they're doing but you discover that they've been locked and you can't climb over the fence so you're stuck here. Your friends are going around and looking at the graves without you, laughing at any silly sounding names they can find. They call you back over and you try to forget about the gates and the ghostly figure and remember to have some fun, its Hallows Eve after all. Catching up with them, you walk over to the other side of the yard to where the ghostly man was but there was no one else there which freaks you out a bit as you feel a cold chill down your spine, the gates are locked, how anyone can leave is a mystery, one that you would rather not think too much about.

Already a little drunk, one of your friends has taken their shoes off and kicks over the gravestone, you tell them to stop but they ignore you and don't ask me why they did that, there your friends, albeit it takes a few hard kicks and they have a bruised and bloody foot but too drunk to really notice while laughing and while you put on a little smile, you feel hesitant and afraid. The moon is full and its light is the only thing that's helping you see anything at all, crows crowing as they fly overhead as you ask your friends if you can go now but they just call you boring and continue making a mockery of the yard. You're terrified, you don't like it here and you want to go but before you can say anything, a scream is heard.

You look up and your heart misses several beats as a hooded figure is floating above you, red eyes looking wild as they glow, scaly and bony hands wielding a massive scythe dripping in blood. Halloween is his favourite night of the year and you've desecrated the resting place of the dead which in the land of the afterlife is a great insult and redemption must be served.

He looks at you and points. In a deep and booming voice, he demands that you choose a sacrifice, you to be the one who decides whose soul he will be collecting on this night, you refuse to comply as you don't want to or would never willingly give up one of your friends but he leaves you no choice, either you choose someone else's soul or he'll take all of your souls and drag you down to the deepest and darkest pits in Hell.

You're forced to choose one of your friends to sacrifice, who do you choose, how can anyone make a decision such as this so quickly but you are running out of time and the reaper is very impatient, think now…who is it going to be. The answer neither of them will be accepted here…if you say this then you will be condemning both of your friends to an early grave.

You make your choice and look away as you can't bear to see the agony in their eyes as they are taken, a hole in the ground opens up and the Reaper descends into it, dragging your friend along with him, trying to put up a fight, it's hopeless, they grasp onto the ground but lose their grip and they disappear under the dirt, as if they were being dragged all the way down to hell, they scream desperately for help, they call out your name but no one helps, there too scared to do anything and you cover your ears with your hands, they curse your name and swear revenge.

You stare at the grave and with the utmost horror spread across your face, you see a tombstone and realise just who it is, and there name flashes across the tombstone and the graveyard gates suddenly fly open. As you leave, you realise just what it is that you have done to your friend, the one that you fed to the dead, the one you'll never see again. What right do you have to choose for someone's life to end in order to save your own skin?

Five years pass by and you've moved away from the area, and have forgotten all about the incident and you're driving home from work, you're tired and want to get to bed which seems so warm and inviting at the moment but as you drive along, your car suddenly breaks down and you pull over to the side of the isolated country road, no one else is around. You prepare to call for help when you suddenly hear a moan in the distance but you can't see clearly due to the fog. You call out but hear nothing so shrug it off and dial the number in but before you put the phone to your ear, you look straight and stood in the distance is a figure, due to it being dark and foggy, you can't tell who it is straight away but deep inside your soul…you know who has come here…to find you.

You call out again but once again, you don't hear a response, the figure stays still so you slowly turn away and head towards your car but as you turn, you feel the cold shiver down your spine, a hand cover's your mouth, its cold and feels lifeless, you close your eyes as darkness descends.

The moor road is once again quiet, the car eventually found the next morning, abandoned, the only trace of you left is a photograph of you and your…friends, happier times.

Now, every Halloween you are destined to haunt that moor road and claim another helpless soul for all eternity.

(This is only for fun, don't take it seriously)

Happy Halloween.

* * *

Daniel: Ummm Konata?

Konata: Yeah, what's the matter Onee Chan?

Daniel: Don't call me that! What about the next chapter?

Konata: I know, it's about finished just some editing to do and it'll be posted up so relax.

Daniel: Relax, you're dragging me around Dover trick or treating with you?

Konata: It's Halloween!

Daniel: But aren't we being held up in a house by that guy with the dog?

Konata: It's filler, FILLER!

Daniel: Time wasting if you ask me

Konata: It'll be up in about a week man! You can't rush these things

Daniel: At this rate, they'll make a Justice League movie before Tsukasa's Lucky Star continues…

Konata: What's Justice League?

Daniel:…. Oh good lord, you're so childish

Konata: What are you dressed as anyway?

Daniel: V

Konata: All I see is a creepy mask and knifes

Daniel: And you are?

Konata: A zombie maid master

Daniel: Pervert!

Happy Halloween everybody around the world.


	47. Don't you Kill my Onee Chan!

Chapter 45 

''Excuse me…do you know where the hospital is?'' an exhausted Yutaka asked yet another passer byer for directions so she could be reunited with her lover, Minami or her ex-lover but that wasn't important to her at this moment of time, all she had to do was find that building, locate the room and be there for Minami.

The women she asked pointed her in the right direction and Yutaka's tiny legs carried her down the main street as fast as they could, despite wanting to fall to the ground, it seemed like a comfort to her but she was too stubborn to be drawn in by her willpower.

Before she realised it, the heart beat she had slowed down. It all seemed to be happening in one specific moment, what seemed to be a normal average day in Britain was actually a crime waiting to happen yet no one was aware of it, only Yutaka was aware that this was a possibility.

At the end of the pavement was a man, she recognized this man…she stared intensely at him from afar, he was holding a chain which was linked to a dog, it was a rather big and muscly dog that frightened her greatly. it didn't make any sense to her, how could he be here…it seemed impossible but before she realised it, she had turned in the opposite direction to where the hospital was and ran looking for the police station.

''Sorry Minami, I'll be there soon…I promise''.

She needed to find help and find it soon as she felt that something bad was going to happen if she didn't go off her path of finding Minami for now.

* * *

Loud barks filled the tiny house as the siblings were stood face to face with a figure holding onto a chain that held back a powerful Rottweiler. Konata didn't want to let her brother know that she was scared; she didn't want to show the side of her that was rarely ever seen by another human being…the moment where she would cry and let her feelings pour out of her.

''Quiet down!'' he bellowed to the Rottweiler who immediately quieted down

''You…you followed us but I saw you getting arrested in Carlisle'' Daniel said in disbelief. ''How on earth can you be here and how did you find us?''.

''Check inside the girls bag'' he smiled deviously.

They opened the bag and Konata's eyes widened as she pulled out a beeping device that she did not recognize.

''A fucking tracking device…'' Daniel moaned.

''I have friends who know people, let's just say that'' he smirked.

''How could you not notice something like that?'' Daniel asked.

''You'd be surprised how little I pay attention to stuff in my bag'' Konata nervously giggled.

''There's one in the purple haired lasses bag as well, she'll be next on my kill list'' the man grinned.

''Would you like a cup of Tea perhaps?'' Daniel asked as he turned the kettle on, it started to bubble.

''NO!'' he yelled ''I'm here to kill you and throw your bodies off the cliffs!''

''Oh I'm sorry, I just wasn't taking you seriously considering we've already beaten you once'' Daniel pointed out.

''You…you fuckers fucked with the wrong fucker!'' he yelled out. ''You ruin my club, you make me chase you through this god damn country and…I don't like what you did to my men in Carlisle''

''Is that meant to intimidate us?'' Konata asked sarcastically.

She felt a little better that she was able to smile and pull out an insult but still, deep in her soul…she was shaking…she had never told anyone about her last encounter with a snarling animal that seemed to be out of control.

''No…I was thinking a barking dog that desperately wants to tear out your fucking throat might just do that'' he laughed.

The dog then started barking again and Konata started to feel scared, she gripped her brothers arm slightly which surprised him but he didn't have time to think about Konata showing emotion.

''Look you, what is killing us going to achieve?'' Daniel asked.

''You ruined my business…a bunch of fucking kids and one of them can't speak proper English!'' he spat out.

''I'll admit I have struggled with his accent'' Konata admitted… ''You can speak Japanese though Daniel so I don't have to worry about you''.

''Yeah…maybe we should have reminded the readers that you or the others don't speak much English'' Daniel sighed.

''Meh, just pretend that we're speaking Japanese but you're reading it in English'' Konata winked to the readers.

''What the fuck are you two talking about!'' the man yelled out

''Look, just let us go and we'll forget that we ever saw you'' Daniel promised.

''Too late for that, you see you both have a debt to pay me…and in order to pay it, I'll need your heads so I can decorate my den with…the blue haired lasses head will look nice on my mantel piece''

''Pervert'' Konata called out.

''Look who's talking'' Daniel muttered to himself.

''You know what, I've had enough of you fucking kids ruining my life, you both die now!''

The man released the chain from his hand and the Rottweiler dashed towards Konata as it snapped and gnarled at her, she put her hands up to her face quickly but was taken off her feet, desperately protecting her face from its sharp teeth, the dog slashed at her arms and she yelled out in pain. It proceeded to bite her arms and throw her about slightly against the cupboards but as it sat up and began to drag Konata along the ground, it's teeth setting in, it looked up and before it had any time to react, it's face got walloped hard by a Kettle that was also boiling hot due to the fact that neither Konata or Daniel had turned it off from earlier. The dog slammed hard against the cupboard and seemed to be knocked out but it quickly began to make its way to its feet again.

''Get the fuck away from my sister!'' he yelled out with his voice full of anger and no remorse.

The dog lashed out at him, grazing his arm as he dropped the hot kettle before it bite the side of his neck but not that deeply but it still hurt as he fell to his knees. It dragged him to the ground and bit his stomach.

''ONEE CHAN!''

The dog then started clawing at his face as he covered up, the man laughing manically in the process. It snarled and growled as it bit and scratched Daniel, he tried to fight back but his punches did nothing as his arm's spoiled the floor with blood, he felt faint and thought he would soon pass out but as he led on the floor, he managed to notice that the dog was heading towards Konata again and not being able to bear with the screams of his sister, he somehow managed to get to his knees and grabbed the Kettle but struggled to hold it.

The dog bit Konata's left leg and tore and wrestled it. Konata screamed loudly but before the dog could tear it off, hot boiling water, scalded it's eyes and face; it yelped and let go off the leg. Not being able to see, it ran into many items such as table legs and a cupboard before it ran in a mad dash towards what it thought was Daniel, it dealt a heavy blow to the side but as it landed on the floor, a dark shadow came over the dog, it had bumped into the fridge and freezer and before it had a chance to run, the fridge crushed the dog, silence fell.

''No…Pickles!'' the man yelled out.

''Konata…speak to me'' Daniel said weakly as he held his neck, coughing blood up in the process.

Konata was barely moving and couldn't respond. Daniel crawled over to her but as he got there, the man appeared before them and grabbed the Otaku by her blood covered hair.

''Get your filthy hands off her you cunt!'' Daniel yelled as he spat in his face.

''Never send a mongrel to do a man's business'' he grinned as he retrieved a gun from his pocket.

He pointed the gun to Konata's head and prepared to pull the trigger.

''Your right…I don't have to kill you'' he said slowly.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief from hearing this.

''I want to kill you!'' the man spat out calmly.

He returned the gun to Konata's head that was barely conscious enough to know what was really going on anymore.

''Wait, kill me instead! Konata doesn't deserve to die, she has too much to live for…I…I have nothing here and I'm the one who really destroyed your business so get your revenge by killing me, just let her go…please, she's my sister…I need you to let her go…if I can just do one thing for her in this life then this is it'' said Daniel in a desperate attempt to save Konata's life.

''Daniel…no'' said Konata weakly.

''Tell you what, I'll kill you first so you don't have to watch her die''

She closed her eyes shut, she couldn't bear to look yet she felt frozen and unable to save her brother from the gun shot.

''Say your prayers you little shit'' he snarled as he licked his lips.

Sirens could then be heard and this distracted the man as he looked towards the window, he lowered the gun to investigate.

''POLICE, HANDS UP IN THE AIR!'' a voice called out from outside.

''How…how did they know I was here!'' he said terrified.

The door then swung open and police officers armed stood a few feet away, guns aimed and ready to fire.

''Pigs!'' he said teasingly ''Come to join the slaughter have you, well we've already had a dog meet its maker so why not add some pigs in there as well'' he threatened as he pointed his pistol and the officers.

''Give it up Swanson, you have nowhere to run anymore!''

''I have hostages!'' he yelled back as he put the gun to Daniel's head. ''Come any closer and I blow his brains out and the girl will probably be dead soon anyway so stay back''.

''Put the gun down and no one else has to get hurt'' an officer said.

''Fuck you, I have nothing to live for anymore, why not take someone with me for the ride'' he winked.

''Don't do this!''

He prepared to pull the trigger and get his revenge but had failed to notice the figure that had managed to crawl its way behind everyone and retrieve the dented kettle on the floor.

''Hey ugly''

The man slightly turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw a barely conscious Konata, struggling to hold herself up coming towards him.

''I hope you burn in Hell!'' she told him.

Konata had managed to get to her feet, whether it was to protect her brother or it was her willpower, she whacked him around the head with the kettle and it knocked him out instantly as his head smacked against the kitchen table, he crumbled to the ground and didn't move. Konata dropped the kettle as Police men swarmed the house and she stared at the ground for what felt an eternity, tears flooded from her eyes. Daniel in the meanwhile had managed to cover up the wound on his neck, it was only small but was still bleeding a lot, and he hoped the bandage he found in the cupboard would stop it until he got to a hospital.

''Konata…you did it'' he said weakly. ''You…you saved my life''.

Konata looked at Daniel, crying her eyes out before she ran into his arms and buried her head into his chest, letting her heart pour out to him.

''I thought you were going to die, why did you do that you idiot!'' she wept. ''Why did you do that!'' she whacked his chest repeatedly, crying as she did so.

''Because I know you'd have done the same for me'' he said slowly. ''And you did!''.

''Of course I would, your my Onee Chan!''

He then gently kissed her on the cheek and she blushed, well she either blushed or a huge blob of blood poured down her face but it was red.

''Your…still…a…pervert'' he slightly laughed before rubbing his bandaged up neck.

The two of them were carefully bandaged up with what they could find and escorted outside where they would be escorted to the hospital. The man who had caused them so much trouble yet at the same time brought them closer together was taken out of the house and towards a car.

''Have fun where you're going'' Daniel yelled down the hill as the man was dragged away still kind of unconscious ''I'm sure you'll enjoy shower time''.

Daniel moved on and focused on Konata. She stood there gasping in pain as blood dripped to the floor, it was horrible to see and Konata and Daniel both felt like throwing up. The overpowering smell of blood in there nostrils seemed overwhelming.

''Are you alright, that bite looks deep Konata…I suggest we get you to the hospital, a police car is giving us a lift there'' said Daniel who sounded disappointed, he felt that because the dog had bitten his sister, he had failed to protect her and Konata noticed the look in her brother's eyes.

''A…are you ok?'' Konata asked.

''I…I'm fine Konata'' he lied. ''Don't worry about me''

She didn't believe him for a second. She didn't know why but she could feel that a bond had begun to form between them. The disappointment in his eyes made her feel concerned, her brother was feeling bad and she wanted to make him smile, despite having Yutaka and Yui to support her, they always had each other. It was a feeling that she had never felt before, a sibling was in distress, her sibling.

''It doesn't hurt that much'' Konata assured him ''stupid dog just got lucky''

''Why are you telling me this?'' he asked nervously. ''Your badly hurt''

''No reason…just thought you might want to know that your sister is alright'' she slightly giggled whilst rubbing her arm awkwardly, gritting her teeth as the stinging from her wound kicked in.

''Yeah well that coward got what was coming to him…I even feel sorry for the dog…it can't help how it was brought up'' he admitted ''I don't forgive it for biting you though''

Konata groaned slightly in pain but tried to conceal this from Daniel but failed miserably as another concerned look crossed his face.

''You…you saved me…you risked your life…for me?'' Konata said stricken with emotions

''Onee Chan…''

''Yeah Konata'' said Daniel as he held onto Konata.

''Never tell anyone you saw me cry'' Konata whispered into his ear. ''I don't think Kagami would ever let me forget it…''

''Is that really all that you care about, what other people think of you?'' Daniel asked as he tried to stop the bleeding from his sister's arm.

''Look Konata, don't let what others think of you affect the decisions you make in your life…have faith in yourself and things will turn out better for you'' he said with a weak smiled, he felt a little embarrassed for trying to offer advice to his sister.

''Are you blushing?'' Konata said with a smile ''someone's blushing'' she then teased by poking his red rosy cheek.

''Knock it off'' he said quickly''

''Someone has just shown that they care about me'' she winked.

''I do not!'' he yelped. His face was now deep red.

The two of them sat down and waited to go to the hospital, the rain poured down on them as they stared towards the sea and said nothing, they just watched the waves and the boats peacefully, no words were needed to be said.

* * *

Back at the house in London, Tsukasa and Kagami were having a long chat about their adventure through Britain up to this moment in time, Tsukasa seemed to want to talk about Kagami's relationship with Konata and how they had suddenly broken up.

''I don't want to talk about it'' Kagami said quickly.

''Where are they? It's been hours and it's now dark'' said Tsukasa who was very concerned.

'_You had better not have hurt him Konata, I'll never talk to you again if you have'_ Kagami thought in her mind.

''You said that they needed to go to a store to pick up a few things but it's been ages and I'm getting worried about them both.

''It'll be ok Tsukasa'' Kagami smiled. ''They'll be fine, just wait and see''.

''I think I'll go and see how Mi-

''Could you please be kind enough to stay downstairs with me please Tsukasa?'' Kagami interrupted her sister in mid-sentence.

''But…I haven't seen her all afternoon, since we got back in fact, she just went upstairs and is yet to come down'' Tsukasa pointed out. ''I just want to see-

''She'll…she will be just fine Tsukasa but we need to stay downstairs'' Kagami replied. ''Just In case Daniel gets back here and he wonders what's been going on since he went to town ''.

Tsukasa looked at her sister and wasn't buying her false smiles and fake laughter. She could tell that whenever she mentioned Konata or Miyuki, she cringed. It was like she felt sick to her stomach when either of them was in the same room as each other.

''…You're not doing a good job at pretending to be happy sis'' said Tsukasa ''what about Konata, don't you care about her?''

''What about her then Tsukasa, what about her should I be concerned about, the fact that she only ever thinks about herself or that she still acts like she's six years old?''

''Aren't you at all concerned about her at all?'' Tsukasa asked, rather annoyed that her sister was not showing much care towards the blue haired Otaku. ''Stop being so heartless, it's not who you are''.

Kagami thought about this for a few seconds but it didn't take her long to quickly brush what Tsukasa had said out of her mind.

''Why should I be, she's not my problem anymore'' Kagami said as she shrugged off the question.

''I forgave her sister so why can't you!'' Tsukasa yelled emotionally.

''YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!'' Kagami yelled back in a louder and annoyed tone of voice.

''I might not be happy with Konata right now but I still worry about her and I think you acting the way you are with Miyuki and Konata is appalling'' Tsukasa told her

''If only you knew…'' Kagami muttered.

''If only I knew what?'' Tsukasa asked.

''Nothing Tsukasa…it's nothing''

Tsukasa looked at her sister suspiciously, not having any idea what she was hiding but felt that she had to know just what it was and why she wasn't allowed to know.

''Just leave it…don't dig any deeper into it, forget I said anything'' Kagami warned her off.

Tsukasa for now decided to leave it but she felt that at some point, she would find out what everyone seemed to be keeping from her, one way or another.

* * *

''He won't be escaping this time…it's finally over'' Daniel sighed with relief.

''I hope not, I'm sick of his ugly mug'' said Konata in agreement.

''Perhaps we should call the others and tell them were we are'' Daniel suggested.

''Really? can't we just go back to them?'' Konata replied.

''No, we both need medical attention silly…your bleeding all over the place'' Daniel pointed out ''Here, this house has bandages'' he pointed out as he walked over to a cupboard and found a medical kit and retrieved a box of bandages. He then proceeded to do his best to stop the bleeding by wrapping some around her bite marks to which Konata felt touched by this.

''What about you, you need bandages as well'' she asked softly.

''I'll sort that, you get to making that phone call''

''But I-

''Do it or they'll just worry about us, you really don't need another thing for Kagami to be pissed at you for'' Daniel pointed out.

''Ok…ok, I'll call Miyuki'' Konata sighed ''But it's not going to make Kagami happy that I'm talking to her''

''I'm afraid Miyuki's the likeliest one to know where Dover is'' Daniel admitted ''She's a wise girl after all''.

''I know but-

''Try and remember that your currently single Konata'' Daniel reminded her. ''Worry about Kagami later, right now tell them what's happened''.

With a reluctant sigh, Konata started to dial the number on Daniel's phone. She thought that it was easy for him to say to not worry about what Kagami thought but she couldn't help herself; she wanted her Tsundere back after all. However, before she pushed dial, Konata suddenly felt faint, the phone slipped from her hand as she collapsed back into a worried Daniel's arms as he leapt out to catch her.

Konata slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep in her brother's arms who smiled as he gently stroked her hair.

''You idiot, why didn't you tell you couldn't stand by yourself!'' he yelled.

Konata didn't respond at all, she didn't have the strength to do so; all she could muster up was a small smile that barely lasted a second. Daniel pulled her up into his arms as he stood up, he held her and looked at her face and he blushed in his cheeks a little and smiled.

''You know, you look quite peaceful when your fast asleep you little brat, I would never imagine in a million years that you were half the trouble that you are. We haven't known each other for very long have we but I feel like we're really going to get along little sister…I don't know why I think this at all, I mean we could easily fall out and never speak to each other again and yet If I'll be able to say that to you when your awake one day then I'll feel that nothing can tear me from you. I've never told anyone this but I've seen you before…in the past, You were the little girl that I imagined as a child who was sat in a house all alone, no family…no one to look after me, I escaped from every adoptive family that I had been put in, they didn't understand me… my pain, no foster home was good enough either... all of the children weren't you. I always felt that someone, out in the stars…someone was there for me, just waiting to be found by me, you were the girl that I wished for as a friend…you were the blue haired girl that offered her hand out to me and kept me company when life got tough, all of those nights in the freezing cold alleyways, you were the one who always offered me a pillow and a blanket, at my mother's funeral, you held and squeezed my hand tight and whispered that it was going to be alright in my ear. I always imagined that you were just in my imagination, you couldn't be real but here you are...in my arms and you made me feel…human but one day you vanished…I had no one after that…I hated you for that and I wanted to get my own back on you for abandoning me but who knows…maybe one day we'll be close enough to have such conversations where I'll tell you that and where we can just have a natter and moan about the world, who's bothered us and who has made us smile that day. We grew up on opposite sides of the planet, small islands away from the mainland, not aware that the other one existed…I wish that we would have met on better terms Konata, who knew I'd have an Otaku gaming nerd who happen to like both sexes…wouldn't have been my first guess but…that's who you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you, why am I thinking like this…it's only been a few weeks and we've been tearing into each other since we met…well fate works in mysterious ways I guess Konata…I don't know if that little girl I saw was real or not… but she was real to me so come on…little sister…let's start making a bright future for the both of us…let's chase our dreams together because tomorrow's a brand new day, the sun will rise and I swear that I won't let anyone hurt you anymore…your my family brat and your all that I have in this world''

''Onee chan'' she muttered in her sleep which was followed by a small smile. Daniel walked down the hill, looking for the nearest medical facility; he managed to spot a police car that had inside of it a rather concerned and deeply worried red haired girl. He nodded at her and she uneasily nodded back when she was sure that he was good and wasn't with the man from earlier. As he loaded Konata into the car so she could be driven to the hospital, he couldn't help but not understand why he felt so worried about his sister after so many years of planning revenge against her and their father but he decided that for now, it didn't matter and although his leg was weak from the dog bark, he was determined to make sure that his sister was properly seen to and looked after, then and only then….he would be able to relax.

End of Chapter 47

M.J.W 2013

**Sorry this took me a while, was celebrating my 3rd year anniversary of getting together with my fiancé in Holland and I've started a script for my Final Year Project at University which takes up a lot of my time. Hope you guys understand, she's the love of my life and it's my last year at Uni so I have to focus. **

**Konata- Aww so Moe**

**M.J.W 2013- Excuse me?**

**Konata- Well it's cute...you proposed to her in Bruges Belgium at the Lake of Love, now you take her to Amsterdam...so cute. **

**M.J.W 2O13-...If you say so...thanks I guess. Anyway, next chapter has already begun so let's hope it gets done soon. **

**Thanks and see you next time. **


End file.
